A NEW LIFE TREASURED
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Sequel to A New Love Deserved. This is a feel good story of M&S and the kids enjoying their new life together. Lots of fun, adventures, romance, family time, journal entries, and friends.  Had a hard day? Pull up a chair and relax with the Sullys.
1. On The Honeymoon

**A NEW LIFE TREASURED**

(Sequel to A New Love Deserved)

_By Linda Ellen _

_September 2010_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

**CHAPTER 1 – On the Honeymoon**

Michaela ducked her head under the waterfall of water in the luxurious spa bathroom of the Roosevelt Suite, their honeymoon haven in Denver's Brown Palace Hotel.

The warm water felt wonderful as it trickled in rivulets down her body, instantly reminding her of the skillful fingertips of a certain man... her new husband.

At the thought of him, her stomach fluttered and she closed her eyes and sighed in pure bliss. _Sully_. God how she loved him! Her best friend...her soul mate...the new father of her children...the love of her life. Now, her husband...and her lover. It had been seven days since her fairy tale wedding to her handsome prince...seven marvelous, amazing, wonderful, and absolutely perfect days. She already treasured their new life together.

Just now, Sully had stayed downstairs on several mysterious errands after returning together from Coors Field, where they had attended an exciting game of the Colorado Rockies major league baseball team.

Although watching the game had been fun, it had also been miserably hot sitting in the sun on this extremely warm late spring day. Michaela hadn't been able to resist taking the opportunity to slip on up to their room and freshen up before her husband rejoined her.

As she relaxed in the shower and reached for her shampoo, her mind drifted back on all that had happened in just seven short days.

Of course there was the wedding – it couldn't have been lovelier or more perfect. Tears came to her eyes as precious memories flashed across the screen of her mind...Loren in top hat and tails, waiting with her Cinderella carriage to transport her to her wedding venue... Sully looking absolutely stunning in his tuxedo...Brian being ultra careful carrying the ring pillow...the girls in their matching flower girl dresses happily tossing rose petals...Sully's expression as she practically floated down the aisle to him...the tears in his eyes as he vowed to love, honor, cherish, and protect her for the rest of their lives...the expressions of the children as Sully pledged to love them and be their father forever...

Then the reception - it had been such a relaxing and fun affair. She grinned as she remembered the many toasts...and _roasts_...from friends and family...the many dances she had shared with her new husband...Sully's reaction as he realized he held in his hands the deed to his ancestral land...laughing and teasing while feeding each other pieces of their wedding cake – and Grace's hilarious cake topper! The silly fun of trying to master the steps to _The Electric Slide..._

Then...of course...the greatly anticipated wedding night. Even now it seemed like a dream...the most wonderful dream she could ever have imagined. It ..._Sully_...had by far exceeded all her hopes and expectations.

After their breathtakingly romantic consummation of their marriage in their ancestors' beautiful wedding bed, Michaela and Sully had enjoyed several more love making sessions as the night drifted on, neither of them becoming sleepy nor wanting their special first night to come to an end.

She remembered the look in his eyes when he had confided, "Michaela...I'm so thankful we waited till we were married...to make love the first time. It made it so much more special." She had nodded in agreement, adding with a soft smile, "I am, too. This way...I almost felt like...a new bride again."

They had spent hours just basking in the glow of being alone together, kissing, loving, holding...talking...feeding each other pineapple chunks as they sweetly reminisced about their first full day alone together after their engagement when Sully had finally shared with her the amazing journal...and the depth of his passion. Finally near dawn they had fallen into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

The day after the wedding, Cloud Dancing had driven them to the small Meadow Lake airport for the short flight to Denver. Chuck Larson, Sully's pilot friend from Billings, had volunteered to fly them in his plane to Centennial Airport in Denver so that they wouldn't have to drive or have someone else drive them. After the honeymoon, they planned to board a flight to Boston at Denver International.

When planning the wedding, the couple had read in the journal that the original Sully and Michaela had stayed at the elegant Brown Palace Hotel, which had just opened its doors five months prior to their wedding. Michaela had been thrilled to realize it was still in existence! To think that such a place had survived the passing of one hundred forty years – not only active and intact, but also continually renovated and modernized to meet the needs and cares of today's traveler. Learning this, the modern couple had known instantly where they would spend their own honeymoon.

Then, having brought the beloved old journal with them on their trip, they had been thrilled just the past evening to discover a previously overlooked pocket in the back which held several folded sheets of elegant stationary from the Brown Palace, circa 1870. On these was a detailed account of their ancestors' honeymoon, written in Michaela's own hand. What a treasure! Like eager children, the modern day couple had poured over the details of their namesakes' foray into wedded bliss.

Beginning to rinse the shampoo from her hair, Michaela smiled as she remembered the first Michaela's words...

_**May 27, 1870**_

_**As I write these words, I am sitting at a desk in our beautiful hotel room in the middle of the night, gazing at my wonderful husband of five days as he sleeps. My husband! How satisfying it feels to write those words! Tears of joy come to my eyes each time I think of him. Sully is so gentle, kind, attentive, and loving toward me...and he's so incredibly handsome! Sometimes I think I must be dreaming...that I have found such a love...I never thought I would ever be this happy...**_

_**I will treasure always the memory of our fairytale wedding. The only flaw being our precious friend and brother, Cloud Dancing, needing to beat a hasty retreat immediately following the ceremony due to the unwelcome appearance of General Custer, although I am thankful our Indian friend was able to stand in as Sully's best man. I am also thankful I was kept ignorant of the fact that General Custer lay tied up in my clinic during most of the festivities, as that surely would have put a damper upon my joy.**_

_**The reception, the dancing, the cake, and the fun were all so very wonderful...but our night together in our honeymoon caboose was so absolutely breathtaking as to be fodder for a romantic dime novel. **_

_**I had been so frightened of the moment when Sully and I would consummate our marriage...but I needn't have been. He was so incredibly gentle and patient with me, taking his time to prepare me in every way for that moment when he would transform me from a "bride" to a "wife." I felt a fleeting pain, very brief... so brief it was quickly forgotten as it was followed immediately by the most incredible sensations, such as I have never even imagined before... Indeed, my heart flutters and my skin tingles each time I remember... **_

_**Although I have nothing with which to compare it...Sully's lovemaking is so perfectly wonderful...sensuously sweet...gently provocative...and incredibly stimulating as to render me entirely under his spell with his first kiss. Instinctively I know I am a very lucky woman.**_

Michaela grinned as she remembered the last line of that entry and nodded to herself. _You were indeed a lucky woman, Michaela – AS AM I. But your Sully couldn't have been any more wonderful, sweet, sensuous or stimulating than MY OWN. We are both lucky women..._

In the midst of that thought, Michaela sensed she was no longer alone in the shower several seconds before she felt his hands slide around her body in marital familiarity, gently cupping parts of her anatomy which had been unknown to him only seven days before. As he pressed her smooth back against his warm, muscular, hairy chest and his lips sensuously grazed the side of her slender neck, she realized how very familiar his intimate caresses were to her - already. That was her last coherent thought as she felt herself begin to melt under his expert ministrations.

As he turned her in his arms and joined their lips, his body becoming soapy and slick from the remaining shampoo and soap on hers, she sighed in absolute surrender to his kisses as _Michaela's_ words floated across the pages of her mind...sensuously sweet...gently provocative...incredibly stimulating. _I couldn't have worded it better myself._

Her hands automatically came up and entangled themselves in his wet hair and his in hers as his mouth devoured hers. After several moments he broke the kiss, his lips blazing a wet trail across her cheek to her neck, his hands caressing her intimately as he rasped, "You been drivin' me crazy all day, woman!" She chuckled as he added, "I could hardly pay attention to the game for lookin' at you!"

Pulling back to gaze into her eyes, already hazy with passion, he murmured provocatively, "I watched a drop of sweat roll down your chest and disappear into that hidden valley inside your t-shirt and I thought I was gonna lose my mind! I nearly threw ya over my shoulder and took off runnin' for the hotel," he finished in a snicker.

"Then you would have missed your team winning their game," she teased, biting her lip to keep from moaning as his fingers gently worked their magic in private places.

"Ahh, but I would 'ave achieved somethin' even better," he murmured into her ear as his hands gripped her hips and he pressed himself against her sensually.

Almost completely under his spell and having to concentrate hard to continue their banter, she murmured, "What, pray tell, would that be?"

"Oh like...a home run...usin' my bat to send a hit straight down centerfield..." he whispered suggestively as he nipped her earlobe. His words set her on fire as his hands effectively rendered her body totally pliable.

"Home runs are usually... fly balls... not grounders," she managed to murmur as she kissed away the rivulets of water on his cheek, her body automatically arching into his.

He chuckled, whispering, "Know it all..."

Their banter having ignited a fire within her that couldn't be denied, she whispered breathlessly into his ear, "Sully..."

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking and make love to me..."

Pleasantly surprised at her boldness, his sparkling blue eyes widened for the barest second and he murmured with a grin, "Yes ma'am," before he reached down and grasped one of her knees, coaxing it around his waist as he plunged himself home. Moaning in ecstasy, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he reached down and lifted her legs around his hips. His strong arms held her body in place as he set up their rhythm, bracing his feet firmly for balance.

Throwing her head back and moaning, "Oh Sully," she luxuriated in his lovemaking as he masterfully took them both to the absolute pinnacle of bliss. After a few minutes, their cries of ecstasy echoed off the bathroom walls, only slightly muffled by the noise of the water.

Afterwards, Sully released his grip on her body and allowed her feet to slip back to the tiled floor. Leaning their entwined bodies against the shower wall, breathless and quivering with aftershocks, he chuckled softly.

"What?" Michaela whispered against his neck.

"I was imagining the sports announcer sayin'...'Sully sends a hard line drive straight down centerfield, easily intercepted by Mrs. Sully'."

"Mmm, intercepted..._and enjoyed_ by Mrs. Sully," she instantly returned, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He lovingly smoothed her wet hair back from her face and she returned the favor as they gazed adoringly into each other's eyes. "I love you so much, _Mrs. Sully_," he whispered as he leaned in for a thorough kiss.

Pulling back, he murmured softly, "You'll probably like me more later if I use this shower as it was _intended_...seein's how I got all hot & sweaty sittin' in those bleachers. Care ta help?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle.

She tilted her head back and gazed deep into his eyes before lifting an eyebrow at him and quipping softly, "...you wash me...and I'll wash you."

OOOOOOOO

Later, husband and wife lay comfortably entwined in each other's arms in the king sized bed in their exquisite hotel room, _The Roosevelt Suite_. As Michaela languidly ran her fingers across Sully's warm bare chest and he caressed the nape of her neck, each with their eyes closed, Michaela whispered, "What did you do downstairs after I went up in the elevator?"

Sully grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Arranged a surprise...or two."

She opened her eyes and leaned back to gaze at him. "For me?"

"Well...yeah...but I'm gonna enjoy 'em, too," he murmured teasingly, turning his head to wink at her.

She searched his eyes for clues but found none.

"What are they?"

He clamped his lips shut and shook his head.

"Tell me!" she begged, her fingers finding a ticklish spot near a rib she had only just discovered that morning.

"No fair!" he squawked, squirming out of her grasp. "I never shoulda let you know I'm ticklish there – I knew you'd use it against me!" Quickly he rolled on top of her as she laughed delightedly, effectively trapping her hands between their bodies.

He growled teasingly as she gazed up at him adoringly.

"I love you," she purred.

"Love you, too," he murmured, brushing her lips with his. "But that don't mean I'm gonna tell ya," he added, gently rubbing noses with her.

"Sullyyyyyy," she begged.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Tomorrow."

She could see he wasn't going to budge. "Oh all right," she sighed in defeat as he flashed a dimpled smile at her and rolled back to his previous position, focusing for a moment on the bedside clock.

"It's almost six. Ya hungry yet?"

"Starved."

Their eyes met and a knowing look passed between them.

"Insatiable," he snickered suggestively.

He gently caught her hand as she tried to playfully swat at him while retorting, "Look who's talking!"

He flashed her a 'little boy being bad' grin and wiggled his eyebrows. "Guilty as charged. After all...I'm still makin' up for lost time." She gazed at him as a vision of a little blue-eyed boy of their own came to her, just like it had in Robert E.'s garage the night of their first date.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

Michaela looked down for a moment, unsure whether to bring up the subject. He touched a finger to her chin and she met his eyes again. He raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"What would you think if we...if _I_...got pregnant on our honeymoon?" she asked softly, her eyes scanning his for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

Grinning broadly he leaned in and gave her a firm kiss, murmuring, "I can't think of anything I'd like better."

"Truly?"

He chuckled softly and gently rubbed noses with her. "Truly. I been kinda thinkin' about that myself a little...well...I guess a lot," he admitted sheepishly.

"You have?" Michaela asked breathlessly. "We never really talked about it...I guess because we were so focused on the adoptions..."

"Yeah. I know we've got four great kids already, but...it'd be kinda nice to have a baby around the house again, you know? A baby that we made...together."

They paused for a few moments as they each imagined what that would be like.

"What would you want...a boy or a girl?"

"I think I would like...a little girl," he said softly, grinning into her face. "...But only if she has _your_ eyes."

Michaela peered back at him shyly, "Well, she might have, but...you realize if she does, she'll probably have my stubbornness, too."

He nodded, then wrinkling up his nose playfully, he teased, "That's the way I like 'em."

She chuckled in response as he took her in his arms for a warm hug, kissing her neck and rocking her back and forth.

After a few minutes he pulled back and took her hand in his. Kissing her fingers, he whispered, "So you never said...what'dya want for supper?"

"I don't know," she sighed lazily. "I can't decide if I want to get dressed and go out somewhere or just call for room service. It seems like we've ordered room service so often..."

He snickered again and she blushed, remembering a naked Sully, more than once, scrambling for his robe so he could answer the door and let "room service" in while she hid under the covers, the waiter keeping his expression carefully neutral.

"Tell you what," Sully decided, sitting up and bringing her with him, "why don't we get dressed and check out that restaurant downstairs...the one I _don't_ need a tie for."

"The Ship's Tavern?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like a plan."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later they were seated at a corner table in the restaurant, enjoying its vintage pub atmosphere and delicious food. The interior of the tavern closely resembled an old time wooden ship with large dark rustic wooden beams and a wood chandelier, models of old clipper ships and maps on the walls, and even an authentic looking ship's "crow's nest" in the center. The tables were covered with checkered blue and white tablecloths, very homey and comfortable. Sitting there looking around the large room, they couldn't help but wonder if their ancestors had eaten there also.

They had chuckled together at the look of shock on the waiter's face when they declined his many offers of liquor. The poor man walked off shaking his head at diners that would come to a pub just to eat food.

"How is your steak?" Michaela asked her husband as she took a bite of her delectable salmon.

"Great, Mé'oo'o. How's your salmon?"

"Wonderful..." she paused and looked over at him shyly. "Do you realize that's the first time you've called me that since we got to the hotel?"

Sully glanced at her, a little shocked. "Really? Guess I've been...too busy."

Michaela met his eyes, her twinkling teasingly. "I was beginning to think I wasn't your sweetheart anymore."

He leaned over and captured her lips with his for a thorough 'sweethearts' kiss. "Not a chance. You'll _always_ be my sweetheart...my Mé'oo'o," he corrected with a grin. "Né-méhotatséme - I love you so much, Michaela."

"Né-méhotatséme, Sully...with all my heart," she answered sweetly as they gazed into each other's eyes for several moments.

"Excuse me...I hope I'm not out of line here, but I couldn't help overhearing...what language is that?" asked a man at the next table.

Sully thought that a little strange since they had been speaking very low to each other, but nonetheless answered the man politely, "Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne! Wow, that's amazing," the man commented.

Sully glanced at him, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, pardon me," the man continued, wiping his hands on a napkin and leaning over to shake hands with Sully. "I'm Tom Drexler, and this is my wife, Diane."

Sully shook with him a trifle guardedly. "Byron Sully. My wife, Michaela," he returned, adding, "Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Dr. Michaela Quinn-_Sully_, if you don't mind," she quipped, grinning at her husband. He gave her a pleased wink.

"You're newlyweds on your honeymoon, aren't you?" the man continued.

As Michaela blushed and Sully turned to regard the man, trying to figure his motive for asking such a personal question, the man went on, "I recognize the signs...we're on our honeymoon, too."

"Nice to meet you," they both replied. After a few minutes of small talk, each couple went back to enjoying their meal.

A little later, as Sully paid their bill and they rose to make their way out of the tavern, Tom Drexler stood and bid them goodbye as they exchanged parting pleasantries. The couple watched them leave, exchanging pointed glances.

Out in the hotel corridor, Sully swept his wife into a warm hug. "The night's young...wanna go somewhere? Dancin' or somethin'?"

"Oh Sully, I'd love to! Where shall we go?"

"Earlier a guy told me about a new place just opened up, called, "The Classics Club." It's close by and he said they play mostly oldies, 60's, 70's, and 80's. Wanna try it?"

"Lead the way..._Mé'oo'o_," she murmured with a half grin, taking his arm as he led her out the main doors and down the street.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The newlyweds swayed together on the dance floor in the darkened club as one song ended and the music to Foreigner's smooth ballad, "I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You" began. [Reader-for maximum scene pleasure, go to youtube and search for: watch?v=BrzzR-3PPqw ]

With their cheeks pressed together and their eyes shut, Sully murmured, "I remember this song - the words fit _us_ to a tee. I coulda recited the first verse to ya before that Fourth of July dance to let you know how I felt...and the second fits us now."

As Lou Gramm's smooth tenor voice began the song, Sully pulled back and gazed into Michaela's eyes as they listened to the words.

_So long... I've been looking too hard... I've been waiting too long...Sometimes I don't know what I will find... I only know it's a matter of time... When you love someone... when you love someone_

Sully leaned in and kissed her lips softly, bringing her hand up to his chest and pressing it to his heart as they continued to sway to the smooth melody. He tipped his head back, his eyes intense, holding hers so that she couldn't look away...not that she wanted to.

_It feels so right... so warm and true... I need to know if you feel it too... Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm comin' on too strong... This heart of mine has been hurt before... this time I wanna be sure_

"That's exactly what I was thinkin'," Sully murmured softly as the second part played. "When I told you I loved you at the dance...and you hesitated...I thought my heart would stop until you said you loved me too," he confessed, once again baring his heart to the woman he loved.

Her heart melted at the look in his eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she explained, "When you said it...the _way_ you said it, it took my breath away and I...I couldn't get the words out at first to tell you my feelings. I'd dreamed of hearing you say those very words for so long." He smiled down at her in absolute bliss at her admission.

Lou Gramm went into the chorus of the song and Sully mouthed the words as he gazed into Michaela's eyes. He held nothing back from the expression in those magnetic blues, allowing her to see into the depths of his soul just how much he adored her. Tears came into her eyes and everything in the room faded away until there was only the two of them.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life...I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive... I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive... Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

The singer went into the second verse and Sully pulled her even closer and pressed his cheek to hers, whispering the lyrics into her ear. The words seemed so personal, so private, as if written for them alone. His fingertips grazing the nape of her neck and his warm breath in her ear caused delicious tingles to shoot throughout her body, effectively stirring the fires of passion within her, the words fanning the flame...

_You're so good... when we make love it's understood... It's more than a touch or a word we say... Only in dreams could it be this way... When you love someone, yeah, really love someone..._ _Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night... There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be... than holding you tenderly_

Michaela held her husband close as his whispered words of love filled her ear and went straight to her heart. As the chorus played again, Sully brought his lips around to hers and kissed her deeply, holding her tightly as they continued to sway to the smooth music.

The lovers were oblivious to the stares of the other dancers – some out of envy of their obvious love, some just plain nosey, joking among themselves that the couple should "get a room."

Before very much longer...they did just that and returned to their honeymoon hideaway.


	2. Surprises & Treasures

**CHAPTER 2 – Surprises & Treasures**

Candlelight flickered on the walls of the beautiful room while the scent of roses and almonds softly permeated the air. One could hear the sounds of skin rubbing skin and soft moans escaping the mouths of the newlywed couple.

"Oh, this feels soooo goooood," Michaela half groaned, half sighed.

"I ain't ever felt anything this good in my whole life." Sully agreed, moaning in sheer bliss.

"It's fantastic..."

"A man could get used to this..."

"Mmmmm that feels wonderful," Michaela purred as she felt something hot and smooth gliding along her skin. She languidly opened her eyes and gazed blissfully at her husband's face, his eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth slightly open as he moaned again.

"Oh yeah," Sully groaned, drawing in a breath of pure contentment as his arms were brought over his head and he surrendered to the ministrations of a pair of thoroughly warm hands.

"Ohhhhh... don't stop...oh yeeeeeesss," Michaela sighed at the attention being given to one part of her anatomy.

"We'll have to do this again...very soon," Sully murmured.

"Oh yessss, I agree," Michaela sighed.

"Mmm lady...you've got magic in those hands," Sully moaned.

"Thank you, Mr. Sully. I'm so glad you're enjoying it," replied a second woman.

"Oh sweetheart...you gotta learn how to do this," Sully sighed in contentment.

"Mmm, you too," Michaela returned, "Will you give my husband lessons?" she cheekily asked the other man.

He chuckled. "I'd be glad to, Mrs. Sully."

After thirty more minutes of sighs, moans and purrs, the second man's voice said, "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Sully, we're finished here."

The two attendants helped the totally relaxed couple to sit up, discreetly draping soft fluffy robes around their shoulders and providing soft sandals before they led them down the hall and into another room of the Brown Palace's luxurious spa.

"Now it's time for the second part of your couple's massage treatment – a twenty five minute artesian plunge," the male attendant informed the couple.

Handing a large bottle of chilled water to each, the woman attendant instructed, "It's important to drink plenty of water after your treatment because of the toxins that have been released during your massage." Michaela and Sully nodded and uncapped their bottles, drinking deeply of the refreshing liquid.

"As you step into our hydrotherapy tub, the cares of the world will melt away," the male attendant commented. He silently admired the female guest, thinking she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever had the pleasure of massaging. Her figure was perfect, her skin porcelain smooth and blemish free, and her eyes two different colors, as he had pleasantly discovered when she had directed her gaze his way earlier to ask him a question. It was quite obvious, however, that she was very much in love with her husband.

The female attendant couldn't help but gaze longingly for a moment at the incredibly gorgeous man with the magnificent tan and exquisitely powerful arm and shoulder muscles. She'd certainly enjoyed giving a massage to such a specimen! Never had she seen such magnetic blue eyes and she felt her heart flutter momentarily as he flashed them at her in gratitude for her ministrations. She quickly dialed herself back down, however, as she watched him immediately turn to gaze lovingly into his wife's unusual sage and russet eyes. _I hope she knows what a lucky woman she is._ The attendant sighed silently as she turned to quietly make her way out of the room. _The good ones are always taken._

"You may get into the tub whenever you're ready," the male attendant explained. "The chocolate covered strawberries and the bottle of champagne there on the ledge at the end of the tub are complimentary for your enjoyment. Start the timer when you get in," he finished as he discreetly made his way out the door, locking it so no one could unknowingly interrupt.

After they finished their water, the newlyweds removed their robes, glancing around the big room self-consciously. Then Sully climbed in, pushed the button on the timer, and reached a hand up for his beautiful wife. Quickly making sure her lovely copper hair was still secured in a bun, she took his hand and climbed in, settling down next to him in wonderfully relaxing comfort as the aromatic essence of the combination of artesian water and the spa's specialized blend of fragrant oils enveloped their senses.

Taking deep, relaxing breaths, the couple sat entwined together in sheer heaven, gazing around at the spa's Victorian elegance seamlessly blended with the best of the post-modern West. Each fleetingly thought how wonderful it would be to just spend the rest of their lives in this enchanting hotel.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela whispered, turning her head to gaze into his eyes. "This was a wonderful surprise."

"You're welcome," he whispered, leaning in for a long, gentle kiss. Pulling back, his eyes twinkled.

"Want some champagne?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She chuckled in response. "The last time I drank champagne, my eyes watered."

"Well...how about we pour one glass and just take a couple of sips of it? After all, it _is_ complimentary."

"If you like," she agreed, sitting up a little as he leaned over to complete the task.

"Mmm and can't forget these strawberries..." he added.

Taking hold of the glass and one strawberry, Sully turned back to his wife and handed her the berry. Tipping the glass, he took several small sips, and then put it up to her lips so she could take some, chuckling as her eyes instantly watered. Michaela brought the berry up to Sully's lips and he opened his mouth to receive it. A familiar surge of desire hit her as she watched his teeth nibble the tip of the fruit, which disappeared into his mouth as he slowly chewed. Drawn like a moth to a flame, she leaned toward him and slowly suckled a tiny smear of chocolate off his bottom lip as he chuckled at her seductive playfulness.

He then took the berry and fed the rest to her, topping it off with a kiss to end all kisses, each becoming intoxicated - but from each other, not the liqueur.

Pulling back, Michaela whispered dreamily, "That was delicious."

He smiled teasingly, whispering, "The berry, the chocolate...or _me_?"

She chuckled lazily and gently rubbed noses with him, "All three...but most especially _you_. You always taste so good...you've never given me one kiss that I didn't _thoroughly_ enjoy," she sweetly complimented.

He snickered softly and leaned over to brush his lips on her cheek, whispering, "Thank you. I try to please."

"Mmm, _that_ you do, my husband..._that_ you do," she answered as she touched her fingers to his chiseled jaw, bringing his mouth back around to hers while he blindly placed the champagne glass back on the table. Moving a little, never breaking the kiss, he maneuvered their bodies until she was comfortably curled between his legs. The kiss went on and on as their hands and fingers caressed familiar private places, the pulsating movement of the water only serving to add to their ardor.

Sully, however, belatedly remembered they were not upstairs in their private honeymoon hideaway, but in a more public place. Opening one eye, he saw there were only ten minutes left on the timer.

Pulling back from his aroused wife as she leaned in for more, he touched his forehead to hers as he grappled for self-control.

"Whoa, mé'oo'o, we better cool down...or they'll take one look at all the water on the floor and know exactly what we been doin'," he teased, loving the slight pink blush that suffused her face at his words.

"Yes...indeed."

Chuckling as his ardor slowed, he reached for another strawberry and they spent the next ten minutes consuming the sweet treats and sharing strawberry/chocolate flavored kisses, the champagne forgotten as they each partook of the other's natural liqueur.

OOOOOOOOO

Later up in their room, Michaela sat before the vanity blow-drying her hair, which had gotten wet despite her best efforts. After he finished dressing, Sully came up behind her and went down on his knees, swooping in to nuzzle her neck on the opposite side from the dryer.

"Mmm, your skin is so warm and smooth..." he murmured, angling his head to watch her reflection in the mirror as he nipped the tender skin.

Michaela drew in a quivering breath. "I thought we were getting ready to go out for awhile..."

"We are..." Sully replied, his voice muffled as he nuzzled behind her ear. "Why?"

"Mmm...because if you keep _that_ up...I won't be responsible for my actions...which may involve the removal of most of the clothing you just put on," she replied coquettishly, her eyes twinkling naughtily as they met his in the mirror.

"Ooooo, is that a threat?" he murmured with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That's a promise," she whispered, grinning as she turned to gaze into his eyes.

"But didn't we just finish doin' things that involved the removal of _all_ of our clothing?" he whispered, brushing her lips lightly with his, each remembering he meant more than just the massage and soak.

She nodded dreamily. "Yes we did...so?"

He laughed out loud. "Michaela Ann Sully, I'm surprised at you! You've turned into a wanton woman!" he teased as he slipped his arms around her.

"Mmm, if I have – it's all your fault...and maybe I'm making up for a little lost time myself," she teased back.

"Ah, I _see_," he responded, giving her a sound kiss on the lips. "I won't assume full responsibility then." They grinned into each other's eyes in pure contentment.

Before he could succumb to his passions, sweep her off her feet, and carry her back to the bed, he drew in a deep breath with resignation. "Here, let me help with that," he offered, taking the brush from her hand and drawing it gently through the long wavy strands.

"I love your hair," he murmured as he leisurely stroked the brush through the silky auburn tresses.

"Hmm, will you still when I'm old and gray?" she asked cheekily.

"You mean like...when you're sixty four?" he quipped, suppressing a grin as he thought about the surprise he'd planned for her later that night.

"Sixty-four? Why so specific?" she immediately retorted.

"Oh I don't know...just popped in my head I guess. There. How's that?" he asked as he put down the brush and took her hand to help her to her feet.

"Thank you, kind sir. How shall I pay you?"

He chuckled as he folded her in his arms. "One of your hugs will do I think..._ah yes_...nothin' like a _Michaela_ hug," he sighed, purring like a big mountain lion.

OOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later the lovebirds were strolling hand in hand along Denver's "Antique Row", which encompassed eighteen blocks of antique dealers, restaurants and galleries. Feasting on "Real 99ers" (soft serve ice cream with a Cadbury chocolate flake on top from GB Fish & Chips), they had passed and/or wandered in and out of shops such as Tumbleweed Antiques, Frontier Gallery, and Trunk Full of Treasures, looking for special and unique gifts to bring back to their children and friends. So far all they had managed to purchase were t-shirts.

Passing a shop called, "Lucky Jack's," Sully tugged on Michaela's hand. "Hey, this one looks kinda interestin'. C'mon."

As they entered the small brick-fronted shop, the proprietor came smilingly forward to greet them. "Afternoon, folks. Come on in and have a look around. I'm Jack Hardin...or _Lucky Jack_ if you prefer." Taking one look at them, he added, "Honeymooners, huh?"

Michaela instantly blushed, feeling as if the words, "I've had sex with this man twenty-one times already," were written on her forehead. Sully glanced over at her and chuckled.

Noting her reaction, the man grinned. "Aw don't worry ma'am...it's just that when I see a couple come in holdin' hands and battin' eyes at each other, I know they're newly married. Couples' been married a long time and just on vacation come in - he goes in one direction and she heads off in another."

Sully winked at her as they both made a mental note to never stop acting like newlyweds, even after forty years of marriage, just to fool shop proprietors like him.

"Shoppin' for anything in particular today?" Jack asked helpfully.

"Not really...just looking," Michaela answered politely as she and Sully strolled along slowly, trying to see everything in the packed shop. There was so much – shelves and boxes full of antique toys, bottles, and pottery. The walls were covered with historic photos, art, post cards, and rusty tools. The floor was full too, with large items and boxes of vintage sterling silver, odd pieces of china, and dusty crystal. Items were even hanging from the ceiling...

"You from Denver?" asked the proprietor.

"Nope. Colorado Springs," Sully answered, pointing out to Michaela an interesting item high on a shelf as she nodded in response.

"Ah. Well, I got lots of stuff from Colorado Springs on the back wall. Might find somethin' that strikes your fancy."

They nodded as they continued looking, making their way carefully to the back.

Finally reaching the area, they each stood perusing the array of lanterns, leather and Indian artifacts, hats, bottles, glass jars, pottery, and art. Hanging on the wall just above eye level, in a large, tattered old frame, Michaela noticed an actual photo of what looked like a crowd of people. She felt drawn to it instantly.

"Sully...look at that..."

Jack the proprietor instantly reacted to the sound of interest in an item and came up behind the couple. "Oh yeah, that's got an interesting history, lemme tell ya," he began, reaching up to take hold of the frame and lift it down to show them more closely.

"This is a photograph of the town of Old Colorado Springs not long after the Civil War."

"Somebody took a picture of the _whole town_?" Sully asked.

"Yep. I took it out of the frame once and looked at the back. Somebody took the time to write who took the photo and the names of some of the people in it." He chuckled and added, "Heck, it'd be worth a mint to somebody who was researchin' their ancestors or somethin'." He stopped as he realized the couple had gone completely silent, staring into each other's eyes wide-eyed, almost holding their breath as they communicated silent volumes to each other.

"Oh Sully...do you think..." Michaela whispered, almost afraid to hope.

Sully swallowed hard over the lump of awe in his throat, his heart pounding. He turned to the proprietor and asked for all the information he knew about the photo.

"Well...let's see. I...uh...I'm a fifth generation collector of "antiquities", so to speak. So this kind of thing is right up my alley. My great great grandfather never threw anything away and really loved to tell stories, you know?" he began, glancing at the pair as they stood clutching each other's hands and reverently touching the old photograph. He was beginning to think they might be a little strange.

"Well, he told that this used to hang in a mercantile that stood for decades in Old Colorado Springs. He was even supposed to be somewhere in the picture, as a baby. I don't know where, though." Shrugging as if that was of no consequence to him, he continued, "Well, the mercantile finally went out of business and he somehow ended up with a bunch of stuff from it. Kept it in boxes under his bed. Then when he died, his son got all of it and eventually handed it all down to my grandfather, the first 'Lucky Jack,' and he started a business of buyin' and sellin' antiques and such...what some people call 'junk'," he added with a laugh.

"May we see the back?" Michaela asked reverently, as if they were gazing at a copy of the Shroud of Turin.

"Sure, 'course," Jack replied quickly, walking over to a table top and turning the frame over, releasing the clasps that held the backboard in place. He held it open while Sully carefully pulled the old photo loose from its moorings. Swallowing, they glanced at each other while Jack went to the wall and flipped a switch to the light above their heads.

On the back, very faded but still readable, written in long hand, were the words:

_**The town of Colorado Springs, Colorado, August 16, 1868. Photographed by Daniel Watkins, famed photographer of the War Between the States. Citizens pictured in photo from left to right are: Matthew Cooper and fiancée Ingrid Johansson, Byron Sully, Dr. Michaela Quinn, Colleen Cooper (Brian Cooper in front of her), Olive Davis, Loren Bray. Next to him an Indian woman named White Feather, holding a child (don't know name), behind her Little Moon, Cloud Dancing, Spring Fawn..." **_

The names went on and on. Michaela and Sully looked into each other's eyes, Michaela's beginning to tear up.

"Oh Sully...I can't believe it," Michaela whispered. "We're about to actually SEE them..." Sully nodded and swallowed hard as they slowly turned the picture over, Jack standing back from them as he realized this had turned into a very private moment for the couple.

Holding the picture up toward the light, they both stared for the first time into the faces of the two people who had become such an important part of their lives – and their love.

"Oh, look at them," Michaela breathed in awe, "...Sully wore his hair so _long_...and he's wearing his buckskins...and his beads." Sully silently nodded as he looked into the face of his namesake. Even in the dark sepia photograph, he could tell their resemblance was uncanny. "...And Michaela...look at that beautiful dress...and look – he has his arm around her – they must have already declared their love..." Michaela went on, one finger very gently tracing the image of her own namesake.

"Oh and Cloud Dancing! Oh my, _our_ Cloud Dancing looks so much like his ancestor!" Michaela gushed in awe as they basked together in this totally unexpected surprise. "Oh, and the horses and the buggies! The old schoolhouse! Oh my word, this is amazing!" Michaela went on, becoming more excited by the minute. There was no question in either of their minds — they would buy the picture, no matter what the cost.

Suddenly remembering the proprietor, they both turned toward him and excitedly filled him in on the amazing coincidence and a little of their history. He was totally astonished and immediately offered to give them the picture, but they wouldn't hear of it, insisting they pay him full price. Getting into the spirit of the hunt, after helping Sully put the picture back into the old frame, he led them to the back wall to show them more of his collection from the same time period.

An hour later, digging through the last of the boxes of dusty 'junk', Sully happened upon several small woodcarvings of animals at the very bottom of the box. Pulling all three out, he said, "Hey, look at these..."

Michaela took one from him and examined it closely. It was a carving of a deer with intricate antlers, although several of the points had broken off during the years. Turning it over in her hands she noticed the initials 'BS' carved into the bottom. "Oh Sully...do you think he...could Sully have made these?" she asked her husband with barely controlled excitement. "Michaela wrote in the journal he used to carve animals all the time... might he have put some in the store to sell...?"

Sully was gazing at the other two, a bear and cub, perfectly carved, even down to the fur on the ears and tiny perfect claws. "I know he made these...I just..._know_ he did," he said quietly, in awe of his namesake's artistic talent.

Glancing up from where he sat cross-legged on the dusty floor, he called over to the storekeeper, "Hey Jack, we'll take these, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

After paying for their purchases and promising to keep in touch with their new "antique dealer" friend, the couple made their way to Dry Creek Galleries where they spent some time discussing with the owner the details of having the delicate photo restored, matted and framed.

Leaving their precious treasure in good hands, the couple made their way out of the shop with Sully hurrying his wife along.

"Sully...what...?"

"We gotta get back to the hotel so's we can eat and get changed for the surprise later."

Just then, as if he'd arranged it, a city bus pulled up to the bus stop right in front of them. "Come on," Sully urged, tugging Michaela on board the conveyance and dropping in enough coins for both their fares. The couple settled down on a front seat for the 30 block ride back to their hotel, with Michaela holding tight to the bag with the purchased carvings and Sully, his arm possessively around his wife, sporting a pleasantly proud grin the entire way.

Several minutes later they reached their destination and disembarked, Sully allowing his wife to precede him in the front door of the hotel as another couple made their way out.

"Well...hello again," the man said. Michaela and Sully realized it was Tom and Diane Drexler, the couple from the restaurant the night before. They made polite greetings to them as they went on their way.

"Somethin' about that guy..." Sully muttered.

"What, sweetheart?" Michaela asked as they boarded the elevator to take them to the seventh floor and their beautiful Roosevelt Suite.

"Nothin'," he responded, leaning in for a long gentle kiss, only stopping when the elevator reached their floor.

The familiar soothing sounds of harp and piano had greeted them as soon as they walked through the front doors and again when the doors of the elevator opened. Stepping out, they turned to the right to go to their room, but stopped as they had many times before to admire the breathtaking view of the hotel's beautiful eight-story atrium lobby with its massive skylights illuminating the interior. Walking to the intricate cast iron railing, they stood looking down at the beautiful main floor's lighted arches flanked by pillars with wainscoting of pale golden Mexican onyx. Red Colorado granite and Arizona sandstone covered the walls. A massive fireplace, the mantel supported by two solid onyx pillars, adorned a large area in one wall. There were over a dozen comfortable seating groups stationed around the large space, highlighted by gorgeous flowered oriental rugs, elegant tables and lamps, and greenery. All of it simply oozed with the ambiance of luxury.

"This is without a doubt the loveliest hotel I've ever stayed in," Michaela breathed in appreciation of the beauty. "Why don't we take the historic tour tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I been wantin' to do that. It's supposed to tell lots of interesting things..." Sully agreed as he stood with his arms around his wife gazing downwards. Finally remembering the planned surprise and glancing at his watch, Sully ushered his wife on to their room.

OOOOOOOOOO

At 6:30 the newlyweds, having eaten another great meal in the Ship's Tavern, waited in the lobby with other guests for the hotel's shuttle. Michaela was beside herself with excitement about Sully's second surprise – two tickets to a concert at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre featuring "1964—The Tribute", The Beatles' number one tribute band. Michaela had grown up listening to her father's Beatles' records and when Sully saw them on the event schedule he immediately snapped up tickets.

"Oh Sully, thank you so much! I can't believe it!" Uncharacteristically excited, Michaela shifted from foot to foot trying to contain her enthusiasm. Sully laughed in delight, her reaction to his surprise everything he had hoped for and more. He gazed down at his new wife in masculine pride, his eyes sweeping over her lovingly. Wearing nice fitting jeans, jogging shoes, a white gauze top, and with her hair in his favorite style, hanging down her back in waves and pulled back with two barrettes, she took his breath away. Over her arm she carried a jacket for later.

Leaning in to nuzzle her neck, he murmured, "This _better_ be good, dang tickets cost enough...and you know _I_ would _much_ rather be doin' what we'd probably be doin' up in our room if we weren't down here waitin' for this shuttle."

"Sully!" Michaela shushed him, but giggled, knowing he was just teasing her and playfully 'grousing'. She rose up on tiptoe and rewarded him with a long and thorough, albeit discreetly administered kiss. He leaned back to smile down into her eyes after she broke the kiss when movement caught his attention. Glancing past her head, he groaned softly. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"That Drexler couple..."

A few moments later, the aforementioned couple reached them, exchanging pleasantries as they joined the group waiting for the shuttle.

"I bet you think we're following you or something, but we noticed you guys over here waiting with these other people and asked the concierge what was going on. They happened to have a few tickets left and we thought it was such a great idea, we just couldn't pass it up," laughed the wife, glancing at her husband as if for his approval.

"Free country," Sully responded, the tiniest bit of an edge to his voice. No one would notice normally, but Michaela, knowing him so well, glanced at his face when she heard his tone.

"It should be a great concert," she responded. "So you're fans of The Beatles' music?"

"The Beatles?" Tom Drexler asked, then quickly recovering, amended, "Oh yes! Yes, The Beatles. Love it."

"Yes, both of us are very big fans," his wife added, the two of them exchanging glances.

As Sully noticed the other man eying Michaela up and down with unashamed interest, he unconsciously wrapped a possessive arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. _Odd thing for a man to do on his honeymoon, ogle another man's wife._ Sully pondered, noticing the other couple weren't touching or standing close. Just then, the hotel's shuttle pulled up to the door and the small crowd began boarding. Sully maneuvered them closer to the head of the line hoping to sit away from the 'couple'.

The ride out to the amphitheater took about thirty minutes, with everyone on the shuttle bus talking excitedly amongst themselves about their expectations of the coming show.

When they arrived at the venue, the newlyweds immediately hurried to get in line, tickets ready, and made their way up the long curved stairway of the amphitheatre, searching for just the right spot. They soon found what they were looking for, settling down comfortably and donning baseball caps to shield their eyes from the setting sun.

Munching on a snack Michaela had stashed in her purse and cuddling happily together, they looked up as a shadow crossed over.

"Mind if we join you?" Tom Drexler asked, already seating his wife beside Michaela before the other couple could answer. Michaela felt Sully tense up next to her and she took his hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze as a way of asking him to "behave."

"Not at all," she answered the man's question, moving her purse and jacket to the floor between her and Sully's feet. For the next hour, the Drexler couple kept up a stream of non-stop conversation, asking a great many questions (Sully at one point whispered to Michaela not to tell them any personal business), and volunteering personal information of their own. The Sullys were hard pressed to separate themselves from the other couple for fear of offending them, but really wished they could have been alone in the crowd to enjoy each other.

Finally, the concert began with an announcer giving the crowd a little of the history of The Beatles' real concert in 1964 and how in 2004 the East Coast tribute band "1964" was flown to Denver to re-enact The Beatles' concert held at the site exactly forty years earlier. He explained that, "1964—The Tribute" was formed in 1982 and is hailed the most authentic and enduring Beatles concert re-creation.

"Obviously, the closer you get to the stage, the actual resemblance diminishes and is a touch… mature, for the accuracy of the Beatles' ages at the time. But, the overall appearance is spot on, and the musical impersonation is fabulous" he explained.

The announcer really built up the crowd's excitement with the statement, "'1964' nails every tone, twist, and mannerism, and even touches on the wit of the _Fab Four._ Their harmonies are seamless and will leave you feeling as if you were really there that day." It seemed that every person in the sold-out amphitheater waited on the edge of his or her seat to take part.

Then suddenly the band ran on stage and the crowd instantly sprang to its feet, Sully and Michaela no exception. They clapped and sang to each song (although Sully didn't know all the words and he was very self-conscious of his non-singing voice). At one point, Sully glanced over and noticed that the Drexler's didn't seem to be enjoying themselves as both were seated with their arms crossed as if waiting for the concert to be over. Sully pondered this for a few moments, but was soon caught up in the happy atmosphere of the crowd again.

When the band began the humorous tune, "When I'm 64." Michaela immediately turned to her husband, her mouth open in delight. "This is what you meant earlier when you were brushing my hair! You sneaky thing!" she laughed. Sully chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her as she tried to reach his ticklish spot. He, of course, successfully ducked her attempts as he laughed out loud.

(Dear reader – please go to youtube and search for: watch?v=JaJIQmIei14 ) - this scene will be so much more real to you. :)

A few songs later, the band played the beautiful ballad, "And I Love Her."

As the guitar and bongos began, Sully murmured in Michaela's ear as he turned and wrapped his arms around her, "I remember this...it's one of my favorites."

While the _Tribute Paul_'s voice sang a near perfect imitation of Paul McCartney's smooth tenor/baritone, Sully's eyes gazed deep into Michaela's as he mouthed the words straight into her heart. The surrounding rock walls provided perfect acoustics, while the breathtaking oranges, reds and purples of the sunset added to the dreamlike atmosphere as the newlywed couple swayed in place together.

_I give her all my love...That's all I do...And if you saw my love...You'd love her too -I love her..._

Michaela caught her lip between her teeth and lowered her eyes shyly for a moment, almost overwhelmed by the depth of emotion in her husband's mesmerizing eyes. As the second verse began, her eyes were irresistibly drawn to his again as he silently 'spoke' the words to her...

_She gives me everything...And tenderly...The kiss my lover brings...She brings to me...And I love her_

Michaela stood within her husband's arms as they swayed gently to the beautiful old song, feeling as if she had never loved him more than at that moment. _Oh Sully...I love you so much..._

"Paul" went on with the song, as the lovers, deeply entranced in each other, remained in a world of their own. Sully leaned in and softly kissed Michaela's lips as he continued to mouth the words, baring his heart to her much like he had the night before in the club.

_A love like ourscould never die...As long as I have you near me...Bright are the stars that shine,dark is the sky...I know this love of minewill never die...And I love her_

As the musicians played the musical interlude, Sully drew his precious wife to his chest, his hand cupping the back of her head and gently pressing her forehead to his neck, almost overcome with the emotion created by the beautiful song. As he stood swaying with her, he pressed kisses to her temple and ear, whispering intimately private words of love and adoration all his own. It totally took Michaela's breath away as she shut her eyes, basking in the love of this special man.

When the song was over, Michaela gently pulled back and gazed up at him, unashamed of the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Oh Sully..._our_ love will never die...we were meant to be together...forever. I love you so much."

Speechless with emotion, he could only nod as he raised both hands to softly cup her face, gently brushing the tears away with his thumbs and leaning in for a sweet, magical kiss before curling his arm around her and pulling her close to his side.

A pleasantly cool breeze caressed their skin as they turned their attention back to the band and the fading but still beautiful colors of the sunset.

For them, however, the best part of the concert had already happened.


	3. The Journal & The Tour

**CHAPTER 3 – The Journal & The Tour**

"Oh, here it is Sully!" Michaela breathed as the couple sat cuddled together against the headboard of the king sized bed in their honeymoon suite. "She's talking about Daniel Watkins..." she whispered, beginning to read out loud from the journal.

_**August 4, 1868**_

_**Today Sully brought a man to the clinic with a small head wound, who turned out to be none other than the famous photographer Daniel Watkins. Sully has been acting as a guide for him and he told me he was able to persuade several of the dog soldiers to stand for a portrait! How he managed that I cannot imagine. The man never fails to amaze me. When I suggested to Mr. Watkins that he should stay in town for a few days so that I might keep him under observation for a possible concussion, he mentioned that he might open a small gallery and take some portraits. News spread like wildfire and now the whole town is abuzz!**_

"To think they actually knew Daniel Watkins...I've seen his Civil War photos many times, he had such a keen eye for taking the shot, you feel as if you are right there," Michaela murmured, glancing at her husband. He nodded in agreement.

"If they're anything like the town picture, then I can imagine."

"I can't wait to see if she mentions that."

"Same here...keep reading," he urged, pressing a kiss to her hair.

_**Mr. Watkins then asked if he could take my portrait. I told him I couldn't image why he would want to, but he was very persuasive and Colleen seemed excited about it...but when I glanced up at Sully, unconsciously seeking his opinion, he immediately turned his head away from me, almost as if he were angry. Sometimes for the life of me I can't figure that man out! Unless...could he perhaps have been a trifle...jealous? Did he think Mr. Watkins was flirting with me? Oh I hope that's it...so many times lately he's seemed to be on the verge of saying something to me, only to stop himself and walk away. His moods have kept me constantly off kilter since the night of my surprise birthday party...when he kissed me.**_

"He kissed her on her birthday!" Michaela reacted, open-mouthed. "...We'll have to find that entry!"

"Who knows what else we've missed. We should probably read the whole thing from the beginning," Sully mentioned practically.

"Yes, we should," Michaela agreed, continuing her reading.

_**August 7 - Well, Mr. Watkins has set up his gallery and the first picture he took was of the quilting circle working on a quilt. Something exciting – Emily had the idea of a picture being taken of the whole town and when I asked Mr. Watkins if he had ever done that, he said no, but it was a splendid idea. He's going to construct some sort of scaffolding to do it. Right away, though, division has started, with Olive already declaring who is and is not "part" of the town and qualified to be in the photo. Well, if I have MY way and can get them to see the light, EVERYONE will be in it!**_

"Well, we know now that she musta got her way about it," Sully chuckled and shook his head. "You sure are descended from her, I'll say that."

Michaela turned to him in shock. "Byron Frederick! Are you saying I'm stubborn or opinionated? That I must have my way at all times?"

Sully chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, trapping her face and fastening his lips on hers until she acquiesced and gave in. Releasing her lips and rubbing noses with her, he murmured, "No...I just meant you're smart, and level-headed, and fair-minded...and you always want what's best for everybody..."

Totally melting, she smiled dreamily, "Good answer. You say the sweetest things..."

"Just the truth, mé'oo'o," he whispered, touching his lips to hers. "Read some more."

_**I'd been noticing Mr. Watkins limping and he finally allowed me to examine his foot. I had seen him often rubbing his eyes, so I examined them...and made the sad discovery that he is going blind – I suspect as a complication from diabetes mellitus - the sore on his foot being another symptom. It broke my heart to have to tell him. The next day, when I urged him to go back to New York for treatment, he refused, saying he needs to take every photograph he can...while he can still see.**_

"How sad. I had read that he went blind, but not what the reason was...and to think..._Michaela_ had to be the one to tell him."

"I imagine she had to do stuff like that pretty often...don't you think?" Sully commented quietly, softly stroking her arm.

"Yes, I'm sure she did...and it never gets any easier...no matter how much 'practice' you get. That, without a doubt, is one of the most difficult aspects of being a doctor..."

Sully tipped her chin up so she looked into his eyes. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss to show he understood. She smiled back, knowing that in Sully, she would always have someone to support her and comfort her in difficult situations. Leaning in and softly brushing his lips with hers in gratitude, she continued reading.

_**He told me he did not want the war to be all he remembered when he closed his eyes forever. "I want to fill my memory with wonder and beauty. I want to recall every sunrise, every mountain peak that reaches for the heavens, and...I want to remember women who look just the way you do right now." The intensity of his gaze embarrassed me and I had to look away. Then, he asked again if he could take my portrait. I glanced back at him...and the pleading look in his eyes...I just couldn't say no, though I hardly felt I looked my best at that moment. We went together into the partitioned area where he had set up his camera and as I sat down on the stool...he uttered the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me. Gazing into my eyes, he said, "Dr. Quinn...your face could comfort any man through an eternity of darkness." And though it was such a wonderful compliment and coming from a handsome and distinguished man...all I could think of at that moment was...I wish with all my heart that Sully would speak this way to me...feel this way about me... **_

_**The next day the children and I sat for a portrait, which included an awkward moment. As Mr. Watkins placed us into position, Brian innocently asked Sully, "Why don't you come be in our picture?" Sully looked decidedly uncomfortable and mumbled, "It wouldn't be right...it's a family portrait." Brian, totally not understanding Sully's reasoning said, "But **__**you're**__** family." Sully wasn't budging, muttering, "Not REAL family." I could tell it was making him uncomfortable, so I reminded Brian that it had to be Sully's decision, we couldn't force him. **_

"My, he was stubborn! It's a wonder they ever got together at all!" Michaela chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess he was just afraid to tell her his feelings...probably couldn't really admit 'em to himself."

"Why do you men have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn? I ain't stubborn!"

"Byron Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, gazing at him incredulously. "You most certainly are!"

"Oh yeah?" he blurted, tickling her unmercifully as she squealed, valiantly trying to squirm away and keep the journal from being damaged in their play.

"Sully, please stop!" Michaela laughingly begged as she gasped for air. "The journal!"

Chuckling, he granted her mercy and they settled down for more reading.

_**What a day. As people were coming for the town photograph, Sully stopped me at the bridge to 'talk.' He proceeded to apologize for not agreeing to be in the portrait with us and explained that he cares about all of us...especially me. He said that the night of my birthday when he kissed me, he **__**meant**__** it. My heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes and I was sure he was about to tell me he loved me...but then he looked around as if very uncomfortable, so I let him off the hook. I said it was the nicest gift that I got, but that's all it has to be...hoping he would jump in and disagree. However, he said he's just not ready and that we're so 'different'. My heart was breaking, but I managed to keep my expression neutral as he stared into my eyes. Then Mr. Watkins called for him and he excused himself, turned and left me standing there. **_

"Oh that man!" Michaela blurted in sympathetic frustration for her ancestor's angst.

Sully just chuckled.

"I can see that _you_ are very much descended from him, Mr. Sully," she quipped, flashing him a saucy glance in response to his chuckle.

"And just what do you mean by THAT, _Mrs. Sully_?"

Turning to face him, eyes twinkling, she teased, "I went through much of the same frustration before you _finally_ proposed to me. Many times I thought you _never would!"_

"Ahh, but when I did, you understood why I waited...right?" he murmured, gazing at her, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers making her skin tingle.

Totally melting, she whispered, "Yes...and it was one of the most beautiful nights of my life...second only to our wedding night."

He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss, and then whispered against her mouth, "Keep reading."

She giggled as she continued.

_**Then, the most terrible thing happened. Oh my goodness, what a fiasco! Just as the town was assembling for the photograph, an argument broke out between some of the town's men and the immigrants, and Mr. Watkins' horse spooked, taking off with his wagon – with Sully inside! There was a terrible crash and the wagon caught on fire. I was so frightened Sully would be injured, but thankfully he wasn't. However – Mr. Watkins lost everything. My heart is broken for him. The only photos he has left are the copies he had in his gallery and the portraits he took while in town. His camera even got broken.**_

"Oh my goodness! How thoughtless and immature to let something like that happen!" Michaela exclaimed.

"I'll say! But then...how did he take that photo of the town?"

"I don't know..." Michaela murmured, squinting her eyes in concentration as she scanned a portion of the handwriting that had faded and was hard to read.

"Oh I see, listen..."

_**August 15 - I'm so proud of Sully and Robert E.! They worked together to build a new camera box for the unbroken lens to fit into – it's perfect! I was so relieved that Mr. Watkins can continue to travel and take photographs and that Colorado Springs was not the end of his career! Everyone in town has been acting very subdued since the debacle. And well they should! **_

_**August 16 – The most amazing thing happened today. Everyone gathered together for the town photograph (including Loren I'm pleased to say) – everyone! Quite a few of the Indians came, the immigrants, and the residents of Shantytown. Then, just as Mr. Watkins was ready to take the portrait, Sully jumped down from the scaffolding and walked straight to me and the children. He stationed himself right next to me...and put his arm around me. I looked over at him in pure shock, but he just met my eyes and smiled. I was so surprised, considering how he reacted to Brian asking him to join our family portrait...and the 'talk' he gave me on the bridge about not being "ready." Will I ever understand that man?**_

"That IS surprisin'..." Sully began as Michaela nodded, a thoughtful expression coming into her eyes as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, carefully removing the folded "honeymoon" sheets from the pocket in the back and opening them, searching for a certain part.

"Listen..."

_**After we made love last night, Sully and I lay comfortably together, reminiscing about events along the course of our relationship and I asked him what made him decide to come and stand with the family for the photograph that day. He then admitted that Mr. Watkins had said to him during one of their excursions, "If a lady like Dr. Quinn ever looked at me the way she looks at you...I'd fall down on one knee and promise myself to her forever." Sully said it made him very uncomfortable and is what prompted him to give me the talk about his not being "ready," but that the more he thought about it, the more it made him realize there was a good possibility another man might try to sweep me off my feet. So, by the day the photograph was taken, he had decided he needed to show me that he was, well, leaning my way. I was somewhat embarrassed to know that Mr. Watkins – and possibly everyone – had been able to plainly see my feelings for Sully. However, I was pleasantly thrilled that he still seemed a trifle jealous when told me.**_

"When we read this the first time, I had no idea what 'photograph' she was talking about – but now we know! The town photo!" Michaela expressed, feeling like a detective uncovering clues to a mystery.

She turned to Sully, her eyes full of wonder as she gazed into his. "Sully...what a treasure we have in this journal. It's nothing short of astounding that Michaela documented so many things so well...and it has survived all these years in such wonderful condition!"

"Yep," he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss. "It survived all these years just for _us_...to make sure we got together."

"Yes indeed," she whispered. Sully took the beloved journal from her hands, placed it on the nightstand and turned out the light as both of them settled down for a time of snuggling...and loving.

OOOOOOO

Michaela slowly opened her eyes in the soft morning light, not moving as she sleepily took in her familiar surroundings. Smiling softly she gazed at the tanned skin of her husband's neck as she lay snuggled spoon-fashion to his back, toasty warm and oh so comfortable. Her eyes lovingly caressed his features, the line of his jaw, and his manly ear with a strand of his wavy, honey colored hair tucked behind it. Closing her eyes, she took inventory of every part of her that was touching a part of him – her chest snuggled against his back, her thighs gently pressed against the backs of his, her feet paired to his, her left arm curled around his waist as her hand gently cupped his warm belly. His arm lay snuggly over hers, his hand covering her own. She didn't want to move a muscle as she lay there listening to his quiet, even breathing, luxuriating in his warm, familiar, masculine scent; a mix of Irish Spring soap, shampoo, and _Sully_.

Thinking about it, she was a little amazed that they had settled into such a comfortable closeness in just over a week of being married. Now when they slept, they _had_ to be touching. If they happened to move a little and break contact while asleep during the night, one or the other would wake up, sensing the absence of the other's touch and move to reestablish their connection, thereby relaxing again and drifting back to sleep.

_What a blessing this man is to me...to my life! _ Michaela mused. Closing her eyes, she silently spoke to God in gratitude...

_Thank You, Lord, for prompting me to read that advertisement for a doctor and giving me the courage to reach out and take the position. Thank You for prompting Dorothy to include the Boston Globe in her search. Thank You for working out every detail in our relationship. Thank You that the children all get along so beautifully with each other and with their new father. Thank You God...for Sully and his love for us...for me._

Michaela silently mouthed, "Amen," as she drew in a deep, contented breath. Feeling her husband so warm and cozy in her arms, she thought back to her life of just one year ago. As a recent divorcee and single mother, she had been so lonely, frightened and unsure of herself when she had seen that ad for a country doctor in Colorado. Other than going away for college, she had never lived away from Boston. Suddenly she was single with three children depending upon her and since being a doctor was the only profession she had known before marrying David, she had to fall back upon those somewhat rusty skills. Against the advice of practically everyone in her life, she had forced herself to step forward and accept the position in Colorado.

Then everything had happened so fast. From the moment she and Sully had met they had each fallen hopelessly in love. They had seen each other and talked together every day since then, except for the week he spent at the reservation last summer. It felt so wonderful to have such a husband, to take care of her, to love her...now she couldn't imagine her life without him. Without Sully, she would go back to being a lonely, self-doubting woman. Sully's love filled her...completed her...gave her back the strength and courage that marriage to David had all but destroyed. The thought of being without him caused an involuntary shiver to pass through her body.

Sully, ever sensitive to his wife's emotions, even in sleep, felt her shiver and it began to rouse him from the place of dreams. He drew in a deep, waking breath and moved slightly, softly squeezing her hand as it warmly cupped his belly.

"Good morning," Michaela whispered into his ear, her warm breath causing a contented smile to grace his lips.

"Mornin'," he responded, gently shifting to his back so she could snuggle into his embrace.

"Sleep good?" he asked softly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Mmm, very. I love waking up like this...cuddled with you," she murmured, leaning her head back to press her lips to his.

"Me too...I can't think of any better way to wake up," he added, hugging her closer to him and initiating another kiss.

"I think I like being married to you," Michaela teased, her eyes sparkling in the morning light coming from the windows.

"You do, huh?" he grinned, raising his hand to her nape; his thumb softly grazed her cheek as he guided her head a little to one side. "Same here," he whispered as he claimed her lips for a thorough good morning kiss.

One kiss and intimate caress led to another and before long, desire sparked within them both. Sully gently rolled his wife to her back and positioned himself for lovemaking as Michaela opened herself to her husband. For the next little while, no other words were necessary.

OOOOOOO

Sometime later, Sully and Michaela strolled along hand in hand behind the Brown Palace's tour guide as he described various details about the hotel's construction. Ten people had signed up for the historical tour of the building, including – much to Sullys' consternation – the Drexlers. He had flashed a look at Michaela in exasperation, as it really seemed this annoying couple were purposely following them. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged in a 'let's just make the best of it' message and he let out a sigh of resignation, pulling her close and planting a kiss on the top of her head. _Ever the peacemaker, she is...but that's one thing I love so much about her..._

Having begun the tour in the lobby, the group stood gazing at the beautiful onyx covered walls as the tour guide excitedly related, "The Brown Palace has long been famous for being the first hotel to boast an indoor atrium lobby, dating from its opening in 1870; for temporarily holding the record for the amount of onyx covering its public areas - 12,400 surface feet - and, when electric lighting was in its infancy, for generating its own electrical power from a magnificent engine room." The tour attendees, including Sully and Michaela, were suitably impressed.

As the guide took them along, pointing out interesting features, he remarked, "The triangular shape of the hotel allows sunlight to illuminate each of its two hundred forty one rooms - in the past, guests even had the option of rooms with morning or afternoon light. Also, below our feet, Rocky Mountain spring water flows from the original 720-foot-deep Artesian wells to faucets in every room. State-of-the-art when it was built and still is," he added.

"I thought the water tasted great in this place," Tom Drexler commented. The others agreed readily.

"The Brown Palace has been open for business every minute of every day since it's opening one hundred forty years ago," the guide continued."Its' distinguished guests number in the hundreds, and the list, which includes royalty, just keeps growing. Every U.S. president has visited the hotel since Teddy Roosevelt in 1905, with the exception of Calvin Coolidge. President Eisenhower even hit a wayward golf ball while practicing in his room and made a dent in the fireplace mantel in the Eisenhower Suite. It remains today as a souvenir," he quipped as the group grinned and chuckled.

"Other distinguished guests include retail magnate J. and the 1960's rock group The Beatles," he continued. "Before the Beatles' visit in 1964, the hotel saw a great surge in applications for housekeepers by young girls. Then after their stay, monetary offers were made for the dishes from which they ate and the sheets on which they slept! The Beatles were besieged by young girl fans often during their stay." Having just seen the reenactment of their concert the night before and how the crowd reacted, Sully and Michaela both chuckled at this, easily imagining the excitement the real "Fab Four" created with their mere presence in the building.

Ushering the group into one of the large opulent elevators, the guide continued his narrative, "Animal performers — famous cats, dogs and monkeys — have been guests, and movie personality Zsa Zsa Gabor once lost her cat in our heating system!" The group chuckled as they imagined the chaos that caused. "But being the grand dame of hotels in Denver, capital to Colorado's cattlemen, it has actually endured having champion bulls displayed in the lobby and, _as late as 1982_, having ten prize Black Angus beeves auctioned off here, raising $1.7 million for the owners and charity. Not only that, but cowboy star Monty Montana used to ride his horse, Rex, into the hotel, usually roping the general manager. On at least one occasion, Monty rode Rex up the grand staircase to a meeting of the Rodeo Cowboys Association!" Shaking their heads at the craziness of that, in such an opulent hotel, the group chuckled and commented among themselves as the elevator reached an upper floor and they disembarked together. Sully successfully steered Michaela to the other side of the group from the Drexlers as she grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

Walking along by the balconies and gazing down to the lobby floor far below, the guide commented, "The balconies of the atrium are surrounded by more than seven hundred wrought iron grillwork panels. Two of them are **upside down**, one to serve the tradition that man, imperfect by nature, must put a flaw into his handiwork. The other, however, was snuck in by a disgruntled workman," he added as the group chuckled. "Troops were quartered in the Brown Palace during World War II. Room 321 was converted to an officers club, and men of the army's Tenth Mountain Division — without orders — practiced rappelling from the hotel's balconies – much to the chagrin of the manager you can be sure!"

After another half hour and many more interesting and/or humorous details, the guide brought the tour to an end and thanked the group for their enthusiasm and interest.

As they dispersed, on a whim, Michaela asked him, "You mentioned earlier that the hotel has kept meticulous records of everything. Might perhaps that include things like sign-in registers?"

"Oh yes ma'am. From the very start, attention to detail has been a hallmark of the hotel. We have every sign-in register ever used, all the way back to the first guest who signed in on opening day. They are kept safe and sound in a water proof and fire proof vault in the basement."

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other and Sully grinned and gave her a nod to go ahead and ask. Grasping her husband's hand, she explained their history to the guide. "This may seem silly but...would there be any chance of us getting a look at the register where our ancestors signed in for their honeymoon?"

"Well, I don't see a problem with that, but the decision is ultimately up to the manager, Mr. Hughes," he explained, then grinning he whispered, "Come on!" Chuckling like children on a treasure hunt, the three descended in the elevator and quickly found the manager. The guide explained the situation and soon the four were descending the steps into the nether regions of the large hotel. The vault was huge and Mr. Hughes quickly worked the combination, opening the large heavy door and flipping a light switch. Moving to the register section, his eyes familiarly scanned the dates on their bindings. "What's the date again?" he asked Sully.

"May 20 or 21, 1870."

"Mmm, the hotel had only been open five months at that point," the manager murmured as he searched. "Here it is!"

Taking the volume from the shelf and dusting it off, he carefully laid it on a table in the center of the vault. Drawing on a pair of thin rubber gloves from a box on the table, he explained, "It's long been a policy to take precautions with the historic documents down here." Sully and Michaela nodded, gripping each other's hands as they watched his every move. Feeling identical emotions, they each swallowed dryly, Michaela biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

The manager opened the volume and carefully scanned the pages, jumping ahead quickly to get closer to the right month and day. "May 19th...May 20th..." he murmured, scanning the names written in old fashioned and somewhat hard to read script – all of them written with a quill pen dipped into an ink well.

"There! They signed in at 10:07 PM. Mr. & Mrs. Byron Sully; address: General Delivery, Colorado Springs," He exclaimed with a grin and a flourish as he turned the book toward the couple.

Michaela gasped in pleasure and Sully drew in a breath as they gazed at Sully's clear, strong handwriting. Unbidden, tears formed in Michaela's eyes as she pictured him standing before the desk in his nice 'Boston' suit, Michaela by his side in a long beautiful dress, watching with pride and overwhelming love as her new husband signed them in for their honeymoon stay.

"Do you know which room they were given...is this it?" Sully asked, his eyes hopeful as he looked to their new friend.

The manager glanced back at the number written at the end of the line. "Yes it is...they stayed in room 503." Glancing between the two and practically reading their minds, he whispered with a wink, "If it isn't occupied at the moment...of course you can see it."

"Oh Sully, this is amazing! I never expected to see something like this!" Michaela exclaimed as Sully wrapped an arm around her and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if she brought her doctor's bag with her," he quipped.

"The wife was a doctor?" Mr. Hughes asked with interest, something familiar sparking in his memory.

"Yes she was. Dr. Michaela Quinn. She kept her professional name when she was working, but probably answered to _Michaela Sully_ when she wasn't," Michaela explained.

The manager's eyes grew large. "Dr. Michaela Quinn. You folks will like this," he declared mysteriously. Stepping to another shelf, he scanned the bound volumes until he found the one he sought. Bringing it back, he opened it and scanned the pages until he found the tidbit he remembered from the early days of his employment, when he was a tour guide and familiarized himself with the hotel's history.

"Every manager since the beginning has kept a 'journal' of sorts, jotting down interesting and pertinent information that happened at the hotel during the course of the day. The information has come in very handy over the years to remember dates of anything and everything. Look at this," he murmured as he turned the volume for their perusal.

Sully read aloud, _**"May 26, 1870. Judge Martin Van Buren Luther fell today, tripping over a piece of luggage. Hitting his head on a table, he was knocked unconscious. Pandemonium erupted and the hotel doctor was summoned, only to find he had stepped out. A woman guest stepped forward as she and her husband exited the dining room. Introducing herself as Dr. Michaela Quinn, she offered her assistance. I was too shocked at first to respond, so she took the initiative and bent down to examine the distinguished judge. Her husband ran to their room and returned with her medical bag. Dr. Quinn proceeded to treat the large gash on Judge Luther's head, quite efficiently I might add, and set about giving orders for his care. He was taken to his suite where Dr. Quinn tended to him, watching over him until he awakened. By then our doctor had returned and commended Dr. Quinn for her excellent care of the patient."**_

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed. "Remember in the honeymoon narrative, Michaela mentioned that she and Sully had made friends with a judge and Sully had spent much time, when they saw him at meals, telling him about the beauty of the Red Rocks area and how in times far past it was a favored campsite of the Ute Indians? She said the judge showed great interest in it. It must be this Judge Luther!"

Sully nodded in agreement as the manager spoke up. "Well then, that's another amazing coincidence. That particular judge was responsible for giving the area its earliest known name - the Garden of the Angels. If I remember my history correctly, he put forth a ruling for that on July 4, 1870. A little over a month after meeting your ancestors."

Grinning in pleasure of piecing such a puzzle together, he reached out and shook their hands, quipping, "I'm honored to meet the namesakes of people like Byron Sully and Michaela Quinn." 


	4. A Warning, Four Days, & The Break In

**CHAPTER 4 – A Warning, Four Days, & The Break In**

Sully was restless. Confusing images teased his mind as he struggled to make sense of them...Michaela screaming his name as soldiers in uniforms of days gone by held her arms...he looked down at the rigid hands clutching his own manacled wrists as they dragged him away from his love and the children, his hair long and wild, obscuring his vision as he fought to get loose. Then abruptly the scene changed to Tom Drexler with an evil grin, his wife appearing frightened, and Michaela unconscious on the floor at their feet...covered in blood...

"Michaela!" he all but shouted as he bolted upright in the bed. Instantly waking, Michaela reached for him as she sat up. "Sully...? What is it sweetheart?"

Breathing heavily and blinking hard as the images began to recede from his mind, Sully swallowed dryly, taking in a deep shuddering breath.

She touched a comforting hand to his face, surprised to find it wet with perspiration. He ran a hand through his hair as he took in another breath, his heart rate beginning to slow back down. Swallowing again, he took hold of her hand and brushed it with his lips. "Nightmare," he whispered. "Sorry I woke you."

"My goodness...it must have been terrible," she murmured sympathetically. "What was it about?"

Sully shook his head at the fleeting images. "Just...weird, disjointed scenes...soldiers...holdin' you back as you screamed for me...more soldiers draggin' me away...Tom Drexler...you...hurt..." he stopped, unable to voice the last image. He turned and gathered her into his arms; immensely thankful it was just a dream.

"It's alright...it was only a dream...everything's okay..." Michaela whispered against his ear as they sat cuddled together, gently rocking back and forth.

"Michaela...I've got a bad feelin' about that Drexler guy...but I just can't put my finger on it," he murmured as he gently rubbed her back. The image of his precious wife covered in blood swam through his mind again and he shuddered, unconsciously tightening his arms around her. Pressing his lips to her temple, he whispered, "I want you to keep away from those two...they're up to no good..."

"Alright Sully...but lay back down now...snuggle with me...try to go back to sleep," she urged gently.

He pulled back and lifted a hand to caress her face, leaning in to brush her lips with his.

"In a minute...I need a drink of water. You lay back down...go back to sleep."

"Not without you," Michaela grinned lovingly.

He smiled as he relaxed a bit, moving to get out of bed. "I'll be right back."

She watched him go, wondering about her normally calm, relaxed husband suffering a nightmare.

OOOOOOOO

Tom Drexler paced in his room three floors down. Diane watched him as she sat curled up in a chair, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"How much longer? I've done everything you've asked me to do...no one suspects anything...I want to go home to my..."

"Shut up and let me think!" he spat at her. She immediately clamped her mouth shut, warily watching him run a hand through his hair as he turned to pace back in the other direction. She'd learned better than to push him.

"I gotta figure a way IN there...and it better be soon...we're running out of money," he muttered.

OOOOOOOO

An hour later, Sully lay on his back wide awake, Michaela snuggled against his side sound asleep.

Thinking back, he realized his nightmare probably stemmed from something they had read recently in the journal about the first Sully being captured by troops in Washington and ultimately sentenced to be shot, but then changed to life in prison. The 1870's Michaela had described the incident so thoroughly, and her feelings and thoughts so poignantly, it had stuck in his mind like glue.

_**I couldn't believe it. We were just standing there together waiting to board the train when soldiers came down the platform, pushing people aside, heading straight for us. They surrounded us, bayonets at the ready, and asked Sully if he was 'Lieutenant Byron Sully'. I began to tell them they had the wrong man, but Sully said, "I'm Lieutenant Sully." Before I knew what was happening, they said he was under arrest and began dragging him away, treating him roughly as they pushed and shoved him along. Panicked, I screamed and screamed for him, not knowing what to do. The children were terrified. **_

_**Pulling every string I could, they let me in to see him. Oh my love! Seeing him broke my heart. He was chained, like an animal, barefoot and filthy – God knows what those vindictive soldiers had done to him after they took him away from me. He was clearly ashamed for me to see him like that and asked what I was doing there. When I told him I would work to get him out, he let me know in no uncertain terms that he was resigned to his fate. He told me to take the children and go back to Colorado Springs. But I couldn't just leave him there! When I finally got him to tell me the whole story, his anguish over what he had done while 'following orders' tore me apart. When they dragged me away from him that last time and he told me he loved me, I was frightened down to my very soul that I would never see my precious Byron Sully again.**_

_**I was determined to do everything in my power, legal or otherwise, to free the man I love. With a little luck, well placed friends, and God's help, I was able to...**_

Sully hadn't told Michaela this, but for the first time since they had met and all of this had started, he'd felt fear regarding the uncanny parallels between their relationship and their ancestors'.

Lying there, he told himself over and over that he would just be careful – extra careful. He'd make sure he didn't do anything to get himself in trouble with the law...but deep down he knew that Sully hadn't really _done_ anything to deserve being dragged away from the woman he loved and thrown into a dank, cold, miserable prison cell.

Then on top of these thoughts came the disturbing images of Tom and Diane Drexler – with Michaela on the floor hurt. _What is UP with that?_

After several more minutes, his thoughts not getting him anywhere, he told himself to just shake it off and go back to enjoying his honeymoon with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Turning toward her, he gathered her closer in his arms, breathing in her familiar scent with a soft smile, and managed to drift back to sleep.

OOOOOOOO

The next morning, after a quick shower, the couple decided to spend the day determinedly shopping for gifts to take home to their loved ones and friends. On the way, they stopped in for bite to eat at Ellington's, their hotel's premier place to go for breakfast or lunch.

As they perused the menu, the young waitress waiting patiently at their table, Michaela flashed her a smile and murmured, "I think I'll just have a bagel with cream cheese, orange marmalade on the side, and coffee, please."

Sully, scanning the menu to the bottom and spotting his heart's desire, looked up at the waitress, his eyes twinkling breathtakingly in the morning light shining through the window. The young woman's heart skipped a beat at their mesmerizing power. "I'll have blueberry pancakes with maple syrup...and coffee, please," he requested. His brow momentarily furrowed as he saw her hesitate, then blinking and clearing her throat, she quickly wrote down the order with a hurried, "Yes, sir...and yes, ma'am," she added, gathering up the menus before beating a hasty, embarrassed retreat.

Michaela chuckled softly as Sully turned his eyes on her, totally unaware of what had just happened. He leaned over toward her, taking one of her hands and raising it to his lips. Searching her eyes, he murmured, "What's funny?"

Michaela leaned in and softly brushed his lips with hers.

"You don't have a _clue_ the affect you have on women, do you Mr. Sully?"

"The affect I have on women?"

"Mmm, hmm. You flashed those incredible eyes of yours at that waitress and she almost forgot how to do her job."

Sully chuckled somewhat shyly and glanced around before pulling her closer and whispering in her ear, "There's only ONE woman I care about havin' an affect on...and for the past ten days...I been doin' pretty good on that score, I'd say."

"Mmm, more than 'pretty good'...I'd say more like, oh...excellent...fantastic...mind blowing..." she answered, punctuated by tiny kisses to his cheek and lips.

"I thought you were hungry," he chuckled as he puckered for her final kiss.

"I am..."

"Well then...you better hush talkin' like that...or we'll find ourselves orderin' room service..._again_," he murmured playfully in her ear as she blushed a soft pink, glancing around to make sure no one was noticing their risqué banter.

"We've hardly spent any time _out_ of that room in the past ten days..." she pointed out, nearly breathless.

"Are ya complainin'?" he whispered, sturdily reminding himself they were in public as he refrained from openly taking her in his arms.

"Not at all," she answered softly, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek as she valiantly dialed herself back down a notch or two.

"Ahh, the Sullys!" an unwelcome male voice rudely intruded.

Sully clamped his teeth together and tried to squash a frustrated sigh as he sat back in his chair, casting his eyes up to the owner of the voice. He cleared his throat and murmured, "Drexler," then moving his eyes to the woman, he politely acknowledged, "Diane." Michaela also murmured greetings as she sat back in her seat.

"It's so funny how we just keep running into each other, isn't it?" Diane Drexler gushed as she took a seat at the next table with her husband. The word "air head" went through Sully's mind as he clamped his mouth shut and reached under the table to take hold of Michaela's hand. She squeezed his fingers in response.

"Yes, it certainly is," Michaela responded to the woman's comment with a forced pleasant smile.

"So, how many more days do you have left on your honeymoon?" Diane asked as the young waitress brought menus, water, and utensils to their table.

Michaela flashed a look at Sully, knowing he didn't like giving specific information to these two, but didn't know how to avoid the direct question without sounding rude. "Only four, unfortunately."

The Drexlers exchanged glances.

"How many do _you_ have left?" Michaela asked politely.

"How many what? Oh! Um..." Diane stumbled, glancing quickly at Tom.

"We'll be leaving the day after you," he supplied.

Just then the waitress brought the Sullys' order and the two began to eat their meal, hoping the other couple would take the hint.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Diane asked with a big smile, oblivious to Sully's silent signals.

"Well..." Michaela began.

"We're just down here for some breakfast and to give the maid time to clean the room," Sully interrupted, giving Michaela a pointed, "Don't Disagree With Me" look. She just smiled and continued eating.

The waitress then came to take the Drexlers' order, giving Michaela and Sully a few moments. Eating quickly and practically gulping down his coffee, Sully sent silent instructions to Michaela, which she instantly understood. Quickly finishing, she stood with him as he made polite excuses to the Drexlers and, with a hand to the small of her back, he guided Michaela out of the restaurant.

When they were far enough away, Michaela put a hand on Sully's arm and stopped him. "What was all that about?"

"I told ya – I don't trust those two. Somethin' about them just don't set right with me."

"Sully...I trust you and I trust your judgment...but I really don't understand...they seem alright to me..."

Sully smiled and leaned over, brushing her lips with his. "Maybe I'm wrong...but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Is this about your nightmare?"

"It's more than that..." he began, taking her hand and ushering her out the door. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come out of the restaurant and catch us."

OOOOOOOO

The rest of the day went beautifully for the lovers as they roamed in and out of shops on Antique Row, looking for items for each person on their list. Besides t-shirts for everyone, they had already purchased a supply of Java City coffee for Grace when they had visited the Red Rocks Trading Post after the concert.

One gift in particular they had purchased was a vintage tomahawk toy for Brian, the head made of a smooth rounded stone, brightly painted in vibrant colors. They had momentarily disagreed over this item, but Sully had won out, insisting that Brian couldn't cut himself or anyone with it and it would make him feel like he was one of the guys. Knowing the little boy _had_ felt a little left out when Matthew received his special gift at Christmas, Michaela acquiesced to her husband's wisdom.

Finally finding the last gift on the list – a pair of earrings for Elizabeth – the tired but satisfied couple dragged their purchases and themselves on the bus for the ride back to their hotel. They snuck upstairs like bandits, glancing around for the Drexlers and giggling like teenagers late for their curfew.

OOOOOOOO

For the remaining four days of their idyllic honeymoon, the lovers chose to stay pretty much in their room, making love, talking, making plans for the future, reading large sections of the journal together, telling stories of their pasts they hadn't gotten around to before, catching up on emails from the kids and everyone on complimentary wireless laptops, and of course, indulging in 'room service.'

Getting the same waiter, Carlos, every time really caused Michaela some moments of embarrassment, even though he was a study in nonchalance, to the point where several times she even hid in the bathroom until he was gone, receiving some good natured teasing from her amused husband.

"Michaela...this is one of their honeymoon suites. I'm sure he's used to the occupants calling down for room service – and I'm sure we're not the first to do that...more than once," he had teased.

"Still, I...I keep expecting him to react...or look at me strangely...or...something," she finished lamely as Sully chuckled and gathered her in his arms for a thorough hug.

"Come on," he encouraged, "let's eat these steaks before they get cold and we have to call him back to re-warm them!"

"Oh no...I'd eat it ice cold rather than do that!" she chuckled as they sat together in their table alcove.

...Then all too soon, their last night of honeymoon had arrived. They had gone out that day to Dry Creek Galleries to pick up their prized possession – the 1868 Town Photo, and had been very pleased with the results. The owner, James Mattingly, had restored and repaired the photo's faded and torn edges and water spots, and had matted and framed the portrait to go over the mantel in the living room of the homestead. The couple were ecstatic and lavished praise upon him, promising that they were now 'customers for life'. After discussing the choices of how to transport it, it was decided that he would package it up and ship it directly to their home, thereby taking no chances with possible breakage in the cargo hold of a plane to Boston, not to mention the well publicized reputation Denver International had for losing travelers' luggage. James informed them that he conducted regular business with Colorado Springs and was connected with other galleries who ran a co-op delivery truck once a week. It would run the next day. Problem solved!

That night, it was a subdued pair that ordered room service one last time. Neither seemed very hungry – Michaela ordered a salad, Sully a sandwich and chips. When Carlos brought it inside, Sully thanked him for his perfect service over the course of their wonderful two weeks and slipped him a good-sized bill on his way out as the surprised and pleased waiter bid them a fond farewell and a happy marriage.

As they sat together on their honeymoon bed slowly nibbling on their 'last supper', Michaela's eyes met Sully's, each thinking the same thing.

"I know, sweetheart...I can't believe it's over," Sully murmured, drawing her against his side.

"It's funny," Michaela mused, "I miss the children and in some ways can't wait to see them...but on the other hand...I wish we could just stay here forever. I wish we could just hit 'replay' and start the two weeks all over again!"

"That'd be great...only next time we'll make sure we don't meet the Drexlers!" Sully teased, both chuckling in agreement.

"Only one thing good about this bein' the end of our honeymoon..." Sully murmured. Michaela raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

"It means it's the beginnin' of the rest of our lives – together – with our four kids...and maybe more."

"Yes, indeed," Michaela whispered, kissing his cheek and settling back against him as they each let their minds drift to the wonderful future in store for them all.

OOOOOOOO

The next morning, their bags all packed, they stood together embracing and looking around one last time at their first real 'home' where they had 'lived, loved, slept and ate' together as a married couple. The place where they had really gotten to know one another, learned to sleep comfortably together, learned to compromise with each other's tastes and desires...and learned to be patient and passionate lovers.

"I'll never forget this place," Michaela whispered as she gazed at the lovely furnishings, her eyes landing and remaining upon the king size bed as her mind replayed scenes of their lovemaking there.

"Neither will I," Sully murmured, moving around behind her and kissing her neck as he, too, gazed upon the object that had witnessed their shared passions.

"Our honeymoon was perfect, Sully," Michaela whispered in awe. "Not one thing happened to cause us regret or sorrow or pain. It was magnificently magical, positively perfect, and wonderfully romantic." Turning in his arms, she gazed up into those eyes she adored, and murmured, "Thank you, Sully...for making me the happiest woman who ever lived."

He shook his head slowly, leaning in to brush her lips with his. "That was easy, mé'oo'o, since you've made ME the happiest _man_ the world has ever known."

Leaning together, the lovers indulged in one more passionate kiss before being interrupted by porters coming to the door to take their luggage downstairs.

After gazing over the balcony railing one more time, they stepped into the elevator, surprised to find the Drexlers there, since they knew they occupied a room three floors down. Seeming to read their minds, Tom Drexler offered, "We were just up to the top floor to look down at that beautiful lobby. Diane just can't get enough of it."

Shaking hands with the Sullys, the other couple bade them goodbye and a happy marriage. Sully, for one, was very glad of the prospect of NEVER seeing them again.

As the honeymoon lovers stood at the check out desk minutes later while Sully settled up their bill, Michaela wrapped her arms around herself, a nagging feeling bombarding her mind. Finally, she said, "Sully, I have the strongest feeling that we've left something in the room. I just can't shake it. I'm going back up to make sure."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm pretty sure we got everything," Sully replied, slightly distracted by something the clerk was saying.

"I'll be right back down," she murmured, moving over to the elevator and getting right on.

"Michaela wait!" Sully called to her, but too late as the doors had already shut.

Shrugging, he turned back to the clerk as she finished detailing and totaling up. Sully then handed her his debit card and she went to another room to run it.

OOOOOOOO

Michaela stepped out of the elevator on their floor and walked briskly to the room. Knowing they had left it unlocked as per check out instructions, she turned the handle and quickly took several steps inside, stopping short at the sight that met her eyes.

There, standing on one of the tables, reaching toward one of the room's air conditioning ducts was Tom Drexler. Diane stood at his feet as if waiting for something. They both had turned toward the door as Michaela opened it.

"What are you doing?" Michaela half whispered as she tried to make sense of the bizarre situation.

"You shouldn't have come back here," Tom ground out angrily as he hopped down from the table and advanced toward her.

"Tom! What are you doing?" Dianne gasped, trying to grasp his arm, but he shook her off and advanced another menacing step toward Michaela.

"You said no one would get hurt!" Diane tried again.

"How was I to know this stupid bi*** would come back!" he barked as Michaela tried valiantly to think of what to do. Could she make a dash for the door? _Oh Sully! You were so right about these two! Oh how I wish I had listened to you! _

Closing her eyes tightly, she silently begged, _**Sully! I need you! Please come to me!**_

Opening her eyes, she decided to try to run for the door, but Drexler had placed himself between her and it and she backed away from him toward the center of the room.

Something in the man's eyes made Michaela know instantly that he was very determined and extremely dangerous. She instantly feared for her life and the thought flashed through her mind that she might never see her husband or children again. Swallowing dryly, she tried, "Look...I have no idea what you are doing in here and I don't care. Just let me go...I won't say _anything_, I promise."

"Ha, yeah _right_. I ain't taking any chances," he growled as he advanced toward her.

"She said she wouldn't _say_ anything, Tom!"

"She's a _liar_. I let her out of this room and she'll run right down and tell that husband of hers," he murmured disgustedly as he reached for Michaela.

"Tom NO!" Diane yelled, pulling at his arm again.

He seized her arm hurtfully, angrily looking into her eyes. "You don't understand, sis. This would be my third time up. I ain't going back to _prison_. NO WAY. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that."

OOOOOOOO

Sully, cooling his heels at the check out desk, turned to their luggage and made another inspection. Sure they had not forgotten anything, he smiled good-naturedly at his wife's penchant for double and triple checking every detail. _That's probably what makes her a good doctor, though._ As he opened the bag of gifts, his eyes lit on Brian's tomahawk and he grinned as he imagined the little boy's eyes lighting up when he saw it. He reached in and took it out, examining the workmanship.

Then out of nowhere, he heard Michaela's voice, almost as if she were nearby – only she sounded upset and terribly frightened. _Sully! I need you! Please come to me!_

He knew immediately it was their uncanny connection. His heart began to pound in fright as he _felt_ her fear. Primal fear, as if for her very life. In an instant he realized his nightmare had been a forewarning.

"Michaela!" he whispered. Without a second thought, he took off running for the elevator. Weaving past people and pushing one couple out of the way with barely an apology, he stepped quickly inside and punched the floor number and the 'door close' button, ignoring people running to catch it.

The instant the doors began to open on their floor, he was out and sprinting down the hall, coming to a halt just outside the closed door.

"Tom NO!" he heard Diane Drexler yell. Carefully, his hand shaking, he grasped the handle and slowly turned it, easing the door open as he heard Tom explaining that he wasn't going back to prison. With the door open just a bit, Sully could see their reflections in the bureau mirror, his wife, white faced with fear, while that MAN had the gall to be advancing on her to do her harm.

Kicking the door open, Sully yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE, DREXLER! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Before any of them could blink, Tom Drexler reached out and grabbed Michaela, hauling her in front of him, a knife appearing in his hand as he brandished it toward them both.

They were at a standstill. Michaela stared wide-eyed at her husband, unsure of just how much violence Tom Drexler was capable of, her eyes begging Sully to be careful. Diane stood looking back and forth between the men, her hands on her mouth.

"Come inside and shut the door, or I'll kill her right now," Drexler ordered, his voice quietly menacing.

Feeling the weight of the tomahawk in his hand, Sully made his decision. Shaking his head slowly in response, he looked steadily into his wife's eyes, willing her to trust him. He uttered one word to her, and she instantly understood his intentions.

"Rattlesnake."

Not moving, Michaela shut her eyes tight and waited.

The moments ticked by as the two men stared each other down and Sully waited for his opportunity, the air in the room rife with tension. The instant Drexler took his eyes off Sully and put them on Diane to give her instructions, Sully struck. In the blink of an eye, he brought the tomahawk up and back, expertly throwing it at Drexler's head, which was touching Michaela's, the smooth rock 'blade' connecting solidly with the center of his forehead. The man dropped like a stone.

Freed from her captor, Michaela ran to her husband and he gathered her in his arms as Diane ran to her brother. Kneeling by him, she shouted, "You've killed him!"

At that moment, uniformed security guards arrived at the door, summoned by concerned guests who had heard the yelling.

OOOOOOOO

"What are you doing?" Michaela screeched as two policemen pulled Sully's arms roughly behind his back and fastened handcuffs on his wrists.

"That man was trying to hurt me – my husband _saved_ my life!"

"All we know, ma'am, is that your husband here used a weapon and the other man is unconscious. Right now we don't know _who_ is the worse offender."

"It wasn't a weapon! It was a child's toy!" Michaela argued.

"Even a child's toy can become deadly in the hand's of an expert," the officer countered.

"SULLY!" Michaela screamed as they dragged her husband out of the room. "Michaela!" Sully yelled, trying desperately to turn back to her, but they yanked him along, threatening to charge him with resisting arrest.

"Where are you taking him?" She yelled to an officer as they roughhoused her husband onto the elevator. She determinedly placed her hands on the door to keep it from closing.

"District 6 Substation for questioning, Ma'am."

"Take me, too! I know what happened here!"

"Michaela, NO! Call Robert. Ask him to get me a lawyer, ASAP. We gotta have somebody on the outside who knows what's goin' on so they can't _railroad_ me," Sully instructed, glancing with contempt at the roughest of the officers before turning his gaze upon his harried wife. Staring piercingly into her eyes to get her to understand his point, he had to fight off chilling thoughts of the first Sully being railroaded to that prison and given the death penalty.

The intensity of his look got through to her and she took a ragged breath, swallowing dryly.

"All right, Sully...I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Tomorrow morning is the earliest," an officer instructed as Michaela stepped back and the door closed, effectively separating her from her precious soul mate.

By that time, the hotel manager and quite a crowd had assembled in the hall. The manager, totally sympathetic to their plight, informed Michaela that he would put her up in a room for the night, no charge. Unfortunately not the Roosevelt Suite, as that was already reserved. That was fine with Michaela, as she was sure she couldn't have slept a wink in that bed without her husband.

Twenty minutes later, settled in a room alone, Michaela opened her cell phone and called her sister's number. Rebecca answered on the first ring.

"Michaela? How are you, madam honeymooner?" she joked.

"Oh Becca...something...terrible has happened!" Michaela got out before bursting into tears.

OOOOOOOO

The next twenty-four hours brought a whirlwind of emotions to everyone concerned. Robert got right on the phone with his attorney who contacted a law school buddy in Denver. He'd come directly to the hotel and met with Michaela. She told him everything she knew about the Drexler couple and in detail what had transpired in the room.

Using his connections, the attorney, John Levy, started wheels rolling in several areas, one of which was finding out if Drexler had a prison record. He found out plenty. Drexler had, indeed, been incarcerated two times before, both times for peddling in stolen merchandise – namely rare coins and stamps. The attorney then obtained a court order to have the room searched, specifically the air conditioning duct Michaela had mentioned. They hit the jackpot – an envelope taped to the bottom of the duct, inside of which were ten rare and very expensive stamps, no doubt stolen.

Police officers were then sent to the hospital and were in the room when Tom Drexler regained consciousness. Faced with the unmitigated evidence, he and his sister confessed to all charges. Diane was released as having been a mostly unknowing and unwilling accomplice, as she truly had not known everything her brother had planned and had tried valiantly to stop him from hurting Michaela.

That night, alone in her hotel room, Michaela was as lonely and miserable as she'd ever been in her life. Her sleep was tortured with scenes of Sully calling out for her, his hands cuffed tightly behind his back. The scenes would morph into worse and worse scenarios in which the officers were beating him or kicking him as he lay helpless on the floor and she would wake up shaken and crying out for her precious husband.

Finally, worn out, Michaela got up and dug the journal out of their luggage, making herself comfortable against the headboard as she searched for and found Michaela's entries about when _her_ Sully had been incarcerated in Washington. She read and reread the words of her ancestor as she told of her feelings during that trying time, desperate to see how the first Michaela got through it all.

_**I sincerely hope nothing bad like this ever happens to us again. I want to forget it, but each time I close my eyes... still... I can see my precious Sully as they dragged him away from me...or when he stood alone and frightened as they read his sentence, that he would be shot the next morning...or his expression as he read the paper that said his sentence had been commuted to Life in Prison...or his tears as he told me his shameful secret, that he had killed an innocent man while acting as an unsuspecting pawn in a money game...or his precious kiss as we said goodbye that last time, clutching at each other through the cold cell bars, not knowing if we would ever see each other again. Then later, after the escape, I shudder each time I remember how the policeman viciously hit him in the head immediately after Sully had saved the President's life! He had joked that he was glad he had a hard head, but I had been so frightened when he took such a blow! **_

_**Sully is my heart. Though we aren't even married yet...I don't think I could live without his love, his protection, or his presence in my daily life. I've come to need him so much; he's like the very air I breathe. Please God! Protect my love from harm!**_

Michaela sat back, those words echoing in her mind, "Please God – protect my love from harm." She realized then that's what she needed. She had done everything she could for Sully after they had taken him away – everything..._except to pray_.

Climbing out and kneeling next to the bed, she spent the next half hour pouring her heart out to God, begging Him to protect Sully and bring this whole mess to a swift and right conclusion.

And He did just that. Early the next morning, John Levy knocked on Michaela's door, sporting a huge smile when she opened it. At her questioning look, he confessed, "I have a surprise for you."

Just then, a man's left hand slowly slid into view from beside the door, the fingers waving at her as his wedding band sparkled. A very familiar wedding band...on a very familiar hand.

"Sully!" Michaela squealed in relief, flying into her husband's outstretched arms as he moved into her view, grinning from ear to ear.

After giving the lovers time to greet and console one another, the attorney smilingly offered to take them to the airport for their re-booked flight to Boston, to which they readily agreed. First things first, however, Sully wasted no time grabbing some clean clothes from their luggage and ducking in the bathroom for a quick shower, feeling an intense need to wash away the filth of the place where he'd been forced to spend the night.

Thirty minutes later in the taxi on the way to the airport, John filled them both in on, as old Paul Harvey used to say, "The Rest of the Story." Drexler had confessed to stealing the stamps from a couple who had stayed in the Roosevelt suite two years before and hiding the goods right there in the room, having gotten into the room on the pretext of doing maintenance. The couple had immediately noticed the theft, and the entire staff was searched, but the goods were never found. Before he could come back and retrieve them, however, he was caught and prosecuted for another theft and spent the last two years in prison. Being a 'career' criminal, the judge had made it very clear that he would lock him up and throw away the key if Drexler ever appeared before him again. He had convinced his sister he needed to get the stamps to sell for money to leave the country and start over.

"But why did they keep hanging around us so much?" Sully wanted to know.

"My guess is Drexler was trying to make sure they blended in, just in case anyone may be watching for a man by himself. Then, since their cover was a couple on their honeymoon, and you two happened to be occupying the room they needed to get into, it fit their need to cozy up to you and kind of act like you – doing things you were doing – like the concert."

"Sully had a bad feeling about them from the start," Michaela commented, leaning her face into Sully's neck and closing her eyes again in sheer joy of having him back with her.

"Well...somethin' never felt right about 'em." Sully explained. "I even caught Drexler givin' Michaela the eye the night of the concert, which really ticked me off...and I never saw 'em huggin' or kissin' or even lookin' at each other like they were on a honeymoon." He pulled his wife close and luxuriated in being with her again as their attorney friend made polite conversation the rest of the way to their destination.

At the departure gate, John Levy's parting words to the couple were, "You guys are good people...there are some who would want to try and sue the police department for the rough treatment they gave you. And guys...don't let this incident spoil your memories of your honeymoon. Remember all of the _good_ things that happened to you in Denver. Okay? Everything worked out fine...and a criminal was apprehended!" he added with a grin.

They smilingly nodded and agreed, shaking hands with the attorney and lavishing upon him their heartfelt thanks for all he'd done to get Sully released.

Then they turned and walked down the breezeway, arms wrapped around each other, and boarded their plane for Boston.


	5. The Family Reunited

**CHAPTER 5 – The Family Reunited**

"Oh Sully...last night was the longest night of my life," Michaela murmured in her husband's ear as they sat entwined together in their seats, waiting for the plane to begin takeoff.

"Yeah, for me, too," he whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Pulling back a little so she could look into his eyes, she asked, "How did they treat you in the jail?"

Sully gazed into her eyes and shrugged. "Not too bad."

"Tell me what happened," Michaela urged, bringing up one hand to gently caress his cheek with the backs of her fingertips, still so thankful to have him back with her, safe and sound.

Catching her hand with his and giving it a gentle kiss, he drew in a deep breath as he thought back. "Well...they fingerprinted me and ran my record...and, of course, they found that I didn't have one. Then they brought me into a room and questioned me for a couple of hours, askin' the same questions over and over. I could tell they were tryin' to trip me up and confuse me, get me to 'slip up'. Then John got there," he paused, giving her a grin of thanks for her part in that.

"I really liked him," Michaela interjected. "He's kind and thoughtful...and he really knows his business."

"Yeah, amen to that," Sully agreed. "Well, they let me and John talk alone and he brought me up to date on what he'd found out to that point. Then he told me to sit tight, that he hoped he'd have me out by mornin'. Oh, and he reached out and shook my hand, with a gleam in his eye, and said, 'your stunning wife sends her love.'" He grinned at Michaela's pleased blush at the compliment.

"What then?"

"Then they put me in some kind of holdin' cell with about ten other guys," he paused, giving an involuntary shiver as he remembered the unsavory characters with whom he'd had to spend the night. "Believe me," he continued, "it was a VERY long night...I hardly slept a wink – and when I did drift off, I kept dreamin' somebody was breakin' into your hotel room and tryin' to get to ya," he added, taking her hand again and pressing it reverently to his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded in complete understanding. "I kept dreaming the policemen were hurting you."

He squeezed her hands as he continued, "Then, about three o'clock or so, it dawned on me that I had tried everything else to help myself...except _pray_." At this, he lowered his head sheepishly. "So I spent about a half hour pourin' my heart out to God and askin' Him to fix the mess...and to protect _you_. After that, I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, they were comin' to get me and said I was free to go."

Her eyes had filled as she heard his sheepish confession and, swallowing, she told him about her similar prayer – at nearly the same time. "He answered us, Sully."

He grinned, whispering, "Yep," raising his eyes to the ceiling and whispering, "Thanks."

Lowering his eyes back to Michaela's, he reached up and with a thumb gently wiped a tear that found its way down her cheek. "I missed you so much," he murmured, then leaning in and touching her forehead with his, he whispered, "I'm addicted to ya, you know...I can't sleep now without ya next to me."

Michaela nodded gently in agreement, leaning in to brush his lips with hers. "Same here."

Her lips lingered and he pressed in, deepening the kiss, both of them luxuriating in the familiar feel and taste of each other's mouths. As would always happen when they kissed, the rest of the world quickly melted away and it became just the two of them. After several minutes of this, they were both startled to realize a stewardess had been gently trying to get their attention to tell them to fasten their seatbelts in preparation for takeoff. Chuckling with them, she commented, "Going home from your honeymoon?"

Glancing at each other, Michaela replied, "Yes..._the_ most wonderful honeymoon two people ever had."

As the plane began to taxi and then gather speed to take off, the couple holding each other's hands tightly, Michaela glanced over at her husband of two weeks and quipped, "I wonder if we made a baby while we were in Denver."

Sully winked, but waited until they were airborne and the seatbelt sign had gone off before, unbuckling his belt, he leaned over her and nuzzled her ear, whispering, "Hope so...but if not, it wasn't for lack of _tryin'_!"

Michaela giggled in pleasure and agreement. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to him.

"Sully...I haven't had the chance to ask you, but...why did you come after me to the room yesterday?"

Thinking back to that moment in the lobby of the hotel, he smiled into her eyes. "I heard your voice say, _Sully! I need you! Please come to me!_ Almost as if you were nearby, soundin' like you were scared out of your mind. I knew it was our connection workin'. I didn't even think, just took off runnin', tryin' to get to you," he explained matter-of-factly.

Tears had begun to fill her eyes at his words and she took in a ragged breath. "Thank you...for being my hero, _again_," she murmured lovingly, leaning over for a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome," he replied with a wink as they settled down together to talk of anything that came to mind on the four-hour flight to Boston.

OOOOOOOOO

"There they are!" Hannah and Colleen both squealed as the assembled group spotted Sully and Michaela in the crowd of people disembarking from the plane. The couple spotted them at the same time and waved, dodging other passengers in their effort to break through to their family.

"We missed you so much!" The kids cried, almost in unison, launching themselves at their parents, nearly bowling them over in their excitement.

"We missed you too!" Sully laughingly answered and Michaela echoed as they tried to hug each child individually. Sully at first reaching to shake Matthew's hand, but the boy grinned and took his father into a firm bear hug.

"Did you enjoy yourselves with your grandmother and aunts?" Michaela asked, reaching past Colleen's head to hug and kiss her mother, Rebecca and Robert. She cast a questioning look at Rebecca, unsure if the adults had let the children know Sully had spent the night in a Denver jail, to which Rebecca answered with a slight negative shake of her head. Brian and Hannah launched into some of the fun highlights of their stay as the group made their way along.

After a few minutes, Sully and Robert broke off from the group to retrieve the couple's luggage from the baggage area. When they were out of earshot of the others, Sully reached over and grasped his brother-in-law's hand firmly.

"I wanna thank you for all your help yesterday. That lawyer friend of your attorney was fantastic."

"Sully, I didn't really do much, just made one phone call," Robert good-naturedly argued. "But tell me...what the heck happened that got you _arrested_, man?"

Sully shook his head in wonder at the bizarre set of circumstances and proceeded to fill Robert in on everything that had transpired between them and the Drexlers, ending with busting in the door and watching as the man had the audacity to drag Michaela in front of him as he brandished a knife. Robert laughed out loud at his brother-in-law's quick thinking, resourcefulness and nerve. "And you cold-cocked the guy with a _toy tomahawk_?" he asked in amazement. "Rebecca told me about how you killed that rattler last summer that was about to strike Michaela..."

"Yep. I was never so glad to possess an 'obsolete' skill in my life!" Sully returned. "When Drexler had Michaela in his grip and I made the decision to do it, I just looked her in the eye and said, 'rattlesnake.' She knew what I meant and just shut her eyes and stayed still. Then I just waited for the opportunity."

Robert laughed again at the shear incredulity of the whole thing. Leaning over and giving Sully a friendly wink as they hauled the suitcases off the baggage carousel, he quipped, "Hey bro, how's about you teach ME that little 'obsolete skill'. I'd say it comes in pretty handy!"

Sully laughed in return. "Any time you want, just say the word."

Laughing together in comfortable camaraderie, they made their way to the moving walkway and back to join the women and children.

OOOOOOOOO

An hour later the extended family sat comfortably around Elizabeth's large family room in her lovely home on Beacon Hill, sipping iced tea and thanking the couple for their souvenirs. The children were ecstatically enthused about their gifts – especially Brian. His eyes lit up when he saw his tomahawk just as Sully had imagined they would. Matthew teased that they could now have three-way throwing contests.

"Yes...but there'll be no throwing that thing in the house, young man," Michaela sternly ordered. "I want you to keep in mind that even though it's a toy, it's capable of doing quite a bit of damage..." she paused as Sully met her eyes and chuckled softly.

"She's right, Brian...it's an _outside_ toy," he reinforced in a fatherly tone.

"Alright, Daddy," Brian automatically responded, his concentration nearly consumed with inspecting the brightly painted object and imagining himself throwing it at the barn wall in competition with this father and brother. The fact that its blade was a blunt rock hadn't yet registered.

The children then began bombarding their parents with questions about what they had done over the past two weeks.

"Did you get bored without us?" Brian asked innocently, looking around in confusion as all of the adults chuckled in response.

"No Brian, we missed you all, but there were so many things to keep us occupied," Michaela answered, blushing as her husband gave her a big grin and a teasing wink.

"Like what?" the little boy persisted.

For the next little while, everyone in the room sat enthralled as the couple detailed finding the wonderful old photograph of 1860's Colorado Springs and the figurines carved by Sully's ancestor, passing around their camera with photos of the finds. At Rebecca's question, Michaela explained why they had chosen to have the framed treasure sent directly home instead of taking the chance with a commercial airline.

Michaela also excitedly described the feeling of attending the Beatle's re-enactment concert and how wonderful the tribute band's performances were, also getting in how beautiful the Red Rocks Amphitheater is at night. The sisters both grinned as Rebecca recalled how much their father had enjoyed The Beatles' music.

"He would have been down on the front row enjoying every minute of that concert," their mother agreed as the three women nodded and smiled, their eyes momentarily misting.

Sully then launched into a narrative of the history of their hotel and their exciting discovery of the actual register signed by the original Sully – and the item in the manager's journal about the original Michaela treating an important judge.

Later as the family sat together eating lunch in Elizabeth's dining room, the loving parents thoroughly enjoyed watching a very animated Hannah describe her trip to the New England Aquarium.

"They have penguins and sea lions, daddy! They were so cute! And we went whale watching out in the ocean, and oh my gosh, are they BIG!" The adults chuckled at her exuberance, Sully's eyes twinkling with love as he gazed at his excited daughter. She went on, "We saw all kinds of birds and some kind of fish that glow – they swim so fast, and they have starfish you can pick up and hold. Oh and I saw this great big PINK fish..."

"Pink?" Sully asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Dad, it's the biggest, PINKEST fish you could ever imagine – the color of bubble gum!" Matthew corroborated.

Michaela silently reached over and unobtrusively took Sully's hand in hers as she had seen the glint in his eye when Matthew had called him "Dad" out of reflex. Sully squeezed her hand; instinctively knowing she understood how much it meant to him that Matthew already fully accepted him as his father.

Sully turned his head, his eyes meeting Michaela's for a moment as their exuberant daughter continued, "Aunt Marjorie and Uncle Eric took us on the Duck!" Sully switched his gaze back to her, thinking he had misunderstood. "The Duck?"

Michaela supplied this answer, "She means the Amphibious Duck Tour of the city...it's really very interesting – and fun. It goes both on the streets and in the Charles River. Each tour has what they call a "ConDUCKtor" who provides a running commentary about the sights." Turning to the children, she asked, "Kids, did he encourage you to "quack" at people on the street?"

"Yes! We were laughing so hard! It was so much fun!" the kids answered all at once. "I quacked the loudest!" Brian piped up.

"Daddy, you've gotta go on it. You'd love it!" Hannah gushed.

Elizabeth spoke up then, having just been sitting back enjoying the excitement generated by the children and thankful to have her daughter and son-in-law safe in her home, after what had transpired on the last morning of their honeymoon. "You two don't have to rush right home, do you? Can you stay for a few days?"

Michaela looked into her husband's eyes, her eyebrows raised in a hopeful expression.

"Please Daddy! Please Dad!" the children chorused. Sully chuckled, as he hadn't intended on turning them down anyway.

"Sure, we can stay, if you're sure two more won't be a problem..." he addressed to Elizabeth, although he knew her answer before she said it. "Of course not! I'll put the girls in the other spare bedroom and let you two have Michaela's old room. Is that alright?"

Sully squeezed Michaela's hand and she squeezed back, instinctively knowing one conversation they would have that night in bed. "Sounds great."

"So, what else did you guys do while we were gone?" Sully prompted, sitting back to enjoy the narrative as each child tried to give his or her two cents. Matthew contributed his description of the interesting Castle Island's Fort Independence. "The fort is shaped like the pentagon and was built around 1830 something," the boy explained, "I coulda stayed there all day – and the view from the island is awesome!"

"Haven't you seen this stuff before, Matthew? You used to live in Boston..." Sully tentatively asked.

The young man looked down rather sheepishly and admitted, "Well, I guess I never was interested in stuff like this...but seein' how excited Hannah was to see and learn kinda sparked somethin' in me." He leaned over, tickling his new sister and she giggled in pleasure.

Colleen took up the narrative with Little Brewster Island they visited when Rebecca and Robert had taken them on the "Boston by Sea" tour. "Mama, have you ever climbed up in the lighthouse?" she excitedly asked her mother, to which Michaela smiled and nodded. Colleen proudly recited memorized details, "It's called the 'Boston Light' and it's the oldest light station in the country that's still used. You can see the light twenty-seven miles out into the Atlantic Ocean!"

Hannah jumped in again, enthusiastically describing the Swan Boats. "Daddy, the Swan Boats take you on a trip around the lake so you can see all of Boston Public Gardens, the first bo..." she paused trying to remember the word.

"Botanical," Michaela supplied gently.

"Yeah, the first botanical gardens in the country. The driver sits in the back, paddling."

"Hannah, do you know where Mr. Paget got the idea for his Swan Boats?" Michaela asked with a grin. The little girl shook her head.

"From the medieval German opera 'Lohengrin," about a knight of the Grail who crossed a river in a boat drawn by a swan to defend the innocence of his heroine, Princess Elsa," she explained, casting a wink at her own charming prince. Hannah beamed a smile at Michaela, quietly loving the fact that she now had such a smart and beautiful mother.

Brian, seeing his chance to add to the conversation, jumped in. "Mama, my favorite book, The Trumpet of the Swan, talks about the swan boats, did you know that?" he asked. Sully scooped him up on his lap and ruffled his hair. "Well, I sure can't wait to ride on one of those swan boats, that's for sure." Brian beamed a grin into his father's face and quickly snuggled his face in his neck for a tight hug.

As Hannah correctly described where certain interesting sites were, Rebecca chuckled fondly, remarking, "Hannah now knows her way around Boston as if she were born here."

"So I see," her loving father observed with a nod and a grin.

OOOOOOOOO

That night, snuggled together in Michaela's childhood room, Sully let his gaze wander the walls and elegant furnishings. "_This_ was your room when you were a kid?" he asked, somewhat in awe.

"Mmmm, yes. It hasn't changed much," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh nothin'. It suits ya," he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Michaela sighed in sheer happiness. Then after a few moments, she gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" Sully whispered, nuzzling her forehead.

She pulled back a little and gazed into his eyes. "I remember so many nights, lying here in my bed, dreaming of a prince charming that would come and sweep me off my feet. Trying to imagine what it would be like to be laying here in the arms of a man...what it would be like for a man to kiss me...and more. And now...it's come true!" she finished, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Sully squeezed her to him, grinning contently. Just then, a thought crossed his mind and before he thought better of it, he asked, "Didn't you ever sleep here with David?" Immediately he regretted the question and braced for what her reaction might be.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out, momentarily deep in thought. Finally, she murmured, "No." Sully thought that a little odd, since they had been married almost six years. Hesitatingly, he asked, "...how come?"

Michaela had not told Sully everything about her marriage to David, especially details concerning their sex life. For one, she didn't exactly want to remember it, and another, she hadn't been sure Sully would _want_ to hear it.

Now, she gazed into her husband's amazing eyes and began, "Um...remember how beautiful _our_ wedding night was...how romantic and how mind-blowingly wonderful?"

"I sure do," he grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well...the one I had with David was exactly opposite." At Sully's questioning look, she continued, "I...I was so nervous. I was still a virgin and...David..." momentarily breaking eye contact with him she continued, "he was very frustrated with my...naiveté ...so he...he just raised the hem of my gown, climbed on top of me and...took care of the _problem_." Sully drew in a shocked breath at this, amazed at the heartlessness of such a jerk. The man had the audacity to think of the precious gift of his bride's innocence as a _problem?_

She continued softly, "It hurt so much...I bled for two days...he must have torn me. Thankfully he left me alone until the third night and then he sarcastically told me that... now that I had some _experience_, maybe I would be able to give him more _pleasure_. Suffice it to say...I was very glad to get home from that 'honeymoon'." She shuddered at the memory of it.

"Oh sweetheart," Sully whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead as his hand gently caressed her arm, feeling positively sick at the thought of her going through such an ordeal.

"Never once in the years we were married did he come here with me for an overnight visit. He always...had other things more important to do. Truthfully, I was thankful. I came here to escape...the unhappiness of my life with him," she finished in a whisper.

Glancing back up into Sully's eyes, her breath caught when she saw the absolute love and empathy reflected there. In truth, he was thinking that he wished he could reach in and totally erase every painful memory Michaela possessed. Aching inside at the trauma his precious wife had gone through, he was enraged to think about what she had suffered at the hands of that man. Now he understood a little better why she had been so amazed at his gentle and thorough lovemaking on their wedding night.

Swallowing dryly, Sully brought a hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek, and whispered, "The man is a monster and you were a saint to stay with somebody like that as long as you did." Kissing her lips softly, and then her cheek, he shut his eyes and murmured, "and if I ever have the misfortune to see that guy again...I hope I can hold myself back from beating him to within an inch of his life."

Michaela chuckled softly, and pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes again.

"I love you so much," Michaela whispered.

"I love you too...more than I can put into words," Sully responded, gently taking her lips with his for a slow, sensuous kiss. Then he proceeded to make love to his wife, sweetly, softly, gently, reverently, and thereby causing every dream of Prince Charming she'd ever had come true with breathtaking clarity.

OOOOOOOOO

The next few days flew by for the happily reunited family. The children, especially Hannah, acted as 'tour guides' for their father, taking him to all the places they had enjoyed. He got a kick out of the Duck Tour, gamely 'quacking' with the others and he thoroughly enjoyed the Swan Boat and Castle Island. They also included in their tour Back Bay and the North End. Michaela immensely enjoyed herself just sitting back and watching her precious new husband learning about and experiencing the things she herself loved about her hometown.

On the fourth day, Michaela surprised him with tickets to a game at Fenway Park, the oldest Major League baseball park in the United States. Her heart thrilled at the exhilaration in his eyes when he saw the tickets...she thought for a moment he would jump up and down like a small boy, so great was his excitement. Robert had surprised them all with matching personalized jerseys with 'Sully' on the back and 01, 02, etc., with Brian especially adorable in his pint sized version.

The family of six had a wonderful time at the park. Sully stood and rooted for the Red Sox as if he were a native Bostonian. Watching him as he reveled in sheer enjoyment of the game, Michaela felt a pang of sadness that his dream of playing professional baseball had been so cruelly torn from him all those years ago.

Now as she gazed at her husband in his nice fitting jeans and Red Sox jersey, his soft honey colored hair fluffing in the breeze, her heart fluttered at the handsome picture he made. Watching him yell for Scott Atchison to strike a player out, she could clearly picture his magnificent body in a close fitting baseball uniform, raring back and firing the ball over the plate with that powerful and oh-so-accurate right arm. She knew the world of baseball would have loved him and she imagined scores of young women fans following his every move, knowing every detail about him, and dreaming of landing Baseball Superstar Byron Sully as their very own. The thought caused her a momentary twinge of possessive jealousy.

At that moment, he turned his head and caught her gazing at him. She blushed, wondering if he'd just read her thoughts. Sitting down next to her, Sully casually laid his arm around her as he leaned back, bracing one foot on the seat in front of him. Leaning over, he smooched her neck with a quick smack. "Ya havin' fun?" he murmured.

"Mmm yes," she answered truthfully.

As if he really _had_ read her thoughts, he murmured near her ear, "Have I told you today how much I love you? That I'd rather be with you...be your husband...be in your arms – than anywhere else in the world?"

"Maybe..." she teased, feeling a familiar delicious tingle. "But one can never hear it enough."

Turning fully towards her, he reached over for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, pressing his lips to it as he stared piercingly into her eyes for several moments. Then he whispered, "I love you, Michaela Ann Quinn-Sully...more than the law should allow. I've never loved _anything or anyone_ more than you." Michaela's breath caught at his choice of words and the expression in those incredible blues as he seemed to peer into her very soul. She wondered again how she had been lucky enough to snag such a prize.

_Yes, the baseball world would have loved him,_ she mused..._but not half as much as I do!_

Leaning toward her slowly, he gently brushed her lips with his, both with their eyes shut, luxuriating in each other's touch until...

"Hey, come on, Daddy! You're missin' the game!" Brian chided, taking hold of Sully's hand and trying to tug him to his feet as the enamored couple chuckled and reluctantly acquiesced, Michaela standing with them and joining in the cheering for a homerun.

OOOOOOOOO

That night, the extended family gathered together for a celebratory cookout dinner. Everyone was there, including Maureen and Claudette, Michaela's other two sisters and their families. Games had been set up across the park-like back yard, including badminton, volleyball and horseshoes.

After knowing David all those years as Michaela's husband, everyone couldn't help but make comparisons – and were positively thrilled with Sully. Where David had possessed somewhat of an "acid" personality that spilled over onto anyone near - Sully's warm manner, kindness, charm, wisdom, relationships with the children, and his obvious adoration for Michaela, not to mention his athletic prowess, won the heart of each person in the family. After just a few games, everyone seemed to be fighting over him, wanting him on their team.

One by one, her sisters, their husbands, and even their children, each came to Michaela at some point to congratulate her on her new marriage, gush over her wonderful Sully, or tell her something they liked about him. Most either hinted or came right out and said what a refreshing difference he was to David, to which she wholeheartedly agreed.

After awhile, Michaela tired of the athletic activity and retired to a lounge chair next to her mother to just sit and watch the action, her eyes never straying far from her fetching husband.

"You feeling alright, Michaela?" her mother asked concernedly.

"Yes...just a little tired."

"Any particular reason...you think?" her mother asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Michaela smiled in pure joy. "I hope so, Mother...I hope so."

"I do too," Elizabeth softly replied, leaning over to take her daughter in her arms. "And if not..." she continued in an uncharacteristic teasing tone, "...I'd venture to say it won't be for lack of trying!"

"Mother!" Michaela gasped, then burst out in chuckles, not daring to admit that Sully had said the same thing on the plane.

"_Well_...I've seen the way that man _looks_ at you – like you're a drug and he's hopelessly addicted." At her daughter's pleased blush, she added, "I'm so happy for you Michaela...you deserve – TRULY deserve a man to love you with such intensity. I just hope David someday gets paid back for all the hurt he caused you."

Just then, Sully glanced over and saw his beloved sitting down near Elizabeth. Sprinting over to them, he grinned first at his mother-in-law and complimented, "The steaks and burgers were great, Elizabeth. You really know how to host a party."

"Thank you Sully. That's sweet of you to say."

Nodding, he crouched down next to Michaela's chair and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Ya ok, mé'oo'o?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired," she murmured, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Tired?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, knowing that could be a sure sign of something.

Her eyes twinkled in response and she whispered, "We'll see, mé'oo'o."

"You want me to sit here with ya awhile?"

As one of the others hollered for Sully to come back so they could continue, she chuckled, murmuring softly, "You go on back to the game and show them how it's done."

"Ya gonna watch me?" he winked.

"Every move."

He chuckled sensuously and leaned in for one more kiss, whispering, "Né-méhotatséme."

"I love you, too," she replied as he turned and jogged back over to take his place on a team for volleyball. Michaela spent the next few minutes just watching her husband, jumping and spiking the ball, saving plays in the nick of time and laughingly retrieving the ball when it went out of bounds. Finally, Sully managed a difficult hit followed by another as he intercepted a ricochet from Colleen, thereby winning the game. His team members all laughed and high-fived each other as the men on the team good-naturedly accused Sully of showing off while fake punching at him in gratitude of his volleyball prowess. He laughed out loud in comfortable camaraderie while dodging their pretend blows.

Elizabeth reached over and patted Michaela's hand as the two exchanged grins. Michaela couldn't help but think that this had turned into one of the most enjoyable family get-togethers they'd had in many years.

_What a difference ONE man can make!_

OOOOOOOOO

Early the next morning, packed and ready to make the long journey home, the family of six stood saying their goodbyes to Elizabeth, Rebecca and Robert. Although the children were somewhat anxious to get home to see their friends, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird, and Wolf, they had thoroughly enjoyed their stay and were sad to see it come to an end.

"So the Escalade did alright, mileage wise, on the trip here?" Sully asked Robert as they stood together near the vehicle after securely strapping the cargo carrier on top.

"Oh yeah, and it drove like a dream," Robert answered.

"I appreciate you guys driving it here so we didn't have to pay for six plane tickets to get back home. How long did it take ya?"

Robert chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at his brother-in-law. "Four days."

"Four days?" Sully asked, confused until he realized what his new friend and relative meant. With a teasing twinkle in his eye, he quipped, "And _how long_ you two been married?"

Robert chuckled again, "Your romantic wedding and reception must have inspired us! Suffice it to say...it was a very _niiiiiice_ trip."

Sully clapped him on the back lightly as they laughed together. "Those Quinn girls are quite a catch, huh?"

"They are indeed."

Amid many hugs, tears, and promises to visit again very soon, the family piled into their loaded SUV and pulled out of the driveway, headed for Colorado Springs. Hannah and Brian waved continually until Sully finally turned a corner and Elizabeth's house disappeared from view.

The family was now on the first leg of their long and eventful trip home.


	6. The Trip Home Begins

**CHAPTER 6 – The Trip Home Begins**

An hour later the SUV smoothly made the connection from 1-90 to I-84, traveling west. The children were quiet, each absorbed in their own book, CD or DVD. Michaela sat in her seat, leaning to the left, the fingers of her left hand entwined with Sully's right. She turned her head and gazed into the back seats at their four children and had to chuckle at the huge difference this trip was than the last time she had traveled these same miles.

"What's funny?" Sully asked softly, taking his eyes off the road to glance at her while raising her hand to his lips.

She shook her head in amazement. "I was just thinking about the trip the children and I made to Colorado last year. That was SO different than this!"

"How so?"

"To start with, the children DID NOT want to leave Boston, their friends, their school, nor their Grandmother and aunts and uncles. They cried, argued, bickered, snipped and insulted, and _complained_ across five states."

"That musta drove you crazy," he snickered softly, glancing in the rear view at the perfectly behaved children.

"It did indeed. By the time we crossed into Indiana, I was pulling my hair out and stopped at the first motel I could find," she remembered with a shudder. "It was awful – dirty, musty, noisy – none of us got much sleep that night, which only made the next day worse. Then when we got up the next morning – we were greeted with dark rain clouds, which stalked us the rest of the way. I've never seen so much rain! I felt like Noah's wife!"

Sully chuckled again and squeezed her hand. "Well, this time around will be much better. I promise."

She rolled her head over to look at him, immensely grateful to be making the trip this time with Sully at the wheel for the majority.

"Sweetheart...as wonderful as you are, I'm afraid you can't guarantee a perfect trip..."

"Well, rain's not forecast and we'll be stoppin' at that bed and breakfast near Bryan, Ohio for the night...what's it called?" Sully asked as he moved the Escalade to the fast lane to pass a slow moving car.

"Four Corners B&B. I can't wait to see it. Rebecca said it was wonderful."

"Yep. Then we'll stop again in that little town in Nebraska you've told me so much about."

"Yes... and if she's still there I want to see that wonderful waitress again...and introduce her to _you_," Michaela added with a shy smile, her eyes caressing his handsome profile.

He grinned that dimpled smile she loved and winked, "I'm lookin' forward to it."

OOOOOOOOO

After several bathroom stops, which were also opportunities to switch drivers, a stop for a late lunch in Scranton, Pennsylvania, then several more rest stops and driver swapping, Sully took the exit off I-80 and followed Rebecca's directions until they pulled into the circular drive of Four Corners B&B around 8:00 that night.

As the weary travelers climbed out of the SUV, stretching and yawning, Sully came around to Michaela's door, taking her hand as she exited. The family of six looked around, taking in the beautiful country setting and extremely peaceful scenery, including acres and acres of beautiful lush green land with horses grazing bordered by rustic fence, a tree covered hill rising behind. The only sound was the soft clip clopping of an Amish horse-drawn carriage slowing meandering down the road.

The inn itself was a large red and black Amish barn, remodeled into a cozy inn. The tranquil atmosphere seemed to gently draw the travel weariness from their very bodies as each one, almost unconsciously, drew in a deep relaxing breath.

Just then the front door of the inn opened and out walked a man and woman, smiling widely and hurrying over to shake their hands.

"You must be the Sullys! Welcome! I'm Lorena Roblentz," the woman explained, greeting each one warmly. "And this is my husband, Dave," she continued, "We're so happy to have you!" The husband was just as warm, cheerfully helping Sully to untie the family's specific traveling bags they had separated and packed just for their trip home.

"We're so glad we could get a reservation on such short notice, but after my sister Rebecca raved about it so much, we just had to stay here on our way home," Michaela replied, introducing the children to their hosts. "You have a very lovely place here," she added as she gazed at the surroundings.

"Thank you," Lorena responded, ushering the tired family inside. "So you're traveling from Boston to Colorado, is that right?"

"My mama just married my daddy and they just came back from their hummymoon," Brian supplied helpfully.

Michaela blushed three shades of red as Sully laughed, reaching down to scoop Brian up into his arms and tickle him. "That's 'honeymoon' Brian," the amused father and husband responded as Brian squirmed and giggled. Glancing at his embarrassed wife, he explained to the smiling innkeepers, "It's a second marriage for both of us...and we adopted each other's kids."

"How wonderful!" Lorena commended as she reached the checkout counter and turned the register toward Sully for him to sign. "Did you get on the road early this morning?"

"Yes!" all four kids responded in unison causing the entire family to dissolve into tired chuckles.

Dave and Lorena also laughed as Dave retrieved the keys to the family's suite of rooms.

"If you're feeling too tired to venture out for supper, you're more than welcome to make do with breakfast food," the kind hostess offered.

"That would be wonderful," Michaela expressed, tremendously tired of traveling and just looking forward to sitting or laying on something that wasn't rolling.

"Fine. Then once you're settled, say in fifteen minutes, I'll bring you a tray with enough for all of you. It should tide you over until breakfast."

"Thank you so much." "Appreciate that," the couple responded as they followed their hosts down a hall, the children tiredly shuffling behind them.

Dave unlocked a door and ushered them into a large suite, which consisted of two bedrooms and a bathroom with whirlpool tub. The main room housed a queen sized bed, a large screen TV, table and chairs, and comfortable living room furniture. Two folding cots had already been set up prior to their arrival.

The couple again thanked their hosts as the door was closed and the family looked around at their accommodations; the room was wonderful, cozy while feeling elegant.

Sully handed the suitcases with the children's clothes and necessities to Matthew. "Here, Matthew, lay these on the bed for me, would ya?"

"Sure S...Dad," Matthew responded, exchanging grins with his father.

Michaela instructed the children to get their nightclothes ready and to prepare for showers or baths.

Sully then carried his and Michaela's things into the second bedroom and nudged the door softly shut. The room was beautifully appointed with a lovely antique queen-size cherry canopy bed adorned with a fine, coordinating comforter, shams, and pillows in shades of blue. A polished antique writing desk and large mirror adorned one wall; a bay window filled another wall, with a lovely flower print 'scarf' window treatment.

Opting to be the first for a long, hot, relaxing shower, Michaela unzipped the suitcase to search for the things she would need for the night while Sully busied himself closing the mini blinds on the bay window and removing his shoes, standing up and stretching some of the driving stiffness out of his back.

Glancing over to his wife as she bent over the bed, he couldn't resist moving behind her to slide his arms around, drawing her against his chest. Sighing with pleasure, Sully pressed his lips to her neck as she folded her arms over his and closed her eyes in familiar bliss, her head relaxing back against his shoulder.

"Mmmm, I been wantin' to do that all day," Sully murmured as he squeezed her gently to him, slowly rocking back and forth. "I miss havin' ya all to myself," he added with a mischievous grin, before turning her around and folding her in his arms for a thorough kiss.

"I miss that, too...but normal life had to go on sometime, I suppose," she answered as she pulled back a little, gazing up into his fathomless blue eyes with a soft teasing smile. "Do you realize this will be our first actual night alone as a family?" she asked softly, her eyes twinkling. "Well...other than when we were marooned together during the ice storm. My wish has come true, Prince Charming."

He grinned at her use of his occasional nickname and cocked his head at her, raising his eyebrows for clarification.

"Remember when I first moved in and you and Cloud Dancing helped us...then that night we ate pizza together?" she asked, biting her lip as she gazed up at him. Sully nodded, as it was a precious memory for him. "Well...I closed my eyes as we were all eating and laughing together, and I...I wished with all my heart that God would grant me a happy family life someday. Little did I know He'd already set it in motion!"

Sully grinned down into her eyes, shifting his back and forth between hers as he so loved to do, then slowly drew her in for another kiss. After a minute he pulled back and whispered, "Remember when I taught ya to ride a horse...and put you up in front of me on Prince?" At her nod, he continued, "I pictured you...naked in my arms... and I wished with all my heart that someday you would be my wife...my bride. God granted that wish on our beautiful weddin' night."

"Oh Sully..." Michaela whispered, her heart skipping a beat at her husband's whispered confession and she melted into his embrace again, kissing him with all the feeling in her heart. In a matter of moments they were totally absorbed with each other, hands roaming each other's bodies, their kiss deepening by the second with moans and sighs of pleasure, until...

They each registered the sounds of giggling. Breaking their kiss, they both turned toward their now open bedroom door to see three of their children, Brian, Colleen and Hannah, standing there giggling at their parents' obvious embarrassment. The girls glanced at each other in amusement over having caught their mother and father in a compromising situation.

"Okay kids...I think its time for a talk about rules for this new family," Sully stated sternly, but lovingly. Taking Michaela by the hand, he ushered everyone back to the main room of the suite and motioned for them all to take seats. "We're gonna have our first family meetin'. Everyone sit down," Sully instructed.

"Alright," he said as the last one plopped on the couch. Looking into each child's eyes, he began, "We were gonna wait till we got home for this...but I see I need to go over some things."

Glancing at Michaela, who nodded for him to go on, he continued, "Rule number one – if our bedroom door is closed – you must knock. NEVER open it unless we say you can."

"But WHY Daddy?" Brian asked in his typical innocent fashion.

Michaela bit her lip and lowered her head, leaving that one totally to her husband to explain.

Sully cleared his throat. "Brian...um...me and mom...well, we like to kiss and hug and...things," he stumbled, raising his eyebrows at Matthew in response to his chuckle. Looking back at their youngest, he went on, "Things that married people like to do together...but they're private and not for other people to see...or know about," he finished, hoping the little boy wouldn't demand further explanation of 'things'. Thankfully, Brian seemed content with that answer.

"Rule number two – we're a big family now, so we've gotta have respect for each other. Each of you must respect each other's space, each other's things, and each other's feelings. So far, we've noticed, you've been real good to each other. Me and your mom are real pleased with that." Each child nodded and smiled.

"Rule number three..." he paused as a knock was heard at the door and he got up to answer it, ushering their cheerful host into the room and taking the large, heavily laden tray from her hands.

"I hope you're finding the rooms comfortable," she offered as she set about arranging the items from the tray in a pleasing array on the table.

"Yes, very much," Michaela enthusiastically answered. "Everything is wonderful."

"I'm so pleased," Lorene grinned as she finished her ministrations. "Now, you should have everything you need for tonight, but if you need anything at all that I may have forgotten, don't hesitate to let me know – there is an intercom button next to the door."

Sully thanked her as the family eagerly gathered around the table for their late night snack.

"Just leave the tray on the table in the hall when you're finished," she instructed, bidding them good night and letting herself out.

Pleasantly surprised at the array of items their hostess had provided, the group gazed in wonder at the quiche casserole, home made biscuits, hash browns, sausage, fruits, plus a variety of plain and flavored home baked bagels with whipped cream cheese and marmalade on the side, juices and milk.

"Wow, would ya look at all this stuff!" Brian happily exclaimed as the others agreed with a chuckle.

Michaela met Sully's eyes, both thinking the same thing – God arranged this. If Rebecca and Robert had not found this inn and told them about it, they would most likely have opted to grab some fast food and stay in one of those cheap motels for the night, with everyone finding something to complain about. Smiling, Michaela reached to take Sully's hand on her right and Hannah's on her left, the others quickly following suit. Bowing their heads, she led them in a short prayer of thanks, after which everyone grabbed a plate and happily dug into the feast.

OOOOOOOOO

Ninety minutes later after everyone had bathed and sleeping spots were decided – the girls in the bed and the boys on the cots – Michaela and Sully lay snuggled together in the big bed in their room.

"This is such a beautiful, peaceful place," Michaela whispered, breathing deeply of the tranquil atmosphere.

"Yeah, sure is," Sully answered, pulling her a little closer, the fingers of one hand lazily running through strands of her hair.

Turning her head to press a kiss to his neck, she murmured, "This has been, and continues to be, the absolute happiest three weeks of my life...and I don't want it to end," she added with a catch in her voice.

"Hey," he immediately responded, touching a finger to her chin and lifting her face for a gentle kiss. "Who says it has to end?"

"Oh, I...you know the saying...all good things must come to..."

"Only if we let it," he interjected with conviction.

"...Truly? I mean...do you think we'll always be this happy, Sully?"

Turning on his side to face her, he brought a hand up to gently cup her cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "Michaela Ann Quinn Sully...I vow to you right now that I intend to do everything in my power to always make you happy. You _and_ the kids...including any who come along. I promise you."

She smiled, turning her face to kiss the palm of his hand. "But what about _you_?"

He chuckled softly. "Mé'oo'o, don't you understand? Seeing _you_ happy and content makes _me_ happy. All I need is your smile, your kiss, your hugs...your love...I don't need 11anything else."

Michaela shook her head in pure amazement of this man who was her husband. "If someone would have told me two years ago that I would move to Colorado and find a man like you – I would have told them they were crazy. I didn't think there _were_ any men like you! I love you so much, Sully," she whispered, offering her lips to him and he didn't disappoint her. The kiss quickly deepened and soon Sully rolled her to her back, his hand reaching for the edge of her shortie nightgown. As he did, the bed squeaked loudly.

He ignored the aggravating sound, continuing his ministrations and not breaking their kiss. His fingers slipped under the lace edge of her panties as he moved again. The bed again squeaked horribly.

Michaela broke their kiss, gasping, "Oh Sully...we can't...we can't do this _here_. The bed...it's too noisy!"

Sully groaned in slight frustration and glanced around the dimly lit room, not willing to give up just yet and allow this to be the first night of their marriage without making love.

Spying the chair at the desk, he grinned slyly. Rolling over and rising to his feet, he reached for her hand. "Come 'ere," he murmured, tugging her to the edge of the bed as it squeaked in protest.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Sshh," was his answer as he pulled the chair out and turned it around. Dropping his boxers to the floor, he reached out and took his wife in his arms for a long, thorough kiss, continuing until he felt her begin to melt and return the kiss with passion. His lips then left hers to kiss and nip her face and neck as he slowly raised her gown over her head and dropped it on the floor. Not stopping, his hand eased her remaining piece of clothing down until it dropped to her feet. Then backing up, he settled himself on the chair and gently guided her to straddle his lap. She gasped as she immediately felt the evidence of his desire demanding attention.

"This ain't the shower back home...but it'll do," he whispered with a sexy chuckle, reminding her of their conversation about a certain 'shaving bench' mere weeks before their wedding.

"At least it's quiet," she whispered sassily as her fingers found their way into the wavy hair at the nape of his neck, her lips taking his mouth in a steamy kiss. In a few minutes they were more than ready and she rose up on her toes, both of them gasping and softly moaning as she joined their bodies in mind-blowing marital union.

Each time they made love seemed even better than the last, and this was no exception. It was a battle to keep themselves quiet and not wake the children sleeping in the next room, but they managed.

Much later, back in bed and snuggling, Sully chuckled softly.

"What?" she whispered, tilting her head back to try and see his expression in the darkness.

"I'll say one thing," he murmured teasingly, "You sure turn into a tigress when you're on top."

"Sully!" she gasped in blushing embarrassment.

He chuckled again and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering, "I love you...madam tiger."

Giggling quietly together, they soon settled down for a comfortable night's sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

The morning sun had been shining through the bay window a good thirty minutes when a small hand tentatively reached toward the doorknob until a voice admonished, "_Brian_."

The little boy turned his head to innocently gaze at his older brother who was sitting up on his cot stretching. "What did Dad tell us last night? You can't just open their door...ya gotta knock first."

"But I just wanna see Mama and tell her about something I saw out the window..."

"Brian..._knock_."

The little boy huffed impatiently, not quite understanding why all of a sudden his mother kept herself behind closed doors and away from them. Raising his fist, he knocked softly on the offending door. No response was heard. Impatience getting the better of him, he turned the knob and swung the door wide open.

Inside, in the bed on the wall facing the door, a very startled Michaela and Sully scrambled for their covers as Michaela squealed in shock, having been totally absorbed in some very stimulating morning kisses.

Hannah and Colleen were startled awake and sat up in their shared bed. Like their brothers, they stared wide-eyed into the next room at their parents in bed together, bare arms and shoulders showing above the clutched sheets.

"Brian Alexander!" Michaela gasped. "What did your father tell you last night about opening our door?"

Knowing he was in trouble, Brian stammered, "He...he said to...to knock...and I did!"

Sully cleared his throat. "Brian...I said knock...and _wait_ until we answer. Did we answer just now?"

Brian looked down at his bare feet, fighting off embarrassed tears. "No, sir," he murmured.

The couple glanced at each other; each realizing the little boy had probably learned his lesson.

"Brian, shut the door and go find your clean clothes for the day. We'll be out in a few minutes. Alright?" Michaela softly admonished.

Not raising his eyes to them, Brian muttered, "Yes, ma'am," and stepped forward to grab the knob and pull it quickly shut.

Matthew shook his head at his sometimes stubborn little brother. "Told ya."

Brian stuck his tongue out at him, for which he quickly received a pillow to the head. Plopping down on the floor, he dissolved in giggles.

Colleen and Hannah glanced at each other and busted out in giggles. "I don't think they're wearing any night clothes!" Hannah whispered.

Colleen opened her mouth to answer, but Matthew had spotted the discarded clothing on the floor around the desk chair. Knowing this was a time when he needed to step up and be the 'wise older brother' and keep his younger siblings in line, he interjected, "I _know_ they ain't, cause that's how married people sleep most of the time...but I _don't_ think they'd want us discussin' it."

Before Colleen could make a rude comment to her bossy older brother, he continued with something he knew would take their minds off their parents' lack of clothing, "I got first dibs on the bathroom!" and jumped off his cot, sprinting to the aforementioned room.

"No! I gotta use it Matthew!" Hannah called as she scrambled out of bed and toward the quickly closing door, behind which she heard a muffled, "Too late!"

"Arrrgg, _brothers_!" Hannah groused, only partly as disgusted as she sounded. Secretly she was still thrilled that she wasn't an only child anymore, even in cases like having to wait for the bathroom. Colleen chuckled and shook her head. "You'll get used to it, Hannah...and don't worry, he'll be out in a minute – it don't take boys long to do their stuff."

Brian, having found his clean clothes as his mother directed, plopped himself in line behind Hannah, grinning up at his pretty new sister as she turned to glance down at him. "I'm next after you," he explained shyly.

Hannah grinned in spite of herself and chuckled, shaking her head. "Okay Brian. And don't worry...I'll hurry."

OOOOOOOOO

Sully and Michaela watched the door quickly close and glanced at each other for several moments before dissolving into quiet snickers themselves.

"That was TOO close," Sully groused playfully as he leaned in and pressed one last kiss on his fetchingly beautiful wife's lips, whispering sensually, "I had just made up my mind to carry you over to that chair again. Thank God I'm movin' slow this 11morning. Must be recoverin' from my romp with that she-tiger."

Michaela turned three shades of red at his words and the thought of the door swinging wide open during such a display of passion between she and her ever-virile new husband. She barely managed to squeak, "Indeed." Suddenly remembering something, she turned curious eyes to him and asked, "Didn't you lock the door last night?"

Sully looked down and pursed his lips before giving her a sheepish grin. "Yeah...but I forgot to relock it when I came back from the bathroom."

"_How_ could you forget to lock the door?" she asked incredulously.

"I...guess I ain't perfect...like _you_," he added with a playful smirk.

"I never said I was _perfect!_" Michaela instantly argued, rising up on her knees to defend herself.

"Oh no?"

"No."

"Well I know _one _thing."

"What's that?" she asked, cocking her chin at him with her hands on her hips.

"You're perfectly fetchin' perched there naked like that. Tryin' ta tempt me past my control or what?"

Michaela's mouth dropped open and she glanced down at herself quickly and then back up to Sully; catching the teasing twinkles in his eyes. "Oh you!" she burst out, grabbing a pillow and whopping him a direct hit on the head. Laughing, he grabbed the pillow out of her hands and swung it at her, effectively but gently knocking her flat on the bed. Losing no time, he pounced on top of her, both laughing in delight, adoring their play.

Gazing down at his breathtaking wife as she lay comfortably pinned and giggling underneath him, the expression in Sully's eyes softened from teasing to adoration. Allowing his gaze to wander over her face and then her shimmering copper hair strewn around her on the sheet, her slender, graceful neck and perfect figure, he slowly shook his head in pure amazement. "God you're beautiful Michaela," he whispered in awe. "And I love ya so much."

Gazing up at him in sheer happiness, Michaela whispered, "I love you too." As he slowly lowered himself for a gentle kiss, she brought a hand up and gently touched two fingers to his lips to stop him.

"Sully?"

His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Thank you...for making me the happiest woman in the world. I want you to know I treasure and adore our new life together."

His eyes twinkling in pleasure, he grinned down at her with those dimples she couldn't resist and murmured, "You're welcome...but _I'm_ 11enjoying it just as much as _you_." Then he slowly lowered his head the rest of the way and took her mouth with his in a soft, warm, delicious kiss, lasting until he literally pulled himself away and playfully growled with a frustrated smack of his lips to her neck as she chuckled, knowing they had to get dressed and start their day.

OOOOOOOOO

Thirty minutes later, the family of six walked together into the huge dining room and took seats at one of the large farm-kitchen like tables. Looking up, each one was amazed at the size of the room as they gazed at the balconies and high ceiling of the original barn. A huge creek stone fireplace reached all the way to the ceiling on one wall. The smooth plastered walls were painted clean white with natural wood posts and beams. Large windows surrounded the outer walls with smaller windows above them, letting in the wonderful morning sunshine. The room was filled with interesting memorabilia of a country flavor. Quilts, antiques, bookshelves filled with colorful books and seating areas for reading made the room feel cozy and wonderful, despite its large size.

Just then their hostess came through the kitchen door carrying a large tray full of steaming dishes, headed toward a side buffet area. Spotting them she grinned hugely and called, "Food's hot, come on over and fill your plates with anything and everything. If there's something you want that you don't see, just ask – I might just have it," she added with a grin at Brian as he scurried over to be first in line.

In addition to the feast they had been treated to the night before, this morning's menu included Carrot Cake Pancakes, Creamy Scrambled Eggs, Baked Oatmeal, Quiche Casserole, home made biscuits, breads, eggs, sausage, hash browns and a plethora of fresh fruits. As the hungry family filled their plates and sat down to dig in, the dining room began filling up with other guests, each one happily discussing their comfortable lodgings.

Once all the food was served, the friendly hostess made the rounds of the tables, talking and interacting with each couple or family. The whole room hummed with an atmosphere of happiness. The Sully children laughed and teased as they ate their scrumptious meals while Michaela and Sully marveled at the perfection of such a unique place, vowing that they would stay there again some time in the future. Michaela made sure Lorena knew they planned to sing the Inn's and their hosts' praises to everyone who would listen.

As breakfast began to wind down, Lorena obtained everyone's attention and began to inform the guests of the many fun and interesting attractions and points of interest that were available. Among them Amish buggy and cheese shops, farmer's markets, opportunities to experience horse and buggy travel, and old-world craftsmanship reflected in Amish furniture, quilts, and crafts. Also open for enjoyment were the Alpine Hills Museum, which contained the history of the area's Amish people, and something called, "Biblewalk" – advertized as _an unforgettable walk of faith through the Bible at Ohio's only life-size wax museum. More than seventy scenes and three hundred plus figures re-create favorite Old and New Testament stories with original music and narration._

By the time she finished, each member of the family, including Michaela, was staring longingly at Sully, hoping he would say they could stay one more day and experience the attractions Lorena so vividly inspired. Sully leaned close to his wife for a financial discussion as the children returned to finishing their meals.

"Michaela, I don't know...I'm startin' to feel like we should clamp down on 11spending. We've already spent more on this trip than we planned...I just don't want to run outta money before we get home. If we stay another night here...that'll be pretty expensive," he reasoned, hating to see the excitement dim a little in her eyes.

Just then, their hostess happened to overhear some of their conversation and politely came to their table. "Folks, I couldn't help but overhear a little just now and I want you to know...the people who had reserved your rooms for tonight called this morning and cancelled, but they graciously let me know that they did not expect a refund since they cancelled on such short notice." Looking between the husband and wife and then at their well behaved children, Lorena offered, "I don't do this very often, but you guys seem like such a nice family and you're just starting your life together...how about we give you an extra night on the house as a sort of...new life gift?"

Michaela's mouth dropped open in pleased surprise and she looked into her husband's eyes. He didn't take long to decide.

Winking at Michaela and reaching over to shake Lorena's hand in gratitude for her very generous offer, he cleared his throat and addressed the table. "Well kids...it looks like this trip just became another day longer!" They erupted in cheerful squeals.

So they spent the day experiencing as many Amish traditions as they could squeeze in – including riding in an authentic black horse-drawn Amish buggy, perusing exhibits at the Alpine Hills Museum, strolling through Amish furniture and craft stores, and experiencing the incredibly lifelike and amazingly realistic, "Biblewalk." Brian wanted to make sure they told the Reverend all about that one.

Then after another wonderfully comfortable – and romantically exciting – night in their suite and a hugely filling breakfast the next morning, the family once again piled into their SUV and waved goodbye to their new friends as Sully pulled away from the beautiful inn and directed them once again back on the road toward home.


	7. Fun & Excitement on the Road

**CHAPTER 7 – Fun & Excitement on the Road**

The family had been on the road for two hours and had already made one rest stop. As Michaela put on her signal to change lanes, Brian called, "Mama, I gotta use the restroom!"

Sully glanced at his wife and turned his head to look at their youngest in the back seat. "Brian, we just stopped thirty minutes ago, why didn't you go then?"

"Cause then I didn't have to," the little boy returned.

"Sweetheart, can you wait a little while? There won't be another rest stop until we cross into Illinois, at least another hour," Michaela informed him, glancing at him in the mirror.

"I can't wait, Mama! I gotta go bad!" the little boy whined, fidgeting in his seat.

Michaela glanced at Sully, eyebrows raised. Sully glanced back again at Brian. "Brian...number one or number two?"

"Number one!"

"Should we just pull over?" Michaela asked her husband, knowing that was much more of an option for a boy than it would be for one of the girls.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sully acquiesced. Michaela put her signal on to return to the right lane and began slowing down onto the emergency lane. Luckily they were on a stretch of highway bordered by acres of empty land. When they came to a stop, Sully instructed Brian to exit the vehicle on the right and not on the side of passing traffic. He did so, but then just stood there looking around.

"Well...go on," Sully gently encouraged, climbing out of the vehicle.

Brian suddenly became very shy and uncertain, turning wide eyes up to his father.

"You want me to go with you?" Sully asked softly. Brian wordlessly nodded. Sully chuckled and shook his head. Placing his hand gently on Brian's shoulder he guided him out into the open land about twenty feet. Stopping, he instructed, "Go ahead, son. Nobody'll see ya. Matter of fact...I gotta go too." With that, Sully unzipped and made use of the opportunity, Brian quickly mimicking his father.

Finishing at the same time, they both adjusted their clothing and turned back toward the SUV. Glancing down at his young son as Brian gazed up at him with a happy grin, Sully felt such a rush of love for him that he leaned over and scooped the boy off his feet and tossed him in the air, delighted to hear Brian's giggles as he caught him and swung him around in a circle. Laughing, Brian wrapped his arms around Sully's neck, murmuring in his ear, "I love you, Daddy."

Sully squeezed him in return, pressing a kiss to his hair and murmuring, "Love you too, son." Brian pulled back and gazed into Sully's eyes in pure hero/father worship, thinking there wasn't a nicer, more perfect father in the whole world. His little heart overflowed with love and adoration for him.

Hannah had been watching the entire exchange and as her father and new brother reached the vehicle, an unexpected pang of jealousy coursed through her. Thinking back over the last few days she realized her Daddy, whom she'd had all to herself her whole life, had not paid any special attention to her at all, but now here he was, interacting with Brian. She clamped her lips shut as Brian climbed over her and re-buckled his seatbelt.

"Everyone ready?" Michaela asked as she restarted the Escalade and put it in gear.

'Yes," three voices chorused from the back as the couple exchanged grins. No one noticed the fourth voice unusually silent.

OOOOOOOOO

Around two o'clock, the family finally began to get hungry for lunch and discussed places to stop as they drove down I-80 somewhere in Iowa. Spotting a sign that read "Pizza Hut three miles ahead," Colleen squealed in delight and began to chant, "Pizza, pizza, pizza," to which Brian and Matthew added their voices. Even Michaela chimed in from the front passenger seat. Sully turned his head and winked at her, both remembering that first magical time the family ate pizza together.

"Everybody want pizza then?" He called over his shoulder. A chorus of "yeah's" answered back, then a moment later, one lone, "NO."

Sully adjusted the rearview mirror so he could meet his daughter's eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Hannah? You don't want pizza, honey? But...you love pizza."

Hannah looked away from her father's intense stare. In truth she did want pizza, but something inside was making her want to disagree. She'd been stewing in silent resentment for the past several hours.

"I just don't feel like it," she mumbled, shrugging.

Sully turned his head to meet Michaela's eyes for several moments before commenting, "Well, they've got other stuff you like. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Yay!" Brian yelled out and Hannah watched as her father adjusted the mirror to wink at the boy. She angrily told herself it had been a very long time since he had winked at _her_. Also, she silently fumed, if she had disagreed on his choice of restaurant before, he would have immediately suggested something else. She sullenly crossed her arms over her chest and stared moodily out the window.

Several minutes later Sully took the exit and drove to the restaurant, pulling into a space and shutting off the motor. Everyone got out, except Hannah; asking if she could just stay in the vehicle, as she wasn't feeling well. Michaela reached to the back seat and felt of Hannah's head for fever, exchanging glances with Sully, as they reluctantly agreed.

As Sully began to walk with his arm around Colleen's shoulders as they laughed together comfortably, Hannah quickly turned her head, swiping at an errant tear. Watching her new daughter, Michaela suddenly realized what the little girl was feeling. Possessive jealousy. Her whole life, Sully had belonged to just her. The fact that she has to share the most important man in her life with others was just now sinking in.

After the family went inside, Michaela pulled Sully to the side and quickly made him aware of the situation. It had truly not even entered his mind. He instantly realized some fatherly intervention was needed. After taking their seats at a table and giving their orders, Sully excused himself and went outside to "check on Hannah."

Approaching the SUV, he saw his daughter glance his way and quickly avert her eyes. He drew in a steadying breath, praying for the right words to say. Opening a back door, he slid inside and closed it, effectively giving them a soundproof booth in which to talk.

"Hannah...what's wrong, honey? You're not acting like my sweet, happy little girl..." he began softly. "There somethin' you wanna talk about?" He paused, waiting for her to open up.

"I..." she began, suddenly crumbling from the impact of hearing the familiar gentleness in her beloved father's voice. "I...feel like you...don't love me like you used to...you love _them_ more," she stammered, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at her hands gripped tightly together in her lap.

"Oh Hannah, you know that's not true," he immediately but gently declared, reaching out for her as she dissolved into tears. He quickly drew her over on his lap, his hand cradling her head to his chest as he rocked her gently back and forth. "Hannah, sweetheart, you _know_ how much I love you – and that will _never_ change!" he murmured emphatically, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I know you're not used to havin' to share everything with so many others. We're all kinda feelin' our way in this new life..." He paused and she nodded against his chest, accepting the bandana he'd removed from his pocket and dabbing at her eyes.

"Honey, yes I love Brian and Colleen and Matthew – and their mom – but that doesn't take one tiny drop of my love away from _you_. We'll always have somethin' special together that I can't really have with the other kids...and that's years of memories."

Beginning to calm a little, she leaned back in his arms to look into his eyes, identical blues meeting. He smiled at her warmly; his eyes caressing her face, her hair, her chin, and back to her eyes.

"Besides the fact that you look just like me, except more like a girl," he added, gently squeezing her side as she giggled softly, "I have _so many_ precious memories that make our relationship special."

"Like what, Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Like...I remember the moment you were born...all red and squallin'...I remember changin' hundreds of your diapers," he added teasingly. Then, his eyes beginning to tear up, he went on, "I taught you how to eat with a spoon...and how to walk...and talk...why, your first word was 'Dada' and it was the most beautiful word I'd ever heard. I taught you how to count and say your ABC's...I remember the first time I put you up on a horse in front of me, how you squealed so happy and clapped your little hands...I remember the first time you ran to me and threw your little arms around my neck." By then Hannah had tears of joy on her face that matched her father's.

"Honey, I'll never have memories like that with your brothers and sister. I'm _their_ daddy now, too, but it's like there's a big piece missin' that none of us can fill, and I feel kinda sad for 'em." Bringing a hand up to gently cup her face, he went on softly, "Maybe since me and mom got back from Denver, it mighta seemed like I been favorin' _them_ and ignorin' _you_...but don't think of it like that, ok? I think I been tryin' ta make up for lost time with them."

Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes with the back of one hand, he went on, "Tell ya what."

"What, Daddy?" she sniffled.

Taking the bandana from her hand and wiping the tears from her face, he offered, "From now on, if you start feelin' like that...just come up to me and take my hand and squeeze it. That'll be our secret signal, ok? Then I'll know I need to give you some special father/daughter time. How's that sound?"

Hannah reached up and wrapped her arms around Sully's neck, nodding and sniffling. "Sounds like a plan, Daddy," she replied, using an expression she'd often heard her new mother use, her words muffled against his cheek. Sully chuckled and patted her back as he warmly held her a few more moments.

When she finally pulled back, he asked gently, "You hungry yet?"

She looked down contritely and admitted, "Starved!"

They laughed together as Sully opened the door, helping her out. "Well good, cause I ordered your favorite kind of pizza and I bet it's sittin' on the table waitin' for ya right now."

Chuckling together, their hands clasped and swinging between them, they entered the restaurant and joined the family at the table just as the waitress brought their orders.

"Everything alright?" Michaela asked gently.

Two pairs of blue eyes met and they both grinned. "Yep, everything's just fine," Hannah answered for them both as she took a place beside her sister.

Sully reached over and took Michaela's hand, the others quickly joining in the familiar act. This time, for the first time, Sully led his family in a short but heartfelt prayer of thanks for all of the blessings they'd received since Michaela and the kids had made this same trip just one year before. When he finished, six voices simultaneously chorused, "Amen!"

OOOOOOOOO

Back on the road an hour later, Michaela driving, it wasn't long before Brian began to complain about being bored and asking how much longer until they stopped for the night. Knowing they had at least six hours of driving left to do, the parents scrambled to head off the 'bored passenger' syndrome before it hit full force.

"Sully, will you open the glove box, please?" Michaela asked, glancing at her husband.

"Sure." As he complied, she added, "Take out that envelope."

Sully did, and inside he found several sheets of paper evidently printed off the Internet. He grinned at his wife. "When'd you do that?"

"Oh, about a week before the wedding. I had a feeling this moment would come," she added, grinning with motherly wisdom.

Inside the envelope were several 'road' games. Sully read the first one, grinning widely. "I remember this one, the License Plate game. When I was a kid we used to play that...only we didn't have a paper to keep track!" The sheet listed every state with a check box next to it making it much easier to see what states you still need to find.

"Ok kids, how about we play the License Plate game? Who wants to keep track?"

"I do Daddy!" Hannah immediately called out, receiving a loving wink from her father as he handed her the paper and a pen.

"And I'm gonna add to this...for every different plate you spot, you get a quarter. How's that?"

Brian squealed and immediately pressed himself to the glass on his side to watch the passing car. "Ummm...Minn...what is that one...Minn...e..."

"Minnesota," Hannah supplied, marking it on the paper. "Hey Daddy, how about if I put a letter by the state for who spotted it?"

Sully smiled at his bright daughter. "Good thinking, sweet girl."

Hannah grinned again in pleasure and wrote a "B" next to the state.

"California," Matthew called out from the extra rear seat in the back, having spotted the front tag on the car behind them.

"Got it," Hannah responded, marking an "M" by the state.

The game continued on in friendly competition, with the kids encouraging Michaela to speed up and pass cars just so they could see the plates (which she did only in moderation). Having spotted over half of the states by the time they crossed into Nebraska, they came alongside a travel trailer with an eclectic display of old license plates decorating the sides.

"Wow, look guys, you hit the jackpot with that one!" Sully laughed as different voices called out states as fast as they could with Hannah hard pressed to keep up.

Sometime later as the children laughed and teased each other over how many states each one had found, Michaela glanced over at Sully with a small smile, then turned her attention to the road again, her thoughts miles and months away. Sully, feeling something from within his soul mate pulling at him, reached over and grasped her right hand, giving it a small tug.

"Hey...what'cha thinkin' about?" he prompted quietly.

Michaela took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Oh nothing, just...remembering...bad times," she murmured somewhat contritely.

Sully's eyebrows furrowed. "Bad times?"

She glanced at him again a little sheepishly. "Hearing the children laughing and so happy..." she glanced in the mirror to make sure they weren't listening. "It just popped in my mind...any time the children and I went anywhere with David...he made them be perfectly quiet. His motto was, 'children should be seen and not heard.' I don't know how many times back then I wished they could be happy – like they are now," she finished, flashing him a loving smile. "Thank you for being so...well..._wonderful_. I hope you know how much I truly appreciate that – and _will_ _forever_."

Sully leaned over, bringing her hand to his lips and then reaching up and touching her face gently to turn it to his for a quick kiss. "Michaela...that guy is nothin' but _scum_. He didn't deserve _one moment_ of marriage to you, and didn't deserve even the chance to be a father figure to those great kids. And bein' 'wonderful' to you and the kids is the easiest thing I've ever done, because _you're_ wonderful and so are _they_."

Michaela's eyes filled with grateful tears as he murmured those words in her ear so sincerely. She glanced from the road to his eyes and he nodded to emphasize his statement and gave her another quick kiss before settling back in his seat. Michaela sniffled and wiped her eyes clear to focus on the road.

As Sully stared out his window, his anger toward his predecessor neared the boiling point. As he simmered, his mind replayed each hurtful thing David had done that he'd witnessed since knowing Michaela – the impromptu visit the night after they were stuck in the cave and she was injured, the endless dragging of his feet over the divorce, the horrible phone call on their wedding day that plunged Michaela into an emotional dive, and all of the times Sully had listened to his ladylove remembering details of her miserable marriage.

_Oooo I wish I could let him have it, one blow for each pain he ever caused her and the kids, _Sully silently fumed, imagining his fists slamming into David's face and body. Just then, one of the children called out for his attention and he mentally shook off his thoughts of revenge and retribution against his nemesis.

Michaela's thoughts bounced from one thing to another, mostly remembering when she had driven those same miles just one year ago. She remembered the miserable, incessant rain and her accompanying tears as she relived arguments and anger from encounters with her soon-to-be ex.

Reading a mile marker as they traveled on down the highway, she smiled, remembering seeing it on the previous trip. A sense of peace filled her as she realized that at this mile marker the first time, she had no clue that her life was about to change one hundred eighty degrees after a short but heartfelt prayer. _Oh I hope that waitress is still there! _ Glancing over at her husband as he gazed out the window, deep in contemplation, she wondered what was occupying his thoughts so thoroughly.

Several minutes later, passing another mile marker, Michaela glanced over at Sully again. "It'll be about two hours before we get to Kearney. We're down to a quarter of a tank..."

"Yeah, we could all stand a little time to stretch our legs, too. Lincoln, Nebraska's coming up pretty soon, isn't it?" She nodded. "We'll get off there and fill up."

Fifteen minutes later, Michaela pulled the SUV up to a pump at a Kwik Shop station and turned off the motor, immensely grateful to have finished her turn at the wheel for the day. Slowly opening her door as the kids opened theirs, she smiled as she saw Sully already swiping his card at the pump, grinning and pursing his lips at her in an 'air kiss.'

"Hey Mama, look," Colleen pointed to the car at the next pump with a garishly dressed blond in the passenger seat. "Massachusetts plates. That's funny, we've been looking for one for hours and we see it in Nebraska." Michaela grinned at her daughter as they strolled together behind the others into the store.

Several minutes later Sully joined her, having pulled the SUV into a spot at the door. Letting her know the snacks and drink he wanted, he gave her a quick kiss before slipping to the back and entering the men's room. Absently registering the fact that it was empty except for one occupied stall, Sully immediately set about his business.

Just as he finished and zipped up, he heard a flush and the door to the stall opened. Glancing up to excuse himself as he made to get by the man and wash his hands, Sully stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he found himself face to face...with David! He blinked a few times, thinking his imagination had conjured the man up out of thin air.

David's eyes narrowed and a smirk settled on his face as he recognized the man his ex-wife had married, momentarily shocked to encounter him in a men's room in Nebraska. Misjudging his opponent and forgetting their intimidating encounter from months before, Michaela's ex-husband swaggered over to the sink, glancing at Sully in the mirror.

"Well...fancy meeting _you_ as I'm on my way to a physician's convention. I take it my 'cast off' is here with you. Aww...you must be driving back _home_ from your..._honeymoon. _Too poor to afford plane tickets?" he uttered sarcastically, missing the angry glint in Sully's eyes and the fact that they grew angrier with each word. Anyone who really knew Sully would be backing down about now. David, however, was oblivious.

As he washed his hands, Sully ground his teeth together in an attempt to control his rage, thinking of his precious wife and kids right outside that door and the hurt this scum would surely inflict upon them if he had the chance.

Taking Sully's silence as intimidation, the man foolishly plunged on. His eyes insultingly raking Sully's frame and noticing the fact that he was several inches shorter than himself, he smirked, "Poor Michaela, I doubt you were able to give her the..._pleasure_...I did on _our_ honeymoon."

Remembering his bride's tears as she told him of her honeymoon horror at the hands of this man, plus everything else he'd managed to inflict upon her during their sorry excuse for a marriage, Sully immediately exploded, all thoughts of restraint flying out the window. In the blink of an eye, he drew back his right fist and smashed it deep into the other man's midsection. As David doubled over in pain, Sully's left fist slammed into his offending mouth, effectively sending him sliding down the wall to the floor with an 'ooof!"

Crouching down, Sully grabbed the neck of David's shirt in his fist, drawing him up a little so they were face to face. Eye to eye and through clenched teeth, Sully ground out, "You _scumbag_ – I know all about what you _did_ to her on your _honeymoon_ – and _everything_ else you put her through – her AND the kids!" He twisted the fist full of shirt a little tighter and gave it a hard yank, adding bitterly, "And just so you know...if I was a man given to violence, you'd be _dead_ right now!"

David, gasping in pain, stared into the raging blue eyes of his ex-wife's husband, belatedly realizing he had awakened a sleeping tiger.

"_By the way_, you better not EVER contact her again, or I'll make you _wish_ you hadn't," Sully went on menacingly, his eyes glinting with the hope that David would make one more scathing comment. "And believe me, I'll take GREAT _pleasure_ in it," he added bitingly, releasing the other man with a shove and rising to his feet. With one last contemptuous glare of warning, Sully wrenched the door open and stalked out.

Stopping outside the restroom door after it swooshed shut, he closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths, fighting to control his rage and the almost uncontrollable desire to go back inside and beat the living daylights out of the jerk.

Michaela, juggling snacks and drink bottles, glanced around and spotted her husband just standing with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, rubbing the knuckles of one hand. "Sully, help me, please," she called over to him, a little surprised when he didn't instantly respond. After several moments, he turned and walked toward her, relieving her of some of the items.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she took in his expression. "You look angry."

"I'm fine," he murmured, glancing at the closed men's room door. "Let's get done in here and get back on the road, okay?"

"Alright sweetheart," she murmured, slightly puzzled, glancing around for the children to begin to corral them toward the register.

Shepherding everyone in line with their purchases, Sully stood protectively in back, hoping they would finish before the scum decided to exit the washroom, thereby avoiding any unpleasantness for his loved ones. He snarled silently when he saw the door swing open out of the corner of his eye.

David made his way toward the exit door, pressing a wet cloth to his split lip as he passed by the family. Michaela and the children each saw him at the same time, emitting a collective gasp of surprise. Sully bristled and moved to place his back to Michaela, shielding her as the man paused near them. _If he opens his mouth to say ONE word to her I swear I'll lay him out flat..._Sully fumed, his hands curling tightly into fists in readiness. David eyed them all with undisguised loathing, but wisely kept his mouth shut, as he brushed roughly past Sully on his way out the door.

Brian and Colleen instinctively pressed themselves to Michaela's sides as Matthew locked eyes with his mother. "What the heck was HE doin' here?" he sneered.

"Who, Matthew?" Hannah asked; blissfully unaware of the intense emotions roiling through each member of her family. Michaela turned her eyes to Sully, everything now becoming crystal clear. He'd had some sort of an altercation with her ex-husband in the restroom.

"Never mind, honey," Sully murmured, his eyes silently communicating with his wife that they would discuss it later in private. Their turn in line came and Sully quickly paid for his family's purchases as everyone heard the squealing of tires across the concrete.

Ushering them all outside and into their vehicle, Sully slid behind the wheel, taking a deep calming breath as he turned the key.

Then a thought occurred to him and he let out a small snicker – his earlier wish had come true and he had to admit to feeling a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Everybody buckled up?" he asked with an amused grin and a wink at his beautiful wife. She grinned back at him and rolled her eyes; mentally figuring how many hours it would be before she could grill him for details.

"Yes, Daddy." "Yes, sir," four voices chorused as he backed the SUV out of the parking space and headed westward, a satisfied smile on his face.


	8. Seeing a Friend—then Home!

**CHAPTER 8 – Seeing a Friend—then Home!**

A little before eight, Sully pulled the SUV into the parking lot of Tex's Café in Kearney, Nebraska.

"Hey, this is the place we stopped at last year!" Colleen exclaimed as Sully turned off the engine. "Do you think that nice waitress is still here?"

Michaela grinned at Sully and glanced back at her daughter with a smile. "I certainly hope so sweetheart. Matter of fact...seeing _her_ is the main reason we're stopping here. Well that and...they have great food," she added with a twinkle as Sully chuckled, coming around to her door to help her out.

Sully's hand stayed possessively on the small of his wife's back as he ushered his family inside the establishment. Michaela excitedly glanced around, spotting her friend at the far table taking an order. The family quickly took seats in the same booth as the year before and Michaela waited on pins and needles. Finally, the waitress - a pleasant looking woman in her 60's with salt and pepper hair and kind brown eyes in a face surprisingly devoid of wrinkles and always full of joy - turned and spotted new customers, quickly making her way to them.

"Good evening and welcome to Tex's..." she began, pausing when she realized she recognized the family. "Wait...aren't you..."

"Yes, Louise, it's us," Michaela gushed, rising from her seat to give the woman a hug, which she warmly returned.

"Well my goodness, it's good to see you! Wait...let me get this other order in real quick. I'll be right back," she interrupted, hurrying to the window behind the counter and placing the order. Rushing back, she held out a hand to Michaela, squeezing her fingers as she looked around the table at the others, having quickly spotted that the family had grown by two.

"Louise...I'd like you to meet...my husband, Byron Sully. My _new love_," she added with a sparkle.

Catching the reference immediately, the waitress grinned happily at Michaela before quickly putting forth her hand to shake Sully's. "I'm pleased to meet you." Then glancing at Hannah sitting at his side wearing a slightly confused expression, she asked, "And this is..."

"I'm Hannah. Pleased to meet you," the little girl responded politely.

"Hannah...that's a beautiful name. My youngest daughter is named Hannah," Louise returned with a friendly grin, quickly sizing up that the beautiful little girl was definitely the handsome man's child. Colleen quickly filled her sister in on the family's history with this place.

As only one other table was occupied in the café at the moment and their order was being prepared, Louise quickly drew a chair up to the end of their booth table.

"My, what a difference a year has made," Louise commented, her eyes traveling to each of the children and Sully, then back to Michaela. "What a night it was when you were here last. All of you were so miserable. My heart went out to you so...I've thought of you often since then, wondering how you were and if you'd found...happiness," she added with a glance to Sully. He grinned in response.

"I've done my best to see that they're happy...and I think I've succeeded," he teased with a wink to his wife. She chuckled in agreement.

"Oh Louise, I've wanted so much to see you again to tell you all that has happened to us in the past year...and to thank you again for that wonderful prayer you prayed for us that night. God answered that prayer so thoroughly – and so quickly!" Reaching across the table, she grasped her husband's hand. "Less than twelve hours after you prayed for us, for our happiness, and for me to find _new love_...Sully and I met."

"Twelve hours?" Louise chuckled. "Now that's some fast work!"

"Yeah, and she almost whacked him in the head with a skillet!" Matthew interjected, garnering a chuckle out of everyone.

"You did _what_?" Louise laughed.

Michaela laughingly related the oft-told story to the amused waitress, with the children and Sully filling in parts from their perspectives. They spent the next half hour relating details of Michaela and Sully's courtship, engagement (especially the proposal), their fairytale wedding, honeymoon, and what they had done since rejoining the children in Boston.

Another half an hour later, their meals almost finished, Michaela motioned Louise over again and asked if she knew a good place nearby for them to spend the night. The kind waitress thought for a moment, seeming to weigh something in her mind, and then offered spontaneously, "You could stay with _me_."

In response to the varied looks beamed back at her, she laughed and explained, "My husband went on to be with the Lord several years ago. We lived our whole married life in his ancestor's beautiful Victorian home and now with the children grown and off on their own, I live there alone."

At Michaela's concerned expression, she continued, "Oh, the children and grandchildren visit often, and sometimes a friend or relative will stay a few nights, but mostly..." Smiling then, she added, "After Herbert passed on, I needed to keep busy...and needed a little extra money, so I took on this waitress job – and I do truly love it as it allows me to meet interesting and friendly people, like you and your family. Also, I try to be a blessing to them, even pray with them if they so desire."

Grasping Michaela's hand, she clamped her lips together for a moment and added, "Most of the time, though, I never get to find out if my prayers had any effect...I can't put into words how much I appreciate you coming tonight and allowing me to see you on the 'other side' of your trouble."

Michaela stood and hugged the woman and when they pulled back, Louise offered again with a twinkle in her kind brown eyes, "If you'd like, I have three comfortable bedrooms just waiting for occupants..."

Michaela exchanged glances with Sully and he grinned in agreement, standing and reaching out to shake Louise's hand. "We'd be much obliged, ma'am," he murmured sincerely.

"Oh fiddle, what's with this ma'am thing? Call me Louise, young man," she chuckled and he nodded acquiescence with a grin. "Now just sit tight, my shift ends in fifteen minutes, then we'll head on home."

OOOOOOOOO

As dusk was beginning to set, the family pulled up in the driveway through an ornate cast iron fence and open gate. Exiting the vehicle, everyone gazed up at the beautiful Revival style brick mansion, its clay tile roof, expansive open porch with brick arches, and leaded and stained glass windows at the third floor level, presenting an inviting old style charm. It was obviously well kept and cared for by its owners.

Smiling widely, Louise came around to the front from parking her car in the large brick-arched porte-cochère and ushered the family up the four steps to the porch and its' beveled and leaded glass front door. Opening the beautiful door, she allowed the family to precede her inside to the foyer. The family, as one, stared open mouthed at the grandeur of the room, with its original mosaic tile floor, sculpted wall coverings, oak paneling, and beamed ceiling. A large grandfather clock stood next to the door.

"Mom, this is even fancier than Grandma's home in Boston!" Colleen breathed in awe, Michaela nodding in agreement. "Indeed."

"Well, let me show you around a little before we go upstairs...though I know you must be tired from your long trip," Louise offered as she led them into the formal living room. Filled with a mixture of Victorian and modern furniture, its walnut woodwork and fireplace with Italian tiling and original brass sidewall light fixtures gave the room an air of history. "This room has pocket doors that can be closed off from the foyer for privacy or heat in the winter," she explained.

Brian grasped hold of one and laughed in delight when it slid out from its mooring almost effortlessly. Continuing on into the dining room, she pointed out its octagon shape, leaded glass china corner cupboards, and unique ornate stained and leaded glass pocket doors. "In the early days, it had a floor buzzer to ring the kitchen for service."

Michaela laughed in response. "Our home in Boston certainly didn't have one of those. Your home is lovely. You said this was your husband's ancestral home?"

Louise nodded in wifely pride. "It was built in 1904 by Samuel Davenport. He was one of six brothers who were well known in this area and he was involved in railroad contracting, coal mining, sheep and cattle ranching and many other things. But mainly in building the railroad. He and his wife, Mary, had seven children in this house. They lived full and happy lives here. My husband, Herbert Davenport, was a direct descendant."

"Our Dad is a direct descendent, too!" Hannah interjected, slipping her hand into his in pride.

Sully smiled down into his daughter's eyes as Michaela explained to their hostess, "Yes, our home, Sully's ancestral homestead, was built in 1870 and has wonderfully stood the test of time. It's a two story, four bedroom home, very comfortable – and sits in the center of 1,500 acres of prime Colorado land," she added with a twinkle aimed at her husband, to which he tacked on, "1,470 of which were newly restored to us...through a very generous brother-in-law."

"That is simply marvelous!" Louise responded, smiling knowingly at the two obviously in love newlyweds. "Before you go, you must tell me more about your wonderful history. But now," glancing at Brian and Colleen who were stifling yawns, she added, "I think it might be a good idea for all of us to call it a night. I'm afraid I get tired faster than I used to myself."

Everyone in grateful agreement, they began to ascend the formal staircase, both Michaela and Sully admiring the workmanship of the colonnades, the oak banister, and the large landing mid-way, with its extra large arched picture window.

Reaching the second floor hall, Louise led them to the northeast bedroom, which, she informed them, had been used by Mary Davenport for her painting, sculpting and writing. It was exquisitely yet comfortably furnished with a queen size canopy bed and many other antiques, frilly curtains, and a collection of china dolls – definitely a 'girl's' room. "I think these two will enjoy occupying this room for the night," their hostess commented, encouraging the girls to enter the room. Grinning widely, Hannah exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" Colleen echoed that sentiment, carrying their suitcase in and sitting it down on the floor, but both turned to follow the others, desiring to see the other rooms as well.

Their hostess led them next to the northwest bedroom, identical to the girl's room in size and layout, except definitely decorated for the boys in the family, with dark colors, sturdy furniture, and a pair of large size twin beds. Brian and Matthew knew immediately this was where they would sleep for the night and Brian skipped into the room, laying claim immediately to the bed nearest the window.

Moving down the hall to the west bedroom, according to Louise the original guest room, it was located above the octagon dining room and connected to the hall bathroom. Grinning in pride, Louise gently pushed the newlyweds into the lovely room, breathtakingly decorated in blue, a magnificent queen size antique cherry canopy bed the focal point. Several landscape oil paintings adorned the walls, "painted by Mary herself," informed the proud homeowner.

Sully deposited the couple's suitcase on a chair and circled his arm around his wife's shoulders as they turned toward their generous hostess. "I don't know what to say, Louise...we never expected anything so...grand, to stay in tonight. You're extremely generous to do this. You don't even know us."

Louise smiled and walked forward, taking one of Michaela's hands and one of Sully's in her own. "I feel like I do know you...our spirits reached out to one another...brothers and sisters in Christ," she murmured with a smile, which they immediately returned and nodded in agreement. Letting their hands go, she turned toward the door, quipping, "Besides, it saves me from another lonely night and brings back happy memories to have the house filled with a family again."

Stopping at her door and addressing all six, she offered, "You'll find plenty of towels and anything else you need in the bathroom and you're more than welcome to use anything you see. I have my own bath, so feel free to make yourselves at home. Now Michaela, if you don't mind, I'll go on in my room and leave you to shepherd your family in your nightly ritual. Goodnight all of you...God bless," she bid as she closed her door.

Glancing at each other, both in awe of yet another of God's blessings bestowed upon their family, the couple set about seeing to their children's sleep preparations.

OOOOOOOOO

Some time later, after baths and long goodnights, the couple was finally in bed in the magnificent octagon bedroom, snuggled together comfortably.

"I still can't get over this. We've had so many good things happen on this trip, it's blowin' my mind," Sully murmured, squeezing his wife to him gently.

"Yes...it almost feels like a wonderful dream and I don't want to wake up!" she responded, turning her head to brush her lips against his neck. Snuggling in a little more, she hesitatingly ventured, "Sully?"

"Hmm?" he answered, steeling himself for what he figured was coming.

"What happened between you and David at the Kwik Shop?"

Sully drew in a deep breath, mentally calculating how much to tell her. "He smarted off to me one too many times and I nailed him for it, that's all."

She was silent for a moment, then murmured, "What...what did he say that made you so angry?"

Sully absently caressed her arm as he thought back to the altercation.

"Well...I was already ticked off I guess...I'd been sittin' there thinkin' about him when you were drivin', wishin' I could see him just once and let him have what for," he chuckled softly. "Then, whalah, it happened."

"But what did he say?"

Sully squeezed his precious wife to him, not wanting to tell her anything that would cause her unhappiness. That would be as bad as her hearing it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Just trash talk, Michaela. Guy talk. He was crude and insultin' toward you and I reacted by slammin' my fist in his gut, and then busted his lip for good measure. That one gave me pleasure...plantin' my fist in his sneerin' mouth. I been wantin' ta do that ever since he showed up at your door uninvited that night – and especially for when he called and upset ya on our weddin' day," he added with a mischievous grin.

Feeling uncharacteristically spiteful, Michaela couldn't help grinning as she imagined the scene. Having witnessed Sully's speed and strength when angered, she could well imagine the action. Knowing that her gorgeous husband would fight and defend her honor sent shards of joy and pride throughout her body.

"Then I told him I knew all about how he'd treated you...and that he better not ever contact you again if he knows what's good for him. Let's just say...I'm pretty sure I got my point across."

Savoring the amusing images for several minutes, Michaela finally turned toward her husband, tilting her head back to view his face in the bright moonlight streaming in through the window. Bringing up a hand and tracing his chin and lips with a fingertip, she grinned as she remembered her surprise.

"Have I told you lately how much I absolutely adore you...my hoháóo'ó éhamá?" she carefully enunciated.

Sully's mouth dropped open and he chuckled. "Amazin' husband? When did ya learn _that_? And you said it perfect, by the way."

Michaela chuckled with him, leaning up and giving his lips a quick smack. "I called Snowbird several days ago and asked her to teach it to me. But I hadn't had the chance to use it until now."

Sully brought a hand up to caress her face. "You're hoháóo'ó, my sweet wife. You never _cease_ to amaze me. You're my mo'on évá and I want to hó'éstá it from the o'omenó!"

Softly running her fingers through the hair on his chest, she purred, "I love it when you speak Cheyenne...it rolls off your tongue so beautifully, like it's your native language."

He smiled in pleasure. "Thank you."

"It stirs something inside me every time," she murmured, playfully rubbing her lower body against him.

He laughed in delight. "In THAT case, I'll speak some Cheyenne to ya everyday for the rest of our lives!"

They giggled together at that, thoroughly enjoying their easy companionship.

"What was that last sentence you said?"

"You're my beautiful wife and I want to shout it from the mountains."

He laughed, tilting his head back and whisper-shouting, _"Michaela Quinn Sully is my wife, she belongs to me and I'm crazy about her!"_

Michaela giggled in sheer pleasure with him as he settled down again. Bringing a hand softly up to his face, she caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "You make me so happy Sully. I love you so much."

"Né-méhotatséme, my Michaela. Which, you know, means 'I love you' – so very, very much."

He leaned in then; softly pressing his smooth, succulent lips to hers. Immediately melting into his embrace, Michaela opened to him, deepening their kiss as both felt the familiar delicious tingles coursing through their bodies. Moaning softly, Michaela welcomed her husband's advances as the passion escalated between them until he rolled over her, straddling her body as he rose to his knees and grasped the bottom of her shorty gown, lifting it over her head and onto the floor with one smooth motion. Glancing down, he chuckled sensually to discover she had nothing else on, then glanced back up to her face and grinned at the 'come hither' look in her eyes.

Quickly divesting himself of his t-shirt and boxers, Sully lowered himself slowly down, fastening his lips on hers in sensuous perfection, his warm tongue demonstrating his intentions. Michaela maneuvered herself into position to make love with her husband, vaguely thankful for a quiet bed on this magical night.

As the rest of the occupants of the beautiful old home were falling asleep, the enamored lovers quietly, gently, and thoroughly pursued perfect completion and sweet release in each other's arms.

Some time later, thoroughly sated, limbs entwined, they drifted off to a very satisfied sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning during a hearty breakfast in the magnificent dining room, Sully and Michaela regaled Louise with the fascinating details of their ancestors, the journal, the uncanny coincidences between their love and the original couple's, the hotel in Denver, and finding the photo of the town with the 1860's couple front row center. Louise was completely enthralled.

"It would make a wonderful novel! You should consider writing it, or having it written," their hostess suggested.

"That's an idea. I'll have to give that some thought," Michaela responded, her eyes twinkling with mischief as the glanced into her husband's sparkling eyes, each of them thinking there were details best left untold in such a book.

Some time later, Sully loaded the SUV as the family stood with Louise on her huge porch, exchanging hugs and promising to keep in touch.

Having drawn remarkably close to the Sullys in a very short time, Louise fought tears as she bid each one goodbye, admonishing the girls and Brian to be good and Matthew to continue to be the responsible young man she had observed. Lastly hugging Michaela and then Sully when he returned to the porch, she thanked them again for making the effort to come and see her, letting her know, 'the rest of the story.'

Sully, his arm firmly around his lovely wife, grasped Louise's hand and gazed sincerely into her eyes, thanking her for the prayer that helped to set things in motion for their love to blossom, as that prayer helped Michaela to grasp the notion that love was even a hope in her life.

With final waves and shouts of, 'talk to you soon!' the family's vehicle rolled out of the drive and back on the road toward home.

OOOOOOOOO

Three and a half hours later, they stopped for lunch at "Wonderful House Chinese Restaurant" in Sterling, Colorado. As advertised, the service was friendly and the food was delicious and plentiful, with each family member leaving with a to-go box of leftovers for the road.

Sully took the opportunity to call Cloud Dancing and Snowbird one last time to let them know their approximate time of arrival and make sure that all was still well at home. Cloud Dancing told his brother that Wolf had gone missing for several days, which prompted a search, but just that morning he had come trotting back home unscathed, to everyone's relief.

When the brothers had hung up from their call, Cloud Dancing turned to his wife and shared a secretive grin; very anxious to see the look on their brother and friend's faces when they arrived home.

OOOOOOOOO

The last three-hour leg of their monumental and unforgettable trip passed quite happily, with the children deep into the A to Z game, the idea being to find words that begin with each letter of the alphabet _in order_. Players can look on signs, trucks, cars, license plates, and billboards.

Matthew astutely began the game with the Honda **A**ccord on the road behind them. Hannah followed suit with a **B**uick in the next lane. In this way, they were all the way to W by the time Sully pulled into the familiar drive at 18800 Hanover.

"I can't believe we're really home," Michaela murmured softly, feeling a trifle bittersweet.

Sully reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it in understanding as he felt exactly the same way. For a moment, each wished they could go back to the moment they left for their honeymoon and relieve nearly every moment once again.

All in all, it had been a wonderful three weeks, indeed.


	9. Home at Last – Surprise!

**CHAPTER 9 – Home at Last – Surprise!**

All six family members climbed out of the SUV and looked around at that wonderful place called home. Hearing excited barking from the area of the barn, everyone turned to see an ecstatic Wolf come bounding up to his master, nearly knocking him to the ground. Sully laughed in joy at seeing his furry friend and played roughly with him for a moment, scratching his neck and ruffling his ears in affection. Wolf, stretching up on his back legs, blessed his master with several thorough slurps to his face.

"Wolf! Hey boy!" the children called to him. Gaining his attention, he bounded to each one; tail wagging a mile a minute as he welcomed each member of his pack/family home.

After greeting their beloved pet, Hannah slipped her arms around her new mother, happily grinning up at her.

"I had a really good time in Boston, _and_ on the way home, but I'm glad to be back. I'm kinda tired of rolling!" she giggled as Michaela wholeheartedly nodded, leaning down to plant a motherly kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean," she agreed, falling into chuckles as Colleen joined in.

"And right now," she continued as they all headed for the porch steps, Brian running ahead and swinging the door wide open, "We need to see about sleeping arrangements for the night until we can..." she stopped with a whoop as Sully unexpectedly swept her off her feet from behind.

"Sully, what are you doing?" She gasped as he began ascending the steps.

"First thing's first – gotta carry you across the threshold," he answered as he climbed.

"But I've been in here before...and you've done this before," she added privately.

"The first time was just for our weddin' night," he whispered back, "this time it's for real – for startin' our new life together," he continued louder as he reached the top and stopped to kiss her firmly just inside the doorway. She acquiesced lovingly, kissing him back as his left hand squeezed her upper arm, drawing her closer to him. As the kiss ended and they pulled back, rubbing noses and grinning happily into each other's faces, they each gave a startled squawk as, "SURPRISE!" burst forth from a dozen people who had been hiding in various places just inside.

Sully let Michaela slide to her feet as the happy group descended upon them, laughing and slapping them on the back in friendly congratulations.

"We thought you'd never get back!" Grace gushed as she hugged first Michaela, then Sully, and then each of the children. "Every day this week we kept callin' over here and Cloud Dancin' just kept sayin', 'not today...they're stayin' one more night'. We was startin' to wonder if you was gonna live this new life of yours _on the road_!"

Michaela laughed in delight. "So many wonderful things kept happening, we decided to make the trip home a mini-family vacation. But...what are you all _doing_ here?"

"We wanted to come welcome you home and help you celebrate the start of your new life together," Dorothy answered for them all. "And to let you know that you don't have to lift a finger. All of your things are moved in, the boy's room is all set up, just the way Matthew and Brian unknowingly told us they wanted, Colleen's things are in what is now the girl's room, all of your clothes have been brought down..."

"I can't believe you guys! And to think I been dreadin' all that work..." Sully responded as he and Michaela gazed around in amazed gratitude at the sea of familiar faces, which included Loren, Jake and Theresa, Horace, and Robert E. and Grace and their children, plus Cloud Dancing and Snowbird.

"Well...there _is_ one thing still to be done..." Snowbird spoke up, sweeping an arm toward the fireplace. The small crowd parted to reveal the carefully packaged portrait, which had arrived the day after Michaela and Sully left Denver.

"We've all been _dying_ to know what it is, but Cloud Dancing fought us off at every turn," Theresa joked, everyone joining in with chuckles. "Yes, he wouldn't even tell _me_ what it is!" Snowbird added teasingly as she shot a playful 'mad' look at her husband. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, quipping, "You just didn't bribe me enough to break such a confidence." The kids began to crowd forward in the midst of this; very excited to finally see this object they'd heard so much about.

The newlyweds glanced at each other with conspiratorial grins. Taking Michaela's hand, Sully cleared his throat and stepped toward the package, tugging his wife behind him. As he approached the large item, Cloud Dancing removed his knife from its sheath and deftly tossed it to his brother. Sully made short work of the packaging tape and cardboard protecting the treasure, motioning to his brother to help him hang it high above the mantel, onto a special hanger Cloud Dancing had installed several days before at Sully's request.

As the two stepped back, everyone crowded around in curious awe; somehow knowing they were looking at something special.

"Friends and family, you are lookin' at a photograph of the entire town of Old Colorado Springs in 1868. The names of the people pictured are listed on the back. These right here in front..." he paused for effect, placing his hand near the images, "...are Matthew Cooper, Byron Sully, Dr. Michaela Quinn, Colleen and Brian Cooper...and this...is Cloud Dancing."

"Oh my gosh!" everyone seemed to erupt at once. "That's unreal!" Horace spouted, each person trying to crowd in closer to see the relatively small images within the large portrait.

"This is amazin'!" Robert E. murmured as he stepped closer, Grace at his side staring in awed fascination at the picture. Sully spent the next few minutes explaining about the famous photographer and pointing out different people in the photo. Everyone laughed and pointed at his or her namesakes or ancestors, straining to see their features in the sepia tinted picture.

"Where in the WORLD did you find this?" Loren squawked as he put his reading glasses on to get a better focus.

"In a quaint little shop called, _Lucky Jack's_. He's in the antiquities business," Michaela immediately supplied, picking Brian up higher to get a closer look.

"Junk business," Sully chortled, taking their son from her arms and boosting him up higher as the boy excitedly pointed to an animal in the photo that looked remarkably like Wolf.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't call _this _'junk', Mr. Sully!" Michaela instantly quipped, raising a challenging eyebrow to her husband.

"Woohoo, sounds like the honeymoon's over, folks," Jake instantly teased in playful sarcasm.

Michaela blushed with instant regret that she had showed frustration, even a little bit, toward her husband in front of others and leaned over to give him a firm, sweet kiss.

"Awwwwww," returned a chorus in response.

"I guess you're right...almost everything else in the shop _was_...junk," Michaela admitted lovingly as Sully wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "We _did_ find three animal carvings that we're pretty sure were made by the original Sully," he added, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose.

After that, different people stepped up to the picture, two or three at a time, to get a close look at what life was like in long ago Colorado Springs.

Later, the rowdy group snacked on some of Grace's fried chicken as pockets of people scattered about the main floor of the homestead.

Jake found his way to Sully's side. Looking first one way, then the other, Jake murmured, "So...how was the honeymoon?"

Sully grinned amusedly and met his friend's eyes. "Great."

Jake waited a moment, but when no embellishment was forthcoming, he prompted, "..._how_ great."

Sully took a swallow of his root beer and tilted his head back a bit with a sly, teasing grin. "_Real_ great."

"Aw, c'mon man..." Jake whispered, "How'd she look in those _undies_ Theresa gave her? And what'd _you_ think of 'em?"

Sully's gaze found and settled on his stunning wife, watching as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, his mind replaying images of her in the aforementioned _undies_. "Let's just say...I'm glad they're for MY eyes only."

Jake snickered rakishly. "Bet they didn't stay _on_ her long."

Sully wiggled his eyebrows, murmuring, "You'd _win_ that bet." Then refusing any further discussion, much to Jake's chagrin, he slowly made his way over to Michaela as she stood sipping iced tea and talking to Grace, Dorothy and Theresa. Slipping an arm around her and pressing his lips to her cheek, he whispered, "I miss you..."

Turning her head slightly to gaze into his eyes, she smiled and whispered, "I miss you too...but behave right now, we have guests."

He chuckled and smacked a kiss to her lips before reluctantly heading over to get into a discussion with some of the men, knowing if he stayed near her he would be hard-pressed to keep his hands to himself. Michaela watched him leave her side; her thoughts unknowingly obvious as she contemplated how well his jeans fit the contours of his lower body. The body she had kissed, touched, and caressed every inch of on more than one occasion. As he slipped his hands in his back pockets, Michaela unconsciously moistened her lips, wishing they were _her_ pockets instead.

Grace had observed the entire exchange and couldn't resist commenting softly, "I'd say the honeymoon ain't over yet...not by a long shot!" She gave the other two women a conspiratorial wink, thinking of the surprise they had planned for the lovebirds for later.

Michaela's head snapped to her friend and she blushed at being caught blatantly ogling her own husband. The four women dissolved into giggles together before resuming their conversation.

OOOOOOOOO

Sometime later, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird bid their goodbyes as the last to leave and walked down the drive to spend the night once again in one of the clinic bedrooms. As Sully closed the door, each family member climbed the stairs wearily, looking forward to sleeping in their own beds for the first time in three weeks.

After shepherding nighttime rituals while juggling the upstairs bathroom, the parents tucked their daughters into their beds and sat down for a moment – Sully on the edge of Colleen's bed and Michaela on Hannah's.

"I can't believe it's finally happened," Colleen admitted softly, gazing up at her new father and then glancing across at her mother and new sister.

"What, sweet girl?" Sully asked, reaching out and smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This. Our first night at home...as a family. I've wanted this...since that first night we all ate pizza together when we first moved in," she confessed sheepishly.

"Me too," Hannah admitted, reaching out and taking her mother's left hand, lovingly inspecting the sparkling rings adorning the third finger.

Sully glanced at Michaela, a wry grin beginning, making his dimples show up adorably.

"Tell ya a secret," he pseudo whispered to his new daughter, "me and your mom felt the same way."

The four chuckled together in loving comfort as the parents stood and kissed goodnight first one girl, then the next. Walking together to the door, they stood for a moment just gazing at their children, then calling one last, "goodnight!" they shut the door and moved together to the boy's room.

Matthew was already in bed, but Brian was occupying himself by jumping up and down on the mattress, causing his mother to fuss a little at his recklessness as he settled down and climbed under the sheet.

"Mom...Dad...you don't have to tuck me in. I'm _not_ a little kid," Matthew admonished, half joking.

"I know, Matthew...but tonight is, well...special," Michaela offered as she bent down to tuck Brian in.

"Yeah...I guess it is," Matthew somewhat agreed, kissing her on the cheek as she leaned over to kiss his.

"Goodnight boys. Pleasant dreams," Sully bid each one, patting Matthew's shoulder and ruffling Brian's hair.

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Mom."

"Night Mama. Night Daddy...I love you," Brian added shyly, smiling up at his new father in pure hero worship.

"Love you too, Brian," Sully responded, grinning back at his son as he and Michaela made their way to the door for final goodnights.

As the door shut, the tired couple gazed into each other's eyes, then simultaneously went into each other's arms for a much longed for hug.

"Mmmm, I've been wanting one of these all day long," Michaela whispered as Sully's arms closed warmly around her.

"Ya shoulda said somethin'. I woulda given ya _more _than one," he grinned, holding her closely as each breathed in the wonderfully familiar scent of the other. He then wrapped his arm around her as they slowly made their way to their bedroom.

Entering their room, Sully shut the door behind them as Michaela stood gazing around at the cozy layout, her eyes taking in the wonderful stone fireplace, the rocker, the windows, the other furniture, and of course, the massive beautifully carved bed.

"I love this room, Sully. It's hard to put into words, but...I feel so much like _her _in here. Like I step inside her shoes and feel what she felt – how comfortable they were here, how cherished he made her feel, and the passion they shared within these four walls."

Turning toward her husband as he quietly watched and listened to her, she leaned into him, bringing a hand up to play with a little of his chest hair peeking out from the open neck of his soft polo shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This was their sanctuary...the place where she could be herself, let down her hair, open herself to him. Just be Michaela the woman in love, not Dr. Quinn the consummate professional. Oh, the intimate conversations they shared in this room! And the arguments...and the making up," she added mischievously, raising her eyes up to meet his.

"Their love was extraordinary...but...so is _ours,"_ she continued. "You're the other half of me that I didn't even know was missing until the night we met. I love you so much Sully. And I plan to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much."

Sully smiled softly down into her eyes, which were dark in the shadowy light of the bedside lamp. He leaned his head down and gently touched his lips to hers, each feeling as if their ancestors were gazing upon them in loving approval. They pulled back a bit and Michaela snuggled into his chest and neck.

"Né-méhotatséme...my hësta-noo'ôtse," he whispered against her hair.

Michaela smiled softly, that feeling running through her again as she heard him whisper to her in Cheyenne. "Heartsong...I love when you call me that...and how it sounds when you say it. What made you think of such an endearment?"

He chuckled a little, admitting, "Sully thought of it...do you remember when I first showed you the house...and mentioned his hand-drawn plans?" She nodded. "Well, next to a section where he listed the materials he needed, he doodled..._Only the best for my heartsong._ I laughed out loud when I first read it...sorta thinkin' he was some kinda sap. But...when I met and fell in love with _you_, I totally understood why he called her that." Pulling back a little, he brought a hand up to touch her chin, gently tilting her head back.

When their eyes met, he murmured, "You _are_ the song in my heart...it sings night and day. And I know if anything ever happened...if anything took you away from me...I'd never hear music again. My heart would _die_ without you, Michaela."

Tears instantly filled her eyes at his beautiful words and all she could manage was to whisper, "Oh Sully..." as she reached up and gently cupped the back of his head, drawing him down to her as she offered her lips to him again. He didn't disappoint, but hungrily took her mouth with his as she opened to him. For several minutes they luxuriated in each other's kisses and caresses, but when Sully began to inch Michaela's shirt up, she pulled back and gently stopped him.

"Oh sweetheart...I...I've been in and out of the car all day, in the heat...I feel so _grungy_. I'd really like a shower first," she added self-consciously and watched as a slow smile came upon his face.

"Me too, now that ya mention it...how about we _initiate_ that new shower downstairs?"

Smiling mischievously, she purred, "Sounds like a plan."

Grinning playfully, Sully grasped her hand and tugged her behind him as he opened the door and made his way down the stairs quietly, stepping first on one side of the stair treads and then the other as she followed suit, both giggling like teenagers.

"What are we doing?" she whispered, "Avoiding the squeaks?"

"Exactly," he chuckled.

Making it to the bottom, they darted around the banister and through the door. Sully flipped on the light and shut the door with a firm click, then turned the lock for good measure. Turning around, they both gasped in surprised pleasure.

Someone had taken the time to move all of their personal toiletries into place in the new space. But not only that, there were several bouquets of fresh flowers and scented candles, already lit, adorning the large double vanity and even some inside the shower area that they could see from their position at the door.

"Who did this?" Michaela whispered in awe.

Glancing down and spying a note propped on the vanity, Sully picked it up and read it, a smile slowly gracing his face.

"Listen... 'We knew you two would end up down here tonight for some 'alone time', so we took the liberty of setting the mood for you. _Michaela...stop blushing!" _he read, snickering at the last bit and glancing at his 'blushing bride'.

"Oh Sully!" Michaela groaned, "I feel like everyone is watching us now!" she added, only half joking.

He snickered and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her pouting lips. "Ain't nobody here but us, sweetheart. And I locked the door...ain't nobody gonna see anything we do in here," he added in a sexy whisper as he pressed sensual kisses to her face and neck, bringing his hands slowly up to her face. "All that matters right now is...you and me...together," he whispered as his mouth found hers for a long satisfying kiss.

Moments later their hands were at work tugging at each other's shirts and drawing them over their heads. Jeans and other garments soon followed. When all of their clothing lay in disarray at their feet, Sully leaned down and scooped her up in his arms, barely interrupting their kiss, and made his way into the large shower. When he let her slide to her feet, she leaned back against the cool tile wall, the fingers of one hand softly caressing his arm as she dreamily watched him turn on the water and adjust the temperature.

"You like the water much hotter than I do," she softly reminded him as steam began to fill the space, her eyes sweeping his gorgeously tanned, muscular body.

He chuckled softly and leaned over to turn on the twin showerhead, adjusting the water to her favorite temperature.

"That's why I put two of these in here," he murmured and she thanked him with a grin. He watched as she securely tied her hair in a bunched ponytail and then reached to a shelf, picking up a bottle of Bath & Body Works' _Twilight Woods_ shower gel.

"One of the ladies from church gave me this at my bridal shower," she murmured, opening the bottle and pouring a liberal amount onto a gauze sponge. "She said its hypnotic fragrance would simulate a romantic walk through enchanted woods," she added with a soft chuckle.

Breathing in the heavenly fragrance, Sully said softly, "I think she was right," as he reached for the sponge. At her look, he grinned and added, "let's wash each other."

She acquiesced with a shy smile and slowly tilted her head back as he drew the sudsy sponge carefully across her neck and chest and down her arms, gently washing under her arms before turning her around to cleanse her back. Tilting her head down, she sighed in pleasure as the circular motions of the sponge and the heavenly scent of the gel worked their magic to soothe from her body the tensions of the day and her tiredness of the long trip. "Mmmm that feels so good," she purred.

Turning her gently back around, Sully leaned in for a kiss as he used the sponge to caress his way slowly down her body, paying loving attention to two of his favorite parts of her anatomy before moving on down to her stomach and hips. He slid his left arm around her back to hold her steady as he felt her sway just a bit under the spell of his ministrations. Leaning his head back a bit, vibrant blue eyes met and held sage and russet in a steamy gaze as his hand moved lower. He smiled rakishly; remembering the words on her panties on their wedding night as he ever so gently paid careful attention to 'Sully's toy box.'

There was something so incredibly sensual about bathing each other and Michaela recognized the look of hot passion in those blues before he shifted his gaze downward as he washed one graceful leg and foot and then the other. Guiding her body under the spray, he watched as warm rivulets of water slowly rinsed away the suds, leaving her skin smooth and glistening.

As she finished, he quickly rinsed out the sponge and poured on more gel, grinning a dimpled smile as he handed it to her, murmuring, "Your turn."

Her lips turned up in a sensuous half smile as she began his treatment, starting with his back, then taking her time with her favorite parts of his perfectly toned body, often glancing up into his eyes, controlled desire now making them appear a dark smoky blue.

"Woman, you're drivin' me crazy," he murmured, his voice deep and thick with desire, staring intensely into her eyes as she paid particular attention to a certain part of him...her favorite toy.

"What...? I'm just washing you like you asked," she answered, one eyebrow raised flirtatiously as she moved on down his body, leaving him in a very obvious state of need.

"Michaela Ann, you've turned into a tease!" he fussed in mock frustration, watching her as she finished and raised back up to face him.

"I learned it from _you_, Byron Frederick," she murmured coquettishly, batting her lashes at him and _accidentally_ brushing against him while rinsing the sponge as he rinsed the soap from his private area.

That was his undoing. Unable to hold back any longer, he reached out with a growl, and with a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her to his chest. "C'mere you," he murmured as his lips descended upon hers in an all-consuming kiss.

She more than willingly reciprocated, as washing her husband had served to heighten to a fever pitch her need to be with him. Could any man be more sexy, virile or handsome than Sully? She didn't see how – and he was all hers! The thought made a mixture of delirious joy and possessive pride sweep over her.

They kissed and kissed until, moaning with desire, he took his lips from hers as he backed up and lowered himself onto the shaving bench, pulling her with him. Never breaking contact, she easily straddled his lap, their lips finding each other's again as she wound her arms around his neck and shoulders. As their passion mounted, hands caressing smooth wet skin still slightly slick with soap, each marveled how perfectly they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Breaking their kiss, Sully's lips trailed across her cheek to her ear, whispering, "Remember that day you came to see me and we ended up on this bench?"

"Mmm, I'll never forget it," she whispered back, breathless and aching with desire for her husband. "I was both very glad and very frustrated to be interrupted..."

"Same here," he murmured as he spread kisses down her slender neck.

"I've dreamed about this nearly every night since then," he growled as, hands at her waist, he expertly lifted her, both crying out in ecstasy as he joined their bodies once again in sensuous marital joy.

OOOOOOOOO

Much later, warm and dry and deliciously satisfied, Michaela sat curled on Sully's lap in the rocker by the fireplace in their room, each in bathrobes they had purchased on their stay in the Brown Palace. He had just finished one of his favorite pastimes – brushing Michaela's beautiful long copper brown hair, which reached gracefully to her waist.

Languidly breathing in the lingering _Twilight Woods _scent, her face pressed into the crook of his neck, she chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Sully murmured, tightening his arms around her, loving the sweet tinkle of her laugh.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking...that new shower has now been very _thoroughly_ initiated."

He chuckled in agreement and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Yep."

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world. You know that?"

A satisfied grin graced his chiseled features. "Good. Cause that's just what I aim to do."

"It's been such a wonderful three weeks."

"It sure has, sweetheart," he nodded against her hair.

"Thank you for our perfect honeymoon...I'm sorry I went back up to the room and...spoiled it."

"Hey...you didn't spoil nothin'," Sully quickly but gently reprimanded her, tilting his head back to look into her eyes. "You helped catch a crook that belongs behind bars."

"But I caused you to spend the night in jail..." she responded, biting her lip as regret once again washed over her.

"Ssssh, forget about that," he soothed, cuddling her closer and rocking back and forth slowly. "It was still a perfect honeymoon – just had a little unexpected excitement of a different kind tacked onto the end, that's all. I wouldn't change a minute of it," he added. Gazing into her eyes, he gave a little nod for emphasis and brushed her lips with his.

Michaela smiled softly and snuggled in again, kissing his neck as the fingers of one hand ruffled the ends of his hair at his nape.

"And then Boston was so much fun...and then our wonderful trip home..." she added, hesitating.

Always so in tune with his ladylove, Sully realized where her mind was heading. "Nothing bad's gonna happen, Michaela. We're gonna live and love and raise our kids..._and maybe a few more_...right here in this house. Don't go borrowin' trouble."

She smiled and burrowed a little closer into his neck and chest, never feeling safer or more loved in her life. "Yes, you're right. I love you Sully...with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you...even more," he countered. "And we got four of the best kids in the world."

"Yes, we surely do," she agreed dreamily. "They're getting along marvelously, aren't they."

"Mmm hmm."

"And we have the most wonderful friends in the world," she added with a grin.

"Yeah, they're a great bunch. I never expected 'em to do all that work for us while we were gone."

"Have you read any in the journal about when they got back from _their_ honeymoon?"

"Don't think so..."

"I want you to hear this...I read it one day in Boston while you had gone somewhere with Robert and Eric..." she began, sliding off his lap and retrieving the journal from her suitcase. Settling back again in his arms, she quickly but carefully turned the pages of the treasured book until she found the spot. "Listen..."

_**June 5, 1870**_

_**I am stealing a moment alone in the clinic to record my feelings...and there are so many! I'm so in love with my husband, much more even than before we married, he's such a part of me now. But I'll write more about that later...just now I wanted to record how wonderful all of our friends and children were to us when we returned home from our beautiful honeymoon. They met us at the train station (and a new person in town...more about that later), and everyone came out to the homestead to help us move in. Colorado Springs has the most wonderful people and I am so blessed to call them friends! Grace brought food, and Dorothy, Loren, Jake, Robert E., the Reverend, Horace and Myra, and Matthew and Ingrid all came to help. I pray with all my heart that we will have a life full of love and laughter together in this beautiful home Sully built for us. Please God...may sadness and heartache pass us by...**_

Tilting back her head to gaze into his eyes, she knew they were thinking the same thing. This was yet another coincidence. No words were necessary between them, as each knew they were feeling mixed emotions about it. But they had meant their vows to each other – come what may – sickness or health, wealth or poverty – they would take it one day at a time and treasure every moment together. Leaning toward each other, they shared a gentle kiss, and then Michaela put the beloved book aside and settled back into Sully's embrace.

They sat together like that, just drinking in the joy of being home together and in love, as the moon began to rise higher and shine in their window. After a while, Michaela pressed her hand to her mouth trying to stifle a tired yawn. Sully chuckled.

"Sounds like somebody's tired. I am too. Been a long day," he said softly. Gathering her in his arms and standing up, he leaned in for a long, gentle, sweet kiss as he carried her over to their bed.

Laying their robes at the end of the bed, Sully climbed in first and drew Michaela in next to him, snuggling down comfortably in each other's arms.

"Good night, sweetheart," Michaela murmured sleepily.

"Night, mé'oo'o. Love you."

"Love you too," she purred as they drifted off together into sweet dreams of each other and the future they planned for their family.


	10. Their First Day Home

**CHAPTER 10 – Their First Day Home**

The morning sun beamed softly in the window, illuminating the magnificent headboard and the two peacefully sleeping people lying comfortably spooned together at its base.

Sully slowly opened his eyes and looked around, realizing they had slept late. Smiling sleepily at the woman snuggled in the curve of his embrace, her head nestled on his outstretched arm; he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. She stirred slightly.

"Sun's up," he murmured.

"Mmmm," she replied drowsily.

"Been up for a while."

Michaela drew in a languidly comfortable breath, releasing it with a sigh. "It's so nice and peaceful here," she murmured, lovingly caressing her husband's bare arm and shoulder. He held her as she snuggled closer, kissing her temple and cheek. They both wanted to stretch their time together a little longer before they had to start their day.

"Our first morning of our new life together in this marvelous house," Michaela murmured, glancing around at their surroundings. Turning toward him, she gazed shyly into his eyes as he smiled into hers. "I hope the rest of our lives are as perfectly beautiful as this moment."

"The rest of our lives...will be what we make of 'em," he murmured assuredly, knowing he could make no promises that nothing bad would ever happen. "But whatever happens, we'll face it together, side by side, hand in hand...heart to heart...just like we've done practically since the day we met."

Michaela smiled lovingly, leaning in to softly kiss his lips. "I love you Byron Sully..."

"And I love you, _Michaela Sully_," he answered as she snuggled in for a hug. After a few minutes, he pulled back and began to press kisses to her cheek and then her mouth as her hand began to grip and caress his shoulder, passion kindled. His hand began to find its way down her smooth, bare skin, gently squeezing and caressing, readying her for some morning loving. He gently nudged her thighs apart with his knee and she acquiesced, moving to position herself for him, nothing on either of their minds but the pleasure they were about to give each other.

Just then a knock sounded loudly at their door, jarring them out of their sensual mood as they scrambled for the sheets, fully expecting the door to burst open.

"Dad? Mom? Are we going to church? It's already nine o'clock," Hannah's voice informed them.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot it was Sunday!" Michaela gasped. Throwing back the sheet, she disentangled herself from her husband and swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"Thank you, sweetheart! Yes, we're going," she called through the door, glancing back over her shoulder as Sully playfully plunged face first into her pillow, growling softly in a display of husbandly frustration at being interrupted at such a moment.

Grinning mischievously at him, Michaela called out, "Hannah, would you pour everyone some cereal for breakfast, please? We'll be right down."

"Sure Mom...love you," the little girl added, basking in the pure joy of actually having a mom to say that to.

"I love you too, Hannah," Michaela immediately responded toward the closed door with a grin of pure happiness.

As the parents heard the receding footsteps of their daughter, Michaela turned once again to her husband, watching him roll over to his back and give her a 'come hither' look.

"C'mere." He growled, reaching out to try and grasp her hand and pull her back as she laughingly eluded him.

"Ah Ah, Byron Frederick, we don't have time for that right now," she admonished as she skirted the foot of the bed and opened a drawer in the new lingerie chest her friends had so helpfully readied for her. "We have to get dressed, you need to shave, and feed the animals...the kids need..."

"You tellin' me _no_?" Sully asked, teasingly sticking his bottom lip out in his best 'little boy' pout, as he watched her gathering her clothes.

She turned back to him and his expression stopped her in her tracks as the vision of _their_ little boy rose again in her mind's eye. She took a breath, forcing herself to stand firm. That was hard to do, however, since her husband was so totally adorable and completely alluring. She gazed at him in pure love. Her eyes caressed his sleep-tousled hair and his tanned, virile chest revealed above the sheet, which only just covered his bare hips. His sensual animal attraction contrasted beguilingly with his playfully childish expression.

"Not exactly..." she responded to his question while forcing herself to reach for her other pieces of lingerie in preparation of dressing. Glancing back at him, she grinned impishly. "Just...taking a rain check," she added, watching as he heaved a monumental sigh.

"Our first mornin' back and you're turnin' me down..." he accused in playful hurt, shaking his head forlornly. "I guess Jake was right...the honeymoon's over."

"Oh Sully..." she whispered, wanting more than anything to jump back in bed with him and spend the entire day making love.

Hearing the longing in that whisper, he held one hand out toward her, eyes begging. "One kiss?"

She chuckled softly. "That, my irresistible husband, would be like trying to eat just _one potato chip._"

His hand still reaching toward her, he wiggled his fingers, eyes twinkling as he whispered, "Please?"

How could she resist? Pulled in by the irresistible force of their attraction, she found herself moving toward him, taking his hand and perching herself next to him on the bed. "Just one..." she murmured, leaning over and touching her lips to his. But of course, the kiss immediately deepened and within moments he reached up and grasped her waist, pulling her across him and effortlessly flipping her to her back, her long silky hair tempestuously splayed on the pillow and sheets.

Gasping, she gazed up into his eyes as he settled himself between her legs. "You said _one kiss_."

Slowly grinning, hovering above her, he wiggled his eyebrows rakishly and whispered, "I lied," before leaning down for a thorough kiss.

All thoughts of the day or the time faded away and a jolt of desire shot through her as he slipped his hand between them, gently checking to make sure she was still ready. Breaking their kiss, she tilted her head back and gripped his shoulders, gasping in pleasure as he joined their bodies for a quick but extremely satisfying session of morning love.

OOOOOOOOO

A little while later, Sully slipped an arm around his wife as they stood together during opening prayer at church.

Feeling the warmth of her husband's embrace, Michaela had to fight against images of their recent time together. Feeling herself begin to blush, she deliberately concentrated on the words of the prayer. Thankfully the music began quickly and she could immerse herself in the songs, truthfully singing the words in heartfelt gratitude to God for her wonderful new life with Sully and the children. She smiled at her husband with a teasing grin several times, noticing he kept his voice barely audible as the praise songs rang forth in the little church.

Glancing to her left, Michaela couldn't help but smile at the row of children singing joyfully, as they had unconsciously arranged themselves in age order, beginning with Brian next to her, then Hannah, Colleen and Matthew on the end. Turning her head, she glanced past Sully and caught Snowbird's eye as she stood on the far side of her husband on Sully's right. Michaela smiled at her friend and the Indian woman smiled back, marveling again at what a perfect mate Michaela was for her husband's beloved brother.

When the music ended and the congregation took a seat, the Reverend began the announcements of upcoming events, including the annual Fourth of July picnic and dance.

Over the excited murmurs of the crowd, he informed them, "I am very excited to announce that we have a change of venue this year, as Sully and Michaela have invited everyone over to their place to celebrate with them the regaining of Sully's ancestral land – the bulk of our beloved 'Sully's Junction'," he added with a grin. "Added to that, there will be even more fun this year with horseback rides, hayrides, and possibly even a hot air balloon ride added to the mix," the Reverend explained, relating details he and Sully had discussed before the service. People all over the sanctuary gasped in excitement. "Let's all give Sully and Michaela a handclap for this," he finished as the congregation erupted in applause, people close to them turning and 'high-fiving' Sully or giving him thumbs up as they were genuinely happy for him and his windfall.

"That's three weeks from today and there's much work to be done before then, so everyone who can volunteer some time to help get things ready, please see me or Sully after service." As the Reverend moved on with other announcements, the family glanced at each other, biting their lips or chuckling, each one a little shy over having been the objects of attention.

Sully squeezed Michaela's hand and their eyes met for a moment as he whispered, "It oughtta be fun...just hope we can get everything ready in time."

"Well...I'm sure we'll have plenty of help," she responded, grinning as she caught sight of a nick near his lip. Unable to resist teasing him a little, she whispered, "You cut yourself shaving?"

He grinned and chuckled softly, winking as he whispered back, "I was in a hurry."

"That's what you get for telling a lie..." she quipped mischievously, shushing him with a soft chuckle before he could whisper a retort as Reverend Johnson opened his Bible to begin the sermon.

OOOOOOOOO

Cloud Dancing laughed out loud at Sully's description of Tom Drexler dropping straight to the floor like a stone after being hit on the forehead with the toy tomahawk. The others joined in with him as they sat around the dining room table, having just finished a very filling lunch quickly prepared by Michaela and Snowbird, with the girls lending a helping hand.

"Mama...was you scared?" Brian asked wide-eyed, as this was the first time the children had heard the story. The thought of his mother being hurt or killed terrified the young boy and he valiantly fought off tears of worry.

Michaela instantly recognized his feelings, she had anticipated as much, and held out a hand to him. He quickly left his seat and came around the table and into her embrace. She lovingly pressed her lips to his hair, meeting Sully's eyes over the top of his head as she explained.

"I was petrified at first, I'll admit. But I shut my eyes and willed Sully to hear me call to him in my mind...to feel my fear – _and he did,"_ she added with a wispy smile, hugging Brian closer as she gazed gratefully into Sully's eyes. "The moment Sully kicked the door open, I knew he would save me, I just wasn't sure how...but then he stared straight into my eyes and said just one word and I had complete confidence in his plan _and_ his skill."

"What word, Mama?" Hannah asked, totally intrigued with the telling of yet another of her beloved father's heroic exploits.

Michaela glanced at each person at the table; all eyes trained on her, and then returned her gaze to her adoring husband as he sat silently watching her, allowing her to tell the story while remembering his fear and rage as the other man held his wife at knifepoint.

Smiling in remembrance of the original incident, she murmured with a raised eyebrow, "Rattlesnake."

The table burst out in laughter as one, as each knew the original story quite well...except for a few choice and very private details known only to the participants.

"Daddy, will you teach me to throw my tomahawk as good as you?" Brian asked his hero father when the laughter died down, adoration shining in his eyes.

Sully grinned lovingly and reached over to ruffle Brian's hair. "Sure, son. Matter of fact, Matthew, Cloud Dancing _and_ I will teach you. How's that?"

Brian grinned happily, but a little shyly as every eye was on him, hiding his face in his father's side as Sully and Michaela shook their heads and exchanged grins.

OOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, Michaela and Snowbird stood together in the kitchen loading the dishwasher and laughing over something Wolf had done during the three weeks they were gone.

"And he tossed and turned so much that he fell right off the porch?" Michaela asked, laughter bubbling from both women. "That must have been _some_ dream!" she added, both ladies shaking their heads as they looked over at the object of their fun, who seemed to understand and gave them a cool gaze.

As their laughter calmed down a little, Michaela took another dish from her friend and sighed.

"Oh Snowbird, I wish you didn't have to go back home so soon...we've hardly had any time to visit."

"Well...I have to go back to my job in the gift shop at the reservation sometime. But I must say, it has been a nice three week vacation for me!" she added with a grin.

"I want to thank you – and of course Cloud Dancing – for staying here taking care of the homestead and the clinic, especially that extra unexpected week. We could relax and have fun knowing everything was in such good hands. I haven't asked you – besides Wolf's antics, how did everything go?"

"Oh fine. There were even some 'walk up' customers for Sully and Cloud Dancing was able to take them out riding. Everything worked out very well. Having the clinic's living quarters all to ourselves was almost like a little second honeymoon for us," she added with a twinkle.

"Ooo lala, tell me more," Michaela murmured, leaning forward in mid action of loading a plate in the dishwasher.

"Well, let's just say, I think that romantic wedding and reception of yours really inspired my husband. We had many candlelight dinners together and...many..._enjoyable nights_ while you were away." The women grinned hugely at each other, their own 'enjoyable nights' images filling their minds. Suddenly, a thought came to Michaela and she tentatively asked, "Snowbird...how many years have you two been married?"

"We are in our tenth year."

"And you haven't..." Michaela stopped herself, not wanting to take a chance on hurting her friend's feelings. Snowbird, however, anticipated the question.

"No children yet...except for two miscarriages. But I am hopeful that it will happen someday soon." Winking at her friend, she added, "Perhaps very soon."

Michaela's eyes searched for and found her husband, in the living room laughing with Cloud Dancing. She didn't realize she had stopped all action until her friend touched her arm. "Michaela? What are you thinking so hard about?" Snowbird asked softly. "Do you think perhaps...?"

Michaela's eyes met the other woman's and she softly whispered, "Well...I'm two days late...but I don't want to jinx it."

The wise Indian woman nodded her understanding, having had many instances of "perhaps" herself over the years that failed to come to fruition.

Reaching out for Michaela's hand, she smiled softly. "Just relax. Do not try to _make_ it happen. _God_ knows when the right time will be." At Michaela's look, she added, "Even for Cloud Dancing and I...I know there will be a _right_ time."

Reaching over to hug her friend, Michaela whispered, "Oh Snowbird...I wish you didn't have to go home."

OOOOOOOOO

That night, after the children had gone to bed and Michaela had taken her shower and washed her hair, she sat at her vanity brushing it to speed its drying as Sully came upstairs, having made sure the doors were secure and everyone was in bed. He'd spent more time in the barn with Cloud Dancing than he had intended, but there had been much to catch up on regarding the horses and the general running of the ranch.

He stopped just inside their bedroom door and watched her for a few moments. _God she's beautiful... _Noticing she was deep in thought, he moved slowly and quietly over to stand behind her. As he gently took the brush from her hand, she gasped softly, not having noticed his presence. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"What were ya thinking so hard about?" he asked softly, searching her eyes for a clue as he began to gently pull the brush through the long strands of her hair.

"Nothing...many things," she murmured, then admitted, "I was thinking about Cloud Dancing and Snowbird...not having any children yet."

He drew in a slow breath, tilting his head back a little and then nodding, his lips pressed together as he remembered.

"Yeah...she had two miscarriages the first year they were married," he related, his voice soft with remembered sorrow for his friends. "It was awful for Snowbird, of course, but it tore Cloud Dancin' apart. It was the worst thing I had ever seen him go through...and the first time I ever saw him cry." He paused a moment as images flooded his mind. "She lost the first one right away, and the second happened when she was three months along...and she hemorrhaged pretty bad that time. After the second one, he got real scared that it would happen again or that he might even lose _her _and he begged her to go on the pill, so she did for awhile." He moved around her, kneeling on the floor as he gazed up at her, not surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Years passed, then one day, they had a long discussion about it and prayed about it...and she went off the pill. That was several years ago...but they're still waitin'."

"It breaks my heart for them...they would be such good parents," she whispered, sniffling a little and smiling as he nodded agreement.

"Yep – and they _will_ be. It'll happen someday. Like he says...at the _right time_."

Michaela smiled and reached a hand up to gently caress his cheek. "That's what Snowbird told me, too."

He turned his head and kissed her palm as he gently clasped her hand. Rising to his feet, he resumed brushing her hair as she watched his movements in the reflection of the mirror. He was thinking how much he loved the softness of her hair and how it felt gliding through his fingers.

As she watched him and luxuriated in his ministrations, she was thinking that for the rest of her life she would never tire of the gentleness of her husband's hands. It struck her again how wonderfully blessed she was to have this man's love – such pure, true and total devotion. She silently vowed to never take him for granted.

After a few minutes, he murmured, "There...it's about dry."

She stood and turned toward him, leaning in for a soft sweet kiss of thanks, then untied her robe and laid it across the end of the bed. Turning back around to him, she smiled in pleasure as Sully let out a slow whistle of appreciation. Wearing nothing but the full-length lavender nylon chiffon nightgown Rebecca had given her at her bridal shower, she was absolutely radiant. Although she had taken both gowns on the honeymoon, Sully never saw them...she hadn't worn _anything_ to bed, much to his delight. Now, however, in the soft light from the bedside lamp, the teasingly alluring vision the gown created pleased him immensely.

"Wow," was all he could manage as his eyes greedily caressed her assets temptingly revealed through the shear fabric. He reached out his hands to gently caress creamy smooth bare shoulders, covered only by thin spaghetti straps. "My God, 'Chaela, you are without a doubt _the_ most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I am one lucky man," he added with a lecherous grin.

"I'm glad you approve," she murmured softly, relishing the look of pure adoration on her husband's face.

"Definitely! I love it."

"That's good...since this is for _your_ eyes only..._dahling_." She murmured in a perfect "Bond Girl" imitation, a mischievous twinkle lighting her eyes.

"Mmmm it _better_ be," he growled playfully, pulling her into his arms, one hand sliding down her back to caress and cup the smooth skin of her bottom, pressing her against him provocatively. "And even though you look enticin'ly delicious in it...I don't know how long it'll stay on ya," he added with a chuckle. He gave her a long, deep kiss, but pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back...gonna take a quick shower," he whispered in response to her look.

"I'll be waiting," she returned with a sassy grin.

Smiling from ear to ear, he sprinted down the hall for a record-breakingly fast shower as she arrayed herself on the bed in a most invitingly sensual pose to await him in sweet anticipation of yet another night of marital bliss.

He didn't disappoint her.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Michaela hummed contentedly as she went about setting the dining room table for breakfast. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird were due any minute and she had the meal almost ready.

Walking back into the kitchen, she was momentarily saddened as she remembered that Snowbird would leave to go back to the reservation that day. Traveling by Greyhound, her bus would leave at 9:10 pm. Michaela wished she didn't have to go, but she knew her precious friend needed to get back home to her many responsibilities.

Pausing for a moment, she thought about the fact that Snowbird would be away from and missing her husband for the rest of the summer, except if they could manage a visit or two. It was something they did every year because Cloud Dancing always spent his summers helping his brother on the ranch.

The thought of being away from _Sully_ for that long made her feel a sudden queasy dread in the pit of her stomach. She shuddered involuntarily, not wanting to even contemplate such a thing happening – for any reason.

Just then the object of her reverie, having made his way silently down the stairs, quietly slipped his arms around her from behind as she stood at the counter, engulfing her in his embrace as he thoroughly kissed and gently nipped her neck.

She leaned back into him, sighing in pleasure.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Mornin'," he responded, continuing with his activity. "You cheated me, you know," he commented after a moment, turning her in his arms to meet her eyes.

"Cheated you?"

"Yeah...ya got up before I was awake...I didn't get my 'good mornin' kisses," he grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"Sorry about that...we can't have you going around feeling _cheated_ all day, now _can_ we?"

He shook his head slowly and grinned as she rose up on her toes, entwining her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down to meet her lips for a very satisfying 'good morning' kiss.

When she finally pulled back, he gently rubbed noses with her, playfully grinning as he murmured, "_That's_ better...I don't feel so empty now. My tank needed fillin'."

"Your _kiss_ tank?" she quipped, one eyebrow raised playfully.

"Mmm hmm. And there's only _one_ person who can fill it," he retorted, pressing a smack to her lips.

She chuckled, enjoying their play. "You'd _better_ say that."

"You got no worries _there_, mé'oo'o. I'm _allergic_ to all other women and you _know_ it."

She chuckled again as he moved in for another thorough kiss.

All too soon, however, they were besieged by interruptions – the children clomping down the stairs and a knock on the door followed immediately by Cloud Dancing and Snowbird strolling in...holding hands.

Sully and Michaela had ended their kiss and stepped away from each other, but noticing their friends' closeness, their eyes met as they grinned.

Snowbird, always quick minded, caught and understood their grins. "What? You think you two are the only couple 'in love' around here?"

"_They're_ newlyweds and _you're_ an old married couple. It ain't the same," Hannah quipped with a teasing grin.

Quick as a flash, Cloud Dancing reached out and scooped his surrogate daughter up, plopped down in a chair and put her over his knee as she giggled and squealed.

"Old couple? I'll show you _old_. Na'tóvôhéoohe ka'êškóneveéestse!" he growled playfully.

"Daddy! What'd he say?" she squealed.

"He said he's gonna spank ya for talking such nonsense," Sully laughed, purposely crossing his arms on his chest to show he didn't intend to interfere.

Hannah, knowing her Cheyenne father was only teasing, nonetheless played along.

"I'm sorry Cloud Dancing! I'm sorry Snowbird! I take it back! I take it back!" she squawked as she squirmed on his knees.

The Indian laughed in triumph, making a big show of releasing her. Matthew, Colleen and Brian, unsure at first of their Cheyenne friend's seriousness, now laughed along with them. Hannah hugged him, and then wrapped her arms around Snowbird as Michaela wrapped an arm around Sully.

"Well, if you've quite finished spanking my daughter, why don't we all eat breakfast?" she quipped with a playful grin as Snowbird and the girls helped Michaela set the food on the table. Hannah silently glowed with warmth over Michaela calling her 'my daughter'.

The combined family spent the rest of the day in comfortable camaraderie. After a laughter-filled breakfast, they mounted horses for a tour - the first of many - of the newly acquired property. They had to pick their way carefully through various gates, some with rusty locks that had to be hacked off.

So much work needed to be done to clear the land, as each section had been fenced by various means – barbed wire, wood slats, poles, chain link, even chicken wire. Some sections had been cleared of trees and now only contained waist high weeds, while others were like mini-forests. Several sections had remnants of old wood-slat buildings or shacks. Only one was even worth saving, perhaps for a rudimentary shelter in bad weather, the adults decided, each constantly cautioning the children to be careful of unseen predators if they dismounted their horses.

After covering only those sections on the south side of Hanover, all eight people were ready to call it a day, so they made their way back to the homestead for a late lunch and relaxation. Later on, after goodbyes and heartfelt hugs for their beloved friend, Cloud Dancing drove his wife to the bus station for their private goodbye.

The family members one by one retired to their beds in anticipation of tomorrow.

Sully and Michaela had their private time and then lay for an hour together with Sully excitedly relating his plans and dreams for the land..._with no way of knowing what lay ahead..._


	11. The Incident, Part 1

**CHAPTER 11 – The Incident, Part 1**

Sully and Cloud Dancing had been hard at it all morning, and now worked together loosening the last stubborn fence post in the line. Finally wrenching it from the ground and throwing it onto the back of the pickup, they decided to take a break and dump the load of broken and rotted wood on the pile in the area they had readied for burning or disposal later on.

The family had been working steadily for a week, removing fences, clearing brush, and anything else that needed to be done on the newly acquired acreage. The men worked almost until dark, as most of the volunteers from the church usually came to help after work. Matthew had been working right along with them and several times even Michaela and the kids. Many nights Michaela had massaged her husband's sore muscles with herbal oil as she gently fussed at him to ease up and not work so hard.

"It took generations for the land to get in the shape it's in, Sully. It certainly will not be remedied in three short weeks," she had told him more than once.

But Sully wanted so badly to have a large portion of the land cleared of fences and debris before the July Fourth picnic and dance. So badly that Cloud Dancing had spoken with him to slow down and not obsess over it, as a nagging feeling of something impending had begun to worry him. Something bad was going to happen. Cloud Dancing _knew_ it. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach – but who, what, when and how, he didn't know.

Both men now climbed into the cab of Sully's Dodge Ram pickup. Removing their thick work gloves, they took a moment to wipe the sweat from their faces and necks and to get drinks of water from their canteens before driving back toward the house. At Sully's command, Wolf jumped up in the back seat of the king cab.

Glancing up at the garter hanging around the mirror, Cloud Dancing grinned and cast a sideways look at his brother.

"I have been meaning to ask you...that _is_ Michaela's...right?"

Sully laughed good-naturedly as he started the engine. "_Of course_. You think I'd have some _other_ woman's garter hangin' in my truck?"

Cloud Dancing's brow furrowed as he thought this over. "No...but I thought you took it off of her, with your _teeth_ I might add, and tossed it up, and Daniel caught it."

Sully glanced at his brother with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows, before returning his attention to maneuvering through a narrow passage. "That was the _other one_. I asked her to wear an extra one for _me_...and she did." Glancing over again, he added, "Cause I want her to be with me everywhere I go."

The Indian smiled knowingly and slowly nodded, dark eyes then facing front, totally understanding the depth of his brother's love for his new wife. Although Cloud Dancing was much less vocal about his feelings, they nevertheless ran just as deep for his own wife. He still carried in his wallet a love note she had written to him not long after their marriage.

Cloud Dancing smiled as his thoughts went back to last summer when Sully and Michaela hadn't yet declared their love for each other, but _he_ had known from the moment he first saw Michaela that she was the woman for his brother.

Visions of her and his beloved Snowbird laughing and talking together now crossed his mind.

"We are blessed men, my brother," he observed quietly.

"_Amen_," Sully heartily agreed and glanced over once more. He knew his brother must be missing his wife..._he_ was missing _Michaela_ just four hours after waking up with her in his arms!

Both men spent the rest of the ride back thinking about the women who meant the world and more to them – their precious and beautiful wives.

Pulling into the yard from the back entrance and up to the pile to unload, the men spent a few moments discussing their plans on where to go next and whether or not to get a bite to eat, before Sully reached for his cell phone to call Michaela.

On this day, Michaela had gone to the clinic to catch up on paper work and inventory stock. Since returning from their trip, she had made a sign for the front door listing her cell phone for emergencies, and programmed the clinic phone to transfer to it after four rings. So far, this system had worked great, although there hadn't been too much need for her services as of yet, only some splinters and other minor injuries of people helping with the clean up. She chuckled to herself that she hoped her medical skills wouldn't dry up and blow away from non-usage.

Sitting now at her desk, she thought about the long evenings this week when she and the children had been alone at home while the men were out working, and how she had been able to catch up on several back issues of medical journals and other reading, including _Michaela's_ journal. Her thoughts wandered for a moment to something she had read in it the night before, a very serious and emotional time for her ancestor...

Just then, her cell phone rang and she picked it up and glanced at it, pleased to see it was Sully. She flipped it open.

"Hello handsome," she murmured in a playfully sensuous tone.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured in reply.

Cloud Dancing grinned over at him and opened his door, figuring he might as well do a little work and unload some of the haul while he let the lovebirds have a little privacy.

"I miss you," Michaela murmured sweetly.

"Miss you _too_. Been thinkin' about ya all mornin'."

"Mmm, that could be _dangerous_. Shouldn't you be paying attention to your work?" she teased softly.

He chuckled softly. "I'm great at multi-tasking."

"True...but I much prefer it when you're totally focused..." she murmured flirtatiously, her words containing a double meaning as images of his ardent attention from the night before played like a movie in her mind, with sensations quickly following.

He chuckled again. "I could say the same for _you_," he murmured sensually, other images playing in his, namely of that morning and an unusually aggressive Michaela.

She chuckled and blushed slightly as she thought about how she just couldn't seem to get enough of her virile new husband. She had even sought him out the day before when he came back to the house to retrieve a tool from the barn. For a moment, that scene played in her mind...

_Sully came out of the barn and saw her hurrying toward him. _

"_Sully!" she called. His countenance lit up when he saw her and a beautiful smile graced her lovely face as she sailed straight to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. _

_Pulling back he gazed down at her, those eyes she loved sweeping her up and down as he murmured, "Where ya headin'?"_

"_Mmm, I was looking for you, actually."_

_Sully smiled in delight. "Why's that?"_

"_Well, I was...um...I was just..."_

_Suddenly a little shy, she reached up to self-consciously brush a strand of loosely braided hair away from her face as she admitted, "I know it's only been a few hours, but...I..." she paused and bit her lip, then spurred on by the adoration shining in his eyes, she finished boldly, "I was missing you," grinning up into his face._

_He grinned back at her, adoring every tiny detail of this woman he had married. "Glad you found me," he murmured sensually, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. _

_The lovers quickly found their way upstairs to their room for a few minutes of marital togetherness and sensual fun in the middle of the day...totally forgetting that Cloud Dancing was cooling his heels waiting for Sully to return with the tool._

Beginning to feel stirred by the memories, she brought herself back from her reverie with effort, asking_, _"So...are you getting much work done?"

"Pretty much, a steady pace anyway. We stopped for a break. Wanna eat lunch with me?"

She chuckled and closed the file she was working on. "_Always_. Are you at the house?"

"Yep, we just pulled up."

"Alright, I'll be right there after I lock up."

"Ok, sweetheart. See ya in a bit."

Smiling to himself in pure happiness as he closed his phone, he jumped out of the cab to help his brother, thinking life just doesn't get any better than this.

OOOOOOOOO

After a leisurely lunch, the seven decided to go back out together and make it another family workday. Michaela made sure the children put on protective clothing and she changed into jeans and one of Sully's work shirts, which she knew he loved seeing her in, before hurrying out to the others.

It was decided that Matthew, Colleen and Hannah would ride horses out to the current work site, while the adults and Brian rode in the pickup. The little boy loved riding in his father's truck and had often done so before the marriage. Now, he scrambled up into the back seat of the extended cab with Cloud Dancing, as the Indian, ever the gentleman, allowed Michaela the front seat beside Sully.

The young people, by now very adept with their horses, already had them saddled and were ready to ride.

"Let's go troops!" Sully called and everyone laughed happily as he steered the truck out the back entrance. Wolf trotted along with them.

It was rough going and uncomfortable for Michaela, but she managed to finish braiding her hair as the truck bounced along on old service roads, ruts, clumps of weeds, washouts, rocks and many more indefinable objects. As she raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face during a particularly hard bounce, her elbow struck the door handle. She gasped and rubbed the offended area.

"You alright?" Sully asked, hearing her gasp of pain.

She nodded, feeling slightly clumsy and scooting a little closer to him on the bench seat.

"Yes, I think so. I'm afraid I hit my funny bone," she explained shyly as she flexed her arm several times. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, about another five minutes."

"Could you...slow down a little? Maybe miss some of the bounces?"

He chuckled as he nodded. "I'll try sweetheart." Glancing at her again, he added softly, "You look mighty fetchin' in my shirt, by the way," delighted when he received a happy grin and a sparkle of his wife's beautiful eyes.

Finally reaching the area next to where they had finished clearing earlier, Sully parked the truck out of the way as the kids reined in their horses and dismounted, tethering them to the truck's large front bumper.

Just then, a rabbit jumped from its hiding place and shot off in a hurry, Wolf giving chase and barking. In moments, both animals were out of sight. Sully thought about calling Wolf back, but decided to let him stretch his legs. He chuckled as the thought of rabbit stew crossed his mind, expecting they would eventually see their furry friend soon come trotting back with a prize in his mouth.

Brian scrambled out of the truck, eager to go exploring.

"Brian," Michaela cautioned, "stay with us, and don't go near those tall weeds."

"Yes ma'am," he murmured. Disappointed, he looked down and kicked a rock with his foot, sending it into the weeds and a large clump of dirt.

The men retrieved their tools out of the truck bed and stood together for a moment discussing the best way to tackle a short section of old fencing, some of which had already fallen down or been taken down and piled in a heap. The girls and Michaela stood talking together, waiting for instructions on how they could help.

Brian wandered around to the side of the pile of wood and tall weeds, scanning the ground for anything interesting. As he rounded the pile, he froze, his eyes widening in fear.

Matthew glanced over from his task of making sure the horses were tied securely and noticed the odd expression on Brian's face.

At twenty feet away, he couldn't see what Brian was looking at, so he called, "Hey little brother, somethin' wrong?"

Before Brian could say a word, they all heard the unmistakable, nerve-wracking clatter of a rattlesnake.

As if the air itself had been hit with a charge of electricity, everyone immediately jumped into frantic action – although to them it seemed like they moved in slow motion.

Michaela screamed Brian's name and, even though she knew better, ran toward him. Sully and Cloud Dancing reacted at the same time, dashing toward Brian, but Sully, several feet closer, reached him first. Matthew also began running, while both girls instantly clamped their hands on their mouths and grabbed onto each other to keep from screaming in fright for their brother. They had recently been admonished to never do anything to startle a rattler.

Just as Sully reached the boy, intending to slowly back him up or kill the snake, he saw to his horror it was positioning to strike. His heart leapt to his throat, and knowing a rattler bite on a small child could very easily prove fatal, he reacted out of instinct and a desperate need to protect his son. Just as the snake moved its head to strike, and with mere milliseconds to decide what to do - Sully dove between them and grabbed Brian, tucking and rolling several feet away with the boy in his arms.

Michaela reached them seconds later, already in tears as she dropped to the ground next to her son and husband, dragging Brian into her arms to check him for bites or injury. At the same moment, Matthew took careful aim with his tomahawk and let the weapon fly, scoring a direct hit on the snake.

Cloud Dancing moved in and retrieved the weapon, turning to congratulate the boy on his fine marksmanship.

The girls quickly ran over and gathered around Brian, wanting to make sure he wasn't injured. All three females let out sighs of relief that he was okay.

But in all the commotion, _no one noticed Sully_.

He sat up slowly, his face registering shock and disbelief as he stared down at two puncture wounds on his left arm.

Cloud Dancing turned toward him, intending to reach down and help him up when he saw the expression on his face. He knew instantly his brother was in major trouble.

"Sully!" the Indian yelled, dropping to his knees beside him. Sully looked at him, almost in confusion, swallowing dryly and whispering, "It got me."

"Oh my God! SULLY!" Michaela screamed, crawling over to her husband as paralyzing fear and dread took her breath away. _Not Sully! Oh please God, not my husband!_ Tears streamed down her face as she clutched at him. "NO!" she screamed frantically, hysteria rising within her chest and threatening to spiral out of control.

Sully grimaced as the pain began to set in and he let out an anguished, "Aaahhh," as he gripped his arm with his right hand.

Matthew slid to his knees next to them seconds later, wanting more than anything to help _do_ _something_ for this man who was so important to all of their lives. "Mom! What do we DO?" he gasped to his physician mother, now however, not even resembling the normally calm, professional doctor.

"SULLY!" Michaela screamed in tears, blind panic having gripped her entire being.

Cloud Dancing, visions of a terrible memory flashing in his mind, knew that seconds counted and at that point they didn't know how much venom the snake had managed to inject. He felt his own panic rising as he looked into the terror filled faces of his brother and his friend.

Realizing someone had to get through the horrific fear that had wrapped its tentacles around Michaela's heart...get through to the _doctor_ inside her, Cloud Dancing took a deep breath.

"Dr. Mike!" he admonished sternly and purposefully. Reaching out, he gently took hold of her chin as she knelt clutching her husband in desperation and tears, making her turn to him. His dark eyes bored into hers with fierce intensity as he stated firmly, "Seconds count! You must be his _doctor_ right now, _not_ his _wife_."

Sully blinked, trying to make sense of everything through the fog of fear and pain that had become his entire world. His eyes drifted hazily from his wife to his brother as he registered the intense tone in the other man's voice. Acutely feeling each beat of his own pounding heart, Sully found himself face to face with his own mortality. Fear threatened to overpower his common sense and he had to fight against a strong urge to jump up and flee from an invisible assassin. Feeling Michaela shaking in fear at his side, he wanted to comfort her, but his body wasn't quite obeying his mind.

The girls and Brian, knowing people DIE from rattlesnake bites, were now fully engulfed in tears as they stared at their father in obvious pain while their mother and Cheyenne father crouched next to him, their mother in a state of sheer panic. Like all children, if their parents are frightened, it instantly quadrupled their own fear.

Guilt began to creep over Brian in a suffocating blanket as he looked on in fear, knowing he was totally responsible. Hannah began to wail in panic, never having seen her mountain man father injured. Colleen, weeping in fear, screamed, "Do something!" to the adults as the three seemed to be frozen in mid-action, their mother and Cloud Dancing just staring at each other.

Cloud Dancing realized he had to take charge; he had to keep a calm level head in spite of the fact that he was scared nearly out of his mind for his brother. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed a quick prayer, asking God for help, and for a miracle. Then he opened his eyes and determinedly set about issuing instructions.

"Matthew," he said in a tightly controlled voice to the young man next to him. "I need you to put Brian up with you on your horse and take the girls back to the house. Your mother and I will take care of Sully." As the young man turned his head to stare at him, poised to argue, Cloud Dancing continued, striving to be heard above the wailing, "He must stay _calm_, and with the children upset, _he_ will be more upset. Do you understand?"

The Indian's calm tone got through to the boy and Matthew nodded, swallowing dryly.

"Yes sir," he automatically responded, moving to get up. The Indian closed a hand over his arm, adding, "Until we are back with you, they are _your_ responsibility. It will ease our minds knowing they are in good hands," he added, his eyes conveying deep meaning. Matthew understood completely. This was one of those times when all of the hours Sully and Cloud Dancing had spent with him, imparting wisdom and teaching him what it means to be a man, assume responsibility, and utilize his common sense, must now come into play – whether he was ready or not.

The young man nodded again and immediately went into action, tugging a tearful Brian to his feet and dragging the nearly hysterical girls toward the horses as Cloud Dancing admonished them to obey their brother.

"NO! I want to stay with Daddy!" Hannah screamed and yanked away from Matthew, dropping next to her father and latching onto him, afraid to leave him.

"Hannah Elizabeth! _Áahtovêstse!_ Go with Matthew, _now_!"

In all her years, she had only heard Cloud Dancing use that tone and that word, which she knew meant 'Listen to me', on two other occasions and both of those had been matters of life and death. She had never disobeyed a direct order from her father _or_ him and she knew she had to obey now. Tearfully kissing her father on top of his head, she gasped, "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too," he managed through clenched teeth, trying to respond to her with his right hand in spite of the nearly debilitating pain in his left arm.

Hannah then reluctantly allowed Matthew to pull her to her feet and lead her to the horses, stumbling backwards and wiping at tears.

The young man lifted Brian up on his horse and quickly climbed up behind him as the girls, shaking and tearful, pulled themselves up on their own mounts. With longing looks toward their father, and nods exchanged between Cloud Dancing and Matthew, the three quickly turned their horses toward home.

Michaela had been valiantly trying to bring her emotions under control during the commotion with the children, knowing Cloud Dancing was right – if they were to help Sully, she MUST switch herself into doctor mode. She _must_ put aside the fact that this was the man she loved with all her heart and soul, her precious husband, who had been bitten by a venomous snake and stood a good chance of _dying_ if he didn't receive the proper care - care that was up to _her_ and Cloud Dancing to give. At that moment she thoroughly understood why surgeons were admonished to never operate on loved ones.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she gazed pleadingly into Cloud Dancing's eyes, needing direction as she held onto her husband, who now began to moan in pain.

"We must stabilize his arm. _He must not move it_," the Indian stated emphatically, remembering lessons learned the hard way. "Did you bring your doctor's bag?" Michaela blanched and shook her head, feeling like kicking herself as she suddenly realized she had left it at home.

"We'll make do. Get the canteen from the cab of the truck, we must wash the wound," he ordered and she obeyed, scrambling for the needed item. Running back with it quickly, she watched as he tore strips off the bottom of his shirt.

Taking the canteen from her, he instructed, "Hold his arm," and together they carefully and gently washed away the bits of dirt and grass from the wound, Sully moaning at their slightest touch. They could see it was already beginning to swell and bruise around the puncture holes.

"I must get something to make a splint. Then we need to get him to the hospital as quickly as we can," Cloud Dancing murmured.

"We should call an ambulance," she realized, vaguely looking around as if she would see her phone on the ground.

"They would never find us back here. It would waste valuable time. No. We must get him there ourselves," he said decidedly.

She nodded vaguely, her mind wanting to deny the terrible reality unfolding before her eyes.

"Make sure his arm stays below the level of his heart," Cloud Dancing admonished, standing up and sprinting to the pile of wood.

Wiping at tears with the back of one hand, Michaela reached for Sully's arm, keeping it down as he unconsciously tried to cradle it to his chest.

Sully ground his teeth together as the venom relentlessly continued its vicious assault. His heart sped up another notch as he wondered how much worse it would get and if he would be able to withstand the pain. As his wife knelt next to him, he gazed at her through tears of pain, grinding out through clenched teeth, "I ain't ever... felt pain like this...it's burnin' like fire..._Chaela_..._help me_," he begged, although part of him hated for her to see him so helpless.

Something about the way he looked into her eyes and begged her for help snapped her out of the cold shroud of fear that had settled on her. Information she recently read came flooding back into her mind. Taking a deep breath, she determinedly shoved her emotions down with every bit of emotional strength she possessed and allowed the physician within to rise. _Then_ she remembered.

"Cloud Dancing," she said as he returned with a short piece of fence. He glanced into her eyes and saw immediately that she was regaining her composure, for which he was immensely thankful. Truthfully, he hadn't been sure he could handle a hysterical Michaela on top of everything else.

"I have antivenom at the clinic. That will save precious time," she now told him. "And you're right; we must keep him calm and not jostle him – that will be the difficult part."

"Leave that to me," he assured her as they worked together affixing Sully's arm to the board. The Indian tore more strips from his shirt, tying one strip two inches above the bite in order to try and slow the spread of the venom. Michaela made sure the strips did not cut off blood flow from a vein or artery.

Sully tried his best to cooperate and not wince or moan in pain, but it was becoming more and more difficult. As the pain increased even more, he broke out in a cold sweat.

After they finished immobilizing his arm, Michaela reached for his hand to remove his wedding band. Not thinking clearly, Sully tried to stop her. Gazing into her husband's eyes, she reminded him lovingly, "We _must_ take this off Sully, in case the swelling reaches your fingers."

"But...my ring...I vowed I'd never take it off..." he gasped out. Sweet tears filled her eyes that her husband was so emotionally attached to this symbol of their union.

Thinking quickly, she reached for his right hand, sliding the band onto his third finger. "Now, you haven't taken it off, just moved it a little," she murmured, managing a smile to try and keep him from feeling any more anxiety than he already did. Her eyes met Cloud Dancing's and he smiled encouragingly.

Their preparations complete, Sully made as if to get up on his own, but his brother stopped him. Kneeling close, he peered into Sully's pain laced eyes.

"I can walk..." Sully began, but Cloud Dancing interrupted, fighting to keep an even tone. "Sully, you _know_ you must try not to move. With each exertion of your muscles, the venom works its way in further. Let me carry you to the truck." Gritting his teeth through the pain-induced haze, Sully nodded, realizing his brother was right.

Michaela interrupted, "I'll back the truck over here." Cloud Dancing gratefully nodded, as that option hadn't even occurred to him.

She ran to the vehicle, starting the engine and quickly backing it close to them. Shifting into park, she jumped out and opened the passenger side back door, then squatted down to help Cloud Dancing maneuver.

"Hold his arm against his side," he instructed as he helped Sully stand to his feet and turn around, guiding him to the seat and helping him inside. Sully pulled himself the rest of the way in with his good arm. Michaela ran around to the other side and climbed in, lovingly guiding his head onto her lap and smoothing his hair back off his forehead. Fear began to rise to the surface again and she had to bite her lip against fresh tears at seeing her strong, virile husband reduced to practically invalid status in the blink of an eye. It tore at her heart to know he was in such agony.

"I know this will be difficult, but try to keep his arm as still as you can. We should be at the clinic in fifteen minutes," Cloud Dancing murmured. She nodded and as he shut the back door, she turned her body to the right, using her legs to cushion and steady Sully's splinted arm.

A thought occurred to Cloud Dancing and he quickly stepped over to the snake, picking it up and examining its remains before tossing it in the back of the truck. Climbing in and shifting into drive, he glanced into the backseat, and murmured, "Hang on, my brother."

Michaela shut her eyes and prayed for a smooth ride, remembering how rough the way out had been. Then she began to silently pray for a miracle as she soothingly caressed her husband's cheek and clenched jaw.

Sully willed himself to concentrate on his wife's gentle ministrations and the warm loving touch of her hand as he felt the truck begin to move.

At this point, fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity – _for all of them_.


	12. The Incident, Part 2

**CHAPTER 12 – The Incident, Part 2**

Matthew stood staring out the kitchen window toward the clinic, his mind swirling with thoughts as he waited anxiously to hear from his parents or Cloud Dancing.

The ride home had been the longest ten minutes of his life. The girls had cried and sniffled, complaining over and over they wanted to go back and make sure their Dad was all right, and Brian sniffled and whimpered the whole way. In spite of the fact that he was beside himself with worry, he had done what Cloud Dancing told him and taken charge, sticking to orders. He was grateful his younger brother and sisters had obeyed him.

Matthew knew what Brian was feeling, which was much like when the little boy had run away the year before and caused their mom and Sully to end up stranded on Cheyenne Mountain. On the ride to the house, Matthew had murmured comforting things to his brother, but he knew it would take Sully himself to make the little boy feel better.

When finally reaching home and lethargically putting their horses in the barn, they had filed in the house and flopped down on the living room furniture. Hannah sat in dejected silence, tears dripping down her face, unable to forget the sight of her father sitting on the ground in such pain, her normally calm new mother on the verge of hysteria.

Despite being nearly as upset, Colleen reached over and put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Don't worry Hannah. Mama's a good doctor. She'll know just what to do. Daddy's gonna be okay...he's not gonna die, I _know_ it."

"I know she's a good doctor...she took real good care of _me_ when I hit my head that time...it's just...I've never _seen_ Daddy like this before...he never gets hurt..."

Silent for about a minute, Hannah jumped to her feet, pacing.

"I can't stand it! Can't we do _something_ Matthew?"

Colleen stood up too. "Yeah...should we call somebody or something?"

Matthew thought about that. It seemed reasonable that help would be a good thing, so he nodded determinedly and picked up the phone to call Robert E.

When their friend answered, Matthew began to try and tell him when his voice suddenly broke.

"Matthew? What is it son? Somethin' wrong?"

"It's Dad, Robert E. He...he was bit by a rattler."

"Good God!" the man burst out. "_When_?"

"About twenty minutes ago," the young man replied, proceeding to explain the particulars.

"I'm comin' over Matthew. Sit tight, I'll be right there."

With that, Matthew hung up the phone, answering the door to their friend only minutes later.

After hugging the kids and assuring them that Cloud Dancing and their mother were taking the best care of their father, he had decided to go on down to the clinic and do what he could to help. Everyone had naturally assumed Michaela would take care of Sully and that they wouldn't just rush him in town to a hospital.

Promising to call and let the kids know their father's condition as soon as he knew anything himself, Robert E. set off down the drive.

Now as Matthew stood at the window, he wished he could see if they were there yet...and how things were going.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela breathed a sigh of partial relief as Cloud Dancing pulled the pickup to a careful stop by the clinic's front steps eighteen minutes after they had set off on their journey. She had winced with each moan that escaped her husband's lips every time the truck hit a bump or dip, despite Cloud Dancing's extremely careful driving. The Indian had glanced in the mirror each time, grimacing and redoubling his efforts.

Leaning over, Michaela gently kissed the top of Sully's head, his wavy hair damp with sweat, and whispered, "We're here sweetheart." He moaned softly, using all of his concentration to be able to stand the tremendous pain in his arm without yelling, the splint having only made it hurt more.

Cloud Dancing opened the rear door and Michaela carefully disengaged herself from her husband, slipped out, and ran up the steps. Fumbling for her keys, she was surprised when the door swung wide open and she came face to face with Robert E.

Taking one look at her tense, tear-stained face, concern etching his kind brown eyes, he explained, "Matthew called and told me. I thought I'd get over here and see what I could do to help." She managed a small smile of gratitude, her mind racing minutes ahead as she mentally prepared to do everything in her power to save her husband's life. _The pressure and responsibility of her profession had never felt so heavy. _

Gently pushing past her, Robert E. jumped down the steps to his friends, blanching as he saw the look of utter fear and piercing agony on his friend's face...and the controlled fear in the eyes of their Indian friend. He immediately helped make a hand-litter with Cloud Dancing to carry Sully inside in a sitting position as Sully held his breath, fighting off waves of increased pain. Michaela held the storm door open for them.

"Put him on the table," she instructed as she set about gathering the medicines and equipment she would need.

"Cloud Dancing, I need you to start monitoring his blood pressure, pulse, and respiration - at ten minute intervals. Write them down on this, with the time by each set," she instructed in a slightly shaky voice, handing him a pad of paper. The Indian, experienced in more than basic first aide, nodded silently and went right to work, first helping his brother to lie back on the table.

"And...do you know which species of rattler it was? I need to make sure I have the correct type of antivenom."

"It was a _prairie_ rattlesnake," he replied with assurance. Michaela nodded.

"Robert E., I need you to measure and record the circumference of Sully's arm just above the bite and at two more points several inches up. Repeat the measurements every five minutes. I need to keep track of the progression of edema...swelling," she added at his look.

"Yeah, sure," he responded, taking a measuring tape from her hand.

"Oh, first we must remove the splinting," she murmured hesitantly, almost to herself, as she set about the task, but stopped. "No, you do it, I need to be mixing the antivenom," she directed at Robert E. He smiled kindly, understanding her wavering train of thought. Truthfully, he was amazed that she was functioning as good as she was, considering it was _Sully_ on the table. He knew if it were _Grace_ on the table and _he_ were responsible for her care, he'd be a basket case of nerves and worry.

After he took the measurements, Robert E. immediately began removing the strips of cloth from Sully's arm, blanching at the amount of bruising already, as Cloud Dancing applied a blood pressure cuff to the other. Sully, his senses multiplied ten-fold, couldn't help moans escaping. Even the pressure cuff seemed to hurt. Cloud Dancing softly encouraged him to try and relax, worried about his brother's pulse rate speeding the venom into his system.

"Keep his arm low, below the level of his heart," Michaela reminded them as she crossed the room to the small refrigerator where she stored perishable medicines, including the recently purchased antivenom.

Sully let out a fierce groan as Robert E. released the pressure on the tie nearest the bite and Michaela sucked in a breath and turned her head toward him, valiantly resisting the urge to rush over to him. _Concentrate...concentrate ...concentrate _she recited in her mind as she clamped her lips tightly together and turned back to her task. Rushing to the counter with the box of antivenom, she removed the instructions and read over them again, making sure of the details. Removing two vials each of freeze-dried antivenom and dilutant, she carefully mixed the two according to the directions.

Cloud Dancing reported his findings to her and she nodded, mentally calculating the level of abnormality of each. She then instructed him how to carefully mix the antivenom using a swirling technique to insure there would be no bubbles.

Grabbing a Sharpie marker from the counter, she crossed over to her husband and bent low over his swollen arm, inspecting the bite area. Although the puncture holes appeared angry and jagged and were still slowly oozing blood and the arm had swelled almost half again as big as normal, she was relieved the arm had not bruised as much nor the swelling spread as far as she had expected. She carefully drew circles with the Sharpie around the edges of the bruises to have a visual reference of their progression.

"Cloud Dancing, how long has it been since he was bitten?" she asked without looking up, intent on her task.

The Indian glanced at the clock on the outer wall. "Just under thirty minutes."

Michaela nodded slowly, her fingers expertly but gently pressing around the affected area, ever conscious of any sounds of additional pain her husband might make as he lay there with his eyes shut and lips tightly clamped. She intentionally avoided looking at his face, not wanting to see the agony in his sweat-drenched features.

"The instructions detail that an estimate of the severity of envenomation be made before any antivenom is administered, as the first dose is determined on this estimate," she explained to the men, but really she was just thinking out loud. "I must consider every symptom, sign, and pertinent information in estimating severity."

Standing up straight, Michaela then examined Sully's eyes and felt for swelling in his lymph nodes or the beginnings of fever. Although he was sweaty from fighting the pain and fear, he wasn't feverish. Checking the second set of notes Cloud Dancing had just made, she continued, almost as if discussing the case with a colleague. "Blood pressure, pulse, and respiration not overly elevated...minimal swelling and discoloration..." Cloud Dancing and Robert E. glanced at each other, neither saying anything for fear of interrupting her train of thought.

Finally glancing at her two dear friends with a small smile, she nodded as she came to her conclusion. "I don't believe he received a large amount of venom. Any at all will produce the horrible burning pain he is suffering, but we're fortunate the snake didn't pump his arm full of it."

Crossing to a cabinet to retrieve several items, she returned and took from Cloud Dancing the vials he had been mixing.

"I'm going to set him up on an IV drip. That way I can also administer antibiotics, antihistamines, and pain medicine along with it without having to stick him repeatedly," she explained as she readied the necessary items. "Also...in case of any adverse reactions, I will be able to deal with them easier," she added softly, gazing lovingly for a moment at her husband's face.

When she was ready, she leaned over and touched Sully's cheek with her fingertips. "Sully, sweetheart..."

He barely opened eyes full of agony and tried to focus on her. "Try to hold perfectly still," she told him gently. He groaned in response and swallowed dryly. Having registered the words 'adverse reactions', he tried to brace himself for more agony as nausea was suddenly added to the mix of sensations he was battling.

Pulling up a chair next to the examination table, Michaela prepared his right arm to receive the IV tube. "Here we go," she murmured, biting her lip before she administered the puncture. Sully jumped a little at the extra pain, but managed to settle back down. His breathing, however, became faster as he concentrated on getting through it.

Achieving a good connection on the first try, she expertly attached the tube and hung the bag of normal saline on the IV pole. Taking a moment to make sure of the drip speed and that it was going into his blood stream and not 'busting out' into the surrounding tissues, she then 'pushed' the antivenom into the bag.

After administering the first vial, she prepared a syringe with a portion of the second vial and, as Robert E. held the left arm still, carefully injected it subcutaneously near the bite to neutralize the immediate area of poison and halt any further damage.

She followed this up with adding the rest of the vial, the pain medicine and several others into the IV bag. Then lastly, she administered the tetanus vaccine high on his right arm.

When finished, she glanced at the clock and then the two men. "Now, we wait."

The men nodded as all three silently observed their patient. Michaela sat next to the table holding Sully's right wrist as she took his pulse, then raised his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly, watching as his lips acknowledged her loving gesture with a tiny smile. Robert E. stood stoically watching Sully for any change, while Cloud Dancing sat perched on a stool watching, deep in thought.

After several minutes, a knock was heard at the door. Glancing first at the others, who shrugged, Cloud Dancing crossed over and opened it to reveal Reverend Johnson and stepped back to let him in. Entering, the Reverend glanced at the three with a small smile of greeting, and then fixed his eyes on the table and the object of everyone's attention.

"I called the house to ask a question about the Fourth and Matthew told me." He quietly explained. Coming to a stop next to Sully, who hadn't moved other than taking ragged breaths as he concentrated on maintaining his control. The Reverend gazed down at him with compassion. "How is he?"

"I've given him the antivenom...now we're waiting to see if he has any adverse reaction to it. He's still in a lot of pain," Michaela explained quietly, still holding tightly to her husband's right hand.

The clergyman nodded.

"Reverend...would you pray for him?" She asked, her voice catching.

"Certainly," he immediately responded, reaching out to take her hand, the others immediately joining hands in a circle around the exam table.

"Father in Heaven," he began, his head tipped back, eyes shut. "We lift to You right now our brother, Sully, and ask You, Lord to do a work in his body. We ask that You help the antivenom neutralize the poison quickly, for there to be no side effects, for the pain to be gone, and that he will suffer no lasting effects. In Jesus' Name, amen."

"Amen," echoed the other four, with Sully's only a whisper and Michaela wiping away heartfelt tears.

After fifteen minutes, Sully slowly opened his eyes as the pain medicine began to take effect. He looked up at his wife and the others and managed a hazy smile, as he was able to take a somewhat relaxed breath. Michaela returned the smile, but continued keeping her emotions under tight control and striving to remain in _doctor mode, _as she knew he could still undergo a bad reaction to the antivenom.

To pass the time, the four began to talk in hushed tones about what had happened and the fact that something needed to be done about checking for snakes before the night of the dance, Cloud Dancing and Robert E. discussing several options.

After another fifteen minutes, Michaela felt confident that no adverse reactions were forthcoming, and knowing the exam table to be considerably uncomfortable, she felt they should move Sully to the recovery room bed so that he could slip into a restful sleep. Cloud Dancing and Robert E. lifted him carefully and transferred him to the other room, with Michaela and the Reverend assisting, the pain medicine making him too unsteady to walk.

After they had him settled in the bed, his dirt and grass stained outer clothing removed, Michaela made sure he was as comfortable as possible. Seeing that he was, blessedly, nearly asleep, she made her way back to the clinic room to set about cleaning her instruments.

All at once her body began to shake as her emotions rose to the surface like hundreds of bubbles released in water.

Leaving the Reverend and Robert E. with Sully, Cloud Dancing slipped silently into the other room, his instincts telling him Michaela may be near a melt down. He had been amazed at her knowledge and professionalism during the treatment, but he knew her hold on her emotions had to be tenuous.

Watching her from behind, her shoulders visibly shaking, he silently crossed the room to her and gently turned her around.

She went into his arms at once, quiet sobs wracking her body as she gave in to her emotions, no longer 'Dr. Mike', but fully 'Michaela', Sully's wife. The Indian stood holding her, gently rocking her back and forth and allowing her to cry and release the tremendous pressure and stress she had been under.

Minutes later, when she finally pulled back, she reached for a tissue to dry her eyes, glancing up at him in gratitude. "We were very lucky, Cloud Dancing. If the snake would have pumped in more venom...if I hadn't decided to purchase a supply of antivenom just two months ago..."

The wise Indian smiled into her eyes. "We were blessed. God had things arranged in advance to be there when they were needed."

Then gazing into her eyes, he added with calm assurance, "Sully will be fine. You will see."

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela sat next to the bed in the recovery room watching her husband sleeping peacefully, gazing at his handsome features. He had been sleeping for four hours and she wasn't about to wake him. Gazing lovingly down at him, she admired the incredibly kissable lips, the proud nose, the strong chin, the honey colored wavy hair, and the manly muscles in his neck, shoulders and arms.

Many people had come to check on him – the children, Grace, Dorothy, Jake and Theresa...as soon as their friends had heard, they came right over. Cloud Dancing filled them in on what happened and the present state of his recovery, but only the children had been allowed to tip toe in and see him as he slept, as the adults realized the children needed visual assurance their father was going to be all right.

Grace had brought food over, as always. No friend had a bigger heart or more generous spirit than Grace. Robert E. and the Reverend had only just left, with Cloud Dancing promising to call them with an update. Grace and Dorothy had both tried to get Michaela to eat, but she refused – having no appetite and not wanting to leave her husband's side, other than the few minutes it took to mix and prepare the last two doses of antivenom, which she inserted into his IV.

Now as she sat next to him, her mind drifted back to the journal entry she had read the previous night and a shudder passed over her. As she thought about it now, it almost as if it had been an omen...

_**July 15, 1872**_

_**I am almost afraid to make this entry as the army is searching everything, but I **__**must**__** put down my thoughts... Nearly two months ago, just two days after our sweet daughter's first birthday party, my precious husband fell off a cliff during a fight to the death with Sgt. O'Conner and went missing for nearly ten days! I was frantic, searching for him continually. Sgt. McKay and the army were searching for him also, and still are – to arrest him for treason and the murder of Sgt. O'Conner! Sgt. McKay, Dorothy, and I had found Sully's medicine pouch on a rock in the river...next to Sgt. O'Conner's body. **_

_**Although I knew in my heart Sully was still alive, my hope began to fade as the days wore on and we couldn't find him. I cried myself to sleep every night, longing for him...aching for him...and worried sick about him, praying that the next day would be the day we would find him. **_

_**We had found evidence that he was injured, but I had no idea how badly...then finally I was given a sign, and miraculously, we stumbled upon his unconscious body – he was alive! But then as I was assessing his injuries, to my horror...he suddenly stopped breathing. I nearly went out of my mind with panic, screaming at him, begging him to breathe and not to leave me. Somehow I managed to start him breathing again and he whispered my name...it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard. **_

_**He was so badly injured; even now tears are filling my eyes as I think of it. Both of his legs were broken – one a compound fracture that had pierced through the skin and was terribly infected – and my sweet husband had **__**set the bone himself**__**! He had cuts and bruises everywhere and was severely dehydrated, feverish...and delirious. How he had managed to tend his own wounds and keep himself alive is nothing short of astounding - and a testament to his physical and mental strength. **_

_**I realized I had to cut away the dead skin on his leg, already gangrenous, and - unable to give him laudanum or morphine, I had to cauterize the wound. How I managed it I do not know...as even now I can still hear his scream of agony when the red-hot tool touched his skin. This was my husband! All I wanted to do was comfort him...take AWAY his pain, and I was forced to cause him even more. Two months later and I still shudder at the memory...**_

_**All that first night as he lay with his head in my lap, I stayed awake, keeping vigil and coaxing him to take tiny sips of water. He was barely conscious and his soft moans of agony ripped through my heart. I prayed the entire night, begging God to spare him, heal him, and not take him from me...**_

"Hey," Sully's voice, hoarse with sleep, brought her out of her reverie. Michaela immediately scooted from the chair and perched on the bed next to him.

"Hey there," she responded, smiling softly into his eyes, hers scanning his to try and determine his level of pain. She reached to caress his face and gently moved a strand of hair behind his ear.

He closed his eyes tiredly for a moment and then opened them again. Glancing around at the room, he slowly began to remember what had occurred and why he was there as he tried to moisten dry lips, made more so by the pain medicine.

"Thirsty?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly and she leaned over, lifting his head so he could drink from the glass she had ready on the nightstand.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

Michaela smiled understandingly. "A little after six. How do you feel?"

He took a deep, shuddering breath and forced his mind to assess his body. Moving his left arm, he felt a stab of pain, but nowhere near the level of before. He tried to raise his right hand to rub his eyes and realized he still had the IV.

"Um...I feel better...arm still hurts a little, but nothin' like before."

She smiled in relief. "That's good. I've checked it every hour and the swelling hasn't worsened. That's a very good sign."

Glancing at the IV tube, he murmured, "How long I gotta have _this_?"

She reached out and gently caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "One more day...just in case."

Remembering her fear of 'adverse reactions', he nodded slightly, gazing tiredly up into her eyes. Smiling softly, he murmured, "What would it take to get the doctor to give the patient a kiss?"

Chuckling softly, she whispered, "Well...that's not standard procedure, but..." leaning down to touch her lips to his in a sweet kiss, so grateful that the worst of the nightmare was over.

Pulling back, she whispered, "I've never been so frightened in my life. When I saw those punctures on your arm...my world fell apart."

"I was scared too," he murmured, lifting his good arm around her a little as she leaned forward for a hug. They lay together for several minutes like that, just grateful to be together. Listening to the wonderful sound of the steady beat of his heart, she silently and repeatedly thanked God for answered prayer.

"Thanks for savin' my life," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she lay nestled in the curve of his neck.

"You're welcome," she whispered, bringing a hand up to caress his face.

Just then a soft knock sounded at the open door and they glanced over to see a smiling Cloud Dancing peeking in.

"Haho," he cheerfully greeted his brother, grinning at Michaela.

"Haho," Sully answered back, watching as his brother made his way into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"A heck of a lot better."

The Indian nodded, smiling contently.

"Thanks...for takin' charge out there...I know that had to be hard..."

Cloud Dancing nodded in silent understanding of Sully's meaning. "I was not about to lose another sibling...if I could help it."

Before Michaela could ask what they meant, the room was suddenly filled with people. The children, Dorothy, Loren, Jake and Theresa all gathered around the bed trying to talk at once, all of them thrilled to see Sully awake and seeming much better.

"Oh_ I_ see why you did this...just wanted a reason to get special treatment from the doc, right?" Jake teased, causing everyone to laugh, including Sully.

"I can think of much better ways than gettin' bit by a rattler, believe me," Sully murmured, wincing as he moved his arm wrong. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy," he added as he tried to describe to them the burning pain caused by just a small amount of venom.

After about an hour, he mentioned he was hungry, to Michaela's delight, and she hurried into the kitchen to fix him a plate of leftovers from Grace's feast. Coming back, she sat on the bed feeding him bites and sharing it with him as the others talked and laughed in happy relief, lounging in chairs or perched on the end of the bed. Hannah stayed close by her father, sitting near his head, unwilling yet to stray far from his side.

"Sully, you can be very proud of Matthew," Cloud Dancing commented at one point. "From twenty feet away, he took aim with his tomahawk and scored a direct hit on that snake." Glancing at the young man, he added, "and he is growing into a fine young man." The look that passed between them spoke of more than just a good throw. Matthew felt a rush of warmth and pride at his Cheyenne father's praise.

Sully grinned proudly. "You took to that faster than anything I've ever seen," he told his son. "You're a natural."

"Aww, I've just been practicin' a lot, that's all...like..._every day_ since you taught me," Matthew admitted softly, gazing at his father in heartfelt relief that he was on the mend after such a harrowing episode.

Sometime later, Michaela noticed Sully seemed to be getting fatigued, though he was trying hard not to show it. Taking charge of her patient, she lovingly began to usher the visitors out and they one by one bid Sully goodnight in sincere relief that he would be alright.

Upon Michaela's request, Dorothy had brought some things from the house they would need for the night and the two women paused at the door for a sincere hug. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Dorothy commented, noticing Michaela's fatigued appearance.

"That it has..." then looking into the older woman's sympathetic eyes, hers filled with tears. "Oh Dorothy...when that snake bit Sully...I thoroughly panicked...I thought I would lose him, just one month into our new life together! My mind went totally blank and for a few minutes I forgot all of my medical training," she added with a wry grin.

"But you must have gotten hold of yourself...you did great, Michaela. You saved your husband's life – or at least saved him from it being much worse."

Michaela smiled gratefully at her friend and they exchanged another hug. Dorothy bid her goodnight and Michaela slipped upstairs to quickly ready herself for bed.

She returned to find her husband nearly asleep again, as she had felt it necessary to give him another dose of the pain medicine when his arm began to throb. So thankful to still have him with her, she stood for a moment just watching him, as her eyes caressed his beloved features. The way his honey brown hair complimented his tanned face, the soft, smooth lips in contrast with the chiseled jaw line.

Pulling back the covers, she carefully climbed in with him; thankful it was a full size and not twin size bed.

Earlier she had capped off the IV, leaving the port in his arm but removing the tube. Now, snuggling against his right side, she went to sleep, once again thanking God for a good ending to a very traumatic day.


	13. The Next Day

**CHAPTER 13 – The Next Day**

"And you two really competed in a rodeo?" Matthew asked as he plopped another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Daniel laughed and glanced at his friend. "Well, I don't know if _competed_ is the right word for it," he quipped as Sully chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Matthew glanced from one to the other, silently asking for more of the story. Sully cleared his throat and shifted a little in the recovery room bed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well, we were down to our last two dollars when we rolled into this little town somewhere in Nevada...I can't even remember the name..." glancing at Daniel.

"Me neither," Daniel shrugged.

"And we see this sign for a rodeo – Amateur Night – and the prize was something like a hundred bucks."

"Yeah, so Mr. _daredevil_ says, _Hey, looky there, sounds like an easy way to make a quick C-note,_" Daniel continued, rolling his eyes. "Well, Sully always could talk me into anything, so like an idiot I follow him on over to the table and sign myself up."

Laughing, Sully picked up the story. "So the time came and some of the other guys let us use their chaps and gloves. I drew the second spot, and I get myself ready and watch the first guy. They open the gate and he goes shootin' out on his horse and WHAM! Down he goes. Stayed on maybe...one second." Flashing a look at Daniel and then a sheepish glance over at Michaela, he continued, "I say to myself, 'Heck, _I_ can do better than _that_!' so I climb on – the horse I drew was named Hurricane – wedge my gloved hand under the strap, clamp myself down, raise up my arm and give the guy at the gate the nod. Hurricane FLEW out of the gate and I mean to tell ya, I ain't ever been so bumped and jarred in my _whole life_. It was worse than the _wildest_ rollercoaster you can imagine. One second in and my brain is screamin' WHAT ARE YOU DOIN', IDIOT?" Everyone in the room erupted in laughter.

"I managed to stay on for three seconds and then the horse did like a triple switch on me and the next thing I know I'm flyin' through the air. WHAM, flat on my back." Michaela cringed as she pictured it, mentally calculating how many broken bones he could have suffered. "I don't know how, but nothin' was broke and I managed to crawl to my feet and make it to the side – man was I glad THAT was over."

"Yeah, then idiot number two was up," Daniel continued the story, everyone in the room chuckling. "I get up on this horse...Red Devil...and man...I'd just seen what happened to Sully and I'm thinking I must be outta my _mind_ for doing this...but on I climb anyway, get myself ready, give the guy the nod and off I go. Man that horse was bucking and jumping, slammin' me every which way he could – but somehow I stayed on!"

Sully nodded, a big grin on his face. "Man, I was yellin' at the top of my lungs, "Ride 'im Daniel! Hold on man! Show 'im who's boss!"

Daniel gave him a 'yeah right' grin and finished, "And after what seemed like eight _hours_ instead of eight _seconds_, they blew the whistle and then they were coming up along side me to help me off. There was about five more guys after me and they all got thrown - danged if I didn't _win_!"

"So did you both go on the rodeo circuit after that?" Michaela asked innocently, to which the other adults in the room erupted in laughter. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweetheart," Sully chuckled. "I ain't _now_, nor was I _then_, _suicidal_. Those guys that do that for a living's GOTTA have some kinda death wish!"

"_Amen_! Take it from me – you ain't EVER gonna see ME on no rodeo horse again. Nope. Mm mm. Nada." Daniel added, to which Sully laughingly nodded agreement saying, "Don't get me wrong – I have the utmost respect for 'em...but that ain't for me. Man I had bruises in places I didn't even know I had _places_!"

Daniel nodded. "_I_ had bruises and I wasn't even thrown off!"

By this time, everyone was giggling uncontrollably at the two friends. Loren and Dorothy, Jake, Reverend Johnson, and Robert E., as well as Cloud Dancing, had heard the stories before. But the children, including Hannah, had not and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"So what did you do then, Daddy?" Hannah asked, grinning at him from her place, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the recovery room bed, always fascinated to hear stories about her father from before she was born.

"Well, Daniel grabbed up that prize money, almost like he was afraid they'd change their minds, we put some gas in the car and peeled outta that place," he answered as Daniel chuckled at the memory. "We'd heard that some company in...Carson City wasn't it?" he directed at his friend. Daniel nodded, "was hiring and we set out for there."

"And man, we made that hundred stretch as loooong as we could," Daniel added with a chuckle which Sully echoed, the two long time friends giving each other a high five.

"Sounds like you two had lots of adventures together," Matthew commented, in awe of his daringly macho father. "You ever miss those days?"

Sully glanced at Daniel and then locked eyes with Michaela, not taking his eyes from hers as he answered his son.

"Matthew, I wouldn't trade all of the fun and adventure of ten bachelor lifetimes for my life just the way it is now...with your mom...and you kids." He glanced quickly to Hannah and gave her a fatherly wink. Then moving his eyes back to Michaela, he added, "I'm livin' a dream come true and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not even getting bit by a rattlesnake?" Colleen asked cheekily.

Sully chuckled sheepishly, flashing his cutest dimpled grin at her. "Well...maybe that."

The Reverend spoke up, "Even with that, you were blessed though, Sully. Having Dr. Mike here as your wife, her having antivenom in the clinic, having people right there with you who immediately knew what to do," he glanced with a smile at Cloud Dancing, "and the fact that you only received a relatively small amount of venom."

"Yes, God certainly did answer our prayers," Michaela murmured, gazing into her husband's eyes.

"But...why didn't God stop it from happening?" Matthew apparently voicing the thoughts of all four children as each one of them leaned in closer for the reply.

Sully glanced at the Reverend and then at Matthew. "Son...bad things happen to people...it's just part of life. But it wasn't God's fault that I got bit – it was _mine_. I knew better than to jump in front of a snake like that. I shoulda come up with a better plan, but...when I saw it rear its head and aim at my youngest son..." he paused, meeting eyes with Brian lovingly, "I just reacted instead of using intelligence. I shoulda just snatched him outta the snake's reach."

Immediately, Brian's eyes filled with guilty tears as he remembered seeing his father on the ground in pain. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Sully smiled and immediately held his right hand out to him as the boy crawled up the bed and into his embrace, finally releasing the pent up tears of guilt over his part of the incident.

Sully hugged the boy close, his eyes meeting Michaela's over his blond head. He pressed his lips to Brian's hair. "I know you are, son. And it's alright. You'll know better next time, right?" The boy nodded against Sully's chest and mumbled 'yes sir' as nearly everyone in the room blinked back tears.

Michaela especially found her eyes watering as she watched father and son together, the bond between them totally apparent to everyone. She marveled again at this man she had married. She could tell by the look on Sully's face that he truly held no blame toward Brian. For just a second she imagined the anger David would have displayed if Brian had been the cause of him sustaining such an injury...

At that moment, her cell phone rang, snapping her out of the unwanted reverie. Wiping at a stray tear, she answered it.

"Oh, hello Robert...yes, he's doing much better this morning...he's right here if you'd like to speak with him..."

Grinning, she handed the phone to Sully and as he began his conversation with his favorite brother-in-law, Michaela asked if anyone would like some lunch as there was still quite a bit of food left from Grace's feast. The adults one by one gravitated to the kitchen of the clinic's living quarters.

"Man, you had us all worried yesterday," Robert began as Sully settled himself into a different position on the bed, winking at Michaela as she exited the room and whispering a 'thank you' to Colleen as she handed him a glass of juice from his nightstand. Hannah fluffed his pillows and straightened his covers. Each time their mother left the room; the girls immediately went into 'nurse' mode, thrilled that they could dote on their handsome father.

"What did you go and do a fool thing like that for anyway? I thought you were a 'mountain man'," Robert teased.

Sully laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, I donno, thought it might be fun ta find out just how much a rattler bite hurts," he joked, grinning as Robert laughed out loud.

"Get your answer?" he mocked.

"Yep...I found out alright – it hurts like...well, if I was a man given to cussing..."

"I get the picture," Robert chuckled.

"Shew," Sully exclaimed softly, handing the empty glass back to Colleen. Reaching up, he awkwardly ran his right hand through his hair and winced as the IV port pinched the crook of his arm. "I tell you what...I wouldn't wish this on _anybody_. The worst pain I _ever_ had don't even come _close_."

"I can't even imagine. But you're feeling better today?"

"Oh yeah. Hardly any pain left, just a little if I move it wrong. Michaela fixed me right up," he added with a grin.

"She's a good doctor."

"Yeah, that she is," Sully smiled dreamily as he heard her sweet laughter float in from the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOO

Several hours later most everyone had drifted on home and Daniel set off back to Denver, happily convinced that Sully was well on the mend and in excellent hands. Cloud Dancing sat with his feet propped up on the end of the recovery room bed, idly chatting with Sully as Michaela walked into the room. Both men trained their eyes on her as she approached the bed, her eyes only on her husband. Reaching him, she smiled broadly into his eyes, and then leaned over his left arm, proceeding to examine, treat and re-bandage the wounds.

"How come I rate all this personal service, doc?" Sully murmured teasingly, glancing over at his brother with a wink.

"Family members of physicians are always given VIP treatment. Merely standard procedure," she answered matter-of-factly, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. Sully lay still, watching her every movement and expression with loving pride and fascination, always having been in awe of her considerable medical prowess.

"The wounds are beginning to look better...and I believe the swelling is down a tiny bit from this morning. That's a welcome sight," she observed as she worked, dabbing on fresh antibiotic cream and gently applying a clean bandage.

"I feel fine, Michaela. Can't I get out of this bed now?" Sully suddenly asked with a touch of impatience in his voice as he tried to find a comfortable position yet again. He was very tired of lying in bed, as any active man would be.

"You will get out of this bed when I _say _you can, _Mr. Sully_," Michaela retorted in her most professional _Dr. Quinn_ voice, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes locked with his and glinting with challenge. Neither broke eye contact to glance at their friend even though they both heard him chuckle. Cloud Dancing was thinking she was surely a match for his brother...and _then_ some.

Sully couldn't help but chuckle, as everything about his wife fascinated and thrilled him – even when she slipped into _Doctor mode_ and used her _physician_ voice on _him_.

"Okay, okay, but...how come? I'm gettin' better – you said so yourself...right?" He pursued. His brow furrowed as he caught a flash of something in her eyes.

Michaela glanced over at Cloud Dancing and back at her husband, though not directly into his eyes. "Yes...you _are_ better, much better. But..." she paused, hating to voice worries out loud.

"But...?"

"Well...there is a chance that you could develop what is known as 'Serum Sickness,' which is a reaction to the antivenom. Symptoms include fever, chills, terrible rash, itching, muscle aches, swollen lymph nodes, blood in the urine, decreased blood pressure – even shock and an enlarged spleen. Statistics show that this happens to fifty percent of patients who receive antivenom treatment and it could take anywhere from two to five days..." she faltered to a stop as he had narrowed his eyes, watching her. He seemed to kick this information around in his mind for a bit, then squared his shoulders and tilted his head back, fixing his gaze on hers determinedly.

"Well, _I_ am gonna be one of the _other_ fifty percent," he told her matter-of-factly.

Knowing better than to argue, she nodded and with a smile, gathered her supplies and laid them on the bedside table before drawing up a chair next to the bed.

"Well, one more night here and if you're still doing well in the morning, I'll let you go home," she said, gazing at him adoringly.

"Dr. Mike," Cloud Dancing began and Michaela glanced at him, a little surprised that he addressed her that way. In actuality, it was merely the direction of his thoughts that caused him to do so.

"Yes, Cloud Dancing?"

"I have been wondering about the fact that you had antivenom here at the clinic...and that it was a recent purchase..."

She nodded, her eyes momentarily focusing on nothing as she recalled the catalyst.

"About a month before the wedding, I was talking with Theresa one day and somehow the subject turned to the differences in the types of injuries I had treated since moving here, versus when I practiced in Boston. She mentioned the heartache of a few years back when her young nephew was bitten by a rattler," Michaela paused for a moment as she observed the look passing between the two men, and knew they remembered the episode. "She mentioned that it had taken the family forty-five minutes to get him here to the clinic, but Dr. Jones had to regretfully tell them he had no antivenom. Then it took more time to get him on into the hospital in Colorado Springs and in the ensuing panic, no one had gotten a close look at the snake, which caused further delay in treatment. As a result, the boy lost his arm and has irreparable damage to his nervous system."

"I remember that," Sully murmured quietly. "Old Doc Jones really took it hard. He never was the same after that."

Michaela nodded understandably. "Well, I went online that night and ordered a supply of rattlesnake antivenom, though due to its considerable expense, I could only purchase one kind. I remember sitting in front of the computer trying to decide...and just felt strongly to order the type I did – which was exactly the type you needed," she finished softly, gazing at her husband as gratitude once again washed over her that he was going to be fine.

"...And you know something else? All this week while you two were working late out on the acreage...I occupied myself with catching up on medical journals. One of which was dedicated to the immediate care and treatment of poisonous bites and stings – in particular – rattlesnakes." Michaela looked down at her lap sheepishly for a moment, and then glanced back up and into the dark eyes of her husband's best friend and brother. "Every word I read, however, flew straight out of my head when I saw those puncture wounds on Sully's arm...if you hadn't brought me to my senses..."

Remembering the immense feeling of panic that had threatened to render him paralyzed and his heartfelt prayer to God for help, Cloud Dancing shook his head with a small smile. "It was a team effort, Michaela."

"Well, I for one was glad I was in good hands," Sully murmured, glancing at the two people he cared about the most. "I know all the do's and don'ts about rattlesnake bites...but when it happened to _me_...I remember havin' to fight the urge to just get up and _run..._"

Sitting in comfortable but thoughtful silence together for a few moments, Michaela remembered something that had been said the day before and glancing from one man to the other, she tentatively asked, "Cloud Dancing...what did you mean yesterday when you said...you were determined not to lose _another_ sibling?"

The men locked eyes for a moment and Sully could see remnants of the old pain in his brother's eyes. He opened his mouth to tell him he didn't have to talk about it, but the Indian gave a quick negative shake of his head.

Glancing at Michaela, Cloud Dancing took a deep breath and released it with a sigh as he began softly, "...I had an older sister, Morning Rain...she was five years older, but we were very close – she was almost like a second mother to me. It was just the two of us...our mother could not have any more children after me. The spring when I was ten, she fifteen, we went riding on horses one day, much farther from home than we should, we...lost track of time, racing each other, playing and having fun. Until...a rattler spooked the horses. She was thrown...and the rattler...got her..."

"Oh Cloud Dancing! How terrible!" Michaela gasped, sensing there was much more to the story. Sully quietly reached over and took her hand, silencing her with a gentle glance.

"I panicked and jumped off my horse, and not thinking, let go of the reins. Both of the horses went charging off. I fell to my knees beside her, screaming her name...hysterical. She was crying and begging me to help her. She had been bitten on her calf and her leg began swelling, almost immediately..." at this he paused and took a breath, the memory still painful to relive. Michaela and Sully sat clutching hands, watching their friend and brother and wishing they could say something to alleviate the painful memory for him. A tear trickled down Michaela's face.

"She said, 'We must get back home...help me Cloud Dancing...help me get home,' so I helped her to stand and we took off for home as fast as we could go, and then the pain began for her..." at this his eyes met Sully's. Sully nodded in full understanding. Cloud Dancing swallowed hard and continued. "She kept on, but her leg swelled so fast, she began to have chills, and..." he paused for a moment, deciding what details to recount. "Finally she fell and said that she could not go on...she begged me to go on alone...to bring help. I did not want to leave her, but she made me go. I was not big enough...strong enough to carry her...so I ran all the way back home. I got our father, we went back out as fast as his old truck would go...but when we found her...she was..." he stopped and shut his eyes. Michaela knew without him finishing.

"I'm so sorry Cloud Dancing," she whispered into the still silence of the room.

The three of them sat silently for quite awhile, Cloud Dancing lost in his memories.

Sully and Michaela realized anew how traumatic Sully's attack would have been for their Indian friend and brother. Gazing into each other's eyes, they were thankful again that their own situation had a good outcome.

Finally, Cloud Dancing took a deep cleansing breath, pressed his lips together and tilted his head back. "I determined after that to find out everything I could about rattlesnakes, and their venom, and what to do in case of a bite. What I found out made me feel even worse, because had I known, I might have saved her..."

"But you were only ten years old, Cloud Dancing...you..." Michaela began.

He interrupted, shaking his head sadly, "That does not matter. We did everything wrong. I should have kept hold of the horses, I should have tied a splint on her leg, I should have made her comfortable in the shade and gone for help...I know now that every step she took pumped the venom further inside her body."

The three lapsed into silence again as each relived the moments after Sully was bitten and how insistent Cloud Dancing was that Sully not move his arm or exert himself in any way.

Minutes later, the Indian rose slowly to his feet and offered to go and check on the children. The couple watched him go, knowing there were no words to be said and achingly aware of how quickly things can change.

OOOOOOOOO

"But sweetheart, what's wrong with me takin' a shower?" Sully asked, a trifle frustrated.

"I don't want you getting the wound wet yet," his physician wife patiently answered.

"But..."

"I have a solution, Mr. Sully, if you would hush a minute and let me tell you."

Sully grinned in spite of his frustration. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'm going to give you a sponge bath. Now just sit right there and be good, and I'll be right back," she murmured, turning on her heel and disappearing out the recovery room door.

When she returned minutes later with a large pan of hot water, soap, washcloths and towel, she looked around the room exasperatedly for her missing husband. Just then the telltale flush from the half-bath immediately off the recovery room revealed his whereabouts. As Sully stepped back into the room and saw the look on her face, he grinned teasingly.

"What? I had to use the bathroom."

Michaela laughed out loud and proceeded to usher him back into the bed, astutely avoiding his grasping right hand. "Na ah," she murmured, "be good."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he climbed back in bed, murmuring sensually, "You told me once that I'm _always_ good."

"Sully!" she gasped in pseudo shock, though in truth thoroughly enjoying their familiar banter.

He successfully reached out then and grasped her arm with his right hand, pulling her quickly down to him.

"Just one kiss?"

Bracing her arms on his chest, her lips mere centimeters from his, she whispered, "I remember what happened the _last_ time you said that...I ended up flat on my back and...you..."

His blue eyes twinkling mischievously, he whispered, "I'm hardly able to take advantage of you this time..._Mrs. Sully_."

"I wouldn't put it past you to try..._Mr. Sully_," she countered, albeit lowering her lips to his for a sweet, loving kiss. After a moment, as always, their kiss deepened as each began to temporarily forget the immediate circumstances. Ever since their first kiss in the cave a year before, just one touch of their lips immediately swept them up together into a cloud where no one and nothing else existed, passion always quickly following. Before long, her fingers found themselves in his hair, his right arm curling around her back when... both heard the bell ring on the clinic's front door and they broke apart, staring at each other breathlessly.

"I...I think you've got a patient," Sully managed to rasp.

"Yes..." Michaela blushed and quickly stood upright, raising her hands to smooth her hair back into its loose braid.

"I'll wait right here," he chuckled naughtily.

Recovering with surprising speed, Michaela quipped over her shoulder as she went through the door, "See that you _do_," as her husband laughed out loud.

OOOOOOOOO

Two hours later Michaela finally was able to make her way back to check on her husband, finding him idly flipping channels on the recovery room's small television.

It had taken over an hour to set and cast the broken leg of Mark Avery, the young son of their closest neighbor, after which Michaela took the time to walk down to the house for several needed items and to check on the children, letting them know she and Sully were spending another night at the clinic.

She was much relieved to find Cloud Dancing happily talking with Snowbird on the webcam while the children peppered their conversation with exciting bits of 'news'. Always intuitive, the Indian offered to stay the night at the house, which was actually quite generous as it meant sleeping on the couch versus a comfortable bed. As Michaela turned to go, her eyes met Cloud Dancing's and he smiled and gave her a small nod to let her know he was all right. She smiled in relief and laid a hand on his shoulder as she bid Snowbird goodnight, grinning all the way down the stairs as she thought about the amazing healing balm of a loving wife's words.

Having made sure the clinic doors were locked and everything secured for the night, she now stood gazing lovingly at her husband. It amazed her how the man, without even trying, always managed to look fetching, even lying on a recovery room bed in a t-shirt and boxers. He turned his head when he saw movement at the door.

"Bout time you got back," he playfully groused.

"Sorry...physician's work...woman's work...and mom's work – are never done."

Turning off the TV, he rolled over and grinned impishly at her as she strolled toward him. "That so?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered vaguely, trying to dial herself back down as she realized just how much she had missed being with her husband...it just then dawning on her that the previous day had been the first they had spent since their marriage without making love. Sully easily read her thoughts in her eyes.

"I miss _you_, too," he murmured softly as she stopped next to the bed, reaching out to smooth a lock of his hair back off his forehead.

"Cloud Dancing's fine...he's on the webcam with Snowbird."

Sully nodded knowingly. "That's all the medicine he needed."

She nodded in agreement, slipping into physician mode again. "How do you feel?" she asked, giving him a firm look when his eyes twinkled and he opened his mouth with what she knew would be a risqué answer, such as '_with my hands'_. He chuckled and reluctantly changed it to, "Fine."

"No nausea, chills, fever, joint pain..." she asked specifically, running trained eyes over his face and the glands in his neck as she felt of his head for fever.

"Nope," he answered, gently catching her hand in his and lowering it to his lips. "I told ya, sweetheart, I ain't gonna get that serum sickness thing. Stop worryin'."

She gazed into his eyes, which were breathtakingly blue in the reflected light of the bedside lamp. "I can't help but worry, Sully," she explained softly. "_I'm_ the physician responsible for your care. _Me_. Alone."

He shook his head and pulled her down to sit next to him. "You ain't alone. It ain't like I'm unconscious – I promise I'll tell ya if I start feelin' bad. But besides that, Cloud Dancin's always around and you've been on the phone with Dr. Wheeler at the hospital, right?"

It was true, she _had_ consulted with her trusted colleague several times over the course of the two days and he had highly praised her for her efficient treatment and care of the patient – especially considering it was her own newly wed husband. Feeling somewhat better, she gave him a relaxed smile. "Yes, you're right."

"And God answered every prayer so far...right?"

She nodded, looking down sheepishly. "Right."

Seeing he had gotten through to her, he sighed contentedly and leaned back against the pillow, sweeping her with his eyes as he studied her flirtatiously. "Now...what happened to that bath you promised earlier?"

Taking him by surprise she stood up quickly, moving to the pan of water. "I'll be right back with your hot water, _Mr. Sully_."

A few minutes later, she gently bathed his back and chest, having helped him remove his t-shirt without dislodging the bandage on his injured arm. As she moved the cloth on down his body, slipping his boxers off as she went and washing him efficiently, he grinned at her playfully. "You're pretty good at this. Does that mean you've...had lotsa practice?"

"Oh yes, I've bathed _hundreds_ of male patients," she teased back, loving the momentary flash of jealousy in his eyes as he imagined such scenarios. It left a moment later, however, as he realized she was just teasing him. He watched as she came back with a fresh cloth and proceeded to rinse the soap from his body.

"I never realized just how...stimulatin'...a doctor givin' me a sponge bath could be..." he murmured softly, his body reacting as she rinsed a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy.

She flashed him a look and kept working, determined to not let him see he was getting to her.

Hoping to spark a response, he tried again. "Ever get any...action... from any of those _male_ patients?"

"My dear Mr. Sully," she responded in her best _Dr. Mike_ voice, "it stands to reason that if a male patient is unable to bathe himself, he would also be unable to...provide _action_ as you so aptly put it."

"I wouldn't say _this_ patient is exactly _unable_..." he pointed out, knowing she was well aware of his state of arousal.

"With both of your arms out of commission?" she flashed a knowing look at him as they both pictured him holding himself up with those arms as he loomed above her.

Thinking quickly, he changed tactics. "Speakin' of that, can't you take this thing outta my arm now?" he asked, raising his right arm up indicating the IV port.

As he saw her waver, knowing she knew how uncomfortable those could be, he pursued, "Even if something did happen, you could give me shots...or even put in another IV. Right... _mé'oo'o_?" he asked sweetly, turning on every ounce of blue-eyed little boy charm he possessed and she could feel her resolve collapsing like a house of cards. Shaking her head and chuckling, she acquiesced.

"All right...I never can resist you when you call me 'sweetheart' in Cheyenne, though I probably shouldn't have told you that," she admitted with a half smile, one eyebrow teasingly raised. "Let me get a few things I need."

He grinned his cutest dimpled grin, nodding at her in triumphant satisfaction as she turned to go into the clinic.

Coming back with tape, cleansing pad and gauze, she made short and painless work of removing the port. When she finished, he flexed the muscular arm several times in relief, giving her a quick wink and a heartfelt, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smilingly murmured as she turned to deal with the bathing essentials. He caught her, pulling her toward him with his now perfectly usable right arm.

"Not so fast," he whispered, as she settled across his bare chest. Gently cupping the back of her head, he brought her lips down to his for an oh-so satisfying kiss. She instantly felt the familiar sparks of desire shoot through her at his taste and touch. The kiss went on and on as they fed off each other's nectar, only then realizing just how starved they both were – as if they'd been apart for weeks. Her hands slipped into his hair and she kissed him with all the built up passion within her body as his right hand squeezed and caressed her back, waist and hip before fumbling with the buttons on her blouse.

Breaking the kiss, their lips strayed feverishly to each other's cheeks and necks and he whispered sensually in her ear, "Mé'oo'o, shed these clothes and climb on up here...ride this bronco..."

Chuckling sensually, she pulled back and slowly removed each piece of her clothing as he watched in ever increasing longing. Her virile stallion groaned passionately as she climbed on top of him, each gasping as she quickly and boldly joined their bodies as one.

The sounds of their passion echoed off the recovery room walls as she gave him a mind-blowingly thorough ride neither of them would ever forget.


	14. Fourth of July

**CHAPTER 14 – Fourth of July**

The two weeks had gone by quickly since the rattlesnake incident.

Now as Michaela surveyed the happy festivities on their property, stretched out for almost an acre in the open meadow behind the main barn, her thoughts touched on the days leading up to this Fourth of July celebration.

Sully's arm had healed quickly, to her great relief. True to his word, he had not developed serum sickness and his arm had improved steadily each day. The first few days he had returned to minimal activities, as the arm would pain him if he twisted or flexed the muscle at all, but by the end of the first week he could use it again, albeit for light or easy things.

Matthew had taken it upon himself to step up and be there for his father at every turn, almost to the point that Sully laughingly, but lovingly, began to refer to him as his Siamese twin. It became a much-loved familiar joke between them and in truth, many times Sully was very thankful for the help of his "twin."

Reverend Johnson had announced in the service the following Sunday morning after the incident that Sully had suffered a rattlesnake bite and the next evening volunteers showed up by the carload and truckload begging to be put to work.

The snake incident had served one good purpose, at least for Sully. He relaxed in his 'drive' to get the acreage totally cleared, finally conceding what everyone had told him – it was a project that would take a long time to complete to his satisfaction. He now thought of it more in terms of a hobby, something to work on in his spare time. This was welcome news to his brother, who jokingly told him he had almost decided to demand workman's wages.

By week three, the whole area in a circumference around the house as far as the eye could comfortably see, had been cleared of fences, trash, and other unsightliness. Now as Michaela gazed around, the newly cleared land was well on its way to presenting itself in its natural state, gently rolling grassland or stately stands of trees.

She smiled as her eyes scanned the immediate area looking for the number one object of her affections, talking with the Reverend and Cloud Dancing. She stood gazing at him in pure unashamed love, her eyes sweeping the handsome figure he made in his black jeans and her favorite of his short sleeved button-up shirts – a blue stripe she had impulsively bought for him on their honeymoon in Denver as it perfectly matched the shade of his eyes.

Just then, he felt the heat of her gaze and she watched his eyes begin to scan the people milling about until they found her. His breath caught in his throat at the lovely picture she made standing near the barn in a wispy, handkerchief style, cotton gauze skirt in multi-color reds, oranges, and yellows and a soft white, sleeveless top; delicate low-heeled summer sandals on her lovely feet. She'd left her hair down but pulled back on the sides with barrettes, his favorite style.

When his eyes collided with hers, they each felt the now familiar tingles course through their bodies, almost as if they were still just dating. Having paused in his conversation, and totally missing the other men's amused expressions, he excused himself and headed her way even as she found her feet moving in his direction. They met somewhere in the middle, gliding smoothly into each other's arms with identical sighs.

"Hey," he murmured against her hair. "Where ya headin'?"

She chuckled, remembering another encounter that had started much the same way.

"Oh, nowhere really, just looking around at all of this activity. I can't believe we actually got it all done in time," she murmured as she pulled back and he locked his hands around her waist, pressing the lower halves of their bodies together.

She pressed her lips to his in a sweet affectionate kiss, simply unable to resist his lips. _I crave his kisses like some women crave chocolate, _she mused, grinningas she remembered his similar admittance the previous night. As her hands gripped his upper arms, her fingers felt the smooth fabric of his shirt and she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks, my girlfriend bought it for me," he immediately quipped, blinking at her innocently.

"Your _girlfriend_? Does your _wife_ know about her?"

"She should...since she IS her," he teased softly.

She nodded as she narrowed her eyes. "Good answer." Then looking up at him, the angle of her view caused an effect she adored – that of the blue of the sky behind his head matching the blue of his eyes. Her breath caught as she gazed up at him.

He gazed down at her lovingly. "What?"

_He truly has no idea how gorgeous he is... _She shook her head happily, not wanting to tell him she was mooning over him like a lovesick fan of a TV star. "Nothing, just thinking about how happy you make me," she hedged.

He tilted his head back, a dimpled smile gracing his handsome, clean-shaven face. "Well that's good, cause I work real hard at it," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. This elicited another chuckle from his gorgeous wife and her hair cascaded around her as she softly shook her head again.

"Hey Sully! Where do ya want this?" one of the men volunteers suddenly yelled and Sully made a face. Turning his head slightly, he yelled, "Be right there!" before rolling his eyes and sweeping in to smack his lips to hers. "Sorry mé'oo'o, duty calls," he playfully groused.

"You ARE going to be able to dance with me tonight...right?" she asked before he could sprint away.

Touching his forehead to hers, he murmured, "I wouldn't miss it, my Hësta-noo'ôtse."

"That's good," she countered sassily, "because _you're_ the song of _my_ heart too, and they need to sing _together_ this evening, don't you think?"

He laughed at her poetic quip. "I do indeed."

"Sully!" the man yelled again.

She chuckled and pushed him gently in that direction. "Go on. I'll catch you _later_."

He grinned again and playfully blew a kiss at her as he jogged away across the area.

As she watched him go, her hand slipped down to the pocket of her skirt and she touched the object hidden there, unconsciously making sure of its presence. She couldn't wait for the dance to get there, feeling the anticipation beginning to build.

Just then she heard the band beginning to tune their instruments and she turned her head that way. Grinning, she hurried over to the emcee/band leader, anxious to put in her private request.

OOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, the annual Fourth of July Picnic/Dance/Fireworks Extravaganza was well under way. Everyone was having a great time as always, eating, chatting with friends and family, entering the pie eating contests; giant bubble blowing; balloon stomp; games of croquet, horseshoes and various other games of skill. Plus, of course, this year new items had been added to the agenda, namely horseback rides on Sully's six wonderful riding horses, hayrides on several wagons pulled by tractors, and the biggest hit of the night – a tethered ride in a beautiful hot air balloon. The line for that was already quite long.

Michaela stood watching the festivities with Dorothy, both laughing as Brian and Anthony ran by on their way from one fun contest to another.

"Everything looks wonderful, Michaela," Dorothy complimented, glancing around at the homestead and beautiful surrounding acreage.

"Yes, it certainly does...although I already thought it was beautiful," she agreed as she glanced around at her home. "I'll never forget the first time I walked down the drive and saw this lovely house and scenery...such an absolutely idyllic place. The beautiful view from the porch with the house facing the hills, the layout of the barns and buildings – it couldn't have been planned more perfectly," she paused and met the other woman's eyes as she nodded in agreement. "And Sully kept everything so clean and in perfect repair – even down to the way he stacks firewood and the straight rows in the garden. I fell in love with this house and everything else the first time I saw it.

The older woman smiled knowingly. "Much the same way you did with its _owner_?"

"Yes, I can't deny that," she agreed, flashing her friend a happy grin.

Dorothy laughed, "I must say Michaela, marriage certainly agrees with you...you're positively glowing."

Michaela grinned again, her eyes seeking out and finding the object of their conversation, watching as he gently led a small girl around the side meadow on his gentlest mare. "Oh Dorothy, there are times when I think I must be dreaming...that life _couldn't_ be this perfect..."

"Life is what you _make_ it, Michaela. And you and Sully – and the children – will make this new life of yours something to treasure just by loving each other and living each day to the fullest. Taking care of each other, in sickness and in health – like you just did." Michaela smiled at her friend in gratitude.

"Part of the reason for that, I would think," the older woman continued, "is that you both experienced the other end of the marriage spectrum and so you're naturally more aware of and protective of the good things you have together. You've both learned how not to take things for granted."

Nodding with a warm smile, she leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "I couldn't agree more, Dorothy. I couldn't agree more."

OOOOOOOOO

"Matthew, take over for me, will ya?" Sully asked his son after finishing yet another turn around the meadow.

"Sure Dad," the boy instantly responded, as usual, never far from Sully's side. Even though his father was ninety-nine percent back to normal, it seemed now to be Matthew's natural place and he could think of no other place he'd rather be. In truth, he was unconsciously trying to make up for lost years of not having Sully in his life. He just couldn't seem to get enough of being around his wonderful father, soaking up everything Sully cared to teach him or share with him; and he felt almost as strongly about Cloud Dancing, since the two men were mostly inseparable, especially during the summers.

Sully flashed his son a grateful grin as he passed him the reins, his left arm causing him a dull ache from overexertion over the course of the day.

Just then, a very pretty blond haired girl Matthew's age stepped uncertainly through the gate with two other girls, twins who had been in class with Matthew the previous year. All three took their places in line for a ride and as Matthew led the mare over for the next rider, his eyes met the girl's for an instant and his widened momentarily as he stared at her. With her vibrant blue eyes, sparkling smile, and shining corn silk hair, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

The next child in line tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"I'm next, Matthew," the little boy spoke up. "It's my turn."

Snapping out of his reverie, Matthew dragged his attention back to the task at hand. "Oh, yeah, Jerry. Come on. Now...you ever been on a horse before?" The boy shook his head and Matthew proceeded to spend the next few minutes explaining the particulars to him, but at the last minute the boy got scared and changed his mind, the horse seeming much bigger and more frightening than he realized. Suddenly the child murmured, "Never mind!" and took off running.

Chuckling, Matthew turned to the line again and found just the three girls, the others having been assisted by other volunteers. Having seen Matthew's earlier attention to their cousin, the twins quickly pushed her in front and she found herself face to face with him.

Both suddenly shy, they gazed at each other in silence, Matthew finally wetting his lips and stammering, "Um...you ride a horse before?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head and swallowing.

"Well, it's nothing to be scared of," he quickly assured her. "This is Maggie. She's our most gentle mare."

The girl nodded.

"Um...I'm Matthew Sully..."

"I'm Ingrid Craig," she answered and they awkwardly nodded to the introductions. Her cousins grinned at each other knowingly.

Matthew cleared his throat, momentarily tongue tied again.

"Well...Ingrid...don't be afraid of Maggie." He finally managed as he took the reins and gently pulled the horse close to her.

"If you respect _her,_ then she'll respect _you_," Matthew explained just the way Sully and Cloud Dancing had taught him. "Here, put your hand up above her nose and pet her. Talk to her. Let her know you want to be friends."

Somewhat nervously, yet strangely confident with Matthew so close, the girl tentatively reached out and touched the horse, slowly stroking the velvet face as its large brown eyes regarded her calmly.

"Hello Maggie," she offered softly. "You're so beautiful. Would you mind if I sat on you for a little while?"

Almost in answer, Maggie lowered her head and let out a gentle snort.

"She likes you," Matthew told her, smiling softly and she looked up into his eyes and smiled in pleasure, fear of the horse diminishing as he stood close. Pushing on through his shyness, Matthew instructed the girl how to climb on and put her feet in the stirrups.

Perched on the fence, Sully and Cloud Dancing had been watching the entire exchange with amusement and the Indian gave his brother a nudge as they watched Matthew work with the lovely young girl. Both of them were proud of the young man's horsemanship and each realized something special was happening.

They began the ride and when the two were out of earshot, Sully murmured with a grin, "Me thinks someone is smitten."

The Indian grinned back. "Me thinks you are right."

Just then Colleen and Hannah finished up with their riders and came over to their father. "Dad, can we quit now? It's gotta be getting close to time for the dance to start and we gotta go get changed," Hannah asked him. Sully nodded his permission and watched as the girls each tied their horses to the fence, climbed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off toward the house.

"Hmm, the dance," Sully realized. "I better get goin' or I'm liable to be sleepin' with the horses tonight," he joked with a dimpled grin.

"Yes, I am sure Dr. Mike would lock you out," Cloud Dancing chuckled. "Go on. Robert E. and I will finish up here and take care of the horses."

"Thanks, Cloud Dancin'. I owe you one."

"You owe me many more than _that_, my brother," the Indian chuckled good-naturedly and then gave him a slight push. "Go on, get out of here."

Chuckling, Sully reached for the shirt he had changed from to walk the horses and then slipped up to the house to freshen up, chuckling to himself as he saw the lines at the rented Porta Potties on the far side of the barn. _That's one advantage of hosting this ourselves – I don't have to suffer through using one of those!_

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela sat at one of the folding tables and chairs that had been set up in the 'food court' near the pie-eating contest. She and Grace, who was off duty for once, chuckled lovingly at their youngsters who were hard at it, going against adults and teens in the contest.

Grace looked over at her friend in mock exasperation. "I have a feeling I'm in for, 'Mommy my tummy hurts' tonight."

Michaela nodded, chuckling in agreement. "Yes, I fear you're right...but they certainly are determined to win!"

After a few minutes, the judges declared a rather rotund teen the winner. As the contestants good-naturedly dispersed to other activities, the boys sadly came over to their mothers and the women laughingly and lovingly cleaned them up. Then with a few wise 'motherly' words of comfort, the two skipped off to get in line for an ascent into the heavens, via the beautiful balloon.

"Those two..." Michaela began, gazing after her tow-headed son as he weaved and bobbed through the crowd alongside his friend.

"Mmm hmm...two peas in a pod," Grace agreed as she watched her sweet son weaving and bobbing next to his friend.

"They've become quite inseparable."

"I'm so glad, too. Anthony was so shy before school started last year, but he's become a lot more self-confident since he and Brian became friends."

"Brian was the same way – he clung to me and hid behind my skirts until we moved here. Although a lot of that, I know, was due to the way David talked to him," Michaela added quietly.

Grace glanced at her friend. "Speakin' of that no good...you think he'll ever dare to bother you again?"

Michaela suddenly grinned impishly and flashed a look into her friend's eyes.

"_Girrrrrl...w_hat did that _fool_ do now?" the woman gushed, leaning in for a juicy tidbit.

"Well..." Michaela began, surreptitiously glancing around. "When we were coming back from Boston..."

Grace nodded encouragingly, "Yeah..."

"We stopped in a Kwik Shop station in Nebraska and he was there."

"Oh Lawd!" Grace exclaimed. Remembering the scathingly vulgar phone call the man had audaciously forced upon her friend on the morning of her wedding, only six weeks earlier, she whispered, "What happened?"

Michaela, her eyes twinkling, leaned in and related, through giggles, "Sully encountered him in the men's room and...well...you could say David awakened my sleeping tiger...and came out nursing a split lip. He merely glowered at me and the children on his way out as Sully stood guard over me...tensed like a mountain lion ready to strike!"

Grace burst out laughing with glee for her friend. "Oh girl, I never even _seen_ the man and I _can't stand him_ – and oh! What I wouldn't give to 'a seen Sully in action!"

"Me too!" Michaela giggled with her friend, uncharacteristic spiteful joy warming her as she pictured her gallant husband defending her honor like a medieval knight.

Just then, she spied said knight sauntering toward her from the direction of the house and, as earlier, her breath caught as she watched him – she could tell he had freshened up and dampened and combed his collar length wavy hair, its color never more like honey than now, bathed as it was in the warm light of the late afternoon sun. Their eyes locked as he made his way through the shouting, laughing revelers and she felt the familiar tingle in her belly his nearness always instilled.

Grace followed the direction of her friend's eyes and wasn't surprised to see what had so captured her attention, grinning as Sully reached them. He greeted her with a smile, but his eyes never left his lovely wife.

"Well, I think I'll go check on April and...maybe take a ride in that balloon, myself," she offered, standing to allow Sully to take her seat.

Michaela tore her eyes away from her favorite sight long enough to bid her friend goodbye.

She resettled them again on her husband as he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips before leaning in for a long, sweet kiss, one hand slipping up to gently cup the back of her head. Pulling back just enough to gently caress her nose with his, he murmured, "How's my girl?"

"Missing _you_," she replied lovingly, leaning in to initiate another kiss. "And watching our youngest compete, but lose, in the pie-eating contest."

He nodded and chuckled, glancing around. "Where is he now?"

"He and Anthony are in line to ride in the 'Big Balloon'."

"Ahhh. I want _you and me_ to do that, too, before the night's over."

"Mmm," she replied with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like a date."

"You could call it that," he murmured, gently caressing her face and hair with his left hand, their knees entwined as they sat each facing the other.

Turning her head to press her lips to his hand and his wedding band, a small smile came to her when she remembered the night several days after the snake's attack when he made her put it back on his finger and recite the ring vows again, amidst many giggles and kisses. "Have you seen the girls?" she asked distractedly.

"Yeah, they were in their room with the door shut, gigglin'. I think one of the Miller girls was in there with 'em," he murmured, quite distracted himself.

"Mmm," she answered, her eyes drifting shut as she luxuriated in his ministrations.

As she opened her eyes and gazed into his, he sighed dreamily.

"I love the way your hair shines all coppery in the sun...and your eyes...have I told you lately how beautiful your eyes are?" She slowly shook her head with a soft smile.

He gazed, entranced, into those eyes, the soft sunlight peeking through the trees making her eyelashes twinkle as if sprinkled with stardust. "I can see flecks of brown in the green one and bits of green in the brown one," he murmured, in awe of them. Before Michaela, he had never known a person with eyes two different colors; and after knowing her a full year, they still amazed and fascinated him – and drew him in every time.

"You _know_ those eyes just _slay_ me, don't ya?" he whispered flirtatiously.

Michaela blushed under his scrutiny, in truth her heart overflowing with the feeling of cherishment he always bestowed upon her. As she gazed back into his eyes, she whispered, "Not as much as _yours_ do _me_, I'll wager."

He leaned in close, his lips nearly touching hers and softly murmured, "You'd lose that bet." Both closed their eyes, softly sighing in pleasure as their lips met. Magically, all the sights and sounds of running, laughing, shouting partygoers faded away for them both.

Several minutes later, still entwined with each other and murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears, movement caught Sully's eye and he glanced over, his eyes widening as he stared, speechless at the sight of his daughters running up to a group of other girls. Or more specifically, what they were _wearing_ as they did.

"Sully...what is it?" Michaela asked as she turned to try and spot the reason for his reaction. After a moment she did, and her mouth dropped open. "What in the world are they...?" she whispered as she felt her husband unfurl himself and stand.

"Hannah Elizabeth! Colleen Elizabeth!" Sully called in a non-negotiable _Father_ tone.

Both girls stopped talking and turned their heads toward him, then glanced at each other, swallowed dryly, and made their way awkwardly toward their parents. Colleen's heart was pounding, as she hadn't yet experienced her new father angry with her. Hannah had of course, though rarely, and her heart was beating just as hard.

"Yes, Dad?" Both girls answered when they reached their parents, though in truth they both knew exactly the reason they had been called on the carpet, and was why they were both fidgeting with their clothing and hair.

Their parents couldn't believe their eyes. Their sweet, innocent girls had taken it upon themselves to dress up like Hannah Montana – or more specifically - _Miley Cyrus_. Hannah was wearing a clingy black backless sundress with silver sparkling threads running throughout, the back dipping to her waist. Her hair was pulled back, her face overly made up, complete with lipstick, and long silver earrings dangled from her ears. She looked at least sixteen, which did not please her father one bit.

Colleen's hair, makeup and dress were exactly the same; the only difference being the dress was red.

Michaela stood to her feet next to her husband as both parents stared at their children.

Finally Michaela spoke up. "Colleen, Hannah...this is NOT the outfits you showed me when you came back from shopping with the Millers' on Friday. I want an explanation. NOW."

Colleen swallowed hard, suddenly very sorry she and her sister had listened to the older girls as they egged them on to purchase the outfits with Michaela's credit card, _and_ make themselves up in such a risqué fashion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them whispering and giggling, pointing in their direction.

"It _is_ the outfits Mama...but we didn't put on the t-shirts that go under the dresses..."

"And you didn't _because_..." Michaela prompted, trying valiantly to hold her temper.

"Because...this is the way Miley dresses now and..." Hannah began, sputtering to a stop as she saw the anger in her father's blue eyes ramp up a notch.

Several teenage boys drifted by behind the girls, their eyes drinking in the sights. That was more than enough for Sully. Stepping forward and placing a hand firmly on a shoulder of each girl, he murmured, "We ain't doin' this out here for everybody to watch."

Meeting Michaela's eyes with a 'come on' look, he steered the girls straight to the house and up the porch steps with Michaela following, Sully banging the screen door shut behind them. The Miller girls chuckled evilly and took off running in case they got pulled into the trouble.

Facing his daughters, Sully made a concerted effort to clamp his temper down as Michaela quietly slipped a hand into one of his, though acquiescing to her husband to proceed with the discipline.

"Colleen, you're eleven years old – and Hannah, you're only ten! That's _much_ too young to be dressin' like this – it ain't like Halloween when you were wearing costumes – and even _they_ weren't _this bad._ And the make up! I wanna know just what you two were _thinkin'_! You look like ho..." he stopped as he felt Michaela quickly squeeze his hand. "You look like _bad_ girls in those outfits. Is that what you _want_?"

By now both girls had a sinking feeling they had been the victims of a jealous vendetta. They knew the Miller girls had talked bitingly behind their backs about the Sullys' windfall and wonderful new life, so the girls had jumped at the chance to go shopping with them, thinking it would make everyone cozy friends. Now they saw too late they had fallen in with bad influences...each girl now remembering the Reverend had warned against just something like this in his sermon the Sunday before.

Hannah, tears in her eyes, answered her father for them both. "No Daddy...that isn't what we want."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Colleen answered softly, "Because Julie Miller said if we like Hannah Montana so much...we should do everything Miley Cyrus does. But...we don't _like_ everything she does..."

Michaela and Sully exchanged a long look as Sully let out a pent up sigh. He had been dreading this conversation, but now...

Ushering them all to the couch, he said softly, "I'm glad to hear you say that, honey. Cause your Mom and me have been thinkin' we needed to talk to you about her...and the things she's done in the news lately."

"Daddy, I'm starting not to like her so much anymore...something don't feel the same as it used to..." Hannah admitted, glancing at Colleen who nodded agreement and reached over to take her sister's hand. They'd both been thinking the same thing for weeks, but hadn't even admitted it to _each other_.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other, both realizing their girls were ahead of them and had come to the right conclusion on their own. Sully felt himself relax and the memory of seeing teenage boys staring lustfully at his daughters began to recede, although another memory had risen to try and spread its poison – that of Hannah's real mother. Seeing his innocent daughter made up that way unearthed a deep-seated fear within him, one which he wanted at all costs to keep as far from his mind as possible, as he was determined it would never come to fruition.

Nodding at his wife to take over, she smiled and stood up, holding out her hands to the girls.

"Come on, I think I know how we can fix this immediate problem. We'll be back down in a few minutes, Daddy," she added, smiling at her husband as he settled back on the couch to wait for them and make plans to head off at the pass any future problems. After a few minutes, he left the house to jog over and have a short conversation with the band, returning with a satisfied smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later, his three sweet, beautiful girls came back down the stairs and straight to him, the two youngest freshly scrubbed, their hair in French braids, the outfits' t-shirts in place, and beautiful innocent smiles on their faces. Sully opened his arms and the girls sailed right into them for a warm and very welcome Daddy hug.

"Now _that's _more like it. Now I recognize my sweet girls," he murmured to them as they clung to him while he grinned at his wife in relief, in truth each of the four very relieved that the incident had been resolved so quickly.

As they stood back from him and Michaela laid a loving hand on each girl's head as she smiled at her husband, Sully stood up from the couch.

"Come on...I hear the band tunin' up and I have it on good authority that the first two songs are gonna be special," he told them softly as he took their hands.

Glancing at his wife with a wink, he added, "Sorry sweetheart...I don't want you to get jealous, but the first two places on my 'dance card' are already filled."

The four erupted in happy laughter as they headed back out to join the fun.


	15. The Celebration

**CHAPTER 15 – The Celebration**

As the family made their way back to the throng of Fourth of July revelers, Loren spotted them and spoke into the microphone for Sully to come up on the platform. Glancing at Michaela with furrowed brow, Sully nonetheless complied, trotted to the ladder at the end of the flatbed, and made his way to the center.

Having heard their father's name over the PA system, Brian and Matthew made their way to the dance area and their family. Cloud Dancing also wandered over, curious.

Loren gestured for the people to gather around. Then looking to his former son-in-law with a grin, he said, "Sully, we wanted to take a minute to thank you for lettin' us all come out here for this fantastic Fourth of July celebration... and tramp down all your nice grass," he added as everyone laughed.

"We all just wanted to let you know how happy we are for you – that you are the generation that put the pieces of Sully's Junction back together. And we're all so glad that we won't be livin' next door to some kinda huge mall or something!" he chuckled, the crowd agreeing wholeheartedly. "I just wanna say, this couldn't have happened to a nicer fella."

Someone then handed him a framed photograph and he presented it to Sully with a flourish, explaining, "So you'll always remember a special moment."

Sully took the photo and tilted his head back in a laugh, albeit with tears threatening. It was a photo of him at the wedding reception staring at the deed in his hand just as realization of what he was actually holding dawned on him, his eyes large and filled with tears. Michaela in her gorgeous wedding gown stood by his side watching him, grinning from ear to ear in delight that she had surprised him so.

Sully looked at his long time friend and grandfather of his first born and whispered, "Thank you, Loren," before leaning over and grabbing the old man into a bear hug.

Loren pulled back after the hug, customarily gruff, but surreptitiously wiping a stray tear.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the crowd began to chant at Sully, amid clapping and whistling.

Never one to enjoy being in the limelight, he laughed self-consciously. Glancing out into the crowd to his wife and family, he saw each one of them, _including_ Cloud Dancing, laughingly clapping and chanting along with the rest.

Sully took the microphone from Loren and cleared his throat. "I just wanna thank everyone for comin', and for the Reverend suggesting we do this. Most of ya know me...you know that this has been a dream of my family for generations and...sometimes I still feel like I'm dreamin' and I don't want to wake up!" everyone chuckled, every eye on him.

Meeting Michaela's eyes, he went on, "I wanna thank my wife, Michaela, for gettin' the ball rolling and making it happen. And thank you _all_ for your well wishes and helping us celebrate the rebuilding of M&S Ranch!"

Everyone erupted in applause and whistles as he quickly handed the microphone to the band leader, literally jumped down off the flatbed and sauntered straight to Michaela with a grin, taking her in his arms and lifting her clear off her feet in a sweeping hug as the band kicked off their first song of the night, Stevie Wonder's _Isn't She Lovely._ (watch?v=IVvkjuEAwgU at Youtube).

Pulling back from Michaela, he gave her a quick kiss and whispered, "Be back in a few," then turned to Hannah. Stepping in front of her, he gallantly raised her hand to his lips for a kiss and asked, "Miss Sully, may I have this dance?"

She giggled and dipped in a small curtsy, then allowed her handsome father to sweep her into his arms and out into the dance area. As the singer began the lyrics, Sully gazed down at his beautiful daughter.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

Thinking back to her birth, he lovingly murmured, "I remember when you were born, the nurse took you over to a table to clean ya up and wrap ya in a blanket...and then she brought you to me and laid you in my arms." She nodded, having heard that part of the story many times.

"After a few minutes, a male nurse walked up and looked at ya...and just started singing this song – _Isn't She Lovely_. I sat there lookin' at you and talkin' to you, with tears comin' down my face. Cause just like the song says – you were so lovely, so wonderful...so precious. It was the happiest moment of my life. You stared up at me like you recognized me, like you already knew I was your father. It's a memory I'll treasure for the rest of my life," he ended, clutching her close to his heart.

Michaela stood with her arms around Colleen as they watched father and daughter, each wondering what Sully was telling his daughter that was making both of them get choked up. Colleen waited anxiously, knowing her turn was next, but a little unsure what Sully's attitude would be toward her after the clothing incident. An unbidden memory crossed her mind of the anger with which David had lashed out at her one time over making noise while he was on the phone.

Michaela glanced to her right, observing her oldest son as he stood, smiling, watching as his new father danced with Hannah. At fifteen, Matthew was striving hard to become the kind of man his father was – so everything Sully did, the young man watched and silently stored away in his mental file of what it takes to be a good man and father.

Just then, however, a tinkling of laughter caught Matthew's attention and he looked around, spotting the beautiful blond girl laughing with her cousins several yards away. Once again, he found himself entranced, just watching her, until she felt his eyes on her and shyly glanced his way. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

The father/daughter pair continued dancing to the sweet old song, talking and laughing together in their special relationship.

As the song came to an end, Sully lovingly told his daughter, "Honey, I've always been so proud of you, and no matter how old you get, or if me and Mama have lots more kids, you'll always be my little girl..._my first born_."

Sniffling happy tears and so thankful his earlier anger and disappointment was gone, she whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, my sweet Hannah."

The song ended and Sully gallantly delivered his young lady to the side. Turning and bowing, he kissed the hand of the little blond beauty that was next on his 'dance card.' "Miss Sully?" he asked.

Colleen curtsied gracefully and let him lead her away, striving hard to act the lady and not giggle. The band had begun Sully's second request – _My Special Angel_

_You are my special angel_

_Sent from up above_

_The Lord smiled down on me_

_And sent an angel to love_

As they danced, Colleen smiled shyly up into her handsome father's face and he smiled down at her, thinking what a beautiful little girl she was, inside and out. He couldn't have imagined getting another more perfect daughter. Images crossed his mind of her as a teenager with boys coming over and calling the house, and of himself glowering at them and threatening them with dire consequences if they didn't treat her with respect.

Sully wanted very much to make sure their new father/daughter relationship got off on the right foot, knowing she was aware of how special Hannah was to him; to try and nip in the bud any jealousy between the girls before it could develop and take root.

"Colleen, I wanted to dance with you tonight because...I want to tell you somethin'," he began, maneuvering them away from a twirling couple.

"Yes, Dad?" Colleen asked, big brown eyes gazing up at him expectantly.

Speaking softly, he proceeded with his carefully planned and heartfelt words. "Sweet girl...I want you to know...you _are_ my special angel. And I love you _every bit as much_ as I love Hannah. Though Hannah was born to me from my body... _you_ were born from my heart and my love for your mother." Colleen smiled and nodded in understanding as she listened.

"Remember last year when you were hurt in the bus crash?"

She nodded again, a shiver running through her as she remembered the horrifying incident.

"Honey...that was when I realized how much you already meant to me," he told her as they swayed together to the smooth song. "When your mother and I got to the crash site and they told us they couldn't find you, the thought of you bein' hurt made me sick to my stomach. I climbed in that bus and searched row by row until I found you. I helped the EMT's get you outta there, and I was with your mom in the ER when they came and told us you were awake and gonna be alright. I was never so relieved in my life!"

Picturing Sully, her new father, desperately searching for her filled Colleen with such a feeling of wonder and value, made her feel so cherished, that tears sprang to her eyes. Sully felt tears prick his own eyes then as the two smiled at each other in genuine affection, their father/daughter connection strengthening with each word Sully had spoken and each step of their dance.

Michaela, in conversation with Grace, casually cast her eyes across at her husband and daughter, seeing the love on their faces as they talked. Her heart filled with gratitude for this special man and the extra effort he always made to make sure everyone felt loved and appreciated – and that extended far beyond immediate family. She knew she was blessed and that Sully was truly one of a kind.

Finishing up his dance with daughter number two and twirling her around as the song ended, Sully chuckled at her sweet tinkling giggles.

As he deposited her beside her sister, he turned to his wife and gallantly bowed over her hand. "Mrs. Sully, may I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask, _Mr. Sully_," she curtsied playfully before he swept her into his arms and twirled her away from their giggling daughters.

Out on the dance floor, swaying softly together, the lovers held each other close. Michaela pressed her cheek to his, murmuring in his ear, "Have I told you lately I think you're a wonderful father?"

He smiled contentedly. "Mmm, not that I recall."

"Well, you are. How did you learn to be such a great daddy? Was your father as wonderful as you?"

"My dad was great, yeah. He knew how to relate to my brother and me and knew just what to say and not to say, you know? But...since he never had girls...I needed help and advice when I had to take care of Hannah all by myself and surprisingly...I got the most help from Loren."

"Loren?" Michaela asked. A trifle surprised, she pulled back to look into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yep. He'd come by the house - him and Maude both, of course, till she died - and he'd sit Hannah on his knee and tell me stories...of things he'd done wrong in raising Abby. He always thought he'd been too hard on her, too strict, and that maybe that's why she turned out the way she did." She nodded. "He told me all of the things he _wished_ he'd done starting when she was little, so I took that to heart and made sure I didn't do the same mistakes. By the time Hannah was walkin' and talkin', the pattern of our relationship was pretty much set the way it is now," he finished somewhat sheepishly.

Smiling up into his eyes, she murmured, "That's wonderful Sully. How fortunate you were to have someone to be able to impart such wisdom to you just when you needed it." He nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it."

"You're so good with Colleen...as well as Brian and Matthew," she went on thoughtfully as scenes over the course of the past year came to mind. "They already love you so much, and have settled into our new life even better than I'd hoped."

"Yep...they're all great kids. You're a great mom, Michaela. I don't know if I've ever told you that...but I love to watch you with the kids...you're so patient and kind with them – _and _with Hannah. It's one of the reasons I love you so much," he added softly, leaning in for a slow kiss, his hand cradling hers against his chest.

When he pulled back, her eyes were twinkling with a hidden surprise and he grinned down at her.

"What?"

Starting to say something, she changed her mind and glanced around for something to say since she was waiting for a certain song before she told him what was truly on her mind.

"This has been such a wonderful night."

"Sure has."

"I think everyone is enjoying it. The balloon, the horses, the hayrides."

"Yeah, Jake and Horace really helped out there – Cloud Dancin and me' were just spread too thin!" he grinned as he remembered the craziness of last-minute crises like one of the tractors not wanting to start, one of the Port-A-Potties falling over (thankfully empty), and the fireworks being delivered to the wrong address, which Jake thankfully was able to rescue.

"Do you think everyone will want us to host it again next year?"

"Hmm, I don't know...we'll just have to wait and see what's goin' on then, I guess," he answered, sweeping her around in a circle as the song ended.

"You wanna get somethin' to drink, or..."

Michaela shook her head and drew him back into her arms as the next song began, a big grin lighting her face.

He noticed and pulled back enough to see her eyes.

"What'dya got up your sleeve, Michaela Anne?"

Gazing up into his eyes, she murmured, "Do you hear what song they're playing?"

He listened for a minute, a grin slowly infusing his face. "Yeah."

Swaying together, they both listened to the band's rendition of Sam Cooke's "You Send Me."

_Darling you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Darling you send me_

_Honest you do. Honest you do. Honest you do._

"Remember what happened a year ago tonight when we danced to this song?" she asked softly.

He gazed into her eyes, his searching hers. "Course I do. It's what drove me to confess I was in love with you," he admitted in a murmur, recalling those tense moments before she answered him and admitted her own feelings of love toward him.

She nodded with satisfaction. "Because of this song, you told me _your_ secret. So I thought it only appropriate that I use it...to tell you a secret of my _own_."

"A secret?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm. Do you know what you _did_ to me on our honeymoon, Mr. Sully?" she accused impishly.

A sexy grin slowly formed on his lips and his eyes swept down her body and back up. "I can think of lots of things I did to ya on our honeymoon...Mrs. Sully," he murmured for her ears only.

"Mmm, yes indeed," she grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling. "But I'm talking about something else." Leaning into him for a kiss, she then pressed her cheek to his, whispering in his ear, "_You got me pregnant!"_

His mouth opened slightly in shock and he grappled for what to say, finally blurting, "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Nodding again, she caught her lip with her teeth and disengaged her hand from his to retrieve something from the pocket of her skirt. As she placed the object in his hand, he found himself staring down at a home pregnancy test.

"I bought this before the wedding and hid it in the upstairs bathroom...for such a time as this. I took the test this morning...see?" she pointed to the line. "It shows positive!"

He stared at the pink line for a few moments and then into her eyes again before chuckling happily and wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in circles. Both of them laughed in pure glee as the dancers nearby good-naturedly stepped out of their way and grinned at them.

"I can't believe it! A honeymoon baby, just like we hoped!" he murmured into her ear. Setting her on her feet in the middle of the dance floor, he brought both hands up and cupped the sides of her head; leaning in to plant a firm kiss on her lips. Then pulling back excitedly, he quickly glanced around for the children or Cloud Dancing, wanting to shout the news to the world.

"Where's the kids..." he began.

"Sully?" Michaela tugged on his sleeve to try and regain his attention.

He brought his eyes back to hers in question to see her biting her lip.

"Let's not say anything yet...just in case. I want to treasure it as our secret... just for a little while..."

Sully gazed into his love's eyes and immediately acquiesced, in truth unable to deny her any request at that moment.

"Sure sweetheart, if that's what you want," he nodded as they resumed swaying to the music of the next song. Thinking about her words _just in case _and searching her eyes again, he asked, "Do you feel ok? Been gettin' sick to your stomach or anything?"

She shook her head happily. "No, nothing! Not yet anyway. I feel fine. Oh, I've been feeling a little fatigued lately, and I've been eating everything in sight!" she giggled sheepishly. "But I'm three weeks late and I've never been late before. My cycles have always been very consistent."

Sully nodded as realization dawned on him that they had made love nearly every day since their wedding, without any time out for nature's monthly 'gift.'

He drew her closer in his arms, dancing cheek to cheek to the soft love song. "I love you so much," he whispered reverently.

"Not as much as _I_ love _you_, I'll wager," she retorted impishly, albeit with her eyes shut, thoroughly enjoying her husband's reaction to her news.

He smiled, enjoying their familiar word game. "You'd lose that bet," he returned as they both chuckled in pure contentment.

Several songs later, lost in the familiar zone of their own private world, they became aware of a commotion somewhere near the area designated for the fireworks. Sully focused hard trying to make out the source of the noise, but couldn't see past the other dancers. The sound of voices raised in anger became louder and Sully murmured, "I better see what's goin' on. You stay here," as he quickly began weaving through the throng of people to find out the cause.

As he neared, he saw Cloud Dancing standing between the boxes of professional fireworks and a man yelling belligerently into his face. The man appeared to be drunk, waving a mostly empty bottle of beer at the Indian and cursing angrily as people nearby looked on, shaking their heads in disgust.

Sully reached his brother's side and Cloud Dancing glanced at him. "Sully."

"Hey brother. What's goin' on?"

"I'll tell you what's _goin' on_, Mr. _Almighty Sully_," the man slurred sarcastically. "This here _Indian_ friend of yours thinks he _knows_ it all. I'm gonna show him I know _all about_ explosives!" He staggered toward them and Sully defensively raised an arm in case of attack. "I was an Explosives Specialist durin' Desert Storm!"

"Calm down Miller..."

"Don't tell me what to do, _Sully!" _the man practically spat his name. "You ain't my boss! I'm better'n you any day of the year!"

His temper rising at the rude drunk that was threatening to ruin the evening for everyone, Sully returned, "It ain't about who's _better_, Miller. You're drunk and ya shouldn't handle explosives under the influence."

"Just cause you own _half the county_ don't make you no _expert_!" the man sneered. "All you know about is how to scoop up horse..." he stopped as Sully stepped up to him and grabbed a fist full of shirt.

"You got a _dishonorable discharge_ for handlin' explosives when you were _drunk_, Miller!"

"They had no right..."

"They had EVERY right! People get _killed_ like that!"

The two men by now were standing nose to nose staring angrily into each other's eyes as Sully fought not to recoil from the man's stale beer breath. Cloud Dancing stood ready to jump into the fray if the situation escalated into an all out fight, moments later joined by Jake and Robert E.

The drunken man shifted his eyes to look past Sully's head and sneered bitingly, "What're _you_ looking at? Think you're _better'n _everybody else just cause you're a _doc_?"

As Sully turned his head to see his wife standing beside Cloud Dancing, Miller suddenly pushed past him in an irrational drunken rage and lunged toward Michaela. Caught off guard, she stepped back and let out a surprised shriek as she stumbled over one of the three launching tubes the men had placed in the ground earlier. Panic gripped her heart as her body headed helplessly downward.

Cloud Dancing instantly reacted. Twisting and grabbing her arms as he righted her, his quick reflexes were all that saved her from the horrible fate of landing on the other tubes, which could quite possibly have caused fatal injuries.

Seeing this Sully roared angrily, launching himself at the man who had dared to attack his wife, tackling him to the ground. Raising his right fist, he slammed it squarely into the man's rude mouth. Instantly Jake and Robert E. stepped in, pulling an enraged Sully off and yanking the other man to his feet.

"Now that's just about enough, Miller!" Robert E. barked angrily.

"Go home and sleep it off. Party's over for you," Jake added, both of the men 'escorting' the man away and toward his car, knowing he only had less than two miles to get home to his trailer. His embarrassed wife and daughters climbed in and the man roared out of the grass parking area and down the gravel drive, much to everyone's relief. Many in the crowd verbally expressed relief that the foul tempered man was gone.

As Jake and Robert E. had begun to escort the man away, Sully immediately turned toward his wife and took her quickly into his arms, worried that in the ruckus she or the baby could have been hurt. "You all right, sweetheart?" he murmured lovingly and he soothingly rubbed her back and arms.

She nodded against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Pulling back she smiled up at him shakily, then gratefully over at Cloud Dancing. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to a good friend – and brother." With that she stepped out of her husband's embrace and impulsively gave her Indian brother-in-law a heartfelt hug of gratitude, knowing he may have very well just saved her life. Cloud Dancing returned the hug, also grateful for his quick reflexive action.

The two men's gazes locked, no words needed as Sully's feelings of immense, heartfelt gratitude showed clearly in his eyes.

Pulling back a little, Michaela grinned up into Cloud Dancing's face, whispering, "Thank you."

He smiled back, murmuring, "You are quite welcome."

Everyone gathered around then, idly discussing the incident and making sure Michaela was, in fact, okay.

"Why was Mr. Miller so angry at you, Sully?" she asked, noticing the look that quickly passed between her husband and brother.

Sully gave a shake of his head. "Long story...tell ya later."

She nodded, knowing he would keep his word.

Loren stepped up just then. "All right folks, show's over. Everyone, let's go back to celebratin' and dancin'. Won't be long until fireworks time."

Sully drew Michaela into his embrace again, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, then wrapped an arm around her as they strolled together back to the dance floor, each feeling quite grateful that the swift incident had ended the way it did and not resulted in a trip to the hospital – or worse.

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh Sully...this is breathtaking!" Michaela gasped as she gazed all around from their position two hundred fifty feet above their property.

"Sure is," Sully agreed in quiet awe.

The sun low in the sky created a myriad of colors from dark blues to purples to reds and orange, which bathed the land in an almost idyllic glow, as if they were gazing at an oil painting on canvas created by a master artist. It reminded Michaela of the "light" Thomas Kinkade somehow infuses into his paintings.

From the air, the house, barns, and long tree-lined drive greatly resembled a Norman Rockwell painting. Able for the first time to survey his entire holdings at once, he could easily spot from their bird's eye view the sections they had cleared so far and he began making a mental map of the sections needing attention next. Sully could easily see several old shacks he had not noticed before, hills and valleys he hadn't yet crossed, and even a pond with what could be a waterfall. He wondered if there were any hot springs on the property and made a mental note to check into it.

"It's quite a spread you've got now, Sully," Jim Jenkins, the balloon's pilot/owner and Sully's friend, complimented. "And I've taken lots of good shots for ya today, like you asked. I think the one I just got with that sunset may be the best one yet."

"And you took 'em from all four directions?"

"Sure did. Took a panoramic shot in each direction, too. This is a lot of land. Gonna take you quite awhile to clear it all, huh?"

Michaela immediately quipped, "We've been telling him that."

Sully exchanged a grin with his wife and gave her waist an affectionate squeeze, answering, "Yep. But all of it don't need clearin'. Like those sections there with the tall trees," he pointed out the different ones to his friend, "I'm gonna leave those be."

The man nodded his understanding as all three lapsed into silence to just enjoy God's beautiful artwork adorning the evening sky.

"This is almost as magnificent as a sunset on _our mountain_," Michaela murmured in Sully's ear as she snuggled into her husband's arms, the breeze at that altitude surprisingly cool for July, especially now that the sun was almost down.

Jim noticed the newlyweds begin to snuggle and he smiled to himself as he stepped to the other side of the large basket to give them a moment of privacy and busy himself with preparations to descend.

"I could stay up here forever," Michaela hummed softly. Sully nodded in silent agreement.

As she luxuriated in the feeling of her husband's arms warmly around her from behind as they stood together drinking in the peaceful view, Michaela sighed in bliss, completely relaxed.

Sully nuzzled her hair affectionately. "If we do this again next year, we'll get to take along another little passenger, won't we?" he whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple, one hand slipping a little lower to protectively cup their unborn child as they watched the sun slowly move lower and lower in the sky. Michaela smiled and nodded, nuzzling contentedly into his neck.

Finally the pilot reminded softly, "Almost dark, guys. Ready to go back down? I want to get the balloon deflated before the fireworks begin."

They both nodded, albeit a little sadly, each thinking it would have been nice to watch them from such an elevation.

A few minutes later, they neared the ground to find the children grinning up at them in the waning light.

"Did you like it, Mama?" Brian asked excitedly.

Michaela looked quickly to the pilot. "Did you take everyone up to that height?"

He recognized the 'worried mom' look on her face and grinned, shaking his head.

"Nah. I only take it up to about a hundred feet for these tethered rides. I just took you guys up higher cause Sully said he wanted to see as far as possible."

Michaela relaxed and smiled at the children as the basket gently touched the ground. Sully jumped out and reached in to lift his wife easily into his arms, pausing for a minute to give her a slow gentle kiss before he set her on the ground, the pilot already beginning to deflate the balloon's large envelope.

Ten minutes later at the firework area, everyone far enough back to be safe, Michaela and the family watched as Sully's friends handed him the torch to light the first official firework of the night. The large rocket shot up in the air and burst into hundreds of beautiful, white trailing sparks as the crowd ooohed and aahhhhed.

Grinning like a little boy, Sully handed the torch back to his friends with a bid to 'have fun,' and jogged over to join his family on a blanket safely out of range. Jake, Robert E. and Cloud Dancing worked in tandem readying and lighting the large stash of pyrotechnics, laughing and teasing like boys if one encountered a dud on their turn to light. One tense moment happened when a defective rocket began to go almost sideways, but managed to right itself. Michaela blanched at the images that flashed through her mind of the injuries such a mishap could have caused.

The crowd continued to oooh and ahhh with each successive burst until finally came the finale - a cacophony of huge, colorful bursts, bangs and booms, to which everyone roared their approval and broke into appreciative applause.

Sitting nestled within the protective embrace of her husband's legs, Michaela leaned back into him and nuzzled his cheek, once again luxuriating in his familiar warmth and scent. "What a perfect ending to a wonderful day," she murmured contentedly.

"I'll say," he softly agreed, slipping one hand unseen in the darkness to rest on her belly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Last year on the dance floor on the Fourth of July, you made me the happiest man in the world when you told me you loved me...I didn't think it could get any better than that. But I was wrong," he murmured, turning her in his arms so they were face to face.

As they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, illuminated by the light of the full moon, he whispered, "Tonight when you told me about the baby...I thought my heart was gonna burst with joy. I love you, Michaela my heartsong. Thank you for making my life perfect."

Michaela's breath caught in her throat, her hands slipping up and into his hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you so much Sully," she whispered as she rocked back and forth with him softly, thinking no one – not even the original Michaela and Sully – could have ever been happier than she was at that moment.


	16. The Fight

**CHAPTER 16 – The Fight**

"I'm a blessed man," Sully mused, as he lay entwined with his wife after a time of gentle lovemaking. "I have four great kids, I received my ancestors' land back –without me havin' to pay even one dime, I have great friends that care about me, I have the most beautiful woman in all of Colorado as my wife – who is also a fantastic doctor...and she's pregnant with _my_ baby," he added with a sly grin.

"_Your_ baby? It's _our_ baby...science has proven that both..."

Sully chuckled, cutting her off in mid sentence. "I know, I know, the mother contributes half of its genes...but it feels so good to say those words to myself...that you're havin' _my_ baby. That just _does_ somethin' inside a man, to find out that he's impregnated his woman. Makes us feel... virile and strong...kinda like a stallion," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Michaela chuckled at his description. "Ahh, I see. Puffed up with pride like a peacock, are you?"

"Well...I don't know about a colorful, feathered bird..." Sully groused playfully, and they both chuckled happily.

"I wonder when it happened..." he grinned and cast a sideways glance at her.

"It _would_ be interesting to know..."

"I bet it was that _first_ time," he murmured as he remembered their mind-blowing marriage consummation lovemaking. He chuckled again, remembering his thoughts afterwards. "I remember thinkin', after nine years...I was packed to the gills with baby bullets...and by the time the night was over, I'd sure filled you up!" he added with a naughty snicker, knowing she would gasp in shock. She didn't disappoint him.

"Sully!" she gasped, right on cue, her face turning red.

He chuckled and snuggled her closer, knowing 'locker room' talk embarrassed her, but he couldn't resist - he adored it when she blushed. Deciding to behave, however, he pressed a kiss to her temple and changed the subject. "So... you make a doctor's appointment yet?"

She chuckled good-naturedly. "No...I only just found out this morning."

"Mmm. But...what doctor will you go to? I mean...do you know any of those kind here...obsta..."

"Obstetricians," she supplied. "And no...I guess I'll ask Dr. Wheeler for a recommendation. Matter of fact, I did ask him once, about two months before the wedding, and he mentioned a colleague...Dr. Bernard I think he said."

"Well...just as long as he's nice...a nice _older_ doctor," he added teasingly and she chuckled softly.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes, eyes closed, and then Michaela said softly, "It's a boy."

He opened his eyes, whispering, "How do ya know _that_?"

"Because I've pictured him...many times."

"You have?" he murmured, a soft dimpled grin forming.

"Yes...the first time was on our first date. Remember when you took me to Robert E.'s and showed me your El Camino?"

He nodded against her hair.

"As you knelt next to me, telling me all about what you had done to it, all of a sudden I got the clearest vision of a little boy of our own...and he looked just like you," she murmured softly. "He had your blue eyes...your hair...your dimples...your firm chin. And I've seen him several times since then, too. I knew even then I wanted to marry you...and have children with you," she admitted softly.

Sully drew in a breath at the picture she painted, able to see their little boy clearly in his mind's eye.

He moved a hand down to gently caress her still flat belly, wishing he could feel their son inside of her already. "We'll have to think of a name for him..."

"How about 'Byron Josef?"

"Sweetheart...you know I hate my first name..." Sully softly groused.

"What was your father's first name?"

"Frederick and we ain't usin' _that_ either," he stated emphatically.

"Well...how about...Robert Josef? That would be a wonderful way to honor Robert for all he's done for us. We could call him Bobby...or Robby...or RJ."

"Hmm... R.J. Sully. I kinda like that," he agreed with a grin.

They lapsed into quiet contemplation for a few minutes, thinking about many things, until Michaela remembered the altercation earlier.

"Sully...you said you would tell me about Mr. Miller..."

Sully took in a deep breath, staring at the ceiling as he thought back over the years. "I guess you could say it's almost like the Hatfield's and the McCoy's...only a bit more one-sided."

"Hatfield's and McCoy's? I don't follow..."

"Two families feudin'," he explained. "I don't know what started it, but Harv Miller's dad, John, and _my_ dad had some kinda rivalry all through high school, but mostly on John's side. He and my dad raced their cars – you know, Dad's El Camino, and Dad won. Miller had it in for my dad after that, always trying to beat him at things and my dad always winnin'. Then when us kids came along, Harv kinda picked up the baton I guess and hated my brother and me. He's always made snide remarks about 'Sully's Junction' and how we Sully's thought we were better."

He paused a minute, remembering some of the altercations he'd had with the man over the years. "I wish there was something I could do to change the situation, but Harv's always been like that – drunk or sober – and he drinks quite a bit."

Idly rubbing her arm, he sighed resignedly. "Seems he's passed the feud down to his kids now, too."

Michaela hugged him close, knowing what a thorn in the side this could be, and knowing her sweet husband as she did, she was sure he had tried to patch things up before...and failed.

"Well, perhaps we can pray about it..."

He smiled and pressed his lips to her temple, loving the 'peacemaker' within his beautiful wife.

"Yeah...I'm afraid I ain't done too much of that regarding the Miller situation...guess I always thought it was hopeless," he admitted sheepishly.

Snuggling down together then, both tired from the long week of preparation and even longer day, they soon fell asleep, each dreaming of their blue-eyed baby son.

OOOOOOOOO

Two mornings later, Sully kissed Michaela goodbye at the door as he and Cloud Dancing made their way outside after a filling breakfast. Chores had been done early and now the men saddled their horses for a closer look at several areas Sully had seen from the air.

After they had been riding for some time, Cloud Dancing glanced over at his brother, observing him in deep contemplation.

"You are troubled. What is it Sully?"

Sully glanced over at his friend and brother. "I was thinkin' about the state of my finances." Then emitting a soft, self-deprecating chuckle, he admitted, "I was balancin' the checkbook last night and realized I'm just about out of money. Been dippin' in the pot a lot lately, but not puttin' much back in. I sure ain't gonna start goin' the _credit_ route, but I got a lot of mouths ta feed now..."

Cloud Dancing nodded silently, sensing there was more on his brother's mind, but waiting patiently.

Sully glanced around, running a hand through his hair; he was busting to tell his brother the wonderful news. Then glancing over again, he confided, "Michaela's pregnant."

The Indian grinned and met his brother's eyes. "_That_ was fast work, my brother."

Sully chuckled and nodded. "Yep."

"I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

"This is very soon...are you pleased about it?" he asked astutely.

"I'm thrilled about it...but..."

"But?"

"Oh, I don't know...guess I'm worried about not making enough to..." he paused, catching a quick glimpse of a fleeting look on his brother's face and immediately felt contrite that he was complaining about _anything_ to do with having a child with the woman he loved while his brother would give anything to be in his shoes.

Switching gears, he murmured, "I gotta get some customers in here. It's the middle of summer – I oughtta be covered up."

"Perhaps you could advertize a special of some sort. I could add it to the website."

Sully nodded thoughtfully, somewhat relieved. "That's an idea."

Cloud Dancing nodded again. "I will do that tonight."

"It's been awhile since ol' man Snider brought one of his mares over for Prince to cover...might give him a call. Prince kind of likes Snider's mare, Mandy," he noted, leaning up to pat the beautiful black stallion's neck. The horse gave a snort and vigorously tossed his head up and down as if he understood his owner's words. "All it took was once and she foaled last time."

"Why do you not contact some of the larger ranches for potential stud service?" the Indian suggested thoughtfully.

"I can't, remember? Prince ain't got papers, I caught him in the wild."

"I had forgotten that. Perhaps you could put an ad on Craigslist and another small rancher would see it who doesn't necessarily need a pedigreed stud."

Sully grinned over at his brother and shook his head. "What would I do without you... _he'neho_?"

Cloud Dancing grinned back at his brother's playfulness. "Older brother! I will show _you_ who is an _older_ brother. Race you to that next fence," he challenged, immediately kicking his golden palomino, Vekay (short for Véhonema'kaata, which means 'gold' in Cheyenne) into a fast gallop. Sully laughed out loud and followed instantly, the brothers laughing together as their horses raced neck and neck across the large open space.

OOOOOOOOO

"...And the next thing I knew, the man was lunging at me and I was falling. Cloud Dancing caught me, thank God. If I had landed on those tubes..."

"Oh my Lord, Michaela!" Snowbird exclaimed. "What did Sully do?"

"Oh Snowbird, he flew into a _rage_ and tackled the man, punching him...Jake and Robert E. pulled them apart."

The Indian woman chuckled. "I can just see that. Where _you_ are concerned, Sully would take on the entire army – and win!"

Michaela chuckled. "Cloud Dancing would do no less for _you_." Then grinning at her friend, she murmured, "You should have seen your husband the first few days after you left...dragging around like a lovesick puppy."

The women chuckled together.

Suddenly Michaela thought again of the news that was busting at the seams to escape. Her very astute friend saw the gleam in her eye.

"Michaela? What is it you are not telling me?"

"Well..." she began, then making her decision, put up one finger in a "wait a minute' gesture and crossed to shut the bedroom door for privacy. Sitting back down, she murmured confidentially, "Oh Snowbird...I'm dying to tell someone...I took a pregnancy test two days ago..."

"Michaela!"

"Yes! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" the other woman exclaimed. "A honeymoon baby, just like you wanted!"

Michaela nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Yes, I feel so blessed, Snowbird!"

"What did Sully say when you told him?"

Michaela giggled happily. "At first he was shocked, then he picked me up and twirled me around. We were dancing when I told him."

"I cannot believe Cloud Dancing did not call me!" the Indian woman fussed.

"Oh, he doesn't know yet...I asked Sully not to tell anyone...you know...just in case..."

"Just in case? Do you feel something is..."

"Oh no, I feel fine - _terrific_ in fact. No nausea, no pain, my breasts aren't even sore yet."

The other woman nodded thoughtfully. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, but I have an appointment on Monday with Dr. Bernard. Dr. Wheeler highly recommended him."

"That's good."

Just then the door opened and the girls came into their bedroom. Hannah plopped down with a sigh next to her mother at the computer.

"I gather you two are bored..." Michaela observed, smiling at her daughter and reaching over to lovingly smooth a strand of her long honey brown hair behind one ear.

"There's nothing to do...and it's so hot outside," Colleen complained, flopping on her bed.

Just then, Brian came wandering in the room, overhearing his sister's remark. "Yeah," he joined in, "I sure wish we had a swimming pool!"

"A pool! Oh Mom, could we get a pool of our own?" Hannah asked excitedly.

Brian ran to his room and quickly came back with an ad from the Sunday newspaper he had stashed under his pillow. "Mama, look at this one! It says 'S-A-L-E ...don't that mean it costs less money?"

Michaela took the paper from him and perused the ad. "Yes, it does...that seems like a very good price..."

"Michaela...I think you'd better run that by Sully..." her Indian friend began.

"Yes, of course, but I don't see any reason why he would say no."

"But..."

"Can...may we go look at them? May we Mom?" Colleen gushed excitedly, jumping up and coming to kneel by her mother.

Just then, Matthew happened by the door. "Go look at what?" he asked, ambling in the room.

"Swimming pools!" Hannah exclaimed. "We're getting a swimming pool!"

All four children began talking excitedly about where they could put it and how big of one to get.

Michaela chuckled good-naturedly. Looking back at her friend's image on the computer screen, she shrugged, "Well, it seems we are going to look at swimming pools."

"Michaela...call Sully..."

"I will, don't worry. I'll talk to you later, Snowbird! Love you!" Michaela smiled as she reached for the disconnect button.

"Love you too, Michaela."

Minutes later, Michaela and the children piled in the Escalade and Michaela redialed her husband's cell phone, but the familiar aggravating recording sounded again, "The subscriber you are trying to reach..."

She handed the phone to Matthew as she turned the SUV around to head down the drive. "Matthew, try to call Cloud Dancing's phone, will you?"

The boy tried, but got the same message. "They must be out of range, or something's blocking the signal."

She nodded, slightly aggravated, but figuring she would talk to her husband later. _After all...we're just going to __look__ at them..._

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela stood with the salesman on the beautifully designed treated-wood deck surrounding the lovely pool as the kids ran to and fro, Matthew pretending he was about to dunk Brian in the huge pool amid the boy's delighted giggles.

"Yes, this is a lovely model," she was saying as he touted the pool's attributes, warranty, and long-term financing.

"So, Mrs. Sully, can I schedule you for an installation...say..." he paused to check his scheduling sheets, "day after tomorrow?"

"Oh, I...I really should speak with my husband about this...it _is_ a rather large sum of money and..."

"I'm sure he'll see the wisdom of investing in such a purchase. It's great exercise for you and the kids, and with the great warranty and this once a year sale, how can you go wrong?"

"Yes, but..."

"And if by chance he doesn't want to take advantage of this great offer, we do have a forty-eight hour cancellation policy. No problem. All you would have to do is come in and cancel the order."

"Please Mom!" "Please, please, please, Mama!" "Come on Mom, Dad'll go for it." the children interrupted, gathering around her and bombarding her with begging, pleading eyes.

"I've _always_ wanted a pool, and every year he'd say, 'maybe next year'," Hannah put in to help the cause.

"Well...let me try one more time to call him," Michaela hedged, taking out her phone and punching his speed button, only to hear the aggravating recording again.

"He won't say no! Please Mom! We can surprise him this way!"

Michaela decided - if nothing else - she could handle the payments with her clinic money, and it _would_ be nice to surprise her husband...so before she could talk herself out of it, she shrugged at the salesman and said, "Where do I sign?"

The salesman happily escorted her back inside for the paperwork, handing Brian a toy-sized model of the pool they were getting, complete with decking, tiny steps, a tiny pump, and pool toys. Made similar to a 'snow globe', it was filled with water and when you shook it, the pool toys floated and bubbles appeared as if the pump was running. Brian was thrilled.

"I can't wait to show this to Daddy!"

OOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes after Michaela and the children left the pool store, the salesman remembered a detail he needed to finalize with her and tried to get her on her cell. However, he glanced at the sheet quickly and his eyes landed on Sully's cell, which she had given him just in case, and he accidentally dialed it instead.

"Hello," Sully answered, wondering about the unknown number.

"This is Chris Connelly at Watson's Pools. I just need to confirm a detail with you before your new swimming pool is delivered and installed on Thursday."

"Ahh, I didn't order any pool. I think you may have the wrong number," he said, frowning in Cloud Dancing's direction to signal that something didn't quite sound right.

"Um...I'm trying to get hold of Mrs. Michaela Sully..."

"Well...that's my wife, but we didn't order any pool..."

"Sir...your wife and children were just here..._she_ ordered it," the salesman quickly explained, hoping he hadn't just made a huge faux pas.

"My WIFE ordered a pool?" Sully exclaimed, gazing at Cloud Dancing incredulously.

"Yes sir..."

"How much?"

The salesman swallowed, wishing he had NOT dialed that number. "With delivery, installation, taxes...$6,550."

"WHAT?" the harried husband exclaimed, nearly dropping his phone.

After a few hastily spoken apologies, the salesman quickly disconnected the call. Sully stared at his brother, at first speechless, then feeling anger beginning to boil within.

"She bought a $6,500 pool – without asking me!"

"That does not sound like Michaela..."

"We've talked about how I feel about buyin' things on credit! I can't believe she DID this!"

The Indian nodded understandingly, but knew there was another, deeper reason Sully was reacting about the pool so violently. He chose to remain silent on that issue.

The men kicked their horses and headed for home. Sully griped and complained about the situation the entire way and by the time they neared the house, he was livid.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela was just about to put supper on the table when Sully and Cloud Dancing rode into the yard. Jumping off and letting his horse in the corral, Sully climbed the porch steps two at a time, roughly opening the door.

"You bought a $6,500 pool – on _credit_?" He plunged right in.

"How did you...I couldn't get hold of you. I tried calling, truly..."

"How could you go behind my _back_ like that?" he asked bitingly. Colleen, Brian and Matthew glanced at each other in alarm, not understanding why their father was so angry.

"I didn't _mean_ to."

"What DID you mean?"

"I ordered it on impulse. I wanted to surprise you," she said, trying to soothe his anger.

"_Surprise_ me?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd object..."

"You didn't think I'd object to putting $6,500 on credit – for a _swimming_ pool?" He groused, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you first...the salesman was so persuasive...the children so excited..." she paused, knowing she was grasping at straws and realizing what a monumental faux pas she had committed.

At that moment, Hannah came in from watering the garden, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Did you hear about the pool Dad? Mom's the greatest! This is the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far Hannah," Sully ground out through clenched teeth, in truth a tiny bit hurt that his daughter seemed to be siding against him. "Buyin' things like that on credit ain't a good idea." He narrowed his eyes accusingly at his wife.

The children looked around at each other uncomfortably.

Glancing around at their faces, Michaela began to get aggravated, snipping, "Sully...do you have to spoil their excitement?"

"I just think they should know what this really means before they get so fired up about it."

"Well, that's just it...buying this pool obviously means something different to you than it does to them...or to me," she returned, placing the bowl she was holding on the table.

"Nobody seems to care about my opinion... not _here_." Sully returned irrationally, knowing he should just shut up about it, but somehow unable to make himself do so.

Cloud Dancing took a step forward to try and smooth things over, but before he could, Michaela stepped close to Sully.

"Why don't you think of the _children_ for once? The children we _have_ and...the ones we _want_ to have?" she fired back, her Irish temper beginning to surface.

"I don't want to raise my children under a mountain of debt!" He snipped, getting louder by the second.

"Well what happens when we _need_ something we don't have the money for...we just stick our heads in the sand and do without?" she asked incredulously.

"For starters, _yes_. We wait until we _have_ the money," he shot back as if she were stupid.

"So we just live in the modern world that revolves around credit, but never use it _ourselves_?" She bit out, wondering why he was being so totally unreasonable.

"That's right! We gotta defend our way of life!" He bellowed, flipping a hand in the air in frustration.

With each jab their parents gave each other, the kids flinched; the three youngest sitting with their eyes clenched tight, Matthew staring open mouthed at his parents' uncharacteristic behavior.

"You can't survive in the modern world _and_ live like they did a century ago at the same time! Credit stimulates the economy!" Michaela argued heatedly.

Sully stepped up nose to nose with her and ground out insultingly, "You sound like a _politician._"

Taken aback at his vehemence, she sputtered, "What is it you want me to _say_, Sully?"

"I want you to care about what I _think_!" he exploded, banging his fist down on the table, loudly jarring glasses and silverware, and making the children flinch simultaneously as his anger spiraled out of control. "And respect the way I want to raise this _family_ if I'm gonna be the head of it!"

"Stop fightin'!" Brian suddenly yelled, picking up the model from where he had set it by Sully's plate and threw it violently to the floor where it shattered, water and plastic pieces going everywhere. "I don't care if we get a pool or not! Just stop fightin', please!"

Everyone in the room froze and stared wide-eyed at Brian. Then the little boy crumpled to the floor in tears, picked up the broken model and hugged it to his chest, crying not only over the fact that it was broken, but that he hadn't even had the chance to show it to Sully.

Matthew stared in shock from his brother crying on the floor to his mentor standing there panting in anger, fists clenched. Slowly he stood up, raking Sully with his eyes.

"You don't have to make him _feel_ that way!" he yelled, his voice hoarse with emotion, remembering the many times David yelled at his mother and upset everyone – this felt way too similar.

The girls and Michaela went to Brian, Colleen taking him in her arms as he cried, the little boy almost in a state of shock to witness Sully so angry, he, too remembering David's many similar outbursts.

"We're sorry Brian," Michaela murmured, reaching for him, but he pulled away from her.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Sully added half-heartedly.

Colleen immediately reacted, "Then you shouldn't have been yelling!"

"I don't care about gettin' a pool – not if it means you're gonna fight and get a divorce like you and David did!" Brian cried, sniffling and wiping his nose as he sat in his sister's arms, gazing sullenly from Michaela to Sully, the parents reeling from shock at his words.

"We're not getting a _divorce_!" Michaela managed to sputter.

"You sound like you don't even _like_ each other anymore," Hannah accused, looking with disgust and more than a little fear at both of her parents.

Sully stood there for a moment, still angry, but realization finally dawning that he had gone too far.

Without another word, he swung around, brushing past Cloud Dancing still standing by the door and bolted down the porch stairs, needing to just get away and calm down before he made the situation worse.

Michaela took several steps toward the door, a little shocked that Sully just left like that. She knew he tended to do that – walk away – rather than say words he would regret. She wished he had done so _this_ time, instead of letting his anger burst out in such a voluminous way, spilling over onto the children.

The whole thing had taken its toll on her. She staggered to the kitchen table, wearily sank down in a chair and burst into tears, her face in her hands.

Matthew leapt up and went to kneel by her, his arm around her shoulders as he tried to comfort her, much as he used to after a David episode. She just kept crying. Helplessly, he looked up at Cloud Dancing.

Cloud Dancing was literally between a rock and a hard place. He knew the deeper reason behind Sully's surface anger. The fear he'd kept hidden from them all. It wasn't his place to tell it, it was Sully's. But his heart went out to his brother's wife, weeping inconsolably, much like he had found her in the barn after the monumental fight two days before the wedding.

For once absolutely at a loss to know what to do to help, Cloud Dancing moved to the table and quietly took a seat beside the weeping woman. Matthew brought her a napkin to dry her eyes and she sat up, striving to control her emotions. The girls and Brian sat on the floor holding each other, all three feeling as if their world had been turned upside down.

The only thing Cloud Dancing could think of was to try and lighten the atmosphere in the room...but how?

"Um, I am reminded of a joke I heard recently," he began. She didn't respond, so he continued, "A man asked a Cheyenne what was his wife's name. He replied, 'She is called Five Horses'. The man said, 'that's an unusual name for your wife. What does it mean?' The Indian answered, 'It's an ancient Indian name. It means...NAG, NAG, NAG, NAG, NAG!"

Michaela just stared at him.

Cloud Dancing shrugged sheepishly and chuckled, "Perhaps it loses something in the translation." The children let out a quiet chuckle as they felt the fierce tide of emotions begin to recede.

"Oh no...that's very funny," Michaela weakly replied, managing a small smile.

Then sighing heavily, she gazed around miserably at the children and then again at her husband's brother. "Oh Cloud Dancing, what a mess. I don't know whether to go after him and beg his forgiveness...or find him and yell at him for upsetting the children so much!"

As she thought about it, anger gradually began to replace the helpless tears and she slowly rose to her feet. She had gotten used to feeling emotionally healthy and at that moment, tentacles of her life with David were trying to crawl back and suffocate her. She didn't like it one bit.

"He had no right to talk to me like that. He was being totally unreasonable! The nerve of that man!" she added, her boilers gathering steam as she worked herself into a tizzy.

Suddenly, Hannah jumped to her feet and ran upstairs. Michaela watched her go, her anger growing by the minute. Glaring at Cloud Dancing, she clamped her hands on her hips. "And after he causes all this damage, he just runs away and leaves _me_ to deal with it! Now our daughter is upstairs probably crying her eyes out!"

"Michaela...there is something you do not know..." the Indian began.

"I don't care! Nothing could excuse this!"

She turned her head as she heard Hannah's footsteps coming back down the stairs; surprised to see that she carried the "courting blanket" Snowbird had given Michaela at the bridal shower. The little girl slowly approached her mother and held it out to her. Michaela took it from her reverently and hugged it to her chest.

"Snowbird said your marriage will be better if you end every argument under this blanket, Mama," the girl reminded her quietly.

Michaela gazed at her daughter, amazed at the wisdom of children. The simple, heartfelt act did the trick and, suitably humbled, she drew in a calming breath as she felt the newly acquired anger just as quickly evaporate. She leaned over and gave the little girl a warm hug and kiss, then resolutely turned toward the door to search for her missing husband, wondering if she could find him before dark.

Hannah stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. Michaela turned back in silent question.

"Sometimes when he needs to think...he'll sit at the top of the hill behind the house..."

Michaela smiled in gratitude, realizing there was still apparently much she needed to learn about this man she loved.

Bringing up a hand, she caressed her daughter's sweet face, smiled gently, and slipped out the door to search for her errant husband, blanket in hand.


	17. The Reason  and the News

**CHAPTER 17 – The Reason...and the News**

"May I sit with you?" Michaela asked softly, gazing down at the man she'd wanted to throttle only minutes before.

She found him right where Hannah said he would be, at the top of the hill sitting against a tree with his back to the house, his forearms resting on up drawn knees as he stared thoughtfully out at the beautiful vista of his land. He looked up at her, truly ashamed for his earlier actions, but still fighting off anger's residue. Spotting the blanket, he murmured, "What's that?"

She smiled softly. "It's the courting blanket Snowbird made for us. Hannah just reminded me that we should end every argument within its folds."

They stared into each other's eyes, emotions still on edge as each remembered heated words of just minutes before. Michaela momentarily wondered if he would spurn her attempt as reconciliation. She waited unmoving. The ball was in his court.

Finally, he reached up, his expression blank, though she could tell he was clenching his teeth, took the blanket from her hands, and put it around his shoulders, with extra on one side. Then looking back up at her, he silently opened the blanket in invitation to join him.

Although still a tiny bit angry and hurt, Michaela lowered herself beside him, pulling the edge of the blanket around to her chest.

The children and Cloud Dancing, watching from the back window, breathed a collective sigh of relief as Hannah confidently stated, "Everything will be all right now. They're talking under the blanket." The Indian quietly ushered the children away from the window to give the lovers privacy. Then taking the initiative, he asked the girls to put supper on the table so the rest could eat, knowing his friends would eat when they returned.

Michaela and Sully sat for several minutes, just gazing out over the acres of their property they could see from the top of the small hill. Neither really knew what to say or how to start, but they were each acutely aware that this was the first real fight of their married life and neither liked the way that felt. They both wanted to return to their status as 'blissful honeymooners.' Sully knew it was up to him to mend the bridge.

Finally he cleared his throat, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Credit is the reason the land was sold off piece by piece over the years, Michaela. Each piece that was sold was to pay off some kind of debt. I refuse to fall into that same pattern."

"It doesn't have to be that way..." she began, but stopped at the look he flashed her. "But I understand how you feel...and I agree," she added hastily before another argument could start. "I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize your family's land, Sully."

"_Our_ family's land," he quickly, but gently...lovingly corrected her. She smiled at the double meaning behind his words – not only were they both descendents of the family lines, but also regardless of his heated words of only minutes before, they were still and would always be _family_.

Gazing into her eyes as she stared back at him, dread filled his heart. He knew he had to do it. He made his decision. He knew he had to tell her everything in spite of the fact that just talking about this subject was one of the hardest things for him to do.

Facing forward again and taking in a deep cleansing breath, he tilted his head slowly back and shut his eyes. "It's not just the credit issue...it was the fact that it was a _swimming pool_."

"I...I don't understand," she began and he nodded, continuing slowly...quietly, "When I was about five...We went on a family vacation to a lake somewhere. My dad rented a boat and out in the middle of the lake, my brother somehow fell off, but the tow rope got caught around his foot and it was dragging him through the water..." he paused, wishing he didn't have to dredge up the terrible memory, but knowing his wife deserved to know the main reason behind his irrational anger.

"Oh Sully!" Michaela gasped, turning fully toward him and gazing at his profile. She could tell by the look on his face he was reliving the nightmare and she reached out and laid a hand softly on his chest to try and keep him grounded in the present, somehow knowing what he was about to tell her would be horrendous.

"I was so scared, I froze," he admitted shamefully. "Mom and Dad were in the front of the boat, talkin' and laughin'...Dad had it full-throttle... and Brandon kept tryin' to reach up to me, beggin' me for help with his eyes while the water bounced him up and down. He kept goin' under, gaspin' when he came up. The sound of the motor was so loud it drowned out everything else. Then Mom turned and saw what was happening and screamed for my dad to stop the boat..." he paused again as a tear overflowed from each eye, vaguely registering her shuddering intake of breath as she listened silently.

"By the time they got it stopped and got him up out of the water, he was nearly drowned," he murmured, just above a whisper. "My dad knew CPR, so he got the water out of his lungs and got him breathin' again."

At that point, he turned his body to face her, both with tears on their cheeks. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers; opening his eyes and mentally pulling himself back to the present.

"I been scared of deep water ever since," he admitted quietly, hating to have to tell her his shameful secret. "And I was always afraid to let Hannah go swimmin'..."

"I understand," she whispered, bringing up a hand to gently caress his cheek. "Oh Sully, I'm sorry. I had no idea..."

He took her in his arms then, rocking and holding her close. "I know...nobody knows about it...'cept Cloud Dancin'. It ain't somethin' I ever talk about."

He took a deep shuddering breath and pulled back a little to gaze into her eyes. "But that's no excuse for gettin' so mad and yelling at you," he added, raising a hand and gently wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't believe I yelled at you like that! And in front of the kids! Will you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers.

Michaela smiled softly and nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Of course. And _I'm_ sorry...I never should have signed papers to buy something that large without talking with you first. I don't know what I was _thinking_! Will _you_ forgive _me_?"

He smiled softly into her eyes. "Yes," he whispered, leaning in for a long, slow, loving kiss, each of them finally relaxing as the last of the anger melted totally away.

OOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes after Michaela had sought him out, Sully stood up, folding the blanket over his arm and extending a hand down to help his wife to her feet. They descended the hill with their arms around each other, talking quietly, all traces of anger long gone, their love, respect and admiration once again strong and sure.

When they walked into the house they found the children sitting quietly at the table waiting for them, Cloud Dancing nowhere to be seen. The Indian had discreetly gone to the barn to take care of the horses and let the family have private time to sort things out.

The parents took seats at the table, Sully at the head, Michaela to his left. Unconsciously they clasped hands on top of the table, all four children noticing their calm demeanor.

Sully gazed around at each child and cleared his throat.

"Kids...I wanna apologize for that scene awhile ago. I had no call...no right to yell at your mom like that and upset everybody. I shoulda took her aside and just talked it over with her," he added, glancing at her. She smiled encouragingly at him and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

Looking back to the kids, he settled his eyes on Brian. "Brian, son...I'm sorry we upset you...and I'm sorry the little pool you wanted me to see got broke," holding out his hand to him. "C'mere son." Brian slipped off the chair and came around to his father, still a little unsure of what would come next, memories of David having surfaced and not yet receded in his mind. Sully drew him up on his lap and into his embrace, laying his cheek against Brian's soft blond hair. Brian's arms came up around Sully's neck as he hugged him back, Michaela looking on with a tear forming in the corner of one eye. The others glanced at each other with relieved smiles.

Sully pulled back and settled Brian on his lap facing the table as he gazed smilingly at the other three and they readily returned the smiles. "Will you guys forgive me?" he asked them as a group.

"Yes!" "Of course!" "Sure Dad," they instantly responded, Hannah extremely thankful to have her Daddy back, while Colleen and Matthew were simply amazed at the wonderful man who was now their father – a man who asks their forgiveness!

Smiling encouragingly, he offered, "Your mom and I think we may have a solution that will make everybody happy. Today me and Cloud Dancing found a small pond on our property. It ain't real deep, but the water's fresh – and it even has a waterfall at one end. It's peaceful and quiet, surrounded by trees, and a small hot spring is real close by. It's not far from the house, only about ten minutes by horseback, or the truck."

At their somewhat downfallen expressions, he continued, "See guys, there's a lot of extra expense to having a pool in your yard, and you can really only use it a few months outta the year...and I'm very against using credit for something like that...it's not a real need. Can ya understand that?"

He paused again as Michaela gently added, addressing the children, "I want to say that I was _wrong_ to do what I did today. Absolutely wrong. Your father and I had made an agreement before we got married that neither of us would ever sign papers to buy something without the other's full knowledge and consent. When I couldn't get him on his cell, I should have told that salesman that we would come back later if we wanted the pool. I'm afraid I let myself be swayed by slick salesmanship and...rather persuasive arguments," she finished, grinning fondly at each child as they grinned back, remembering their full-on bombardment of her at the pool store.

Sully continued from there, "So, after your mom and I eat supper, how about we all take a ride out to see the pond...see what'cha think?"

The children nodded somewhat reluctantly, a trifle crestfallen that the plans had been changed. Each one, however, was very glad to have the atmosphere in the house back to normal. None of them wanted a return of anger and unrest.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully glanced over and smiled at his brother, watching as he patiently answered yet another of Brian's questions as the little boy rode double with his Indian father.

He gave Michaela, riding double with him, a loving squeeze.

"I love havin' ya nestled right in front of me like this," he whispered sensually in her ear. "I can put my arms around ya and squeeze ya in broad daylight and nobody thinks a thing about it."

"Mmm, yes," she murmured, leaning into him and nuzzling his cheek. "You know...before I met _you_, I never knew riding a horse with a man could be so...stimulating."

Sully chuckled naughtily as his left hand, caressing her belly, began to move a little lower. Though the familiar delicious tingles shot through her, she quickly glanced around and put a hand over his, stopping him with a whispered, "Sully!" He chuckled again.

"Won't be too much longer and you won't be able to ride for a while," he commented softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes...I'll miss it...but it will be for such a good reason." The thought of the reason sent a jolt of happiness through her body. "A wedding night baby, Sully. I still can't believe it," she murmured quietly, conscious that the closest rider was only ten feet away. "It's taking every ounce of self-control I possess to refrain from shouting it to the world."

He grinned and pressed another kiss to her cheek, murmuring, "You've made me the happiest man in the world, you know that? I can't wait ta see you get big with the baby...ta feel it moving inside ya...to talk to it inside your belly and know it hears me and recognizes my voice..."

"Know _he_ hears you...and yes...this baby will definitely know who his father is the first time you hold him."

Sully nodded proudly, shutting his eyes for a moment as he pictured watching Michaela give birth to his son as he held tight to her hand and wished with all his heart he could take the pain away. He could imagine the tears of joy in her eyes as they heard him cry for the first time...imagine the tears of happiness and pride in his _own_ eyes as he held his son for the first time. He pictured their other children welcoming their baby brother home, showing him the homestead and his bassinet, probably fighting over whose turn it was to hold him...

Picturing her in her eighth and ninth month, waddling along, yet still just as cute and beautiful as ever as she absolutely glowed with the wondrous sheen of pregnancy, he whispered in her ear, "I think I'll buy ya a maternity top...one with a big arrow pointing to the baby and the caption'll read, 'SULLY #7', just so everybody knows you belong to _me_...you both do."

Michaela giggled happily, adoring how cherished, loved, and wanted he always made her feel.

"Or how about, 'Honeymoon Baby In Progress'," she quipped.

To think that it had happened, just as they hoped, dreamed and prayed it would, filled Sully's heart with such joy he thought he would burst with it. He had never felt so blessed in his life. "Oh Michaela, I can't _wait_ till this baby is born! I love ya so much," Sully sighed lovingly.

"Not as much as _I_ love _you_, I'll wager," she murmured teasingly.

He grinned and chuckled, loving every sweet, endearing thing about her, especially her quick wit and sense of humor.

"You'd _lose_ that bet," he replied to their familiar joke.

Cloud Dancing glanced over at his brother, smiling as he saw he and Michaela chuckling and talking in soft intimate tones to each other. He was truly relieved that their fight had been short-lived and resolved quickly. Remembering Sully's news of Michaela being pregnant already, a thought crossed his mind, but he pointedly suppressed it. Bringing his attention back to the small boy before him, he quietly and patiently answered yet another question, this time about moss being on only one side of a tree, smiling at his inquisitiveness.

As the group maneuvered their horses to a stop near the pond, Sully hopped off his mount and reached up, anchoring both hands on Michaela's waist as she slid down into his arms.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, batting her eyelashes at him coquettishly.

"You're welcome," he murmured back as he gave her a sexy wink. Unable to resist, he leaned in for a soft kiss, momentarily wishing they were alone in the woods. Then slipping his arm around her, he turned to the others.

"See, right here we can build kind of like a deck to jump off of," Sully pointed out to the interested faces. Glancing at his brother, he continued, "Cloud Dancin' waded out into it and the deepest part in the middle is only five feet."

The seven stood gazing at the idyllic pond and surrounding landscape. Cattails and wild flowers dotted the area and several large rounded boulders sat strategically around, as if put there as seating. The pond was private, a twenty foot circle of clear water nestled among large old trees, bushes and evergreens, its sparkling waterfall gracefully spilling into the pool below from the ledge of a hill about ten feet high. It was a perfect spot – for family fun – or a private romantic retreat.

"I was thinkin', maybe we could build a little shed, kind of like a bath house for you girls to change outta your wet suits if you wanted," he offered, glancing at his wife.

"I think I would like that...I've always hated walking around in wet clothes after a swim," she agreed, the girls nodding in agreement.

"The hot spring is right over there," Sully explained, pointing in the direction, the little group making their way over, talking among themselves and pointing things out to each other. The spring was perfectly formed; about half the size of the pond with smooth flat rock around three sides.

"It's almost as if nature made it this way for humans to enjoy," Michaela quipped. "Or perhaps years ago someone put the rocks here for comfort."

Sully's eyes met hers and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we'll read somethin' about it in our favorite book," he murmured playfully.

"Perhaps we will...later on tonight," she murmured back, the promise of more than reading twinkling in her eyes.

Chuckling, Sully turned to the others, eyebrows raised in question.

"Well guys? What'dya think?"

Eagerly nodding as they continued looking around, Matthew finally voiced, "When can we start building the deck?"

Sully chuckled happily. "Right away, Matthew."

Then glancing at Michaela and around at the children as the old fear stubbornly fought to rise to the surface, he added, "Um, I'm gonna make a firm rule about this. No one – I repeat – **no one**, is to _ever_ come here and swim alone. Always have a partner with you." Looking in the eyes of each child, he added, "Is that clear?"

"Yes Dad." "Yes Daddy," the children dutifully responded, wondering at his earnestness about it.

"And Brian – _you_ are not to come without an adult. No exceptions." Brian silently nodded.

"It's peaceful here, but it's still nature and that means danger...rattlesnakes and such. And when you're in water over your head...you should always have someone there just in case..." he paused.

"In case what, Daddy?" Brian innocently asked, gazing up at his father with one eye shut against the sunlight peeking through the tree cover.

Sully glanced down at him and reached down to tussle his hair. "A person can drown, Brian. When I was about your age...I saw somebody nearly drown. Because of that... I'm afraid of deep water."

Brian's eyes grew large as he stared up at his mountain man hero father. "Really?"

"Yep. Always have been." He paused, holding Brian's gaze, and then added, "everybody's got somethin' they're afraid of."

Then he turned his eyes toward his wife, a look of pure love and understanding passing between them.

Cloud Dancing watched in silence, instantly realizing that Sully had shared another part of himself with his beloved wife and the Indian smiled, glad that his brother had moved one step closer to complete emotional wholeness and away from the scars of his past.

OOOOOOOOO

"When will you be back to the house?" Michaela asked her husband as the family finished up their breakfast the following Monday morning.

"Probably afternoon sometime. I don't know how long the inspections and surveys will take." Reaching for her hand, Sully leaned over and kissed her fingers, grinning widely. "I can't believe how quick that prayer was answered. I just prayed last week about finding ways to bring steady money in here and right away, three things pop up."

"Yes, it's amazing," she responded, smiling into his eyes happily.

"So, the T-Mobile representative should be here in about fifteen minutes and I'm gonna show him that plot on the northeast corner, behind Myers School. Then around noon, the guy from the county is supposed to meet me in that southwest section bordered by Loop Road that he says the county's been eying for a Civil Defense/Tornado siren tower for years." He shook his head in amazement. "Then _tomorrow_," he finished with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Old man Snider is bringing his mare, Mandy over for a few days."

Michaela nodded, grinning at her husband's happy enthusiasm. "My appointment is at 11:30," she reminded him. "I should be back by 1:00."

"What appointment, Mom?" Matthew asked, finishing up a piece of toast and jam.

The parents glanced at each other as Michaela answered vaguely, "Just a checkup, Matthew."

Totally unsuspecting, the boy nodded and stood up, taking his plate into the kitchen. Coming back, he grinned at Cloud Dancing. "You ready?"

The Indian nodded. "I will be right there." As the boy went out the door, Cloud Dancing turned to his brother as Sully asked, "You sure you don't mind covering for me with the doc?"

"Of course. Everything will work out fine. He is only coming to give Prince a checkup after all," he reminded him, smiling at his brother and sister-in-law as he turned to follow Matthew out to the barn where they would take care of the morning's chores and work on getting the barn and paddock ready for Mandy.

"Why is Doctor Graf coming? Is something wrong with Prince?" Hannah asked concernedly.

"No honey, I just want him to give Prince a good check up because Mr. Snider is bringing Mandy over for...for Prince to make a foal with her. I wanna make sure Prince is good and healthy is all."

Satisfied, the little girl went back to finishing her meal.

Sully glanced at Michaela. "You okay with me not going with you to the doctor?"

She glanced quickly at the others, not wanting them to suspect the real reason for the visit. "Yes, of course. It's just a check up," she assured him truthfully, flashing him a sweet smile as they both thought about the reason for the visit.

"Don't be surprised to see me come runnin' out the door when you get home so you can tell me when you're due..." he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss to her cheek and making his way to the door, turning and giving her a wink as he closed it behind him.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela sat expectantly and a trifle nervously on the table in one of the examination rooms of Dr. Bernard's office, wearing nothing but a lavender examination gown. She had already filled out all of the medical history paperwork, given a urine specimen, and had all of the normal vitals checked and recorded. Now as she sat waiting, she slipped a hand to her still flat belly, wishing she could feel the baby inside her. A contented smile graced her face as she remembered the previous night and Sully's admission of how ecstatically happy the news of this baby had made him, a trace of tears sparkling in his blue eyes. She pictured him hovering over her stomach speaking loving words to their unborn son as they lounged together in bed after a sweet, gentle romantic time of lovemaking in which he had made her feel like the most cherished woman on earth.

Finally, Dr. Bernard knocked and opened the door as he perused her chart. He glanced up as he entered.

"Hello Mrs. Sully. I'm Dr. Bernard. Excuse me, _Dr._ Quinn-Sully...is that correct?" he asked with a friendly smile. Michaela nodded, gazing at the gentlemanly older man as he shook her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Bernard. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"No problem. Glad to do it," he returned, smiling kindly. "Dr. Wheeler spoke very highly of you," he added.

"Dr. Wheeler has been an invaluable help to me since I moved here from Boston a year ago. He's very nice, and an excellent physician."

The older man nodded agreeably and resumed reading Michaela's medical history. Feeling nervous and unconsciously babbling, she continued, "I don't know if Dr. Wheeler told you, but...I'm newly married. My husband and I were married on May twentieth...we honeymooned in Denver and we couldn't be more pleased that I'm already pregnant. We both hoped and prayed for a honeymoon baby. It's a dream come true!"

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled politely, glancing at her.

"My husband is ecstatic about the baby...and so am I. And I just _know_ it's a boy. I simply can't wait till he's born!" she gushed, nervously smoothing her examination gown with her hands, which were slightly damp with nervous perspiration. Being a naturally modest woman, she had never been comfortable with this kind of examination and this time was no exception, in spite of the reason for it.

Just then a knock was heard at the door and a nurse came in, handing the doctor the lab report. He read it, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Dr..." he began.

"Please...call me Michaela," she encouraged.

"Michaela," he nodded, "...what symptoms of pregnancy have you noticed?" he asked pointedly.

"Um...well, other than the positive result of the test, I've been feeling fatigued and my appetite has increased. And I'm over four weeks late..."

Nodding thoughtfully, he indicated for her to lie back on the table as the nurse readied the items he would need. After donning the disposable gloves, he discreetly examined her breasts and then very gently performed the bimanual exam, Michaela striving to relax as she stared at the ceiling. When he finished, he discarded the gloves and extended a hand to help her sit up. Then looking into her eyes kindly, he murmured gently, "...I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Michaela, but...you're not pregnant."

She gasped in shock and her eyes instantly filled with tears. "I...I'm not?" she managed squeak.

Smiling kindly again, he motioned with his eyes for the nurse to slip out and took a seat on the rolling stool, hoping the lady doctor wouldn't fall apart too badly as he had seen some women do in his twenty-five years in Obstetrics.

"As a physician...I'm sure you know that home pregnancy tests sometimes show a false positive. Though aggravating, there are many reasons for it."

"But..." she began, shakily wiping at tears that began to roll down her cheeks. "But, I'm four weeks late...I'm _never_ late...I'm always..."

The kind old doctor nodded knowingly as he continued gently, "I've seen this many times. You're a newlywed. Seven weeks ago, your life drastically changed. You've had much excitement, plus the stress of the weeks before the actual wedding. Add to that any traumatic arguments you had with your intended...as all engaged couples experience. Also, Dr. Wheeler told me about your husband being bitten by a rattler and that you had to treat him yourself, taking on full responsibility for his care. All of these things can contribute to missing a month of your menstrual cycle."

Michaela felt as if the wind had been forced from her lungs. She could barely breathe, her mind was reeling and she felt almost dizzy...even a little numb. _Not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! Oh my God, how will I tell Sully? How can I face him after getting his hopes up so high?_

She drew in a shuddering breath, swallowing hard and gritting her teeth together, trying desperately to get a grip on her emotions and be a professional – one doctor in the presence of another. But she just _couldn't_. At that moment she was only a woman...a wife who was heart broken to find out she wasn't carrying the precious baby of the man she so desperately loved. The man she wanted to please more than anything else in the world. _And he had been SO pleased...so happy..._

The doctor reached over and patted her hand comfortingly as she wiped at more tears with her other hand. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked gently.

"Y...yes...I was just...so certain," she whispered sadly. "It never occurred to me that it wasn't true," she added softly, taking the tissue the kind doctor pressed into her hand. "I wanted so badly to have gotten pregnant on our honeymoon. It meant so much to me...and to Sully." She wiped her eyes and nose, knowing she had to get control of herself. She had to drive home...she had to face..._him. _The thought of the crestfallen expression she would surely see in those blue eyes when she had to tell him caused more tears to spring to her own. He'll be so disappointed...in _her_.

"There, there. I know it's not the best news. But you appear to be in perfect health, and you're young yet. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to conceive," the doctor encouraged gently.

"Sully will be so disappointed, in me," she whispered, not realizing she was voicing her thoughts.

"For a short time, perhaps...but if the young man loves you, everything will be fine. You'll see."

After another minute, observing that she seemed to be to calming down, the doctor rose to his feet. "I'll leave you to get dressed now, Michaela. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head no; managing to smile weakly at him as he went out and quietly closed the door. Her eyes stared unseeingly at it for several minutes as she imagined pulling up to the house and Sully coming out the door to welcome her with a grin...a grin that soon turned to disappointed sadness. Finally she slowly lowered herself from the table, tired and fully dispirited.

For the first time since she moved to Colorado Springs...Michaela didn't want to go home.


	18. Michaela Where Are Ya?

**CHAPTER 18 – Michaela, Where Are Ya?**

"Glad to do business with you, Mr. Sully," John Moser, Area Representative of T-Mobile said as he shook Sully's hand.

"Same here, Mr. Moser," Sully replied with a grin.

Handing Sully the contract printed on his mobile laptop's printer, he restated each point as he continued, "As we discussed, you or your heirs will receive five hundred dollars per month, on a five year contract, for the lease of one quarter acre of your land. We pay a year in advance; so every July you will receive a check for six thousand dollars. You should receive the first check within three business days. We'll have a crew out here before the week is up to start clearing the land and erecting the tower and service building."

Sully nodded happily as he scanned the printed contract, finding the terms just as they had discussed.

Mr. Moser continued, "After five years, the contract can be renegotiated. Also as we discussed, a stipulation has been added that should T-Mobile no longer need the site, all of the improvements, building, tower, etc., will revert to you or your heirs. Oh, and T-Mobile will be responsible for the upkeep, grass mowing, etc."

"Sounds great to me, Mr. Moser," Sully responded as the other man opened his car door.

"I think you couldn't have chosen a better spot than this – behind that school there. That way the tower isn't smack in the middle of your acreage, spoiling the land."

"Yep, that was the plan," Sully agreed with a wink.

"It's a heck of an easy way to make six grand a year, ain't it?" the man chuckled.

Sully nodded with a grin. "You got that right."

As the other man began to get in his car, Sully asked politely, "You sure you don't wanna stop by the house...for some lunch or glass of iced tea, or somethin'?"

The other man flashed a friendly smile. "No thanks. My next appointment is across the county in fifteen minutes, so I better get a move on. You have a nice day, now."

"I sure will," Sully grinned, holding up the contract as proof and they both chuckled good-naturedly. Sully waited as the man drove away, then glanced at his watch. 11:45. _Michaela's been at the doctor's for fifteen minutes. Can't wait till she gets home and tells me her due date._

Knowing he didn't have time to make it home for something to eat before his meeting with the county representative, Sully jumped in his truck and set off down the road to a tiny roadside burger joint to grab a hamburger and fries, then headed on over to the agreed meeting place, sitting in his truck while he ate.

A little past noon, a county vehicle pulled up behind the pickup and the two men each exited their trucks and greeted each other, getting right down to business.

"Mr. Sully? I'm Edward Calhoun, County Representative," the man said, handing Sully a business card.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Calhoun."

The man glanced around the area, nodding his head. "This is prime land, Mr. Sully...but I'm sure you don't need _me_ to tell you that," he added, grinning.

Sully grinned in pride, turning his head to gaze across his land. "Nope, I sure don't, Mr. Calhoun. I know I'm a blessed man." _In more ways than one!_

"As I told you over the phone, Mr. Sully..."

"Just..._Sully_...if you don't mind."

Nodding, the man continued, "The county has had a desire to place one of these warning sirens in this area for years, but just could never get anyone interested enough to listen. I'm sure you know the previous owners of this section were the heirs of a man who lived in Florida. We could never make contact with them." Sully nodded understandingly; even he had not known the previous owner, or any of the heirs.

"Then, when Mr. Preston Lodge purchased it five years ago..."

"Yeah...I know all about Lodge's plans and I can imagine he wouldn't have been too keen on allowing one of these to be put up."

The man laughed. "That's putting it mildly. Then, when we found out that your family had purchased the acreage..."

Sully nodded as he and the representative began walking the site, which was the tip of the southwest corner of the acreage, discussing particulars. Several minutes later another vehicle pulled up, an independent surveyor who proceeded to do a specific survey of the property as ordered by the county.

As the surveyor set up his equipment and Mr. Calhoun stepped away to take a call on his cell, Sully stood with his arms crossed on his chest, gazing with pride at his land, deep in thought about the future and other things when he felt that familiar heavy feeling begin to descend upon him, almost like a wet blanket. He tried to shake it off, but it persisted, so he stepped a few paces away and dialed Michaela's cell. It went straight to voice mail. He dialed the house and Hannah answered.

"Hi honey," Sully greeted. "How's everything?"

"Fine Daddy."

Glancing at his watch he noted it was 12:15. "What's everybody doin'?"

"Matthew's still out in the barn and Colleen, Brian and I are watching the National Treasure movie. When you coming home?"

"In a little while, honey. I gotta finish up some business first. Um...did your mom call?" he asked casually.

"No Daddy. She must still be at the doctor's."

"All right, then. I'll see you later. You guys be good."

"We will. Bye bye."

Sully hung up the phone, trying to decipher the feelings bombarding him. _She's alright. She's at the doctor's...nothing's wrong._ He purposely wouldn't let himself think about the fact that she might be on the road by now and should have turned her phone back on. Just then Mr. Calhoun came back and they resumed their discussion, Sully determinedly pushing the feelings aside.

Forty-five minutes later, after the county rep and the surveyor discussed his favorable findings, Mr. Calhoun turned to Sully with a wide grin. "Well, Sully, it looks like Sully's Junction is going to get its first Civil Defense/Tornado Siren, thanks to you!"

"That's great," Sully responded, somewhat distracted.

Mr. Calhoun looked at him closely, noticing a difference in him from the first of their meeting. "Anything wrong, Sully?"

"Um, not sure..." Sully mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Been tryin' to get through to my wife on her cell, but..."

The man nodded understandingly, knowing Sully was a newlywed as he had friends who had been at the wedding and told of how beautiful and special it was, of the amazing gift of the land – and what a breathtaking beauty Sully had married.

"Well, that's how it goes with those things," the man offered, trying to make light of the situation." Funny isn't it? In the old days we had to stop at a phone booth to call somebody, now we just whip out our "Star Trek" type gadget and if it doesn't work just perfect, we think it's terrible!" he added, laughing at his little joke. Sully tried to find the humor, but the heavy feeling was getting worse by the minute.

The Rep realized he wasn't making any headway trying to comfort the man and figured he'd better finish up their meeting and let him go on about his business. "The county will be responsible for the upkeep and repairs for the siren. You will be paid $250 per month rent on the land – roughly one-sixteenth of an acre. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope, I think that about covers it," Sully responded, itching to get in his truck and get to the house.

"You'll receive contracts in the mail by the first of next week. Just sign one copy and return it."

Sully nodded, reaching in his pocket for his keys. The man stuck out his hand and Sully hastily shook with him, bidding him a quick goodbye before jumping in his truck and heading off toward the house. Mr. Calhoun just watched him go for a moment, chuckling. S_he must have him under her thumb big time!_

OOOOOOOOO

Reaching the house, Sully glanced at his watch as he put the truck in park. It was 1:15. The Escalade was nowhere in sight. _She said she'd be home by 1:00. Where is she? Maybe the freeway is backed up...maybe she's gotten involved in something where she had to doctor somebody and she's upset..._

He climbed out of the truck and hurried up the porch steps. Stepping inside, he found the kids as Hannah had said, lounging around the living room watching National Treasure.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Daddy," they chorused.

"You guys have lunch?"

"No...we were kinda waiting for Mom to get back..." Colleen replied, only half concentrating on the question.

"Are ya hungry? I could rustle you up somethin'," he offered. Each one nodded and rose from their places, drifting over to the kitchen area while keeping one eye on the television.

Fifteen minutes later they were eating soup and sandwiches at the dining room table, so they could continue to watch their movie, and Sully made his way outside, dialing his wife's cell phone – the call again went straight to voice mail. _1:30...Oh Michaela...where are ya?_

Making his way to the barn, he walked inside the partially open door, pausing a minute to let his eyes adjust to the cool shaded interior.

"Hi Dad," Matthew called from his seat on a hay bale.

"Hey Matthew," he answered, strolling toward him and Cloud Dancing, who was in Prince's stall brushing down the magnificent stallion.

"Haho," the Indian greeted.

"Haho," Sully answered unenthusiastically, moving up to give Prince a loving pat on the nose. The stallion snorted affectionately, lowering his head and gently bumping Sully in the chest.

"Hey boy," he said softly, scratching the horse behind his ears and nuzzling his neck.

"How'd it go?" Sully asked his brother without looking at him.

"Fine," he replied with a grin. "Prince, as we all know, is a magnificent specimen of a horse. He is in perfect shape for his little rendezvous with Mandy."

Matthew chuckled at that, plucking a clean piece of hay to chew on, the way he'd seen his father do many times.

"Perhaps we should allow them to marry. They could have a 'honeymoon baby'," the Indian quipped the private joke, glancing into Sully's eyes. It was then he realized how quiet his brother had been since entering the barn.

"What is it Sully?"

Fighting the heavy feeling, which had gotten worse like a wave of hot air from an open oven door, he shrugged. "Nothin' really...Michaela's late gettin' back."

Cloud Dancing silently watched him, noticing his distracted movements, the shifting of his eyes, the pressing of his lips together.

"...And?"

Sully huffed a sigh, knowing his brother could read him like a book. "...And...I've been having one of those..._feelings_ for awhile...like something's wrong."

"Did you try to call her?"

Sully nodded, deliberately focusing on giving his horse affection. "Since 12:15. I just get her voice mail."

"Aw Dad, she probably just went shoppin' or something," Matthew offered, not particularly concerned.

Sully shook his head slowly, then finally met his brother's eyes. "No. She was gonna come right back. She knew I'd be waiting to hear...what the doctor had to say."

The Indian nodded thoughtfully, resuming his brushing. Sully took up another brush and stepped into Vekay's stall to brush him down. Matthew, unaware of the depth of Sully's angst, proceeded to fill his father in on what had happened in his absence. Then Sully related, albeit rather unenthusiastically, his good news about the two contracts, Michaela's late arrival having effectively stolen the joy from his day.

By two o'clock, Sully's heart was beating fast, his ears straining for any sound resembling the Escalade's motor. Cloud Dancing was concerned by this time, having witnessed Sully and Michaela's uncanny connection too many times to dismiss Sully's feeling as nothing.

"Perhaps you can call the doctor's office and find out what time she left...?"

Sully nodded in relief, glad to have something to actually DO about it.

"What's goin' on, Cloud Dancing?" Matthew asked as he and the Indian watched Sully sprinting toward the house.

"I am not sure, Matthew...Sully feels something may have happened to your mom for her to be an hour late getting home." Their eyes met, then returned to their father and friend, each hoping for once Sully's instincts were wrong.

Once inside, Sully went to the phone in the kitchen, searching the dry erase board on the wall next to it where he knew Michaela had written the doctor's phone number and appointment time. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Dr. Bernard's office, may I help you?"

"Uh yeah, this is Byron Sully. My wife, Michaela, had an appointment today at 11:30. She wouldn't still be there, would she?"

"No sir. She left some time ago..." the receptionist informed him, and then added hesitantly, "would you like to speak with the doctor?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

Moments later Dr. Bernard came on the line. "Mr. Sully? This is Dr. Bernard. My nurse said you were asking if your wife was still here?"

"Yeah, she's not home yet and she told me she'd be home by 1:00."

The line was silent for a moment. Sully's heart sped up another notch, his palms damp with nervousness; somehow knowing the doctor was about to tell him something he wouldn't want to hear.

"Mr. Sully...when your wife left here, she was...somewhat distraught."

"Distraught?" Sully burst out, his heart hammering in his chest. He gripped the phone, trying to keep his head and not alarm the kids, each of whom had turned toward him at his outburst.

Dr. Bernard glanced through Michaela's file, noting permissions and next of kin confidentialities. She had, of course, given permission for her husband to be informed of any and all matters regarding her health.

"Doctor! What are you tryin' to tell me?" Sully ground through his teeth when the doctor hesitated.

As gently as he could, the kindly physician explained, "I'm afraid I had the unpleasant task of informing your wife that she...she isn't pregnant."

The bottom dropped out of Sully's stomach and he nearly dropped the phone. His eyes began to prick with tears for the baby boy they both wanted so much. For several seconds, his shock and sadness were for himself...then it hit him what this news would do to his precious wife. _She wanted that baby so bad! Oh my God! She heard that news alone! I shoulda gone to that appointment with her! I shoulda been there!_

"Mr. Sully?"

Sully took a deep shuddery breath and managed, "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you. She told me how much you wanted the child, how much it meant to you. But she said something after I told her that I feel you should know...she said, 'Sully will be so disappointed, in me'. I tried to comfort her the best I could, but I knew when she left that she was still quite upset."

Sully blanched to hear that his sweet wife was more concerned with _him_ being disappointed in her than anything else when she found out. Gritting his teeth, he rasped, "What time did she leave?"

"Around 12:30."

"That's an hour and a half ago! Where could she _be_?" Sully anguished.

"I wish I could help you, Mr. Sully, but I have no idea where she would have gone." Then trying to offer what comfort he could, he added, "She's a level-headed woman, Mr. Sully. She's a _physician_, trained to think logically. She'll come to terms with this and be all right. I'm sure of that."

Sully knew that too. But he also knew that right NOW, she _needed_ him. She was out there somewhere, grieving, alone, thinking she couldn't come to him for comfort because he'd be _disappointed in her. _He shamefully remembered how he'd gone on and on about the baby, 'talking' to it, talking about it, telling her over and over how happy and proud he was about it. How 'it' had made him the happiest man in the world. _Why did I say those things? I was already the happiest man in the world just bein' married to her!_

Disconnecting from the doctor after vaguely thanking him, Sully braced his hands against the wall, his head down, racking his brain for any hint of where she might have gone. _Nothing. _

_MICHAELA! __**Where are you**__? _He agonized silently.

"I've got to go find her," he whispered to himself, turning to head out the door. His eye caught a glimpse of the brightly colored 'courting blanket' and he remembered how she had held out the olive leaf to him after their argument just days before, holding the beautiful cover. On impulse, he snatched it up and took it with him.

"I'll be back in a little while, guys," he called to the kids.

"Is everything alright Dad?" Hannah asked as the three looked at him. "Is Mom ok?"

"That's what I'm gonna go find out, honey," he replied distractedly. The three exchanged worried glances as Sully exited the front door.

Jumping in the truck, he turned it around and headed down the driveway, only to see Cloud Dancing exit the barn flagging him down.

"Sully?" the Indian asked, leaning in the passenger window and searching his brother's face.

Their eyes met and Cloud Dancing could see the pain in the other man's. "What is it?" he asked softly, but in his heart he already knew. He'd somehow suspected since Sully had first told him about the baby.

Sully took a deep breath, pressing his lips together in an almost pout for a moment. Then swallowing dryly he murmured, "The doc...he told her she's...there's no baby."

The Indian closed his eyes momentarily in sympathetic pain for his friend and brother. He'd felt that same pain of disappointment, 'almost', heartache, and sorrow too many times, and held his own wife in his arms as she wept anguished tears. He opened his eyes again to see a tear in the corner of one of Sully's.

"I gotta go find her, Cloud Dancin'. She's out there somewhere..." he murmured, his voice catching.

The other man nodded. "Go, my brother. Let your heart lead you. You will find her," he added confidently, leaning back from the door as Sully nodded in response, gunning the motor and continuing on down the drive.

OOOOOOOOO

She'd been driving for hours. First she had gone to the mall down the road from the doctor's office and tortured herself with browsing through baby departments and Toys R Us. It seemed that everywhere she looked, she saw a pregnant woman, a woman with a small baby, a cute little toddler boy walking along being tugged by his mother or big sister, children in strollers, children in the arms of their parents. She never noticed before how many there were – out there - everywhere.

When she couldn't stand that anymore, she had gone back to the SUV and just began to drive, aimlessly, sometimes with tears streaming down her face, sometimes feeling just hollow, numb. She didn't want to even think about the fact that she would have to go home _sometime. _She would have to face him _sometime. _

Truthfully, she knew he was worried. She could feel it. Now, four hours after she was due home, she knew he was searching for her, pulling at her with his heart to call him or come home...but she couldn't. Not just yet. She had to get hold of herself first!

Her common sense told her she shouldn't be this upset. As a physician she knew there were much worse things Dr. Bernard could have told her – and it's not like she'd had a miscarriage or a stillborn child. She was simply _not pregnant_ when she thought she had been. But the 'pregnancy' had been _so real_ to her that she was grieving almost as strongly as she would over a miscarriage.

But, it wasn't just 'a pregnancy'...it was...once again that phrase echoed through her mind – a honeymoon baby. "WHY did that matter so much?" she anguished out loud, banging her fist on the steering wheel. She wanted to figure _that_ out and come to terms with it _herself_ before she had to face...him.

Sully. At the thought of him, fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Once again the thought of his ecstatic happiness of the night before played in her mind like a movie...his blue eyes sparkling with joy and excitement over the baby. God she hated to let him down! To disappoint him! It hurt her to cause him any kind of heartache. At the moment, however, she was purposely ignoring the fact that she was causing him heartache by not letting him know where she was...

Finally, she tiredly looked down and noticed the Escalade's 'low fuel' light blinking, but she didn't have the strength or inclination to stop for gas. Glancing to the side, she noticed the familiar access road she had traveled with her husband so many times and making a quick decision, she turned onto it.

Following the road back to its end, it became a gravel road, then a path. She drove as far as she could, then parked, hid her purse under the seat out of habit more than conscious thought, locked the vehicle out of habit, and took off walking up the steep path.

Climbing, ducking under limbs, brushing past bushes, and avoiding sticker bushes, she finally made her way to the top. For the first time ever, however, the beautiful view failed to lift her spirits.

Sully had told her he had come there in times past to _find his way_. That's what she needed now. She felt lost, drifting, alone...empty. She needed to find her way again.

OOOOOOOOO

He'd been driving for hours. First he had gone to all the places he thought she might go...Grace's...Theresa's shop...Loren's store...to see Dorothy. He'd repeatedly called her cell phone on the off chance that she might have turned it back on...to no avail. He called Cloud Dancing's phone to see if she'd come back, in spite of the fact that he knew his brother would call him first thing. He'd gone all the way to the doctor's office in Colorado Springs, searching everywhere for the Escalade, then he took another route back home, searching, looking in case she'd run off the road somewhere and was hurt. Maybe she'd been crying and not watching the road...

The whole time, he had tried to connect with her. To make her understand he was sick with worry. Trying to make her hear him, to call him. He wanted so badly to just hold her, to let her cry in his arms...to comfort her. The heavy feeling he was under seemed to come in waves – always there, but sometimes heavier than others. He didn't realize it was the times when Michaela was dissolved in tears that the wave was heaviest for him. He _needed_ to be there for her, wishing for the hundredth time that he'd rescheduled the meetings that morning and gone with her to the appointment. _Why didn't I? Why didn't I know before hand that she would need me? I should have known! _

Finally out of places to look and worn out emotionally, he pulled the truck over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. With his eyes closed, he tilted his head back against the headrest and emptied his heart of everything but _his Michaela_. Minutes ticked by as he sat in silence; a tear escaping from each eye and rolling gently down his temples. Finally he breathed in slowly and whispered, "Michaaaaaaelaaaaaaa." Then waited, hardly daring to breathe.

Suddenly he could see her in his mind's eye. She was sitting with her back against a large rock, her arms around her stomach, knees drawn up tight to her chest. He stared at the image in his mind...and suddenly he knew where she was.

Opening his eyes as he reached to turn the key, he glanced across and smiled as he recognized the familiar access road, not having even realized he was that close. Starting the engine, he crossed over and quickly drove down the road to its end, then onto the gravel road, then the path, following it around the last curve until he saw the most beautiful thing he'd seen in hours. The Escalade.

He shut off his engine, hopped out, and finding the Escalade locked, he took off up the path at a run.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela sat at the base of the rock; her eyes open, listlessly staring straight ahead, the beautiful vista not even registering in her brain. She felt so hollow. Her mind couldn't seem to land on anything in particular. Truthfully though, she didn't want it to...because everything led back to what she _didn't_ want to think about.

Suddenly, she heard Sully whisper her name, "Michaaaaaaelaaaaaaa." Her eyes opened wider and she whispered, "Sully?" as she gazed around for a minute thinking he was right there, but she saw nothing. Settling back down, she shut her eyes and tried to return her mind to thinking of _nothing_, but unbidden, Sully's blue eyes swam into the screen of her mind. They were worried, tear-filled. It hurt her to see them that way and hers again filled with tears. She didn't want to hurt him...but she knew she would have to at some point.

Wrapping her arms tighter around her stomach, her _flat_ stomach, she gave in to a new set of tears that began to slip from the corners of her eyes. _Why can't I get hold of myself? I have to stop this crying! I can't go home to Sully and the children like this!_

Minutes later, Sully rounded the last turn and slowed down, his eyes going to the place he'd seen in his vision. _There she was! He'd found her. Finally!_

Slowly he approached her and his heart lurched to see she was sitting there crying, holding her stomach. He knelt down carefully.

"Michaela?" he murmured softly.

She didn't respond, other than a miserable moan. She thought she was imagining his voice again.

He reached out to touch her arm and she jumped slightly and opened her eyes. Their eyes locked and hers widened. "Sully?" she whispered brokenly. _How did he know I was here? _But instantly on the heels of that thought she went from dreading to face him to _oh so glad_ he was there.

"_Hold me_," she begged heart wrenchingly as she reached for him.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered as he reached out and pulled her into his arms, but the position was awkward. He quickly sat with his back against the rock and scooped her up in his arms, depositing her on his lap, so grateful to have found her safe. She wound her arms around his neck and curled into him, pressing her face against his collar.

"I've got ya," he whispered. "I'm here, mé'oo'o. I'm here now."

She cried for a long while as he held and rocked her in his arms, whispering sweet words of love to her, smoothing her soft fluffy hair back from her face and pressing his lips to her cheek or her forehead.

Finally the tears slowed down and she pulled back a little, taking his offered bandana to dab at her reddened eyes and nose. Just being in his arms those few minutes had already salved her broken heart enough that she could take a deep breath. The time had come. She knew it. Trying to bolster her confidence, but not quite able to meet his eyes, she focused on the collar of his shirt and began with a squeak, "Oh Sully..."

"Ssshhh, I know. I talked to Dr. Bernard. He told me," he murmured gently.

Her eyes flew to his in momentary shock, though it made perfect sense that he would have called the doctor's office when she hadn't come home.

"You know that I'm...not..."

He nodded gently. All day long as he had searched for her he had thought and planned what he would say when he found her, now choosing his words carefully, he murmured softly, "I know that, as for _right_ _now_, there's no baby." Then gently placing a finger under her chin to stop her as she tried to look away, he continued, "And I'm NOT _disappointed _in you. You hear me?" he asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers, searching hers while allowing her to see all the way to his heart. "I'm disappointed in _myself_ for goin' on about it to the point that when you found out ya _ran away_. That you thought you couldn't come to me." Two tiny tears slowly made their way down her face as she stared into his eyes, absorbing his words, his touch, and the loving tone of his voice.

"I shoulda been there, Michaela. Please forgive me for not bein' there with ya when ya found out," he murmured regretfully.

She shook her head in argument, wanting to let him off the hook. "No, Sully. You had important business..."

"Don't," he whispered, giving a quick negative shake of his head. "Don't. I shoulda been there, with you. I shoulda been there."

Finally, she managed a tiny smile, lifting a hand up to caress his cheek. "But you're here _now_. That's all that matters."

He gently caught her hand and pressed his lips to her palm, then pressed her hand to his cheek, gazing into her eyes lovingly, adoringly...almost worshipfully. Then he began to speak the most beautiful words – the words her heart had needed to hear all day.

"I love you, Michaela Sully - more than _anything_...more than my _life_. And I know what you've been thinkin' all day. You've been wondering if I'd still love you, think of you as a whole woman, think of you as desirable, if you never give me a baby." Her eyes flickered surprise that he read her mind so completely.

Never breaking eye contact, he continued, "The answer's YES. I'll _always_ love you. I'll always find you as beautiful, as desirable, as _much a woman_, as I did the first time I saw you."

Her lips trembled with emotion as he held her gaze, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Do you believe me?" he murmured gently, raising his eyebrows to elicit an answer. She nodded, sniffling, and managing a small smile. She had seen in his eyes that he was telling the truth and mercifully had felt the burden, depression, and sadness of the day begin to melt from her soul under the heat of her husband's love and adoration.

Taking a deep fulfilling breath, he leaned in for a sweet kiss, nodded once into her face, and kissed her again.

"Now... I think you and I could use some time alone tonight, to make a few plans, talk a few things out. And I think I know just the place," he grinned impishly.

She took a shaky breath, still recovering from her overload of emotion. "Where?" she managed.

He grinned again. "You'll see," he stated mysteriously as he took out his cell phone, quickly calling his brother to let him know he'd found Michaela and that she was all right. In between tiny kisses to his wife's lips, cheeks, nose and eyes, Sully asked his brother to stay overnight in the house, letting him know they would be back in the morning.

He closed the phone and leaned to set her gently on the ground. Then standing up, he reached down with both hands and drew her to her feet.

When she was standing, they wrapped their arms around each other for a long, warm embrace, each luxuriating in the fathomless depth of the other's love. Each breathing in the other's familiar and beloved scent.

"Thank you for looking for me...for finding me," she murmured against the warm skin of his neck. "...for loving me," she added, now feeling _extremely_ foolish to have spent the day keeping herself _away_ from the one place in all the world she needed to be – _in his arms._

"You're welcome," he responded gently, tipping his head back and smiling up at the heavens in gratitude that he found her safe.

Then pulling back, he murmured, "C'mon," and took her hand to lead her down to his truck.


	19. Their Secret Place

**CHAPTER 19 – Their Secret Place**

Snowbird was busy typing on the computer when she got the notification that someone wanted to chat on the webcam. She smiled and clicked the button, smiling even bigger to see her handsome husband gazing back at her.

"Haho," she greeted impishly.

"Haho mé'oo'o," he returned.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Only five o'clock in the evening. What are you doing inside so early? Should you not be working on something?" she teased, expecting a sharp teasing barb to be tossed quickly back at her. He only lowered his eyes for a moment.

"What is it, my husband?" she asked, now worried.

He raised his head and allowed his eyes to meet hers. "I wanted to let you know to say a prayer for Michaela and Sully tonight," he answered softly, glancing over at the door to the room, double-checking that he had closed it.

"What has happened?" she asked, but deep down, something in her already knew. Maybe it was the look in her husband's eyes...a look she had seen before.

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips together, holding her eyes. "Michaela...found out today that she...is not pregnant."

"Oh Cloud Dancing!" she breathed, compassion instantly rising for her friend. "Is she alright?" she asked softly, remembering how exuberantly excited Michaela had been about her 'honeymoon' baby.

He shook his head softly, answering quietly, "After the doctor told her, she did not come home...Sully's been searching for her all day, nearly out of his mind with worry." She nodded understandably. "He just found her."

At her concerned look, he added, "She is alright...but he is taking her someplace tonight so they can be alone together. I am staying at the house," he finished, never taking his eyes from hers as they both felt shared empathy for their friend and brother. They had been through it too many times themselves. Unbidden memories of the first time flashed on the screens of their minds – when Snowbird had gone missing for a full day and Cloud Dancing had searched the entire reservation for her.

Pulling herself back from the painful memory, she nodded confirmation to his earlier statement. "I will pray for Michaela...you pray for Sully."

He smiled affectionately at her, missing her more at that moment than he had since she had returned home as he murmured, "Yes _ma'am_," before talking of other things.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully led his wife down the path to the vehicles and opened the back of the Escalade to retrieve their "emergency kit" duffle bag, tossing it into the back of his pickup. Then depositing his wife in the passenger seat of his truck and hopping up beside her, he quickly turned the vehicle around and followed the path and gravel road to the main road, turning west.

"Where are we going?" Michaela asked again as she sat pressing close to his side, her cheek against his arm and holding the 'courting blanket' cuddled to her chest.

"You'll see," he said again, looking forward to her reaction when she figured it out.

She took in a deep breath, so relieved that the thing she had dreaded all day had amounted to nothing. Sully wasn't disappointed in her – how could she have ever thought such a thing? She closed her eyes a moment in shame as she remembered the miles and miles she had driven that day avoiding the one thing that had made her feel better – Sully's presence, his arms around her, his assurance of the depth of his love.

Opening her eyes again, she just now noticed the fast moving clouds they seemed to be heading into.

"Sully...shouldn't we turn back? It looks like it might rain," she pestered him, leaning forward to look up at the sky through the windshield.

"We'll be alright. Stop worryin'," he murmured, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze where his hand rested familiarly.

After driving for another twenty minutes, he finally turned into the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, maneuvering his way through the familiar road.

A few minutes later he pulled off the road, parking the truck behind a clump of tall bushes. Hopping out, he extended his hand to her and she scooted over and climbed out his door, taking the courting blanket with her. He locked the doors and grabbed the duffle bag from the back, then clasped her hand and set off walking.

A small smile graced her face as she realized where he was taking her, but she kept her mouth shut, just enjoying being with him, letting him lead and knowing that her mountain man would take good care of her.

After a few minutes, it started to sprinkle and Sully glanced up at the cloud cover and then over at her. Handing her the emergency kit, he grinned at her puzzled expression as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Sully! What are you doing?"

"Just thought it might be fun to recreate how we spent our first night _alone_," he responded, stepping carefully in the waning light of the setting sun, "only maybe a little...better," he added with a teasing wink.

"I thought you might be taking me there..." she returned, gazing at his handsome profile. "And I'm glad you thought of it," she added with a dreamy smile.

He chuckled and drew her closer in his arms as a gust of wind blew leaves and dirt their way. She pressed her face into his neck just like she had done a year before, luxuriating in the feeling of being transported in the arms of the man she loved.

"How much farther?" she murmured.

"Not far," he grunted, shifting her up to get a better grip. "That bag you're holdin' is makin' you heavy...I know you ain't gained weight," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You could put me down..." she offered.

"Mmm mmm, I like carryin' you," he responded, pausing to give her a quick kiss as she chuckled softly.

After a few minutes, the cave where he had protected her from the storm when she had hurt her wrist and ankle came into view. The cave where they had shared their first kiss...and what a kiss it was. "There it is," he murmured, negotiating around a boulder.

Reaching the cave, he set her down and took the duffle bag from her as she bent over and scooted inside. Expecting him to be right behind her, she turned surprised to find herself alone.

"Sully?"

"I'll be right in...gonna cut some limbs for a windbreak," he called a few paces away as he removed his extra tomahawk from the bag. The wind had picked up, the weather being worse farther up the mountain where they were than down in the valley where their home lay.

A moment later as she tried to settle herself on the damp ground of the cave, Sully's cell phone landed in her lap. She looked up startled, only to see his face for a moment peer in at her, grinning. "Don't want that to get wet," he explained as he tossed the duffle bag inside, immediately disappearing again.

Just then she heard chopping sounds and pretty soon bushes and branches began to fill up the open mouth of the cave as the rain began to come down in earnest.

"Sully!"

"What?"

"Come inside, that's enough!"

"Just a couple more!"

She leaned her face out the remaining small space. "Don't be stubborn," she quipped, a half smile gracing her lovely face.

He chuckled and quickly chopped one more before scooting inside and wedging it in the small opening. Sitting down next to her, he brushed water droplets from his hair and clothes as their eyes met and both began to giggle.

"Am I wrong, or did we just recreate what we did and said the last time we were here?" He murmured, reaching out to smooth her hair back off her face.

"Seems that way," she murmured, luxuriating in the feel of his hand. "Just as long as we don't recreate _everything_...I surely do not want to encounter any rattlesnakes!" she shuddered at the thought.

"Neither do I!" he agreed wholeheartedly as their eyes were drawn to the telltale scars on his arm. Michaela shuddered again, visions of her soul mate in agonizing pain coming to mind. She took hold of his arm and brought it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to each puncture scar, warming his heart at her loving gesture. Her eyes met his in the dim light.

"We'll be extra careful, especially in the morning," he assured her, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Sitting for a moment facing each other, both silently reminisced about the last time they shared had this space...so unsure of each other... so attracted to each other...so much in love already though neither had put their feelings into words.

"We've come a long way since we were here last," Sully murmured, reading her mind.

She nodded, remembering their _massive_ first kiss – and the tremendous desire it ignited within them both. Clearing her throat, she glanced around in the dim light still coming from the outside through the leaves.

"So...what are your plans...Mr. Sully?"

He grinned and turned to retrieve the duffle bag, dragging it over so they could both reach it. "Well...remember this emergency kit we packed last winter? I figure we can make use of some of it."

She grinned as she remembered how he insisted on creating it, packing in so much stuff.

Helping him take items out, they were pleased to find the sealed packs of crackers, peanut butter, bottled water, several packages of peanuts and hard candy, and other assorted food, candles, matches, utensils, a small roll of paper towels, a small lantern with extra batteries, and a thermal blanket. There were other things like dry clothing, a shovel, plastic bags, and other items for winter that they left in the bag.

Michaela chuckled at his quick thinking. "It's a veritable feast!"

"Yep. Ya hungry?" He grinned, his eyes lovingly caressing her face.

"Yes, I am, now that you mention it...I didn't have any lunch," she added softly, watching as he took two of the candles, put them into the candleholders, lit them, and stationed them on either side at the back of the cave. The small space immediately lit up with soft cozy light, instantly making it seem homey.

"Hmm, much better than last time...although I remember being so conscious of you so close to me...in the dark."

"Not as conscious as _I_ was of _you_, I'll bet," Sully grinned, flashing her a sexy wink.

"You'd lose that bet," She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at him in their now so familiar banter.

Digging around in the bag he came up with a small bowl, into which he dumped the nuts, raisins, candy & dried fruit. He tore off several paper towels and spread them out on the ground for a clean surface, and then taking a butter knife from the pack, he opened the plastic jar of peanut butter and the pack of crackers and set about making little peanut butter snacks for them both. Michaela opened two bottles of water, carefully setting them aside as she arranged herself cross-legged facing her husband and the food.

When he had finished, he picked up one of the water bottles and clinked it against hers, murmuring, "Here's to our future, Michaela, a future filled with love... happiness... adventure... romance...and children – the ones we have...and the ones we're _gonna_ have." He stared searchingly into her eyes as she hesitated, then nodded and clinked her bottle against his.

"Amen," she agreed softly, taking a small swallow.

The next few minutes were spent quietly eating their small feast...listening to the sound of the wind and rain right outside their shelter...watching the leaves rustle on the branches at the opening and trying not to jump at the lightning and thunder. Now and then the candles flickered when an extra gust of wind made it inside, but all in all it was quite cozy and comfortable, dry and safe. The couple exchanged glances and smiles often as they ate, but each seemed somewhat lost in their own thoughts and truthfully didn't feel like talking loudly over the noise of the storm.

Now that the intense pressure and worry of looking for Michaela were over, Sully finally found himself dealing with the fact that the baby he had been so sure of welcoming into the world did not exist. Like Michaela, the thought had simply not occurred to him at all that the pregnancy test had given a false positive. Finding out his wife was not pregnant with the baby they had both wanted and prayed for had knocked the wind out of him. All day he had pushed it back as he concentrated on finding his love, but now it was pushing its way to the front of his thoughts. However, he knew he couldn't give in to those feelings now – not after what his sweet wife had suffered all day, largely due to her fear of his reaction. He had brought her here to talk things over with her and make sure she was all right and that's what he intended on doing.

When they had both eaten their fill, Sully busied himself with putting the foodstuffs away while Michaela scooted to the back wall and just watched her husband. She adored everything about him. Starting at the top, her eyes caressing him as he moved, she named in her mind the assets she loved...his wavy, honey colored hair, his incredible eyes, his strong nose and chiseled jaw and chin, his tanned neck and virile hairy chest, his wide, strong shoulders, his muscular arms, his strong yet gentle hands, his narrow waist and hips and tight muscled bottom and thighs – even his bowed legs – she wouldn't change one thing about his appearance.

She adored his voice...and his laugh...and the way he spoke her name...and she was absolutely addicted to his kisses and his touch. _ His kisses are without equal, _she mused. _The way he takes his time, savoring our contact, and puts every bit of emotion in his heart into the kiss. The way he tilts his head, the gentle caress of his hands on my skin, his soft sensuous sighs... the way he passionately drinks me in as if each and every kiss has to last a lifetime._ Her husband was a master at lovemaking and the thought of it, even now, gave her those familiar tingles deep inside.

He looked up just then, catching her watching him with undisguised longing...even lust...in her eyes. She looked away and blushed and he grinned, loving that sweet side to his incredibly alluring wife. He wondered if she knew just how gorgeous she was...and how head over heels crazy he was about her.

Reaching for the thermal blanket, Sully spread it out on the floor of the cave to prepare their bed for the night. Then he reached in the duffle bag and gathered the extra clothes, rolling them up for a makeshift pillow. Glancing at her, he leaned over and untied his boots, taking them off and tossing them to the far wall. Then he removed his belt and his wallet, keys and other items from the pockets of his jeans.

Lying down on the blanket, he made himself comfortable, then looked over at her, giving her a soft smile; she took the cue and prepared herself similarly. Then he held out his hand and she took it, lying down next to him, snuggling against him as he wrapped his arms around her; then he leaned toward the closest of the candles and blew it out, leaving only the far candle to give off a tiny bit of light so they could only _just_ see each other.

As they lay comfortably snuggled in each other's arms listening to the rain, both could feel the remnants of the day's tension slowly disintegrating. Quietly lying together, he softly caressing her arm, she idly brushing his chest with her fingers as she listened to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, he murmured, "The meetings went good today...by next week the bank account'll be sixty-two hundred and fifty dollars fatter...not to mention what Snider'll pay for Mandy's time with Prince. Makes me feel a whooooole lot better."

She nodded against his chest, knowing he had been worried about their lack of funds.

Thinking about Sully's prize stallion, she commented, "Prince is such a magnificent horse. You never told me where you got him..."

Sully smiled as he remembered the 'vision quest' he had taken several years before in the hills of the reservation while visiting his brother. He had spent three days and nights in the wild, similar to how the Cheyenne did in the old days, except he had stayed in a lean to.

"Remember me tellin' you about the vision quest I went on that time after we read about 'em in the journal?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, at the end of the last day, a small herd of wild horses ran nearby and I stood and watched. I'd been askin' God if He would give me a sign that He'd heard my prayers durin' the quest...and the leader of the herd, a beautiful black stallion, looked over at me...kinda locked eyes with me." He paused for a moment, remembering his immediate connection with the majestic horse. "Later, when I was coming back down out of the hills, I saw him, by himself in a stand of trees and he looked at me again and I looked back at him. I thought, 'what the heck, I'll see if he'll let me get close', so I walked up to him slowly, talkin' gentle, and he let me come all the way up to him. I patted him on the neck and he turned his head and nuzzled me."

Giving her a loving squeeze, he continued, "Now this is gonna sound like I'm making this up, but I'm not. I looked down and there was a piece of rope on the ground near him. Well, I picked up the rope, made a loop in it and...like Cloud Dancin' had taught me, I told this horse I wanted to be friends and asked his permission to put the rope on him. He just stared at me...so I slipped the loop over his head. Then slowly, I started trying to walk and see if he'd come...and he did. Walked with me all the way back to Cloud Dancing's place."

"Sully! How amazing! You've told me how fierce and uncontrollable wild stallions can be. I'm so glad he didn't try to hurt you."

He nodded in agreement. "Either he was tame before and ran off, or he truly was the sign I asked God for. Cloud Dancin' and me worked with him a little and within a day he was saddle broke. Been my horse ever since. And he's saved my life on a few occasions. He sure is special."

"Yes, he certainly is."

Silent for a few moments, she ventured, "Sully...? Do you mind if I ask...what were you asking God for on the quest?"

He smiled and turned his head to nuzzle her hair. "I swear this is the truth...I was lonely...and I was askin' God to send me somebody...let me meet somebody...let me have...a _new love_ in my life...a real family for Hannah, with a mom and sisters and brothers. After the quest and finding Prince...sometimes I'd believe it was gonna happen, then other times I'd get discouraged and think it never would...until that stormy night you nearly beaned me with that skillet."

They chuckled together at the memory, Michaela fiercely glad once again for Sully's quick reflexes.

They lapsed into silence again, but Sully knew they had to talk about the day and the devastating news sometime. Sensing she might be ready, he gently asked, "You feel like talkin' about it?"

She took in a deep breath and swallowed dryly, her brow furrowing as she tried to put her thoughts about the day's events into perspective enough to even voice them to him.

"It...it was just such a shock," she began softly, idly toying with a button on his shirt. He nodded against her hair and gave her a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Why had I not even _thought_ about the possibility that I...may not have been pregnant?" she stated more than asked.

"It was the same for me, sweetheart...that thought never crossed my mind," he admitted gently.

She wrapped her arm around his side and hugged him closer. "And...all day long I've been trying to understand...to understand why it was so important to me to become pregnant on our honeymoon...even our wedding night. I wanted that so _badly_...I became almost _obsessed_ with it," she admitted softly, her eyes closed, concentrating on his warmth and the touch of his hands on her arm and hair so she wouldn't slip back into tears again.

Silent for a few moments, Sully ventured, "I think...I think maybe it was that our wedding night...the first time we made love...was so _special_, so _powerful_...that we wanted to somehow have a tangible record of it. You know? That our baby...our son...was created on the night when we first became one."

She nodded thoughtfully, pressing her face into the warm curve of his neck and breathing in his familiar comforting scent as she hugged him close.

"For me," he continued, "I kinda told ya that first night it was proof – to myself – that I was...oh I don't know...a potent, vital, baby makin' stallion," he joked self-deprecatingly.

She chuckled softly. "You _are_ a stallion, my husband...whether you make a baby or not doesn't change _that_ fact."

"Thank you," he grinned his dimpled smile, giving an acknowledging nod of his head.

He chuckled with her and she leaned her head back to smile at him in the soft light. He leaned in and gently kissed her, then resettled them more comfortably.

"Michaela...I feel bad that when you told me you were gonna have a baby...I told you it made me the happiest man in the world. That wasn't true. You had _already_ made me the happiest man in the world the day you _married_ me," he told her softly.

She brought her hand up and softly caressed his face, pressing into him for a sweet hug. "Oh Sully...I love you...so much."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So...what do you want to do about this? Just keep tryin'...or..."

"I thought about _that_ too, in between buckets of tears," she added wryly, "and I think maybe I should ask Dr. Bernard to examine me...make sure everything is as it should be."

"And this time...I'm goin' _with_ ya," he added.

"I'll never go to see him without you again," she vowed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Sully," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me...being there for me...understanding me...taking care of me...in general, being the most wonderful husband any woman ever had."

Turning a little toward her, he brought a hand up to gently caress her face, loving how her eyes were shining with happiness as she gazed at him. "It's easy to be loving and understanding to the most wonderful _wife_ any husband ever had."

He leaned in, his eyes softly closing as his lips found hers, kissing her ever so gently. Pulling back, a mere breath away, he whispered, "You wanna try to make a baby tonight...or wait until you see Dr. Bernard again?"

She smiled wistfully and brought a hand up to the back of his neck, holding him firm while she pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that left no doubt of her intentions. When she pulled back, he grinned, murmuring, "Good answer," before they melted together in a kiss that lit the fires of their passion once again.

As they explored each other's mouths, each remembered the heated kisses of that magical night a year before, when they were just two people who were attracted to each other, but couldn't take it any further. They remembered how they had to stop, shutting down their passions, as one would shove a vehicle almost into reverse, leaving them both miserable and nearly past the point of no return.

On this night, they had no such restraints and Sully took his time kissing, caressing, and adoring his wife, there in the cozy confines of "their" cave. He pressed kisses to her cheek and neck, and the special place behind her ear that always titillated every nerve in her body, working his way down into the scoop neck of her shirt as he loosened it from the waistband of her pants, pulling it over her head to rid her of the unwanted obstruction. She meanwhile slowly unfastened each button on his shirt as she kissed and tasted the warm skin of his neck and shoulders, spreading the shirt wide and tugging it from his jeans as she luxuriated in the warmth of his muscled, hairy chest, her fingers exploring the now familiar territory.

His lips found hers again and he kissed her deeply, tasting and stroking her tongue with his in delicious familiarity as his hands explored her upper body, each feeling the wonderful excitement building within, ramping up faster and faster like a boiler about to explode. As one, they blindly reached for the buttons on each other's jeans, suddenly needing to feel skin touching skin, warmth touching warmth. They couldn't shed their restrictive clothing fast enough!

When finally they were naked in each other's arms, both sighed in pure ecstasy at their first intimate touches, each adoring the smooth warmth of the other, kissing and caressing in wild abandon until finally Sully could wait no longer. Nearly bursting with desire, he gently nudged his beautiful wife to her back, her long, silky, copper hair splaying out on the blanket beneath them as she opened herself to him and he positioned himself for loving. Just before he joined them as one, he stared down into her eyes, his overflowing with the depths of his love for her as he whispered, "I love you, Michaela, so much..." Lowering his head, their mouths devoured each other's once again as he expertly joined their bodies with one smooth thrust, each gasping in intense pleasure.

The storm outside continued on, paying no heed to the storm of love raging inside the private little cave. Unconsciously striving to successfully conceive this time, the lovers wildly pleasured each other, repeatedly, until both were completely spent and thoroughly sated.

When they could finally catch their breath, many minutes were spent lavishing words of love and adoration upon each other, yet no words seemed to convey the total depths of their hearts.

Sometime later, Sully blew out the remaining candle and spread the 'courting blanket' over their entwined bodies as they snuggled together deliciously tired, both falling asleep in wonderful marital contentment. The last thought on each of their minds before sleep claimed them was, _it doesn't get any better than this._


	20. A Harmful Past and Amusing Remedies

**CHAPTER 20 – A Harmful Past and Amusing Remedies**

Michaela sat once again on the examination table in Dr. Bernard's office, wearing nothing but the gown, shivering from nerves and the air conditioning and wondering why physicians always kept their offices way too cold. She made a mental note to make sure the clinic air conditioning never ran amuck. Sully stood next to the table, arms wrapped around his wife, hands rubbing her chilled arms in an attempt to warm them while they waited for the doctor to come in.

"How did it go yesterday with Prince and Mandy?" Michaela asked in an attempt to steer her mind away from the next thirty minutes. She had intended to ask him about the horses the day before, but had several patients, one after another at the clinic, which kept her busy nearly until bedtime.

"I feel pretty confident about it," Sully responded. Then grinning, he added, "Ol' Prince, he don't need much encouragement. One swish of Mandy's tail in his face and he got right down to business. And she didn't run from him either. I think he's a 'Ladies' Horse...knows how to please the fillies," he added rakishly.

She chuckled a trifle embarrassed. "Is that so? Maybe he learned it from _you_," she managed to quip. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Um...were the children watching?"

He chuckled at the question, knowing she would want to avoid a seven-year-old's questions if Brian had witnessed such a display of equestrian romance.

"Course not. The girls and Brian were in the house. Matthew sat on the rail with ol' man Snider, though, while me and Cloud Dancin' played matchmakers.

"Matthew?" she reacted automatically and Sully chuckled again.

"_Michaela_...Matthew knows the score. He knew quite a bit when you first _moved_ here and Cloud Dancing and me filled him in on the rest of what he needs to know. Don't worry about it."

She opened her mouth to say more when just then Dr. Bernard knocked on the door and opened it, once again reading over her chart to re-familiarize himself with her medical history. Glancing up, he smiled when he saw Sully standing with his arms around his wife.

"Mr. Sully? Nice to meet you in person, I'm Dr. Bernard," the kind elderly doctor greeted him, holding out a hand for shake.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Bernard...and please, just call me 'Sully'."

Remembering that Michaela had referred to her husband by only his last name, the doctor nodded, though wondered why the man didn't use his first name, and moved around to seat himself on the rolling stool. Sully stayed at his wife's side.

Turning his attention to Michaela, Dr. Bernard reached over and took one of her hands in his, looking searchingly into her face. "How are you, my dear?" he asked kindly.

She smiled in response. "I'm fine now, Dr. Bernard...and I want to apologize for my behavior the last time I was here. I'm afraid I acted in a decidedly unprofessional manner. Please forgive me."

"Unprofessional? Oh my dear, in matters as personal as this, no one expects you to remain in 'physician mode'. I've no doubt that you are a competent physician, Dr. Quinn-Sully. But I'm an Obstetrician, you see. It isn't as if we were discussing a broken arm or severe laceration. When you saw me last and I had the unpleasant duty to give you such upsetting news, you reacted as a woman and a newlywed, which you have every right to do. No apology is necessary or expected." Giving her a friendly smile and patting her hand, he sat back and finished reading her file as Michaela and Sully exchanged glances—with him giving her his "I told you so" look.

"Now, what can I do for you today?"

"I would like for you to examine me and make sure that everything is normal. I mean...I was...both of us were, very surprised that I wasn't pregnant. I mean...we..." she stumbled to a stop, too embarrassed to say out loud that she and Sully had made love every day, sometimes more than once, and thought surely at least one would take.

"I see," the doctor responded knowingly as he glanced between husband and wife. "May I ask you a few questions?'

"Of course."

"I understand that this is a second marriage for you. Is that correct?" the doctor asked as he flipped through her paperwork.

She flashed a look at Sully. "Yes it is."

"And you've never given birth, is that right?"

"No, I haven't."

"Have you ever been pregnant, or thought you were before?"

"No, I was...on the pill...and before that I had an IUD."

"Yes, I see that in your file. For what reason did you switch from the IUD to the pill?"

"I found it painful and had it removed."

"Painful? IUD's do not normally cause pain after the initial insertion. In what way and when did it cause you pain?" he asked as he glanced at her.

Michaela glanced up at Sully, wishing she didn't have to talk about this in front of him, but there was nothing to do about that now. Taking a breath, she answered, "It...it caused me pain...during intercourse with my previous husband."

Sully clamped his lips together, gritting his teeth. The thought of his wife having sex with the loathsome David set his teeth on edge. He swallowed dryly and looked away for a moment, fighting the urge to turn and walk out so he didn't have to hear details. But he had promised Michaela he'd be there to support her, so he clamped his emotions down and stayed put.

"What about when it was removed?" the doctor continued.

"That was very painful...and caused me to bleed quite a bit."

He nodded thoughtfully and then stood, reaching for a pair of latex gloves. "Well, let's just have a look, shall we? Go ahead and lie back on the table," he instructed. Sully helped her lie back, then moved the extra chair up so he could sit near her head and hold her hand, figuring that this kind of examination probably wasn't pleasant.

The doctor inserted his instruments and a light to help him see. Michaela breathed deeply, trying to relax as Sully squeezed her hands reassuringly. She had always been a very private person, especially when it came to certain body parts. In this situation, even though she was a doctor herself, it still bothered her somewhat to have another man viewing a part of her that she considered the private property of one man – Byron Sully, her husband.

After several minutes, the doctor murmured, "Mmm hmm. I see. Yes, just as I suspected." Her eyes immediately flashed to her husband's and they exchanged a look of silent curiosity at his meaning. Carefully removing the instrument, the doctor instructed her to sit up as he removed his gloves.

Sully helped her up as she asked, her eyes trained on her colleague, "Doctor?"

"As I suspected, the end of your left fallopian tube is damaged. I suspect caused by the IUD. The right tube, however, seems fine."

"Does...does that mean she can't get pregnant?" Sully asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, she should be able to get pregnant, but I would say this cuts your chances in half." Both Michaela and Sully visibly blanched at this. Sully pressed his lips together to maintain his composure as conflicting feelings instantly fought for supremacy in his mind and heart – fear of what this 'damage' could mean, sadness that they might never have a child together, and empathy for Michaela knowing how deeply she must feel the sting of this terrible turn. Michaela's heart instantly constricted, as she felt the sharp pain of his words cut her deeply. Her mind scrambled to make sense of this as thoughts of how much she wanted to be pregnant with Sully's child flooded in, along with the haunting realization that _half_ of her chances were now lost.

The doctor continued, "And with the tube being damaged in this manner...there _is_ a chance of an ectopic pregnancy..."

Michaela drew in a breath at the doctor's words and Sully, concerned, glanced at her face and then the doctor's. "Ectopic...what is that...?"

Michaela swallowed dryly and spoke up, "It is when the egg is fertilized by the sperm, but attaches itself inside the tube..." she exchanged a look with the doctor.

Sully swallowed, "Is that bad?"

She looked up into his eyes, answering hesitantly, "...it _can_ be fatal." His mouth dropped open at her words as his arms unconsciously gripped her tighter. He swallowed hard, whispering, "Fatal?" as red-hot panic swept through him. _My God! We've been __**trying**__ to make a baby...and all the time it could have killed her!_

"Now, now, that would be a worst case scenario," the doctor hastily reassured the couple. "Now that we are aware of a potential problem, we will keep close tabs on the situation and take steps to correct it."

Michaela nodded, her mind slipping into physician mode as she remembered various cases she had worked on in medical school involving ectopic pregnancies and their outcomes. Some good...and some not so good. Unbidden, scenes swam through her mind from a horrendous night working in the ER when a woman had been brought in with a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. She and the other physicians on duty had done all they could, but they were too late; the woman bled to death before she could be typed and matched for a transfusion. Michaela shook her head to dispel the images, including that of the woman's husband screaming in emotional agony and denial when he was told, and determinedly brought her mind back to the present.

"Now there _are_ several options we can explore, such as Fallopian Tube Surgery," the doctor continued, mainly addressing Sully. "This would involve going in and repairing the damaged area. And of course there are fertility treatment options to consider."

"Surgery?" Sully whispered, pulling her even closer as she shook her head determinedly.

"I...I don't want surgery...at least not yet."

"I understand, my dear," Dr. Bernard murmured sympathetically, knowing that anyone would want to avoid the pain of such a surgery if it wasn't absolutely necessary. "I'll have my nurse give you information concerning fertility treatments and centers in the area."

Michaela vaguely nodded, lapsing deep into thought at this latest unwelcome news.

"Well, do either of you have any questions or concerns?" the doctor asked, gathering his file and paperwork.

"Um...are you sayin' if she gets pregnant, it's gonna be one of those ectop things for sure?" Sully asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, no. I merely suggested that there is a _chance_ of that happening, but it is by no means a given. There is a good chance that she can and will conceive and bare a child with no problems at all. We simply must be prepared in case the worst happens."

Michaela nodded as Sully glanced from her to the doctor.

"All right then. I'll leave you to get dressed. Would you like to make an appointment to discuss further treatment, or..."

"No, thank you, Dr. Bernard...I think we should discuss it and...get back to you," Michaela said.

"As you wish." Holding out his hand to Sully, he offered, "Again, it was nice to meet you...both of you," he added with a smile at Michaela as Sully took the offered hand and nodded politely.

When the door closed, Michaela's eyes met those of her husband. After a moment, hers began to fill with tears. He reacted instantly, pulling her fully into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "Hey, hey...it's all right, shhhhh," he soothed, one hand caressing her hair.

"Oh Sully...I'm so sorry," she mumbled against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked incredulously.

"I...I'm sorry you married a...damaged woman," she squeaked pitifully, in her mind, having gone in a mere fifteen minutes from a young, healthy, happy newlywed to a worried, physically flawed woman.

"Hey," he fussed, pulling back to look at her. She kept her head down so he put a hand gently under her chin to tilt her head up. She did so, slowly opening her eyes to meet his.

"Now you listen here," he began sternly, his eyes boring into hers. "I don't want you talkin' that way about the woman I _love_, you hear me? Everything's gonna be fine," he assured her decisively.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed and get out of here. We got some talkin' to do."

OOOOOOOOO

"It just makes me so angry!" Michaela ground out for the third time.

"I know, sweetheart. It does me _too_, but there's nothin' we can do about it."

"I TOLD David I didn't want an IUD. I TOLD HIM, but he _made_ me get one so that there would be the _least_ chance that I'd get pregnant since he had heard the pill wasn't one hundred percent effective and he _refused_ to use condoms – and I had trouble with it the entire year I had it. Now I find out it was actually _damaging _my_ body!" _Michaela seethed as she sat staring out the windshield of the Escalade, Sully facing her, holding her hand. They'd been talking for twenty minutes and seemed to be going around and around the same turf. She had divulged details of several hurtful arguments she'd had with her ex about his absolute abhorrence to them having children together, which of course was why he had refused to sign custody papers for Matthew, Colleen and Brian. The simple fact was that he had planned all along to someday leave, as soon as the right opportunity presented itself.

"Of _all_ the things he did to me over the course of our marriage...this makes me the _most_ angry," she explained, turning to look into her husband's blue eyes, feeling them reach in and touch her soul, as always. She raised a hand then and lovingly caressed his cheek, continuing, "Because now it's affecting YOU...and my life with _you_...the man I love," she added softly, pulling in a deep breath as she tried to disperse some of the pent up frustration and anger she was feeling toward her ex.

"Would it make ya feel better if I hop a plane and go beat the livin' _crap_ out of him?" he half teased, eyebrows raised in question as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Cause I'll _do_ it – just say the word and I'll be on the first plane to Boston," he declared vehemently, only partly kidding.

_Actually_, he mused, _I would love to continue where I left off in that men's room in Nebraska._ "I'd really like nothin' better than to take a _bullwhip_ to the jerk if ya want the truth. I tell you what, if I'd of seen that creep when we first came outta that doctor's office, I'd of torn him limb from limb!" he added for good measure.

Michaela smiled for the first time since the doctor had begun the examination. She shook her head in answer to his question. "No, of course not...but thank you for loving me enough to _want_ to do that. You're my hero," she whispered, leaning close and brushing his lips with hers. He returned the kiss softly and reverently, one hand slipping up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear as the kiss deepened for a moment.

Michaela ended the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he returned the hug, rocking her gently.

"Oh Sully...I wish with all my heart that I could have married _you_ all those years ago. How different my life would have been – then and now," she murmured against his strong shoulder.

"Hey, I wouldn't change _now_ for anything," he returned, pressing a kiss to her temple. Then pulling back, he gazed into her eyes again, vowing, "Michaela, I love you – just as you are – and no, I don't think of you as 'damaged goods', so don't even go there. You're the woman I _love_ – and in my eyes you're _perfect_," he added tenderly, causing tears to immediately spring forth in her eyes.

"Oh Sully...you make me so happy...I love you so much," she whispered as he leaned in gently and pressed his lips to hers for another long, sweet kiss, until they both sighed softly with pleasure, feeling the anger and frustration begin to disappear as they found solace in each other's embrace.

After several minutes, Sully pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "Now...we need to make some decisions and plans here, don't you think? You know...I don't like the sound of this ectopic thing. Maybe it'd be better if you didn't..."

"I think Dr. Bernard was right about that," Michaela interrupted. "...Since we know the possibility exists, we can be prepared to rectify it quickly if it did happen. The occasion when an ectopic pregnancy causes major problems is when it is unexpected and goes too far, the baby growing too large inside the tube and causing a rupture. That _won't_ happen to me, I promise you," she stated emphatically, raising a hand to his cheek and gazing directly into his eyes, in truth a little afraid that he would put his foot down and forbid her to get pregnant at all if he thought he would lose her. She knew _she_ would feel the same if their roles were reversed.

Relaxing a bit and trusting his wife's medical knowledge, Sully nodded, continuing, "Okay...then do you want to take fertility drugs...or just keep trying on our own?"

"Let's just try on our own for a while longer...all right? If we have to resort to some kind of help later...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"He grinned and leaned in to rub her nose gently with his. "Sounds like a plan."

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh Snowbird...I feel so foolish," Michaela murmured, glancing over at the closed door to the girl's room as she talked with her friend on the webcam later that day. She definitely did not want this conversation overheard and then have to face a myriad of questions.

"There is nothing to feel foolish about, Michaela," the other woman assured quickly.

"But...I'm a _physician_! I should have known...I should have suspected a false positive when no other pregnancy symptoms occurred. I just went on in blind faith, _wanting_ so much to be pregnant with...a _honeymoon baby_," she added in self-deprecation, remembering how she had gone on and on to Sully and Snowbird about the baby, practically giddy with excitement. How she just _knew_ it was a boy...when there was no baby inside her at all.

Gazing into the other woman's understanding eyes, she murmured softly, "I just...I want to have Sully's baby – _our_ baby, so badly...sometimes it's all I can think about."

Snowbird smiled understandingly, and a bit sadly. "I know what you mean, Michaela. There is nothing I want more in this life than to be pregnant with Cloud Dancing's child...to give him a son...or a daughter...a healthy baby."

Michaela smiled understandingly, a trifle contrite to be complaining so soon when she knew her friend had been waiting and hoping for years.

"And it _will_ happen...for both of us," the Indian woman assured her friend with conviction. "...At the _right_ time."

Michaela smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes it will, Snowbird. At the right time."

OOOOOOOOO

"Can you believe he _made_ her get that thing? MADE her! It caused her pain for a year! What a bas..." he stopped short, then continued, "royal _jerk_ he is!" Sully groused as he and Cloud Dancing rode together in the pickup on their way to Lowe's to purchase wood, nails and other materials for the improvements to the swimming pond.

"I tell ya, Cloud Dancin', the more I find out about the guy, the more I wanna fly to Boston and beat him within an inch of his life!"

"That would accomplish nothing, Sully, except get you a jail sentence that would keep you away from your wife and children," the Indian calmly replied.

"Aww I know, it just _burns_ me up is all," he griped, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. After several silent moments, he added, "You didn't see her, Cloud Dancin', the look in her eyes when the doctor told her that IUD damaged somethin' inside her that's gonna make it hard for her to get pregnant now." Glancing over at his brother who was stoically gazing out the passenger side window, he added, "She even apologized to me for bein', as she put it, '_a damaged woman'_."

The Indian drew in a deep breath, casting a quick glance at his brother. "Snowbird has felt that way on occasion over the years and has said as much." Then looking at the pained expression on his brother's face, he added, "And I know the helpless frustration you feel right now, my brother. You want so much to fix problems for your woman...to protect her...to provide for her, to give her what she wants...to have all the answers – but you do not. This is one of those times when your faith will be tested. One of those 'waiting on God' times...believe me, I know how frustrating that can be."

Sully had the grace to be ashamed of his tirade as he glanced over at his brother, who was once again gazing out the window.

"Hey man...I'm sorry about goin' on about it. Sometimes I forget about...you don't talk about...I'm sorry, Cloud Dancin'."

Cloud Dancing smiled over at his brother, guessing that though he had always been supportive, now for the first time Sully truly understood his heartache. He would, however, never have wished this upon his brother, or anyone else for that matter. "Do not worry about it, Sully. It is alright."

OOOOOOOOO

An hour later, Grace and Dorothy walked up the porch steps _on a mission_ and knocked on the door, glancing around the yard and barn area but seeing no one. They knew _someone_ was home, however, because the Escalade was parked nearby.

After a moment, Michaela opened the door and smiled at seeing her two friends.

"Grace, Dorothy! Please, come in," she invited, allowing the door to swing wide. The ladies filed in, each one hugging Michaela as they passed.

"I was just getting some lunch together for my crew," Michaela smiled and motioned for the ladies to follow her into the kitchen. They took seats at the kitchen table as Michaela busied herself at the counter, fixing sandwiches and readying soup to be heated. "How are you?" she asked, her back to them.

The ladies exchanged glances. "We're fine, Michaela..." Grace began.

Dorothy stopped her with a hand on her arm and glanced around, not seeing or hearing the children. "Where _is_ everyone?"

Michaela chuckled and glanced over her shoulder. "The children are in the barn doing extra chores. Punishment for leaving their rooms' royal messes yesterday. After a warning, of course," she added with a grin. "Can I get either of you something to drink? I just made a fresh pitcher of iced tea..."

"That'd be good..." Grace acknowledged. Michaela wiped her hands and poured the ladies their tea. As she brought the glasses, she noticed the concerned looks on each of their faces. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, actually," Dorothy began, glancing at Grace, who nodded, "we were worried about you, Michaela."

"Worried?"

"_Girl_, Sully came by the café two days ago lookin' for ya, worried outta his mind!" Grace blurted.

"And he came by Loren's, and Jake and Theresa's the same way. He told Jake he couldn't find you _anywhere_," the other woman added.

Michaela glanced at the women, in truth not wanting to reveal the reason, but not having thought about the fact that people would wonder what was going on with her husband scouring the area looking for her.

"Did you two have a knock down drag out?" Grace asked gently. Dorothy looked on in sympathy. Michaela weighed her options. She abhorred lying and truly did not want either of the ladies to think such a thing, and although she and Sully had fought over the pool several days before, that issue had been resolved quickly. Making her decision, she sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down across from them.

"No...we weren't fighting. I...I had been to see a doctor..."

"A doctor?" Grace grinned knowingly.

Michaela recognized the look and nodded. "Yes...I...oh dear, this is rather difficult."

Now both ladies glanced at each other in concern, thinking the worst.

"Oh Michaela, you didn't...you didn't have a _miscarriage_...did you?" Dorothy asked hesitantly.

"No, oh no," Michaela quickly assured her, reaching out to lay a hand over that of her friend. "But...to be truthful...I had taken a pregnancy test and it showed _positive_, and I was four weeks late..."

Grace's eyes grew momentarily large in understanding. "And the doctor told you you're not pregnant."

Michaela breathed in a quick breath, as hearing those words still had the ability to cause a sting in her heart. She nodded wordlessly.

Dorothy put two and two together and came up with four. Nodding sagely, she said, "And you'd told Sully that you thought you were."

"Oh Dorothy, much more than that!" Michaela blurted, her eyes beginning to burn with tears of remembered anguish. "I told him while we were dancing at the Fourth of July celebration and for a week we were both _sure_ I was going to have a baby. Sully was so happy, he was _beside_ himself with joy about it...so proud... positively giddy!"

The ladies nodded, each having seen him on several occasions during that time, taking note that he was grinning and whistling as he went about his business.

Michaela continued, "_I_ was so sure...and I just _knew_ it was a boy. The presence of a baby inside me was so _real_...it never _once_ entered my mind that it might be a false positive," she ended in a whisper, as two tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

At once, the ladies rose and knelt by her chair, wrapping their arms around her. She drew in a breath, relishing in their friendship as the three hugged warmly. She was suddenly relieved to have other women with which to talk about the subject; to get their opinions and a woman's point of view and understanding. Of course, Sully had been incredibly supportive – but she still held back from venting her full emotions on him out of her desire to protect him from more hurt and disappointment.

Finally gathering herself again, she wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"When the doctor told me, I just couldn't go home and face him...disappoint him...hurt him...so I stayed away all day, just driving and thinking...and crying...until he found me that evening."

Before either woman could answer, she went on, "And then this morning, he went with me to see Dr. Bernard...and we found out that one of my fallopian tubes is damaged..." she paused as each woman softly gasped in sympathy. "I had an IUD years ago...it left me scarred," she explained softly, fighting the sadness and anger that revelation had caused. "I only have a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant."

"Oh, they told _me_ that too, and I had three children," Dorothy encouraged, giving her hand a pat as she settled back in her chair.

"I've known all kinds 'a women who thought they'd _never_ get pregnant, but they _did_," Grace encouraged softly. Then warming to the subject, she added a touch sassily, "And you know how? _Mandrakes_." At the confused expression of the other women, she patiently explained, "My old Creole Grandmamma used to always say, 'Mandrakes is powerful plants. They can stop a man from being sterile, cause a barren woman to bear children, and even cause a couple to fall in love.' And my Grandmamma was never wrong, about _anything_," she declared, tossing her head sassily.

Michaela smiled patiently at her friend, sharing a slightly amused glance with Dorothy as the woman chimed in, "Michaela, someone told me just the other day that a friend of a friend of a friend told her that there are vitamins – they sell them at Wal-Mart, called, "Stress Tabs" and that you and your husband should both take them. It's supposed to work within two months. Oh, and I've heard drinking too much coffee can impair a woman's fertility."

"My Grandmamma also used to say that the wife should go into her garden naked on Midsummer's Eve, June 23rd, and pick a flower called St. John's Wart to help the couple conceive, but you've missed that," Grace put in with a straight face.

"Grace! Why I've never heard of such stuff! And can you imagine Sully's face if Michaela did that?" Dorothy laughed. Then turning back to her somewhat befuddled friend, she continued, "I seem to recall that Sully likes bananas, right Michaela?"

Michaela nodded somewhat numbly as she tried to absorb the influx of information her well-meaning friends were tossing her way. "Well, I just read an article that explained that eating nonorganic bananas can make men sterile. I think it said that the chemicals used in growing bananas had a negative effect on the sperm of farm workers. If I were _you_, I'd start making sure Sully eats only _organic_ bananas."

Not to be outdone, Grace added, "My mama always said to hold a walnut in your pocket, and take it out during the day and rub it in your hand when you're trying for a baby. Oh, and you're not supposed to sweep under the bed," she stated emphatically.

"Why shouldn't she sweep under the bed?" Sully asked as he and Cloud Dancing came in the door at that moment.

Embarrassed and not wanting to continue such a discussion in mixed company, the two ladies hastily made their excuses and bid Michaela goodbye, each giving her a kiss on the cheek before beating a quick retreat out the door, barely glancing at the two men.

Sully watched them leave and then turned back to his wife, wondering at her 'deer in the headlights' expression.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Just then the house became filled with four laughing children, having raced to the front door.

Shaking her head, then chuckling with a grin, she quipped, "We'll have to continue this conversation _later_." Then she got up to finish making lunch, chuckling as she worked.

The men looked at each other and shrugged as each mused, _women!_

OOOOOOOOO

Later that night, after a leisurely shower in the downstairs bathroom, followed by a wonderfully sweet and gentle time of lovemaking, the lovers lay quietly in each other's arms, almost asleep. The odd conversation he had overheard the tail end of that afternoon crossed Sully's mind and he stirred, murmuring, "What were Grace and Dorothy tellin' you when me and Cloud Dancin' came in today?"

Michaela thought back over it and chuckled softly. "I...they came to see if, well, if we were alright..."

"Hmm?"

"Well, they knew you spent the day looking for me two days ago and...they thought we'd had a knock down, drag out fight. I couldn't let them think that and couldn't lie...so I told them what had happened."

"You did...?" he murmured caringly, knowing that would have been difficult for his very private wife.

"Well...after they hugged me while I cried..." she paused and Sully hugged her to him as he imagined the scene, "they both began bombarding me with 'sure fire' methods."

He chuckled softly. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh..." she thought for a minute, staring at the ceiling, her fingers idly caressing his arm as it lay across her belly, "such as _you_ are not supposed to eat any more _non_organic bananas."

"Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm. According to Dorothy, they can make you sterile. I must make sure you eat only _organic_ bananas from now on. And let's see...we must both begin taking special vitamins called 'Stress Tabs.' Guaranteed results within two months."

Sully snorted at this.

"Oh I'm not finished. I must, according to our sweet friend Grace, begin eating _mandrakes_. Her Creole Grandmother swore by them."

"What the heck are _mandrakes_?"

Michaela chuckled, "They're a plant, used as far back as Biblical times for fertility purposes. In the book of Genesis, Jacob's wife Rachel asked her sister Leah for some of her mandrakes...though if I recall, they weren't successful for her."

Sully shook his head wonderingly. "The crazy things people..."

"Oh you haven't heard the best one... I should have gone into the garden _naked_ on Midsummer's Eve, June 23rd, and picked a flower called St. John's Wart to help us conceive..."

"Do _what?"_

Michaela giggled at her husband's outburst and couldn't resist throwing in the last bit of advice. "Oh and of course – I must carry a walnut around in my pocket and take it out during the day and rub it in my hand. The reason for that one totally escapes me," she gasped as they both dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Several minutes later after they ceased their giggling, Sully raised up on one elbow to gaze down at his beautiful wife, her hair luxuriously strewn on the pillow, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight streaming in the window. Raising a hand, he ever so gently trailed one finger down her cheek, to her throat, past her breasts and finally to her flat stomach where it rested warmly. Every centimeter his finger touched left behind those familiar tingles.

"You know...no matter how long it takes...and whether we get a baby or not...we're sure gonna have fun tryin'," he murmured softly.

Michaela brought a hand up, caressing his face with the backs of her fingers as she whispered lovingly, "That we will, mé'oo'o, that we surely will."

As they dissolved into one last sweet kiss for the night, neither knew just how long and uncertain that road would be.


	21. The Present & the Past

**CHAPTER 21 – The Present & the Past**

The days seemed to go by in a blissful haze. T-Mobile, true to their word, sent the first year's payment and quickly began construction of the tower and utility building on the northeast corner of the Sully property. Sully watched the progress from time to time but didn't really feel the need to ramrod the situation as he and the foreman of T-Mobile's crew hit it off immediately, and Sully felt assured that they wouldn't exceed the boundaries or do unnecessary damage as they worked.

The county had immediately lived up to their bargain and the civil defense siren had gone up in a matter of a few days. Sully did, however, keep a close eye on the crew after one of the men blatantly flirted with Michaela right in front of him when they had visited the worksite the first day on horseback. Michaela had gently fussed at her husband later for barking a warning at the man, but in truth, it never failed to make her feel cherished and wanted each time Sully displayed a little jealousy – which was something David had _never_ done.

Sully and Cloud Dancing, along with Matthew, had set to work on the family's swimming pond improvements. Within two weeks, they had the girls' changing/storage shed built and were well on the way to finishing the lounging deck. During that time Matthew, who had become quite the capable horseman, handled the family's riding customers nearly on his own.

Michaela had put her foot down about the youngsters helping with the construction after Brian fell in the deep end and needed to be rescued, much to Sully's utter horror. In the spirit of the mom on _Swiss Family Robinson_, she declared that she, the girls, and Brian would not set foot there again until everything was complete.

Michaela had bouts of busy times at the clinic when she felt worn to a frazzle, interspersed with times of absolutely no patients at all. She actually disliked those times more, as it gave her too much time for ruminating over the fact that – despite her and Sully's very vigorous baby-making sex life – she had as yet not found herself in 'the family way.'

One day near the end of July, she sat down on the porch swing to enjoy a rare breeze as she allowed her long flowing hair to dry, and thought back over the past few weeks. For some reason, the day her monthly resumed rose to the forefront of her mind, along with the feeling of disappointment that accompanied it.

Thoroughly relaxed as the soft scent of honeysuckle wafted gently past, she closed her eyes and let the memory play like a movie in her head...

That night as she and Sully prepared for bed and she sat at her vanity brushing her hair, Sully had come into their room after locking up for the night. Having taken his shower earlier, he saw that she had as well as she was wearing one of her honeymoon robes, a smooth lavender creation that shimmered in the lamplight. He grinned rakishly at her, his mind on some very satisfying late night activities.

Crossing the room to stand behind her, he took the brush from her hand and began pulling it gently through the long tresses. Within moments their eyes met in the mirror and he leaned down, smoothing her hair and the lace edge of the robe out of the way and pressing his lips to her shoulder and the curve of her neck, his eyes locked on hers as he silently communicated his desires and intentions. She pressed her lips together and dropped her eyes from his. His brow furrowed, not having expected this response at all.

"Hey...somethin' wrong sweetheart?"

Her eyes met his again in the mirror. Hating to have to voice the reason, she began, "Not wrong, exactly...just...disappointing."

His eyes searched hers for a moment and the reason suddenly became clear to him. His expression softened knowingly and he gently wrapped his arms around her from the back, softly pressing his cheek to hers. "You got your monthly...right?" he murmured quietly.

Michaela blushed slightly at his forthrightness, still not quite used to the way her husband could blatantly discuss such personal matters so easily. Lowering her eyes again, she whispered, "Yes."

He drew in a deep breath and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I know what you're thinkin'. You were kinda holdin' out hope...weren't ya..."

She nodded and chuckled softly. "Silly, isn't it?"

"No. I guess I kinda was, too."

She lifted her eyes to his in the mirror again and he turned her toward him as he knelt by her side.

"So...this is the first time since we married...I don't even know how yours are...I mean...what are they like for you?"

She smiled and chuckled again, softly shaking her head in amazement at the love, care and understanding her husband lavished upon her. She'd never known a man like him before – indeed, she hadn't thought there _was_ such a man! "They usually last about five days...the first two rather..." She hesitated pointedly and he nodded in total understanding.

"So...I guess tonight's out then...right?" he asked softly, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Unfortunately...I'm cramping quite a bit," she answered softly, blushing again at talking about such a personal subject with a man. She would never have even tried to discuss such a thing with David. Her father, as a physician, was the only man she had ever discussed the subject with in the past, and even that was in general medical terms.

He stood and gently drew her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her for a warm, loving hug. "Do ya need anything from the store? Can I get ya somethin' that would help?" he asked softly, hating to think of her in pain.

She pulled back and looked up at him in amazement. "You'd _do_ that? Go to the _store_ for me...for _that_?"

His brow furrowed, not understanding her surprise. "Sure. I did for Abby, more than once..." he paused, seeing a flash of something in his wife's beautiful eyes. "What...?" he questioned.

Caught in the act, she couldn't deny her feelings. Lowering her gaze to his chest, she raised her hands from his sides to play with the material of his t-shirt. "Oh I...I don't know...I guess I have your marriage to...Abby...compartmentalized in my mind as totally...unhappy and incompatible. The thought of you loving her...doing things for her..._making love with her_," she added the last in a whisper and paused with a slight shudder. "I know it's silly...maybe I'm just feeling extra emotional right now, but...I felt a stab of white hot jealousy rip through me when you said that," she admitted, catching her lip between her teeth.

Looking up into his eyes, so vibrantly blue in the soft lamp light, she added before he could answer, "I know, I know...the poor woman is...no longer even alive...but the thought of you _loving_ someone else...I...I just..." she stumbled to a halt and turned away again, not even sure herself anymore what she was trying to say.

He drew in a breath, knowing he needed to tread carefully, and placed a gentle finger under chin, turning her face and eyes back to his. "I know what ya mean...and I feel that way _too_." At her look, he continued, "You think I _don't_? Sweetheart, if you could've heard my thoughts in that doctor's office when I had to stand there and listen to you describe your sex life with...I don't even wanna say the jerk's name."

Michaela blushed a little, remembering the awkward scene.

"You're _mine_ now...and the thought of another man touching you..._like that_...it sets my teeth on edge," Sully admitted softly.

Now that they were on this subject, Michaela decided to voice a question she had longed to ask since she first met this wonderful man who was now her husband.

"Sully I...I just can't understand why she..._did_ what she did," she began. "You are without a doubt _the_ most incredibly sweet, gentle, patient, kind, trustworthy, gorgeous, _sensual_ man I've ever known. How could she not...want..." she paused, searching for the right words.

"How could she not want me?" he finished for her. Pausing, he decided right then to tell his wife the whole sordid story, mainly to help settle in her mind that he never, ever, thought of his ex-wife in any capacity, but especially not in _that_ way. To make sure Michaela knew she had no reason _at all_ to be jealous of the memory of that woman.

"I'll tell ya flat out...but I warn ya, it ain't nice and it ain't pretty," he began, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to open the door and walk back into the sordid nightmare of his previous marriage.

"To put it bluntly...she liked it _rough_," he stated flatly. "My... _style _wasn't rough enough to satisfy her." At Michaela's look of confusion, he explained further, "She always wanted me to pretend I was rapin' her...wantin' me to tie her hands...always tellin' me to spank her or slap her...S&M crap," he explained, shaking his head in remembrance. Michaela had gasped in shock when realization dawned, her eyes wide. He went on, "I _tried_, but I just... _couldn't_. She'd always sneer at me and say 'you just ain't no fun at all!'"

"Oh Sully..." she whispered, gazing at him as his eyes drifted to a point past her head.

"She used to dance around in front of me, gyratin', teasin' and I used to think she was doin' it just for me. I found out later she was doin' it for any guy in the county who'd watch her!" he ground out through his teeth.

Slipping momentarily back to those horrible days, he continued softly, "God, I can't even put into words what it felt like to see her up there on that stage, writhing on that pole, men groping at her as she laughed, having a high ol' time. I watched her go down on her knees in front of a guy, she was wearin' next to nothin', and she turned her head and saw me. The expression in her eyes then," he paused, shuddering, "I finally saw the _real_ her – like she was evil...and like she hated me." He shut his eyes as he recalled the awful night. "It made me feel dirty... used...the thought that I had _been_ with somebody like that..." he paused again, swallowing thickly as bile tried to rise in this throat, trying to put into words his feelings from so long ago.

"I wanted to go wash myself in bleach or somethin'. It made me so sick, I bolted outta that place, shovin' guys outta the way as they laughed at me, and ended up on my knees in the grass by the side of the building, pukin' my guts out till I had nothin' left in me."

Michaela instinctively knew that he needed to get it out once and for all, so she remained silent, just holding him tightly as tears welled up in her eyes for the anguish this precious man had gone through.

"I don't know how long I was out there," he continued softly. "But as I sat there, I started to get mad. 'She's my _wife_!' I told myself. So I got up and marched back inside. When I went in the door, she was talking to Hank and turned to look at me, then she marched over to me," he murmured as he related the details of the worst night of his life...

"_What are you doin' here, Sully?"_

"_What are YOU doin' here?" _

"_You shouldn't be here."_

"_Well NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" _He exploded in rage. "_Come on, I'm takin' you home," _he said, grabbing her wrist to drag her out of there_. _She yanked it away, snarling at him.

"_I ain't goin' home with you! You're suffocating me! I ain't going back to that stupid homestead in the sticks and be your docile little wife anymore!" _She practically spit the words at him, wild-eyed with anger.

"_What are you sayin'?" _He asked, her words slicing his heart to ribbons.

"_I'm leaving you Sully. I'm going with the man I love – he understands me – he accepts me how I am – he gives me what I __**need**__."_

Sully exploded in rage, yelling,_ "Well you ain't takin' Hannah!"_

"_I don't __**want**__ Hannah – I don't wanna be saddled with some kid!" _

He finished and shook his head in amazement.

"Can you believe a mother would say such a thing – and about a child as precious as Hannah?" he asked incredulously, finally bringing his eyes back to her face. What he saw snapped him totally out of the horrible memory and thoroughly warmed his heart.

Rendered utterly speechless by his disclosure, his precious Michaela was standing there in his arms with silent tears flowing from her eyes as she felt his pain and shared his anger. She wished she had the words to convey the depth of her emotions, but she needn't have worried, as he had no trouble reading her heart.

"Oh mé'oo'o," he whispered as he folded her in his embrace, breathing in the sweet clean scent of her hair and marveling once again at the gargantuan difference between the other two females in his life...Cynthia and Abby – and this precious gem. And precious she was! He vowed to himself once again that he would move heaven and earth to make her happy, that he would _do_ anything, _go_ anywhere, climb the highest mountain, swim the deepest sea – _anything at all_, if it meant keeping her safe and warm...and loving him as she was at that moment.

"Michaela..." he murmured ever so softly. "Sweetheart...do you see now...you need _never_ feel one tiny ounce of jealousy over anything to do with..._her_," he said, refusing to even say her name again.

She sniffled and wiped tears from her face, turning her head to kiss his cheek lovingly. "Yes, I see...and the same goes for you, Sully. I never think of..._him_...for the same reason. Memories of him fill me with disgust and heartache..."

Sully pulled back a bit and touched his forehead to hers as they both paused to let their emotions settle back down, relishing being together as they stood within the circle of each other's arms. "Well...since we can't...try for a baby tonight...you wanna read some of the journal?" he asked softly.

Michaela nodded with a soft smile, ever so grateful for her wonderful husband, his reaction in stark contrast to David's sarcasm early in their marriage if he couldn't 'have it' when _he_ wanted it.

Sully motioned for her to go ahead and get into bed while he turned off the lights, except the bedside lamp. She removed her silky robe to reveal a shorty nightgown Sully hadn't seen before and climbed in as he retrieved the journal from his top bureau drawer.

"Pretty," he complimented and she grinned her thanks at him as he climbed in his side by the wall. He sat back, making himself comfortable against the headboard and drew her to him.

"So...where should we read tonight?" he asked, carefully opening the delicate volume.

Michaela hesitated for a moment, then responded softly, "I think now, I would like to read about Michaela...losing her baby."

Sully's eyes widened for a moment, but quickly understood her reasoning. He knew that _his_ Michaela gained strength and courage from reading how her ancestor triumphed over adversities.

He nodded and squeezed her to him with a whispered, "okay," then helped her turn the pages until they found the area of the entries. Michaela began to read aloud:

_**August 3, 1872**_

_**Once again, I am sitting here alone in the bed Sully so lovingly crafted for me...missing him. I ache for him, and it is times like this...so late at night, the children asleep and the house quiet, that the ache inside me mushrooms until it threatens to consume my entire being. Sully! I miss you so much! Not only are you a fugitive and must stay away from me under threat of capture by the army, now you are away with Cloud Dancing, talking to the tribes in Indian Territory as you try to work toward peace. At least when you were in the cave we could steal precious moments together...**_

_**I try so hard to be strong and stay confident...but YOU are MY strength. Oh Sully**__**,**__** as I told you before we even married, it frightens me just how much I need you. Now my greatest fear – that something would take you from me – has happened! I can't seem to fully function without you - I'm not sleeping well...I'm anxious and nervous...to the point where I've begun to I fear I will make a mistake with a patient while preoccupied. Oh how I hate this situation! I hate the army always underfoot, watching every move I make! Sometimes I feel absolutely suffocated!**_

_**Oh my sweet husband, I can't believe the children and I are actually hoping you will receive a 'reduced' prison sentence! My heart simply cannot accept that! The agony of waiting for an answer from Sergeant McKay is taking its toll on me. Threat of Indian attack has everyone in town constantly on edge. And now...in the midst of all this turmoil, my life practically upside down...I realized today that I may be pregnant. Oh Sully! I want to tell you so badly! I want to see the joy in your eyes and feel you swing me around in your arms as you did when I told you about Katie. I want YOU to be the first to know... but already Grace and Dorothy suspect and are pushing me to see a doctor. **_

_**Where are you, my love? Can't you feel how much I need to talk to you, to hold you, to feel your arms around me?**_

Michaela paused in the narrative as tears filled her eyes and made it difficult to see the words.

"Oh Sully...I _feel_ her loneliness...her desperation as she called out for him. No _wonder_ she lost the baby...the stress of the situation, worry of the outcome, having to handle all the responsibilities of the household and the pressure of the army's constant presence, I don't see how she even _lived_ through all she did."

Sully drew her closer to his side. "She was a strong woman, Michaela...just like you."

"Oh Sully...I'm not strong like that," she immediately refuted, shaking her head as she wiped tears from her face.

"You traveled all the way from Boston with three kids to start your life over in a brand new place – ya didn't know anybody here, but you settled right in and..."

"And I was scared and unsure of myself, afraid I would make a mistake..."

He smiled lovingly and argued softly, "When I got bit by that rattler, you kept your head and got me back to the clinic, and took care of the problem. When..."

"Sully..." she interrupted, "If Cloud Dancing had not been with us...had not brought me to my senses..."

Sully chuckled, seeing that she was determined to argue. "Okay, okay. You ready to read more...or have you had enough for tonight..."

"No, we can read more...I'm alright now," she assured him, reaching for a tissue and wiping her nose before finding her place on the page.

_**August 5, 1872**_

_**Tonight I can write of one bright spot in my universe...well, actually two – Dorothy and I managed to persuade the others in town, namely Hank, Jake and Loren, that we should proceed with Founder's Day and the other is...I asked Andrew to examine me and he confirmed my suspicion...I AM going to have a baby! When I told Matthew and Brian tonight, they were so very happy and supportive and Matthew said the sweetest thing. "Nothing's so sweet as the sound of a new baby around the house." **_

_**I received a telegram today that the army rejected our appeal and that if they find Sully, they plan to prosecute him to the fullest extent. Although it makes me miss Sully even more, with him in hiding and our future so uncertain...this pregnancy somehow helps me to believe that we WILL have a future together. As I napped at my desk today, I had the clearest dream of the baby I'm carrying...a boy, fully grown and handsome...the spitting image of his father...blue eyes...honey colored hair...dimpled grin. **_

_**I can't wait to tell Sully! He'll be so happy! I refuse to even entertain the possibility that Sully has left me with another baby...to remember him by... **_

"Oh Sully! I can't believe this! Here she is thinking that her baby is a boy that would look just like _her_ Sully..." Michaela whispered.

Sully pulled her closer to him, rocking her in his arms. "Hey hey...pull back a little here...remember, _you_ didn't miscarry, sweetheart...and we're gonna have us a baby – or two or three. Just think...we've got a whole lot of sure-fire ways that's gonna help us!" he teased, "And I sure ain't gonna let you sweep under any of the beds!" he added and was rewarded with the feeling of her body shaking softly with chuckles. He grinned in satisfaction.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Yes, of course, you're right sweetheart."

"C'mon, I looked down at the next paragraph and she's talkin' about something called 'Founder's Day'."

Michaela found the place and continued.

_**Instead I'm going to focus my thoughts on this coming Founder's Day – and the "Memorabilia Chest" that Dorothy wants to make. She read in the Denver paper that small towns are making trunks that they intend to bury for future generations to know what life was like in the west in the nineteenth century. Already, however, debate has begun over what will be put inside to represent our town to the people who find it in the future. I'm thinking of putting in one of Cloud Dancing's medicine bags...and maybe an instrument from my clinic. I believe they're going to ask Robert E. to make the trunk. If he does, I know it will be a fine one indeed, as he does such quality work. **_

"A Memorabilia Chest? That's interestin'. I wonder if they really did do it. Keep readin'," Sully murmured.

Michaela silently read a bit of the next entry and sucked in a breath. "Oh Sully...here it is...dated four days later..."

_**August 9, 1872**_

_**It is with monumental sadness that I record these words tonight. After just getting used to the idea of the joy of having another baby with my sweet husband...it was cruelly ripped from me, quite literally. The night after the last entry, I barely made it home from town and up to our room when the horrible pain began, tearing through my abdomen with a ferocity that took my breath away. I didn't want to subject the boys to the sight and after the pain started I knew it was too late for Andrew to do anything to stop it... So I spent most of the night miscarrying my precious little one, crying for Sully, crying for the baby...crying for me. **_

_**By the morning, it was over and I was exhausted. I asked Brian to draw me a hot bath...and I sat and cried until the water was ice cold, aching to feel my husband's arms around me, wishing I could hear him tell me, "It's alright, I'm here, I've got ya, everything's gonna be alright." But all I felt was empty and alone. All I heard was deafening silence. I feel such a sadness pushing down on me. I'm in mourning...but the worst part is not having anyone to talk about it with.**_

Michaela turned her eyes to her husband's and their gazes locked.

"Oh man, it must 'ave just about killed Sully when he found out!" Sully whispered. "I know how bad _I_ felt just for not goin' to the doctor with ya...I don't know how I'd handle somethin' like _that_..." he added, feeling more empathy for his namesake than he ever had before.

Scanning through the next few pages, Michaela couldn't find any reference to telling Sully, only entries about the progress of his appeal and telegrams she sent, conversations with Sergeant McKay and things happening in the town. Sully evidently remained away for quite awhile.

"Poor guy," Sully lamented, "I bet he beat himself up when he finally found out..."

Flipping back to the entry about losing the baby, Michaela continued reading:

_**Tonight before I came upstairs, after telling the boys I didn't feel like attending the Founder's Day picnic, Matthew suggested I put into the Memorabilia Chest the shingle Sully carved for me, he said, "So that folks will know there was a lady doctor around here." As he said goodnight to me he said, "Goodnight... Ma." I nearly dissolved in tears...it was the sweetest thing he could have said to me.**_

_**August 11, 1872**_

_**I want to start tonight by thanking God for friends. Dorothy and Grace are the best friends I've ever had – even more so than Miriam. Those two sweet ladies came all the way out to the homestead to check on me while the Founder's Day picnic was in progress. When they first showed up, I admit I was a little put out...but they were just the medicine I needed. They talked with me...and Dorothy told me of having two miscarriages of her own...and they cried with me and listened to me go on and on about the baby and Sully, and the baby and Katie, and Sully again – and never tired of it. They let me talk out the hurt until I could finally breathe again. Tonight I feel as though I am on the road to recovery. I think I will make another visit to Andrew, get him to check me.**_

"Well, I'm glad she had someone to help her start to heal."

"Yeah," Sully agreed, nodding.

"I wonder where Sully _was_ all that time...I thought they had a connection – like us...couldn't he feel that she needed him?" Michaela asked her husband thoughtfully.

He pursed his lips in thought, remembering the many times he had instantly 'felt' that Michaela was upset or in fear. "I don't know," he now conceded. "That _is_ strange...maybe he did, but he ignored the feelings...you know, pushed 'em away cause he was too far away to get to her, and later, after she calmed down some, the feelings weren't as strong so he just went on with what he was doin'."

"I suppose..." she answered him, thoughtfully hoping that he...her _soul mate_...would never push away feelings of her pain or fear. She thought about David's devastating phone call the morning of her and Sully's marriage...and Sully's instant awareness of her upset. _He_ was the only one she was able to draw comfort from...

"Michaela?"

She blinked several times as her surroundings came back into focus and she realized she was sitting on the porch swing and Sully was kneeling in front of her.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked with concern.

She took in a deep cleansing breath, shaking the last of the memories away and focusing on her handsome, virile husband gazing at her with such true and deep devotion. She never tired of gazing into his eyes, as they were just then, bright sunlight making them appear even more vibrant blue than usual. They never failed to cause a physical sensation to rumble deep within her being.

"Yes...yes, I was just...thinking," she murmured as he rose and sat down beside her on the swing.

"Musta been some heavy thoughts," he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close to his side.

"Yes...I'm glad you pulled me out of them," she teased back, smiling sweetly up into his face. He leaned in for a soft but thorough kiss.

"Where were you earlier?" she asked, having noticed his truck was gone when she had come out on the porch.

"Loren's, ta pick up a few things," he answered, and then chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" she asked, tilting her head back on his shoulder as she gazed at his handsome profile. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two small bottles containing capsules of herb mixtures.

"Loren sidled up to me in the store, slipped these in my pocket and mumbled something about fertility before he scurried off – his face was beet red," he chuckled again.

"My goodness! Does everyone know now?" she gasped as she took the bottles from him to read the ingredients.

"Female Fertility Mixture: Black Cohosh, Dong Quai, Evening Primrose, Red Raspberry Leaf, Chaste Berry, I've never even heard of some of these," she chuckled.

Reading from the second bottle,_ "_Male Fertility Mixture:Maritime Pine Bark, Saw Palmetto, Alfalfa, Black Haw, Cayenne, Cramp Bark, Lady's Mantle, _Motherwort_..._False Unicorn_?" She asked, chuckling as she read, "False Unicorn is thought to specifically help with male impotence issues. Ginseng. Ginseng is believed to help increase levels of testosterone and may help with both sperm count and sperm motility," she paused, glancing at her extremely virile husband. "Sully...you definitely do _not_ have a problem with impotence or low testosterone..."

Sully chuckled again, grinning in pleasure at his wife's compliment of his sexual prowess, "But, I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"Mmm, I don't know...I think I'll do a little internet research before we subject our bodies to...well...to who _knows_ what," she returned. "Something that could do more harm than good."

"You're the doctor," he grinned with a wink.

"Yes, lucky for _you_!" she quipped in return.

Sully leaned in for a soft kiss. "Mmm, _I'll_ say I'm _lucky_...and not just cause you're a doc..." he murmured flirtatiously as she chuckled softly.

"How 'bout we slip upstairs for a little _Afternoon Delight_..." he whispered in her ear.

Instantly she began feeling those oh so familiar tingles. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and breathing in a hint of the aftershave he used that morning, visions of 'Afternoon Delight' swam through her mind and she pictured them racing each other up the stairs. "Sounds like a plan..." she began - only to be interrupted by the girls chasing Brian around the corner of the house.

"Mom! Brian stole my camera!" Hannah complained as the girls caught up to their errant brother.

"I did not! I just wanna borrow it for a minute," the little boy replied, out of breath.

The interrupted lovers cast a last glance at each other. Michaela murmured, "Hold that thought," as together they rose to sort out their children's disagreement, each thinking _Ahh, the joys of parenthood!_

A few minutes later, the lovers had just turned back to each other for a warm flirtatious hug when Sully's cell phone rang and glancing at it, he answered. Listening for a moment, his eyes met those of his wife who was gazing up at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there," he told the person on the phone, flipping it shut.

"That was Robert E. He and the Reverend need my help with somethin' over at the church," he explained as he stood up. Hating to leave her right then, he added, "Wanna come?"

She smiled and nodded. "Let me get some shoes on."

A few minutes later the two climbed into Sully's pickup and headed over to their friends, not a thought in the world of what they were about to see.


	22. The Find

**CHAPTER 22 – The Find**

Sully pulled off the road and brought the pickup to a stop behind Robert E.'s station wagon. He and Michaela climbed out and walked toward Robert E. and the Reverend, standing next to the church's driveway entrance. Michaela looked around, noticing the new sign for the church propped up against a rock, while tools, shovels, wood for concrete forms and bags of concrete lay on the ground nearby. She couldn't imagine the problem, or why Robert E. had called Sully.

"Robert E., Reverend," Sully greeted the men.

"Sully, Michaela," Reverend Johnson replied as Robert E. echoed.

"What's up?"

"Aw, this has turned into a bigger job than I thought. Thought it might help to have some extra muscle," Robert E. explained.

"You see, we need to put in a concrete footer for the new sign, but we found out the hard way that it's a bit more than the two of us could handle. We just started digging for the foundation." the Reverend began.

"I got ya," Sully responded. "Well, let's get at it," he added, taking one of the shovels and digging right in, tossing the load of dirt to the side. Robert E. followed suit on the other side. After a few minutes, Sully's shovel hit something solid. He glanced at Robert E. as he stuck the shovel in next to it. Again the shovel rang as it connected with the object.

"Sounds like somethin' metal," Robert E. commented. "Some kind of old sign or something?" Just then his own shovel rang with the familiar connection sound. The men looked at each other. Immediately, they tapped firmly with their shovels until they found what they thought to be its edges. It seemed to be about three feet by two feet. Robert E. scraped the rest of the dirt from the dark metal object.

"You know...if I didn't know better...I'd say that looks like the top of an old trunk...see the ridges?" Robert E. commented, the Reverend nodding in agreement.

"It sure does," Sully agreed. "But man, if it is, its gonna be heck to get outta there. And what would a trunk be doin' buried..."

Suddenly his eyes grew large as Michaela gasped and their eyes met.

"Oh Sully...surely...that would be too much of a coincidence..."

Sully grinned and slapped Robert E. on the back. "Come on man, let's loosen the dirt around this thing and see if it's got any handles so we can get it up outta there."

"I'm going to run home and get the journal," Michaela informed her husband as she dashed to the pickup. After retrieving the journal, she excitedly told the children and Cloud Dancing about the possibility**, **and they jumped in and on the truck for the ride back.

After much hard work and heavy tugging and lifting, the four men managed to extract the trunk from the ground and hauled it several feet away from the hole.

Looking at the others and then at his wife, her eyes wide with expectation as she clutched the journal, Sully knocked open the rusty clasp and slowly opened the creaking top of the old metal trunk. Michaela gasped and Sully laughed out loud in amazement as the others looked inside, open-mouthed.

"I can't believe we found it!" Michaela exclaimed.

"What _is_ it, mom?" Hannah excitedly squealed.

"Found _what_, Dr. Mike? What _is_ all this stuff?" Robert E. asked as Michaela reached in and took out the item lying neatly on top, a wooden 'shingle' which read, "M. QUINN, MEDICINE WOMAN'.

"This, everyone, is a 'Memorabilia Chest' – a _time capsule of sorts_, put in the ground on Founder's Day, August 11, 1872 – _for us to find today_!"

OOOOOOOOO

"This is incredible!" the Reverend exclaimed as they carefully withdrew items from the old chest, surprisingly in good condition after one hundred forty years, thanks to the workmanship of the original Robert E. Sully laid the items one by one on an old quilt he'd grabbed from the back seat of the truck and spread on the ground. Colleen, Hannah, and Brian gathered around the trunk to see the treasures inside.

Michaela read to them from the journal, "_**Dorothy told me what was finally placed into the chest. Such a hodgepodge! Grace put in a reader from the Freedman's school, Matthew put in my shingle, Loren a fishhook, (to let people know we had good fishing)! Hank put in a room key from the Gold Nugget, Preston a photo of the Springs Chateau, with him standing in front, of course. Dorothy put in a copy of her book. The school children were allowed to put in their entire chronology, and there were various other items put in by the townspeople. As I mentioned before, Robert E. made the chest - a metal trunk, painted black with gold bands, entirely watertight. **_

"This looks like a newspaper," Matthew observed, reaching in for a folded yellowed paper. He carefully opened it and read, _THE GAZETTE, Complete News for the Community, Dorothy Jennings, Editor. _ Dorothy Jennings...that is so bizarre!"

"Yep, but just one in a long line of bizarre coincidences, Matthew," Sully quipped as he helped carefully remove what looked to be a long, rolled up scroll type item.

Robert E. shook his head in amazement as he took his cell phone off his belt. "Dorothy's gonna get a kick outta this," he murmured as he dialed her number.

Matthew continued reading, "Special Founder's Day Edition, August 11, 1872."

Michaela looked over at it, noticing it was one page, printed front and back. "What else does it say, Matthew?" she asked as she reached in and pulled out a book entitled, "My Town," pleased to see it was the original Dorothy's book she had read so much about in the journal. "Sully...look at this!" He glanced over at it and nodded excitedly.

Matthew went on, "It says, _'This is a special edition of the paper, dedicated to whoever finds our Memorabilia Chest. I've included some of the latest news for your information.' _One headline says, "_Army Still Bivouacked in Meadow_", another is, "_Gold Nugget Reopens After Explosion_", "_Search for Black Moon Continues_", "_Daniel Simon Elected Town Sheriff_"...and "_Sheriff Simon Purchases Reservation Land_".

"Read out loud the one about the Reservation Land, Matthew," Sully requested as he and Michaela examined another item, happily chuckling like children on Christmas morning.

"Sure," Matthew replied, focusing on the small type, he began to read, _"Colorado Springs' newly elected Sheriff, Daniel Simon, was recently declared the winning bidder in the government's sale of the land west of town formerly known as the Palmer Creek Reservation. Sheriff Simon beat out several other bidders, including banker Preston Lodge, in his quest for the land. In an interview before he left to formalize the deal, he told the Gazette that he purchased the land in an effort to preserve it for future generations, citing that he wanted to do something good with the money he had made from his gold mine and this seemed the perfect opportunity..."_

Within thirty minutes the discovery had drawn quite a crowd of interested onlookers, including Jake & Theresa, Loren & Dorothy, Grace, Horace, and others from the community who happened to be driving by and stopped in to discover the reason for all the excitement. As the people milled around, passing items from the trunk around for all to examine, the Reverend cleared his throat and made an announcement.

"Folks, listen up! What do you say we reinstate "Founder's Day" and have the celebration in the church meadow, the way they did back then, and have a picnic too - to celebrate the improvements on the church property and also to celebrate finding this incredible treasure." Everyone erupted with hearty 'amen's' and 'great idea's".

So, the ladies immediately put their heads together and started planning for the First Annual Reinstatement of Founder's Day for Old Colorado Springs.

OOOOOOOOO

That night Sully and Michaela curled up together in their bed and eagerly opened the surprisingly perfect copy of the first Dorothy's book. Reading the table of contents, they spotted a chapter on Dr. Quinn and eagerly turned there, scanning the printed words like children excited on Christmas.

Michaela turned wide eyes to her husband and he returned the look, each equally shocked.

"Oh Sully...Dorothy put in a book for the whole world to read that Michaela was a 36-year-old virgin who was afraid of being intimate with Sully!" Michaela breathed, feeling instant empathy with her ancestor. "Michaela must have wanted to crawl into a hole when she read this!"

Sully shook his head in wonder. "I wonder how Sully handled the fall out of that!" He imagined the original Michaela pacing back and forth, fuming mad and Sully reaching out trying to console her. Reading the words on the printed page, however, he soon realized that what Dorothy was _trying_ to do was show what a virtuous woman the lady doctor was, making a point that there were good upstanding people in the 'wild' west. Michaela soon nodded somewhat in agreement though she still felt for her ancestor, thinking about what an invasion of privacy it was to publish such a personal conversation between friends without asking! The least _Dorothy_ should have done was to ask permission of the people she wrote about and let them see the text before submitting it for publication!

Scanning further, they turned a page to a chapter about Colleen. The couple eagerly read the words, Sully's eyes growing larger by the minute. "A friggin' cowboy broke Colleen's heart?" he ground out, reading the account of the cattle drive and how the boy had stolen items and money from each person, including a special watch from Colleen, and how he had actually proposed to the young girl only hours before disappearing. "I'd a torn him limb from limb!" he murmured, imagining his sweet Colleen heartbroken over a no-good, lying, cheating, stealing cowhand.

"I'm not sure he and Michaela were married then, Sully...but I wonder how Michaela reacted. I don't remember reading about that yet in the journal..." he shook his head as both made a mental note to search it out.

Several minutes later, reading in a chapter mentioning Brian, Michaela turned her eyes to her husband's. "Oh Sully...Brian didn't want to hurt Michaela's feelings about missing his real mom...do you know that about a year after I got the kids, Matthew said the very same thing to Rebecca about _his_ mom? Oh the similarities in our lives – it always leaves me feeling both fascinated and filled with dread each time I learn something new..."

"I know whatcha mean..." he murmured as he continued to read the first hand account of life in 1870's Colorado. For the next several hours, the couple sat immersed in the past as they gloried in the triumphs and sympathized in the heartaches of people their beloved ancestors knew and loved.

OOOOOOOOO

The preparations came together quickly and the entire community of Sully's Junction jumped on the bandwagon for the Founder's Day celebration. Word was spread, posters displayed, and meetings held to discuss how they could make it the best they could, and to honor the memory of those who came before.

It was decided that, in the spirit of finding the wonderful time capsule, they would refurbish it, and it would be filled with things from the current era and buried for another generation to find.

Sully and Robert E. stripped the old trunk, repainted it inside and out, and waterproofed it, with Robert E. praising his namesake for his excellent metal working talents.

Loren cleared a corner in his store and set up a glass-topped display case to hold the items from the trunk, with a sign telling about the find and photos of the day it was found. Michaela, however, couldn't resist commandeering the shingle, giving it an honored place on a wall in her clinic.

Then, just as the people did in 1872, the residents of Sully's Junction in 2009 had a hard time deciding just what to put in that would accurately represent the present. Arguments ensued and insults bandied about until finally Sully, as the official "Sully" of Sully's Junction, declared (unknowingly like Jake in 1872) that everyone at the picnic could put in one item only.

Dorothy, much like her namesake before her, worked for many days on a special edition of her Gazette, which she printed out, to be put into the trunk before it was shut and sealed. In the edition, she told about the people who originally buried the trunk, what was going on at the time it was originally buried, who found it and when, and the current news.

Sully, Michaela, Cloud Dancing and the children had a lively discussion on what to put into the trunk for a future generation to find. Michaela finally settled on a narrative of the incredible events and history that brought her and Sully together, which she placed in a scrapbook with copies of select pages of the old journal to prove her claims. She included the paragraph where the original Michaela had purchased the land, as well as a copy of the deed when they recovered the acreage. After much thought, Sully printed out his webpage that explained his ranch and riding business, as well as a narrative of his plans for the newly recovered acreage.

Finally, Saturday, August 11 came.

Michaela came gliding down the stairs in a beautiful full length light blue scoop necked summer dress with a delicate lace collar, her hair drawn back with two barrettes and cascading down her back in Sully's favorite style. She had topped the outfit off with a string purse on her wrist, her long skirt swishing against the banister as she descended.

Sully, wearing a pair of authentic buckskin pants and a blousy blue stripe button up shirt, came in the front door at that moment and stopped short, emitting a low 'wolf' whistle as he saw his wife.

She grinned at him in obvious pleasure, glancing down at her dress and giving a twirl to allow him the full effect. Smiling, she thought about her conversation with their antique dealer friend, 'Lucky Jack'. He had been more than thrilled to hear about the miraculous discovery of the old chest and the reinstatement of their Founder's Day celebration, promising to rustle up some clothing for them – and he sure did! Their costumes arrived in the mail three days later, and he charged them practically nothing. Sully was sure Jack couldn't have made a profit on the sale**,** and he made a mental note to mention it to him as Jack had promised to come to the celebration as Sully's guest.

"Michaela...ya look like you stepped right out of the journal and came walkin' down the stairs," Sully complimented, his eyes lovingly sweeping down her body and back up again to her face. "Ya look beautiful, sweetheart...and just like I picture _Michaela_ when we're readin' her journal."

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela responded as she allowed her eyes to travel the length of her husband's frame, hungrily admiring the way the buckskin pants hugged his attributes as if made to fit his body, the striped blue cotton shirt making him appear at once rugged yet gentle. For added effect, Sully had found a leather tool belt from days gone by, pleased to find that his tomahawk and large sheathed knife (which he had inherited from his father) fit perfectly. Several beaded necklaces completed his look.

After her twirl, the lady doctor glided over to her mountain man husband for a warm kiss and hug. Truly, if the walls could talk they would have said their builder and his wife had come back for a visit. At that moment, the modern couple was the spitting image of their ancestors - the only difference being the length of Sully's hair.

Several minutes later the kids and Matthew, in "old timey" clothes, made their way down the stairs to the living room. The girls and Brian were bubbling with excitement, with Matthew good-naturedly 'grousing' about looking 'stupid'. Michaela checked their outfits, pleased with the results – half thrift store finds and half creative work with a needle and thread.

Cloud Dancing, in native Indian clothing, stepped in the front door and for a moment became the center of attention. Sully teased him about the feathers hanging from leather ties in his long black hair and the long 'loin cloth' he wore over top of buckskin 'leggings'. Around his neck were several necklaces, some of beads, others of animal teeth, which he had inherited. Snowbird had UPS'd his outfit to him.

"Now I remember why I only wear this stuff during POWWOW week – it is uncomfortably warm! I definitely prefer my jeans and t-shirts," he returned with a grin.

"Now all we need is a time machine and we're all set for a trip back to 1872!" Sully quipped in amusement. Laughing and high-fiving in agreement, the troop happily made their way to the festivities – on their horses.

They arrived at the meadow and greeted their friends and neighbors as everyone began to gather for the first Founder's Day celebration any of the current residents had ever attended. Attendees came from all four directions, riding on horses, in old time wagons and carriages – and some simply walked if they lived close enough. Antique shops and thrift stores made good profit in the days leading up to the event. Getting into the spirit of the celebration, everyone came dressed (as close as they could) in period clothing and yes, much good natured complaining was bandied about concerning how uncomfortable they were in the soaring August heat!

First things first were pictures. They intended to include in the time capsule a photograph of the group attending the Founder's Day celebration, posed for a picture in their period clothing as closely resembling the old town photograph as they could make it (which Sully had brought from home and put on display on the table of Grace's apple cider stand). Also to be included in the trunk was a photograph of the attendees in their normal clothes, taken from the hot air balloon as everyone looked up and posed on the Fourth of July.

When the photos were finished, the girls and Brian immediately ran off to find their friends and compete in the various old-time games, such as sack races, three-legged races and more.

For the older boys there was a greased pig contest, although Matthew chose to opt out, surreptitiously glancing around for a certain pretty blond he had met at the Fourth of July celebration. For the adults there were the best pie and cake contest, a small rodeo, and square dancing with old time music and musicians, complete with professional square dance caller, Jeff Palmer from Colorado Springs. With his beard and wire rim glasses, he more than fit the bill.

Every family had brought picnic lunches and sometime after midday there was an impromptu horse race, which of course Sully and Prince won, to the boisterous cheers of his family.

The large 'memorabilia' chest stood open on a table the entire day and participants periodically came by to put an item in or to browse the items already inside. A dozen business cards attached to photos of the business and owner had been included – such as Robert E. and Grace, Jake and Theresa, and Dorothy and Loren. Ticket stubs to concerts and sporting events held in Colorado Springs had been tossed in, and Hannah put in a Hannah Montana CD. Matthew tossed in a baseball cap of the Colorado Rockies team. Cloud Dancing included a print out of the Northern Cheyenne's website which told the history of the native people from the time of the old chest to the present.

A video camcorder had been set up on a tripod to film the participants actually putting in their items, the video of course to be added to the chest and a copy kept. By the end of the day, the refurbished chest was quite full.

OOOOOOOOO

Later that evening as the sun began to set and the temperature finally started to cool off, Matthew, Sully and Loren were seated on hay bales watching the action as the band tuned up and people started to get into the dancing.

Matthew's eyes were once again drawn to the lovely blond girl sitting with her family across the dance floor from them. Wearing a soft green full-length dress with a wide scooped neckline, puffy sleeves and large ruffle of soft green lace at the neck, her smooth blond hair pulled back and cascading down her back, she was a vision of loveliness. He knew he'd never seen a prettier girl. For weeks he'd seen her at church, but hadn't had the nerve to go up and talk to her. Matter of fact, he hadn't spoken to her since he helped her down from the horse on the Fourth of July. Making up his mind, he cleared his throat casting a sideways glance at his father.

"Dad...could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sully answered, glancing around at the activity before turning his gaze on his son.

"Um...how...I mean...how do ya ask a girl to dance with ya?"

Sully smiled knowingly and exchanged a quick amused glance with Loren. Having seen Matthew talking to the cute blond at the Fourth of July celebration, and catching him just now gazing at her at this event, Sully had a pretty good idea which girl.

Trying to stifle his amusement, he answered logically, "You, ah, you say, 'would you like to dance?'"

"Well, uh...what if...what if she..."

Sully smiled and dropped his head for a second, and then glanced sideways at his son, one eye squinted shut against the setting sun.

Noticing his son's uncharacteristic fidgeting, he asked quietly, "What if she...says 'no'?"

Matthew met his father's eye and sheepishly let his mouth turn up in a half grin. "Yeah...somethin' like that."

"That's just the risk you gotta take, son," Sully answered steadily, but gently.

"How'd you ask _mom_ to go to that dance last Fourth of July?"

Sully thought for a moment, remembering how anxious he was to take his ladylove to the dance and the fact that they hadn't verbally declared their love yet. He remembered, also, the exact moment that he told her and how it had made him the happiest man in the world when she told him she loved him, too. Out loud, he said, "I said, _Michaela... would you do me the great honor of goin' to the dance with me?"_

Matthew and Loren chuckled softly as they imagined the scene as Matthew asked, "Who told you to say it like _that_?"

Sully grinned and snickered softly, meeting his son's eyes. "Your mom."

All three chuckled; each one knowing how proper Michaela could be at times.

Matthew remained seated, watching and thinking, as the band finished another song. Just then, he noticed several other boys casting glances at the pretty blond and his heart began to race, knowing he should just go do it before it was too late and someone else beat him to the punch.

Loren, watching the action from the other side of Sully, nonchalantly rose and moseyed over next to Matthew, idly chewing on a piece of straw. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he leaned over and whispered, "He who hesitates is lost."

"Huh?" Matthew reacted, turning quickly to look up at his 'pseudo grandfather.' Loren stared at him point blank and then motioned toward Ingrid with his eyes. "Get goin', boy. No time like the present."

Matthew swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Rising, he stood, straightened his clothes, patted down his hair (slicked back in Nineteenth century fashion), and began to make his way determinedly through the dancers to the object of his attention.

When he was out of earshot, the two men glanced at each other and snickered in good-natured understanding, fully remembering their sweaty nervousness the first time each of_ them_ had asked a girl to dance.

Just then, Robert E. sidled up to Sully, taking the seat Matthew had vacated. Loren greeted his friend and then excused himself to go and find Dorothy to ask her to dance.

"How's it goin' Sully?" Robert E. asked his friend.

"Everything's great Robert E. How 'bout yourself?"

"Oh we're fine, we're fine," he answered. Sully glanced at him, wondering what was on his mind, as he seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes nervously darting here and there.

"So...you guys...had any luck yet?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Any luck?" Sully asked, not understanding the question.

"You know..._makin' a baby_...?" Robert E. asked softly, glancing around.

Sully turned his eyes to the festivities, unconsciously scanning the crowd for his wife as he waited for her to return from retrieving her losing entry into the cake competition. "Nah, not yet."

Robert E. nodded. "Well...I been thinkin' about your problem and...I heard if the mattress ain't firm enough...well...that's why me and Grace ain't ever had no trouble. Our bed's hard as a rock!"

Sully's eyebrows furrowed**,** and he turned his head slowly to look at his friend. Robert E. returned the gaze, perfectly serious. Nodding at Sully as if his mission was accomplished, he added, "Think about it," and got up to go about his business.

Sully watched him go, chuckling and shaking his head in wonder. _What's next? Somebody gonna tell me we gotta make love standin' on one foot in a hail storm? _

Just then Michaela came into view**,** and he watched his beautiful wife gracefully move toward him carrying the remainder of her cake, smiling good-naturedly and taking a seat next to him on the hay bale. He leaned toward her for a sweet kiss. As he pulled back, he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"My kiss was funny?" she quipped, grinning at him.

"No, I was laughin' at somethin' Robert E. just said."

"Do tell," she prompted, gazing at him in curiosity.

Winking at her, he murmured, "In a nut shell...you ain't pregnant yet because our bed's too soft."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, gazing at him with one eyebrow raised.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nothin' sweetheart." Then standing, he bowed gallantly over her hand and asked in his best European accent, "Milady...would thou doest me the great honor of dancing with me?"

She rose to her feet and curtsied gracefully, batting her eyelashes effectively as she murmured, "I would be _most_ delighted, kind sir." Then leaning in to whisper in his ear, she added, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Giggling together like kids, Sully escorted his beautiful wife to the dance floor, unaware that just as the walls at the homestead witnessed history repeating itself, the trees of the meadow, their branches softly waving in the breeze, 'watched' the couple swaying together – the handsome mountain man in buckskins and the beautiful lady doctor in the light blue dress.

OOOOOOOOO

Across the dance floor, Matthew stood waiting for Ingrid to notice him standing next to her family. In a striped button up shirt and brown vest, he looked very handsome, although _he_ didn't think so. Finally, the pretty blond turned her head and saw him standing there, and smiled happily.

"Hello," she greeted sweetly.

"Hello," he managed; nervously moistening dry lips as he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, only to stop as it encountered the jell like substance which held it back. He quickly retrieved a bandana from his back pocket and wiped his hand.

She waited and for a moment as he just stood there. Then**,** remembering his father and grandfather's advice, he cleared his throat and just went for it.

"Um...would you like to dance?"

A dazzling smile illuminated her face as she gazed up at him. Truthfully, she had been stealing glances at him all day and had harbored a secret desire for him to ask her to dance. Her younger sisters giggled as she shyly looked down, then back up at him as she replied, "I'd love to."

Just then, the band ended the current song and announced that square dancing was about to start. The two young people glanced shyly at each other.

"Um...I don't know how to..." Matthew began.

"Me neither," Ingrid admitted as she watched the participants pair up in 'squares', everyone chuckling self-consciously. "But...I'm willing to _try_...if you are."

Matthew flashed her a half sneer grin and mumbled, "Sure," in a good imitation of his father.

Holding up a hand for him to take, she rose from the hay bale and they walked hand in hand out on to the floor, taking positions in a square with Michaela and Sully, Loren and Dorothy, and Robert E. and Grace.

Sully, grasping Michaela's hand, gave her a sexy wink and murmured, "Well...if we could learn the _Electric Slide_, I guess we can muddle through this..."

She chuckled and nodded as Jeff Palmer took the microphone.

"Okay folks, I brought along a couple of experienced square dancers who're gonna show ya the steps," he paused, pointing to the gaily dressed couple to his left. "I'll just start with a basic do-si-do. Now, when I say _bow to your partner or bow to your corner, _you do this," and the couple demonstrated. "Then I'll say, _swing your partner...or turn your corner...go left or go right...promenade...and allemande," _he instructed as the couple demonstrated each command and the participants followed suit.

"Now each of your squares has a head couple who've been shown the steps in advance. Head couples hold up your hands," he instructed. Hands went up all around the large dance area, with Loren and Dorothy holding their hands up, too. "You head couples do your best to keep the others in line. Okay, here we go!" he shouted as the drummer ticked off the beat and the instruments kicked into a clogging type song. Loren chuckled in response. "I hope _I_ remember all the steps and turns!"

**A/N: Go to Youtube and search for: ****watch?v=RZa59b-FWIk**** (It'll be the first result. This is a perfect video to help get you in the spirit of this, most of the people in this square dancing video don't really know what they're doing – but check out the guy with the yellow t-shirt, long hair in pony tail **_**and barefoot**_** – he's good and he knows it – he's a hoot!). Watch some or all of it, then if you leave the music running while you read the scene, you'll really get into the spirit of the fun! **

In the authentic style of days gone by, timed to the beat of the lively music, Palmer began calling the Do-si-do:

"Bow to your partner...bow to your corner,

All join hands, circle to the right,

_What he say?_ Circle left, go the other way,

Face your partner...face and swing...everybody swing and everybody dance,

On the corner allemande left,

Allemande right your partner...allemande left your corner."

It was a laughable sight all around the grassy dance floor as loosely formed "squares" twisted and turned, trying to follow the words, the lead pairs, and the couple still demonstrating the moves on the bandstand. Shouts of "Whoops! Sorry!", "Wrong way!", "Dang it!", "Over here!" and other exclamations were bandied about. Michaela began to get tickled at all the wrong turns they were making and the silly expression of concentration on her husband's face as he tried to use the correct hands and negotiate the turns – actually easy ones, but complicated for _him_ as he tended to overcompensate...turning too fast or passing up the next connection.

The caller kept going:

"Right hand to your partner, grand right and then we go,

It's all the way, go all the way around,

Keep on going and don't fall down,

Keep on going we're homeward bound,

When you're home do-si-do the partner back to back and swing.

Head couples swing...head couples go forward,

Up to the middle and back you go...forward again and do-si-do."

The confused couples slowly started to recognize the instructions sandwiched in with the crazy rhyming words of the call and began to have fun correctly executing the turns. Matthew and Ingrid, shy at first, began to warm to the dance and join in with the rest, giggling and laughing at themselves and the others. They had a good laugh when Sully ended up swinging Ingrid (who was his _corner_) around in a circle when the caller had clearly specified _swing your partner. _Michaela and Matthew laughed and shrugged good-naturedly and swung around together.

And the calling continued,

"Center four right hand star,

Once around in the middle do the town,

Quarter left with a left hand round,

You swing me and I'll swing you,

And promenade around you do,

And now the head, go forward and back,

Go forward again and do-si-do.

As Robert E. passed by Sully at one point, his face beaded with sweat, he hollered over the music, "Man, I don't get _this_ winded doin' _cardio_!"

"Tell me about it!" Sully replied, wiping the sweat from his own brow as he once again allemanded his corner and twirled his partner.

As the twirling, allemanding and promenading continued, the participants worked hard trying to keep up with their newly acquired skills. The ladies' long skirts, in a multitude of sizes and colors, gracefully twirled and swished in a beautiful array around the floor. The men found themselves having a great time, tapping their feet or patting a hand on their thigh to the music as they waited in between commands. Every person there felt almost transported back in time.

Sully looked over and chuckled at his Indian brother, gamely giving it all he had as he twirled and allemanded, his bowed legs in fringed leggings never looking more like he just dismounted from a horse. As they momentarily stopped back to back, the Indian quipped over his shoulder, "I am worn out! I must be getting old!" Sully burst out laughing, but before he could answer, the caller instructed to twirl your partner, Michaela gliding over and into his arms.

A few minutes later as the group promenaded the circle, Sully paired with Dorothy, she confidentially remarked, "Sully...I've been doing some research about you and Michaela's...problem..."

"Aw Dorothy, not you, _too_!" he groaned, wondering what sort of off the wall 'method" she was about to spring on him.

"I've read that you should both be eating plenty of red meat and salty snacks, such as pretzels, and both of you should eat plenty of fish and vegetables. And also," she paused and leaned toward him to speak into his ear, "You should try to make love in the afternoon during a full moon...while..._standing_," she finished, her face suddenly beat red and not from the exertion of the dance.

His mouth dropped open and before he could even begin to think of a come back for that, the promenade was over and he found himself back with Michaela, shaking his head in pure amusement. At her curious look, he murmured in her ear as he twirled her away, "Tell ya later."

As the song came to an end several minutes later and another set quickly began, the winded lovers bowed out and retired to the hay bales to 'sit this one out.'

Sully and Michaela slipped their arms around each other as they caught their breath, while they watched their friends and their son and his beautiful dance partner twirling and whooping and hollering on the dance floor. The parents exchanged more than one knowing glance as they observed their son in what was obviously shaping up to be his first 'crush'. Sully began to list in his mind things he might need to discuss with his son.

Michaela turned to her husband and asked nonchalantly, "What were you going to tell me?"

He grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. "Just another bit of pregnancy advice."

At her look, he leaned over for a quick kiss, his eyes caressing her face before leaning closer to murmur teasingly in her ear, "Well, we need to be eatin' red meat and pretzels, and durin' the next full moon...you and me need to spend the afternoon makin' love..._standin' up_...orders from Dorothy."

As Michaela turned three shades of pink and momentarily hid her face against Sully's shoulder, the two dissolved in good-natured chuckles, shaking their heads in amazement while exchanging grins and sitting back to clap and call encouragement to the dancers out on the floor as they chuckled at the silliness of some of these old wives tales.

In spite of their laughter, however, both knew deep in the recesses of their minds where they would find themselves, what they would be doing – and how – the next time a full moon appeared.

After all, they silently reasoned... _it couldn't hurt. _


	23. End of Summer and Vacation

**CHAPTER 23 – End of Summer and Vacation**

Sully climbed the porch steps the next day, anxious to take Michaela out to see, and hopefully swim, for the first time at the newly improved swimming lake. He and Cloud Dancing had just finished a final inspection, making sure all nails were fully hammered in and rough edges and corners sanded on the deck, bathhouse and other structures. His brother was at that moment sprinting down to the clinic to retrieve his swimming trunks.

"Michaela!" Sully called as he came in the front door.

"Up here!" she answered from somewhere above.

He followed her voice up the stairs and found her in their bedroom, busily working at changing their sheets.

Sully paused at the doorway and watched her, a dimpled smile gracing his face as he thought back to the previous October when he had found her changing the children's sheets upstairs at the clinic. His smile grew even bigger when he remembered the heated kisses which followed and the almost uncontrollable urge he had felt to sweep her off her feet and ravish her. The memory instantly began to stir him.

Michaela glanced over at him as she removed his pillowcase, effectively reading his mind. She remembered how they both had imagined the day he would walk in and find her changing the sheets on _their_ bed – and now it had happened.

Reacting to the memories, he asked softly, "Want some help?"

She grinned at him playfully. "I should say _no_, as I have a feeling if you help...we'll end up _unmaking_ the bed instead of making it."

He chuckled as he slowly walked forward. "Ya got a point there...how 'bout if I promise ta be good?"

She grinned at him, one eyebrow raised flirtatiously. "You're _always_ good."

He chuckled rakishly and shook his head as he reached to tug on one corner of the sheet. "Oooo, such a naughty mind you have."

She giggled in response as she tugged at the far corner of the sheet, already feeling those familiar tingles his nearness always created. "And what was naughty about that? I merely said you're always _good_..."

"Mmm hmm," he retorted, his eyes appreciatively caressing her body while tugging the last corner free and tossing the sheet into the pile on the floor. He noticed she was wearing his favorite of her summer tops, a white gauzy thing, her hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"But it was the _way_ you said it, you little vixen."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," she came back innocently, fluffing the clean sheet for him to grab.

"You don't, huh?" he murmured, ignoring the sheet as he began to slowly make his way around the bed, stalking her, his head lowered, eyes penetrating.

She glanced at his face**,** and her pulse sped up a notch as she valiantly tried to ignore the heat of passion already burning in his eyes.

"Now, now...you said you were going to _help_..." she began, turning to meet him as he reached her. He leaned toward her for a kiss**,** and she raised both hands to press against his chest, offering a half-hearted, "Sully...I have to finish this..."

He ignored her protests and gently grasped one wrist, then the other, slowly backing her to the wall as she softly sputtered, "Sully! I...we...its..." only to be effectively silenced as, grinning rakishly, his mouth descended on hers as he pressed her hands to the wall on either side of her head, their fingers automatically entwining. He pressed his body intimately into hers as he deepened the kiss, pleased to hear her sigh of surrender as she fully opened to receive him.

The kiss went on and on as the newlyweds' passion began to burn white-hot. Sully forgot everything that had been on his mind when he'd walked in the front door – the only thing on his mind now was the incredible feeling of his gorgeous wife's willing and compliant body as he sensuously pressed into her. He released her hands and their arms wrapped around each other tightly as their passion quickly escalated to that point of no return.

Michaela, soon mindless with desire for her husband, forgot it was the middle of the day...forgot their bedroom door was open...forgot everything except the wonderfully delicious feeling of her sensuous husband's lips, hands, and body. Without conscious thought, they both began feverishly removing pieces of the other's clothing, achingly craving to feel skin touching skin. Within seconds, his shirt, her top, his jeans, her Capri's, his underwear...then hers, were dropped or tossed haphazardly to the floor.

Sully pulled her again into his arms after he expertly rid her of her bra and reveled in the feel of her warm, velvety smooth skin melding with his tanned, hard muscled body.

"Oh Michaela...I love the way your skin feels...so warm and smooth..." he murmured as he pressed his lips to her cheek and that place behind her ear. She tipped her head back and to the side to give him free access to her neck. "_Oh, Sully_..." she moaned softly as his lips moved lower, his hands expertly caressing and kneading parts of her he knew craved attention the most.

Finally he turned and allowed himself to fall back onto the unmade bed with her landing on top of him, their kisses at fever pitch. Rolling back and forth, hands and lips caressing and kissing as they moaned with passion, Sully finally rolled Michaela to her back as she eagerly grasped his shoulders and readied herself to receive him. Just as he reached between them to join their bodies, in the midst of some very heavy breathing, Michaela thought she heard someone call Sully's name from downstairs.

She tapped him, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he rasped, trying to corral her mouth for another kiss. A few seconds later, they both heard Cloud Dancing's voice yell, "Sully!"

"Oh crap! I forgot..." Sully expelled in frustration.

"Forgot what?" Michaela squeaked, craning her neck around to look behind her at the door, fully expecting to see their Indian brother standing in the doorway.

Sully proceeded to bail out the side of the bed near the door, Michaela the other. She grabbed for her clothes and nearly fell over, both feeling like teenagers about to get caught. Sully tiptoed down the upper hall to the top of the stairs and peeked over the railing, only to see Cloud Dancing standing at the bottom gazing up at him.

"Oh...were you busy? I thought we were going swimming," he said with a perfectly straight face, not letting on that he had heard and figured out what was happening upstairs.

Sully mumbled, "Yeah, yeah...we'll be right down," and scurried back to the room as Cloud Dancing put his hands on his hips and dissolved in silent chuckles, shaking his head at his newlywed brother and sister-in-law who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Sully shut the door behind him and met eyes with his wife, who had made it to the other side of the bed and was struggling to put her pants back on – backwards. When she realized what she was doing, she let them drop to the floor, clamping her lips tight in an attempt to keep from bursting out laughing in embarrassment. Suddenly they fell into each other's arms and onto the bed as giggles overtook them.

"Oh Sully!" Michaela gasped. "What must he be thinking?"

Sully hugged her to him. "Don't worry about him, Michaela. All he's thinkin' right now is that you and me are two people head over heels in love and enjoy bein' together."

Somewhat placated, she murmured, "What did you 'forget'?"

Sully chuckled again. "I came in here to tell ya the swimmin' pond is all finished. Thought we'd take a swim today. The kids are already over there." At her look of alarm, he added, "Don't worry – Matthew's watchin' out for Brian. C'mon, get your swimsuit on...I can't wait to see what you think of what we built."

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh Sully! This is magnificent!" Michaela exclaimed when she saw the wonderfully enchanting improvements her husband had made to the idyllic pond and surrounding landscape. The private retreat had been turned into a paradise.

The kids, splashing each other and laughing raucously, called over, "Come on in Mom! The water's great!" Sully glanced quickly at them to make sure that Brian was wearing his swim vest. Michaela slowly nodded in answer as she looked around at the wonderfully peaceful haven Sully and Cloud Dancing, with Matthew's help, had created.

At the opposite end of the pond from the ten-foot waterfall, they had built a long, curved deck that extended out over the water several feet, perfect for lounging in the sun or jumping off. On the other side of the deck stood a lovely little beach hut with a gable roof, double doors with windows and a window on each side. Sully had left it natural except for a clear sealer to protect it from the elements.

As she gazed further around, mouth open in wonder, she took in the matching Adirondack chairs on the deck. Turning further she saw an arched bridge over the out-flowing creek, which led the way to the hot spring. In between the hot spring and the pond they had built an enchanting screened in gazebo, complete with fire pit nearby. "I figured you'd like someplace to get away from mosquitoes and things..." Sully offered.

Michaela couldn't believe it all. Turning to her husband, she breathed, "How did you..."

"Me, Matthew and Cloud Dancin' did most of it, but Robert E. and Jake helped with heavy stuff like roof trusses."

"This is...this is so much more than I even _dreamed_..." Michaela murmured in awe.

Sully exchanged very pleased and proud looks with Cloud Dancing, and then he grinned and took her hand, turning her toward the hut. Over the doors was a large plaque which read, "_Paradise...Sully Style_." She chuckled and flashed him a grin**,** and he winked in return. Opening one door, he allowed her to enter and followed.

Inside the hut, as Michaela breathed in the wonderful scent of freshly sawn wood, she immediately realized the building was larger than it appeared on the outside. "I built it a little larger so we can store things, like the chairs, in it for the winter." At her nod, he walked over to one wall. "Here's your changin' area," he said and with a flourish, pulled on a curtain, which hung on rings and chains suspended from a track in the ceiling. It formed a half circle with plenty of room inside for changing in private. There was even a built-in seat Michaela assumed was for putting on shoes. Sully grinned again when she mentioned that and reached down, lifting what turned out to be a lid.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?" she asked animatedly.

He nodded, grinning at her expression. "Yep...it's a privy." At her look of pleased surprise, he added, "I figured you girls would find it kinda rough to, well..._go_ in the woods, so I built this for ya. It's the same principle as in a camper..." she nodded understanding, knowing he was referring to the treatment chemicals.

She flashed her thoughtful husband a grateful smile. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," he murmured, thrilled that his plans to please his new wife were working so well.

Michaela looked around at the wonderful workmanship in the small building, the beamed ceiling, the table against one wall, and the array of brightly colored beach towels hanging from hooks on the opposite wall. There were also racks for storing toys and floatation devices. Under the table Sully had placed a large cooler to store lunch and snacks for a full day of lounging at their 'lake'. It seemed the guys had thought of everything!

Suddenly, she felt tears prick her eyes in sheer overwhelming emotion. Not wanting him to see, she turned toward one of the windows, gazing out at the kids splashing and laughing, trying to entice Cloud Dancing to join them.

"It...it needs sprucing up in here," she managed thickly as she reached out to touch one of the colorful towels.

Sully stepped toward her, a trifle let down at the change in her reaction. "Yeah, well...I figured you'd give it a woman's touch..." he paused as he watched her lower her head with her back to him and raise a hand to her face.

"Hey...," he murmured softly, placing his hands on her arms and gently turning her toward him. He was shocked to find tears in his beloved's eyes. "What...?"

She looked up at him then, sniffling. "Oh Sully...it's all just so wonderful! I can't believe it!"

He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, tipping his head back and grinning in relief as he gently pressed her head to his chest, running a hand softly over her hair in its intricate braid. "Aw mé'oo'o...sshhhhh...I was hopin' it would bowl you over...but I didn't expect ya to _cry_!" he teased as she pulled back and softly chuckled, wiping her eyes with one hand. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Ya ready to join the kids in the pond?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question. She sniffled again and nodded happily. "Yes. More than ready." Gazing up into his eyes, she suddenly became conscious of his nearness and their partial privacy as her hands gently gripped the firm muscles of his arms. Immediately, memories came to mind of watching her gorgeous husband pull a pair of cut off jeans and white muscle shirt on over his magnificent physique. The thought always crossed her mind when she saw him nude that he could have made a lot of money as a male model if he had so chosen – his build was so perfect, his hairy chest so alluring, his tanned skin so smooth and warm. She knew, though, that he'd much rather be galloping bareback on Prince than standing for hours in pose after pose of endless photo shoots, no matter what the pay. Thinking of him au natural, her eyes sparkled as visions of what they were doing before the interruption just minutes earlier came flooding into her mind.

He grinned down into her face as he effectively read her mind. One hand slowly rose to gently pull open the beaded ties of the white crocheted long-sleeved cover up she had slipped on over her suit. Raising both hands, he pushed aside the cover and slipped it off her shoulders, revealing a black and white polka dot ruffled tankini top with black bikini bottoms. He knew she owned more revealing swimsuits – he had even bought her a skimpy string bikini once on impulse, but in a flash he realized the wisdom of her choice as pride and admiration rose within him – she would be in a wet bathing suit in relatively close quarters with people other than just him - namely their teenage son and Indian brother.

He always thought her beautiful no matter what she wore, however – including one of his old work shirts. Even in this fairly conservative outfit she was wearing, he thought her absolutely adorable and positively fetching as he leaned over to indulge in his favorite pastime – kissing his delectable wife.

Just then they heard a loud squeal and meeting each other's eyes, hurried outside to see the kids laughing and playing with Wolf, who had happily jumped in the pond to join in the fun, creating quite a splash in the process. Brian let out an excited squeal as his Indian father scooped him up and tossed him across the pond. The little boy, wearing his swim vest, immediately popped back to the surface and paddled back for another toss amid delighted laughter and choruses of "Do it again, Cloud Dancing! Do it again!"

The parents glanced at each other and Sully managed a grin as he mentally shook off the last of the old fear. Wiggling his eyebrows, he murmured, "Shall we?" Quickly divesting himself of his shirt and slipping in the shallow end, he reached up a hand and helped Michaela into the water. She slid straight into his arms where he proceeded to steal a kiss.

Wishing to stop her parents from zoning out with each other as usual, however, Colleen tossed a ball their way, effectively splashing them both. "Why you!" Sully groused playfully, heading off after her in hot pursuit, much to her delighted squeals and Michaela's happy laughter.

Not to be outdone, Matthew grabbed hold of Hannah and gave her a toss, and the games were on.

The family spent the rest of the day there in marvelous fun as Sully had thought to bring food stuffs, including hot dogs to grill over the fire pit, sodas and other food, which he'd hid in a cooler in back of the pickup. It was truly a fun, stress-relieving, wonderful day at _Sully's Paradise_.

It was well past sunset before the happily tired family piled in the back of the pickup and slowly drove home.

OOOOOOOOO

The family made good use of their new recreation area over the next two weeks, even inviting friends over for a cookout and swim party for Matthew's sixteenth birthday – including Jake & Theresa and Robert E., Grace & the kids. Sully even allowed Matthew to drive the pickup home that night – albeit it was all on trails on their property.

It had been a long summer full of hard work, a few mishaps, and of course one death-defying incident, so the Sullys (including Cloud Dancing, as he is an honorary Sully) squeezed out every minute they could for play. Though Sully had quite a few end-of-the-season riding customers and Michaela had a good many patients, they still found time to escape to their watery playground.

The couple even took advantage of two opportunities to spend time alone at the lake, taking full advantage of the screened-in gazebo. Each time was magically special for them both. In the light of day their paradise was certainly beautiful, but at night it seemed to take on an ethereal quality with the moon shining on the water, the soft breeze and gentle sounds of crickets and other woodland creatures.

The second time was breathtakingly memorable, as each instinctively knew it would probably be the last time for the season. It put the icing on the cake for Sully, making him doubly glad for all the work he put into the gazebo.

Years of dreaming about what his perfect lady love would be like; hoping, wishing, longing for someone with which to share the things that are important to him came to fruition right before his eyes on that magical night. He knew that Michaela would rather not spend the night out in the open, but inside the gazebo she felt protected and safe – yet he could enjoy the outdoors. As they lay together in their private haven, making soft gentle love to the quiet sounds of the water and the breeze, Sully truly felt he had achieved every man's dream of the perfect life. As he brought his beautiful wife to complete sexual fulfillment that night, he vowed he would do everything in his power to protect and cherish what was his and his alone.

For Michaela, the beauty of what Sully had created on their private land and the time, effort and love he had lavished upon her with it was made all the more apparent as she luxuriated in his expert lovemaking that night. Normally an extremely private person, she felt completely at ease within their screened haven on the dark night and as the warm silky breeze caressed her skin she was hard pressed to hold back tears of pure sweet joy for this new life which God had seen fit to allow. As their lovemaking reached the familiar fever pitch, Michaela held on to her husband and cried out in sheer ecstasy and wonderment of the exquisite perfection of her life with this extraordinary man.

As they lay afterwards in each other's arms and drifted to sleep in delicious comfort under their courting blanket, she vowed once again that she would do everything in her power to keep him from emotional harm or sadness and to cherish him with every ounce of strength she possessed.

OOOOOOOOO

The two weeks flew by and suddenly it was the weekend before the last week of August – the week of vacation to the Reservation and Cloud Dancing returning home.

This year, since there were many more than just two going on the trip, it was decided that only Cloud Dancing would make the flight with Chuck Larson while the six Sullys would take the Escalade and make the ten hour drive. After arranging for Robert E. to keep an eye on the house and take care of the animals and Wolf, they piled into the Escalade bright and early Monday morning and headed north.

It was an uneventful trip for the seasoned travelers, the children all occupying themselves with books or DVDs. Halfway there, the family stopped for lunch at an Applebee's in Casper, Wyoming before getting back in the Escalade and continuing north.

As they crossed into Montana on US-212, Sully suddenly slowed and pulled off onto a fire access road.

"Where are we going?" Michaela asked.

"You'll see," was all he would say.

"Sully!"

He glanced at her with a grin. "There's somethin' I wanna show ya."

After about ten minutes, they came to the end of the path and Sully parked, instructing everyone to get out and follow.

Hannah chuckled. "This'll knock your eyes out." After a few minutes of walking, they came to the crest of a ridge and suddenly, the valley opened up below them magnificently.

"Oh Sully...this is breathtaking! What is it?" Michaela breathed in awe.

"It's the Tongue River Valley and the Powder River Basin," he answered softly, letting his eyes caress the beautiful land before them.

Each member of the family gazed at the evergreen trees dotting the slope going down, small hills and dips, green trees, a meandering road, the river snaking along in twists and turns on the valley floor, and the horizon stretching as far as they could see.

"Is _this_ the reservation?" Matthew asked.

"Part of it. The river forms the eastern boundary of the 444,000-acre reservation. We've still got a little ways to go. I just wanted you all ta see this because the Tongue River Valley may soon be dotted with thousands of methane wells, waste water impoundments, roads and drill rigs, if the government has its way."

"Oh Sully! Surely they wouldn't..." Michaela gasped, turning to look into his eyes, noting the frustration there.

"Well...the tribe and the public's been fighting it for over three years, so..." he groused, then seeing he had dampened his family's joy with the news, he forced himself to smile, saying, "We'll beat 'em...they'll see the light, I'm sure."

After a few more minutes of just drinking in the beautiful view, Sully murmured, "Well, come on guys, I wanna get to the house before dark."

The family climbed back in the SUV and got back on US-212, driving until, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, they saw a green and white official sign which read: **ENTERING NORTHERN CHEYENNE INDIAN RESERVATION.**

"We're here!" Colleen squealed, clasping her sister's hand. Glancing over at Hannah, she added, "The whole week you were here last year, I kept trying to imagine what it looks like..."

Hannah laughed good-naturedly. "Oh _this_ is just the boundary line," she explained as all of them gazed at the vast empty land stretching before them, only the road they were on breaking up the terrain.

"You'll see when we get to Lame Deer – there are streets and shops and schools and churches just like back home..."

"_Lame Deer_?" Colleen repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah – that's the name of one of the towns...the one Cloud Dancing lives in...and it's kind of the capital...right Daddy?"

"That's right, honey," he responded, flashing a proud look and wink over at Michaela. "Lame Deer is where the tribal headquarters are located."

Sometime later, they reached the outskirts of Lame Deer and passed under a large vinyl sign that stretched from one side of the street to the other. It read: 2009 NORTHERN CHEYENNE CHIEF'S POWWOW & RODEO. RODEO PRIZE MONEY $20,000.

"Twenty thousand dollars! Dang! That's a lot of money!" Matthew exclaimed.

"You ought to get in it Dad." "Yeah Daddy! You'd win!"

Sully glanced in the rearview to meet his children's eyes in gratitude of their confidence in him, but shook his head. "Can't. The games and contests are only for full-blooded Cheyenne. No Vé'ho'e, _white man_, allowed," he answered good-naturedly. "That don't mean we can't root for our friends, though. Cloud Dancin' won his share of rodeos in the past; matter of fact...that's how he got the down payment for his house after he and Snowbird married."

"Are we almost there, Daddy? I gotta go to the bathroom," Brian piped up, looking anxiously out of the Escalade's windows.

Sully chuckled and glanced over at his wife who was shaking her head in amusement of a typical _Brian_ remark. He looked into the rearview at his son. "Yeah Brian. Cloud Dancin' lives on a street just past the town. 'Bout five minutes."

As Sully waved greetings to friends they passed, he familiarly negotiated the several turns it took to reach Cloud Dancing and Snowbird's modest but neat three bedroom frame home. On the way, Michaela and the children looked around with interest at the shops, stores and rows of neat houses that make up the town of Lame Deer. She noticed the clever street names such as Cheyenne Avenue, Little Coyote Road, Eaglefeather Drive, Dullknife Lane, Soldier Gulch Road, Yelloweyes Drive and Sweet Medicine Road.

Sully turned the Escalade onto Sweet Medicine Road and followed it around several curves, past rows of neat houses, each one with solar panels on the roofs. Finally coming to the last house in the row, Sully pulled in the drive. Michaela could see open land and lush evergreen trees stretching out invitingly behind the house.

Just then the front door opened and a very excited Snowbird came out, followed closely by a very relaxed and happy looking Cloud Dancing.

"My brother, I see that you have made the trip in one piece," the Indian greeted Sully as the mountain man stepped from the vehicle and stretched his tired muscles. Sully reached over and grasped Cloud Dancing's arm in their traditional greeting.

"Sure did. Did we give you guys enough time to get reacquainted?" he teased as he reached to give Snowbird a hug. "Hey sis. How are ya? You're lookin' good," Sully greeted his Cheyenne sister-in-law, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I am fine, Sully...although I probably will not sleep well tonight, having to once again share a bed with _this_ one...he is such a bed hog," she teased, exchanging grins and silent husband/wife messages with her long absent spouse. Sully grinned as he watched them, able to tell by their body language that they had, indeed, spent the afternoon getting _reacquainted_.

"I could say the same for _you_, woman," the Indian softly teased back, wrapping an arm around his wife and hauling her against his side for an affectionate kiss. To Sully, and Michaela who had just rounded the truck to greet her friend, it was more than obvious that these two were very much in love. It crossed Michaela's mind that she would be devastated if Sully wanted to spend the entire summer away from her and wondered again why Cloud Dancing did so every year.

Hannah, Colleen and Matthew climbed out and Hannah quickly began showing her brother and sister around the very familiar home and neighborhood, hurrying them over to several of her friends who had seen the Escalade drive by and came over in curiosity.

Brian opened his door and hopped out, coming to stand next to his mother and tugged impatiently on her shirt. "Mom..."

Michaela placed an arm around his shoulders and looked to Snowbird apologetically.

"Snowbird, I'm afraid Brian needs to use your..."

The woman smiled understandingly and ushered her friend and honorary nephew into her home. "Down that hall, first door on the right Brian," she gently instructed. The little boy wasted no time.

Michaela stood just inside the front door, gazing around at Cloud Dancing and Snowbird's clean, neat home. Decorated very simply, with traditional Cheyenne accoutrements, the atmosphere was warm and inviting. The living room held a comfortable couch, rocker, and large pillows on which to lounge. A fireplace at one end had obviously seen much use during the frigid Montana winters, although at present it was scrubbed clean and decorated with pots of native flowers. The large mantle held many trophies and awards, while a large artistic array of feathers, arrows and leather "medicine" pouches graced the wall above it. The walls held many historical photos and pictures, shelves with Cheyenne crafts, beadwork, and leatherwork. Artfully arranged on one wall was a beautifully designed lady's shawl in colorful blues and yellows, with long elegant fringe.

"Your home is lovely, Snowbird," Michaela complimented sincerely.

"Thank you, Michaela. But it is just a simple home. We are not fancy people," she added with a self-conscious smile. "But come, I will give you the _grand tour."_ Walking together through the house, Snowbird showed her friend her brightly colored kitchen – a _country_ kitchen decorated in reds and yellows, a large oak table with six chairs gracing one end. Down the hall were the bathroom, master bedroom, home office, and spare bedroom. Michaela paused at the latter, picturing Sully lying on the bed in that room as he spoke in low romantic tones to her on his cell phone.

Making their way back to the living room, Michaela grinned at her friend and walked toward the fireplace mantel. "Wow, so many trophies," she murmured, reading the bases of each, which included several for first place in rodeos for Cloud Dancing, First Prize in Traditional Dancing for Cloud Dancing and two for something called "Fancy Shawl" for Snowbird, and even a Miss Northern Cheyenne sash.

"Miss Northern Cheyenne? Wow Snowbird, I'm impressed," Michaela teased.

"Well, I did win some money with that...but the best thing it brought me was Cloud Dancing's attention," she added with a woman-to-woman twinkle in her eye. Both ladies dissolved in chuckles.

Glancing out the front window and noting the others seemed to be occupied, Michaela decided to voice her earlier thought. Turning to her friend, she began, "Snowbird, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Michaela," the Indian woman responded, holding out a hand to invite her friend to sit with her on the couch.

Making herself comfortable, Michaela continued almost hesitatingly, "Does it ever bother you that Cloud Dancing spends every summer in Colorado Springs?"

Snowbird smiled knowingly, completely understanding her friend's wonder at the seemingly unusual situation.

"I miss him, of course – but I understand and accept that Cloud Dancing and Sully share a deep bond that transcends race, time, or miles. That just as you and Sully are soul mates, as are Cloud Dancing and I – _they_ are mates, brothers, and best friends to a depth that few men or women ever achieve with another person."

Michaela nodded in understanding, having witnessed the extraordinary connection between the men, the way they could look at each other and almost communicate silently.

"I admit, it took me some time to understand this..." the Indian woman continued thoughtfully, "but I have seen Cloud Dancing when he has been apart from his brother too long. There is an emptiness inside of him that nothing can fill. Even though they talk on the phone nearly every day during the winter, it is not enough. The webcam helped, but even that does not take the place of just _communing_ together. They _need_ to spend time together, even if they do nothing but sit together in silence. I think it is similar to their need for being outdoors, riding horses, communing with nature. It is just something they _need_ and cannot live without – for very long."

"The history of their friendship _is_ truly amazing..." Michaela began thoughtfully.

"They have known each other their whole lives. Their fathers shared a similar relationship, and also their fathers before them."

"Yes...all the way back to the original Sully and Cloud Dancing, as we have read about so much in the journal..."

Snowbird nodded. "Exactly."

Smiling at her friend, she continued, "This bond between them became even stronger once Cloud Dancing lost his sister...and Sully lost his family. The two years that Sully spent on the road running from the grief of losing his loved ones was very hard on Cloud Dancing. He and I were not yet married, but I watched him worry himself sick over his brother's emotional state and his physical safety, having no idea the condition of either," she paused as remembered images surfaced of her stoic fiancé standing with arms folded, staring off into the distance as he prayed for the safety of his friend.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "When Sully finally showed up here after going missing for all that time, they cried in each other's arms - Cloud Dancing from relief and love for his best friend**,** and Sully because he was still grieving the loss of his parents and brother. His healing process did not truly begin until he spent time with Cloud Dancing. He stayed here on the reservation three months before he felt he could return to face the empty home that had once held so much joy and contentment for him. "

As the women talked, they both gazed out the window at their husbands deep in conversation. Michaela realized she had never analyzed the extraordinary relationship between the two men before. She also realized that she herself did not have the equivalent in her own life. Sure she was close to her sister Rebecca, and she'd had friends, such as Charlotte, that she cared about – including now Grace, Snowbird and Dorothy – but she knew none of those relationships ran as deep as the amazing connection between her husband and his Indian brother. In a way, she envied them such a blessing.

"We are lucky women, you know...to have such men as husbands. They are men who care deeply about the people they love," Snowbird remarked softly, her eyes caressing her husband's profile from afar as he laughed at something Sully said.

"Yes, I know. I thank God every day that He gave me Sully," Michaela answered softly, her eyes still trained on the handsome man in the driveway. "I promise you, Snowbird...I will never take him – or his love – for granted. And...I will never try to keep him away from his brother," she added and flashed a smile at her friend. "Not that I would stand much of a chance at that anyway."

Snowbird glanced at her thoughtfully. "Oh he would try his best to please you on that issue...as he did with Abby. It was the source of many arguments between them. She could not stand my husband," she added conspiratorially.

Before Michaela could ask for more details, Sully and the others entered through the front door, effectively ending the friends' private conversation. Both women rose and went to their husbands for a warm kiss and hug, which the men happily supplied.

Some time later after everyone had eaten a leisurely supper of traditional Cheyenne dishes such as Indian Fry Bread, Indian Tacos, Grilled Steak Quesadillas, and delicious persimmon cake, the group settled together in the living room to teasingly fill Snowbird in on _Cloud Dancing_ stories from the long summer.

The stories did turn serious at one point, however, when Matthew mentioned his Indian mentor's cool-headedness when the rattler had cruelly struck his friend and brother. Knowing, of course, her husband's family history, the wise Indian woman merely gazed into her spouse's eyes and gently remarked, "Sully could not have been in better hands than those of Cloud Dancing and Dr. Mike." Moments ticked by as the couple shared silent thoughts before Cloud Dancing changed the subject to a happier one, that of _Sully's Paradise._

Finally when the clock on the wall chimed eight o'clock, Snowbird stood to her feet. "I know that you all are bound to be tired after your long drive, so please let me show you to your accommodations," she offered as her husband smiled proudly, pleased that his wife had gone the extra mile to ensure their guests' comfort.

"I've put Hannah and Colleen in the spare room...and Matthew and Brian in the office on the trundle bed," she explained as the group moved down the hallway.

"What's a _tundle_ bed?" Brian asked.

Snowbird chuckled, "_Trundle_ bed, Brian, and that is a bed that has another bed underneath that you can roll out when needed."

"You can? Wow that's neat!" the little boy exclaimed as he watched her do just that.

As the kids plopped into their rooms to get settled for the night, Sully turned to his brother in question, surprised that he and Michaela were not given the spare room.

"So...where are _we_ gonna sleep...?"

Snowbird indicated for them to follow her back down the hall to the kitchen and opened the back door, grinning when Michaela gasped in surprise. Sully laughed out loud and turned to give Cloud Dancing a high-five.

As Michaela turned her eyes to her husband, Sully explained, "That teepee has been in Cloud Dancin's family for years...when was it made...do you know?" he asked his brother.

Cloud Dancing shrugged, "I do not. It was used many times over the years for ceremonies and as a sweat lodge. I do know that your father and mine camped in it as boys...and I am almost positive that their fathers did also."

"Yeah that's right. Well, every year when my brother and me were kids and we'd come with our parents for visits, they'd put this up and let us sleep in it. Oh man, the great times we had in that teepee...stayin' up all night talkin', laughin', tellin' stories...the three of us..." he paused and exchanged a look with his brother as they both thought of Brandon and how they each still missed him. Michaela slipped her hand into Sully's and gave it a gentle squeeze, which he returned, flashing her a smile as well.

All four adults then went outside to the canvas structure. Sully ran his hand over the bright red decorations around the entrance.

"Man, it still looks good, after all these years," he murmured, admiring the workmanship.

"Oh, I must tell the truth...I had it spruced up and the colors redone last month," Snowbird confessed as Sully nodded, gazing at the red, brown and white geometric patterns painted on the canvas.

"Well...go on in," Snowbird encouraged, touching a gentle hand to their backs and giving them a small push. Sully stood to the side and allowed Michaela to enter first.

"Oh Sully, I love it!" Michaela exclaimed as she entered and gazed around the surprisingly large space. Several lanterns had been lit; softly illuminating the inside while the canvas shell glowed with the penetrating light and colors of the setting sun. It was a large teepee, measuring eighteen feet across at the base. An inside lining extended down from the sides six feet and turned under to seal out drafts; it was beautifully decorated in the same design as the outside. Michaela gazed up at the support poles, taking in the multi-colored stripes and geometric designs in the canvas as Sully watched her face, enjoying her reactions.

Glancing around the large area, Michaela noticed a full size mattress on the floor at one side, covered in a brightly decorated Indian blanket. Around the circle stood a chair, draped in another brightly colored blanket, a large flat rock serving as a table, and a couch-like piece on the opposite side from the bed, also beautifully covered. Indian feathers and other decorations hung from the support poles and Snowbird had even placed plants and other accoutrements around to give it the feeling of a home. On the ground were hand made rag rugs of various sizes and colors.

Just then Michaela saw that their luggage had been brought in and she realized their friends had given them a private _house_ for the duration of their stay.

She ducked back through the opening and hugged her Indian friend. "Thank you, Snowbird – everything is just beautiful!"

"You are most welcome, Michaela," Snowbird replied as she returned the hug, glowing with pleasure at her friend's warm reaction to her efforts. "We hope you will thoroughly enjoy your stay with us."


	24. Touring the Reservation

**CHAPTER 24 – TOURING THE RESERVATION**

Michaela snuggled into Sully's arms on the soft mattress, inhaling the earthy scents surrounding the bed in their rustic vacation abode while lazily listening to the plaintive call of crickets and other night sounds.

"No bugs can get in here...can they?" Michaela asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

Sully laughed, knowing how much his wife disliked small creatures that jumped or crawled. "If anything does, I'll kill it for ya, okay?"

"See that you _do_," she returned, pushing against his chest playfully.

He laughed again. "I can't understand it, sweetheart – you're a hundred times bigger than they are..."

"I don't care! I..." she sputtered.

"I know, I know...I'm just teasin'. Don't worry. I'll be your knight in shining armor," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly as he felt her begin to settle down again.

After a few minutes, Michaela murmured, "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Snowbird told me something..." she paused, suddenly unsure she should ask him.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"...I know we said we wouldn't talk about our ex-spouses anymore, but..." she began, hesitantly.

"But what, sweetheart?" At her further hesitation, he hugged her to him tighter. "You know you can say _anything_ to me, don't ya? We're not gonna be the type of couple that keeps secrets – even if it's just about thoughts..." he encouraged.

Michaela nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, she told me that Abby couldn't stand Cloud Dancing...and I wondered..._why_."

He nodded, thinking back to those miserable days. "That's right. At the time I couldn't understand it – I mean – who would _not like_ Cloud Dancing? But later I understood. He saw through her disguise. He knew what she was like deep down and she hated him for it."

"_How_ did he know?"

"He just _does_. He's got this uncanny ability to almost look inside a person and see what they're really like. It's amazin'," he murmured, gently nuzzling her hair.

"Well, _you_ can do that too – you saw right through Tom Drexler, when it passed _right over_ me," she reminded him, angling her neck a little to glance at his profile.

He smiled and caressed her arm lovingly. "Well, that was just one time...most of the time I tend to give people the benefit of the doubt," he countered modestly.

"Did she ask you not to see him?" Michaela probed further, remembering her Indian friend's words.

Sully smirked. "Ask? More like _demanded_."

"What did you _do_?"

"I did as she said, stayed home...and he didn't come to Colorado Springs either...and I'll tell ya, she and I had some pretty bad arguments about it." Michaela stayed quiet, silently encouraging him to continue.

Deciding how much to say, he began, "You _know_ me and her eloped, right?"

Michaela nodded, not telling him that Loren had once told her all about that.

"Well, after we were married we drove up here so I could introduce her to everybody. Oh man, she embarrassed the fire out of me. Complained about _everything_ – the food, the house, the weather - insulted my friends, insulted Cloud Dancing's parents', acted like a total bi..., well, you know," he mumbled.

"Yes," she nodded understandingly.

"She told me, _real loud_ so he could hear in the next room, that she didn't want _that Indian_ to come and stay with us."

"Oh Sully, how awful!" she reacted sympathetically, imagining the shame he felt that his wife acted like that toward his best friend.

"She kept on badgering me till I finally put her in the car and took her back home. I was so mad I came _this_ close to slappin' her face," he finished, holding his hand up with his thumb and first finger touching.

"My goodness," she breathed, hugging him closer as he steered himself back to the present, each enjoying their nearness and peaceful companionship for several minutes.

Entwining her bare leg intimately between his and softly caressing his chest, she asked, "So, have you always done this? Stayed with each other?"

He smiled in sheer happiness to have such a beautiful, caring wife. Feeling even more grateful after talking about his ex, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, absently smoothing strands of her hair and letting them run through his fingers like silk.

"Yep, see... him and his dad used to come to Colorado Springs and stay with us for half the summer, and then we'd stay with him and his parents the other half. Our dads were the best of friends, just like me and Cloud Dancing...they could just about finish each other's sentences," he added with a chuckle. "Our moms would just sit back and shake their heads at some of their antics. The last time we were all here together was the summer I was seventeen, my brother was nineteen, Cloud Dancin' was eighteen." He paused for a moment before adding, "The next year was the summer I graduated from high school, and..." He stopped, not wanting to go on, but Michaela understood – it was the summer Sully's parents died in the crash and then his brother was killed. She knew that after that, Sully just 'ran' for two years.

"The last year my family visited was the year Snowbird won Miss Northern Cheyenne," he continued with a fond smile. "I remember Cloud Dancin's face when he first saw her up there on the stage, I thought his eyes were gonna bug out of his head!" he chuckled.

"Was she pretty?" Michaela asked impishly, just to see her husband's reaction.

"_Pretty_ don't even come _close_! She was knock-out gorgeous!" he responded, topping it off with a low 'wolf' whistle. "Evening gown competition, mmm mm – and, swim suit competition - oh my gosh. Believe me, she had every teenage guy on the reservation followin' her around like a pack of wolves. And I remember her sayin' she didn't think she'd win – but she beat all the other girls hands down! She always was quiet and modest," he added in fond respect for his brother's wife.

"What about _you_? Were _you_ in the pack that followed her around?" she asked teasingly.

"Sure I thought she was beautiful, but I could see right away she'd rung Cloud Dancin's bell. I just had a great time teasin' him." Laughing, he added, "I kept it up till he sneered at me one day to _hoón-__ma-htse! - _Shut your mouth."

Michaela chuckled and rolled her eyes at the things guys do. "Had he never met her before? Lame Deer isn't that big..."

"Oh, she grew up in Ashland, about 20 miles west. Her parents still have a small farm there. I've met 'em, they're real nice people."

"She told me she won money in the contest..."

"Yep, and with that money she paid her tuition to go to college."

"College? Where?"

"Here in Lame Deer – Chief Dull Knife College. It's real nice, state-of-the-art," he explained, making a mental note to take her to see it. "They went to college together. Cloud Dancin' paid for his by winnin' the rodeo that year. Snowbird took Early Childhood Education and he took Computer Technology. They dated all through college and married after they graduated. At first they lived with Cloud Dancing's parents, then the next year he won the rodeo again and they made a good down payment on this house."

Michaela nodded, thoroughly enjoying learning her friends' history. Suddenly**,** she shivered and snuggled in further, feeling a slight chill in the air. Sully immediately reached down and pulled the blanket up over them, making sure his wife's shoulders were covered. She relaxed against him with a comfortable sigh.

Wanting to learn more about their hosts/friends, she continued, "When did Cloud Dancing's parents die?"

Sully took in a breath and tilted his head back on the pillow, gazing up at the lodge poles above their heads, barely illuminated in the dim light of a single lantern.

"About five years ago...his dad got a job at the electric plant in Colstrip, just north of the reservation. He got hurt on the job...there were some white men that worked at the plant, real losers, _Indian haters_. He got in an argument with 'em one night and three of 'em jumped him in the parking lot. Beat him real bad. Another worker found him and called an ambulance and he was able to tell who did it. They rushed him to a hospital but he lapsed into a coma...he died a week later. And yes, the government actually did something right – all three men were given long prison sentences."

Michaela shook her head, her heart heavy with sympathy for her brother-in-law.

"What happened to his mother?" she asked quietly.

Sully took in another breath, their conversation having turned sad for him, as he had loved Cloud Dancing's parents dearly. They had taken over and been his 'surrogate' parents after his had died**,** and it was their home he had stayed in when he had come back off the 'road'. He remembered crying in Bright Feather's arms and her holding him like a child, softly singing a Cheyenne lullaby as he fought to recover from his parents' and brother's deaths. Deep in memories, he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the soft fringe on the blanket covering Michaela's shoulder.

"She...she went crazy with grief, wouldn't leave his grave, stayed out there for two days, in the snow, lying on the dirt mound, weepin'. Cloud Dancing couldn't get her to leave it." He paused, his eyes beginning to burn with tears as the awful memories flooded back. "Finally we picked her up and _carried_ her away, but by then she was sick with pneumonia. She died about two weeks later in the hospital...I think mostly from a broken heart."

"Oh Sully!" Michaela whispered in shock and sympathy as he lapsed into silence again.

"As soon as I had heard about his dad, I left Hannah with Loren and drove straight here, stayed a month. I'd never seen Cloud Dancin' so down. He was real close to both his parents. It took everything Snowbird and me had, plus a lot of prayer, to keep him from goin' over the edge with grief. What happened was a dirty shame," he added bitterly.

"That's terrible. Poor Cloud Dancing!" she murmured softly, her heart saddened to think of her gentle Indian friend going through such heartbreak.

"Yeah. It was a bad time. The only time that I've ever seen murder in his eyes. He wanted so bad ta go after those guys that beat his dad. We almost couldn't talk him out of it, especially after his mom passed. Snowbird and me talked, begged, yelled, argued – everything we could think of tryin' to talk sense to him. Me and him even got into a big fight over it," Sully recalled, picturing the scene, the two of them face to face just outside the back door of the hospital where Sully had grabbed onto his brother's arm and dragged him to a halt. Sully had been trying to get Cloud Dancing to go with him to the authorities and do things legally - to trust the white court system.

_Looking into his brother's pain filled, angry eyes, Sully declared, "You've gotta trust me, let the courts handle this."_

"_NO! You've turned against us! You're taking the side of people who don't care if we __**die**__! They beat us and leave us in the __**dirt**__!" Cloud Dancing snarled into Sully's face. _

"_No, you're the one that's turned. You used to be __**fair**__. You taught me not to __**hate**__! Now you're blinded by anger – open up your eyes Cloud Dancing..." Sully argued, grasping Cloud Dancing's arms to try and get him to understand. Cloud Dancing reacted with irrational rage, shoving Sully away. Slammed against the side of the building, Sully turned back, now enraged himself._

_He charged at his brother, barreling into him, both of them landing in the dirt. They could hear Snowbird screaming their names, but their rage had escalated past the point of reason. Sully, straddling his brother on the ground, got him by the throat, choking him. Others in the reservation came running; yelling in Cheyenne for the men to stop. Snowbird tried to pry Sully off of her husband, but one of the tribal leaders pulled her back, motioning for her not to interfere. _

_Cloud Dancing roared in anger and struck out violently, throwing Sully to his back and jumping onto him, returning the treatment, his long black hair wild with dirt and leaves, looking for all the world as if intent on choking the life out of his best friend. They rolled two more times with Cloud Dancing ending on top. He raised one of Sully's legs in a wrestling grip as if intent on breaking it, both of them grunting and growling in unreasoning anger. _

_Snowbird could stand no more. She screamed, "Cloud Dancing STOP! What are you __**doing**__? You should be ashamed! You call this man your __**brother**__?"_

_That got through the blind anger and Cloud Dancing looked over his shoulder at his wife, then shoved Sully away, almost in disgust. Sully lay on the ground, looking toward his brother as if in shock, wondering how such anger had risen between the two of them. Cloud Dancing, panting with exertion, glared at his brother as he sat on the hard ground, both of them dirty and cold. The Indian made as if to rise..._

"Finally Snowbird threw herself at Cloud Dancing's feet, hysterical, and told him she _knew_ if he went after the men, he'd end up dead too. That was his breakin' point. To calm her down, he promised her he wouldn't, and after that he started to heal. Thank God, cause I was at my wits' end," Sully finished.

"Oh Sully, how horrible...how did you two ever make up after that?" Michaela questioned thoughtfully.

He glanced into her eyes and shrugged. "It wasn't hard...later that day, I think, we each kinda said _I'm sorry_, he hugged me, thanked me for knockin' some sense into him, and we just went on," he explained matter-of-factly, the depth and strength of his relationship with his brother never having been in jeopardy.

"Your friendship with him...I've never seen anything like it. I wish I had such a friend," she murmured softly, her forehead snuggled to his neck as she stared across the shadowy teepee.

"I guess I _am_ lucky at that...maybe I take it for granted sometimes, since we've always had each other..."

"Since you were babies..." she murmured, the word causing a small ache in her heart.

"Yep."

She leaned back and gazed into his eyes in the soft light. "I want you to know..._I_ love him too – both of them – and I give you my word I'll never do or say anything to hurt either of them."

"Mé'oo'o," he breathed, lifting a hand to softly touch her face. "You don't have to say that...I know how you feel – you and me are soul mates, remember? Besides that...it's not in your character to hurt another human being. It's one of the things I love about you. It's what makes you such a good doctor...and wife...and mother."

He leaned in then and softly pressed his lips to hers, the feeling of her warm body entwined with his having worked its magic long before. She melted into him in instant response, breathing in his wonderfully familiar scent and luxuriating in his expert ministrations.

Breaking their heated kiss minutes later, she clutched him tightly. "Sully..._ please_ give me a baby tonight," she whispered breathlessly, her forehead touching his. "I want so badly to be pregnant with your child."

"I want that too, sweetheart," he whispered as he positioned them for loving. She gasped in pleasure as he quickly joined their bodies, and then joined their hands on the pillow on either side of her head, their fingers entwining tightly. Supporting himself on his forearms as he hovered above her, he stared down into her eyes as he sensuously made love to her, his expression one of both intense adoration and fierce determination, as if he could by sheer force of his will _make_ the conception of their baby happen.

"I love you," he whispered as his breathing and movements quickened.

"I love _you_," she echoed. Unable to close their eyes or look away, they stared deep into each other's souls. The depth of adoration each one encountered there was enough in itself to cause a catching of breaths, a pounding of hearts and a bursting of delicious tingles throughout their bodies.

As their lovemaking waxed faster and deeper, barreling toward simultaneous combustion, each recognized in the other's widening eyes the approaching reward and it served to push them both over the edge. Suddenly releasing her hands and cupping her head in his palms, Sully dropped his upper body to hers and buried his face in her neck as he strove to bring her to ultimate pleasure. As his orgasm burst forth in full force, he groaned in response to the sheer magnitude of sensations wracking his body.

Michaela's hands moved to grip her husband's sides as she reached her own pinnacle. Mindful of the thin walls of their 'room', she opened her mouth, but only emitted a whispered scream of sheer reaction as she felt her inner muscles contracting around him, straining upward as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy.

Then it was over and the lovers collapsed together, her silky hair clinging to their damp faces and necks as they gasped for breath and whispered to each other private sensual compliments meant for no other ears.

Minutes later, their breathing slowing, Michaela whispered to the heavens, "Please God, let it happen tonight...even right now."

Sully slowly rolled to one side and gathered her to his chest, silently agreeing with her prayer, knowing he'd given it everything he had and more in his efforts to grant the desire of her heart – of both their hearts.

Kissing her cheek softly, he drew in a deep shuddering breath as he relaxed, whispering teasingly, "Somebody told me the other day...we should put a pillow under your hips afterward to...help the spermies get where they're supposed to go."

Michaela chuckled at his playfulness. "Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What are we waiting for then?" she teased impishly.

He grinned at her as he pulled his pillow under her back and hips. "One enough, ya think?"

She grinned at him teasingly.

"Right," he answered as he hauled her pillow underneath her also. Then**,** he propped his head on one hand as he lay on his side next to her, gently caressing her smooth, flat belly.

"Comfortable?"

"Not really...but that's alright," she added instantly. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Umm...they didn't say," he admitted sheepishly, causing them both to dissolve in giggles, each of them knowing she would make herself sleep like that if that's what it would take to make a baby.

He gazed at her adoringly as he reached for one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "I love you Michaela," he whispered softly. "You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life. Thank you for marrying me."

"I love you too...and you're welcome," she whispered back with a grin as they settled down together, each hoping tonight would be the night.

OOOOOOOOO

"So what's a 'powwow'?" Matthew asked as the family strolled along the main street in Lame Deer the next day, Hannah busily pointing out sites of interest to her sister while Brian concentrated on keeping up with Sully and Matthew's longer steps.

"It's kinda like a county fair, Indian style," Sully explained, squeezing Michaela's hand while waving with the other to a long-time friend who hollered his name as he passed by in a truck. "The Northern Cheyenne gather from all over. They have the rodeo, of course, a parade and beauty pageants, hand drum contests, game tournaments, plus a whole lot of other contests, like traditional dancing, horse racing, and other sporting events."

"But only Cheyenne can enter?"

"Yep. It's a way of having something just for _them_, you know? Something that the white man hasn't taken away, corrupted, or diluted."

Just then a truck turned into a spot in front of a building several yards ahead. Getting out, the driver spotted Sully and waved cheerfully. Sully waved back, urging his family forward toward the man.

"Sully! How you doin' man? Is it that time already?" the man joked as they reached him. Sully chuckled as he clasped arms with him in the traditional Cheyenne greeting.

"Sure is," he answered. "How ya been, Charlie? How's your wife & family?"

"Fine, man. Just fine."

"Charlie, I want you to meet my family," Sully began, turning toward them. "This is my wife, Michaela, my sons Matthew and Brian, and my daughter Colleen. And of course you know Hannah. Guys, this is my friend Charlie Bearcomesout."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. B..." Michaela began, only to have the man interrupt. "Oh just Charlie, Ma'am, and pleased to meet you, too. All of you." Then**,** glancing at Sully he remarked, "Bout time you joined with a woman again, but it's sure fast work with the kids," he teased.

Sully laughed, knowing he was teasing. "We adopted each other's kids. Michaela's a doctor," he added proudly, beaming at his wife.

"No kiddin'. Looks like you hit the jackpot," the man grinned. "Hey, some of the guys are inside, why don't you come in and greet everybody," he suggested, sweeping a hand toward the door of the "Dull Knife Café."

Sully glanced at his wife for her reaction**,** and she smiled at him in acquiescence.

"Alright, c'mon guys," Sully answered, placing his hand at Michaela's waist as he ushered her inside, the others following.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Charlie exclaimed to a group of men sitting at a table at the back.

"Sully!" "Welcome back man!" "Bout time you showed up!" they called out as the family moved toward them. Sully quickly set about making introductions of his family.

"Michaela, huh?" a tall, thin man named Elmer Limberhand grinned mischievously. "So you're the beauty who had ol' Sully all moony eyed last year. Couldn't hit a target with that tomahawk to save his life!"

Michaela glanced at her husband as he chuckled and actually blushed a little. Hannah laughed out loud and agreed as Colleen, Brian and Matthew exchanged grins, amused to think of their strong, confident father as 'moony eyed'.

Elmer laughed good-naturedly. Unable to resist teasing his long time friend, he addressed Michaela, "Yeah, see I was in Cloud Dancing's place the night _lover boy_ here was on the phone teaching you how to say, "I love you" in Cheyenne."

Grinning playfully, Michaela turned to Sully and said with perfect diction, "Né-méhotatséme, na-hoháóo'ó éhamá."

Three of the men laughed delightedly as Sully flashed his wife a pleased and proud grin, unable to resist leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. "Néá'eše vé'ke htse'eme," _(Thank you, sweet wife) _he murmured.

"What'dyou say, Mom?" Colleen quickly asked.

"I told your father, "I love you, my amazing husband."

"Gosh, you spoke that good, Mom!" Hannah complimented, hugging her waist. Michaela returned the hug with a grin as the men offered compliments and teasing remarks about Sully being a lucky stiff. He thanked them, chuckling.

"É-Pêhévatamaahe. é-pêhévo'eéhahtse," (She's good looking, you did good) short, heavyset Steve Littlebird offered, his eyes sweeping Sully's new wife, thinking what a beauty she was in her white summer top and jeans, her copper hair hanging down her back in soft waves and pulled back with barrettes in Sully's favorite style.

"Thanks," Sully responded with a grin, quickly translating for his wife. She smiled at the man.

Allen Clawfoot, who had remained silent until now, was a lean man with a patch on one eye and a perpetual scowl. As his good eye raked Michaela up and down, his mouth twisted into an envious sneer as he declared, "Otáxa Momó'onahe Háaovahe _mátâháá'e_," [Just a beautiful high class _whore_]gazing challengingly at Sully.

"_Why you..."_ Sully immediately lunged at the Indian, the other men jumping up to intercept and keep them apart as Michaela and the kids moved back in alarm. "Vonôhóha'ósané oo'hem'évá!" _[How dare you insult my wife!]_ Sully barked angrily in perfect Cheyenne.

Michaela wrapped her arms around the girls and trained startled eyes on her husband as one of the men, a handsome man Sully's age named Larry Medicine Bull, also reprimanded Allen, back handing him on the arm. "What's _wrong_ with you, man?"

Allen had the grace to look ashamed, mumbling, "_Sorry_."

"Now calm down Sully...you know how he is...he's just trying to get your goat is all..." Charlie murmured as he stood between the Indian and the white man, still glaring at each other over his shoulder.

"Sully?" Michaela murmured softly. He turned his head and flashed her a look that she knew meant, "Not now," turning back to glare at his oft times nemesis and wishing Clawfoot hadn't been among the guys at the table, as he always ended up trying to start something.

"'Scuse him, ma'am, evidently he don't know how to act around a lady," Charlie apologized sincerely, throwing the other man a stern look and shaking his head, murmuring derisively, "Távahe!" [stupid].

"That's quite alright," Michaela returned softly, but edged closer to Sully as he backed off and reached for her hand.

Still angry at the audacity of the man who always managed to be a thorn in his side, Sully made excuses of wanting to show his family the rest of the town and ushered them on out the door as two of the men hotly berated, in crisp Cheyenne, the one who had insulted their friend's new wife.

"What did that man say?" Michaela asked as they emerged again on the street.

Sully shook his head. "Just something insulting toward you**,** and I ain't gonna repeat it," he murmured in a tone that brooked no argument. Michaela let it drop, deciding she was probably better off not knowing.

Hannah and Colleen glanced at each other, worried and uncomfortable, wondering what in the world the mean looking man could have said about their beautiful mother that had their father so upset. Hannah, with her limited Cheyenne vocabulary, had only understood the word 'beautiful', but she had a feeling the rest of it was anything but complimentary.

Feeling he should try and lighten the mood, Matthew asked, "Dad, how come those men have regular first names, but Cloud Dancing and Snowbird use Indian names?"

Sully turned his head to smile at Matthew in gratitude, sensing his purpose for the question. Taking a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh, he answered, "It's kinda complicated son...for purposes of the white government's taxes and census numbers, the Cheyenne had to adopt white first names tacked onto their tribal names. Cloud Dancing's legal name is Larry Clouddancing and Snowbird's became Ellen Clouddancing when she married him – but her given name is Snowbird and that's what she likes to be called. Cloud Dancing likes to be called that just like I prefer _Sully. _Some Cheyenne now just go by their legal first names if they choose, while others don't," he added.

The boy nodded as they crossed the street, Sully guiding them to another landmark as he tried to shake off his anger, unaware their progress was being malevolently observed.

OOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day went much better for the family**,** and the disturbing incident in the café was all but forgotten. Sully took them around to see the sights of Lame Deer and the surrounding countryside; introducing them to friends he had known all his life – and thoroughly enjoying showing off his beautiful bride and readymade family.

Cloud Dancing took them on a tour of the Northern Cheyenne Tribal Office building where he worked when he was at the reservation. He was very fortunate to have such a flexible position and great favor with Tribal President, Leroy Spang, that he could be gone for weeks at a time during the summers and still retain his job, no doubt due to the fact that President Spang had been a childhood friend of Sully's father.

The office building was one of the nicer buildings in Lame Deer, with a main section and two end wings, a treed courtyard in the center.

At Michaela's question, the Indian answered, "The building serves as the meeting place for all important Tribal Council meetings and important decisions, plus houses offices for the staff to handle the monumental daily effort of managing the five districts and the affairs of approximately 9,700 enrolled tribal members, 4,500 of which reside on the reservation." Michaela was very much in awe of the scope of the operation. She hadn't realized the vastness of both the land and the population.

Leaving Cloud Dancing to his work, they visited Snowbird at the gift shop, where she proudly showed Michaela the vast array of handmade arts & crafts, beadwork, traditional outfits, blankets & clothing, sculptures and woodworking.

"Everything is just exquisite, Snowbird!" Michaela complimented, examining a traditional dress with an intricate bead and quill design.

"That was made by a girl who only started learning the craft six months ago," the quiet woman explained proudly. "The old ways and traditions had nearly died out. It is only in recent years that we have seen a resurgence of interest among the younger tribal women to begin to learn and use the old skills."

Night Fawn, Snowbird's assistant, a petite attractive woman with extremely long, silky black hair and large dark eyes, spoke up, "Snowbird has been instrumental in this and takes her work very seriously. She even resigned her position as head Preschool teacher to take over the running of the Gift Shop several years ago. There are a great many talented artisans among the tribe and we have plans to begin marketing our wares worldwide via the web."

"This is a plan Cloud Dancing intends to put into effect within the next few months," Snowbird added proudly.

"That will be wonderful! I hope it will be very successful for you," Michaela responded sincerely.

"Mom! Come look at _this_," Hannah hollered just then, interrupting the women's conversation. Grinning at her friend, Michaela rounded several cases to see what had captured her daughter's attention.

Later as the family toured the town – they could tell the whole reservation was abuzz with the upcoming Chief's Powwow, and tribal members from the outlying districts and beyond had already begun to filter in to Lame Deer in preparation. Temporary teepee housing was being erected in the flat areas around the outskirts of town for those who would come from out of state and who had no close friends or relatives with which to stay. They saw that the rodeo grounds were being readied and the excitement was building – even the Sullys were feeling the electricity of it all.

It was a pleasantly tired group who trudged back to the comfortable house on Sweet Medicine Road, very happy to indulge in another of Snowbird's delicious Cheyenne meals (this time with Michaela and the girls helping and learning) and lounge around in the living room afterwards listening to Sully and Cloud Dancing tell of their adventures during the summers when they were boys, as well as Cloud Dancing's rodeo achievements and mishaps.

Later, after the children were in their beds and they had bid goodnight to their wonderful hosts, Sully and Michaela retired to their comfortable teepee 'suite'.

Having taken their showers in the main house, they crawled into bed, both of them pleasantly tired out from a full day of sightseeing.

After thinking about it all day, Michaela quietly asked her husband, "Sully...that man who insulted me in the café...he seemed...angry..."

Sully sighed in resignation, having expected she would pursue the subject. "His name's Allen Clawfoot**,** and he's nothin' but a trouble maker."

"Does he have something against _you_?"

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest as he lay staring up at the sealed smoke vent at the top of their lodge.

"His father, Rodney Clawfoot, is one of those hard line Cheyenne who hate all Vé'ho'e, _white men,_ and he passed the hate down to his sons," he paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. "When we were just boys, about nine or ten, me and Allen got into it one day, him callin' me a 'no good Vé'ho'e' and a bunch of other stuff I ain't gonna repeat. He got me down on the ground, really givin' me the business. Gave me two black eyes and a busted lip before Cloud Dancing heard me yellin' and came running."

"Oh Sully!"

"He pulled Allen off me and shoved him. Allen fell and landed on some kind of stick that damaged his right eye. Because of that he hates Cloud Dancing and me both. He's a miserable, angry, bitter man. Never been married or nothin', just keeps to himself and nurses his hate. Matter of fact, I was surprised to see him sittin' with the guys at the café," he added thoughtfully.

"That's awful. Have you tried to..."

"Yep," Sully nodded and grinned affectionately, knowing how his wife's mind worked and she would automatically begin thinking of trying to make amends. "Me and Cloud Dancin' both have tried to patch it up with him, but he won't have it. Guess he'll never change."

"What a shame..."

"Yeah," he murmured, "but we ain't gonna let it spoil our vacation, right?" he murmured, leaning over to kiss her goodnight.

"Right," she agreed as they snuggled down for the night. However, she remained deep in thought.

As they drifted off to sleep together, neither one could have even imagined how events during the next few days would drastically change the lives of five people.


	25. Sully's Nemesis & The Ceremony

**CHAPTER 25 – SULLY'S NEMESIS & THE CEREMONY**

The next day, Michaela was invited to take a tour of Lame Deer's beautiful state-of-the-art health center. While the children were spending time at the gift shop with Snowbird and Matthew had decided to hang out with some new friends his age, Cloud Dancing and Sully escorted a very interested Dr. Mike to the beautiful facility at the north end of Cheyenne Avenue.

The health center was a large, three-wing building set on a lovely plane with picturesque pine-covered hills rising behind.

Pulling in and walking up to the main doors, they were greeted by a smiling gray haired man in full military 'dress blues' who introduced himself as Commander George Ceremuga, Clinical Director of the Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation Health Center.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Dr. Quinn," the older man smilingly greeted.

"It's Dr. Quinn-_Sully_...but please, call me Dr. Mike – or Michaela," she offered.

"_Dr. Mike_...I like that...it suits you," he answered, smiling at her with friendly eyes.

Michaela immediately returned his smile, feeling an instant camaraderie with the older physician. "So, from your name I'm assuming you are not Cheyenne...and by your uniform I'm assuming that you are in the Public Health Service Commissioned Corps...am I correct?"

"Correct on both counts, Dr. Mike. I was assigned here five years ago when this facility was first built and I must say, I've come to love this place and these people as my very own."

"I can certainly understand that, Dr. Ceremuga..."

"Oh, call me Dr. G, that's what my patients know me as," the friendly doctor interrupted.

"...Dr. G. then," Michaela continued, "I can certainly understand that, as I have come to love the Cheyenne from knowing my husband's best friend, Cloud Dancing," she flashed a grin at Cloud Dancing, "and his wife Snowbird, and I'm very much enjoying my visit here so far."

"Yes, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird are good people," the distinguished and kind doctor responded, nodding at the Indian, "I've had the pleasure of working with them on more than one occasion regarding social..._reforms_ that we would all like to see take hold here on the reservation."

"The kind and tactful doctor is referring to the problem of alcohol and drug addiction, as well as obesity and diabetes that have become major problems over the past few decades," Cloud Dancing supplied with characteristic honesty.

Michaela nodded thoughtfully. "So then, is this a full service medical facility?" she asked as they began to stroll down the hall of one wing.

"It most certainly is. One minute I could be delivering a baby and the next I could be dealing with an alcohol-related trauma patient," Dr. G. explained, adding with a wink, "I see much more than runny noses."

Michaela laughed in camaraderie with her colleague. "I know what you mean there – even in _my_ tiny clinic, I could be treating anything from a sprained ankle to...a serious rattlesnake bite," she added with a loving glance at her husband. Sully grinned and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"And she handles them all with the ultimate perfection," he praised, his eyes twinkling with pride. Michaela pinkened slightly and smiled at her loving husband.

"Yes, Cloud Dancing has told me of your expertise in your modest facility," the doctor complimented.

"To explain further, this is very much a modern facility. We have five family physicians, a pediatrician and two nurse practitioners that offer outpatient care as well as 24-hour urgent care to our nearly 5,000 potential patients. We also provide optometry and dental care, physical and behavioral health therapy, and a full service lab and radiology unit."

"You do surgeries as well?"

"Minor surgeries, yes. For anything major, we use Holy Rosary Hospital in Miles City, about two and a half hours east of here."

"I see," Michaela answered as they stopped to look into the dental care unit.

"But not only do we supply western remedies, we also have a Healing Room for traditional ceremonies."

At Michaela's look of surprise, Cloud Dancing explained, "When the facility was first proposed and built, many of our older tribal leaders objected. But I'm happy to say that the current Medicine Man, Don Shoulderblade, and Commander Ceremuga, are collaborating on a plan to integrate western medicine with traditional Northern Cheyenne medicine, which I believe is working quite well."

"Yes, indeed. Sometimes _my_ medicine works on a patient...sometimes _theirs_. I don't care _what_ works as long as it _works_," Dr. G. added.

"That is very broadminded of you, doctor," Michaela complimented, very much impressed with the sincerity of her new friend and colleague.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike, and I know what you mean in terms of the modern medical community and their views on 'herbal' or 'natural' remedies, even things such as the field of Chiropractics – but I think of it as utilizing my common sense." At her nod and grin, he continued, "And now, let me show you our physical therapy suite..."

OOOOOOOOO

"Cloud Dancing, that health facility is marvelous. Thank you so much for arranging a tour for me, I thoroughly enjoyed it," Michaela commented to her brother-in-law as the family ate together that evening.

"You are quite welcome, Michaela," Cloud Dancing returned as he passed her the bowl of spaghetti. "I am happy you enjoyed it. It is, indeed, a nice facility – but more importantly, most of the people have come to accept that they can avail themselves of its services without feeling disloyal to their heritage. Having that facility on the reservation has not only saved lives in emergencies, but they have made great strides in stemming the tide of alcohol and substance abuse among the people. Dr. G. and his team have been a blessing to all of us."

"I was particularly interested in the fact that they have a healing room for traditional ceremonies," she continued, passing the bowl to Brian. "I would have thought Dr. G., being a naval officer, would subscribe to the 'old school' of western medicine..."

"Dr. G. has learned from experience that, as he puts it, sometimes our methods work and sometimes his. The first year the facility opened, he ran out of medicine during an epidemic of the flu that produced very high fevers. It was during a season of very bad storms and the phone lines were down, cell phones not working. Our Medicine Man prepared a traditional remedy and Dr. G. used it with excellent results. Since then he has been very open."

Michaela nodded, glancing at Sully, and then looking again at their host.

"Cloud Dancing...may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Forgive me if I am out of line or this is none of my business, but...knowing that you are a direct descendent of the Cloud Dancing we know from the journal...why are _you_ not the medicine man?" she finished, biting her lip until her husband's brother smiled kindly and took a deep breath, glancing at his wife who smiled at him lovingly.

"No, of course you are not out of line. The simple truth is...my grandfather, Standing Elk, was the tribal medicine man and he had one son and two daughters, one of which was my mother. He had passed the knowledge down to his son, Stands on Clouds, but before _he_ could pass it down he died in automobile accident. Standing Elk was old by then and in frail health. He tried to teach some to his daughters, but before they could absorb much of it, he passed away. My mother knew only some of the remedies, her sister, my aunt, learned perhaps one or two rituals."

He stopped for a moment as the old disappointment swept over him. "By then another family had moved from the Southern Cheyenne Nation in Oklahoma. The father had been trained in the old ways. His son, Don Shoulderblade, is now Medicine Man for the Northern Cheyenne."

The table remained silent for a few moments while each adult tried to think of something to say about such a sad conclusion.

"You know..._Michaela_ fully documented everything Cloud Dancing taught her...even drew sketches of some of the more obscure plants and herbs." Glancing at Sully and catching a pleased glint in his eye, she continued, "We could make copies of those pages for you...if you would like."

The Indian smiled gratefully. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

Brian asked for the bowl of spaghetti to be passed to him again and Sully handed it to the boy. As he tried to take it, Brian lost his grip on the heavy bowl and though Michaela tried to rescue the situation, it ended up spilling down the front of her blouse.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, Mama!" the boy reacted, but his mother did her best to smile as she scraped spaghetti sauce from her blouse back into the bowl.

"Don't worry, Brian, it was my fault," his mother assured him.

"Michaela, come over to the sink, let's try to do something before it sets up," Snowbird offered, already on her way to turn on the water.

They did try for a few minutes, but the dark red stain seemed to be sticking like glue in the lovely cream colored silk.

"It's no use, I'll just go and change, and try and soak it," Michaela mumbled, feeling quite embarrassed at her clumsiness. "I'll be right back," she murmured.

"Here, take some dishwashing liquid and this pot, soak it in there overnight," Snowbird offered. "I hope it comes out...that is such a beautiful blouse," she added as Michaela nodded with a weak smile and opened the back door, juggling the pot and soap container.

"You need help, sweetheart?" Sully called.

"No, I've got it, thank you," she returned, flashing him a blushing smile.

"Alright," he grinned, going back to his conversation with Cloud Dancing.

Michaela made her way over to the teepee, holding back the flap with her shoulder and making her way inside, disappointed this had happened to one of her favorite blouses. Walking to the other side and swiftly unbuttoning the soiled garment, she turned her back to the entrance and began working on the blouse, pouring on some of the soap and scrubbing at it as she stood in her bra and a calf length bronze colored gauzy skirt.

After about ten minutes, deep in concentration, she thought she heard the flap of the entrance move. Assuming it was Sully coming to check on her, she said over her shoulder, "Oh sweetheart, this is so aggravating. I don't think this stain is go—" the word was abruptly snatched from her as a pair of hands not belonging to her husband roughly took hold of her arm and spun her around.

Finding herself face to face with the thin faced, patch-eyed Allen Clawfoot, Michaela stared into his good eye for a split second before opening her mouth and taking a breath to scream, but was immediately silenced by his hand as he clamped it over her face, the other arm snaking around her back like a vise.

"Now, now, Vé'ho'e Sssully's wife," he slurred, "none of that...don't want nobody inter-rupting..."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Inside at the table the conversation had continued as the children chattered on about things they had done and seen that day, new friends they had made, games learned, and each one had learned more than a few Cheyenne words. Laughingly, it turned into a competition to see who could say a new word in Cheyenne – and pronounce it correctly – although Hannah was of course pretty far ahead of her siblings.

"People are really starting to come, Cloud Dancing," Hannah remarked, taking a big drink of cola. "There must be fifty teepees in the meadow now!"

"Yes, and many more will be put up tomorrow, I am sure," the Indian added with a smile. "Participation in the powwows has increased in recent years and that is very good," he stated with a satisfied smile toward his brother. He knew Sully remembered their parents discussing the years when the powwows were small events with mostly uninterested participants, although it had begun to pick up by the time they had come along. Sully nodded in return.

"You mean people weren't coming much before?" Matthew asked, finishing off the last of his meal.

"Many had drifted away from the old ways, but that has turned around...Cheyenne pride is on the rise among the young again," he explained with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Michaela stared at her captor wide-eyed, unable to miss the strange mixture of smoldering hatred and lust in his eye nor the stench of whiskey on his breath, making her gag as he held her tightly. Instantly she brought her hands up to try and pry his hand from her mouth, but he merely clamped down tighter. Wincing slightly under the pressure of his fingers gripping her face, she tried valiantly to recoil from the taste of his dirty hand on her open lips, wondering fleetingly how many germs were on his unwashed palm. The thought made the fight or flight reflex flare within her and she struggled against him with all her might, wishing she could bite down on the hand hurting her face. She winced again as his arm, like a steel rod against her back, tightened around her painfully. "Mmmm," she moaned, instantly frightened at the amount of force the man was using to keep her still, wondering what he wanted.

"Do nnot be unfffriendly, Mrs. Vé'ho'e Sully...you like Cheyenne men...do you not...I hhheard you speak Cheyenne to your _husband_," he added, almost snarling the last word as he thought of his long time nemesis. Continuing on, he slurred, "I hhhave always heard vé'ho'á'e [white women] are easy...that they are all sssluts...isn't that right, MMMrs. Vé'ho'e Ssully?"

Michaela's heart sped up three notches at that statement, beads of nervous perspiration springing forth all over her body at the thought of this man actually assaulting her within yards of the backdoor, her friends, her children, _and her husband_. She could hear the children laughing through the open kitchen window and heard her husband's beloved voice joining in the laughter. Every sense operating in overdrive, she heard a car pulling into the driveway next door, the whinny of a horse somewhere close by, and in the distance, the faint hum of a tractor. _How surreal...everyone outside is going on with their lives as if nothing was wrong...no one knows I need help!_

Her eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears of pain and fear, she shook her head slightly in answer to his question, as far as his hand gripping her face would allow. "Mmm mmm," she insisted.

"Oooh, I think it is true...and your _husband_...hhhe owes me," he slurred again, staggering to one side slightly and nearly loosening his grip on her, but not enough for her to break free and scream. Staggering with him, she tried then to fight him off, pushing and kicking at him. Suddenly he dragged her to the bed and she felt herself falling backwards with him landing heavily on top of her, temporarily knocking the breath from her lungs. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Taking advantage of this, he jerked a bandana from his back pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. Then as she tried to scratch him, he grabbed both of her hands and hauled them above her head, gripping them painfully with one of his.

All doubt of his intensions flew from her mind then and cold fear gripped her heart. This vile man was going to rape her – right there on the same bed in which she had joined so passionately with her husband just the night before. _NO! Oh God! Please don't! _

S_ULLY! _She screamed silently, trying desperately to connect with her husband's heart.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Totally unaware of what was taking place just outside, the occupants inside the house finished with their meal, each one commenting how filling it was, Cloud Dancing pushing back in his chair and rubbing his full belly with a chuckle.

"Then I do not suppose anyone is interested in sampling some home made ice cream?" Snowbird asked with a chuckle, to which all of the children immediately disagreed with a laugh, Sully joining in and shaking his head. "I knew that would change their minds. Especially this one _here_," he teased, reaching out and affectionately fluffing Brian's hair.

A few moments went by as Snowbird began to clear the table when Sully suddenly felt a catch of fear in his heart, imagining Michaela's voice screaming his name. He turned his head towards the closed back door, but the curtain had been drawn, preventing him from seeing the teepee.

Cloud Dancing noticed his concerned expression. "Sully?"

Sully looked back at his brother and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I thought I felt somethin'..." he paused, and then continued in an attempt at lightheartedness, "she probably saw a bug or somethin'."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You sssure are a nice looking _vé'ho'á'e_..." the man complimented, then shook his head as if to clear it, blinking hard. "Am I ssseeing things...or do you hhhave eyes two different colors? And your hair..." he paused; picking up a strand and letting it slide through his fingers as Michaela tried to flinch away from his touch. "It is the color of copper..."

The Indian's eye raked Michaela's heaving chest as she lay beneath him, her breasts barely covered by the lacy bra. She squeezed her eyes shut, one tear seeping out and rolling down her temple, feeling totally naked and vulnerable under his piercing stare.

He brought a hand up and sensuously cupped her breast and she cringed and swallowed in sheer panic, wracking her brain for a way to stop his unwanted advances...to stop what seemed to be the inevitable. _ I can't believe this is happening! God, please help me!_

More tears spilled from Michaela's eyes as her heart thumped wildly, her breathing reduced to shuddering gasps through her nose as she shook her head and strained to pull her hands free, moaning through the bandana, begging him to stop – to not do the horrible act he was planning. Something, however, registered in the back of her mind as his body lay heavily on top of hers, pinning her down...

"I will enjoy _taking_ the wwwife of my enemy...in revenge for what _he_ took from _me_," the intruder sneered as his hand began to descend down her body.

OOOOOOOOO

"She's been out there awhile...I wonder what's keepin' her," Sully murmured, trying to figure out the reason his heart rate had increased. _Maybe I should go see about her...play her knight in shining armor again if she's freaked out over a bug, _he thought in an attempt to ease the pressure he was feeling.

"Maybe that man came to the teepee...to apologize," Brian offered helpfully.

Sully and Cloud Dancing's eyes snapped to each other and then to Brian. "_What_ man, Brian," Sully immediately asked.

"The one that said somethin' mean to Mama at the restaurant...I saw him sittin' on a horse in the woods behind the house right before we started eating. He was lookin' this way."

"Michaela!" Sully breathed, his heart leaping to his throat as he pictured an angry Allen Clawfoot alone in the teepee with his sweet, gentle Michaela. Sully jumped up from the table, sprinting for the back door with Cloud Dancing right behind him.

"Keep the children inside!" the Indian instructed his wife over his shoulder as Sully wrenched the door open and the two men barreled through it. Matthew ignored the order, not considering himself a 'child' and quickly followed the men outside, just as anxious to make sure his mother was all right. The girls and Brian immediately jumped up, unsure of the danger, but knowing something must be terribly wrong, judging from the adults' reaction. They instinctively moved to Snowbird's chair and she put her arms around them as they all stared through the storm door's glass toward the teepee. "Oh God, let Michaela be alright," she whispered prayerfully.

In four strides the men were at the entrance. Reaching his hand toward the flap, Sully heard his nemesis utter sneeringly, "I will enjoy _taking_ the wwwife of my enemy...in revenge for what _he_ took from _me_."

Wrenching the flap aside, Sully charged in, Cloud Dancing and Matthew on his heels. What Sully saw made his heart skip a beat – Allen Clawfoot, his nemesis, lay atop of his wife on their bed, her hands held firmly above her head, a bandana stuffed in her mouth, his other hand groping her nearly exposed upper body.

Remembering what the Indian had said about his wife in the café and assuming he had torn her blouse from her, rage ripped through Sully and he roared in anger, crossing the teepee in the blink of an eye.

"GET OFF OF HER!" he bellowed, grabbing the man from behind and yanking him to his feet. Raring a fist back, he landed a hard blow straight to the other man's mouth, sending him flying backwards and into Cloud Dancing's arms. As Sully wrenched the Indian away, Michaela rolled to one side and struggled to sit up.

Matthew crossed the space and quickly helped his mother up, reaching to remove the bandana from her mouth. Michaela coughed and gratefully drew in gulps of air, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she and Matthew nervously watched Sully and Cloud Dancing deal with the intruder.

The inebriated man yanked himself free of Cloud Dancing's grip just as Sully stepped close and punched him again, this time in the gut causing the man to double over, but before he could strike a third blow, Cloud Dancing stepped between them, a hand on Sully's chest. "Sully! That is _enough_!"

"ENOUGH? The man attacked my WIFE!" Sully bellowed, reaching for his long time enemy again.

"He is _drunk_, Sully!"

"I don't _care_!" Sully barked, glaring at his brother. "Whose side are you _on_ anyway? He was gonna..."

"But he _didn't_, Sully," Michaela interjected shakily from the safety of her teenage son's arms, suddenly afraid her normally gentle husband would do permanent bodily harm to the inebriated man.

All of them realized that the Indian was observing them, weaving and blinking hard as if he would fall down at any moment.

His rage backing off a notch, Sully's anger and protectiveness lessened as he began to see their point, so he grabbed the Indian's shirt, yanking him so they were face to face. "You get outta here, Clawfoot, and you better not come _near_ my wife again, _or I'll make you wish you hadn't_," he sneered quietly, releasing him with a hard shove toward the teepee's opening.

The Indian landed in a heap, but wasted no time in beating a hasty, albeit stumbling retreat.

Sully placed his hands on his hips and looked downward, expelling his breath with a huff as he strove to release the bulk of his anger. Seeing his brother regaining control, Cloud Dancing motioned with his head for Matthew to come with him and they both quietly made their exit, knowing what Michaela needed most at that moment was her husband's reassurance and comfort. She needed Sully's arms around her.

When the flap dropped back down, Sully turned his head to see his wife sitting almost forlorn, her arms crossed over her nearly naked chest, shaking from the cool evening air and the trauma of the last few minutes as she fought to regain her composure. He crossed the space to her in a second; dropping down next to her, his strong arms scooping her up onto his lap and wrapping warmly around her.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry about this," he whispered, holding her tightly, his heart constricting as he felt her take in a shaky, tearful breath. "Are ya alright?" he added, pulling back to look at her, appalled to see the beginnings of finger shaped bruises forming on the right side of her lovely face. He sucked in a breath. "He _bruised_ you!" he growled, his anger ramping up again as he moved to rise and go after the man.

Michaela held on tight to her husband and murmured breathlessly, "No, Sully! Hold me..._please_."

Sully realized she was fighting tears and still quite distraught, so he relented and pulled her back into his arms, her face snuggled in the curve of his neck, rocking her gently as her body trembled with tension. They sat together, his hands warmly massaging her back and arms, whispering soft endearments in her ear as they both fought to calm their racing hearts.

Finally she pulled back and shakily reached a hand up to smooth her hair back from her face. He winced when he saw the beginnings of bruises on her wrist. Taking her hand gently in his, he brought it up to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to the injured areas. It was then that he noticed goose bumps on her arm and felt her shiver involuntarily.

"You're cold...let's get a shirt on ya," he murmured quietly, reaching toward the neat pile of her clothing on the table next to the bed. Picking up a top he thought might go, he offered, "This okay?" She nodded and he helped her to slip it over her head and arms. Then he put an arm around her again and drew her close. They sat quietly entwined for a few minutes, just thankful to be together; Sully thanking God he had intervened in time.

"How did you know...?" she whispered, leaning back a bit to gaze at him, knowing but still loving to hear him say the words.

"My heart heard you call to me," he answered simply, vibrant blue eyes gazing into hers in pure unashamed love. She smiled softly, raising a hand to gently caress his cheek, murmuring, "I'm glad it was listening."

He smiled and whispered, "Always," turning his head a little to kiss the palm of her hand. "You okay now?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"What happened? Why didn't you scream for me?"

She thought for a moment, leaning a little more toward him. "I had my back to the entrance scrubbing on my blouse when he came in. I thought it was _you_..."

"So he didn't tear your blouse off you...?" he asked softly and she shook her head. That eased his mind somewhat.

She paused a moment and he softly caressed her arm, imagining the scene as she went on, "he grabbed me from behind and put his hand on my mouth before I could scream...then he just started talking about... vé'ho'á'e, which I knew meant _white women, _and how we are all..._easy_," she ended softly. Looking into his eyes, she added in a whisper, "Oh Sully, I was so frightened...I couldn't believe it was _happening_...for a minute I really thought that he would...that I wouldn't be able to stop him." Remembering how exposed and vulnerable she had felt only minutes before, tears once again threatened.

Sully shut his eyes and shook his head, grinding his teeth at the thought. "Chaela, I swear...if he had...I'd a killed him with my bare hands."

Realizing she had once again ignited his anger, she amended, "but he was so intoxicated, I don't know now if he could have really...I mean...he wasn't..._aroused,_" she added softly, her face pinkening that she had to say such a thing to her husband about another man.

"Well, I sure ain't gonna give him a chance at ya again to GET that way," he immediately blustered, blue eyes flashing with suppressed anger.

"I don't think he will come back," she offered, but an involuntary shudder coursed through her in spite of her words.

"If he knows what's _good_ for him, he won't," he ground out. "I still think I shoulda beat the tar out of him," he mumbled, touching his forehead to hers with a sigh of suppressed frustration.

She managed a smile, loving how protective and possessive her husband was, but then the thought of this incident possibly ruining their whole vacation made the smile disappear and she drew in a shuddering breath as tears once again threatened.

Seeing his wife so obviously upset once again set Sully on fire, so before his anger escalated out of control and he jumped up to go after the man, he murmured, "C'mon...let's go inside the house...Snowbird and the kids are probably worried..."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, allowing him to help her stand. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked together out of the teepee and across the yard.

As they came in the back door, the girls and Brian ran to her, wrapping their arms around their mother.

"Mom, what happened?" "Who _was_ that man?" "Why did the man take off runnin'?" "Did he hurt you?"

Michaela hugged the children back and turned her eyes to Sully's, unsure of how to respond. He gave a tiny shrug, letting her know it was her choice what to tell them. Not wanting to alarm them anymore than they were, she murmured, "It was just a misunderstanding, that's all."

Snowbird had been talking quietly with Cloud Dancing when their friends came in the door. She had been immediately relieved when her husband assured her they had intervened in time to prevent something horrible. Now she made her way across the kitchen and hugged her friend, then pulled back and looked at her closely, silently taking note of the slight discoloration on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Michaela nodded and smiled at her friend, in truth a trifle uncomfortable at being the center of attention, as everyone in the room had their eyes trained on her. "Yes, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He _threatened_ to...but he was...very intoxicated...and not making much sense," she finished, not wanting to get more specific in front of the children and knowing her friend would be able to read between the lines. Then her eyes met her friend's intensely, silently asking her to find a way to change the subject, for the sake of the young ones.

Snowbird smiled understandingly and backed up a step.

Clapping her hands together once, she said to the children, "Well, now that everything seems to be alright...how many want some of my homemade blueberry ice cream?"

"I do!" "Me! Me!" "I do I do!"

The Indian woman chuckled with relief. "Alright then...let's get the bowls and take it out on the front porch. It's nice out tonight."

As the girls and Brian filed outside with their treat, Cloud Dancing approached Michaela, taking one of her hands in both of his, noticing the obvious bruises but choosing to forego commenting on them.

"Michaela, I apologize for the foolishness of one of my people. It hurts me to know that an action of mine from years ago has reached across the years and caused you pain."

Michaela smiled in gratitude. Then glancing between her husband and Cloud Dancing, the physician in her rising, she murmured, "I feel sorry for him..." At her husband's surprised expression, she added, "I mean, I _was_ frightened, but...I wish there was something we could _do_...he's so twisted up with anger and hate."

The two men glanced at each other as Sully ground his teeth together, each remembering the many times they had tried.

"It would take a _miracle_," he murmured sarcastically.

OOOOOOOOO

From then on, Sully made sure Michaela was never alone, just in case his nemesis hadn't gotten the message. Although she had sustained some slight bruising on her face, she was able to cover it up with a light coat of makeup, for which she was thankful.

Their week of vacation continuing, the family once again settled into exploring and having fun learning about their Indian friends' world, which seemed so far removed from Colorado Springs.

As the town of Lame Deer prepared for the Northern Cheyenne Nation's biggest event of the year, Colleen and Hannah, as well as Brian and Matthew, very much found themselves getting into the spirit of the festivities. Snowbird gifted the girls with beautiful handmade Indian dresses, expertly designed with many beads and quillwork. (Hannah had fallen in love with hers the first day in the gift shop and had called excitedly to her mother to come and see it). To the boys, Snowbird presented handsome beaded and fringed leather vests.

After dinner on the fourth night of their stay, the children were anxiously awaiting an event their parents had discussed with them weeks before – that of officially receiving their Cheyenne names. For a year, since they had found out Hannah had a Cheyenne name, each one had bugged their parents with the desire to receive their own. Now it was finally coming to pass. The naming ceremony was to be conducted by Tribal President Leroy Spang himself, who was a direct descendant of the famous Chief Dull Knife.

At exactly 8:00 pm, the front doorbell of the little house on Sweet Medicine Road rang and Cloud Dancing went to answer it and usher in the tribe's president.

Matthew, Colleen and Brian were seated on the couch in the living room. Colleen, her blond hair pulled back becomingly in a traditional Indian braid, wore the beautiful ankle length Cheyenne dress given to her by Snowbird. The boys wore their buckskin vests, long sleeved button up shirts and jeans.

Unsure of what exactly would occur, each was a trifle nervous. Hannah sat with her brothers and sister to watch the ceremony, not needing to be included since she had already received her Cheyenne name as an infant. Michaela and Sully sat together on chairs off to one side. Also around the living room were several friends Sully had known since childhood, there to be official witnesses of the sacred event.

President Spang entered, dressed in traditional chief's clothing, _minus_ what most white people think of as a 'chief's' hat of feathers, holding in his hand four eagle feathers tied together with cord and a leather drawstring bag. After the president greeted everyone, Sully stood and grasped arms with the distinguished chief/president in the traditional Cheyenne greeting and thanked him for honoring them in such a way.

As Sully returned to his seat beside his wife, without further adieu, the president stood in the center of the room and began, "We are gathered here tonight with a serious purpose, that of bestowing upon these three young people sacred names chosen for them by their Cheyenne father."

Turning toward Michaela and the children, he explained for their benefit, "It is our belief that when a person is given their sacred name, they should be given guides. These guides have an obligation to encourage the recipient to stay on the path of high character and ethics." Michaela nodded, glancing at her husband with a small smile as he gently reached over and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers as they rested on her lap.

Then turning toward their hosts, the chief asked, "Are you, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird, prepared to take on this lifelong commitment?"

"We are," they answered solemnly, each one lovingly glancing at each initiate.

Nodding, President Spang took from his bag a piece of birch bark. He motioned for Sully and Michaela, as their parents, to stand and form a circle with the others, and then indicated for Matthew, as the oldest, to stand within the circle.

Addressing the witnesses, he began, "On this piece of birch bark, I have written the name which I am bestowing on Matthew Sully. Cloud Dancing, as my emissary, has observed the initiate closely over the past year and has found him to be a young man of exceptional moral ethics and bravery. He has, on more than one occasion, risked his life to save the lives of others, such as an incident regarding a school bus when he saved the lives of all on board, including his siblings, with his quick action." Matthew blushed slightly in characteristic humility and looked down as the chief continued, "Earlier this year I understand that he expertly used a tomahawk to kill, with one blow, a rattlesnake that had just bitten his father. For these reasons, I give to Matthew Sully the Cheyenne name of Náhkôxháaestse, meaning Brave Bear. By this honorable name, and no other, will he be known among us as long as the Northern Cheyenne Nation exists. Náhkôxháaestse, I greet you and I salute you."

President Spang then lit the piece of birch bark, took the feathers and blessed those in the circle by wafting the smoke around them from their heads to their feet and back again. He pronounced the new name to each of the four directions and everyone present repeated the name.

When he finished, he indicated for Matthew to sit down and Colleen to rise. When she was ensconced within the circle of the four adults, President Spang removed another piece of birch bark from his bag. Repeating much the same words as for Matthew, he explained that Colleen had shown herself to be growing into a young woman of fine moral character, able to distinguish herself apart from the negative influences of other girls her age. "She is obedient to her parents, respectful to her elders, and has expressed a desire to keep herself pure in the tradition of her adopted Cheyenne. For these reasons, I give to Colleen Sully the Cheyenne name of Vó'ome Ee'e, meaning White Feather – a sign of purity." As he finished the vow, he greeted her in her new name, then lit her birch bark and wafted the smoke over them all.

Finally it was Brian's turn. He shyly took his place in the center of the circle. Sully reached to put a comforting hand on his shoulder knowing the little boy was nervous, but Cloud Dancing stopped him with a stern look, indicating that Brian should stand on his own merit to receive his name. Sully nodded his understanding and stood back, exchanging glances with Michaela. As President Spang began the naming ceremony for Brian, he explained to the group that the boy, though young, had already begun to exhibit the qualities that would make him into an honorable man in the future. That although Brian has made mistakes, as all boys do, he has shown that he learns from them and strives to be obedient and respectful to his parents and elders, and does not refuse to take direction from his older brother. "He will be a shining light among those of his age. For these reasons, I give to Brian Sully the Cheyenne name of Vó'ho'kasé Taa'éeše'he, meaning Bright Moon." He finished the vow and greeting and ended the ceremony with the wafting of the smoke.

As Brian scrambled to retake his seat on the couch and the adults in attendance applauded and let be known their acceptance of the names, President Spang nodded and grinned, pronouncing, "Epeva'e!" [it is good] over the completed ceremony.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Hannah jumped to her feet and announced, "Now we can all have ice cream!"

As the adults in the room laughed, she blushed as Sully reached over and fondly ruffled, then smoothed her hair.

Glancing at his wife, he grinned and winked. "It is good, indeed."


	26. Powwow and Rodeo

**CHAPTER 26 – POWWOW AND RODEO**

It was an excited group that made their way to the powwow the next day. Cloud Dancing was especially looking forward to the dance competitions and the annual rodeo. Sully laughingly suggested that Michaela bring along her doctor's bag for the ones who ended up on the wrong side of the horse – and he knew only too well how that felt.

As they passed the temporary corral with its surrounding metal bleachers, Brian innocently asked, "Cloud Dancing, are you gonna be in the rodeo today, too?"

The Indian laughed out loud and reached to ruffle Brian's blond hair, glinting in the morning sunlight, blue eyes gazing up at his tall, athletic Cheyenne father.

"No, Bright Moon, my rodeo days have been over for a while now. I am afraid that is for the young bucks...not old ones like me."

"You're not old Cloud Dancing! You're not no older than Daddy, and _he's_ not old!"

Sully laughed in pleasure and reached down to scoop Brian up onto his shoulders. "Remind me to give you an extra bowl of ice cream for that remark, Brian," he joked, flashing a grin and wink at his wife as everyone chuckled.

Michaela grinned back, thinking that the _stallion_ she had been with the night before was _anything_ but _old_. On the contrary, he was prime stock... "Nice confirmation, excellent stamina, gentle nature, sensible disposition," she thought, ticking off equine descriptions that fit him to a tee. Suddenly an ad she had read the day before of a stallion for sale popped in her head and she silently likened it to her wonderful husband/lover. _"Has a presence that will take your breath away. He's charismatic and light on his feet. He's incredibly beautiful with thick wavy hair, a kind eye and gorgeous head. He's very athletic with his movement, powerful yet elegant - long legs, eager to please, loves to perform..." _

As the lovers walked along holding hands, Brian still perched on Sully's shoulders, visions of their lovemaking from the night before swam before her mind's eye – the sensual caresses, the deep kisses, the masterful way he sensually tortured her, drawing out their foreplay until she was mindless with desire for him, begging him to make love to her. She saw herself caressing her 'stallion's' body, aggressively kneading and stroking him until he was breathless and groaning, until they could wait no longer and came together with crashing ferocity, devouring each other's mouths in a wild firestorm of lovemaking...

"Michaela?" Sully prompted, smiling when he saw her eyes focus on him again. She blushed at the direction her thoughts had taken.

"What'cha thinkin' about so hard?" he murmured close to her, somehow having an idea from the dreamy sparkle in her eyes.

She drew in a breath and glanced at him with an innocent smile. "Oh nothing...just thinking about...stallions," she quipped, biting her lip as she looked away.

Sully chuckled softly and made a mental note to tickle the real answer out of her later.

When they reached the powwow grounds, Michaela couldn't believe how many people were there. It seemed like the entire Northern Cheyenne Nation of almost 10,000 had come! Her mouth opened in sheer awe of the crowd. Though she knew the population amount on paper and had heard the number spoken, it hadn't sunk in until she was there in the middle of it all. Gazing around, it occurred to her that the original Cloud Dancing would have been comforted after Washita if he could have looked into the future and seen what she was seeing now.

All around them people milled about, dressed in everything from normal clothing to the traditional Indian garb their friends and hosts had adopted for the day. There were men in cowboy apparel with boots and western hats, long braid hanging down in back. Some wore full Indian regalia with outlandish headdresses in bright yellows, reds and blues, dancing and stomping to the drumbeats and chanting of the Lame Deer Singers. **(A/N: Reader, go to Youtube and search for**** watch?v=qGvLTox4TAE**** and let it play while you read, you'll see what I mean, lol)** Michaela discretely covered her ears, the singing seeming more like piercing screams to her as the men and boys in the 'band' shrieked, "AAA AHHH AAA AHHHH AAA AHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH." Michaela glanced down and saw Brian cover both his ears with his palms as they passed close by the band.

As the wailing and chanting grew louder and louder, she could vividly imagine what it must have been like in the time of their ancestors to be in the camp as the Indians prepared for war. She could literally feel the drum beats and loud screams reverberate within her body. It would have been incredibly, heart-stoppingly intimidating to the whites. That made her think for a moment that the original Sully lived with the Indians so long, he became completely accustomed to their ways, entirely 'one of them'. No doubt he would have felt right 'at home' in the midst of what seemed to her _noise and chaos._

A journal entry came to mind that she and Sully had read months before, now come to life before her eyes:

_**May 1868**_

_**I saw another side to Sully last night...and it frightened me a little. Over the past few months he and I have become close, even best friends, and I feel like I can confide in him things that I have never shared with another living soul. I felt like I had begun to know him, inside, to know his thoughts and emotions and understand the way he thinks. I feel like he knows me intimately, though we have only shared one chaste kiss...but last night...I saw a wildness in him that seemed to remove him from me and create a chasm that I may not be able to cross.**_

_**I stayed last night at the reservation tending to an injured child. While in the teepee caring for the young girl, Cries No More, I heard the camp suddenly erupt in cheering and noise - the sounds of celebration. When I made my way to the door flap and looked out, the entire camp seemed jubilantly alive. I learned later that a hunting party had returned with enough meat to feed the entire tribe! Everywhere, men, women and children were dancing and stomping to the beat of drums and it seemed to grow louder with each minute. I could feel the drumbeats to the core of my body and I began to be frightened and felt very much like an outsider...an intruder. This has never happened in all of the times I have visited the reservation. **_

_**Then I looked around for Sully, my rock and protector, and suddenly I saw him – in the midst of them. He was shouting and chanting and stomping right along with the rest. In the light of the cooking fires, with his long hair and buckskins, he had never resembled the Indians he calls family more than at that moment. It made me realize there are many things about this man I do not yet know. It made me wonder if our lives are so vastly different that there would never be enough common ground on which to stand together...but such thinking is for naught anyway as we are merely good friends... **_

Michaela was startled from her reverie as an announcer called over a loudspeaker that the dance competitions were about to begin. He detailed the age groups and dances and a group of girls and young women ran to the center of the clearing and began twirling and dancing to the driving beat of the drum in beautifully designed fringed dresses and leggings of every color, with long fringed shawls.

Snowbird drew near and spoke over the noise, "That is the Women's Fancy Shawl competition. They work on their shawls and outfits all year to compete."

"Did you dance in the one hanging on the wall in your living room?" Michaela asked, remembering the many trophies and the beautiful shawl.

"Yes. That one was my mother's, handed down to me. I won twice with that shawl," she added with a small touch of pride as she watched the young women twirling to the beat of the drum, their arms spreading their shawls like the wings of an eagle, leaning and dipping as if in flight as they spun, each step so quick and light that the young women looked as though they were literally dancing on air.

"Why aren't _you_ competing this year?" Michaela asked as she grinned at her friend, admiring her lovely buckskin dress, her hair styled in the traditional braid with beaded accents.

"Heh! I have had enough of that – it is much harder than it looks, and very tiring. To do it right, you must train like an athlete before the competition or your leg muscles give out. You see how they dance mostly on the balls of their feet?" Michaela nodded. "The judges watch closely for correct technique in the dance, the shawl is just for a pretty effect." **(Reader on Youtube, search for ****watch?v=PMUdbAmxSLQ ****watch some of this, the dresses and shawls are breathtaking! (The shawls start at 1:46)**

Michaela couldn't take her eyes from the beautiful designs on the shawls – each one so vastly different from the next. The colors were spectacular, shimmering whites, greens, blues, or yellows, with long elegant fringe on the edges. Some of the designs reminded Michaela of butterflies, some of traditional 'Indian' patterns, and each woman wore feather headdresses and ankle moccasins with buckskin leggings decorated in intricate details.

"Jingle Dress and Fancy Feather are next," Snowbird informed her as the first dance came to an end and the crowd cheered for their favorites. Another group of young women ran out on the grounds and began to dance and spin in calf length dresses with eagle plumes in their hair, their legs performing a scissor-like action with one hand on a hip and one arm in the air holding a feather fan. Their multi-colored fabric dresses were decorated with tin _jingles_, "made from the lids of chewing tobacco cans," Snowbird explained. Michaela estimated there must be hundreds of 'jingles' on each dress and the pleasant sound they produced when they chimed together reminded her of rain on a tin roof.

When those competitions were over, the announcer spoke over the loud speaker and a group of young boys in full regalia ran out in the middle and began dancing and stepping and bending low to the beat of the drums. Each one had a number pinned to a long loincloth hanging in front. On their backs were huge, round, beautifully designed feathered 'bustles'; tall headdresses adorned their heads, their moccasins covered in fringe. Each carried in one hand a 'dance staff' with feathers attached and a feathered talisman in the other. Some had beaded armbands and cuffs with fringe; some had fringes at the knee with bells.

Cloud Dancing leaned toward Michaela, smiling proudly and almost shouting to be heard, "That is the junior boys' dancing the Traditional Dance." Michaela nodded in response, unable to take her eyes from the action. A little boy danced by no older than Brian, his steps in perfect time with the drums.

Sully gazed at his wife, pleased at her response to the powwow dancers he was so familiar with, having seen it nearly every year of his life. He chuckled as he watched her expression, like a child in awe, and he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Aren't they wonderful?"

He nodded with a dimpled grin. "Yeah, they sure are," he agreed, although his eyes were on _her_ more than the dancers.

The day went on with different classes of dancers competing in the Grass Dance, Fancy Feather, and Traditional categories. Young boys and girls, teens, ladies, men, and seniors all competed in their classes for prizes, which consisted of as much as $3,000 down to $50 and a jacket.

Vendors were everywhere hawking their wares of native foods, arts and crafts. The family sampled different native dishes, yet all agreed none were better than Snowbird's, which she humbly denied, albeit with eyes twinkling in pleasure at their compliments. The parents found it very difficult to keep an eye on their family and keep everyone together as the press of people sometimes became almost overwhelming.

"I have not seen this good of a turn out for a powwow in many years," Cloud Dancing commented at one point. "President Spang will be very pleased." Michaela, looking around at the mass of people, more clearly understood why Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had never seen each other at the powwows before she ran for Miss Northern Cheyenne. How could you even find a person you were _looking_ for in such a crowd?

Finally, toward afternoon, the dance competitions were over and the time came for the rodeo.

Making their way over to the rodeo grounds, the family sat down together in the first set of bleachers near the chute, about halfway up so they had a good view of the action.

A young girl came by handing out programs. Matthew took one and thanked her. Opening it and beginning to read, he chuckled.

"What's funny, Matthew?" Sully asked casually, glancing over at his son as he turned to the side, allowing rodeo watchers to get by and take seats on the other end of their row.

Not wanting to offend any Cheyenne within hearing range, Matthew leaned toward his father, reading softly, "The emcee is _JD_ _Old Mouse_, Head Judge is _Shawn_ _Old Mouse_...Head Wrangler is _Derek_ _Knows His Gun_...Arena Director _Rock_ _Red Cherries_. Come on! What kind of 'strong, proud Cheyenne names' are those?" he asked with a crooked half grin, shaking his head in wonder.

"I've heard worse over the years," Sully murmured with a grin. "But behind each one is a story that makes sense. I'd be interested to find those out, though."

The arena stands filled up quickly, people all over abuzz with excitement, Cheyenne and English both being spoken, hollered and laughed as the fans awaited the start. Sully leaned toward his wife, pointing to a man sitting on the front row of the next section, frowning as if angry, arms crossed over his chest.

"See him? That's Allen Clawfoot's dad I told you about."

"My...he looks as if he's angry..."

"He's always looked that way, every time I've ever seen him. I've never seen him smile." She nodded and gazed at the man in thought for a few minutes.

Then she looked over at her husband as he scanned the crowd for people he knew.

"Sully?"

He turned his head toward her, the afternoon sun beaming just right into his eyes, turning them the breathtaking vibrant blue that always made her weak in the knees. For a moment she was speechless as she felt herself melting into their beauty.

"Hmm?" he prompted, clueless to the amount of animal magnetism he was projecting at that moment. _He truly does not know how incredibly gorgeous he is...how has he remained so unaffected...so...normal..._

"Michaela?" he prompted again, wondering where his normally sharp-minded wife's thoughts were this afternoon.

Before she realized it, she voiced her thoughts, "How is it that you've been coming here all your life and...no Cheyenne girl grabbed you up for her own?"

He grinned and chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he looked around at the crowd at quite a few familiar faces.

"Who says some didn't try?" he quipped, glancing at her with a wink. She raised an eyebrow at him, wanting more.

He looked around and spotted a woman with four children across the aisle. Leaning closer, he murmured, "See her there, with the four kids? Elena Freshdeer. She was the first girl I ever took out on a date. We were fifteen and we went to a movie over in Billings. My dad drove us in his car. I went by to see her the next day and her dad told me to get lost," he added with a chuckle.

Glancing around, he spotted a heavyset woman with many children making her way up the bleachers across arena. "See her, goin' up the steps? Freda Littlewolf. She was the first girl I ever kissed. I was twelve and she was thirteen, remember I told you? She was so pretty...long black hair, warm brown eyes. She let me kiss her twice, but the second time her older brother came around the corner and saw us, so to keep from bein' squealed on, she slapped my face and ran," he laughed at the memory. By now Michaela was giggling along with him, imagining him as an awkward adolescent and young teen, trying to learn the ropes.

"There were some that I was kinda sweet on over the years...and some that were friends," he continued, "but each one let me know that friendship was all they wanted from me. When it came to bein' serious or gettin' married, they knew they had to marry one of their own kind."

"You mean, Cheyenne girls never fall in love and marry white men?" Michaela asked amazed.

"Oh sure, but that's rare. Those that do usually end up livin' off of the reservation...and away from their families. The fact that most marry Cheyenne is why there's still a Cheyenne nation today – otherwise it would have been diluted and lost long ago," he added matter-of-factly.

Before she could ask any more questions, a man stepped to the middle of the arena with a microphone and welcomed everyone to the Chief's Powwow Rodeo. Giving some pertinent information to the spectators, he then moved right into announcing the first contestant, a young man named Clifford Bearcomesout.

"Hey, that's my friend Charlie's boy," Sully commented, leaning back to Cloud Dancing and Snowbird seated directly behind.

"I didn't know Charlie's son was that old already."

The Indian nodded in answer, "He is seventeen, I believe. This is his first rodeo," he added, his eyes trained on the chute. Within seconds it was thrown wide and horse and rider burst from within. Three seconds later, the rider was on the ground, 'clowns' moving in to distract the horse while several wranglers rushed out to help the young man up and get him out of harm's way.

"He will do better next time. The first time out is always difficult," Cloud Dancing declared confidently.

The next rider was announced, a young man in his twenties by the name of Alec Sandcrane, whom Sully did not know. He rode his horse the full eight seconds until the buzzer sounded loudly, quickly dismounting when a wrangler rode up and grabbed the horse's bridle.

As rider after rider competed, some lasting less than one second, some the full eight, and anywhere in between, the family clapped, cheered, and awwwed for each one. Michaela noticed each were young men in their teens and early twenties.

Then the announcer said, "Our next contestant is a favorite from the past, back again to try his hand, the first time in seven years. Let's give it up for Allen Clawfoot, Jr.!"

Michaela turned wordlessly to Sully; his eyes large with surprise. Cloud Dancing leaned down to him immediately, murmuring, "He should not be competing, he is no where near in good enough physical shape to do this!"

Sully nodded in total agreement, knowing the man had been a virtual drunken bum for years. After a few moments, the chute gate was thrown open and horse and rider burst out, the horse unusually wild. The two couples stood simultaneously as Sully murmured, "He won't make..." Just then, the horse bucked wildly backward and then forward, totally taking the man by surprise and he went sailing over the horses' head, landing nearly straight down with a loud crack.

Women screamed and people jumped to their feet as everyone realized what must have happened.

Without thinking twice, the physician inside her shooting to the service, Michaela jumped from their row in the stands and ran down the stairs toward the arena, Sully and Cloud Dancing on her heels.

"Michaela stop! What do you think you're doin'?" Sully yelled, but she kept going. Reaching the rails of the arena, she shinnied through and ran the few yards to the stricken man. Several wranglers were just in the act of bending to grab his arms and drag him out of harm's way as the horse he had been on bucked wildly only feet away.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE HIM!" Michaela yelled, startling the men. They turned her way, astonished to see a beautiful white woman with long flowing copper hair running toward them.

"Get outta here, lady, before you get trampled!" one of the men yelled as pandemonium erupted. Voices yelling in Cheyenne and English abounded as Sully reached his wife's side, grasping her arm and trying to pull her back.

"Sully let me go, I can help him!" Michaela yelled, yanking her arm from his grasp. Looking upward, she gave a shriek as the horse stopped near them and raised its hooves as if to attack the man on the ground and everyone around him. Sully, his heart in his throat, quickly grabbed Michaela around her waist from behind and swung her out of the way a split second before disaster.

Cloud Dancing yelled a command to the horse in Cheyenne and immediately grasped its bridle. Then moving quickly, he unbuckled the saddle and let it drop, serving to begin to calm the horse. Motioning for the head wrangler to take over, the Indian turned back to his friends.

The stricken man's father reached his son just as Michaela disengaged herself from Sully's grip and knelt next to the man, reaching out to take his pulse.

The old man grabbed at her arm, cursing at her and yelling, "Get away from my son, véhoáe bi***!"

Sully reacted immediately to someone manhandling his wife, gripping the man's arm and twisting him away from her.

"She's a DOCTOR!" he yelled at the man.

"No white slut is gonna touch my son!" the old man yelled in Cheyenne.

Cloud Dancing put his body between the old man and his friends, rebuking him briskly in Cheyenne as Michaela turned back to the man on the ground. His eye without the patch fluttered open, but before he could try to move, Michaela leaned over him, murmuring, "Please don't try to move. You've been severely injured. We need to get you to a hospital."

The man's good eye focused on her and he realized it was the wife of the white man, Sully that he had tried to attack. He immediately deduced that she was looking for revenge. "Get away from me," he whispered.

"Get outta the way, lady! We've gotta get him off the field for the next rider," one of the wranglers aggravatingly fumed.

Placing her hands on both sides of the stricken man, she looked up at the men surrounding her – her husband, Cloud Dancing, the man's father, and several others. Determination infused her being and she demanded in her most authoritative 'Dr. Quinn' voice, "YOU WILL NOT MOVE HIM! He must not be moved until he is strapped to a _backboard_ and loaded into an ambulance." As they stared at her in disbelief of her audacity, she added, "Someone call an ambulance. NOW!"

Unaccustomed to a woman giving orders in such clear, confident, knowledgeable tones, the men somehow knew they needed to obey her instructions. One man turned and ran off to a phone to call.

Sully crouched down next to his wife as she performed a cursory examination of 'her' patient. "Michaela?"

She looked into his eyes, silently pleading for his support. "Sully...we must keep him immobile...or he could be paralyzed. He has quite possibly broken his neck. Something definitely snapped when he hit. I can't be sure which vertebrae without turning him over, but I don't want to move him."

As her husband silently watched her, wondering vaguely how she could care so much about a man who had attacked her, she went on, "Sully...I've seen this before. I did my residency at Boston Memorial and put in many hours in the ER. Three times I've treated patients who had falls similar to his...two ended up totally paralyzed and one fully recovered with surgery. _He_ was the only one who had been kept calm and immobilized until help came," she added pointedly.

Sully nodded, fully confident in his wife's medical knowledge. Making his decision, he stood and placed himself between her and the onlookers as she continued to monitor the man's condition.

"This is Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully and she knows what she is talking about. Ya'll need ta move back and give her some room to work."

As the man's father began to argue again, Cloud Dancing literally pulled him away.

Sully, seeing that the men were going to allow Michaela to continue, turned again and crouched next to her as the announcer explained to the crowd what was happening. Though the crowd had quieted, they now began to murmur and talk among themselves, the general point of discussion being a white woman taking charge on the field.

Michaela leaned over the stricken man, peering into his good eye sympathetically.

"Are you in pain?" she asked softly, but professionally.

He started to move his head but she raised her hands to either side of his face and stopped him. "Please, you must try not to move until the extent of your injuries can be determined. Do you understand? _Any_ movement could cause more damage...even paralysis."

"I understand," he whispered.

Glancing at her husband, she instructed, "Sully, I need you to kneel at his head with your knees on either side. Hold his head just firm enough to prevent movement," she added as he quickly obeyed.

"Allen," Michaela spoke quietly, "do you feel pain anywhere?"

The man closed his eye as if to concentrate and then slowly opened it again. Looking straight into hers, he murmured, "Yeah... head hurts... neck... shoulders."

Michaela nodded, carefully not allowing alarm or emotion in her face. "Are you breathing alright?"

"Yeah."

She gently reached a hand under his neck and felt what she had expected, swelling already beginning.

"Alright, just try to lie quietly until the ambulance gets here," she instructed softly, glancing at her husband and seeing in his eyes his empathy for his one time enemy. Just then, they all heard the siren of the ambulance as it made its way through the crowd.

Several minutes later, two EMTs sprinted to the injured man, carrying the backboard between them, others carrying their equipment.

Kneeling down at his sides, they quickly assessed the situation.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully," Michaela introduced herself to them quickly. "This man has a possible cervical fracture. He needs to be placed on a backboard and taken to the health facility for x-rays."

The men nodded and immediately set about expertly moving the Indian onto the board and taping his head down firmly.

Once they had him packaged and loaded onto the ambulance, the driver asked if she wished to go along. Exchanging glances with her husband and seeing him nod, she turned and climbed up into the back of the vehicle. The man's father took the passenger seat up front.

"I'll see you there," Sully commented and Michaela smiled gratefully in response as the driver closed the back doors.

While in route, Michaela and the second paramedic monitored the stricken man's condition, thankful he didn't appear to be worsening.

Having called ahead, they were met at the doors of the Lame Deer Health Facility by the physician on call, which was one of the pediatricians, and several nurses. Michaela, sensing her colleague's unfamiliarity with this type of injury, naturally took charge, once establishing her identity and extent of her medical knowledge. Although the father quietly argued against the woman doctor, he nonetheless realized the seriousness of the situation and uncharacteristically decided to remain to the side, watching. Suggesting an immediate x-ray, the physician, Dr. Ramirez, concurred and arrangements were made.

Sully and Cloud Dancing arrived, Snowbird having taken the rest of the family on home. The men sat down with Allen, Sr., in the waiting room.

As the x-rays were put up on screen, Michaela and Dr. Ramirez perused them thoroughly, Michaela pointing out areas of injury and probable treatment, having seen very similar x-rays many times in the past. Dr. Ramirez, very glad to have her with him to consult, agreed that the best thing to do was get him back in the ambulance for the two and a half hour trip to Holy Rosary Hospital for immediate surgery. The doctor left to make the necessary phone calls as Michaela walked back to the waiting room to tell the worried father.

As he was being loaded into the ambulance for the second time, the Indian called to Michaela and she came to his side.

"Wife of Sully," he began haltingly, "...I was wrong to do what I did...to you. I'm just sayin'...I'm sorry."

Michaela smiled at him sympathetically and murmured, "Thank you for saying that...I accept your apology. They'll take good care of you at the hospital...I'm sure you will make a full recovery."

The man managed a small smile as the doors were closed and the ambulance began its journey.

Finally off 'duty', Michaela turned to her husband and gratefully went into his arms, glad to finally be able to relax.

It had been a very long day.


	27. The Miracle

**CHAPTER 27 – THE MIRACLE**

**Author's Note: There are three videos referenced in this chapter. For maximum reading pleasure, I encourage you to open a browser window with Youtube in which to paste the provided links when you come to them. **

Two mornings later, the family filed together into a small frame building two miles past Lame Deer on Highway 39.

Morning Star House of Prayer, the small local non-denominational church to which Cloud Dancing and Snowbird belonged, met in this modest building that once served as the office for the Northern Cheyenne Indian Agency. The small congregation consisted of about forty people.

Michaela looked around at the neat rows of folding chairs, small platform, and small table to one side, which held a 'boom box' CD player. The pastor, a tall Cheyenne in his mid thirties with long black hair tied back in a modest ponytail, spotted them immediately and quickly met them at the door.

"Haho Cloud Dancing, Snowbird. Welcome back Sully! I'm so glad to see you again," the kind man exclaimed as he reached out to grasp first Cloud Dancing's arm and then Sully's in the traditional Cheyenne greeting. "And Miss Hannah, how are you?" he added with a grin and a friendly wink toward the little girl.

"We're fine, Pastor," Sully returned, turning toward the rest of the family. "Pastor, I'd like you to meet my wife, Michaela, my sons Matthew and Brian, and my daughter Colleen. Guys, this is Pastor Gilbert Walks Along."

Everyone made the standard replies as the Pastor did likewise. As he shook Michaela's hand, he grinned and threw a wink Sully's way. "I thought this might be the beautiful new love of your life I've heard so much about when I saw you together at the powwow." Michaela smiled and lowered her eyes, then cast a glance at her husband to see him beaming with pride.

"It's about _time_ you married again, Sully. I was beginning to think you _liked_ being alone," he added with a teasing glint.

"Nah, just had to wait for the right one to come along...and she finally did," Sully responded, slipping an arm around and casting a loving grin at his wife, which she returned.

The pastor nodded knowingly. "Welcome to our humble house of worship," he addressed to Michaela and the children.

"I've so looked forward to visiting," Michaela responded with a sincere smile. "Cloud Dancing has told me so much about you and the congregation. You were recently elected to the Tribal Council, is that right?"

"Yes I was," the pastor grinned. "And I'm just now appreciating the amount of time it takes to hold such a position – meetings, meetings, meetings!" he chuckled and everyone joined him.

"He mentioned that you were instrumental in alerting the Arch Coal Company that their new mine had a leak in the tailings pond that would have contaminated the drinking water here on the reservation, as well as the surrounding areas," Michaela added.

The Pastor's face lit up with a happy grin and he nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure he told you of the nearly miraculous circumstance that led me, and a small group of boys on a fishing trip, to discover the source of the problem. The owners and managers of Arch Coal were very hospitable and fixed the problem right away."

"Were a great many people affected?" Michaela asked as her mind calculated the amount of cases something like that could ultimately cause.

"No, thank God. We caught the problem early and have noticed practically no ill effects I'm happy to say."

"Thanks to your astute observation, Pastor," Michaela complimented.

"Well, as I said, I took a small group of boys from the church on a fishing trip and we went closer to the mine than I had intended, as I just felt somehow drawn to a certain part of the river and that's when I observed the leak."

"It truly could have been a disaster." Cloud Dancing stated.

"Yes, but praise God it wasn't," the pastor replied as the others agreed with a nod.

"I hope you enjoy the service," he added with a smile, patting Brian on the head as he moved past to greet someone else.

They took seats in the middle, chatting softly among themselves and greeting others as the small sanctuary slowly began to fill.

Finally, when the seats were nearly full, everyone quieted when the Pastor stepped to the front. Not needing a microphone in the small space, he began, "Welcome everyone...and especially to our wonderful visitors," he directed at the Sully family. The kids exchanged glances and looked around shyly as people all around them turned and smiled or reached out to shake their hands.

"Let's begin with prayer, shall we?" Everyone bowed their heads as he led them in a short but heartfelt prayer of honor to God.

"And now, let's worship with Moon Flower as she brings forth an offering to God," he instructed before quietly taking a seat in the front row. A young woman of about fourteen got up, wearing a lovely white buckskin dress decorated with multi-colored beads and long graceful fringe; her feet were bare and her long silky black hair flowed softly down to her waist. All eyes upon her, she walked to the platform and positioned herself in the center, standing with her head bowed, hands at her sides as a young man stepped to the CD player and switched it on.

The music began, just one acoustic guitar strumming, and Michaela immediately recognized the song as Chris Tomlin's, "How Great is Our God".

As the words began, the young woman began to move, her head tilted back and arms sweeping gracefully, illustrating the words in an interpretive dance.

**(Reader: This was the closest I could find to the style I wanted, but it will give you an idea of interpretive dancing if you've never seen it – and to this particular song. Go to Youtube and paste this into its search bar: ** **watch?v=iilGeX4bHXM**** ).**

_The splendor of a King...Clothed in majesty...Let all the earth rejoice...All the earth rejoice_

_He wraps Himself in light...And darkness tries to hide...And trembles at His voice...trembles at His voice_

Everyone in the room sat quietly, entranced in the simplicity and awe of the moment. Both the young woman and her dancing were so exquisitely beautiful as to be absolutely breathtaking. Michaela couldn't help tears filling her eyes as she watched, and felt the wonderful peace of God infuse the small room. Everyone seemed to be holding his or her breath, as if unconsciously afraid of disturbing the moment.

The song went into the chorus:

_How great is our God...sing with me how great is our God...and all will see how great, how great is our God_

Sully glanced to his left and smiled at his sweet wife, noticing the trace of tears in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling – he was fighting a tear or two himself and gently slipped an arm around her shoulders, softly squeezing her to his side as they both continued to watch the breathtaking worship unfolding in front of them all. No one in the room could deny they felt the presence of God as the lovely young woman bestowed honor upon Him.

_Age to age He stands...And time is in His Hands...Beginning and the End, Beginning and the End_

_The Godhead, Three in one...Father, Spirit, Son...The Lion and the Lamb, The Lion and the Lamb_

Hannah and Colleen were especially moved. They could tell the girl was a teen and yet she seemed so poised, so sure of what she was doing, as if she were merely performing for an audience of One, for His pleasure alone. The girls watched every move she made, thoroughly entranced.

_Name above all names...You are Worthy of all praise...and My heart will sing how great is our God_

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes by the time the lovely girl was finished. She very humbly took a seat as the pastor slowly rose in the silence.

"Thank you Moon Flower, that was lovely," he said quietly, the room still in a reverent attitude. "Everyone...just take a moment to silently tell God what He means to you...thank Him for something He did for you this week..." he instructed softly. The small congregation did so as several people quietly went forward to the platform, one man with an Indian flute and an older woman in traditional clothing, the young man softly playing a soothing tune on his flute.

After several minutes, the tune changed, becoming something familiar to everyone in the room as the woman began singing in Cheyenne, her voice a lovely soprano. **(On Youtube: ****watch?v=ZFY-Evkd30I**** this is the song sung in Lumbee – beautiful!)**

Brian turned to his mother, his eyes large as he whispered, "Mama...this sounds like something _we_ sing at church...but..."

She smiled delightedly and leaned down to him, whispering, "It _is_ Brian. It's 'Amazing Grace'. Let's listen closely, maybe we can pick up some of the Cheyenne words, hmm?" The little boy nodded eagerly. Having already learned some basic Cheyenne since knowing Cloud Dancing, he was able to pick out simple words as the song went on.

When the woman finished the song, the pastor invited everyone to stand and join in as the man playing the flute signaled to several others and they quickly came to the platform, taking up a drum and other instruments, immediately launching into the song, "God of Wonders" – in Cheyenne. **(Once again on Youtube:** **watch?v=t7F-B2DLvAQ** **(in English)**

Snowbird looked over and motioned for Brian to come near. Placing him in front of her, she brought her head near his ear and sang the words, enunciating clearly for him and soon he was joining in, albeit haltingly. Sully pronounced several of the Cheyenne words for Michaela as well, as everyone clapped and sang.

Hetomóosenéve manêstoo'o (Lord of all creation)

Tséhmâhóomoehá hetaa'óma'o'e vo'e {of water earth and sky)

he'amo'ome ma'heóneome (The heavens are your Tabernacle)

vó'ho'êho'hévatamaahestôtse Hetomóosenéve he'amo'omëë'e (Glory to the Lord on high)

The girls and Matthew clapped and did their best to pronounce the difficult words, their minds correlating the Cheyenne words to the English words they new from singing the song in church.

Chorus:

ma'hëö'o nôhtovetanó hehp mano'otóhkeo'o (God of wonders beyond our galaxy)

tséhnéehóveto ma'heóne, ma'heóne (You are Holy, Holy)

mano'otóhkeo'o néehóvem pêhéve'ót (The universe declares your Majesty)

hóna tséhnéehóveto ma'heóne, ma'heóne (And you are holy, holy)

Hetomóosenéve he'amo'ome hóna hetaa'óma'o'e (Lord of Heaven and Earth)

Hetomóosenéve he'amo'ome hóna hetaa'óma'o'e (Lord of Heaven and Earth)

mâhméovóonä'o (Early in the morning)

ma'heóneéšeévêhané évó'néto (I will celebrate the light)

hohétséše a'enó'nee'e (And as I stumble through the darkness)

vovéh vóonéstá (I will call your Name by night)

As the song went on, each member of the family was able to pick up and sing along on some of the words. Michaela marveled at the beauty of the familiar song sung in the ancient language, that feeling of 'it's a small world' never more clear to her than right then.

When the singing ended, offering taken up, and announcements made, the pastor got up and began to speak. Everyone listened and agreed as the man spoke eloquently and from the heart.

Opening his Bible, he quoted from Matthew 5:23-24 _"Therefore, if you are offering your gift at the altar and there remember that your brother has something against you, leave your gift there in front of the altar. First go and be reconciled to your brother; then come and offer your gift."_

Looking around at the familiar faces, he went on, "The enemy of our souls has a very specific strategy to destroy relationships. Whether these relationships are in business, marriage, or friendships, the strategy is the same. A conflict arises, judgments are made, and feelings are hurt. What happens next is the defining point of whether the enemy gains a foothold, or the grace of God covers the wrong." He paced back and forth at the front of the room as the people watched and listened silently, each one thinking of something in their own lives that proved his point.

He continued, "When a root of bitterness is allowed to be planted and grown, it not only affects _that_ person, but it also affects all others who are involved. It is like a cancer. Breaking satan's foothold requires at least one person to press into God's grace. It cannot happen when either party "feels" like it, for none of us will ever _feel_ like forgiving. None of us feel like talking when we have been hurt. Our natural response is to withdraw or lash out at the offending party. It is only obedience that allows God's grace to cover the wrongs incurred. This grace prevents the parties from becoming victims who will seek compensation for their pain." At this, several people shifted uncomfortably and one man murmured, "That's right."

"I'm sure all of us have, at one time or another, made someone mad at us," the pastor commented. "Then either we went about our business thinking, 'They will get over it', or we tried to apologize and they rebuffed our attempt. But I ask you...should we just leave it there? Should we try no more?" Gazing around at his small congregation and seeing that his words had gotten through to more than a few, he nodded and concluded, "What is better, my friends – to put aside your pride and regain a friend...or to keep on letting the situation stay as it is? I ask you to think on this in the coming week...ask God to help if you are in such a situation."

Sully and Cloud Dancing, sitting side by side, both felt the convicting power of the pastor's words and glanced uncomfortably at each other. It was true that they had tried to reconcile with Allen Clawfoot multiple times in the past, but they had _stopped_ trying. Neither had done anything to build a bridge between he and them in many years.

"I assure you, my friends, God is more than willing to help, as _He_ wants reconciliation to happen even more than _you_ do." With that, he said his closing words and ended the service with prayer.

Michaela had also felt the power of the pastor's words and it set her to thinking...and planning.

OOOOOOOOO

Once back at Cloud Dancing and Snowbird's house, the girls helped Snowbird make lunch for everyone while Michaela slipped off to one of the bedrooms to make a private call on her cell phone.

Sitting down on the bed in the spare room, she dialed William Burke's number. He answered after three rings.

"William? This is Michaela, how are you?"

"Michaela! I'm fine. How's married life the second time around?" her friend chuckled.

"Oh William, it's simply wonderful. Sully is wonderful. I've never been so happy in my life," she answered sincerely.

"I'm so thrilled to hear that, Michaela. If _anyone_ deserves happiness, it's you," the kind doctor declared fondly, having witnessed on many occasions just how miserable Michaela's marriage to David had been.

"Thank you William. How is Connie?"

"Connie's fine...we just found out Friday that she's two months pregnant. We couldn't be more pleased!" he immediately responded with a huge grin.

"That's wonderful William! Congratulations! I know you've been trying for several years now, right?" Michaela added, the knowledge bolstering her confidence that it would happen for HER very soon.

"Thanks Michaela. Yes, we have – _four_ years. You know...marrying Connie was by far the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said with pure devotion as he gazed out the window at his wife as she stood watering the lawn. "But, I know you understand _that_ feeling," he added with a grin, thinking about how happy Michaela and Sully were at their wedding in May and all of the good things he'd heard since then via her sisters and brothers-in-law.

"I surely do! ...William, can you talk a minute, are you busy?" Michaela asked politely.

"No, not at all, just relaxing. What can I do for you?"

"Do you still keep in touch with Gerald Wales?" she asked, plunging right in.

"My roommate and partner in crime in medical school?" William laughed. "Matter of fact I do. He and his wife and kids live about a mile from us and we get together sometimes. Plus he is Head of Ophthalmology at my hospital so I occasionally see him there. Why?"

Michaela smiled in relief. "I have a favor to ask of you..._and him_."

Intrigued, William leaned forward on his chair and smiled. "I'm all ears...and besides, he owes me one – or several."

With that she proceeded to fill William in on Allen Clawfoot, his injury, his previous injury, and his history with Cloud Dancing and Sully, albeit she chose to discretely leave out the incident in the teepee. As they talked, the two long time friends began to hatch a plan that would ultimately affect the lives of many.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Snowbird...the girl who did the dance... how old is she?" Colleen asked, stirring the dough for a batch of Indian Fry Bread as Michaela joined them in the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"Her name is Moon Flower, she just turned fourteen."

"She was so good...I wish I could do something like that..." the girl added wistfully, pausing her actions with the large bowl in her arms as she thought back to the breathtakingly graceful dance.

"Yes, she is very good at interpretive dance. I have seen her dance many times before. She is a true blessing," the soft-spoken Indian woman agreed.

"She looked familiar...did she dance at the powwow?" Michaela questioned as she began pouring iced tea into glasses.

"Yes – she won first place in the Junior Girls' Fancy Shawl this year," Snowbird commented with a smile as she retrieved something from the refrigerator. "She danced in the bright yellow shawl."

"She's so beautiful...and graceful...I don't know if I could _ever_ do something like that," Hannah contributed as she helped set the table.

Michaela and Snowbird exchanged glances and smiles. "She has been dancing Indian dances since she was a toddler and interpretive dance since she was your age," Snowbird commented as she worked on a plate of Quesadillas. "Her mother is the one who sang 'Amazing Grace', and she is a friend of mine. If you like...I could call her."

"Yeah!" "Oh please Snowbird!" she girls gushed simultaneously.

"Alright," the Indian woman laughed as she wiped her hands and reached for the phone.

After speaking several minutes, she asked the girls if they wanted to go over to Moon Flower's house. The girl was willing to show them pointers. Hannah and Colleen were beside themselves with joy. Immediately after lunch, Cloud Dancing drove them over to the girl's house for a long session of dance lessons.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela, Sully, and Cloud Dancing walked down a hall at Holy Rosary Hospital looking for room number four twelve, still dressed in the clothing they wore to church that morning. Sully looked over again at his wife, still unsure they were doing the right thing. Remembering all too well the vehement rebuffs and even insults he and Cloud Dancing had received in the past anytime they had tried to approach Allen Clawfoot, he swallowed uncomfortably and pressed his lips together, his arm circling around his gentle wife in an unconscious attitude of protection.

Reaching the door, the three glanced at each other, the two men seeing again the determination in the woman's eyes as she knocked softly on the door. It had taken much talking and persuasion to get the men to agree to this and Michaela wasn't about to let them change their minds now. "Come in," was heard from inside.

Michaela gently pushed open the partially closed door and peeked in. The room was bright and cheerful, the afternoon sun illuminating the interior. Inside with the patient were his elderly father and mother, brother, and a doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry...we didn't mean to disturb..." Michaela began, only to be interrupted by the physician.

"No, you are not disturbing...please come in. Would you perhaps be the Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully I have heard so much about?" the doctor immediately asked, crossing the small room to greet Michaela and shake her hand.

"Why yes...yes I am," she answered, slightly surprised. "And this is my husband, Byron Sully, and our friend, Larry Cloud Dancing."

The doctor greeted both men and then introduced the patient's family before he stepped back closer to the bed and the patient.

"I'm very glad you stopped in, Dr. Qui..."

"Oh please...call me Dr. Mike," Michaela interrupted politely.

"Dr. Mike...I like that," the man grinned. "I am Dr. Daniel Brooke, the Orthopedic Surgeon on this case," the doctor introduced himself. Michaela nodded as she smiled at the fairly handsome doctor. He appeared to be in his late forties, with short brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

"I was just beginning to tell the Clawfoot family that what happened, and the outcome, is nothing short of a miracle in my book."

At her look, he continued, "Your quick action and determination that he not move or be moved, Dr. Mike, saved this man from, in my opinion, total or at least partial paralysis. He had two fractured vertebrae, one with a very sharp bone fragment at such an angle that any movement would have surely resulted in severe damage to the spinal cord. I was able to go in, remove the fragment, stabilize the neck and relieve pressure on the cord. I removed both C2 and C3 which were damaged, but I was able to provide the area with sufficient stability with plates and screws." He finished, the medical terminology over the heads of everyone but Michaela. She nodded in full understanding.

"Excellent, Dr. Brooke. I'm so thankful I was able to be of help," she responded softly.

The doctor, who had become aware of the tension and attitudes between the people in the room, continued pointedly, turning to address the family.

"I feel I need to emphasize again, Mr. Clawfoot, that you owe Dr. Mike a debt of gratitude. I was informed that she prevented the wranglers from physically pulling you out of the arena by your arms. If they had done so, I am fairly positive that you would now be paralyzed. The fact that she was there, in just the right place at the right time, and pulled out all the stops to get to you in time is your miracle."

He looked pointedly at each member of the family to make sure the message sunk in, particularly noting their uncomfortable glances at each other.

"I will be back in the morning to check on you," he then caringly addressed the man in the bed, who briefly acknowledged the words. "Good afternoon," he added with a smile.

Then he turned, nodding to Michaela and the others. "And it was very nice to meet you, Dr. Mike. Gentlemen." With that he was gone with a rustle of his white physician's coat.

Silence prevailed in the room for several uncomfortable moments as the occupants awkwardly glanced at each other. Finally, Mrs. Clawfoot cleared her throat and slowly rose to her feet, crossing the room to Michaela. Michaela watched her progress, unable to read the expression on the woman's face. Sully and Cloud Dancing exchanged glances, unsure of what to expect but ready to defend Michaela if need be. Sully stepped closer and put his hand to the small of his wife's back.

Reaching out and taking the white woman's hand in hers, Mrs. Clawfoot's tired brown eyes looking hesitatingly into Michaela's, she began, "I want to thank you, Dr. Mike, for what you did for my son. I...I have never known a vé'ho'á'e personally...I have always just kept to my own kind..." turning to look pointedly at her husband, she added, "but I believe now that _all_ vé'ho'á'e are not bad." He had the grace to lower his eyes in shame. The brother moved as if to argue but the father stopped him with a hand on his arm and a warning look.

Turning back again and meeting Sully's eyes, then Michaela's, she added, "...and _you_ most certainly are not. What you did in the arena took much courage. Several from the rodeo have come to tell us what happened. They said you were almost trampled, but you stood your ground and protected my son. They told us that you stood up to a group of men who did not wish to hear your views – and you made them listen. In our culture," she added with a tiny smile, "we would say you have the courage of a warrior."

Michaela smiled in gratitude and relief, feeling Sully's hand squeeze her waist in husbandly pride.

The woman met Cloud Dancing's eyes, the one who had injured her son so many years ago. Slightly wavering, she nevertheless stuck to her intentions as she remembered what she had been told of the Cheyenne's actions after the accident. In truth, she was tired of the bitterness and hostility. Purposely sending a small smile Cloud Dancing's way, she murmured her thanks to him in Cheyenne and he answered gently in their language.

Her eyes then went back to Michaela's and she went on, "The doctor has told us that he should make a full recovery. I thank you..._each_ of you," she added, her eyes including Sully in the gesture, "we are in your debt."

Michaela spoke up, squeezing the older woman's work worn hands. "No, Mrs. Clawfoot, you don't owe us anything. I am thankful that we were there...that I knew what to do...and that the men _listened_ to me. Being a woman sometimes has its disadvantages," she added with a small smile.

The older woman smiled in return, feeling more common ground between them by the minute. "I know what you mean."

With another smile, Michaela released the other woman's hands and slowly approached the bed. She glanced with small smiles at the old man and the brother, who were silently watching her with guarded expressions, and then looked into the injured man's good eye.

"How _are_ you?" she asked softly.

"I am better...thank you," he rasped quietly.

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not at the moment...but it hurts if I try to move wrong..."

Michaela nodded, her eyes running over the machines and monitors that were hooked to him, unconsciously taking note of their readings as any physician would. She smiled encouragingly at him. "Dr. Brooke seems like a nice man and an excellent surgeon."

"Yes..." he murmured, deeply embarrassed and truly amazed that this woman whom he had tried to assault just days ago was now standing at his bedside concerned about his health. Although he had been quite drunk that night and didn't remember all of it, he still remembered the sheer panic in her eyes just before her husband had burst in. The memory of his actions filled him with crushing remorse.

He was suddenly quite grateful that the other men not only stopped him from doing such a horrendous thing – to any woman, much less to a woman like Dr. Mike - but also quite generously let him go without a severe beating or worse. He looked up again into the eyes of the beautiful vé'ho'á'e doctor as she gently touched his arm.

"I am sure you will make a full recovery..." Michaela commented. He stared at her, still in amazement at her attitude. Lowering his eye in shame, he murmured softly, "Wife of Sully...I have no right to ask you, but...I am sorry for that night in the teepee. I am ashamed of my actions toward you...what I tried to do...that is not the way an honorable Cheyenne should treat a lady...or _any_ woman. Will you...accept my apology?"

Michaela smiled softly; having already done so even before the man had been injured. She nodded and glanced toward her husband, murmuring, "Yes, I will...and I _do_."

Suddenly, the presence of the two men in the room made him slightly uncomfortable as the old feelings threatened to surface. Michaela sensed this and turned a bit toward them.

"Allen...would you allow my husband and Cloud Dancing to speak to you?" Michaela asked, again softly.

His eye widened for a moment, but then he seemed to make a decision and relaxed, flashing a look their way in silent assent. She moved back and the two men stepped closer to the bed. Cloud Dancing began, speaking to the family first in Cheyenne, to which each one replied in like manner, then switching to English so Michaela could understand.

Being careful of the IV and various medical devices, he gently clasped the man's arm in greeting as he steadily held his gaze. "I want you to know, Claw Foot, that there has never been a day that I have not regretted my actions when we were children and I caused you to be injured...to lose your eye. My only excuse is that I had recently lost my sister and felt responsible, and Sully is like a brother to me, so I overreacted during the scuffle. I know that words will not undo the damage, but I want you to know I am truly sorry...and I am asking you to forgive me...to let me try to make amends."

The man in the bed swallowed slowly, his good eye glancing from one to the other. "I was... in the wrong that day," he finally rasped softly. "There was no reason for my hate toward you...Sully. I deserved what I got."

Sully immediately shook his head and leaned a little closer. "Two wrongs don't make a right, hóovéhe [friend]. And as Cloud Dancin' said, we'd like to try and make amends...if you're willin'."

At the man's curious look, he continued, "My wife has a friend, a doctor. She contacted him about helping you with your eye and he agreed. When you're ready, you can give him a call." Sully produced a piece of paper from his pocket with Dr. Wales' name and number. "He'll be _expecting_ your call," he reiterated.

The Indian motioned for him to put it on the bedside table. Then, glancing at Michaela and meeting Sully's eyes, he began hesitantly, "I am ashamed of myself...and I'm sorry - about that night in the teepee...if _I_ had been in your place..."

"It's alright..." Sully interrupted, surprisingly understanding, considering that night he had wanted to beat the Indian to within an inch of his life. Glancing at Michaela, who gave him an encouraging smile, he added, "That's in the past now. What'dya say we...start over with a clean slate?" Allen nodded hesitantly, truly in awe of this white man's magnanimous attitude.

After some small talk and a promise to come see him again before they returned to Colorado Springs, the three left the hospital greatly relieved that the Clawfoot family had been receptive to their overtures of friendship, receptive to their outstretched olive leaf.

As they walked to the vehicle, Sully couldn't help but think about the awesome woman he had married. Any other woman would have immediately sought retaliation against a man that tried to assault her. Another woman would have wanted him arrested, but she had purposely diffused the anger that night and allowed him to be sent on his way.

Sully had loved Michaela from the first moment he had looked into her eyes they stormy night they met, but with each passing day he found more and more reasons, more things about her, that continued to deepen his love and admiration for what a compassionate and forgiving woman she was, not to mention an amazing humanitarian.

As the three reached the Escalade, Sully turned towards her as Cloud Dancing took his place in the back seat. Gazing into her eyes, Sully brought up a hand, gently caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "Thank you, sweetheart," he murmured softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For having such an open and forgiving heart...and such a determination to help others – even when they argue at first that they don't _want_ help. Like I told you the night I proposed – you bless the lives of every person that knows you. You are _the_ most beautiful, wonderful, sweet, loving, generous, caring woman I've ever known. You amaze me," he added in a whisper, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Oh Sully..." she whispered as he pulled back, smiled, gave her a nod and pressed his lips to hers again, then hugged her to his chest for a moment before opening her door and ushering her inside. The three were silent and deep in thought, Michaela and Sully holding hands in the front seat, as he drove back to Cloud Dancing's house.

That evening everyone sat around together in the couple's living room discussing the situation. Though Brian was a little too young to understand it all, he knew that his mother had been declared a hero for her actions when the man got hurt at the rodeo. The girls were more aware, each one warmly proud of their beautiful doctor mother for the way she always stood up for what was right, for what she believed in – even in the face of angry men who wanted to sweep her out of the way and disregard her opinions or discount her knowledge.

"I can't believe how this all turned out, Mom," Matthew commented, then choosing his words carefully, he added, "A man who has hated Dad and Cloud Dancing for years and tried to... now it's like all of you are friends or something."

"That is right...that night none of us could even have imagined what was about to take place," Snowbird agreed.

Michaela nodded thoughtfully. "But even that night, after I calmed down, all I could see was a lonely, frustrated, angry man in need of help. The way things were going, however, I'm afraid he would never have accepted help from _us_." She met her husband's eyes and smiled. He winked in response. "What amazes me most is that we were seated in the arena at just the right place**,** and I was able to reach him before the wranglers picked him up. Then**,** with me having an acquaintance who is a doctor and willing to help his original injury, what could have been a horribly sad tragedy has turned into something truly positive."

"I hope he does make that call to William's friend," Sully commented, fully aware of the stubborn pride of most men – including himself on occasion. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I for one am excited that we were able to help him," Michaela said softly, remembering her husband's comment the night of the attack, that it would take a 'miracle' for the situation to change. _Some miracles must come in very strange packages_, she mused.

"My actions all those years ago and the resulting anger and hate Claw Foot harbored toward me – and toward my brother – has been a source of shame and angst within my heart," Cloud Dancing admitted softly. "I have prayed many times that I would be able to bridge that gap some day. But I certainly never foresaw anything like _this_ happening."

"Perhaps this will even help to soften the old prejudices within the parents," Snowbird added. "I truly hope so."

"As do I," Cloud Dancing agreed softly. "As do I."

OOOOOOOOOO

Truly, if they could have seen into the future, they would have been thrilled and amazed at the changes this incident would bring about in the lives of the Clawfoot family. Allen eventually would contact the doctor Michaela had arranged and would be fitted with a beautiful new glass eye that perfectly matched his good eye, so much so that you couldn't tell which was real and which wasn't. Without the patch and the customary scowl, he was actually a handsome man.

He would spend some time healing from his back surgery in the rehabilitation facility within the Lame Deer Health Clinic and there would meet and fall in love with Soft Rain, a lovely, soft-spoken Cheyenne woman from Ashland who would serve as his physical therapist.

True to Michaela's word, he would make a full recovery. The day of his release from the facility, he would propose marriage to Soft Rain, and she would happily accept.

Upon seeing the wonderful improvements in Allen's life brought about by a white woman and white doctors at the hospital, the entire family would radically change their outlook against the vé'ho'á'e that had been passed down for generations in the family – blind hatred and prejudice with no actual incident on which to base it. As each week went by, their friends and acquaintances would begin to notice significant changes, to everyone's delight. Several weeks after Allen would be released from rehab, he, his new fiancée and his parents would show up at the door of the little church on Highway 39 and be welcomed with open arms by a very happy Cloud Dancing.

Isn't it amazing what the determination, resourcefulness, and love of one woman can do?


	28. The Bully and The Talk

**CHAPTER 28 – THE BULLY AND THE TALK**

The family had been home from vacation for several weeks, the kids were back in school, and real life was in full swing.

On this day, the kids were all lounging around in the large covered porch on the parking lot side of the Cheyenne Mountain Charter Academy, waiting with the others for their bus to pick them up and take them home. It was running a little late.

Matthew and Ingrid were sitting side by side on the concrete floor, their backs against the wall of the school, holding a science book open between them in the pretext of studying, though in truth, each was too aware of the other to be absorbing much of the text. Brian and Anthony were playing a game of chase, dodging other students who were milling about as the girls were sitting on a concrete bench idly talking.

Suddenly Jared Miller, who was Matthew's age and an aggravating bully, decided today was Hannah's day to be picked on. Sauntering over to the bench, the boy looked down at the two girls who were talking together about the broken clasp on the necklace Hannah was holding. With practiced ease, he snatched the necklace from her hands.

"Jared, give that back," Hannah asked, reaching for the prized possession. He yanked it just out of her reach, holding it up in front of his face, examining it with a sarcastic smirk. The pendant was that of a magnificent butterfly, hand carved of wood and beautifully painted in shades of blue and purple. Although he admired the workmanship, he wasn't about to admit it.

"What kind of junk is _this_?"

"It's not _junk_! My dad _made_ that for me. You give it back!" Hannah yelled, more agitated than she should have been, but anything her daddy had ever made for her meant the world to her and she wasn't about to let a jerk like Jared do anything to it.

"Oh, so Mr. _Almighty Sully_ made this, huh?" the boy sneered in a perfect imitation of his own father. "No wonder it looks like _crap_!" he added, placing his fingers strategically on the butterfly as if he would snap it in two.

Colleen jumped up, fierce loyalty for her sister coursing through her veins. "Hey stop that, you'll break it! Didn't you hear what she said? Our dad made that! It's special to her!" She reached up to try and grasp the necklace, but the boy grabbed her wrist and twisted her away.

"Ow!" she hollered as Hannah jumped up.

"Let her go! Jared you're hurting her!" Hannah hollered at the older boy.

"Aw, shut up, kid," the boy sneered, shoving Hannah backward as the children nearby scattered.

Matthew had been watching the whole exchange and when the boy had grabbed Colleen's wrist he had shot to his feet and headed over there. Now as the other boy shoved his other sister backward, Matthew roared in reaction, the memory of Hannah a year before, her head bleeding and unconscious, flashing in his mind.

He reached the Miller boy in three strides and jerked him away from Colleen, glancing quickly toward Hannah to make sure she was alright, relieved to see she had maintained her footing.

"What's your problem, _Miller_? Didn't anybody ever teach you you're not supposed to go around hurting _girls_? Especially ones _younger_ than you?" Matthew sneered at the boy as he placed himself protectively in front of his sisters. They huddled cautiously behind him, eying their nemesis nervously. "Now give me Hannah's necklace and go on about your business."

The boy held it back over his shoulder. "You want it, _take_ it from me..._Sully boy_. What a stupid name that is - _Matthew__ Sully." _

Matthew bristled at the insult, which was a slap to the whole family – and Matthew was particularly proud to carry the Sully name. "Why you..." he began.

"Sounds like a _dork_.," he taunted unmercifully, trying anything to push Matthew's buttons. "My dad always says SULLY stands for 'Save Us Lilly Livered Yellowbellies'...umph!" he burst out as Matthew barreled into him, both boys landing on the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other children chanted, scooting back out of the way, some of the girls squealing as the two rolled and punched. Built similar, the altercation resembled a wrestling match.

"Matthew! Stop!" "Somebody help!" Colleen and Hannah squealed as they tried in vain to break them up, nearly getting walloped in the process.

Brian had come running when he heard his sisters' voices raised in anger and now that the Miller boy was fighting with Matthew, he launched his small body at the bigger boy's back, his little arms wrapping around the boy's neck. "You leave my brother alone!" he yelled. The older boy flung him away and he landed hard on the concrete. The girls rushed to him, becoming frightened that the situation had gotten completely out of hand. Ingrid, who had been watching from the side, went to the younger children and pulled them out of the way as the boys lashed out at each other again.

"All right, break it up!" A male voice bellowed from the area of the door. Everyone on the porch was relieved an adult had come on the scene.

Principal Northwood reached the two still fighting and briskly separated them, hauling them to their feet.

"What's this all about?" he barked and a dozen voices immediately began answering.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela had just gone to Loren's for a few things she needed for dinner. Standing at the checkout counter, she was showing the older man pictures of the Powwow she had taken with her cell phone and had just begun to relate the beauty of the native dancing when the phone in her hand rang.

Noting it was Sully, she chuckled and answered sweetly, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey. You still at the store?" he immediately asked.

"Yes, I'm getting ready to check out...why?" she answered, curious about his tone.

"The school called. The boys were in a fight. I have ta go get the kids...thought you might wanna..."

"I'll be right home," she interrupted, closing her phone and swiftly letting Loren know what was happening. Paying him quickly for her purchases, she ran out and jumped in the Escalade for the quick ride home.

OOOOOOOOO

When they reached the school and hurried inside, they were met with a sight they thought they would never see. Matthew, Brian, Colleen, and Hannah sitting side by side in the Principal's office in obvious trouble.

Matthew, his expression one of aggravation and a touch of nervousness, had his arm around his little brother who was softly sniffling, clearly frightened and uncertain. The girls were wearing expressions of dread and anxiety. Neither of the girls, nor Brian, had ever been sent to the Principal's office before and their imaginations were running wild. Being the kind of children who wanted to please their parents, they were totally unsure of how Michaela and Sully would react.

Michaela, her heart constricting with fierce motherly love, immediately noticed Matthew's scraped and bruised face**,** and Brian holding an icepack on his wrist.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Michaela gasped as she rushed over to them, taking the icepack away to examine Brian's wrist and finding it slightly sprained, and then examining Matthew's face, she turned concerned eyes to the principal.

"I had the nurse check out Brian's wrist and she determined it wasn't broken," he answered her unspoken question, knowing, however, that she had already deduced that it was just sprained. She nodded in slight satisfaction that the school had at least done that.

Brian bit his lip to try and keep from 'crying like a baby' as his mother leaned over to place a kiss to his cheek. She then inspected both girls for injuries, and was very relieved to find that they appeared to be fine.

Principal Northwood instructed them to have a seat. It was then that they noticed Jared Miller sitting on the other side of the room. He glared at them, and then looked down at the floor sullenly.

"What happened?" Sully asked as they took seats in front of the Principal's desk.

The principal cleared his throat and began, "From what I understand, Mr. Miller here began teasing Hannah, took her necklace and wouldn't give it back and apparently Colleen tried to come to her sister's defense, to which Mr. Miller got rather physical – although he categorically denies that."

"What do you mean by 'rather physical'?" Michaela interjected in concern, glancing at the girls and belatedly noticing that Colleen was unconsciously rubbing her right wrist. "He _hurt_ you?" she asked, her eyes wide with alarm as her mind raced with images of her daughter being attacked to the point that she had to be _rescued_ – and on school grounds in broad daylight!

"I didn't _do_ anything to her, I was just _teasing_ 'em—" Jared began, but closed his mouth at a stern look from the principal.

"You did, _too_! And you _better_..." Matthew immediately reacted.

"That's _enough_ boys," Mr. Northwood ordered sternly, fixing each one with a look that brooked no argument. Both young men clamped their mouths shut and huffed in frustration, Jared flinging himself back in his chair.

The principal continued, "As I was saying...Matthew then took it upon himself to defend his sisters...and Brian took it upon himself to defend his brother, at which point things degenerated into somewhat of a brawl," he added, trying not to grin at the memory of the little boy piggy-backing the Miller boy, that is until he was thrown off.

The parents looked at each other and then over at the kids. Matthew flashed a look first at Sully, then Michaela, itching to reiterate the whole story, but choosing instead to remain silent.

"So, what happens now?" Sully asked, reaching for his wife's hand as he could feel her angst and knew that the mother bear inside of her was straining to spring forth.

"Well, the school has an iron clad policy against fighting, so Matthew and Brian will have to serve one day of detention," the principal answered. Michaela opened her mouth to object vehemently as her dander rapidly rose, but stopped when she felt her husband gently squeeze her hand. Glancing at him, she recognized the look in his eyes that meant, _"We'll talk about this later in private." _ What she didn't know was that Sully had known this principal for six years and had always found him more than fair – and he didn't think it was a good idea to argue with the school's authority right in front of the children, thereby setting a bad example for them.

"Jared, however, will be given two days suspension for starting the whole thing," Mr. Northwood finished.

"That ain't fair!" the boy reacted loudly.

"Mr. Miller, I suggest you remain silent at this point. I'll deal with you when your parents arrive," the principal quickly admonished with a glare toward the sullen young man. He huffed out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest in internal rebellion.

"Two days' suspension? That's all? What if Matthew had not come to the girls' rescue and the boy had _injured_ them?" Michaela burst out.

The calm tempered principal met her eyes unflinchingly. "If _that_ had been the case, Mrs. Sully, he would be permanently expelled from this school. But since the girls were not injured, I am following my written guidelines." Michaela glanced once again at her husband who was a trifle worried that she would fly off the handle. As he gave her an encouraging nod, she drew in a somewhat calming breath and forced herself to sit back in her chair.

"Gentlemen," Principal Northwood turned and addressed Matthew and Brian, "have you learned anything from this experience today?"

Matthew cleared his throat and, being the oldest, spoke for he and his brother. "Um...I guess what I shoulda done was go inside and get an adult instead of laying into him myself?" he offered softly.

Brian spoke up, "and I shoulda run for a grown up, too?"

"And us too?" Colleen added for good measure.

The principal nodded with a satisfied smile. "That's right."

"All right, you four may go now, but understand that there will be far greater ramifications in the future if this is a problem again." All four nodded in unison. Matthew and Brian, you will report to the detention hall, room 101, first thing in the morning. I suggest you bring plenty of reading material with you."

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Northwood," Sully said quietly.

"You're welcome, Mr. Sully," he answered.

The family got up as one and filed out of the room, each one casting glances at the remaining youth. As they reached the exit doors, they passed a scowling Mr. and Mrs. Miller just coming in. The man stopped nose-to-nose with Sully for a moment, then roughly brushed past him and continued on inside. Mrs. Miller glanced at Michaela apologetically and silently followed her husband.

When they reached their vehicle, parked in front of the principal's open window, they could hear shouting coming from inside.

"Well, YOU need to do your job and keep brats like those Sully kids from botherin' my son!" Mr. Miller was saying.

"Mr. Miller – the Sully children were not the ones doing the bothering. It was Jared, as it _has_ been each time you've been called in to see me," the principal calmly responded.

"You watch what you say or I'll call the school board on ya!" the belligerent father retorted.

Becoming angry now himself, the principal immediately replied, "Mr. Miller. May I remind you that your son is here on a charity scholarship and that every other private school in the city turned him down after he was expelled from the public system because of his anger and behavioral issues? It is only the fact that I realize the boy needs an education that I have allowed him to remain here at CMCA, but with the amount of trouble he has caused in the short time he has been enrolled here, I'm afraid that this is his last chance. When he comes back three days from now, if his behavior does not improve _significantly_, I will have no choice but to expel him from this school as well," he ended with finality.

"We'll just see about that!" the father shouted.

Sully quietly ushered his family on past the window and to their waiting vehicle.

As the family settled into the Escalade, they saw the outer doors of the school fly open and the three Millers emerge, the father berating the boy loudly. Jared walked with his head down, looking like a whipped puppy.

After maneuvering the Escalade onto the highway and heading for home, Sully glanced in the mirror at four subdued faces in the back seats. "Okay guys, who wants to tell what happened?"

The four glanced at each other as Hannah spoke up, "Um, me and Colleen...I mean Colleen and I, were just sitting on a bench waiting for the bus and looking at my butterfly necklace, cause the clasp broke...and Jared came over. He...he grabbed it and wouldn't give it back."

Sully nodded as he listened and drove, Michaela turned in her seat to offer an understanding smile and nod to her daughter.

Colleen picked up the story. "She told him _you_ made it and he...he said some sarcastic things and acted like he was gonna break it in half, so I jumped up and tried to get it back, but he...he grabbed my wrist and twisted it real hard..."

Sully immediately reacted, anger quickly rising within him as he pictured the incident. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, he said, "He _twisted_ your wrist?" she nodded, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Then when Hannah tried to make him quit and he shoved her back, that's when _I_ got in on it," Matthew interjected.

Unable to hold back any longer, Michaela burst forth, "I can't believe this! Does this kind of thing happen _frequently_? Where were the adults who should have been supervising?"

"Usually there is at least one teacher out there when the buses are late, but she had gone inside for some reason," Colleen provided.

"Calm down, sweetheart..." Sully murmured to his wife, only to be cut off with, "_Calm down?_ My daughters were almost _assaulted_ and you want me to _calm down?_"

"Michaela, you're blowin' this all outta proportion. If the girls had been really hurt, I'd be angry – fightin' angry! But they _weren't_, that's the point."

"I think the point is that it _could_ have happened! What if..."

She paused and Sully drew in a deep breath and glanced to the side as the Miller's station wagon roared by. The memory of overhearing the boy's father overreacting jolted Michaela and she scrambled to get her emotions back on level ground, not wanting to appear to her children to be unstable or unreasonable.

Sully watched the car roar by, hating that the Miller/Sully feud now seemed to be contaminating the next generation. "We'll finish this at home," he murmured quietly. Everyone then lapsed into silence for the duration of the ride.

OOOOOOOOO

Once back at home, the family filed into the living room for a family meeting. Sully indicated for each of the four to take seats on the couch. Michaela took a seat in a wing back chair, deciding to allow her husband to proceed.

"Alright. I want details," Sully began, standing next to his wife, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hannah, why don't you start."

"Dad..._you_ know how Jared is..." she began and he nodded. "Well...he grabbed my necklace and said it was junk...then when I told him _you_ made it, he acted like he was going to break it in half. It made me mad because it's my favorite necklace and..." she paused, looking up at her father, clearly in uncertain territory. Sully gave her a small smile and a fatherly wink, knowing she meant it was her favorite because he had made it for her and it represented her Cheyenne name. Encouraged by his wink, she continued, "Then Colleen jumped up and told him to give it back and when she tried to grab it, that's when he twisted her wrist. I told him to stop hurting her**,** and he told me to shut up and he pushed me, hard," she finished.

Sully ground his teeth together to keep his emotions under control, but inside he was seething at this son of his long time nemesis manhandling his sweet daughter.

"That's when I got there," Matthew spoke up. "I asked him if nobody'd ever taught him not to hurt girls and he started smartin' off to me...one thing led to another and...I charged into him," he admitted quietly.

"Well...you know your mother and I don't condone fighting, unless he had come at you first and you were defendin' yourself," Sully answered.

Matthew nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And Brian..." Sully began, turning his attention to his youngest. "I know you were tryin' to help, son...and that's a _good_ thing...but you coulda got hurt real bad fightin' a boy so much bigger than you..."

The little boy nodded, whispering, "Yes, sir," remembering his fright when he felt himself flying through the air and the pain when he landed wrong on his wrist.

At this point Sully glanced at his wife with a nod**,** and she cleared her throat. "Children...you know how your father and I feel about using violence as a way to solve problems. Violence only causes _more_ violence, as in this case. One or all of you could have been seriously injured." Each one nodded in agreement. "Although you will encounter bullies and people like Jared Miller in life, always remember there _will_ be an alternative way to deal with them," she added gently.

"We want you to know though, boys, that we're very proud of the fact that you both stood up and defended and protected your sisters, cause it's never okay, under any circumstance, to ever lay a hand on a girl – or a woman," Sully interjected, soliciting smiles from both boys.

Still a little unsure, however, Brian tentatively asked, "Are we gonna be punished...?"

The parents glanced at each other, each correctly reading the other's thoughts. Sully smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair, shaking his head. "No Brian...I think detention is punishment enough since you both have obviously learned your lesson... _but it better never happen again_," he added somewhat sternly – although in truth, he wondered how they will be able to avoid run-ins with the infamous Jared Miller.

Deep down, Sully was immensely proud of Matthew – and spunky little Brian – for what they did. Neither one had backed down. The thought crossed his mind that he was very glad the girls had someone there to protect them when they were away from his watchful eye.

At that point, Hannah pulled her necklace from the pocket of her uniform pants, a tear beginning to form in the corner of one eye as she murmured, "In the fight...it got ruined, Daddy."

Sully reached out and took the necklace from her, disappointed to see that it had obviously been stepped on, the paint chipped off and other damage. Unable to maintain his stern stance any longer, Sully opened his arms to her and she jumped up from the couch and went into them, burying her face against his chest, so relieved to be back in familiar territory – her daddy's loving arms.

"Don't you worry none, sweetheart. I'll fix it good as new. Don't you worry," he murmured against her hair, very glad that she – and none of the kids – had been hurt in the almost unavoidable altercation. He met his wife's eyes over their daughter's head and they shared a smile.

"Why don't you help your mom with supper, ok? Both of you," he added with a smile and wink toward Colleen, who responded with a relieved nod.

"And boys, you come out and help me do the evenin' chores in the barn," he added, giving his wife a quick kiss and relieved smile as they passed each other.

OOOOOOOOO

After supper, Sully casually mentioned that he thought he might head over to Robert E.'s and spend some time working on the El Camino.

"I been neglectin' the thing since you moved here and swept me off my feet," he joked to his wife with a grin and a wink.

She grinned back at him. "Uh oh. Are you pushing me aside for a hunk of metal and four tires?" she quipped, raising one eyebrow at him saucily. He chuckled and leaned over to give her a quick but thorough kiss. "Not a chance," he whispered. "You know ya got me in the palm of your hand."

"Good answer," she whispered in return, smiling and brushing noses with him.

Rising from the table and glancing over at Matthew, he asked, "Matthew...wanna come along?" The two exchanged looks**,** and Matthew knew this would be more than just a night of working on an old car. Nodding, he murmured, "Sure," and wiped his mouth on a napkin before rising to follow his father out the door, Sully calling back over his shoulder, "We'll be back in a few hours."

As the two walked silently to the pickup, Sully murmured, "Here, you drive," and tossed the keys to his son.

Matthew caught them with one hand and grinned his half grin at his father. Not long after returning from the reservation, Sully had taken Matthew to get his driving permit and had gone with him several times to allow the young man to practice. It meant a lot to Matthew that his father thought to do it again this night, knowing it was a subtle indication that this little trip to Robert E.'s wasn't meant to be a time of lecture or punishment.

In truth, Sully felt he and Matthew needed some alone time; some father and son bonding time. He hadn't arranged with Robert E. to meet him there because in truth, he knew they probably wouldn't get much work done on the car.

Sully kept quiet as Matthew drove, refraining from making any 'helpful hints' or driving suggestions as Matthew negotiated the turns and stops on the way. Arriving, Matthew parked the truck and they got out together, Matthew tossing the keys to his father.

"Good job, Matthew," Sully complimented sincerely. He let them in and quickly punched in the code for the alarm, leading the way into the large open shop. Matthew crossed to the tarp-covered car and helped his father remove it, then stood looking at the sad condition of the vehicle.

"Dang, it's been awhile since you worked on it, huh? When _was_ the last time?"

Sully snickered ashamedly. "Truthfully? I think I've only been over here twice since I met your mother."

Matthew grinned at that and Sully added, "I found that it was a whole lot more fun to be with _her_ than to come over here and get myself all dusty and dirty."

Matthew chuckled as Sully continued, "I do need ta finish it, though. I'm sure Robert E. could use the room. I guess I been takin' advantage of his good nature," he admitted quietly, running a hand lovingly over the rough metal.

Matthew noticed the gesture. "It was your _dad's_, right?"

Sully nodded, pressing his lips together for a moment. "Yep."

"What'd it used to look like?" he asked softly, unable to even imagine as it was in such sad shape.

Sully smiled and opened the passenger door, motioning for Matthew to take a seat inside. "Wow!" he exclaimed in admiration of the workmanship. "Inside it looks like a brand new car!"

"Yep, and someday the outside's gonna look just as good...open the glove box," he instructed softly.

Matthew did and Sully indicated a small photo album. Matthew took it out and opened it. The first picture was of the car in its heyday when its paint was vivid yellow with crisp black racing stripes adorning the hood. Sully and his father were standing proudly next to it.

Matthew let out a low whistle. "Man! _That_ is _this_ car?"

Sully laughed out loud. "Yep, sure is. It's...uh...lived a hard life."

"_That's_ an understatement!" Looking closer at the photograph, Matthew asked, "How old were you there?"

"Sixteen. We'd just got back from a drivin' lesson...parallel parkin' over at the church. Mom snapped the picture so I'd always remember the day..." he added softly, momentarily revisiting the happy times with his father. They continued flipping through the small album with Sully explaining the different photos to his son. The thought crossed his mind that he was determined to give Matthew those same kinds of memories he could look back on years later. Besides, as he had told Hannah on the trip home from Boston, he felt he had so many years and so many experiences to make up for with his three adopted kids.

Several minutes later, Matthew asked, "So...what's the next step anyway?"

"Sandin', sandin', sandin'," Sully laughed and Matthew joined in. "Wanna get your hands wet?" Sully asked with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Sure," Matthew chuckled.

"Ok, fill this up over at the spigot," he mentioned, handing him a bucket. Sully looked around and found the wet/dry sandpaper and sanding blocks. When Matthew came back with the water, Sully showed him how to wrap the sandpaper around the block and clip it in place, ensuring a smooth, even sanding stroke. The two set to work side by side on the hood, working in comfortable companionship, occasionally dipping in the bucket to rinse the sandpaper.

After a few minutes, Sully said casually, "Son, I want to tell ya, I'm _real_ proud of ya for defendin' your sisters today."

Matthew glanced over at his father, a slight smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. "Aw...I wadn't about to let that creep hurt 'em."

Sully continued sanding for a minute, trying to decide how to get across what he wanted to say. Finally he began, "The Millers...they..."

"I know, Dad," Matthew interrupted. "Jared's dad hates you...hates all of us. I been around him enough...I seen it, heard him mouthin' off."

Sully nodded and sighed. "It's always been like that, kinda like the Hatfields' and McCoys, you know? Nobody even remembers what started it – but I ain't ever played their game...just always been on the receivin' end." Then**, **pausing his work, he glanced sideways at his son. "I just hate that it's lookin' like the baton is tryin' to be passed..."

Matthew stopped also and turned to face Sully, two sets of blue eyes communicating. "Maybe I can do something to...bury the hatchet," he offered softly. After witnessing the difference his mom had made in the life of a man who had hated her husband, Matthew silently determined right then that he would wait and watch for the right opportunity. Maybe he could be the one to make a difference in this no-win situation.

"That'd be great. I wish you luck, cause I've tried to do that so many times I've lost count," Sully responded with a grin, resuming his sanding. After several companionable minutes, Sully asked casually, "So...how'd he get your goat today?"

At Matthew's questioning look, he continued, "You stepped in to get him to leave your sisters alone. How'd you two end up wrestlin' on the ground?"

Matthew shook his head and snorted in remembered agitation. "Oh yeah...he told me something his dad always says about...our name."

Sully looked down and grinned self-deprecatingly. "You mean, 'Save Us Lilly Livered Yellowbellies'?" Matthew glanced into Sully's eyes and they both burst out laughing.

"I _hate_ when he says that...cause it's just too _dang_ funny!" Sully laughed. "But it used to really make my brother mad. Him and Harv went at it dozens of times over that."

"Hmm, maybe we can make one for _Miller_," Matthew grinned his half grin and chuckled.

Sully chuckled with him. "Oh I made up lots when I was a kid, like..._Millers Is Lousy Lumpy Evil Ratfinks_." Matthew laughed out loud, sanding and thinking, rearranging words in his head till they came together perfectly and he laughed out loud.

"How about, _Maladjusted Irresponsible Left-Leaning Egotistical Retards?" _

Sully burst out laughing, reached over and high-fived his son, shaking his head in jubilant hilarity. "Man _that_ was rich!" he gasped, out of breath from laughing so hard. "How'd you come up with that? Your vocabulary's a heck of a lot better than mine!" he managed, still chuckling over the clever acronym. Warming to the game, he offered, _"_How about, _Misguided Irate Lost Lanky Extreme Rednecks." _

Matthew chortled and shook his head at the silliness of his usually serious father. Not to be outdone, he came back with, _"Maniacally Incompetent, Laughably-Lame, Egregious Racists." _

"Aw man, you got me – I can't compete with you!" Sully gasped out, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with the back of one hand as Matthew did likewise, thoroughly enjoying this evening of laughter and bonding with his dad.

A little later, each one working on sanding a front fender, Sully glanced across at his son, who was intent on his task. Clearing his throat, the father began casually, "So...how are things with that cute little blond...what was her name...the one you danced with on Founder's Day...?"

Matthew glanced over at him and swallowed, wondering where this was going.

"Uh...her name's Ingrid. She's fine...great..." Matthew stumbled.

Sully nodded, pretending to be concentrating on the fender. "You two gettin' serious?"

"I...I like her a lot...and I think she likes me too..."

Sully looked up and fixed his eyes on his son, noticing the pink in his cheeks. "Matthew...me and Cloud Dancin' talked about lots of stuff with ya...but..." hesitating, he decided to just plunge on in. "How far have you ever gone with a girl...I mean...you're sixteen now and..."

"Dad!" Matthew sputtered, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"You ever kissed a girl, Matthew?" Sully persisted.

Matthew stopped his sanding and huffed an embarrassed sigh, glancing at his father and then away. "No...not really."

Sully raised his eyebrows for a second and Matthew continued, "I _tried_ to kiss a girl once...when I was about ten...but she just giggled and ran away. I've always been so...so dang shy...Ingrid's the first girl I've really _talked_ to and..." he sputtered to a stop, acutely embarrassed, imagining his confident father never having had such a problem. Sully, however, nodded in complete understanding.

"I know what you mean."

"You _do_?" Matthew asked incredulously, training his eyes on his dad.

"Yep. Other than a Cheyenne girl I took to the movies when I was fifteen – and my dad played chauffeur - I didn't date till the end of my junior year – same reason – always afraid if I asked a girl out she'd say 'no'." Matthew shook his head in slight amazement; always somewhat shocked to find out his confident father had suffered similar maladies in his youth.

"But...weren't you like...the star of the baseball team?"

Sully's mouth curled in a soft wry grin. "Yeah...I had plenty of confidence on the field – but..."

Matthew nodded, completely understanding the strange phenomenon of being strong and sure one minute and shakily nervous the next as he thought about his own confidence and ability with the tomahawk or on a horse. Just like nearly all teens, he didn't realize that's a normal part of life – that transition time between childhood and adulthood. The time when young men and young women are searching for their own identity, trying to understand themselves and set their own boundaries within their souls.

"Uh, Matthew...what are your thoughts on...well...goin' all the way with a girl...?" Sully asked, purposefully not meeting his son's eyes.

"I...I think you _shouldn't_! I mean...that's something just for _marriage_...right?" Matthew sputtered, staring at his father.

Sully nodded and met his gaze, pleased at his instant reaction. "That's _right_...but...sometimes when you're alone with a girl and...things start feelin' good and getting' hot...right and wrong can get shoved aside..."

Matthew blushed beet red as fantasies of himself with Ingrid instantly popped in his mind.

"There's a reason I'm bringin' this up...can I tell ya somethin'...man to man?" Sully asked; his eyes locked with his son's.

"Sure..." Matthew hesitantly answered, wondering what this revelation would be.

"In high school, I had a real pushy girlfriend who was always tryin' to get me to...well, you know...and I _wouldn't_..." Sully began.

"Cynthia Anderson?" Matthew interjected, remembering the unstable woman who had terrorized their lives the year before.

"Yeah," Sully nodded, taking a deep breath. Then, shaking his head as a thought occurred to him, he murmured, "Imagine the mess I coulda got myself in with _her!" _ He shuddered and Matthew nodded.

"I was twenty one when I started seein' Abby, Hannah's mother...and I hadn't ever been with a girl..._that way_. Well...one day we were washin' my car together and she...well she started comin' on to me and I didn't stop it like I should have and we...well let's just say – wet grass ain't a bit comfortable or romantic."

Matthew met his eyes, in truth somewhat shocked and surprised, but sensing there was something important coming.

"Son...I felt SO guilty the instant it was over. I'd been taught better than that and I'd always assumed that my first time would be with my _wife_ someday...and I didn't realize it but..._I_ wasn't _her_ first. I thought the only right thing to do was to marry her – and that was the second worst decision I _ever_ made, the first bein' what happened on the wet grass. My life with her was nothing but hell – the only _good_ thing that came of it was Hannah – and that was nothing short of a miracle, all things considered."

Matthew nodded, seeing the regret deep in his father's blue eyes. "But me and your mom," he began, his eyes softening with love and honor as he pictured the amazing lady who was now his wife, "...we waited. I admit, it was downright miserable at times," he chuckled, "but we waited till our weddin' night and I was never so glad of anything in my life. Our weddin' night couldn't have been more special – but it woulda been cheapened if we hadn't of waited."

Matthew looked away; momentarily uncomfortable at imagining what went on between Sully and his mother that night – and every night for that matter. It was something that he _never_ wanted to think about. His friends seemed to feel the very same way, convincing themselves that _their_ parents were the exception to the norm.

"My point of all of this is...don't get yourself in a situation like that with a girl...don't give yourself an opportunity. One bad decision, one mistake, can absolutely ruin your life. And believe me when I say- you will _never_ regret waitin' to share somethin' so special with the one woman you've vowed to spend the rest of your life with."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "I know, Dad. I give you my word...that ain't ever gonna happen with me."

Staring into his son's face radiating with such strength and determined resolve, Sully couldn't help but smile himself, for it was a look he was extremely familiar with. He had seen that very same expression flash across the face of his gorgeous wife on more than one occasion.

As Matthew met his father's eyes again, Sully felt pride flow through him for the second time that day, immensely grateful to be able to say this wonderful young man was his _son_.


	29. The ATV & Daniel's Wedding

**CHAPTER 29 – The ATV and Daniel's Wedding**

Much later, the men of the house returned home to find Michaela relaxing on the couch alone, watching MythBusters on the Discovery Channel.

As the guys filed in the door chuckling over something one of them had said, Michaela called over, "Welcome back," to which she received two similar grins.

Sully turned and pulled his son into his arms for a hug. "Thanks, son. We accomplished a lot tonight, don't ya think?" he asked. He pulled back and their look exchanged unspoken words, which encompassed all of the love and respect each felt for the other, their time together that night having heightened it all the more.

"Yeah, we did," Matthew replied with a grin.

Then he crossed behind his mom, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night, mom. Night, Dad," he called over his shoulder as he turned toward the staircase.

"Night, son."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Pleasant dreams," Michaela added, watching him for a moment as he made his way up the stairs. It occurred to her that the little boy she had begun raising seven years before was nearly a man – with the makings of being a very fine man, of which she and Sully would be extremely proud.

Sully sat down next to his wife on the couch and placed an arm around her as he began watching the program, trying to figure out if he'd seen that episode or not. She snuggled in close, breathing in his familiar scent as she nuzzled his neck. "You were gone a long time...I missed you," she purred softly.

"Missed you, too. But, me and Matthew had a good long talk."

"Oh? About anything in particular?" she asked casually.

"Nah. Lots of stuff...cars, girls, wives, bullies...stuff like that."

"Really," she answered, more of a statement than a question. She was dying to know what was said about 'girls and wives', but chose to let it be private between the two of them if Sully didn't choose to share.

"I think we needed this time together..." he added.

"I do, too. He soaks up time with you like a dry sponge. And you're such a wonderful father to him, Sully."

"He's a great kid...well, not so much a kid anymore..."

"He loves you so much – and appreciates you – as do _I_," she added with a touch of flirtation in her voice.

Sully turned his head toward her and gave her his dimpled grin, wiggling his eyebrows as he whispered, "You do, huh?"

"Mmm hmm."

"_What_ do you appreciate?" he asked softly, his mouth within a centimeter of hers.

"_Many_ things," she whispered, gazing into his eyes and aching for his kiss.

"Gimme a 'for instance'..." he teased, lightly brushing her nose with his.

"Mmm, for instance...I appreciate your love for the children and me...your care and concern for all of us..." she began, totally distracted by his nearness, his warmth and oh so familiar scent, and the thought of the pleasure he would undoubtedly give her in the very near future. Unconsciously her hands rose to caress his head and neck, her fingers slipping into his wavy hair, wishing he would go ahead and kiss her senseless.

"Yeah...?" he whispered with a twinkle, holding out for something more intimate.

"...I appreciate...what a fantastic lover you are," she murmured softly and was rewarded with a grin and a pressing of his lips to hers, but he immediately moved his mouth to her cheek and then her neck, chuckling silently when he heard her emit a softly frustrated sigh.

Finally after several minutes of totally ignoring the crazy antics of the guys on the show she had been watching - due to the mesmerizing ministrations of her husband/lover, Michaela whispered, "Sully?"

"Hmm?" he answered, his mind totally on the smooth skin of her neck that he'd been exploring with his lips and further down into her unbuttoned blouse, knowing he was causing tingles to fissure throughout her body as evidenced by her occasional sigh, soft moan, or quiver.

"I also appreciate your..._enthusiasm_...especially when it involves a certain...large and very comfortable shower..." she hinted breathlessly.

He pulled back and grinned into her eyes, which were glazed with unfulfilled passion. "I appreciate _your_ enthusiasm," he murmured as he picked up the remote and shut the television off over his shoulder without taking his eyes from hers.

Then, he leaned in and gave her the first real kiss of the night. Michaela sighed in pure pleasure, kissing him back thoroughly as she melted into his embrace, thinking _God I love his kisses!_

After a minute, he stood and scooped her up into his arms, never breaking the kiss as he slowly carried her to the aforementioned shower.

The lovers spent the next thirty minutes 'appreciating each other's enthusiasm' before retiring up to their private haven to spend the rest of the night snuggled in each other's arms – each praying for the successful conception of their hoped for little boy.

OOOOOOOOO

Several days later, Michaela sat in the chair in Theresa's beauty salon. They had been discussing the fact that Sully's friend Daniel was getting married the following Saturday and several of their friends were planning on car-pooling to Denver for the day.

Minutes later, Michaela drifted into deep thought while her friend trimmed the ends of her hair.

"Michaela?" the woman prompted when she didn't receive an answer to her comment about how quickly Michaela's hair grew, but the doctor still didn't answer. Theresa gently touched her arm. She looked up, slightly startled.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" her hairstylist/friend asked. Michaela considered saying nothing, but finally admitted with a soft sigh, "No..."

After a few moments, Theresa put two and two together. Just the two of them in the shop, the woman asked gently, "You got your monthly, _sí_?"

Michaela took a deep breath and looked into the sympathetic dark eyes of her friend. "Yes," she admitted softly. "I keep trying not to let it upset me...to not think about it, but...that's difficult. We've been married four months now..." she added, trailing off with a shrug.

"I know," the other woman nodded, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "But these days, _I_ only think about it when I am awake." Theresa quipped and the two women shared an empathetic smile.

"I've been putting off going back to Dr. Bernard...I just don't want to go through fertility treatments – or put Sully through them..."

Theresa nodded in total understanding, thinking of all the time and money she and Jake had spent in pursuit of the ever-illusive baby.

"It has not been all that long, Michaela...it will happen for you...just relax and try to be patient," she offered, although knowing that was much easier said than done. "Besides...you _do_ have four children already..."

"Yes, I know..." Michaela acquiesced. "I suppose it seems greedy, but...I want so badly to have a baby with Sully...a baby of our own. I...I've never given birth...and I want to feel Sully's baby growing within me..." she added softly, longingly. She looked into her friend's eyes again, in truth a little shyly as she had never voiced such intimate thoughts with anyone other than her husband and her sister. But somehow she felt such empathy with Theresa in this moment.

The other woman nodded in complete understanding, picturing her own dream baby – a little boy with black hair like hers, but with his father's big blue eyes and handsome smile. The hope of that was what kept them from taking the advice of so many and trying to adopt.

Michaela looked down at her fingers twisted together in her lap and continued wistfully, "I just feel so sorry for Sully. He has so many hopes and expectations. When I thought I was pregnant before and made the colossal mistake of telling him, he was so happy he was beside himself." Pausing, she glanced at her friend. "Theresa, what if... what if it _never_ happens?"

"I am sure he would understand," Theresa offered, for lack of anything else to say.

"But you haven't seen the light in Sully's eyes," Michaela argued wistfully, picturing her husband's precious blue eyes sparkling animatedly when he thought they were having a baby.

"No...but I _have _seen it in Jake's..." Theresa murmured, a catch in her voice as she thought of her own husband and the many times they had been disappointed. She put an arm around Michaela and shared a look that spoke volumes about the fierce desire within them both to _please_ their husbands – to be the cause of seeing smiles of joy on the faces of the men they loved.

Returning home fifteen minutes later, Michaela walked in the door and heard voices laughing and talking somewhere upstairs.

"I'm home!" she called. "Where is everyone?"

"Up here, sweetheart!" Sully called down. When she reached the top floor, she followed the voices to the girl's room where she found Sully sitting at the computer, the kids surrounding him.

"What's going on?" she asked with a grin, opening her arms to Brian as he rushed to her.

"Dad found an ATV on Craigslist that he's gonna buy for us!" the little boy gushed.

Michaela, her mind instantly recalling dozens of news reports about children and young people who were killed or paralyzed riding all-terrain vehicles, immediately sought Sully's eyes. "You're buying an ATV?" she asked in quiet surprise.

"Brian!" Sully gently fussed, "I didn't say that...I only said I'd talk to mom and see what she thought..."

"We'll be careful on it, Mom. You don't have to worry about that," Matthew offered.

"Those things are so much fun, Mom! We can _all_ ride it!" Hannah interjected.

Michaela didn't respond, merely kept her gaze steady with her husband's. "I didn't know you were in the market for an all-terrain vehicle..." she began, more a question than a statement.

"I'm _not_..." he began, glancing at Matthew and suddenly feeling backed into a corner. He had only just come in the room in response to the excited chatter of the kids calling him to 'look at this!'

"But, you're thinking about it...?" Michaela continued.

"Well...yeah...I mean I've thought about gettin' one before – especially in the winter when there's tons of snow all around and hours of shoveling ahead of me." At her confused look, he went on, "See, you can put a snowplow on the front of one of these and really go to town with it. Heck, we could plow people's driveways and such, too – maybe make a few bucks," he added, really beginning to warm to the idea.

"But...Sully, all-terrain vehicles are so very dangerous..."

He nodded, "They _can_ be – if handled recklessly."

Then glancing at each child and Matthew, he continued, "If we _did_ get one of these, there would be some VERY strong rules that go along with it – strong as in – violate the rule _once_ and you _permanently_ lose your riding privileges. You savvy?" he stated sternly.

"Sure Dad!" "Of course!"

As the kids launched into excited discussion, Sully met his wife's eyes again, seeing intense worry and concern reflected there.

"Give us a few minutes, guys," He instructed the kids, standing and ushering them all out of the room and shutting the door.

Alone, the parents looked into each other's eyes, Sully pulling his wife into his arms and locking his fingers at her waist.

"Are you sure about this?" Michaela asked softly, striving to quell the 'worried mother' mentality coiled tightly within her chest. She gazed up at him, her fingers absently playing with a button on his shirt.

"What'dya mean, '_sure'_? We're just talkin'..."

Michaela shook her head, a small smile teasing her lips as she searched his eyes, which were right then very much resembling her vision of their future little boy's blue eyes – childlike excitement lurking in their depths.

"When I walked in the room, your expression greatly resembled a child on Christmas morning," she teased softly, her opposition to the idea crumbling like a sand castle in the face of his exuberance.

"Aw well...I admit...it _is_ kinda excitin'. I've wanted one of these things for years, but...never could afford it..." he answered hesitantly.

Michaela nodded. "I see." Searching his eyes again, she asked, "So...tell me about this one you found."

Instantly animated, he released her and eagerly sat down at the computer again as he clicked on one of the pictures, enlarging it so she could see the details.

"Well, it's a 2004 Kawasaki Brute Force 650i. The guy says it has lots of torque and excellent handling, and a great thing about it is many after-market parts are out there for it. It has a liquid cooled four-stroke engine and the guy says he put dual carburetors on it..." he added as he turned to look at her, pausing when he saw her gazing at him with a totally blank expression.

Chuckling, he said, "Um, it's real strong, which you need for pushin' snow, parts to fix it will be a little cheaper cause we won't have to buy name brand stuff, and the engine will be less likely to overheat than some models...plus it'll use the gas more efficiently." She nodded, feeling more in the conversation. "It's got a good, wide wheelbase, so it'll be more stable for the kids to be on than some other models," he added for good measure.

Gazing at the photo of the blue ATV, she asked, "How much is it?"

"The guy only wants $500.00 for it."

"Five hundred...is that _good_?"

Sully chuckled again, "You bet. These things usually go for around two grand or so."

"Then why does he want so little for it?"

"Well, cause it needs work," he explained, clicking on another picture.

"It doesn't _run_?"

"Yeah, it runs...just kinda needs a tune-up and stuff." At her look, he added, "Don't worry, Robert E. can fix anything that's above my head."

Nodding, she moved his hand from the mouse and clicked on the next picture. Casting a sideways glance at him, she murmured nonchalantly, "So, when can we go see it?"

Sully laughed out loud and leaned over to give her a big kiss on the lips. Just then, the door burst open and all four young people came spilling into the room, having been listening to their parent's conversation through the keyhole.

"Yay!" the younger ones squealed. Matthew just chuckled, gazing in amazement at his father.

"I knew you could talk her into it, Dad." Sully chuckled as Michaela shook her head, her face pinkening.

"You get the first ride, Mom!" Brian offered, thinking that would surely seal the deal.

"Oh, I...I don't know about that..."

Sully leaned close, wiggling his eyebrows as he murmured softly, "Ridin' on an ATV with your arms wrapped around me...I like the sound of that."

"Sully!" Michaela gasped in embarrassment and the kids giggled, though in reality, she liked the sound of that _herself_.

OOOOOOOOO

"_Dang_ it!" Daniel fumed as he tried for the tenth time to tie his bow tie.

Sully, having just finished tying his own, laughed and reached over to brush his friend's hands aside. "Here, lemme do it."

Daniel flashed a lopsided grin down at his best friend, who was several inches shorter than himself. "I'm all thumbs today."

Sully aimed a ribald glance up into his friend's eyes. "Just as long as ya ain't 'all thumbs' _tonight_." Daniel chuckled and began to shake his head. Sully yanked on the ends of the tie. "Hey! Hold still, will ya?"

Daniel obediently halted his movements and stood patiently, his head tilted slightly back, eyes aimed at a picture on the wall beyond the top of Sully's head. When Sully finished and stepped back, Daniel turned back to the mirror, relieved to have that aggravating chore finished.

Catching a glimpse of Sully's left hand, he quipped, "What's going on, man? I heard you swear to Michaela you'd never take that band off your finger...?"

Sully's gaze lowered to the Band-Aid on his ring finger. Meeting his friend's eyes, he sheepishly admitted, "Would you believe I got a stupid _paper cut_ right above my ring? It bugged me for days and even got kinda infected, so Michaela made me take the ring off till it heals. It's on a sturdy chain around my neck at the moment – put there by my loving wife!" he added with a chuckle, plunging a finger under a part of the chain at his neck and pulling it up to prove his point.

Daniel chuckled at that, knowing how much it had bothered Sully that Michaela had to remove his wedding band when the rattler struck him.

Nervously fiddling with his hair and glancing at his best friend, he asked, "Were _you_ nervous the day you married Michaela?"

Sully thought back to that beautiful May morning four months before and saw himself gazing in the mirror trying to secure his own bow tie – and failing miserably.

"...Not _nervous_, more like anxious. I just wanted it to be over so we could...get on with our lives," he explained diplomatically. Then Daniel saw the mischievous glint in his friend's eyes and laughed raucously.

"Mmm hmm, you wanted the _wedding_ to be over so you could get on with the _honeymoon_, you mean...or more specifically...the _wedding night._"

Sully chuckled and lowered his head, then glanced back into his friend's eyes. "Well..._that_, too." At that, they both burst out laughing in familiar camaraderie, the nervousness of moments before melting away with their mirth.

As their laughter began to subside, Daniel looked up from tying his tuxedo shoes, "You remember that night all those years ago, on the road somewhere in Nevada, we camped out in the open...and sat around the camp fire, talkin' about what our 'dream girl' would be like?"

Sully smiled, remembering that night very well. "Sure."

"Did your wish come true?" Daniel asked his friend with a knowing grin.

Sully paused in the act of tying his shoes and tipped his head back, picturing his gorgeous wife. "Daniel...I am so blessed...Michaela so _far_ exceeds my wildest dreams...I _know_ I'm the luckiest man in the world," he murmured softly and oh so sincerely.

Daniel smiled and nodded as he thought of the lovely woman who was about to become his wife. "Me too, man. Me, too."

Suddenly feeling serious and sentimental, Daniel met Sully's eyes once again and murmured, "Thanks, Sully...for standing up with me. When I first thought about asking Sarah to marry me...the only guy I wanted for my best man was _you_...but it seemed like an impossible dream. I'm so glad that we..." he stumbled to a halt, the eyes that were holding Sully's speaking the rest of the words.

Sully nodded, understanding and feeling just the same as his friend. "Me, too, Daniel. Cloud Dancin' was right." At Daniel's look, he added, "Before you came to the house on Michaela's birthday...there was like this big scar on the inside of me – and no matter how much I tried to ignore it and cover it up, it was just _there_, in the way – messin' things up." Grinning fully, he added, "It's gone now – totally gone, like it was never there."

The two friends stood and faced each other, and then simultaneously went into each other's arms in a guy hug. Then pulling back, Daniel turned to the side and surreptitiously swiped at his eyes with the back of one hand and softly cleared his throat.

"So, finish telling me about you buying an ATV," Daniel offered, reaching for the vest to his tuxedo and tossing Sully's to him.

"Aw yeah, man, you oughtta see it. It's one sweet machine," Sully commented as he shrugged into the vest. "And the guy sellin' it threw on all kinds of goodies – includin' a snowplow, thank God, so I won't have to fork over extra for that. Still gotta get helmets for the kids and Michaela though. The guy threw in two with it, so one of them fit Matthew great."

"Yeah? What is it again? An '04 Kawi?"

"Yep. Man, it'll take anything you can dish out. That thing is _strong_. It surprised me. I took it out back of Robert E.'s shop and cranked down on it, and it 'bout put me on my..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door of the Sunday School room, in the basement of the church, which doubled as the groom's dressing room for weddings.

"Come in," Daniel called, smiling but rolling his eyes as the wedding photographer strolled in. "Oh no, here we go. Man, I _hate_ having my picture taken."

Sully laughed out loud at that. "Man, you better start _likin'_ it, at least today, cause that's a constant when you're gettin' married."

The photographer grinned. "This your best man, Mr. Simon?"

"Yep," Daniel nodded, making the introductions.

"Ok, I see you already have your ties tied, but reenact it for me, alright?"

The friends chuckled and assumed their positions of a few minutes before, but Daniel murmured softly, "_Minus_ the conversation, though." They both laughed out loud, heads thrown back with mirth, and the photographer snapped a great shot, which would turn out to be one of Daniel's favorites when he and Sarah saw the pictures.

Daniel and Sully – together as best friends again.

OOOOOOOOO

"I'm so nervous," Sarah whispered to her best friend as they tried yet again to pin her veil in place.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Sarah," blond haired Catherine soothed as she worked. "You're about to marry the man of your dreams and live happily ever after. Be excited, yes, but _not_ nervous," she added with a grin.

"Oh what if I forget the words to the song...or trip going down the aisle...or..."

"Shhh. None of that is going to happen. Everything will be fine, you'll see," her friend encouraged.

"I'm so glad you're here, Catherine. I've missed you so much these five months – I'm glad you're back!"

"I am too. New York was exciting and fun...but when it comes right down to it, there's no place like home."

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So, who is this guy again, Daniel's best man?"

"His name is Sully – well, that's his last name, but it's what he goes by. I've only met him once, about four months ago, but he's very nice. He and Daniel used to be best friends a long time ago, then had a falling out, but patched things up."

Catherine nodded, standing back and inspecting her work. "There. That's done – it looks great."

"Thanks," Sarah whispered, meeting her friend's eyes in the mirror. "You're welcome," Catherine whispered back, then the two long time friends turned and went into each other's arms.

"Everything's going to be fine," Catherine repeated. "And you know I'm seething with jealousy, don't you? _You've_ found your man – I'm still looking for mine...still hoping he's out there, somewhere...looking for _me_.

"Tell me again what your ideal man looks like," Sarah requested, pulling back and momentarily squeezing her friend's hand. Catherine smiled dreamily, closing her eyes and envisioning the man she had yet to meet. The mythical man in her imagination she had dreamed about countless times. "Mmm, he'll be just a little taller than me, about 5'11 – you know – just right for us to fit together? He'll have honey colored hair...and blue eyes that can just make you melt...and a soft, sexy smile..."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "That's funny...it sounds just like..."

At that moment, they both heard a knock on the door of the bride's changing room. "Come in!" Sarah called.

The door opened and Sarah's mother and two aunts came in to help the bride finish dressing, effectively ending the conversation.

OOOOOOOOO

"Cloud Dancing! Snowbird! Over here!" Michaela called across to the door of the church from her seat on the groom's side. The couple made their way quickly toward her.

"I am sorry we are late...we happened upon a rather large traffic jam," Snowbird apologized as she greeted her sister-in-law with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Cloud Dancing did the same.

"Is Sully with Daniel?" he asked as they took their seats.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," Michaela answered, and then added with a grin, "he wasn't thrilled that he had to wear another tuxedo so soon – and _this_ one is burgundy."

"I'm sure Daniel – and Sarah – appreciate the sacrifice," the Indian said with a matching grin, knowing how his brother hated to get _that_ dressed up.

"Come to think of it...why aren't _you_ in the wedding?" Michaela teased, remembering how he had untied and left loose his bow tie the very _first_ chance he got at she and Sully's reception.

The Indian chuckled, "Thankfully, this is a much smaller wedding than _yours_. Besides Sully, I think there are only two more male attendants, and they are both brothers of the bride."

"So...you lucked out then, right?" Michaela couldn't resist adding with a knowing half grin.

"Lucked out? He was probably _praying_ he wouldn't have to wear _"one of those suits" _again!" Snowbird chimed in as the three chuckled in comfortable companionship. Unable to resist, Michaela added, "Obviously, they didn't have _my mother_ calling the shots," sending all three into chuckles again.

After chatting quietly together for several minutes, Michaela looked toward the front of the church and watched as Daniel and Sully made their way in from the side, along with the Pastor. They positioned themselves and she saw Sully begin scanning the crowd for her.

She couldn't take her eyes from him and the handsome sight he made as he actually outshone the groom, at least in _her_ eyes. She thought he looked stunning in the burgundy tux with a mauve colored vest. _It looks marvelous with his honey hair and tanned face._ Daniel was wearing a white tuxedo with the matching mauve vest and although he was a wonderfully handsome man – tall and blond – her eyes were glued to the man at his side.

Then, Sully's eyes found hers and she gasped involuntarily at the intensity in his gaze. His lips curved up in a pleased grin and at that moment, she knew he was thinking about what he had felt that wonderful day four months before as he had stood waiting for her to walk to him down the aisle. She smiled back and nodded to let him know she was on the same wavelength.

After a few moments, as beautiful music began to play, the attendants began to stroll down the aisle, the ladies in lovely full length, off the shoulder mauve silk dresses, the men in burgundy tuxes. Then the moment came and the first notes of the bride's processional sounded and the people stood.

Although Sarah was a breathtaking bride in her full length, lacy white dress and sheer veil - Daniel unable to take his eyes from her as she approached him and everyone else's eyes glued to her – his best man only had eyes for his wife halfway down the rows of seats. Hearing that familiar music, both Michaela and Sully felt that same feeling of nervous anticipation fill them and for those few moments, they each forgot their surroundings as they relived their feelings on one of the happiest days of their lives.

Then Sarah reached Daniel and the ceremony began. With an affectionate smile and wink at his love, Sully turned his attention to his duties.

Across the altar from him, a beautiful blond stood staring quite openly at Daniel's Best Man. When she had taken her place near where the bride would stand, Catherine had glanced across at Daniel and smiled, then her eyes had landed on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen – indeed – the man of her dreams she had described less than ten minutes before.

Now the young woman stood transfixed, unable to drag her eyes away from him as her heart raced. Sully felt her gaze and glanced at her, a little uncomfortable at the intensity of her look, but he immediately directed his gaze away and chose to ignore it as he concentrated on the proceedings.

Several moments into the service, the pastor announced that the bride and groom wished to express their love for each other in song and as the music began, Sully couldn't help but turn and lock eyes again with his bride of four months. It was the same song Daniel and Sarah had sung at _their_ wedding! Instantly transported back, Sully listened to his best friend sing the beautiful words –

_It's always been a mystery to me...How two hearts can come together... And love can last forever... But now that I have found you I believe... That a miracle has come... when God sends the perfect one... So gone are all my questions about why... And I've never been so sure of anything in my life..._

- and his eyes began to tear up as he remembered how breathtakingly beautiful Michaela had been, gazing up at him with tears shimmering in those mesmerizing two-toned eyes. Suddenly afraid he would commit a huge faux pas, Sully forced himself to turn and pay attention to the couple who were about to pledge themselves in marriage. Michaela reached up and gently brushed a stray tear from the corner of one eye as she did the same.

The young woman across the altar from Sully noticed he had gotten choked up and she smiled, thinking what a sweet man he must be to get emotional at his friend's wedding.

When the song ended, thankfully for Sully, the ceremony went on; Sully produced the ring at the appropriate time, the vows were exchanged, and finally the pastor pronounced that Daniel and Sarah were man and wife – after which he instructed Daniel to kiss his bride.

Then they were all laughing and clapping, Sarah taking Daniel's proffered arm and starting down the aisle. Sully stepped forward and smilingly offered his arm to the lovely blond. Her blue eyes twinkling in pleasure, she accepted, slipped her hand in the crook of his arm, and began the walk, glancing at him repeatedly and unashamedly – her look one of obvious interest.

Michaela had been applauding along with everyone else, had leaned over and exchanged words with Snowbird of how lovely Sarah looked and how loving the couple seemed. Then as she turned back, she noticed the maid of honor strolling down the aisle clutching her husband's arm...noticed him grinning handsomely and saying something softly to the lovely blond...noticed the blond gazing at him in obvious attraction, and instantly felt red hot jealousy course through her veins.

_Michaela, my goodness, get hold of yourself!_ She scolded herself, turning her head and glancing at Snowbird standing next to her, thereby missing her husband as he strolled past and looked her way, intending to blow her a kiss. The brief moment was gone and, disappointed, he continued on out of the sanctuary.

OOOOOOOOO

"Ok, bunch together a little...and big smiles everyone," the photographer instructed the entire wedding party.

"Great! Now I want all of the attendants together – Best Man and Maid in the center, please." The named people obeyed as the bride and groom stepped away. Sully moved to the center, taking Catherine's hand and helping her into position.

"Thank you," she murmured, turning her head to gaze for a moment up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"You're welcome," he answered politely, glancing at her with an unknowingly heart-melting smile before turning his face toward the camera.

The photographer took the shot, and then instructed, "Okay, now everyone clear except the two in the middle."

They obeyed, leaving Sully and Catherine standing together. "Put your arm around her...and look happy you two – your best friends just got married!" Then thinking he was making a funny prediction, he added, "Maybe you two will get shot with Cupid's arrows and be the next couple."

Catherine immediately reacted, turning to gaze up at Sully, enraptured at the thought. He turned his head to meet her gaze just as the photographer snapped a shot. "Great candid!" he exclaimed. "Now face forward, please."

"All right, now I want the bride and groom with parents..." he instructed. For the next twenty minutes, the photographer took picture after picture, the Best Man and Maid being paired time and again. More than once, Sully saved Catherine from tripping on her long skirt as she negotiated movements on the steps of the altar platform in her silver high heels or helped her straighten her hair when the photographer mentioned a problem. Once, he got his cufflink caught in the off-shoulder top of her dress and both were laughing self–consciously as he worked to release it, the photographer surreptitiously snapping photo after photo, thinking he was capturing the beginnings of true love. The final photo, the bride and groom with Sully and Catherine - by then everyone tired to the point of acting silly - showed the Best Man and Maid holding two fingers up behind the newlywed's heads and grinning at each other in conspiracy.

When the photographer finally said he had enough shots, the harried group sent up a heartfelt shout of camaraderie, each one high-fiving the next. As Sully and Catherine turned toward each other and high-fived, the photographer snuck one more shot.

OOOOOOOOO

"My, they seem to be taking a long time," Michaela remarked to Snowbird as they sipped on punch at the reception in the fellowship hall of the church.

"Oh, it's only been about thirty minutes. _You_ know how long it takes to take all of those pictures," she added with a grin, referring to the seemingly endless picture taking at Sully and Michaela's wedding.

"I suppose," Michaela replied softly, gazing longingly at the door, wishing her husband would come through it.

"Michaela...is something wrong?" Snowbird asked intuitively.

Michaela glanced at her, intending on denying, but seeing the expression in her friend's eyes, she pressed her lips together and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"_What's_ nothing?" her friend gently insisted.

"I'm just being silly..."

"Silly about what? Come on, friend...spill it," she ordered playfully.

"Oh...it's just...did you notice Sarah's maid of honor?"

"The blond? Yes, she's very pretty," the Indian woman responded, moving back to let several people pass by.

"Um...did you notice her...well..._looking_ at Sully when they were going down the aisle?"

Snowbird smiled, having noticed the unabashed hunger in the young woman's eyes as well. "Yes I did," she admitted. Then realizing what Michaela was getting at, her eyes widened.

"Michaela, surely you're not thinking Sully would respond to that! He only has eyes for you, _you_ know _that_!"

Michaela nodded and smiled at her friend, in truth, agreeing with her. "Yes...I do know that. I just...can't explain it. I saw her gazing at him and him smiling back at her and this...red hot jealousy just surged through me, it nearly took my breath away," she admitted softly, glancing down at her fingers tightly gripping the cup of punch, for which she had suddenly lost her taste.

Before Snowbird could answer, she continued, "You see...I know how incredibly handsome he is...and of course other women are going to think so, too. That even pleases me a little...pride in my man's appearance...but I guess it was seeing someone younger...and _prettier_...than me blatantly ogling him – and him _smiling_ in return..."

"Michaela – first off – she is NOT prettier than you. A little younger, perhaps, but not _prettier_." At her friend's short negative response, she went on, "Don't you know how beautiful you are, Michaela? Your face, your eyes, your hair, your figure...my friend, you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Grinning, she continued, "And even if Sully were not totally head over heels in love with you – which he IS – you would still have no need to fear him looking elsewhere. He's like a needle on a compass that points true north. He's always looking at you. He always knows when you're near, his eyes searching you out just to gaze at you. And by the way...I noticed he was doing that even during the wedding a little while ago," she added for good measure and a teasing smirk.

Michaela chuckled and nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing as she allowed her friend's words to soothe her. "Yes, you're right," she admitted softly.

Just then, the doors to the fellowship hall swung open and the crowd cheered for the bride and groom as they came through, followed closely by the wedding party – each one laughing and chuckling over some private joke between them having to do with the endless photographs.

Michaela looked the group over, immediately spotting her husband...with the blond holding tightly to his arm.


	30. Sully, The Blond, & An Ice Pack

**CHAPTER 30 – Sully, The Blond, & An Ice Pack**

Sully stood self-consciously to his feet, gently clinking his water glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. As the room quieted in anticipation of hearing his toast, he cleared his throat and raised his voice to be heard.

"Folks, I don't know most of you, seeing as how me and Daniel went our separate ways ten years ago and he started a new life here in Denver...but oh man could I tell you some tales about him that would curl your hair," he added with a chuckle as everyone laughed in response.

"We had some great times together the years that we traveled the country like Todd and Buzz on Route 66." Glancing at Daniel, he snickered as he said, "But we never did decide who was who."

"Sure we did!" Daniel immediately returned. "I was Todd cause he was taller than Buzz! And my hair's lighter than yours!" Most of the older people there laughed out loud and nodded, remembering the show, while the younger people just looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, but it was MY car!" Sully immediately teased in retaliation.

"True," Daniel conceded, inclining his head in Sully's direction with a chuckle.

Sully's smile turned serious then as he raised his glass toward the bride and groom.

"Daniel, I just want you to know how honored I am that you asked me to be your Best Man. You're a super guy, you've got yourself a great girl who made a beautiful bride, and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Take care of her," he instructed, adding, "Take care of _each other_," as he directed his gaze at Sarah, "and may you be as happy and as much in love on your fiftieth anniversary as you are right now."

"Here, here!" Everyone agreed, taking sips from their goblets as Sully sat back down beside his wife and resumed eating.

Michaela reached over and laid her hand on his. "Good job," she whispered with a grin.

Sully grinned back and shook his head. "I was so nervous...I hate makin' speeches."

Sometime later, Daniel led Sarah to the end of the large room that had been left open as the dance floor and took her in his arms for their first dance as "I Only Have Eyes For You" began to play. Others gathered at the edge to watch.

Michaela gasped softly and turned to gaze into her husband's eyes as they began mouthing the words of the sweetly familiar song to each other.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but you._

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

The old song went on – the newlyweds on the floor and the semi-newlyweds on the side equally mesmerized.

"Did I tell you, you look especially beautiful today?" Sully murmured; his cheek pressed to hers as he stood behind her, having turned her after the first verse and wrapped his arms warmly around her middle, so they could both watch the newlyweds.

"No, you didn't," she murmured back, her head resting against his shoulder as they watched the newlyweds swaying and whispering to each other several yards away.

"Well, you _do_. Is this a new dress?" he asked softly; enjoying the smooth feel of the purple silk, as he brought his lips to the soft skin of a warm, bare shoulder. He thought she looked breathtakingly lovely in the dress, which left one shoulder bare, the other covered by a graceful, loose flowing, three-quarter length sleeve. Manly pride rose up within him as he noticed several other men staring at his wife in appreciation. He hugged her tighter and swayed side to side, her long skirt swishing against his trousers.

"Well, sort of...I bought it to wear in Denver on our honeymoon in case we went somewhere formal...but of course, we didn't go too many places..." she paused, trying to word it carefully and not embarrass herself.

He snickered softly in her ear. "That's cause we had so much to catch up on up there in our room."

"True," she answered with a grin, closing her eyes and totally enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her, the warmth of his chest and neck as she snuggled into them, the heady scent of his cologne, and the words to the old romantic song that brought back such wonderful memories of when they had first confessed their newfound love.

When the song was over, Michaela and Sully and other couples joined the newlyweds on the floor, softly swaying to another classic love song.

"Have I told you lately that I love you...Mrs. Sully?" Sully whispered softly into Michaela's ear, his cheek pressed gently against hers as they swayed together.

"Mmm, not in the last several hours," she purred, her eyes shut as they moved effortlessly together around the floor.

"Oh, I need to remedy that, then," he came back in mock seriousness. "I love you...Michaela Ann Quinn Sully, more than the law should allow," he added breathily, the moist warmth accompanying the words causing tingles to shoot through her body all the way to her fingers and toes. She drew in a breath with a tiny quiver. He immediately felt it and pulled back a bit to see her face.

"You cold?" he murmured gently, his eyes searching hers. She smiled dreamily and gave a small negative shake of her head.

"Not at all...just _in love_."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, "Good. I'd hate it if I were the only one."

"Mmm, no chance of that," she assured him. "And by the way...have I told you today how handsome you look in that tux? I couldn't pay attention to the proceedings for watching every move you made."

Sully chuckled in delight of his beautiful wife's compliment, replying nevertheless, "I'm glad...but this'll have to hold ya, cause I don't plan on wearin' another one of these things until Hannah or Colleen get married."

Chuckling together, they broke apart as that song ended, Michaela giving him a quick kiss and excusing herself to go to the Ladies' room. Sully wandered over to the punch bowl for another cup, glancing around at the room full of people. His eyes searched the room for familiar faces, spotting Grace and Robert E. dancing, then Jake and Theresa having what looked like a spirited discussion at a table against the wall. Then he saw Cloud Dancing and Snowbird across the way talking with Daniel's pastor.

Just then, as another song began, the emcee announced that it was "Ladies' Choice" and the women in the room gleefully scattered as they sought out prospective dance partners. Sully looked up and realized that Catherine seemed to be heading his way. He chuckled as he remembered the silly fun of the earlier photo shoot.

"Sully," she began, smiling up into his face eagerly, "may I have this dance?"

"Uh..." he began, looking around for his wife, but not seeing her anywhere, he thought, _Why not? _"Sure."

With that he led her out to the dance floor and took her loosely in his arms as the old Four Seasons version of "I've Got You Under My Skin" began to play.

OOOOOOOOO

After a few minutes, Michaela made her way back into the large room, her eyes scanning where she had left her husband only minutes ago, but not finding him. Thinking he had decided to answer nature's call, she glanced around the room again looking for Cloud Dancing and Snowbird or their other friends, hoping to get into a conversation with one of them. Just then, a man approached her wearing a tux and she recognized him as having been in the wedding party.

"Hello," he offered politely.

"Hello," she answered shyly, glancing up at him.

"You're with Sully...right?"

"Yes," she answered, glancing at him again and wondering why he had put it that way.

"Um...I was wondering why you didn't pick someone to dance with...this song being Ladies' Choice and all."

"Oh it is? Well, I was out of the room and I didn't hear the call – and I'm waiting for Sully to return," she explained politely, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of the man as his eyes boldly caressed certain parts of her body that were highlighted by the lovely purple dress.

"Well...since Sully's busy right now...care to dance?" he offered with a purposefully dazzling grin.

At her puzzled look, he motioned with his head toward the dance floor and she turned to find her husband in the arms of the blond – laughing gaily with her. Uncharacteristic jealousy churned within her chest and the fine hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she watched the woman touch Sully's chest flirtatiously.

Taking her silence for acquiescence, the young man reached out and swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

OOOOOOOOO

"So...you and Daniel have known each other for ten years...is that right?" Catherine asked her handsome dance partner, trying to control her racing heart each time his vivid blue eyes glanced into hers.

"Yep. I picked him up on the side of the road hitchhiking on the way to California."

"That is so fascinating," the young woman gushed; pulling out all of the stops to flirt with whom she thought was the man of her dreams. Although she had seen him sitting with and cozied up to a somewhat nice looking woman, she'd made note of the fact that he was not wearing a wedding ring.

"I've heard Daniel tell stories about it. You guys must have had a total blast!"

"Yeah, we shared some good old times, that's for sure," he returned with measured politeness, easing back as he felt her try and position her body closer in his arms. "But that was a long time ago and I sure wouldn't want to go through it all again!" he added with innocent dimpled charm, both of them laughing companionably together.

Just then she noticed the woman Sully was with, dancing, as she had hoped, with one of Sarah's brothers. As the song came to an end, Sully made to disengage from her, but she held on to his hand. He flashed a look at her.

"Um, thanks for the dance, but I need to go find Michaela..." he explained politely.

"Oh she's fine – she's right over there dancing with Franklin," the girl responded gaily, pulling Sully back into her arms as another song began. He turned his head to look across the dance floor, spotting his wife with her back to them, engaged in conversation with her young and handsome dance partner.

His reason for declining now gone and not wanting to be rude or hurt the girl's feelings, he acquiesced, and continued dancing with the effervescent young woman.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So...your name is _Michaela_, right?" the attractive younger man asked.

"Yes, it is."

"That's a very pretty name...for a very pretty lady," he commented smoothly, his eyes appreciatively scanning her as they swayed together. "Nice dress," he added.

"Thank you..._Mr.?"_

"The name is Franklin Ford...I'm Sarah's brother."

"Oh yes, Sully mentioned Sarah's two brothers were in the wedding."

He nodded. "You...uh...been with Sully long?"

Michaela eyed him, not sure where he was going with this. "We met a year ago...and we've been _married_ four months," she added pointedly, bringing her left hand around enough for him to see her rings, proving her statement.

"Really?" he murmured, glancing over at his sister's friend. He knew Catherine had become interested in Daniel's best friend, matter of fact she had sent him over to keep Sully's 'date' occupied – but somehow all of them had missed out on the fact that Sully was _married._

Michaela caught his look and turned, seeing her husband and the blond were still dancing. Uncharacteristic anger began to bubble inside her. _One_ dance she could understand...but two in a row? And the way they were laughing together...normally Michaela wouldn't think a thing about it, but since her last monthly had come and gone, she had been very down on herself. Each time another month went by with no baby, she felt less and less a 'whole' woman. It had begun to erode her confidence and self-esteem. As she watched her husband in the arms of the beautiful young blond, visions of the blond David had left her for rose unbidden in her mind, followed quickly by David's voice sneering that she herself wasn't _woman_ enough to keep him satisfied.

But she was no longer that shrinking violet that David had left by the side of the road. The new Michaela was more self assured, more confident. This new Michaela now rose up to her full height, determinedly turned her back to the disturbing sight, and forced herself to concentrate on her dance partner's conversation, striving to appear that she was enjoying herself. _Two can play this game!_

Just then, Sully turned on the dance floor and positioned himself to keep an eye on his wife, hoping he could catch her gaze and give her a wink – and wishing very much that he was dancing with _her_ instead. The blond in his arms was beginning to get on his nerves with her 'sparkling' conversation as she had begun a narrative of how Sarah had picked out the colors for the wedding. Disappointed that Michaela once again had her back to him, he determinedly kept swaying in the same position, waiting for her to turn around.

"Sully?" Catherine prompted.

Sully forced his attention back to his partner. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, following his gaze back to the woman in purple. The woman _was_ beautiful, Catherine grudgingly admitted. Her hair was gorgeous, long and flowing down her back in soft copper waves.

"How long have you two been together?" Catherine asked, striving to keep the envy out of her voice.

Watching his wife tipping her head back to laugh at something her dance partner said, he replied a trifle distractedly, "Four months."

Catherine nodded, thinking he meant he and Michaela had _known_ each other four months. Striving to sound nice and not catty, she commented, "She's lovely."

"Yes...she is," he answered vaguely, wondering why Michaela seemed so interested in the man's conversation. _What are they talking about so chummily? _He wished she would turn around. He, of course, had no idea that she was keeping her back to him on purpose.

"So...where did you two meet?" Catherine asked, seeing his attention seemed glued to the other woman.

"Um...she moved to Colorado Springs to take the position of our community's doctor," he answered, moving a little to the left when another couple danced into his line of vision.

"So...are you two, like..._an item_?" she asked carefully, hoping against hope that he would deny it and maybe say that he was attracted but the lady doctor wasn't.

Sully tore his gaze from his fetching wife and met Catherine's eyes. "An item? Yeah...you could definitely say we're an item...we're _married_," he blurted, immediately turning his attention back toward his wife.

"Attention everyone!" a voice boomed over the PA system. "Everyone gather around...it's time for the newlyweds to cut the cake!"

Sully briefly excused himself from the young woman without looking back at her face. If he had, he would have seen it had turned pale with surprised disappointment.

Making his way through the guests, he reached his wife's side. Touching her elbow, he glanced sternly at the man who had just released her from his arms. Franklin recognized the fiercely possessive look and obligingly backed off, vaguely thanking Michaela for the dance.

She turned toward the newlyweds, glancing coolly to the side at her husband, still smarting from her earlier thoughts.

"Michaela?" Sully asked softly, not understanding the sudden air of frigidity emanating from her.

She looked at him fully then, still playing it cool. "Yes?"

His brows furrowed as he stared into her eyes, which were determinedly not giving him any indication of her thoughts. "Is everything alright?" he tried again.

"Of course, Sully," she replied, a trifle too breezily. "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening. _What changed? We were flirting and happy before she went to the restroom..._a thought dawned on him and he quickly made some mental calculations, dismissing the thought quickly as he realized not enough time had elapsed for her to start another monthly, so it couldn't be PMS. _What the heck is up, then?_

Just then they were both distracted when the crowd burst out laughing as Daniel made a funny remark about not wanting to spend the night alone in response to someone urging him to smash the cake in his bride's face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, Sully's patience was wearing thin. Michaela had been coolly polite to him since the dance. She had even turned him down when he had tried to coax her onto the floor when the dancing resumed. So caught up was he in trying to figure out the problem, he was totally unaware of the blatantly longing looks being cast his way by the young blond across the room. _He_ was totally unaware, but _his wife_ had intercepted and catalogued each one.

Finally the reception drew to a close and the newlyweds were sent on their way amidst a hail of rice and flowers.

As the wedding attendees turned to gather their things and disperse, Sully took one of Michaela's hands and tried to draw her to him. She decidedly, albeit gently, disengaged her hand from his.

Confused at her behavior, scrambling for reasons, Sully asked, "Are you tired? Didn't you have a good time today?"

"I would think you would be more concerned about the _blond_ you seemed so interested in earlier. Did _she_ have a good time?" she returned before she could stop herself, the racehorse of emotions inside of her gathering speed, pinning its ears back for a full out gallop.

He cast his eyes away in confusion and then back to her face, searching her eyes. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Please don't pretend. I can't bare that," she responded, reaching to pick up her purse and wrap.

"Pretend _what_?" he asked, truly clueless.

She turned back to him, "I saw you dancing and laughing with her – and the way she was gazing at you when you walked down the aisle together..." she paused, frustrated with his blank expression. "And the way she was hanging on your arm when you came back from the photo session," she added with a raised eyebrow as if that proved her point, striving to keep her voice down and not draw attention.

His brow furrowed, and then realization dawned. He snickered and grinned knowingly, vivid blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked incredulously.

He drew in an amused breath and grinned even more, his eyebrows wiggling in amusement. "You're jealous," he explained with a short nod, pressing his lips together to try and keep from laughing out loud.

"I am NOT jealous, I'm just stating the facts!" she instantly responded, becoming more frustrated by the minute as she viewed her aggravatingly handsome husband looking down at his shoes, smiling in happy satisfaction.

"And for God sakes wipe that smirk off your face," she added with an edge to her voice.

He looked back at her as his smile faded, a trifle hurt at the tone in her voice.

She gazed at him, trying to read his thoughts. "What am I supposed to think?" she asked, eyebrows raised high as she challenged him.

He gazed back at her, truly surprised at the vehement anger in her attack, realization slowly dawning that he'd never seen his wife display jealousy before. Calmly, his eyes gazing from one to the other of hers, he answered softly, "You're supposed to trust me," and kept his gaze steady to let her absorb the full affect of his words.

Those words had the affect of a bucket of water in her face, suddenly dousing all of the anger of a millisecond before. Of course she was supposed to trust him! The look in his eyes when he'd said those words made her instantly remember the debacle when he saw her with Preston Lodge in Grace's window. How innocent that had been, yet how incriminating it had appeared! Now here she was reacting the very same way! She looked away, trying desperately to figure out how to climb back out of the pit she had dug for herself.

"You ready to go?" he asked gently after a few moments. She nodded without looking at him, becoming more ashamed by the minute.

Stepping back, he swept his arm slightly toward the door, indicating for her to precede him. She caught her lip between her teeth when she felt his hand settle familiarly at the small of her back as he fell into step at her side.

Outside in the parking lot they bid goodbye to their friends as each couple climbed into vehicles for the two-hour ride home. Michaela noticed Sully take Jake aside and assumed he was asking him to make arrangements for he and Theresa to ride back with one of the others...and judging from the looks Jake flashed her way as he turned to seek out Robert E. and Grace, she knew she was right.

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird hugged Sully and Michaela goodbye, noticing a bit of tension between their brother and his wife, but wisely choosing to make no mention of it. The Sullys watched their Indian friends get into their vehicle and waved to them as they headed northwest. Then glancing at each other with awkward sighs, they climbed into their own vehicle and headed south.

Michaela noticed that for the first time since she had met Sully, he didn't open her door for her...

OOOOOOOOOO

The ride home had been silent for an hour, the only sound coming from the speakers in the Escalade as the radio played softly.

Michaela sat deep in thought, occasionally glancing over at the somber profile of the man beside her as he drove in silence; right wrist draped over the wheel in that way she knew meant he was deep in thought. She longed for that right arm to be draped around _her_! She knew he was hurt at the way she had snapped at him, possibly even angry, but for the life of her she couldn't think of a way to broach the subject.

As she sat there in silent thought, she realized that Sully had never given her a moment's reason to be jealous – and he hadn't this time either. The man couldn't help that he's so darn gorgeous – she had always known that he was truly unaware of the incredible power he had over women and she knew that it had been the same today. He couldn't stop other women from coming on to him – and she was certain now that he hadn't intentionally encouraged the blonde's advances.

Sully had been sitting behind the wheel going over every word and look that had passed between he and Catherine, critically analyzing each one to see if he had, indeed, crossed an invisible line. To be truthful, her flirtatious attention had made him feel uncomfortable and flattered at the same time. But since they were far from being alone together, he had thought it innocent fun during the photo shoot – the camaraderie that was instantly felt between them _all_ – not just between he and Catherine - had been very enjoyable.

But now as his mind replayed certain scenes, he saw the signs he had ignored as they happened. Now it was clear that Catherine had formed an instant attachment to him and had been blatantly flirting. Michaela had been right in her observations of the girl's reactions to him...but Michaela had _not_ been right in assuming he had encouraged it. Far from it! Even during the photo shoot, his mind had strayed time and again to wondering what the love of his life was doing or saying while he was away from her...and during the dance he had wished more than once that it had been _Michaela_ in his arms...

Finally, glancing over at his silent wife's lovely profile as she sat staring out her window, Sully could stand this distance between them no more. Spotting a fire access road up ahead, he slowed down and pulled off the highway, then turned onto the road, driving down it about a hundred yards until they were surrounded by trees. He pulled the Escalade to a stop and shut off the motor, but left the radio playing as he tried to decide how to proceed – afraid that if he said the wrong thing it would look like he was asking forgiveness for something he hadn't done, which could snowball into a worse fight.

Michaela swallowed dryly, totally embarrassed about her earlier tirade. For the past hour she had been silently grousing for making such a fool of herself, hoping the blonde hadn't been close enough to overhear any of it. Had she damaged their perfect relationship? Should _she_ be the one to start the ball rolling? She chanced a look at her husband to see only his profile as he stared thoughtfully out the front windshield. _What is he thinking?_

After about a minute, a song began to play, one that was very familiar to them both - the Beatle's, "And I Love Her." Smiling, Sully opened his door and stepped out, turning to extend a hand to her, one eyebrow raised in invitation.

"Sully...what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"This is your favorite, right?" he asked with a knowing grin, grasping her hand and gently tugging on it to get her to slide over and out the door. Quickly he leaned in and turned the radio up louder.

When he straightened up, he turned to face her, then stepped forward and took her in his arms. There in the grass, formal clothing and all, they began to sway together to the music.

Leaning back a little so he could see her face, he began to mouth the words to her as he had done on that beautiful, unforgettable night of their honeymoon.

_I give her all my love...That's all I do..._

_And if you saw my love...You'd love her too - I love her..._

Michaela caught her lip between her teeth and lowered her gaze for a moment, truly overwhelmed by the depth of emotion in her husband's mesmerizing eyes. _How could I have doubted him? Even for a moment?_

As the second verse began, her eyes were irresistibly drawn to his again as he silently 'spoke' the words to her...

_She gives me everything...And tenderly..._

_The kiss my lover brings...She brings to me...And I love her_

Shamed at the memory of her unjust outburst, a tear formed in the corner of one eye as she stood within her husband's arms swaying gently to the beautiful old song.

Sully leaned in then and softly kissed her lips before he continued mouthing the words, baring his heart to her just as he had that night in the amphitheatre.

_A love like ours could never die...As long as I have you near me..._

_Bright are the stars that shine... dark is the sky..._

_I know this love of mine will never die...And I love her_

Gazing into his face, Michaela realized once again how blessed she was to have such a man as her husband. He _could_ be taunting her right now – some men would - or assuming an arrogant air...or laughing at her to purposefully make her embarrassed.

Instead, Sully had found a way to convey his feelings for her – feelings of pure love and devotion, which had never wavered the entire day. Truly, she knew without a doubt that he had not felt one ounce of attraction toward the other woman.

As the beautiful tune ended and another began, the lovers' sway slowed to a stop and they paused with their foreheads touching.

Finally, Michaela took a deep breath, pulled back and looked sheepishly up into his eyes.

"You were right...I _was_ jealous," she admitted softly.

"I know," he murmured gently.

"It was _foolish_," she added and he nodded with a tiny grin, rasping, "Yeah, it was."

She searched his eyes for signs of sarcasm, but found none. Warming to him, she asked playfully, "Must you agree with me _all_ the time?"

He merely stared into her eyes, loving her more at that moment than he ever had – loving how she could go from irrational jealousy to admitting she was wrong in such a mature way, then even finding amusement in the situation. She truly was an amazingly complex woman – and he thanked God that she was _all his._

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers in silent answer to her question and she quickly melted into his embrace, kissing him back in sweet relief that their spat was totally over.

OOOOOOOOOO

Brian tapped his brother on the shoulder as Matthew once again revved the engine of the large ATV in the doorway of the garage.

"What, Brian?" Matthew yelled over the noise.

The little boy pointed behind them and Matthew turned to see the Escalade pulling into the drive, their father rolling down the window. Matthew shut off the engine as Sully pulled the Escalade to a stop.

"Hey guys," Sully greeted as Michaela leaned over to smile at her sons.

"Hey Dad, Mom," Matthew returned as Brian ran to the door of the vehicle with a happy grin. Sully reached out a hand and affectionately fluffed his younger son's hair, giving him a wink.

"How'd everything go today?" Sully asked their oldest son as he watched him walking toward the vehicle, wiping his hands on a shop rag.

"Fine. No problems. The girls are up at the house, I think watching a movie. Me and Brian just been out here tinkering with this for a little while," Matthew explained, leaning against the side of the SUV.

"Jared Miller yelled at us," Brian supplied as he kicked the front tire of his parents' vehicle.

At Sully's look, Matthew supplied with a shrug, "He and his dad drove by a few minutes ago when we had taken the Kawi down the drive near the clinic and he yelled somethin' out the window."

Sully huffed a somewhat frustrated sigh, wishing he knew what to do to stop the feud from trickling down another generation. Glancing at Michaela, he shook his head in semi-defeat. Then turning his attention back to the conversation, he realized Matthew said he had been tinkering with the ATV.

Sully nodded toward it, "It runnin' okay?"

"I think it's got a miss in it...I was gonna take it for a short ride around the property, but it started cuttin' out," the young man explained, backing up a bit as his father moved to open his door.

Michaela stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Sully..._change_ first..." she reminded with a gentle grin and he chuckled and refastened the door.

"You're right," he returned, grinning into her eyes. "...I'll be down in a few minutes to see what I can do, son," he added, turning back to Matthew.

"Okay, Dad. And hey – how was the wedding?"

"It was okay." "Absolutely beautiful," the parents replied simultaneously, glancing at each other with a chuckle.

"Well...parts of it were beautiful..." Sully amended with a sly grin, thinking about the last hour of their ride home.

"And parts were just okay," Michaela agreed with her husband's first statement, both of them knowing to what she was referring. Their eyes met again and Michaela turned a little pink as she remembered their heated argument just before leaving the reception.

Matthew watched them for a moment and shook his head, wondering what the private joke was all about, but knowing he would probably never find out.

"Be down in a few minutes," Sully once again told the boys, giving a short wave as he drove on down the driveway.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully and Matthew worked several hours adjusting the carburetor and valves of the ATV's engine and took the machine for several test runs up the gravel and back before turning in for the night, Sully reminding his son to make sure he closed and locked the overhead garage door.

Later in bed after some leisurely and satisfying lovemaking, Michaela lay with her head on Sully's shoulder, deep in thought as her fingers lightly caressed the curls on his chest. Suddenly, she chuckled softly as a memory surfaced.

Sully angled his head a little toward her and tightened his arms around her, whispering with a grin, "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering a very interesting conversation I had in the ladies' room at the church in Denver today."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Well, I met a very nice older woman there...I believe she said she was a school librarian. Her name was Mabel and she attends church with Daniel and Sarah..." Michaela hedged.

"Mmm hmm...and?" Sully prompted.

"Oh we struck up quite a conversation and when I mentioned that we've been married four months already...she launched into a litany of causes and remedies for our...problem," she supplied, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sully rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh man, what _now_?"

"Um...she went into great detail about things that may impair male fertility, such as tight underwear, heated car seats, laptop computers, or cell phones...especially cell phones carried in a trouser pocket," she added cheekily.

"Sweetheart, as you _very_ well know, I don't wear tight underwear...its warm weather, so I ain't using the Escalade's heated seats... I don't own a laptop – and I carry my cell phone in a belt clip," he answered each point with a grin, holding up a hand and counting each off with a finger.

"Mmm hmm, I _know_..." she agreed, enjoying their comfortable banter.

"So...so much for her advice then," he came back with a short nod.

"Oh there's more...let's see...we need to detoxify our bodies by eating apples and pomegranates and drinking lots of water – this will boost sperm mobility and egg production," she quoted, adding with a grin, "at _least_ fifteen glasses of water a day."

"Fifteen glasses! Good grief! And...what the heck is 'sperm _mobility'_?" he asked with a puzzled chuckle.

"_That_, my husband, is the speed at which sperm swim to their desired destination," she informed, using her best academic voice.

"Do _tell_," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips to that super sensitive spot behind her left ear.

"Oh, there's more," she chuckled, striving to resist immediately melting under his ministrations.

"I can't wait to hear," he whispered, his mind only half on her words as he leaned into his activity, the subject of their conversation having stirred the coals of his passion again.

"Mabel says you must avoid long, hot baths, saunas, and hot tubs – and of course the hot springs... aaaand..." she hesitated for effect.

"...And?" he murmured, touching a hand to her jaw to turn her face toward his, trying to capture her mouth for a kiss.

"And you need to cool your...'jets'...with an ice pack to increase your fertility," she whispered against his lips, a trifle embarrassed.

"_DO WHAT?"_ Sully burst out laughingly, rising up on an elbow to gaze down into her face as she giggled at his reaction.

"I _thought_ you'd like that one..." she chuckled coyly.

"Like it? _Michaela!" _he stammered, "now I've heard _everything_."

"Oh I wouldn't say that...Mabel also informed me that I should put a pacifier under my pillow – with a pink bow for a girl or a blue bow for a boy..."

"Well, that's not so bad...if we put _two_ pacifiers under there, will we get twins?" he teased, gently caressing her nose with his.

"...And that I should stand on my head after we make love to achieve maximum sperm flow," she finished, choosing to ignore his teasing remark.

Sully chuckled softly, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck, whispering, "Mmm, _that_ sounds kinky."

"Sully!" she gasped in a giggle, shaking her head at him. Then suddenly becoming serious, she lifted a hand up to his face and smoothed back a lock of his hair, gazing up into his eyes in adoration.

"Oh Sully...I want this so badly...I hate to admit it, but...I'm willing to try almost _anything_."

Gazing back into his beautiful wife's loving eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything she may ask of him, no matter how silly. With a twinkle in his eyes, he gave her nose a gentle kiss, whispering, "I'll be right back."

With that, he bounded out of their bed, grabbing a throw cover from the rocker and wrapping it around his waist as he headed for the door.

"Sully! Where are you _going_?" Michaela asked incredulously, sitting up and reaching out a hand for him.

He turned back and gave her a sexy wink. "To the kitchen," he answered, "for an ice pack." Then with a chuckle he sprinted on down the hall toward the stairs, his wife's tinkling laughter floating to his ears.


	31. Peer Pressure and a Full Moon – Ooo lala

**CHAPTER 31 – Peer Pressure and a Full Moon – Ooo lala!**

**_[Warning...this chapter includes a love scene that is...well...__ what could have happened after the cameras stopped rolling in Mothers and Daughters, lol.]_**

_OOOOOO_

"Pass the salt, please Brian," Sully requested as the family ate together two evenings later.

"Some of my friends from school are gonna go hang out at the mall tonight." Matthew casually announced, taking a bite of his lasagna. "Thought I'd go, too..."

"Me, too!" Colleen and Hannah erupted simultaneously.

"You kids can't come along...only people my age," the young man responded.

"I bet _Ingrid's_ goin'," Brian teased, ducking with a giggle as Matthew snapped his napkin at him.

"The mall in Colorado Springs?" Michaela asked, glancing at Sully. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah...can I go?" Matthew asked, suddenly wishing he had gone about this another way.

"Whose car will you be going in?" Michaela asked, watching as Matthew took another small bite of his food.

"Um...Johnny's dad's."

"Who will be driving?"

"Johnny."

"Didn't he just get his license?" Sully spoke up for the first time, knowing the boy Matthew was referring to and also knowing how irresponsible he had proven to be in the past.

"Um, well, a few days ago, yeah," he replied, not adding that his friend had said he wanted to celebrate the occasion by getting loud, wild and crazy.

Concerned, Michaela met Sully's eyes and she reached over to grasp her husband's hand.

"We're supposed to meet in front of Robert E.'s garage in a half an hour," the young man added.

"But this is a school night...you have to get up early in the morning," Michaela reasoned, gazing into Sully's eyes in silent parental communication.

Matthew clamped his teeth together, gazing from one to the other of his parents. "All the guys are goin'," he blurted, scrambling for a convincing argument, suddenly jumping up from the table and carrying his half full plate to the kitchen.

"_All_ of them?" Michaela asked incredulously, craning her neck to watch him while continuing to exchange numerous glances with her husband.

"Yeah... Johnny...Mark...Billy..."

"And girls too?" Michaela questioned.

"Maybe...," Matthew hedged. "We won't stay out late."

Feeling very uncomfortable at the idea, but unsure if it was just the fact that Matthew had never ventured out in this way before, Michaela once again sought the wisdom in her husband's eyes. "Sully?" she asked softly, the word conveying volumes.

""Um...I don't think its such a good idea, Matthew," Sully stated gently but firmly.

"But...I already told 'em I'd come."

"Well, you'll just have to tell 'em at school tomorrow why you didn't."

Matthew stood staring at his mother and then his father, briefly considering full out disobeying, but decided against it. Clamping his mouth shut and huffing a frustrated sigh, he turned toward the staircase and bounded up the stairs to his room.

Michaela and Sully watched him go, still clasping hands. Sully gently brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed Michaela's fingers in silent support of this first time they'd had to present a united front in opposition to something one of the children wanted to do so badly. They had both seen the war behind his eyes as rebellion had fought with obedience. Thankfully obedience had won and for that they were both relieved.

OOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Sully quietly entered their bedroom and pushed the door shut, glancing at Michaela in the soft light afforded by the lamp on her nightstand. He smiled; thinking how beautiful she looked no matter what she was wearing...just now a simple gown and fluffy slippers.

The lovers had slipped off to their private shower together after watching a little television with the girls and Brian. Just now while Sully was making sure everything downstairs was secure, Michaela had gone on up to tuck Brian in, noticing Matthew pretended to be asleep with his back to the rest of the room.

As Michaela sat on their bed, she watched her husband drag his t-shirt off over his head and toss it on a chair, the soft lamplight highlighting the contours of his tanned, muscular chest, shoulders, and arms.

"Matthew's never given me a minute of trouble," she murmured, averting her eyes to her hands resting in her lap.

"He's a good boy, Michaela. You did a good job raisin' him," he murmured as she scooted back with a sigh to lean against the headboard in worried contemplation.

Sully stepped near and dropped to his knees by the side of the bed, reaching for and slowly removing a slipper from first one delicate foot, then the other, silently admiring the red polish on her toenails and the high dancer's arch of her small feet.

"I ever tell ya...I love your feet?" he murmured adoringly, taking one in his warm hands and proceeding to caress and massage it. "I think they're beautiful...just like the rest of you..."

"They're cold..." she murmured absently, her thoughts still very much on the exchange with their son earlier that evening – and the fact that he had purposely avoided saying, "Goodnight" to her.

"Won't be for long," Sully returned playfully, reaching for the other foot and giving it the same treatment.

She breathed a sigh as his ministrations began to relax the tension, purring, "That feels nice..."

He gave her a sexy smile from his position on his knees, pressing his lips to the sole of her right foot.

"I hope we're not in for a time of rebellion..." she admitted softly, trying to maintain their conversation although she was beginning to find it hard to concentrate.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Sully whispered, continuing to lavish attention to both of her feet, then tilting his head, he wrapped his lips around a delicate toe, breathing in the delicious scent of the shower gel with which he had earlier so thoroughly and adoringly washed his wife's body. He caressed the toe lightly with his tongue as he angled his head to glance at her face, a trifle disappointed his actions weren't producing the usual effect – that of her melting immediately into his arms.

"He's never been one to 'run with the boys'..." she continued distractedly.

"He's growin' up...all boys rebel or test the limits in some way, at least a little bit. _I_ did," Sully answered barely above a whisper, intent on his mission to seduce his wife.

"But there's no _need_ for him to rebel...we have such a happy home life...he loves you...he's proud to be your son..." she argued softly.

Determined to capture _all_ of his wife's attention, Sully began to caress his way up her body...her smooth legs, firm hips, tiny waist, and higher, stealing glimpses of her face, her thoughts finally starting to center on her husband's actions.

Standing up, he reached over and turned off the lamp, then began to unbutton her gown, pressing his mouth gently to hers. Her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feel of his warm, smooth lips.

His lips parting from hers, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered in reply.

"I _want_ you," he murmured seductively and grinned as he heard her emit a small intake of breath at his intimate confession, instinctively knowing the words had sent sparks through her body. Undoing the last button, he moved his lips to her cheek, then her neck, placing kisses to several sensitive spots. He moved a hand up to her shoulder, sliding the material, and her hair, out of the way as he kissed his way over, his tongue darting out to taste her warm silky skin.

Her heart sped up a notch in sweet anticipation of what was about to happen.

Her pulse rate increased even more as she felt his hands pull her toward the edge of the bed, her legs parting as he moved between them, pressing his body intimately close.

Leaning in, his lips caressed and explored hers for a few moments, his tongue plunging in deeply before he broke off the kiss and nuzzled her neck.

"You're so beautiful...sometimes when I'm watchin' you... I forget to breathe," he admitted in between kisses as he felt her fingers begin to tug at the waistband of his boxers, and then drag them slowly downward.

"Oh sweetheart..." Michaela whispered in awe of his statement, his words both touching her heart and stoking the fires of passion within her as she pressed her lips to the warm skin of his neck.

"I love your skin," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to him.

"I love _yours_," she whispered, her hands exploring his smooth familiar warmth.

Sully let his mouth find and devour hers then as he pulled his wife full up against his body, pressing her in close and unashamedly allowing her to feel his readiness. Her hands moved up and rifled through his hair as she returned the kiss with fervor.

Past the point of no return, Sully heatedly grasped the material of her gown and tugged the garment over her head. One hand then feverishly tugged at her lacy panties and she helped him rid her of this last item blocking their passion.

Then she felt his warm lips skim across her chest as he breathlessly found and suckled a firm, naked peak. Michaela moaned with need, entwining her fingers in his hair as he gave attention to the other.

"God you taste good!" he whispered adoringly, his lower body unconsciously trying to burrow into hers. Michaela moaned again as her husband drove her nearly out of her mind with desire.

After several minutes of sensual torture, he murmured thickly, "You ready?" before reaching down to gently grasp one of her knees and coax it up around his hip.

"_More_ than ready," she whispered breathlessly.

"We haven't made love standing up... since our honeymoon..." she murmured between kisses to his cheek and neck as she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Feeling him lift her totally off her feet, her silken legs wrapped around his hips and she held on tight as he braced himself for balance.

A tiny gasp escaped her lips as he joined their bodies. His mouth found hers again and he plunged his tongue deep inside as he began an intoxicating rhythm above and below.

After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, moaning, "_Sullyyyyyy_," her head falling back with a sigh of absolute ecstasy. She felt like she was floating on a sea of bliss, totally weightless and magnificently intoxicated as her husband expertly made love to her.

"God Michaela, I _love_ how you feel _inside_," he murmured huskily, breathlessly adding specific and explicit compliments as he worked, a fine sheen of perspiration beginning to cover both their bodies.

Sully strove to bring them both to absolute sensual bliss, his muscles straining as he held her firmly in his arms. Michaela gasped out erotic compliments to her virile husband, serving to send them both over the very top of the cliff, each instinctively seeking out the other's mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the sounds of their ecstasy and keep from waking the other occupants of the house.

Finally when they were totally spent, and Sully exhausted, they fell together onto the bed, lying entwined as they waited for their breathing to slow.

A little while later, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what they had just shared, Sully glanced toward Michaela's vanity mirror when a reflection caught his eye, and he chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" she whispered with a sassy half grin as she tilted her head back to look at his profile in the moonlight.

"Guess what..."

"I can't imagine..." she whispered.

Turning to face her, he met her eyes and answered with a naughty grin, "There's a full moon tonight."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she remembered Dorothy's advice and understood his train of thought.

"_Indeed_."

"Mmm hmm."

"But...we missed the _afternoon_..." she pointed out.

"_That_ shouldn't make a difference...full moon's all about tides...going _in _and _out_..." he murmured suggestively, moving a hand to gently caress her curves with the backs of his fingers.

"That's true," she managed to answer as his fingers began to caress her in a place still sensitive from their earlier encounter.

"Yeah... if this one takes...we'll have to thank Dorothy, won't we..." he teased softly, gently rubbing her nose with his.

She chuckled softly in response as he leaned in for a deep, sensuous kiss.

Despite their mirth, each one hoped that somehow the full moon would do the trick and produce lasting results as their hot passion sparked again and continued into the night.

OOOOOOOOO

"So where _were_ you last night?" Johnny Morgan asked Matthew as they stood side by side at their lockers, dialing in the combinations.

Matthew thought for a moment how to explain, then decided he might as well just tell the truth. "Parents wouldn't let me."

"Aw man, why didn't you just sneak out, then? I do it all the time," the red haired boy snickered.

Matthew shrugged as he pulled out the books for his first two classes. "I dunno. I was kinda tired, too, I guess."

Johnny crouched down to retrieve something at the bottom of the locker, glancing up at his friend with a smirk on his freckled face. "Chicken."

"I ain't chicken!" Matthew shot back, glancing past his red haired friend's open door to watch Ingrid walking down the hall with her cousins. "It's just..." he hesitated, not knowing how to articulate that he and his family enjoyed a close relationship – one for which he was extremely grateful, having lived through six miserable years under the control of David Lewis. He loved his new father and he adored his mother and had never before felt the need or desire to buck their authority or go against their wishes.

"It's just that you're _chicken_," the other boy teased, in truth envious of the close relationship he had witnessed between Matthew and his adopted father – deep down wishing it could be that way between he and his own father. Somehow, however, he always seemed to make choices that disappointed or angered his own parents.

Ingrid stopped at Matthew's locker, smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, forgetting the aggravating conversation he was having with his friend.

"Hey, Matthew," she murmured with a smile.

"Hey," he replied, glancing at his friend before slamming the locker shut.

"I thought you were going to go with us to the mall last night," the pretty blond began, falling in step beside Matthew as they both headed for homeroom.

"Yeah...ah...somethin' came up..." Matthew began as Johnny came up behind the two.

"Yeah...his yellow streak!" the boy teased, ducking out of the way with a chuckle as Matthew swung his backpack at the other boy's carrot-topped head.

Ingrid glanced from one to the other, clearly trying to catch the joke.

"I told you, I ain't chicken," Matthew groused, glaring a 'shut up' glance at his friend.

"You ain't, huh?" another voice joined the conversation. Matthew sighed inwardly as Jared Miller sidled up on the other side of Ingrid, wiggling his eyebrows at her and boldly allowing his eyes to ogle certain parts of the young woman.

Matthew felt decidedly cornered as the two other boys needled him in front of Ingrid, one his friend who had a penchant for teasing and the other his nemesis. Ingrid glanced down at the floor as they walked, wisely trying not to smile or react to the ribbing, or Jared's attentions.

"No, I ain't."

"Prove it then, hot shot," sneered the Miller boy.

"Prove it _how_?" Matthew responded in aggravation, wishing for a few minutes to just talk to Ingrid. It seemed like something was always interrupting.

"Bring that 'big fast' Kawasaki you been braggin' about out to that big hill on the far side of your property tonight and go head to head with Billy's. See who can make it to the top first."

"I can't do _that_. I ain't supposed to take it out without my dad bein' there...it ain't...running right," Matthew stammered, blushing when he realized he sounded like a little boy making excuses.

"Aww, _Little_ Sully can't do nothin' without _Big_ Sully there to hold his hand!" Jared mocked, the other boys joining in the laughter. "Ha! You really _are_ a Lilly livered yellow belly!" he added, making everyone but Matthew burst out laughing.

Stopping next to the door to homeroom, Matthew ground his teeth together, the acronym finding its way under his skin. "_Shut_ up, Miller!"

"_Make_ me shut up, Sully boy!" the other boy immediately returned, placing himself nose to nose with Matthew.

Matthew nearly lit into the aggravating bully, but at the last moment saw the principal round the corner of the hall on the other end, heading their way.

Hitching his backpack higher on his back, he sneered into Jared's face, "You ain't worth three days' suspension, Miller. Get outta my way."

Having also noticed the principal, the other boy grudgingly moved, allowing Matthew, Ingrid and Johnny to enter their homeroom. Jared and the other boys continued on down the hall to their own, smiling and nodding at the principal as he passed, then making a face behind his back.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, are ya going?" Johnny asked, taking a bite of his hamburger as he sat in the lunchroom with Billy, Matthew, Ingrid, plus several other girls.

"Going where?" Matthew asked, wiping his mouth and taking a drink of his milk

"Racin' your ATVs," the red haired boy replied, glancing with glee from Matthew to Billy and back.

"_I'm_ up for it," Billy replied, slinging a lock of his blond hair from his eyes and taking a bite of his lunch.

Matthew wished he were anywhere but there. The thought of doing something so blatantly against Sully and his mother's wishes was the last thing he wanted to do. However, earning the reputation as the school's 'Lilly livered yellow belly' wasn't something he wanted either and he knew Jared would keep harping away at it. Anger swept through him as he thought of how pleasant school had been last year and what a difference one jerk could make. For a moment he wished fervently that Jared Miller would get transferred to another school.

Suddenly, he realized the others were looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Like I said this mornin', it ain't running good right now. Me and Dad've been working on it."

The other boys glanced at each other and snickered, figuring he was stalling and making excuses. Ingrid glanced at Matthew's face, then at the other girls. She wished she could do something to intervene in the situation, having a difficult time ignoring the bad feelings it was conjuring deep inside. Thankfully for Matthew, the bell rang and he gratefully got up to clear his place and get to his next class.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night, supper was a trifle subdued in the Sully house, although the girls had a good time telling of a cute thing Wolf had done that evening. For the most part, Matthew was silent, going over in his mind different scenarios for getting out of the mess in which he seemed to have found himself in order to save face in front of Ingrid. Finally, his meal mostly finished, he asked to be excused and went upstairs to his room to think and call his friend Johnny.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other and sighed, their imaginations conjuring up many scenarios of what was occupying their son's mind, all of which were greatly exaggerated.

As Matthew discussed the situation with his friend, the call waiting tone sounded and Matthew clicked over. It was Billy.

OOOOOOOOOO

Brian shut his math book with a bang, glad to be finished with his homework for the night. Hopping up from the table, he glanced over at his mother as she loaded supper dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm done Mama. Can I go watch TV now?"

"_May_ I," Michaela answered automatically.

"_May_ I go watch TV now?"

"Yes, you may, Brian," Michaela responded, glancing at her husband grinning at her as he scraped a plate into the trash.

"What are you grinning at, Mr. Sully?" Michaela murmured with a flirtatious half grin as she took the plate from him.

"Oh nothin'...just my _proper_ wife," he whispered teasingly, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. She knew he meant in contrast to how _unproper_ she acted while alone in the dark with him and she shook her head and blushed slightly at his playfulness as she loaded the plate into the dishwasher. In truth, she was a little surprised at _herself_ in that regard, but Sully knew just how to bring out her inner tigress.

"Think I'll call Robert E. and see if he'll have time tomorrow to take a look at the Kawi – me and Matthew couldn't quite get the miss out of it the other night," Sully remarked as he stepped to the kitchen phone and punched the 'talk' button, putting it up to his ear expecting to hear a dial tone...

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"So...you decided?"

"I told you, Billy..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Jared's really going off about it..."

"I don't care what he says..."

"Well, I just wanted to warn ya cause...he's got his eyes on your girl, you know."

"My _girl_?" Matthew hedged.

Billy laughed. "Man, it's plain as the nose on your face that you're sweatin' Ingrid..."

"Man, don't talk about her like that!"

"Okay okay...all I'm sayin' is that Jared's gonna use everything he can against you to make you look bad. Come on...bring the Kawi over to the hill tonight. It'll be alright. Trust me. We'll just race 'em up the hill and then you'll be back home before anybody knows you went."

"Billy..."

"Come on, man! Maybe Jared's right and you _are_ chicken!"

Matthew hesitated, scrambling for a way out. "I'll see what I can do," he finally mumbled. Billy hung up and Matthew clicked back over to Johnny.

"That was _Billy_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, tryin' to get me to go to that stupid race. Man, this stinks!" Matthew ground out as he ran one hand through his hair in aggravation.

"So, just ignore him," the other boy commented casually.

"But all the other guys...not to mention _Ingrid_...will think I'm yella, just like Miller keeps sayin'!" he returned, feeling very much backed into a corner.

"What do _you_ care, it ain't true. Right?" his friend reasoned.

"_Course_ not..."

"Well then, relax, man. It'll all blow over."

"I sure hope you're right," Matthew sighed in frustration.

With that the boys said goodbye and hung up, neither of them having a clue that Sully had been listening.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela loaded another dish, glancing over at her husband who was holding the kitchen phone in his hand, staring up at the ceiling with an angry glare.

"Sully?"

He glanced over at her, obviously fuming.

"What is it?"

He angrily replaced the cordless phone on its base and moved near her to keep his voice low so the girls and Brian, watching TV in the living room, wouldn't overhear.

"Matthew's gonna take the ATV to the big hill in the southwest section and race another boy tonight."

"_What_?" she reacted, striving to keep her voice down and glancing toward the steps. "What makes you think such a thing?"

"I _heard_ 'im."

"What exactly did you hear?" she asked, scrambling to not overreact as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I heard 'im talkin' to that Billy character. He was sayin' that Jared had eyes for Ingrid and he was gonna use everything he could against Matthew to make him look bad in her eyes. Then he said somethin' about bringing the Kawi over to the hill and they'd be back before anybody knows he went."

"What did Matthew say?" Michaela asked incredulously.

"He said he'd see what he could do."

"Is that _all_?"

"I hung up after that...afraid I'd blow my stack."

"Well...that doesn't prove he's _going_ to."

"He didn't say _no_!" Sully countered heatedly, anger at his son rising within his chest as he imagined Matthew sneaking out of the house to do something he knew they would forbid.

"I'm goin' up there and tell him he better not leave this house if he knows what's good for him!" he fumed. As he moved to leave the kitchen, Michaela stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I think you'd better make sure of the facts..."

"I'm _sure_," he ground out, resolutely heading for the stairs. Michaela bowed her head and sighed, hoping her happy home was not about to be turned upside down. She said a quick prayer for Sully to use wisdom and not let his anger overrule his judgment.

Sully took the stairs two at a time, trying to get a handle on his anger. He knew he should wait and calm down first, but something seemed to be driving him onward. Reaching the boys' closed door, he rapped his knuckles on it twice and opened it, seeing Matthew lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Sully moved into the room and shut the door, then moved closer till he reached Matthew's bed.

"Matthew."

"Yeah?" Matthew responded, slowly sitting up.

Sully hesitated for a moment, and then plunged right in. "It's come to my attention that there's gonna be an ATV race tonight."

Matthew's eyes grew large and he couldn't hide his guilt. Sully immediately saw it and nodded, thinking, _Uh huh, I was right._

"We talked about this when we got it, son...and you don't have enough experience on it yet. We've never taken it four-wheelin' even...much _less_ up a steep hill..."

"How did you...?" Matthew asked incredulously, his mouth open in shock.

"It don't matter how I know. I'm tellin' you right now – _you ain't goin_'. You understand? You are _not_ to go. Period."

Matthew stared at his father, in truth, quite a bit hurt that Sully seemed to be expecting him to do something like that behind his back, not trusting him to do the right thing. It stung, badly, and reminded him way too much of how things had been with David.

"You understand, Matthew?" Sully insisted, flexing his 'parenting' muscles. He in truth was in unfamiliar territory in how to handle a teenage boy's potential rebellion. Hannah had never caused him the need to do anything like this.

"Yeah. I _understand_." Matthew returned, gritting his teeth. He watched his father nod as if his mission was complete and turn on his heel, leaving the room and shutting the door with one last stern look, two sets of blue eyes clashing.

Matthew drew in a deep breath and grabbed his pillow, flinging it across the room in frustration.

OOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, after watching television together silently for quite a while, Michaela and Sully had finally retired to bed. They kissed for a while, but Sully was distracted and preoccupied. Finally, Michaela pulled back and asked softly, "You want to talk about it?"

He sighed in defeat and rolled to his back as Michaela snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he murmured, "I came on pretty firm with Matthew. I...I'm thinkin' probably too firm."

"Well...sometimes you have to be firm...it's the nature of this beast called 'parenting'," she added with a teasing grin.

"Yeah...I just hate this, though. This not knowin' which way to go – be a buddy to him or a firm disciplinarian. I feel like we're at a crossroads and I don't want to mess things up. I don't wanna make the same mistakes so many fathers do, you know?"

"Yes, I know...which is why you won't. You think things through and you truly care about his feelings...not just whether he obeys you or not, or shames you."

Sully smiled and hugged her close, truly grateful for such a wise and soft-spoken wife. "I've been thinkin' about my dad...tryin' to remember how he was toward me and Brandon, figure out what _he_ would have done in this case...but I can't remember either one of us flat out disobeying a direct order..."

"But Matthew hasn't disobeyed," Michaela reminded him.

He smiled and nodded. Of course she was right. He was making too much out of this. Matthew would do the right thing. They had to trust his judgment.

He turned toward her, bringing a hand up and smoothing back a strand of hair from her cheek.

"You're right. I'll quit 'borrowin' trouble'."

"Good idea," she smiled softly, gazing into his eyes in the soft moonlight coming in the window.

Sully leaned in and captured her lips, and she immediately melted into his embrace. Before long their passion was kindled and all thoughts of anything outside of their private haven disappeared as they settled into a very satisfying session of lovemaking.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Matthew was restless. He had tried to go to bed, but he kept tossing and turning, imagining the teasing and ribbing he would have to endure the next day. Finally huffing a big frustrated sigh, he threw back the covers and plopped his legs over the side of the bed, rifling his hands through his hair. Glancing around to make sure he hadn't woke up his brother, he gazed for a moment at Wolf, asleep at the foot of Brian's bed. The dog raised his head and cocked his ears, listening intently, then turned his head and stared at one of his favorite humans, his canine eyes illuminated eerily in the light from the window.

Matthew stood up and wandered to the window to peer out at the night sky, trying to figure out the answer to his problem. Allowing his eyes to roam, they suddenly popped wide open, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing down below. Wolf began to growl softly as Matthew strained his eyes, trying to focus on the dark figure skulking around the garage. Then before he could decide what to do, the figure began pushing something down the back path.

Instantly Matthew realized just who and what it was. Without stopping to think of consequences or to make right decisions – like waking up his father and letting him know what was happening, he began pulling on his clothes. Quickly pulling on his shoes and jacket, he firmly ordered Wolf to 'stay' and climbed out of his window onto the roof of the new bathroom, dropping down to the ground just as he heard an engine start up about fifty yards away.

Sprinting to the garage and confirming his suspicion, Matthew slapped the doorframe angrily, muttering, "Miller! That creep!" Trying to decide what to do, he looked back at the dark house, even taking a step toward it. But at the last minute, something made him clamp his mouth in a tight, almost pouty line, and turn toward his father's pickup parked in grass on the other side. Knowing Sully kept a spare key in a holder under the truck bed, Matthew retrieved it, unlocked the vehicle, put it in gear, and began pushing it down the trail Jared had taken a few minutes earlier.

When he was far enough away, Matthew jumped in and started the motor, following the familiar path and wracking his brain about what to do when he caught up with his nemesis.

OOOOOOOOOO

Matthew rounded the last clump of bushes and trees on the path and saw just what he expected to see. The kids from school, about ten in all, were there with Billy's ATV – and his own. He pulled the truck to a stop and hopped out, the headlights shining on the group. Ingrid and her friend Molly started toward him, having been unsuccessful at getting the boys to give up the dangerous scheme.

"Miller! What'dyou think you're doin'?" He yelled over the noise of the engines.

Jared grinned at his rival and laughed out loud as he gunned the motor on Matthew's own ATV, blatantly showing off in front of the girls. "I knew this'd get you here, Sully boy!"

"Get off. Now!" Matthew yelled, starting toward the machine. Already set next to the other machine and ready to race, Jared turned to Billy and shouted, "On your mark, get set...GO!" and gunned the motor as he released the clutch. Billy did the same and the two large All-Terrain Vehicles took off up the steep slope.

"Aw man!" Matthew exclaimed, trying to run after the machines, but it was futile. They were yards up the slope in mere seconds.

The other boys ran to the bottom of the incline, suddenly unsure that this was such a good idea as they witnessed how upset Matthew appeared.

Ingrid grasped his arm, her friend wide-eyed with nervousness. "Matthew..."

"It'll be alright, Matthew," Johnny shouted over the retreating engines. "This way _you_ don't have to race," he adding jokingly.

"You don't understand!" Matthew panted, casting his eyes around the group and the surroundings in the futile attempt to stop what he was afraid might happen. Now he was extremely contrite that he hadn't gone to his parents' bedroom and involved his father in this mess.

"What?" his friend yelled.

"The engine's been cuttin' out and even dyin' flat out. If it does that while Jared is on the wrong angle..." he paused when he and the rest heard the telltale sputter. Matthew looked up the hill in horror, the machines and riders illuminated by both the moon and the headlights of several vehicles down below, including the pickup.

Just then, the horrified group at the bottom saw Jared lose control of Matthew's ATV when the power cut out, the machine tilting backward dangerously. Billy raced on ahead and made it to the top of the large slope, turning his head back just in time to see the other ATV go over backward, its rider clinging tightly, in fear for his life.

Ingrid and the other girls screamed and grabbed onto each other in horror as the boys immediately began clawing their way up the hill, not even thinking about the danger of the large machine tumbling down at them. The ATV only rolled once and thankfully landed against a large boulder, effectively stopping its descent. It had, however, landed on Jared as it completed its arch. He now lay on the ground moaning.

Matthew and Johnny clawed their way up the slope and finally reached the stricken boy, Matthew disgustingly noticing that Billy had taken his ATV on down the back of the hill and beat a hasty retreat, no doubt afraid of the consequences since the race had been _his_ idea.

When the boys reached the fallen youth and slid to their knees beside him, he gasped in intense pain, "Oh God! Help me! I think I'm dyin'! It hurts to breathe!"

Johnny and the other boys panicked, everyone trying to do something to help their stricken friend. Matthew, however, had watched his mother tend to emergency victims many times and quickly took charge.

Leaning over his one time enemy, Matthew tried to keep his voice calm. "Jared...I'm gonna check you out and try to see if anything's broke, okay?" he asked as he moved Jared's right leg. The boy didn't react, so Matthew moved the left. The boy yelled out loudly in pain.

"You said it hurts to breathe?"

"Yeah, real bad..."

Having thus exhausted his medical knowledge and feeling very much in over his head, Matthew turned to two of the other boys with them. "Larry, Nigel, run down to my truck. There's a big piece of plywood in the bed, bring it up here – hurry!" The boys took off slipping and sliding down the slope as fast as they could.

While they were gone, Matthew and the others did their best to check Jared for any more damage and make him as comfortable as they could as the girls reached the group. Ingrid's friend, Molly, who was sweet on Jared, crouched by his head crying. The others were near hysterics. Suddenly, the stricken youth began to shiver, as he lay immobile on the cold ground.

"Matthew! What should we _do?"_ Ingrid gasped, an arm around Molly.

Matthew had heard his mother many times talk about patients going into shock, so he quickly stripped off his jacket and draped it over the fallen young man.

Finally Larry and Nigel reached the scene with the plywood and between them all, they carefully slid the injured youth onto the board, then painstakingly made their way slowly down the slope to the ground, all four boys working to keep the board level as Jared moaned in pain with each stumble.

After many agonizing minutes they reached the ground, and the boys then did their best to cause their friend as little pain as possible while they maneuvered him into the back of the pickup. Johnny, Ingrid and Molly climbed up to do what they could to steady him.

The rest of the kids suddenly scattered as Matthew turned the vehicle around and headed back home and to the clinic – dreading the moment when everything would 'hit the fan'.


	32. The Crisis & Wisdom From the Past

**CHAPTER 32 – The Crisis & Wisdom From the Past**

Colleen stirred and rolled over in bed. After a few moments, the sound of something hitting the window jarred her fully awake. She listened and heard the sound again. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks against the glass!

Crawling out of bed, the girl made her way to the window and opened it, surprised to find her older brother on the ground below, staring up at her second story window, his hand poised as if to throw another rock.

"Matthew!" Colleen fussed in a loud whisper. "What're you _doing_?"

"Colleen, you gotta do something for me!" Matthew called up in the same loud whisper. "There's been an accident. Go wake up Mom and ask her to come down to the clinic."

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, sidling up next to her sister, stifling a yawn and wiping her eyes as she too looked down at their brother.

"I dunno. Matthew says there's been some kind of an accident," Colleen answered, the girls exchanging a worried glance.

"Matthew – why don't _you_ come in and tell her _yourself_?" Colleen called down, trying to keep her voice down.

"Cause...they're gonna get mad," the young man admitted, crossing his arms over his chest to try and warm himself, his jacket still covering Jared. Looking down at the ground, he added, "Dad told me not to go..."

The girls looked at each other in open-mouthed shock. Neither had ever seen their brother fully disobey a direct order before – and neither had any idea of how their father would react, but the prospect wasn't good. "Oh my gosh," they both whispered.

"Just wake Mom up and tell her somebody needs her at the clinic, ok?" Matthew groused, suddenly tired of the third degree, his sisters' reactions to the news adding to his already overburdened conscience. "I'm goin' back down there."

"Okay, Matthew," Colleen called to his retreating form.

The sisters turned and looked at each other. Colleen swallowed shakily. "Come with me?"

Hannah nodded and the two set off together to their parents' bedroom door. Neither of the girls had ever actually knocked on the door at night after their parents had gone to bed. They listened and not hearing anything, Colleen knocked. No sound was heard from inside. Colleen knocked again. The girls heard a stirring of the bedcovers and a muffled, "Yes? What is it?"

Colleen took a deep breath and said through the door, "Mom...there's an emergency at the clinic..." Both girls heard more stirring of covers and other noises, then Michaela wrenched open the door, tying the belt on her robe as she did so. The girls glanced past her to see their father leaning up in the bed, bare-chested, the covers pulled up to his belly.

"What did you say?" Michaela asked, smoothing her tussled hair back from her face.

"Sorry, Mom...but there's an emergency at the clinic," Colleen repeated as Hannah nodded in agreement.

Michaela blinked and wiped the heel of her hand over her eyes. "How...how do you know this?"

The girls glanced at each other again, then at their Dad, who by now was noticing their unusual behavior and was sitting up straighter in the bed, vivid blue eyes trained sharply on their faces.

"Matthew told us to come and get you," Colleen supplied. Michaela turned and met her husband's eyes for a moment. Then he clamped his lips together and gave an aggravated shake of his head.

Without breaking eye contact with his wife, Sully instructed, "Go back to bed, girls. We'll handle it."

Colleen softly closed the door, her eyes meeting those of her sister for a moment, before both of them moved silently down the hall to their room.

Inside the master bedroom, his teeth clamped tightly, Sully stared at his wife as she immediately began pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, and hastily tying her hair back in a loose ponytail. Throwing the covers back, Sully rose from the bed nude and stepped to the clothes he had tossed on the end of the bed earlier. Angrily pulling them on, he flashed hot blue eyes her way.

"I _knew_ it. I flat out told him not to go, but he went _anyway_. I just had a feelin'...in my gut, you know?"

Finished with her hair, she quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and met his eyes as he finished dressing.

"I know...I can't believe he would _do_ such a thing...but someone is injured and needs my help. We'll...deal with Matthew later."

Sully nodded curtly and followed her quickly out of their room.

Rushing from the house, they spotted Sully's pickup parked next to the clinic's front porch, several teens milling around it. Glancing at each other, Michaela and Sully made their way quickly toward the group to find it was Jared Miller who was injured.

Michaela, already in physician mode, began immediately accessing his injuries with barely a glance at the others. Sully, however, gave each teen an intense look of disapproval for their actions this night that resulted in what appeared to be a serious injury.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jared, I know you're in pain, but I need to ask you a few questions. Did you hit your head at all?"

"No, just my...back," the young man ground through his teeth.

"I need you to move your head up and down and side to side for me, slowly and carefully. Does that hurt?" Michaela asked as she gently braced the vertebrae on the back of Jared's neck and spine.

"No," the boy gasped as taking a deep breath still caused him pain.

"And your back doesn't hurt?" Michaela continued.

"No, just my chest...and my leg," the boy managed, gritting his teeth hard and trying not to moan.

Michaela nodded, glancing at her husband, Matthew and Johnny. "Alright, bring him inside and put him on the table."

She preceded them into her clinic, turning on the light and moving things out of their way. The boy bravely tried not to make too much noise, fighting the urge to cry out when his leg was handled wrong through the doorway.

Depositing him gently on the table, Matthew and Johnny stepped back on one side, Sully on the other. Two sets of blue eyes met across the table...one angry...the other suitably ashamed. The second set quickly looked away.

"What happened?" Michaela asked, addressing her question to her son as she set about examining the teenager on the table.

"He was...on the ATV and it cut out...he went over backwards and it landed on him," Matthew added quietly as Jared let out a yell when Michaela pressed a little too hard on his rib area.

"Do you feel pressure there, or sharp pain?" the doctor asked.

"Sh...sharp," the boy responded, moaning in pain.

"I'll need to x-ray your chest to rule out a Pneumothorax," Michaela noted.

"Pneumo...what?" he whispered.

"A Pneumothorax...a collapsed lung," she explained gently, glancing at his face as fear flashed across his features.

The others remained still and silent, watching as her skillful fingers gently felt her way down his limbs, examining the leg he indicated was hurting him.

"Mmm, the leg is broken, but luckily not a compound fracture. I suspect several ribs are broken, but the x-ray will confirm that," Michaela continued.

Glancing at the teens crowded around her examination table, she ordered gently as she moved to retrieve the clinic's small portable x-ray machine, "You three should go on home. Jared will be alright."

The girls nodded and Johnny glanced sheepishly at Matthew, then cautiously at Sully, whom he could tell was visibly angry, no doubt at his son. The boy didn't envy Matthew at that point and he wondered if his friend's parents would tell _his_ about this incident. Hoping to not make a bad situation worse, he motioned to the girls and the three made a hasty retreat.

"My Dad's...gonna kill me," Jared gasped.

"Don't worry about that now," Michaela soothed, "let's just get your injuries taken care of; there'll be time for the rest later."

"How can we help, sweetheart?" Sully asked quietly, staunchly attempting to quell the anger at his son for the moment.

"Help me get the machine in place while I get the computer going," she instructed, quickly sitting down at the main workstation. Sully did as she said, maneuvering the rolling machine up next to the table. She issued further preparation instructions as she prepared the computer to receive the images, instructing Matthew to roll the protective screen in place and help Jared remove his jacket.

Several minutes later, after efficiently viewing several x-rays of Jared's chest and leg, Michaela was satisfied that her original diagnosis had been correct.

"Would you get my cast-making supplies from that cabinet against the wall?" she asked Sully. "Everything is in the bucket...yes that one. Matthew, hand me that ACE bandage on that shelf, please," she instructed professionally.

"Jared, can you sit up for me?" she asked gently. "I know your leg hurts, but we need to take care of your ribs first." She and Sully assisted him to sit up straight, his leg propped straight out on the table. Helping him remove his shirt, Michaela proceeded to quickly and efficiently wrap his ribs tightly with the ACE bandage, securing it in place. "How does that feel? Can you breathe easier now?"

The boy tested his breathing and nodded in grateful relief that the pain was somewhat reduced.

Michaela nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now we'll see to that leg." Gently running practiced fingers over the lower leg, Michaela was relieved the break had been a simple one.

"Now, it's going to hurt when I set this leg, but it should only be for a few seconds," Michaela advised him. "I can give you a shot to knock you out," she offered sympathetically.

The young man shook his head bravely. "I can take it," he whispered through gritted teeth.

Nodding, she motioned to Sully and Matthew to help hold him while she quickly and efficiently realigned the bones as Jared let out a painful yell, then she set about preparing and applying a Plaster of Paris cast.

Matthew quietly did what he could to help, while studiously avoiding looking directly at his father. The boy glanced often at his mother's face, but only saw there the professional 'Dr. Quinn' expression of concentration he'd seen so many times before. He wondered what she was thinking about his actions... and what his _father_ was thinking. _Will they believe I wasn't the one that took the Kawi to the hill?_

"Now, you will need to take it easy and stay off of it for several days until the swelling goes down," Michaela advised the injured young man when she was finished, hastily writing out and handing him a prescription for pain medicine. "And you will need to keep the cast on for at least a month. Try not to get it wet."

He took the paper, feeling very sheepish for everything he had caused that evening.

"Thanks, Ma'am. And Mr. Sully...I'm sorry I wrecked your ATV...I'll pay you back somehow..." he began, amazed that these two people his father hated so much had treated him so well, considering everything he had done.

Sully smiled in return, giving the teen a gentle pat on the shoulder. "That's fine, Jared. We'll check it out and see what kind of shape it's in...and go from there." The boy nodded gratefully.

"Now, I guess we best get you home," Sully added. Noticing the look of pure dread come over the boy's features, Sully turned to his wife. "Michaela...you might want to come along and let 'em know about takin' care of his injuries..." she nodded and the two of them helped the youth down from the table.

"Wait a moment," she requested, rushing to the storage closet and bringing back a used pair of crutches. "Here...you'll need these. Try not to put any weight on the leg for at least a week, longer if it causes you pain to do so." The boy nodded as he put the crutches under his arms and tried to find his balance.

As Sully helped the boy out the door, Michaela turned to her very quiet son. "Matthew...why don't you go on up to the house and go to bed...it's been a long night."

"I'm not tired...the bus'll be here in a while..." he murmured quietly, in truth not relishing the prospect of staying home and subjecting himself to his father's anger any sooner than he had to.

"You don't have to go to school today..."

"No...I want to."

Michaela smiled knowingly at her son, effectively reading his mind. "You have to talk to him _sometime_."

"Mom...he's gotta be _so_ mad...he told me _flat out_ not to go," Matthew agonized, watching from the clinic's front door as Sully carefully helped Jared into the passenger side door of the truck, the beginnings of the sun's rise starting to peek at the base of the horizon behind them.

Michaela nodded. "I know. But you might as well face it and get it over with."

Matthew grimaced as he imagined the scene. "_After_ school."

"Alright," she conceded softly. Then glancing out the door, observing her husband rounding the truck to the driver's side, she added gently, "Go on back to the house. We won't be long."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the he** you been, boy!" Harv Miller roared as he opened the door to his mobile home in response to Sully's knock. The couple was standing on either side of Jared, supporting him as he tried to find his balance with the new crutches. The boy grimaced when he accidentally put his weight a tiny bit on the left foot.

"Mr. Miller...your son was in an accident early this morning..." Michaela began.

"You snuck outta the house again, didn't ya!" the man yelled toward his son, his wife huddling behind him, clutching her bathrobe high at her neck.

"Take it easy, Miller. Your boy's hurt..." Sully tried; only to be interrupted.

"GET IN HERE, YOU NO GOOD—" Miller groused, attempting to reach for his son and yank him inside. Michaela stepped in front of the young man before Sully could even move as both the physician and the 'mother bear' inside of her quickly shot to the surface.

"Mr. Miller! Your son has several broken ribs and his left leg is broken! As his physician, I will _not_ stand here and allow you to possibly cause him more injury!" she announced firmly, her tone brooking no argument. Jared stood wide-eyed behind her, glancing at Sully in surprise. He'd never had anyone take up for him before against his father. His mother always just stood back in fear and trembling.

"Is that _so_?" the man retorted sarcastically.

"_Yes_, Mr. Miller. That is positively _so_." Michaela returned unflinchingly.

Sully suppressed a grin and just stood back and watched, ready to lend a hand or protect, but extremely proud of his feisty wife. Although she very seldom displayed the "Quinn" temper and stubbornness, when she did he knew better than to get in her way.

Her determination got through to the man and he grudgingly admired the tenacity of Sully's wife. His eyes flicked from her face to Sully's and then to his son hovering behind the woman. Finally looking down he noticed for the first time the large cast on Jared's leg.

"I suppose you're gonna charge me an arm and a leg for this!" he griped at the woman physician. "And nobody's told me what _happened_."

Feeling Jared sway slightly behind her, Michaela once again took charge. "Please allow us to help Jared inside, Mr. Miller. Then all can be explained." Not waiting for his answer, she turned and grasped the boy's left arm, Sully his right, and they effectively moved the father out of the way as they assisted the young man inside the small but fairly well-kept room and to the couch where he gratefully lowered himself down. His mother took the crutches and set them against the wall next to the couch.

Harv Miller crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at them all, angry that his sleep had been disturbed. "WELL?"

Suddenly realizing that they themselves did not know the details, Michaela and Sully turned curious faces toward the boy on the couch. When all eyes turned to him, he cleared his throat and squirmed visibly, then winced as the action caused his broken ribs to give him pain. Looking down at the floor, he admitted softly, "I took their ATV to the hill on their property...and wrecked it."

Sully's eyes widened and he glanced at Michaela – surprised that the boy said he 'took' the ATV. They both wondered about Matthew's involvement in the episode then, as Sully had been more than sure Matthew had snuck out and taken the ATV to race against the other boy, as he had overheard.

"YOU DID _WHAT_? You STOLE an ATV?" his father bellowed, the boy flinching in response as his father drew back a hand as if to hit him. Stopping short of smacking his son, the enraged father turned to Sully and ground out sarcastically, "I suppose you'll expect _me_ to pay for it!"

By now, Jared's younger sisters had awakened and were huddled together in the living room doorway, both of them feeling sorry for their errant older brother and what he would undoubtedly endure of their father's wrath. Their mother, however, sat down cautiously on the couch next to her son.

Before things got out of control totally, Sully held up his hands and murmured, "Hang on a minute, Miller. Calm down."

"I already told them_ I'd_ pay for it!" Jared put in quickly, not wanting this to degenerate to a fight between his father and the Sullys.

The father turned derisive eyes on his son again, "YOU will? With _what_, you ain't got no job!"

"He can work for _me_," Sully interjected quickly, then glanced at Michaela for her opinion. She gave a silent nod for him to do whatever he saw fit.

"What'dya mean, work for _you_?" the father asked, grudgingly grateful, but not wanting to show that, as he knew if Sully wanted to he could have the boy arrested for theft or take them to small claims court and make them pay for the expensive machine, which was exactly what _he_ would have done if the tables were turned.

Sully nodded, glad that some of the anger in the room seemed to have dissipated. "He can come over after school and on Saturday's, once he heals, and help out around the ranch – gettin' things ready for winter, helpin' with the horses, and helpin' work on the ATV, depending on if it's salvageable or not..."

"Welllll, I dunno," he man groused, hating to admit anything good about, or be grateful to, his long time nemesis.

"I think it's a wonderful...and very generous offer, Mr. Sully..._thank you_," Ellen Miller spoke up in a soft yet firm manner, reaching to lay her hand on her son's arm, but not daring to even look at her husband.

Sully, really taking a good look at the quiet, browbeaten woman, responded gently, his lips forming a soft smile, "Aw Ellen, we've known each other our whole lives and we're neighbors to boot...call me Sully." He remembered when they were all teenagers, before Ellen had married Harv...she'd been pretty then...but the years of being married to such a man as Harv Miller had taken its toll on her looks. There before him sat a woman who looked at least ten years older than her true age, her hair prematurely beginning to turn gray. Sully suddenly felt great compassion for her, and he sincerely hoped she wouldn't suffer the brunt of Miller's anger after he and Michaela returned home.

"Thank you... _Sully_," Ellen replied softly, smiling up at him but averting her eyes quickly lest her husband accuse her of flirting with his nemesis.

Sully glanced at Michaela with raised eyebrows, silently requesting a time frame on Jared's recovery, which she instantly understood. "Are there things Jared can do sitting down?" she asked her husband.

"Sure," he nodded, knowing she was fishing for a reason to bring the time frame down.

Nodding, she pursed her lips for a moment. "Two weeks should be sufficient for his ribs to be well on the mend and also for his leg to have a good start at healing, the x-ray revealed there is only one clean break." Glancing at the others, then at Mrs. Miller, she added, "Just make sure that he doesn't exert himself for the first few days, and keeps the cast dry for the duration. He should be fine."

Suddenly realizing their neighbor/physician had treated their son medically, the woman asked softly, "Um...what do we owe _you_, Dr. Qu...Sully?"

All eyes went immediately to Michaela's face and she blanched, scrambling for a way to speak her thoughts without causing any upset or hurting anyone's pride – she knew the family had no medical insurance.

"Nothing...I mean...Jared can also do some work for _me._ Things like, oh...running errands...helping to straighten up the clinic... odds and ends, whatever needs arise..." she finished, glancing at Sully for his opinion, which he gave with a nod.

"That is more than generous of you, Dr. Sully..."

"_Michaela..._please," Michaela interrupted, so very happy to finally be making headway with their most difficult neighbors.

Everyone realized, however, that Harv had remained silent for the last few exchanges. Steeling themselves, each person finally looked to him. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his tattered robe. Hating that his internal prediction that Sully would 'stick it to him' had been wrong, he merely nodded silently, lips pressed tightly together. _I'll be da**** if I thank 'em! _He thought bitterly, clinging to the old familiar hate with every ounce of emotional strength he possessed.

"What time shall I have him there...two weeks from this Saturday?" Mrs. Miller asked quietly, her eyes trained on Michaela's.

Deferring to her husband, Sully offered, "How's 10 AM?"

The mother nodded and Sully looked down at Jared, offering a small smile. "See you then."

"Alright...thanks Mr. & Mrs. Sully," the boy immediately and softly responded, thrilled that this night that had gone so badly wrong had somehow been righted. Righted because of the actions and attitudes of these two people. He wondered silently why in the world his father hated them so much.

With that the two made their exit, each silent with their own thoughts as Sully drove back to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe he _went_ – he flat out disobeyed me!" Sully groused as he and Michaela sat together at the kitchen table, just finishing up their breakfast. The kids had run to catch the bus several minutes earlier. Neither he nor Matthew had said a word to each other, nor had their eyes met – each dreading the eventual confrontation. The thought of Matthew's rebellion had just now prompted Sully's outburst.

Michaela nodded, sitting back and taking a sip of her coffee. "I _know_. That isn't like Matthew."

"And you see what trouble it caused!" Sully added, allowing his anger from the previous hours to seep back into his system.

"But...Jared said _he_ took the ATV..."

"Yeah...which don't make sense. But Matthew will have to be punished for disobeying...right? I mean...we can't just ignore this and sweep it under the rug," he groused, glancing at her and trying to read her unreadable expression. "_Can_ we?"

Michaela pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, trying to remember something that was just on the edges of her mind.

Sully ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I _hate_ times like this...not knowin' the right thing to do..." he murmured, resting his head in his hands and staring at the table.

Michaela smiled and stood to put their plates in the sink. Walking back to him, she asked softly, "Would it help you to know how _Michaela_ reacted in a situation similar to this?"

Sully shrugged halfheartedly and glanced up at his wife standing beside his chair. As always, her beauty nearly took his breath away. She smiled at him and held her hand out; he placed his within and allowed her to tug him to his feet, both heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

Entering, Michaela motioned for Sully to stretch out on the bed while she went to retrieve the treasured volume.

"I read this one night while you and Matthew were working on the ATV," she remarked as she picked up the journal and affectionately caressed the cover. "_Funny_ isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Sully asked, not following her train of thought.

"How much pleasure, wisdom, and instruction we seem to glean from this old journal," she answered. Laughing, she added teasingly, "I don't know what we would do _without_ it." He chuckled and nodded in full agreement.

Finding the spot she was looking for, she climbed on the bed and snuggled into Sully's arms, reading aloud. Sully closed his eyes and listened in pleasure to her melodic voice.

_**June 1870**_

_**I haven't written in the past few days because I had been so aggravated with Colleen. Colleen...my good, obedient, beautiful, intelligent daughter, suddenly began bucking me at every turn, smarting off, snapping at me in anger, wanting to do 'other things' and 'things with her friends' instead of help me in the clinic. She began doing 'just enough to get by' in her schoolwork...her behavior was so unlike my Colleen. **_

_**Several nights ago, she wanted very much to go on a hayride. It was a school night and we felt we had to say no, which made her very angry with me...yet not with Sully, even though I had acquiesced to him for the final decision. Sully told me she was growing up and trying to step out of my shadow. In his words, "It's a mighty tall shadow." **_

Sully snickered at that. "That sounds like somethin' _I'd_ say. It always gets me to find out just how much like _me_ he was."

"Yes, and when I read something that sounds just the way I'm thinking or reacting, I'm always amazed too. It's astounding, even extraordinary, isn't it?" Pausing to think about that fact, she continued, "I don't think there are two more fortunate people in the world than us...to have such a treasure as being able to _know_ two of their ancestors the way we do _Michaela and Sully_..."

"Yeah...keep readin'," he teased, leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose. She chuckled and refocused on the elegant handwriting.

_**I was worried...but I must admit, I've been so very preoccupied with my new husband since we returned from our honeymoon. I think about him constantly, daydreaming about our most recent romantic encounter. When I'm with him or even NEAR him, I crave to feel his touch...his kiss...his body naked and warm under my hands. I feel like a person addicted to a drug – I MUST have him! **_

Michaela stopped and chuckled, shaking her head.

"What," Sully murmured, leaning in to nuzzle her hair.

"I love the way she words things...when she talks about _her_ Sully...it's always exactly the way I feel about YOU."

"Mmm, I _like_ that...so you _crave_ me, huh? Crave feeling my 'warm naked body' under your hands?" he snickered, delighted when she turned a trifle pink.

He reached up and turned her face to his with a finger. Gazing into her eyes, he whispered, "I feel the same way...you _know_ that. Hey...since we're both 'addicted'...why don't you write us each prescriptions...for _each other_," he added with a twinkle.

Staring into her husband's eyes boldly, one eyebrow raised flirtatiously, she murmured, "I did _that_ on our wedding night...with unlimited refills."

"That _so_?" he murmured with a naughty grin.

"Mmm hmm," she returned languidly, almost losing herself in the blue of his eyes. "But right _now_...we're reading to find out something specific..._remember_?"

"Spoilsport," he whispered, leaning in for one deep kiss anyway, his wife, of course, accepting and reciprocating. Then she pulled back and whispered, "Okay...now _behave_."

He chuckled as she resumed her reading, absently lifting a strand of her hair and holding it up to his nose, inhaling its clean fragrance as he listened.

_**But in the midst of all of this, the others in the family are suffering. Brian thinks we don't love him anymore...and Colleen has been lying and sneaking – something she NEVER did before. Things came to a head when I expressly forbade her to go watch friends from school race their horses to the edge of a cliff – in the dark!**_

"Boy, this sounds familiar!" Sully softly groused.

"Mmm hmm. And just wait, it gets even _more_ familiar."

_**I admit...I found out about it by reading her open diary...but I was so terribly frightened for her and the others – so frightened that I was very stern with her, telling her in no uncertain terms that she was not to go. Well...while Sully and I were totally occupied with each other, thoroughly enjoying some marital 'enthusiasm', she climbed out her bedroom window and went to the race!**_

The two in the bed paused and looked at each other wide-eyed. Sully shook his head in amazement at the similarities. Michaela continued reading...

_**The night could have come to a tragic end, as the boy Colleen is interested in was thrown from his horse and suffered many bruises and lacerations, plus severely dislocating his shoulder. Matthew came to the house to get me...Colleen evidently afraid to face me – and she was right to be, I would have been livid. **_

_**But once the long, frustrating night was over and I'd had a nap on the cot in the clinic while Colleen went on to school with no sleep, I slowly came to a new understanding of my daughter. She IS growing up, right before my eyes. I've been so busy with life, with patients...with Sully...that my perception of her hadn't 'grown' along with her.**_

"That's so right. I think I've done that with Matthew," Sully murmured. "He was such a quiet boy of fourteen when you moved here – distrusting, hardly talked, obviously wanting to go back home to Boston. But in the time he's been here, and been around me, he's grown so much – into a fine young man."

Michaela nodded, her lips pursed in thought. "Yes, and I'm afraid I'm just as guilty. The door opened and he walked through it into young adulthood and I didn't even really notice. I think I just take him for granted, _expecting_ him to always do the right thing. It's wrong...but so easy to do."

"Read on...what did Michaela do?"

_**I had gone home after my last patient, around 1 PM, and just sat in the reading chair in the living room with a book in my lap, thinking about how I was going to react when she got home. What was I to do? Blow up at her? Confine her to her room? Yell and scream? (Which is what I had done with Matthew when HE was sixteen and opposed my authority...) But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she is only trying to break out of her 'eggshell'...to fly from the nest and strengthen her wings. I realized I had done much the same thing – directly against my mother's wishes – when I went off to college in Pennsylvania...and especially when I pulled up stakes and came to Colorado. So by the time Colleen got home, all of my anger had evaporated. **_

The parents once again paused and looked into each other's eyes. Michaela recognizing that her husband's anger from earlier had all but evaporated already and she smiled in understanding. She had a very good idea of what would probably transpire when their son came home from school.

Without uttering a word she leaned in and softly kissed Sully's lips, then turned back to the journal and continued...

_**When she got home from school, she came in the door and instead of yelling at her, I suggested that she take a nap or a hot bath before supper. She immediately apologized, but I interrupted her and told her I was no longer angry and that though she had made a decision that proved to be 'unwise' – I had made my share of unwise decisions. Her eyes widened in surprise – clearly this was the last thing she had expected me to do. I told her that is how we learn. And I told her that I think she's old enough now to decide things on her own, old enough to be trusted, and that Sully and I had taught her everything we can, now it's up to her.**_

_**Shocked, she replied that she only went because I had told her not to; that she knew it wasn't right but she didn't listen to her own judgment. When she then asked for forgiveness, I came clean and admitted that I had read her diary and that is how I knew about the races. At first she was angry, but like the sweet girl she is, she immediately forgave me, hugged me, and told me she loves me. I was so relieved to have peace and harmony restored! **_

_**I must say I'm very glad that I had the time to calm down and think things through and not turn it into a session of yelling and screaming, accusing and blaming. I truly believe that Colleen has learned her lesson and that we won't have any more issues with her lying and sneaking. **_

Michaela put the journal down on her lap and leaned more fully into Sully's side, both spending the next few minutes silently digesting everything they had read.

"She's right...about everything," Sully murmured softly.

"Yes...surely about her Colleen...and probably about our Matthew, too."

Thinking some more, Michaela leaned back a little to study her husband's profile. "Have you decided...?"

He turned toward her and searched her eyes. "Um...I'm wonderin'...why aren't _you_ in on this with Matthew?"

"Well...that's a fair question. I've been the caregiver and disciplinarian for over six years...mainly because if David got involved there was..._heck_ to pay. But now...I think our new family is at a crossroads and I just feel that it's a time for the children to witness their new father handling discipline on his own, though I'll of course be there to let them see I fully support you. But...how do you feel about that?"

Sully nodded and pursed his lips for a moment. "I guess you're right. And yeah...I think in this case, I'm gonna take _Michaela's_ advice..."

"I think that's wise..." Michaela smiled and stifled a yawn. "What would you think of the two of us taking a nap?"

"You mean instead of what we _usually_ do alone in our bed with the kids at school?" he teased with a twinkle.

"Mmm hmm," she murmured softly as her eyes caressed her husband's handsome features.

"For once...I think a nap sounds great," he murmured, taking the journal from her hands and scooting them both further down in the bed, spooning himself to her body. Pulling the extra cover over them for warmth, he settled down comfortably.

"But I hope we wake up a while before the bus comes..." he whispered against her hair.

She chuckled sleepily and nodded, bringing his left hand up from her belly for a moment to press a kiss to it and his wedding band before resettling it warmly against her stomach, sighing in sheer relaxation as she felt all of the tension from the stressful night begin to seep from her body. It was only moments before they were both fast asleep.

And yes...they woke up an hour before the bus arrived...and made sensually good use of the time. ;)


	33. The Talk & The Trip

**CHAPTER 33 – THE TALK & THE TRIP**

Matthew stared out the window of the bus as it traveled at a good clip down the highway toward home. Usually one for having conversations or listening to his favorite music on his I-pod, or talking to Ingrid on the ride, he did none of that as he mentally readied himself for the inevitable confrontation with his parents.

The other kids had grilled him every chance they got all day long about what had happened after Jared was put in the truck the night before. He was tired of talking about it – tired of thinking about it. He just wanted it all to be over and done with so that things could get back to normal. He hated the thought that Sully, the father he so loved and admired, had good cause to be angry with him.

For the hundredth time, he wished again that he had gone to his parents' room and woken his father when he had seen Jared stealing the ATV. He knew without a doubt that Sully would have nipped everything in the bud and no one would have gotten hurt – and the ATV wouldn't be wrecked. Grimacing, he wondered again just how wrecked it _was_, not having taken the time to examine it in the race to get help for Jared.

Suddenly he realized the bus was already off the highway and had traveled all the way down Hanover without him noticing. Seeing the clinic come into view, he swallowed dryly, grabbed his backpack and made ready to stand up when the bus came to a stop. He looked around, locating his sisters and brother, making sure they were paying attention, though he had nothing to worry about as they too were preparing to exit the bus.

Colleen noticed him looking their way and smiled encouragingly at him. Unbidden a memory of David screaming at her brother came to mind, but she pushed it away. _Sully's not like that. He's NOT! _She reminded herself sternly as she and Hannah gathered their backpacks and jackets. Brian did so as well, sitting with Anthony across the aisle from the girls.

Glancing across the aisle at Ingrid sitting with Molly, Matthew saw her offer a sympathetic smile. "Good luck," she murmured softly, and he managed a small half smile in return, though his stomach felt twisted into a Gordian knot. That thought made him smirk to himself, _this sure is an 'intractable' problem..._

Then the bus was coming to a stop and the four Sully kids disembarked.

Matthew trailed along down the driveway, noticing their mother wasn't in the clinic as she usually was this time of day. He watched as his siblings hurried on ahead, the early October breeze a bit chilly.

Reaching the porch, Matthew slowly climbed the steps, feeling like he was walking to his execution. After walking through the front door, he dropped his backpack on a kitchen chair. Glancing over, he saw his parents sitting together on the couch in the living room just as his mother rose and came toward them.

Reaching a hand toward the younger kids, she said softly, "Come, you three. Your father and I want to have a little talk with Matthew."

"What about, Mama?" Brian asked innocently, having slept through the events of the night and not been privy to any information during the day.

"Never mind, sweetheart. Scoot on upstairs, now." The little boy obeyed, climbing the stairs behind his sisters, turning back half way up to see his brother walking slowly toward their father. Brian shrugged and continued on up the steps.

Reaching the couch, Matthew braced himself for what was to come.

"Hey, Matthew," Sully greeted, smiling up at his son as Michaela took a seat on the edge of the coffee table and reached for his hand in an unconscious sign of unity.

"...Dad."

"I bet you're tired...I know we sure were. You wanna lay down awhile before supper?" Sully offered, eyebrows raised.

Meeting each of his parents' calm gazes, Matthew couldn't see a trace of anger in his father's familiar blue eyes. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat in confusion and began, "...I know you're mad..."

Sully smiled in understanding and shrugged, squinting up at Matthew with one eye closed, the afternoon sun just then making its way through the front window. "Not any more."

"But...last night..."

"Jared told us that _he_ took the Kawi," Sully interrupted gently.

The young man searched his father's eyes. "...Yeah..."

"Sit down, son," Sully ordered gently, patting the couch beside him. Matthew obliged and sat down, noting his mother's silence and watching his father lean forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as Matthew did the same. "So...tell me what happened."

"Um...I...I couldn't sleep...had lots on my mind I guess," he began, stopping to gauge his father's reaction to that, but Sully merely smiled and nodded for Matthew go continue. "...I got up to just kinda look out the window – and I saw Jared pushing it out of the garage."

"Mmm hmm," Sully prompted.

"So...I pulled some clothes on and...climbed out the window and went after him," he finished quickly, suddenly finding his hands very interesting, the fingers twisted together across the span of his knees.

"Why didn't you wake me, son?" Sully asked gently, though he already had a good idea.

"I...I guess I was kinda mad at you...for earlier," Matthew admitted softly, stealing a glance at Sully's face.

Sully nodded, expecting as much.

"You...it kinda hurt, because it seemed like you _expected_ me to take the Kawi out and race it..." Matthew admitted, "but I really had no intention of doing that, Dad. _Honest_. But I was mad...so I made the decision to handle it alone."

Sully turned his head and met Michaela's eyes in silent communication. They had both guessed this was what had happened. "Well...you made a decision that wasn't a wise one. I've made my share of decisions like that," Sully admitted softly, his vivid blue eyes watching a myriad of expressions cross his son's face. "I'm told its how we learn."

"What are you sayin'?" Matthew breathed softly, confused and still wondering what kind of punishment his parents had decided upon.

"I'm sayin' I think you're old enough to decide things on your own...old enough to be trusted. Your mom and me have taught ya all we can. It's up to you now."

"Dad...I've wished a thousand times since I saw that thing comin' backward on top of Jared that I'd woke you up and let you handle things!" Matthew blurted with feeling.

"You have, huh," Sully nodded in answer, a trace of a grin on his face.

"I knew it wasn't right...but I didn't listen to my own judgment," the young man admitted, shaking his head in disgust at himself for the debacle he caused with his stubborn pride.

"Then you've learned somethin' very important," Sully returned, his gaze steady as he merely met his son's eyes.

Still amazed that his father seemed not the least bit angry, Matthew murmured, "Will you forgive me?"

Sully smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course, son. But... there's something else I probably should tell you," he added, flashing a sheepish look at his wife, which she returned with a twinkle.

Brow furrowing, the boy asked, "What's that?"

"When you were on the phone...I picked up the kitchen phone to make a call and..." Sully began, hesitating as realization dawned on Matthew's face.

"That's how you knew about the race?" he asked incredulously.

Sully nodded again, truly contrite. "I listened in instead of hanging up...it was wrong. I'm not very proud of myself."

"But...if you heard me and Johnny...why did you think I was gonna go through with it?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"I..uh...I hung up when Billy did...cause I was gettin' so mad..." Sully admitted sheepishly.

Matthew chuckled and shook his head. Clearly they had both jumped to conclusions.

"That's all right, Dad," he murmured, love for his amazing father suddenly rushing through him. He leaned toward Sully, embracing him in a manly hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son," Sully returned, clapping his son lovingly on the back as he returned his embrace. "And I'm very proud of you...we _both_ are," he added sincerely as Michaela nodded in agreement, placing a loving hand on her son's arm.

Leaning back and meeting his son's eyes again, Sully told him sincerely, "You handled things fine and got Jared to your mom real quick. You took care of him, in spite of how he's been actin' toward you lately. That's a sure sign of maturity."

Matthew grinned his half grin and hugged his dad again, even tighter, whispering, "Thanks, Dad."

Then disengaging from Sully, Matthew leaned toward Michaela and hugged her also, whispering, "I love you, Mom."

"Oh Matthew, I love you, too. So very much," she whispered as she hugged him back, smiling into her husband's eyes over Matthew's shoulder.

"You guys done down there yet? We're starved!" Hannah called down from the top step.

The two males chuckled and got up from the couch together. "Yeah, we're done!" Sully yelled up to precocious daughter, laughing as he heard the three upstairs erupt in cheers and begin clomping down the stairs. He turned toward Michaela and extended his hand to help her up from her perch on the coffee table.

"Supper sounds good to me...I ain't ate much the past two days," Matthew admitted.

Just then, the homestead's doorbell rang. Sully grinned and winked at his son before moving toward the door. "Just in time."

Then turning his head toward the stairs, he hollered, "Pizza's here!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"There it is," Matthew pointed as he and Sully got out of the pickup not long after supper that night. "It only rolled once and landed against that big rock."

Sully squinted up the large hill and spotted the ATV halfway up, poised as if just waiting for someone to start the engine.

"Well, let's hike up there and check it out," he murmured, beginning the tricky climb up the rock and sticker-bush plagued hill. Neither one said anything as they made their way carefully up, following the tracks gouged in the dirt by the ATV's tires. Climbing up the last steep bit, Sully turned to lend an arm to his son, both of them carefully planting their feet on the sharply sloping incline in order to be able to examine the machine.

Sully ran practiced hands over the vehicle, taking note of the scratches and dents. Both headlights were smashed, the handle bar bent, and the front bumper scarred and dented.

"Not too bad, all in all," Sully murmured as Matthew stood back silently. Sully flashed a smile at his son. "Not bad at all. Looks like everything's fixable. I was picturin' it much worse."

Matthew smiled in relief. "Really? Man, that's good. My heart about stopped when I saw the front wheels coming back and Jared still on it. When it landed on him, I thought sure he was dead."

"I can _imagine_. He was lucky...or had an angel watchin' out for him. From the looks of this...my guess is the handle bar's what broke his ribs."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "I gotta give him credit, though Dad. He stayed on it, tried everything to keep it from going over. I know he didn't intend on wrecking it."

"Yeah, I figured that. Just wanted to be cock of the walk."

Matthew chuckled at the old fashioned term. "Yeah."

Standing straight and gazing around at the surroundings and their options, Sully murmured, "Well, let's see what we can do about gettin' her down off this hill." For the next thirty minutes, using ropes around trees and other means, they managed to successfully get the ATV down to the ground. Then using brute strength and their homemade ramps for the pickup, they were able to push it up into the bed for the ride back to the house.

Sully secured the tailgate and they jumped into the cab, glancing at each other with grins.

"Man! That was work. I think I'm gonna need your mom to give me a massage tonight," Sully teased with a wink as he rubbed a hand over his back.

"Lucky," Matthew chuckled, rubbing an overused arm muscle of his own.

"A hot soak in the tub is almost as good," his father added with a chuckle as he started up the engine and began the short ride home.

OOOOOOOOO

"Hey," Sully murmured, kissing his wife as she met both men at the door.

"How did it go? Is it fixable?" she asked, judging from their expressions the ATV was not a total loss.

"Yeah, I think so. Dings and dents, handle bar's bent, headlights busted, things like that," her husband explained as he hung his jacket on one of the pegs by the door.

"Boy, was I glad. It only rolled once, then landed hard against a big rock and stayed there," Matthew pitched in, too late realizing how that image would affect his mother. She grimaced and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"It rolled...with Jared still on it you mean."

"Well...yeah...but the whole thing was such a stupid stunt. He was showin' off...and besides that, if the motor hadn't of cut out, he probably woulda made it all the way to the top," Matthew quickly reiterated, thinking it would make his mother feel better about the whole thing.

Michaela looked down and shook her head, biting her lip to refrain from reiterating how dangerous those machines were.

Sully caught Matthew's eye and gave him a quick signal that they should change the subject, chuckling, "Son, why don't you go on up and take that hot bath you talked about, hmm?"

"Yeah...sounds good," Matthew returned, quickly making a beeline for the stairs to allow his father to handle it if his mother turned into a hysterical female about the dangers of ATV riding.

Sully took his wife's hand and gently tugged her into the living room behind him. As they sat down on the couch, Michaela huffed a sigh.

"Sweetheart...don't be upset..."

"No, it's not that...William called after you left," she admitted softly, turning to meet his eyes.

"Oh yeah? How's he doing? Connie doing alright?" Sully asked, relieved that she had changed the subject. He settled in and looped an arm around her.

"Yes...and no. I mean, Connie is alright, I suppose. William, however, has been better. Someone is suing him."

"_DO WHAT_?" Sully gasped in surprise, that being the last thing he expected to hear.

"Mmm hmm."

"What _for_?" he asked incredulously.

"The person claims that they took some of his migraine remedy and had an adverse reaction to it."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I _know_," she agreed, nodding as she thought about the many times William's remedy had helped her husband.

"I've taken it lots of times and it's never hurt _me_..."

"Right...I'm sure this is just a gold digger of some sort, but still, William has been forced to retain an attorney and suspend his research until a decision is made."

"Well...does he need me to testify for him? Cause I sure will..." he immediately offered.

"Thank you, Sully, and it may come to that, though I hope not. No, he's asked me to come to Boston and testify as a Medical Expert Witness first since I know quite a bit about his remedy and I've administered it to several different patients. There will be a pre-trial hearing, to determine if the case has enough merit to warrant a full jury trial."

"When is it?"

"Monday."

"Gosh...that _soon_? I mean..." Sully stammered, his eyes searching hers as his emotions reeled from this unexpected news. In five short months, Michaela had become so important to his world, for a moment he couldn't remember back to the time before they got married...back to the time before they slept every night in each other's arms and woke up every morning the same way. Now, his day was strangely empty if he was away from her for any length of time, if he couldn't hold her in his arms multiple times a day, to breathe in her familiar scent and revel in her love and care. The thought of being without her made his mouth go instantly dryand he felt actually sick to his stomach.

"I'm afraid so..." Michaela nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking and feeling. They both needed more time to prepare to be separated from each other – for the first time since Sully and Hannah went on vacation a full year before. Though she had had some time to think this news over and prepare to tell him, seeing his reaction made the bottom drop out of her stomach as she realized fully that for the next few days...they would be _apart._ Even when the rattlesnake had bitten him, they hadn't been separated. Only the terrible night Sully had spent in jail in Denver; Michaela shuddered at the memory of the agonizingly miserable night she had spent alone, worrying about him.

"I feel it's important that I go...but I hate the thought of leaving...being separated from you...and the kids," she whispered, catching her lip between her teeth as she stared into his eyes, allowing the full extent of her love for him to shine through unhindered. Reaching for his hand, she entwined her fingers with his.

"I'll come with you," he burst out emotively.

"No, you should stay here, look after the kids and everything. It should only be a day or two," she argued softly, knowing it was for the best.

Sully made a pouty face and sighed, pulling her against his side. She nuzzled his neck as she chuckled softly and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "My goodness...one would think we're in love or something..." she teased softly, attempting to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Ya think?" he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her hair. They each closed their eyes and just held each other, both totally ignoring the movie playing on the television across the room as each one tried to imagine how they would handle living through days of being apart.

"So...what about the plane fare..." Sully finally asked, trying to reel his emotions back in as he gently squeezed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to press a kiss to its palm.

"William is booking the flight for me. He said he would email the confirmation. I'll have to leave on Sunday..."

Sully nodded and pursed his lips. Then glancing at the TV, and then back to his wife, he picked up the remote and wiggled his eyebrows at her rakishly as he determinedly decided not to allow her impending departure to ruin their time together. "So...since you're gonna be gone for a few days...don't ya think we better...make hay while the sun shines?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," she replied, one eyebrow raised flirtatiously.

Sully pushed the off button on the remote and grabbed her hand, tugging her to her feet.

She giggled, trotting along behind him as he led them toward the stairs. "My my...in a _hurry_, are we?"

He craned his head around and gave her a sexy wink. "I don't wanna waste _one_ _minute_...do you?"

She chuckled again and zipped around him, whispering, "Race you up the stairs," before taking off like a flash, Sully right on her heels as they snickered together like teenagers.

OOOOOOOOO

"Sunday came too soon," Sully whined only half playfully, holding his wife in his arms as they stood together in the concourse at Colorado Springs Municipal Airport for her 1:55 pm flight.

"_Way_ too soon," she agreed, hugging her husband close.

Colorado Springs' three-level, sixteen gate terminal facility contained numerous skylights and large floor to ceiling windows, which provided breathtaking panoramic views of Pikes Peak and the surrounding open land of Colorado. The lovers stood together next to one and gazed out at nature's beauty – for the first time unable to enjoy its magnificence as the thought of two nights, or even just one night apart, weighed heavily on each of their minds.

Michaela snuggled into her husband's chest, breathing in his wonderful scent, which was mixed just now with the earthy aroma of new leather. Sully had worn his buckskin jacket for the first time this season, affectionately telling his wife that he would pretend it was her arms wrapped around him for the duration of her absence.

"Mmm, I'm glad now that I said goodbye to the kids at home, so we could have a few extra minutes alone together," she murmured, closing her eyes as she temporarily blocked out everything but _him. _

"Yeah, me too," he murmured, his cheek against her hair as he softly inhaled its clean fragrance. "Tell me again what time you'll get to Boston..."

"We'll have a stopover to change planes in Chicago and should arrive in Boston a little after ten. I'll call you as soon as I get to William's," she promised softly, slipping her arms underneath his jacket and luxuriating in the familiar warmth of his body. The large airport terminal seemed chilly and she regretted for a moment the light jacket she had chosen to wear for the flight. Her heavier winter coat was packed in her luggage.

"You make sure you give 'em heck up there on that witness stand," Sully teased softly, closing the edges of the jacket around her warmly; instinctively knowing she felt a little chilled. "Tell 'em how much William's remedy helps your husband. Oh...and can you bring back some more? I've been meanin' to tell ya I've only got two left."

"Yes, of course. And I'll do my best...this is a subject I happen to feel passionately about," she added, moving up to press her face into the curve of his neck.

"That so? I thought _I_ was the only subject you feel passionately about," he teased softly, enjoying the rumble of her chuckle in response.

"You're the subject I feel _most_ passionately about...but I have others," she teased in return, pulling back a bit to look up into his face, flashing him a tiny challenging grin.

"Welllll...as long as I'm at the top of the list..." he whispered, leaning down to press his lips softly to hers. She immediately became lost in the sweet sensation, melting further into him as he slanted his head and deepened the kiss. Familiar tingles immediately erupted within both their bodies as the kiss continued.

Finally, she forced herself to pull back. Reluctantly gazing up into his eyes, she recognized the dread within their depths. She felt it, too. Placing a hand on his chest, she murmured, "I hate to say it...but I should probably go now. You know how long those security checkpoints can take…"

"Yeah…" he whispered, dialing himself down. Looking around sheepishly, he watched as countless passengers strode quickly toward the security officers, where a line had already formed. "Your flight is United 6991, right?" She nodded and flashed him her half smile. "Gate _twelve_ – all the way at the very end."

He grinned at that, then pressed his forehead to hers and drew in a breath, chuckling softly and shaking his head as he pulled back.

"Now I know what _you_ felt last year when me, Cloud Dancing and Hannah got on that plane to go on vacation. It stinks," he added ruefully.

She nodded as she remembered how totally bereft she had felt then. Gazing up into his breathtakingly beautiful eyes now, she willed their image to burn into her mind's eye to keep her warm on the six-hour flight. "But at least this time it's not for a full week," she murmured, lifting a hand to touch his cheek once more before stepping back out of his embrace and leaning to pick up her purse and carryon bag.

"I got that," he murmured softly, taking the bag from her hand and slipping an arm around her as he walked her to the small security desk.

"I love you," he said softly, squeezing her side as they had finally reached the point where he could no longer follow her without a boarding pass of his own.

"I love _you_," she answered as she turned toward him. "Take care of everything...and of _yourself_, while I'm gone," she admonished gently as he handed her the bag.

"I will. You just take care of _you_...and hurry home to me. Tell William and Connie I said hi...and congratulations about the baby," he added softly.

Their eyes met, both trying to hide the familiar disappointment they each felt any time the word 'baby' was mentioned. Then she smiled softly, "I will. Talk to you soon."

With one last kiss, she left his side, giving her boarding pass and license to the security officer, and moving forward towards the line of passengers waiting for their bags to be inspected.

Sully stood where she had left him and watched as she removed her jacket and shoes, placing them in a small plastic bin. The second she removed her rings, he felt himself shudder involuntarily, though he knew she would have them both back in a matter of a few minutes. Before she walked through the thin metal detector, she turned towards him for one last smile and wave.

Waving back, he realized he had never felt more alone as he watched her disappear from sight. Sighing sadly, hands shoved in his jacket pockets, he wandered back to their window and stood for quite a while as several planes departed, wondering which one the love of his life happened to be inside.

At that moment, two days seemed like two years.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sully walked into the house and paused, shutting the door behind him as he watched his daughters darting around the kitchen.

"Hi Dad!" they greeted simultaneously.

"Hey," he returned. "What're you girls doin'?"

"Mom said we're supposed to take care of her guys for her, so we're making supper!" Hannah announced proudly, casting a sideways grin at her sister.

"Yep!" Colleen affirmed, grinning over at her handsome father.

"Okay...what're ya makin'?

"We're making Tuna Helper and baby carrots, and for dessert, peaches and ice cream," Hannah supplied happily, reaching on tiptoe to get down the box mix while Colleen grabbed a large can of tuna and stuck it into the electric can opener.

"We'll call you all when it's done," she called over her shoulder.

Sully chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, watching them bustle around the space, once turning at the same time and almost crashing into one another with a fit of giggles.

His eyes caressed his sweet daughter, Hannah, and the thought crossed his mind how much she had changed in the past fifteen months. Thinking back to that June before Michaela and the kids entered their lives, he remembered a very tom-boyish Hannah in scruffy jeans, a Hannah Montana t-shirt, dirty sneakers, and her hair a messy mop never able to be tamed. He had been worried about her...and praying for God to provide a female influence at this impressionable time in her development.

Now here she was...dressed in a pink ruffled-tiered skirt, black leggings and a pretty sweater, her long, wavy, honey colored hair done up in a loose braid hanging in the front like her mother so often wore hers. She was scrubbed clean and looked every inch a girl...or young woman. He smiled softly as his eyes ran over Colleen, dressed similarly, her hair in the same style – and each girl had one of their mother's kitchen aprons on over their clothes.

He then allowed his eyes to scan his home, warm, clean, cozy...and happy. The boys were in the living room, relaxing on the couch watching TV. Wolf lay several feet from them, quietly sleeping. Everywhere he looked, he saw evidence that Michaela had been there – a picture on the wall, a potted plant, a neat pile of medical journals on a side table, their wedding picture and 'family tree' on the mantle – not to mention the framed picture of the town they had found on their honeymoon. His eyes misted a little when he thought once again how much Michaela Quinn's presence had changed and blessed his life – and the lives of everyone who knew her...

"Daddy? You alright?" Hannah asked as she softly touched his elbow, having come across the kitchen to his side without him even noticing. His eyes snapped back to her and he breathed in a quick shuddering breath as he reached out to softly cup her chin. "Yeah, sweet girl...just thinkin'."

Smiling softly, his astute daughter murmured, "I miss her, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

When evening came, Sully supervised bedtime rituals and made sure the house was secure for the night.

His own shower complete, he had made himself comfortable in the big empty bed, opening the old journal to pass the time while waiting for Michaela to call. Skipping ahead from where they had been reading, something in a passage caught Sully's eye and he began to read...

_**Sully told me something last night he had never shared with me before. After we made love and were lying together, holding each other, we began to reminisce about events in our early courtship. Turning toward me, he said, "You remember that time right after we started courtin' when you went ta Soda Springs for that epidemic?" I nodded and couldn't resist quipping, "You mean when you got yourself shot in the back, nearly died, and neglected to tell me about it when I came home?" He actually seemed to blush a little, probably remembering when he had finally told me and I spent quite a while 'going on' about it. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth and whispered, "I don't think I ever thanked Jake for saving your life...I'll have to do that."**_

_**He smiled, reaching up and caressing my face, his eyes so full of love it took my breath away as he continued his original thought. "I missed ya so much that first night...I stayed in the homestead like I promised, and I remember how big and empty it seemed...without you there. For some reason, it seemed worse than when you were in Boston all those weeks. Maybe it was 'cause we'd told each other our feelins', I don't know...but I remember after the kids went to bed, I sat for awhile in the rocker, starin' at the bed, till I finally got up and went over to it. I reached out and picked up your pillow and brought it up to my face and just held it like that for a long time...breathin' in your scent." **_

_**Then he looked down and swallowed hard before meeting my eyes again. "It scared me, Michaela...how much I needed you with me. I couldn't shake the thought...what if somethin' took you away from me someday...and I knew right then...this time I wouldn't survive. If I ever lost YOU, I know I'd fall off the deep end and never find my way back." **_

The words gave him a chill and he lowered the journal to his lap, turning his head to gaze at Michaela's pillow. His stomach felt hollow and empty as he imagined what it would be like if HE were the original Sully and Michaela went somewhere for a week...not being able to talk to her on the phone, not knowing if she were safe or in danger...it would be nearly unbearable! _My God! How did Sully stand it?_

Reaching over, he dragged her pillow toward his face and lay there luxuriating in her oh-so-familiar scent, knowing that his heart echoed _Sully's_ words, and _then_ some.

He closed his eyes tightly and prayed,_ Oh God...don't let anything happen to her on this trip...don't let her get sick or hurt...don't let anything happen to the plane...or...anything..._

Just then his cell phone rang and he took in a deep breath, grabbed it and pushed the connect button.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured in his sexiest voice, knowing without looking that it was his _heart_ on the other end. He smiled as he was immediately rewarded with one of his most favorite sounds in the world – his wife's sweet tinkling laughter.

"_Hello handsome_," she returned breathily.

"How was your flight?" He asked with a grin, his eyes shut as he held the phone to his ear with one hand, her pillow to his face with the other.

"I've had better...a lot of turbulence...unruly passengers...a child running down the aisle spilled grape juice on my pants...the man next to me snored nearly the entire way...then the captain announced we may have to be rerouted to another airport..."

"_Dang_, how come?" he asked, concerned that she had suffered so much aggravation.

"Well, _that_ was sorted out...too many planes on the ground or something."

"Mmm..."

"I realized something, however," she murmured.

He smiled as her voice poured softly into his ear like liquid love. "What's that?"

"The long flight to Boston is _much_ more enjoyable with _you_ in the seat next to me_._"

He chuckled softly, remembering the many kisses they shared, and the sighs and longing looks exchanged between the two of them on the flight from Denver to Boston. The memories made him miss her even more, if that were possible. "You _better_ say that," he teased gently.

Comfortable silence ensued while each relived those last few hours of their honeymoon.

"So, how are William and Connie?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh they're doing as well as can be expected. William's a little concerned about tomorrow. Connie's already starting to show... they're both ecstatic..." she added softly.

"Yeah...I bet."

After a few moments of silence, Michaela said, "They both said to tell you hello."

"That's nice...say hello back for me."

A few more moments and Michaela asked softly, "Where _are_ you right now?"

"Sittin' in our bed, without you..._lonely_," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

She relaxed back onto the headboard of the bed in William and Connie's spare room, achingly trying to imagine Sully's arms around her in the unfamiliar space. It was difficult...she felt bereft without his warmth and love. She put both hands up to cradle the phone, his voice the only part of him she could touch.

"I miss you," she told him softly.

"I miss _you_. So much it's drivin' me crazy already," he murmured, moving his other hand to cup his phone in both of his, unknowingly identical to what she was doing. "When you comin' home?"

She smiled, hearing the impatient longing in his beloved voice.

"If the judge makes the decision tomorrow, I'll jump on the first plane heading west," she promised with a grin.

He chuckled softly; eyes shut tight, and unconsciously rubbed his thumb over the mouthpiece of the phone, as if he were caressing her lips. "Just make sure it's aimed _here_...WEST is a big area."

"You can count on that," she murmured, her own eyes closed tightly as she tried to pretend his voice was whispering physically in her ear and not emanating from an electronic device. She smiled as she heard him softly chuckle once more.

"What?" she asked fondly.

"I was just thinkin'...what goes around, comes around...last year _you_ were in Colorado Springs missin' _me_ while I was away...although I was missin' _you_ just as bad...but now _I'm_ the homebody takin' care of the kids and the house..."

Thinking back to the week he was gone from her, a shiver ran across her soul as she remembered the angst and fear caused by Cynthia Anderson.

"Oh my...let's just pray that nothing like the Cynthia episode happens this time!"

"Amen to that!" he replied with a grin.

Suddenly she realized the aggravation and long flight had taken its toll and she was very tired. She hadn't thought about it as she'd arrived at William's house, so intent was she on calling and talking to her husband. But now...

"Sully...I'm going to put the phone down a minute...change into my nightgown...do you want to hold on or shall I call you back?"

"I ain't got nothin' better to do. I'll hold on."

For the next several minutes he listened from his end, able to tell when she opened her suitcase, he heard William and Connie bid her goodnight, heard her brushing her teeth in the adjacent bathroom – and loved it all. With his eyes closed, it made her seem like she was right there at home with him.

Finally, he could hear the bed moving as she settled herself and then her voice was back on the line.

"Alright sweetheart...I'm sorry I took so long."

He grinned and murmured, "You didn't."

She turned off her bedside lamp and stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight shining in a window casting shadows around the unfamiliar room.

"So...what did you and the children do tonight?"

"Mmm, you mean after I finally dragged myself out of the airport?" he teased softly.

She smiled and closed her eyes as his meaning sunk in – the airport was the last place they had been together and he had wanted to prolong their connection as long as he could.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Well, I drove on home...KSPZ playin' every song we've ever danced to, by the way," he added wryly. Her grin enlarged a bit.

"Then when I walked in the house...guess what the girls were doin'."

"Oh my, I don't have a clue," she returned, catching her lip between her teeth.

"Makin' supper together."

"Really?" she gasped, and then chuckled softly. "Ahh, I told them to take care of my guys...so they were literally obeying, right?"

"Right. Matter of fact, Hannah said so," he chuckled, grinning fondly at the memory.

She chuckled again. "They're growing up so quickly. What did they cook?"

"It was pretty good actually...Tuna Helper, carrots...and peaches and ice cream for desert."

"Mmm, sounds delicious," she complimented. "Much better than the pasta salad, breadsticks and cookie that I had."

"Yeah..." he responded softly, hearing her try to stifle a yawn.

"You're sleepy, ain't ya?" he murmured, longing to hold her in his arms as she fell asleep, as he'd done practically every night since their marriage.

Michaela yawned again, though trying hard not to...her eyes watering with the effort.

"I'm sorry...sweetheart...all of a sudden I can't keep my eyes open."

Hating to disconnect from her, but not having the heart to make her stay on the line, he murmured gently, "Well, I'll let ya go, then, so you can get some sleep."

"I wish you were here with me...I miss you terribly," she admitted softly.

"Not half as much as _I_ miss _you_, I bet."

She chuckled sleepily at their familiar word game. "You'd lose that bet."

"I love you, Mé'oo'o...with all my heart," he vowed, his voice soft and serious.

She smiled hazily at his use of the Cheyenne word for 'sweetheart'. "I love you too, with all of _mine_."

"'Night, sweetheart. I'll talk to ya tomorrow..."

"Goodnight," she whispered, tiredly pressing the disconnect button.

Within seconds, she was sound asleep.

Sully, however, was not so lucky.

Laying his cell phone on the nightstand, he turned toward her side of the bed, holding her pillow in the curve of his body and staring at the cold, empty fireplace, thinking what a fitting parallel it was to their marriage bed at the moment...something usually so full of warmth, sparks, and fire now achingly bereft.

It was a very long time before sleep finally claimed him.


	34. Missing Her, Missing Him

**CHAPTER 34 – Missing Her...Missing Him...**

"Brian! Don't do that!" Colleen fussed; grasping Brian's hand and making him drop the fist full of M&M's he had grabbed. She and Hannah exchanged looks as Hannah continued stirring a bowl of batter at the kitchen table. Colleen resumed putting paper liners in a cupcake pan.

"They ain't all yours," Brian argues, "you gotta share." Suddenly Brian ran around the kitchen wall toward the backdoor where Sully was taking clothes out of the stackable washer & dryer housed in what used to be the privy. It had been rebuilt, insulated, and refitted with modern plumbing years before, the drain to the septic tank now used for the washer water.

"Daddy, I'm hungry and Colleen won't let me have none of the M&M's!"

Sully paused with his hands full of Michaela's underclothes and looked over his shoulder at his youngest. Dropping the clothes into a basket, he walked around the kitchen wall to see what was going on.

"We're makin' cupcakes with M&M's on top – for desert tonight," Colleen explained.

"Well...you got a lot of M&M's there..." Sully tried to reason.

"No, we don't hardly got enough!" Hannah injected emotively, totally fed up with her little brother pestering them.

"Just let him have one handful," Sully ordered gently, thinking that would satisfy everyone. Colleen reluctantly poured a small handful into Brian's hand. Satisfied, Sully turned on his heel and went back to the washer and dryer to take up where he left off. Reaching into the washer, he pulled out a few more pieces of Michaela's lingerie. He paused, his fingers caressing the smooth nylon, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered several nights previous when he had helped her remove those very pieces inch by inch, replacing them with kisses as he went. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured how incredibly sexy she looked, and how smooth her naked skin felt under his hands and lips.

"Brian stop it!" Colleen fussed again, louder. In moments, she rounded the kitchen wall and stopped, standing in frustration, arms crossed.

"Brian won't keep his fingers out of the bowl. He keeps botherin' us!"

"Brian, leave them be!" Sully called into the other room as frustration began to set in. Looking again at the lingerie in his hands, he tried to remember if Michaela told him she dried them in the dryer or hung them on the indoor line.

Just then, Matthew came in the back door, overhearing the squabble.

Brian came around the wall, nearly colliding with his sister. "Hannah called me a pest!" he complained to their father.

"No I didn't!" Hannah called from the kitchen.

"You're lyin'!" Brian called back, tugging on the back of Sully's shirt.

"Cut it out," Sully commanded Brian, albeit gently.

"Don't get caught in the middle, or they'll be runnin' to you all day," Matthew advised his father from experience, his lip pulled up in his customary half grin/sneer.

"Oh man, why did there have to be a school holiday today?" Sully lamented, rolling his eyes, his hands still full of Michaela's undies. Matthew glanced at the items in his father's hands and blanched a little – the sight of his mother's panties and bras not exactly something he was used to seeing.

"I'm bored! Can't we do somethin' fun?" Brian whined, leaning against his beleaguered father who was still trying to remember Michaela's laundry instructions, almost wishing they hadn't spent nearly every moment they could alone in their room over the weekend...or at least that Michaela had started the laundry and done this load herself. He'd washed clothes for years, but had never had to deal with nylons and delicate items. The kids were beginning to get on his nerves.

"What do you _wanna_ do?" Sully asked over his shoulder, giving up on trying to remember and tossing the whole load of lingerie in the dryer.

"Let's play Candyland!" the little boy squealed, jumping up and down and tugging at Sully's belt loops.

"Can't we play something else? I _hate_ Candyland," Colleen griped as Hannah came around the wall.

"Me, too!" Hannah agreed peevishly. "And Brian, stop jumping, there's cupcakes in the oven," she ordered, trying to sound mature and 'motherly'.

Missing his wife dreadfully, and for more than one reason, Sully turned from the dryer to see three faces staring expectantly at him. He turned to Matthew in exasperation.

"So what does your mom do on days like this?"

Matthew leaned in 'man to man' and wiggled his eyebrows, quipping, "_She_ decides."

Pursing his lips in determination, Sully announced, "When the cupcakes come outta the oven, _we're goin' to Loren's_."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I hate ta say it, but they're drivin' me crazy," Sully murmured to his one time father-in-law as he leaned against the counter in Loren's store an hour later.

"Four kids at one time...I can't imagine," the old man murmured back, watching the girls and Brian playing tag up and down the aisles. Matthew had stayed home for some peace and quiet.

"Michaela usually tends to 'em...while I'm either out in the barn or out on the land..." he answered, feeling decidedly lame and nearly useless.

"Awwww Sully, don't worry about it! That's what wives are _for_...well _one_ thing," he added when Sully flashed him a 'look'. "Women just naturally seem to know how to _deal_ with kids better than men. It's nature, ya know? They were _born_ that way."

"Well...I never had no problem with Hannah – she and I always got on so well..."

"Yeah...but Hannah's a special little lady..." Loren instantly replied, grinning proudly as he watched her laughing and playing. "And she was just _one_ kid. It's always crazy when kids get together – they feed off each other, you know?"

Sully chuckled softly, dimples very pronounced in his cheeks. "Yeah, they _sure_ do."

After a few minutes of watching the antics between the girls and Brian, shaking his head and commenting his amazement concerning energy levels in the young, Loren turned to complete a sale to a customer. That finished, he picked up a rag to dust the counter, casting a sideways glance at Sully standing nearby, staring at nothing. A crooked smile slowly graced the old man's wrinkled face and he pursed his lips, nodding to himself.

"How long she gonna be gone?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Sully reacted, throwing a look his way as Loren's words brought him out of his reverie of daydreaming about kissing his beautiful wife.

"_Dr. Mike_...how long she gonna be gone?"

"Oh...uh...she's not sure. Maybe another day...or two," Sully replied, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and turning to lean back against the counter, staring out the front windows of the store.

Softly over his shoulder, he confided, "I knew I'd miss her, but...it's..." he paused, then turning back around, he leaned over the counter, continuing, "it's killin' me...bein' without her. She...she _fills_ my life – _all_ our lives – with so much love...joy...happiness...and...passion," he added, looking down a trifle sheepishly. "She's just about perfect and...sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve her – ya know?" he told the older man. Their eyes locked for several moments as they each thought about the misery Abby had brought both their lives.

"Sully...you know you're like a son ta me...and Dr. Mike...she's like, well...like a daughter. Since Maude is gone...and Abby...why, you guys are all the family I got... 'sides Dorothy. And Hannah and the other kids, they've brought me so much joy." Pausing, he glanced over at the kids as they turned to run down another aisle and then back at the younger man standing near him. "You _deserve_ it, Sully. And don't you ever think otherwise, ya hear?" he groused, embarrassed at the tears that came to his eyes.

He quickly turned his back to the younger man and swiped at his eyes, before grousing at the kids, "Hey now you three, stop all that runnin' 'fore somebody gets hurt," at which all three immediately ceased and came over to him, hoping for their customary sweet treat from the jar of assorted candy he kept on the counter next to the register. The old man, grinning at the chance to spoil them a little, did not disappoint them.

OOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. The judge really took his time today. He only let the other side state their case, then took a recess for two hours, then when we came back, he only allowed for one person from our side to speak before he recessed for the day. So, we have to be back in court at nine in the morning again," Michaela regretfully told her husband on the phone two hours later.

"_Dang it_...I was really hopin' it would be over today," Sully complained softly as he stood staring out the front window of the homestead.

"I was, too...you know how much I want to get back to you and the kids...I miss you all terribly. Especially _you_," she added softly.

Hearing a cacophony of noise on her end, he asked, "What's all that noise? Where you at?"

"Oh, we're at a restaurant. It was so stressful at the court all day that the three of us decided to go out and try to unwind," she answered, pausing a moment to say something to a waiter.

"_That's_ an understatement!" Sully heard William say in the background, followed by both women laughing in agreement. For a few seconds, Sully felt a pang of jealousy that what he had thought was a private conversation between he and Michaela had been overheard by _another man_. Quickly, however, he reminded himself that the other man was just a friend – a _happily_ _married_ friend whose wife was with child.

Several moments of silence went by as the three at the table were giving their orders to the waiter and talking among themselves.

"Sully? Are you there?" Michaela asked when she realized how silent he had become.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"Nah...just..." Sully stammered and paused; ashamed to say he was feeling jealous and left out of the loop. Suddenly Michaela realized what he must be feeling. Excusing herself, she made her way to a deserted corner of the waiting area at the front of the restaurant.

Sully immediately noticed the difference in the noise level. "Where'd you go?" he asked, a trifle sheepishly.

"To a secluded corner so I can have a private conversation with my husband," she returned adoringly, biting her lip as she waited for his response.

As she expected, she heard him chuckle self-consciously. "I guess I sounded a little...I'm just not used to havin' to share your attentions, I guess," he said softly.

She chuckled softly. "Sully...we share _each other's _attentions all the time – with four children..."

"True," he grinned and looked down at his feet, his dimples pronounced in that way Michaela would have loved to see.

"So, what's _with_ that judge, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. It was extremely frustrating. They don't seem to care how much they inconvenience people."

"But tomorrow you'll get to testify and that'll be it...right?"

"Hopefully. Cross your fingers."

He smiled in pure joy of just being able to talk to his sweet wife, even though hundreds of miles separated them. "Count on it. Fingers...toes...and anything else I can cross," he teased.

Michaela turned a bit on the bench to get out of the way of a large party coming in the door, frowning at their rudeness as one of them bumped into her and didn't even excuse himself. When they finally moved on into the restaurant, she sighed in tired frustration.

Sully sensed it and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Is there somethin' you haven't told me?"

"Well...n...I mean...it's just..." she stammered, wondering if she should even mention it.

"What? Hey...don't keep anything from me..."

"Oh it's just...I had a bad dream last night...a nightmare, really," she began, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she already wished she hadn't begun.

"What about?"

"It was...strange. There was something wrong...I was very frightened...and I couldn't find you...but I didn't know what was wrong. I was running...and crying...but after I woke up, I didn't know if the problem was with _you_ or with _me."_

A chill immediately went through Sully's body and he sat forward on the couch, cradling his phone. "Michaela...I want you to be extra careful while you're in Boston..."

"Of course I will...I'm _always_ careful," she returned, knowing she had put worry in his mind and instantly regretting her choice to tell him.

"But...I mean..."

"Michaela...our food is here," William interrupted in a friendly tone.

"Thank you William. I'll be right there," she told her friend, standing up to head back to her seat.

"I'm sorry Sully...I have to go now," she told her husband gently.

"But...Michaela..." he tried to interject, concern etching his face, hating the miles that were between them. He needed her assurance that she would be careful...he needed to _know_ she would be all right.

"I'll call you when we get back to the house – later tonight. Alright?" she asked, a trifle distractedly.

"Alright..."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Give the kids hugs for me. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Sully pushed the disconnect button and shut his eyes to pray for his wife's safety so many miles from home and so far from his protective arms.

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh for Heaven's sake, I don't believe this!" Michaela groused as she sat with the others after hearing the frustrating news the next morning.

"Well, I'm sure the man couldn't help it..." William offered hesitatingly, knowing how much his friend wanted to get her bit over with so that she could go back home. "I'm very sorry, Michaela. If I had known this would happen, I never would have asked you..."

"No! No, William, of course I want to help you. Don't even think about that. I believe in your research _and_ your formula. I've used it countless times on patients – and of course on my own husband. It has worked wonders for him. He hasn't had a full-blown migraine since I've been monitoring him and treating him with your remedy," she assured with a smile.

William smiled in return, relaxing a little and reaching for his wife's hand to help her up as the three of them stood.

"I just never counted on this...that the judge would 'call in sick' with a stomach virus?" Michaela lamented softly.

"But at least it was only moved to tomorrow's docket and not rescheduled for weeks from now," William pointed out helpfully.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I just...last night..." she paused. Then looking down sheepishly, she changed her mind about admitting to her friends how miserable she was - away from her husband.

In truth, after she had called Sully back the previous night, they had talked for hours, telling each other things they had never divulged before...longings...fantasies...fears... thoughts and feelings each had toward the other. Things so private as to be nearly embarrassing, and may never have been said if they had been able to look into each other's eyes. The conversation had made her realize that they were still very much a newlywed couple with much to learn about each other...and it had only served to make her miss him even more.

That first night in Boston she had been exhausted and slept deeply, in spite of the nightmare...but last night after she and Sully had said goodnight, she had lain awake for hours, missing him...aching for him...longing for – _needing_ his arms around her, and regretting fiercely that she had not acted upon her impulse to pack an item of his clothing so that she could at least have his _scent_ with her in bed. She had sloughed off the idea as unnecessary, thinking she would only be gone one or two nights.

Now she had come face to face with the realization that she was hopelessly addicted to him_._ As she stood there in the courtroom with her friends, she felt an almost painful ache deep within, Sully's absence making her feel hollow and miserably empty.

Her friends glanced at each other, each having a pretty good idea of what Michaela was _not_ saying. William cleared his throat gently.

"Michaela...I feel badly to have taken you away from Sully...and your family...like this...perhaps you could film a video testimony..."

Brought back from her reverie, Michaela realized moisture had clouded her eyes. Quickly swiping at them with the back of one hand, she reached down for her purse, countering, "No! No, William...please don't feel badly. Truly, I _want_ to do this for you."

Slinging her purse over her shoulder and coming face to face with her friends, the look in their eyes made her realize they knew exactly what she wasn't saying. Blushing slightly, she looked down at her hand, her engagement ring, wedding band, and charm bracelet sparkling gaily in the bright courtroom lights. "Forgive me for being..." she paused, searching for a way to express her feelings.

"A woman very much in love with her husband?" Connie murmured softly.

Michaela's multi-colored eyes met Connie's green and she shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes as her mouth formed a half grin. "Am I that obvious?"

William had turned to leave the courtroom, discretely putting himself out of earshot for a few moments to give the women time for 'woman talk' and for Michaela to compose herself. Connie grinned and nodded toward her handsome husband's back. "Only to one who has _been there_."

At Michaela's look, she added, "When William and I first married, I simply couldn't get enough of him...I'm afraid I made quite a pest of myself...calling him numerous times through the day, pining for him... jealous of his work, his friends, even his hobbies. But...luckily I married a man who felt just as strongly about _me_. When I finally made myself start to back off, _he_ took up the slack," she confided with a chuckle.

Michaela nodded, feeling very much on level ground with William's kind and sweet wife.

"Sully and I...we're so much in love...and we've been trying so diligently...well..."

"To...make a baby?" Connie finished for her.

Michaela smiled and nodded. "Yes...but so far..."

Connie nodded again in total understanding. "William probably told you it took us quite awhile," she answered, running a loving hand over her slightly protruding belly. "I finally had a doctor examine me and found out one of my fallopian tubes is damaged."

Michaela's eyes widened as her friend went on, "We finally had to resort to intracervical insemination...and thankfully it worked on the first try."

"Was it...very cost prohibitive?" Michaela asked haltingly, wondering, of course, if she and Sully would eventually need to try the procedure.

"No, not really..." Connie began, pausing as she saw the stricken look come upon Michaela's face. "Michaela...?" she murmured.

Once again Michaela felt her eyes fill with tears as she remembered when Dr. Bernard informed her and Sully of the extent of her..._damage_. She saw again the anger and hurt in Sully's eyes when he found out the pain David had forced upon her and the result of his uncaring attitude. She saw again the sadness in her precious husband's blue eyes when they discussed the fact that she wasn't pregnant with the 'honeymoon baby' they had both wanted so desperately.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Michaela shook her head slightly, trying to shake off the overwhelming feeling of inadequacy and sadness the situation forced upon her. Giving her friend a tiny smile of apology, she murmured, "I have...the same problem."

"Oh Michaela..." Connie whispered, spontaneously wrapping her arms around the other woman. William turned at the door of the courtroom when he realized his wife and friend were not behind him, pausing as he saw them clutched in an embrace. Immediately concerned, he made to move back toward them, but stopped at the look his wife flashed to him.

After a few moments, Michaela pulled back and offered a watery smile to the woman who had suddenly become a close friend. "I'm sorry...I..."

Connie shook her head, reaching in her purse for a tissue. Handing it to Michaela, she added, "You don't even want to _know_ how many _buckets_ of tears _I_ cried...but Michaela...the procedure really is a breeze. I can give you the name and number of our reproductive endocrinologist if you'd like..."

Taking the tissue and wiping her eyes, Michaela shook her head. "No...he's here in Boston and our home is in Colorado. We'll just make an appointment with my doctor back home and...see what we can find out."

Nodding understandingly, Connie turned toward the door, reaching over and momentarily taking Michaela's hand and giving it a squeeze. "You'll have your baby. You'll see."

Michaela squeezed her hand back in gratitude. "Thank you, Connie. I...I hope so."

OOOOOOOOO

Sully raised the axe over his head and brought it down forcefully, cleanly splitting yet another log in two. He had begun to work up a sweat even though the early afternoon air was quite chilly and he paused a moment to remove his light jacket, tossing it to the side.

The morning had been a trifle rough at the Sully homestead, and as he worked, Sully let his mind roam over the morning's activities. The children had all risen at the normal time to get ready and catch their bus. He had risen, after a short and fitful sleep, and made breakfast, calling up to them to hurry along.

Hannah, in uncharacteristic moodiness, had been the cause of the trouble that morning. She had snapped at everyone, even nearly making Brian cry. Colleen shrugged her shoulders at Sully's questioning look after Hannah had stormed back upstairs to retrieve a forgotten book.

"I don't know _what's _wrong with her, Dad. She was fine when we went to bed last night," the blond had offered.

Beginning to take a step toward the stairs to go have a talk with his volatile daughter, everyone reacted at once when they heard the unmistakable sound of the bus's horn honking.

Sully's eyes flew to the clock on the kitchen wall. "Dang! Its five minutes early!" he exclaimed, rushing around the room dispensing jackets, backpacks, and lunch money.

"Hannah! Hurry up, the bus is early!" he called loudly, hearing an answering muffle as she came clomping down the stairs.

"Hurry, honey," Sully encouraged and was rewarded with an angry glance.

"I don't _feel_ like hurryin'," she snapped, grabbing her backpack and jacket and heading out the door.

"Wait! Your lunch..." he began, but stopped as she disappeared down the steps.

Colleen shook her head again. "Here, I'll take it for her," she answered, holding out her hand for her father to deposit the required amount. "I hope she gets in a _better mood_," she added as she picked up her things and followed her older brother out the door. Matthew glanced back at their father, choosing to keep his mouth shut.

Sully had stood in the open doorway and watched his four kids make their way down the driveway as the impatient bus driver had the audacity to honk the horn again. _What's he expect, gettin' here early like this!_ Sully fumed, watching his honey-haired daughter lagging woefully behind her siblings. _Maybe something is wrong at school and she just hasn't told me about it yet. _He had made a mental note to have some father/daughter time that night.

Now, he paused again and removed his bandana from his back pocket, wiping his face and neck as he thought about taking a short break to go inside and get something to drink. Smiling wistfully, the thought occurred to him that if Michaela were home, she would just know that he was thirsty and would have brought him out some iced tea by now.

_God I miss her!_ he thought for what must have been the hundredth time since he had taken her to the airport. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was quarter past nine and he wondered how the court proceedings were going. Just then, he felt an inexplicable sadness cross his soul and he stopped, trying to sort out the cause.

_Michaela?_ He tried to shake off the feelings, but they persisted. _She's sad...why would she be feelin' sad right now? _Putting the ax aside, he made his way inside and to the kitchen, pouring himself a tall glass of iced tea. Taking a big, deep drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly began to wander into the living room as he quenched his thirst. Soon he was standing before the mantel, gazing at his stunning wife's face smiling back at him from their wedding picture. _God she looked amazin' that day! Michaela...I love you so much, sweetheart. I can't stand knowin' you're sad and I can't be there to hold ya! What's wrong, Mé'oo'o? Slip out of the courtroom and call me, or somethin'. Has the judge sided against William? No...it's too soon to know that...right? Oh man...you didn't see that jerk, David, did you? _

Closing his eyes, he willed her to feel his love as he put his head down to his chest, concentrating totally on the woman who held his heart. _Call me... _he urged her silently.

Thankfully after a few minutes, the sadness began to lift and Sully drew in a deep relaxing breath, realizing his whole body had been tensed up as if ready for a fight. Chuckling almost self-consciously, he flexed his hands and stretched his arms above his head before heading back out to continue his chores, satisfied that his beloved was alright for the moment.

OOOOOOOOO

"What next?" Sully groused as he shook his head in response to his wife's explanation of the day's events.

"I know...I was _not_ pleased, _believe_ me. William feels so bad that this has happened," she added softly, sitting on the sofa in her mother's Boston home, where she had gone for what remained of the afternoon and evening.

"Well...it ain't _his_ fault," her husband grudgingly admitted, plopping down on the porch steps, having stepped outside for a breath of fresh, calm air, the atmosphere in the house a continuation from that morning.

Hearing voices in the background, he asked casually, "Where you at?"

"Oh, I'm at mother's. I had Connie and William drop me off here. I realized I had not even thought about visiting my family, I'd been so caught up with the hearing and..._missing you_," she added softly.

He smiled and closed his eyes, trying to picture her in the beautiful Victorian mansion. "What room are ya in?" he asked softly.

"The front parlor...on the white sofa by the window" she replied, knowing exactly why he was asking.

"The one we made out on?" he chuckled, remembering a day when they were alone in the house for a little while.

"The same," she grinned, remembering the same event.

"I'm sittin' on the porch steps," he supplied, knowing she'd want to know.

"Ahh."

They paused for a minute, each picturing the other and achingly wishing they could step into a Star Trek transporter and beam themselves there.

"GOD, I miss you, 'Chaela!" Sully murmured emotively, having let his thoughts linger too long on their incredibly hot make out session on that white couch.

"Oh Sully...I miss you, too," she murmured, feeling the stirrings of desire for her husband just from hearing his voice and imagining his kisses.

"I'm goin' outta my mind!" he ground through clenched teeth, only half joking.

"I know the feeling," she murmured in an intentionally sexy voice.

"Don't _do_ that, you little vixen!" he immediately reacted, only to be rewarded with her answering chuckle.

They sat silently for another few moments, just enjoying the fact that they were tethered by cell phone signals. Finally, Sully asked softly, "Are you okay now?"

"Now?" she asked, needing further explanation.

"You were sad this morning...I felt it."

She smiled and drew in an amazed breath – the fact that her husband was so intuitively connected to her never ceasing to amaze and thrill her heart. "Yes..." she answered softly.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Not sure how much to say as she surely didn't want to add to his angst, she replied, "Oh, I was just...missing _you_."

He waited, instinctively knowing there was more. "...And?"

Remembering their vow to never lie to one another, she swallowed and curled up on the couch, listening to laughter coming from the other room. "Well...it started when they announced another day's postponement...and then...Connie..."

"Connie what?"

"Connie mentioned that she had trouble getting pregnant and...they had to resort to insemination because...one of her tubes is damaged," she finished softly.

Sully immediately sucked in a breath, knowing instantly why his sweet, sensitive wife had plunged momentarily into a binge of sadness. He ground his teeth together, wishing even more that he was with her right then so he could hold her and reassure her she wasn't 'damaged goods.'

"...Sweetheart..." he whispered, shutting his eyes again to listen closely to her reactions.

"I'm alright...it just made me realize that...we're probably going to have to go that route..."

"Hey...I ain't ready to throw in the towel yet!" he fussed gently.

"Well...me either...but..."

"No buts...we'll talk about this when you get home...don't go frettin' about it while you're away from me...I can't hold ya and tell ya how much I love ya," he added sweetly.

Michaela smiled and leaned her head back comfortably on the couch, a finger idly caressing the edge of her phone/connection to her husband. "You can tell me _now_..."

"Okay...I love ya, Michaela Ann Quinn Sully – so much that if my love was gold bars – they would stretch from here to the moon and back!" he announced firmly.

She grinned again and murmured, "Your _love_, Byron Frederick Sully, is worth _more_ to me than all those gold bars put together. You know that...right?"

"Yeah...but ya don't tell me often enough," he teased.

"Oh really? Okay...I love you..."

The front door flew open just then and Brian interrupted with a squeak, "Daddy! Hannah called me stupid!" He launched himself at his father.

Sully turned and caught the little boy in mid launch, settling him on his lap. "She did?" he asked, wondering what the heck was going on with his usually calm daughter.

"Was that Brian? What did he say?" Michaela asked, concerned at the tone of angst in her son's voice.

Speaking into his phone, Sully answered, "Yeah...hang on a minute..."

Angling the phone down below his chin, he said to Brian, "Brian, go inside for me and tell Hannah I want her to come here – but say it nice," he added sternly.

Brian sniffled and stood quickly to his feet, taking off at a run to deliver the message as he called over his shoulder, "Okay Daddy!"

Sully readjusted his phone again. "Brian said Hannah called him stupid."

"That doesn't sound like Hannah!" Michaela reacted, sitting forward on the couch, wishing more than ever that she were home.

"I _know_...she was real grouchy this morning...I'm thinkin' somethin' is wrong at school. I'm gonna have a talk with her."

"All right, sweetheart. Call me tonight after you're in bed...okay?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he murmured gently.

"I love you..."

"Love you, too. Talk to ya later."

"Alright. Bye."

As Michaela hung her phone up, she sat for several moments, her eyes closed, reliving the 'goodbye' scene with the children before she and Sully left for the airport...

"_But why do YOU have to go?" Brian had whined for the umpteenth time, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Brian...I don't WANT to...but I feel it's something I have to do...it's for a good cause – Dr. Burke's research is very important..." she tried again to explain, thinking that it had been a long time since her son had hung onto her in such separation anxiety._

"_But...we __**need**__ you mama..." the little boy fretted._

"_Sweetheart, everything will be alright...Daddy's staying home with you...and I'll be back before you can even miss me."_

"_That's not true," he argued, his voice muffled against her stomach, "cause I already miss ya."_

_Helplessly, Michaela looked at the others, Matthew taking the cue to step forward and pry his brother away. "C'mon little brother...she's got a plane to catch...everything'll be alright. We'll have lots of fun while she's gone, okay?"_

_Michaela had hugged both girls firmly, telling each one how much she loved them and would hurry home to them and to take care of her 'guys' for her, Colleen whispering in her ear to not worry about Brian, that she would take care of him, then lastly hugging her nearly grown son and thanking him that she never needed to worry when the younger ones were in his care._

Now...sitting alone in her mother's home in Boston, wondering what was happening with her daughter, she felt very, very far from home and forlornly out of the loop of her family.

Sully, meanwhile, was keenly feeling her absence as he got up to go inside and try to deal with the mysterious crisis.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy said for you to get downstairs, _now_!" Brian half sneered at his sister.

Hannah looked over at him from her seat in front of the computer, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Brian recognized the expression and made a hasty exit to his room.

Hannah sighed in frustration, albeit knowing she was acting in a way that would force her father into some kind of reaction. She stood up and slowly made her way down the stairs to find him standing near the door with her jacket in hand.

"Come here, sweet girl. I think it's time for a little private father/daughter time," he instructed, holding out his hand to beckon her over. She sighed again and went to him, taking the jacket from his hand and slipping it on her arms. He opened the door and ushered her out onto the porch where they could talk without other ears overhearing.

When they were settled on the porch swing together, Sully cleared his throat and turned to gaze at his daughter. She, however, stared straight forward.

"It's not like you to call people names, honey. You wanna tell me what's goin' on with you?" he asked softly.

Thinking her father would never understand her problem in a million years, she clamped her lips together and crossed her arms on her chest in an unconscious rebuff.

Sully continued to gaze at her profile, totally unprepared for this reaction, since he and Hannah had always had such an open and honest relationship. He tried to think of possible scenarios that would have turned his normally sweet daughter into a female Jekyll and Hyde.

"Hannah...talk to me here. You know we've got rules in this house and one of 'em is to not call each other names. Is there somethin' goin' on at school? Somebody botherin' you again?" He paused for a response, but none was forthcoming.

"Hannah, if you don't tell me what's goin' on, then I have to assume that you didn't have a reason for callin' your brother names." He waited while she stared straight ahead, watching the muscle clenching in her jaw – evidence that she was gritting her teeth. "I'm givin' you a chance to tell your side of the story here... I don't wanna have to punish you..." he added only to have his daughter whirl in his direction, her face suddenly red with anger.

"Go ahead! I don't care! Boys are so dumb!" she burst out, tears welling in her eyes, "and...and I'll call Brian 'stupid' any time I feel like it!" she added, jumping up from the swing and dashing to the door.

"Hannah!" Sully yelled after her, only to hear the storm door slam shut. He sat there stunned, one hand absently coming up to thread into his hair as he shook his head in disbelief.

For several minutes, he sat there reflecting that for the first time in his daughter's life, he didn't have a clue what was wrong...and she wouldn't tell him. _She's always told me everything she was thinkin'...even when she got jealous of Brian that time and thought I didn't love her as much... _He paused in his thoughts, replaying in his mind every conversation and everything that had happened in the last few days. _Have I paid special attention to Brian lately? Have I ignored Hannah?_

But he couldn't think of anything. In truth, he had been so consumed with Michaela being away that he had really just been going through the motions of everything else. He sat pondering, wondering if he should go after his daughter or let her sleep on it and try to deal with it in the morning.

Wishing once again that his wonderful wife were there to help him figure out this puzzle, he slumped forward, dropped his head into his hands and sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he silently mused,

_Something tells me it's gonna be another long night..._


	35. Sully Where Are You?

_Author's Note:_

_I wanted to take this opportunity to publicly thank some people – I should have done this long before now, but anyway:_

_I want to say thanks to my original beta reader and great author herself, Leanne. She was with me through every word of New Love from the conception of the story to the very end – and through the first half of this story, until RL got in the way. __ Her encouragement, help, advice, ideas, and support were invaluable. I couldn't have done it without her. Thank you Leanne! _

_Next, thank you to my wonderful new beta reader and friend, Shannon, who of course is an awesome writer. She stepped up to the plate half way through this story, when I was pulling my hair out, and has done such a wonderful job proofreading, encouraging, complimenting me (lol), helping when I get stuck, tossing me ideas, and in general being the wonderful person she is. Thank you Shannon. New Life would not be nearly finished without you!_

_Thirdly, thank you to my friend Jill, who is a nurse practitioner and helps when I get stumped with medical questions. She's always there with advice and encouragement – and even has sent me answers to questions through her phone when at work! Thank you Jill!_

_And last, but certainly not least...my sweet friend Sandi. I love you, girl. Many times when I was discouraged over finishing a chapter or the story as a whole, you'd send me an email of encouragement and pick me up. You always somehow know when I need you and you've gone above and beyond the call of duty many times. Your wonderful reviews, advice, compliments, and true love of the stories, have blessed me so much and been invaluable to me. Many thanks, dear friend! _

_And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review, either here or on the forum, or emails – or even on facebook or Youtube. Thank you – all of you. And no, this is not the last chapter – it's just been burning in my heart to do this for a while. _

_And now..._

**CHAPTER 35 – Sully Where Are You?**

"She wouldn't tell you what's wrong?" Michaela questioned her husband when he finished telling her about his encounter with their suddenly volatile daughter.

"Nope. Yelled somethin' about all boys being 'dumb' and ran in the house – slammin' the door behind her," Sully answered quietly, stretching his legs out under the sheet and settling into a comfortable position in their bed.

"That doesn't sound like Hannah at all..." Michaela mused, her mind running over several probable causes.

"I _know_. She's never spoke like that to me before. It's really got me puzzled."

"Did you punish her?"

Sully sighed at this, remembering the tug of war he went through on the porch. "No...I thought I'd let the situation cool down over night...try to deal with it in the morning."

"Well...that's probably wise. Something must be seriously bothering her for her to act this way..."

"Yeah...if I can't get to the bottom of it in the mornin', I may have to try and talk to her teacher. Colleen says, though, that everything's fine at school."

"Yes, she told me that, too," Michaela responded.

"She called you?"

"Yes, she said you were taking a shower. I talked with Brian and Matthew, also, but I'm afraid the main topic of discussion seemed to be their sister turning into a Ms. Jekyll & Hyde," she added with a soft chuckle. "I also spoke to Hannah briefly, but she wouldn't say much. This has me totally stumped, Sully. I truly hope it's nothing serious," she added, beginning to sound a bit worried.

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of it, one way or another," he assured her, not wanting to cause her undue stress when she couldn't be there physically to do anything about it.

"Yes...yes, I'm sure we will..." Michaela replied as both parents lapsed into comfortable silence for several moments.

Finally, Sully decided to change the subject. "So...you have a good visit with your family?"

Michaela thought for a moment about the third degree she had endured, and the tears, when her mother and sister pulled out of her the details about her difficulty in conceiving a child. Although they had been extremely sympathetic and tried to be helpful, they had only succeeded in making her feel worse – and more like a 'damaged' woman. It really didn't help when her mother, thinking she was being pragmatic, offered to look into adoption agencies! Michaela was certainly NOT going to relate all of that to her husband.

"Yes, it was fine," she hedged, "quite busy though and finally I asked Robert to run me back over here to William's so that I could retire early. I...didn't sleep much last night," she added softly.

He heard her tone and a soft smile spread across his lips. "Why's that?"

Michaela smiled also, settling further into the now somewhat familiar covers of William and Connie's spare room bed. "Because...I was missing _you_."

"Well...it was the same for me," Sully murmured.

Michaela brought her left hand up to cradle the phone, her eyes closed as she listened to her husband's sigh. "I miss you so much...I hate that this little 'one day' testimony has turned into such an ordeal...and now with the children acting up..."

Sully drew in a slow breath, wanting to spare his wife extra angst in a situation that was far beyond her control. Trying to look on the bright side, he said, "Well, it's almost over. You'll testify tomorrow, the judge will see what a stupid lawsuit this is, William will continue his research, and you'll be home on the next flight."

"Yes, absolutely. Surely nothing else can go wrong," she agreed optimistically.

After several more minutes of talking together and telling each other once again how much they thoroughly missed the other's touches and kisses...and lovemaking...the lovers ended their call and settled down to try and defy the odds for some sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Martin Johnson," the Court Clerk announced as everyone in the courtroom scrambled to their feet. The distinguished, gray-haired judge came through the door behind his large chair and took his seat, everyone else following suit.

The judge looked out across the handful of people in his courtroom and politely offered, "I apologize for my absence yesterday and thank you for your patience. I trust that we can move along quickly today." Connie and Michaela, sitting directly behind William in the defendant's chair, glanced at each other with relieved smiles. Connie reached over and grasped Michaela's hand for a few moments.

"Now I believe it is your turn, Mr. Green, to present your client's side," the judge continued, shuffling through a stack of papers in front of him as William's attorney rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Your Honor, I wish to state, categorically, that this case is nothing but a frivolous attempt to..." he began, stopping abruptly as a loud warning siren began to sound, causing everyone in the room to jump. Michaela felt her heart instantly begin to hammer at the horrendous noise. The women looked at each other, startled, then around at the others, trying to understand the meaning of the interruption.

Before anyone could say a word, a court attendant burst through the outer door and announced loudly, "Everyone is ordered to leave the building, immediately! Proceed out the doors and all the way to the street," he ordered, his eyes relaying his fear. No one argued or asked questions, merely jumped immediately to their feet and hurried to the nearest exit as if the building were on fire.

William quickly escorted his wife and friend out of the building and across the street, to stand in a recessed door, huddled together in the brisk wind whistling down between the tall buildings of downtown Boston.

"William! What is happening?" his wife gasped, shivering.

"I'm sure I don't know," he replied, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her closer to his body for warmth. Michaela huddled behind William's back to try and use him as a wind break, her mind scrambling to make sense of the situation as everyone could still hear the irritating squawk of the emergency horns.

Finally a man who had fled the building the same time they did stepped near, cell phone in hand, and said, "It's a bomb threat. They're searching the building now."

"A _bomb_ threat?" William burst out in frustration.

"Yeah, my cousin is a security officer in there. He said all court business is suspended for the day until they make sure the building is secure."

Defeated and frustrated at this latest turn of events, the three made their way to William's car and climbed inside to get out of the wind.

William slid behind the wheel and turned to look at Michaela in the back seat. Seeing the look of utter disbelief on her face as her eyes met his, he offered, "Michaela...why don't we go to the attorney's office and you can record your testimony. You shouldn't have to keep waiting, staying away from your home and family while..."

"No, William. This...this makes me angry at the ridiculous situation, but I'm more determined than ever now to see it through and testify for you. You and I both know a testimony in person is much more effective."

He held a hand out toward her and she placed hers in it. "Are you sure?"

She smiled her half smile and tried to encourage him. "Yes. Quite sure."

Releasing her hand and glancing at his wife, he smiled his dimpled grin and said, "Well ladies...how would you like to spend the day?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hannah, come on! We gotta get ready for school, too!" Matthew hollered through the door of the upstairs bathroom for the third time.

"Go away! I'll be out in a few minutes!" she hollered back through the locked door.

The brothers turned to stare at each other in frustration. At that moment, Sully came up the stairs to investigate the raised voices. "What's goin' on up here?"

"Hannah won't come outta the bathroom and she won't let nobody in either," Brian explained, flipping a hand dramatically as he flopped against the wall.

Sully's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped close and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Came the answering shout.

"Hannah, what's takin' you so long?"

"Oh...sorry Dad. I'll...I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding in satisfaction, Sully turned to his two sons, standing with their arms crossed on their chests in identical fashion as they stared at the door. "You two go on downstairs and use that one, save time."

They nodded and turned to clomp down the stairs, Matthew muttering something under his breath about 'girls'. Several moments later, the door opened and Hannah stepped out, coming face to face with her father. She had the grace to look ashamed.

He braced his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head back and raising his eyebrows at her in silent question.

She recognized the look and knew better than to try her luck as she had the day before. "I...I had things to do...gettin' ready for school," she answered, looking down and scuffing the toe of one shoe on the floor.

Sully watched her for a moment. "You ready ta tell me about yesterday?"

She looked up at him and he could see the wheels turning in her mind as she mulled it over. Then her eyes clouded and she clamped her lips, thinking, _I can't tell him...he'll never understand..._

"No," she said instead.

Sully huffed a sigh, clamping his hands on his hips. "Alright...then I want you to go downstairs right now and apologize to your brother," he ordered in his 'Father' voice, to which she knew not to argue. Without another word, she flounced down the stairs and Sully heard her voice as she said, "Brian, I'm _sorry_ I called you 'stupid' yesterday."

Brian mumbled something in return and Sully nodded in semi-satisfaction of at least one thing accomplished.

Colleen passed him on her way into the bathroom, remarking, "I sure hope she gets in a better mood, soon."

Sully turned and looked into his daughter's brown eyes. "She tell you anything?"

Colleen shrugged, "Just that some boy made fun of her in the lunch room, but she didn't tell me what he said." With that, she smiled an "Excuse me, Dad" grin and shut the door in his face.

Sully walked slowly toward the head of the steps, thinking. _Some boy made fun of her...a boy she likes? What would a boy make fun of Hannah about? _Suddenly the 'Protective Father' within him rose up and he growled silently,_ I find out who it is, I'll... _

_Oh Michaela, I need ya! I hope you're on the plane tonight!_

OOOOOOOOOO

Michaela stared at her phone, hating to have to make yet another 'postponed' phone call to her husband. _I can't believe this! Its like I'm in a bad dream...or the Twilight Zone or something, _she mused sardonically.

Back in the spare room at William's house a little after 10 AM, Michaela took a deep breath and pushed the call button for Sully's number. After two rings, she heard his familiar deep voice and she closed her eyes as it slid into her ear like warm love.

"Hey sweetheart. You got good news for me?" he asked cheerfully and she could clearly picture the wonderful dimpled smile that accompanied the words.

"Oh Sully..." she began, hesitating.

"..._Now_ what?" he groaned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid there has been another delay," she tried again, hating to give him such frustrating news.

He flopped down on a hay bale in the barn where he had been doing some chores and dejectedly rested his forehead in one hand, the other pressing the phone to his ear.

"What in the world could it be _this_ time?"

"I know...and I'm afraid this delay is even more bizarre than the last."

He sat up and tilted his head back, stretching muscles in his back that ached from lack of good sleep and tossing and turning.

"What's that?"

"The court was evacuated as soon as we began...a bomb threat."

Sully's eyes popped open and he shot straight up off the hay bale, sucking in a shocked breath as fear coursed through his body. "A BOMB THREAT?" he practically yelled, images of bomb victims from news reports he had seen in the past flooding his mind.

Belatedly, Michaela realized how her fiercely protective husband would take that news and she dearly wished she hadn't chosen to tell him until she was safely back at home. Now, she scrambled for something to say, slightly in fear that he would immediately demand that she hop on the first plane out of there. She was right.

"_That's_ it! No more! Michaela I want you on the first available flight home. Let 'em videotape you or something, but please don't go back to that courthouse!" he begged compellingly, pacing back and forth like a caged animal, hating the fact that he couldn't be there in person to protect his wife.

Michaela closed her eyes, in truth happy and flattered that her husband loved her and wanted to protect her. Nevertheless, she cast around for words to assuage the fear she had foolishly given him. She did not wish to leave now, having wasted so many days and nights waiting to testify...but she also did not wish to flagrantly disobey and ignore the worried pleading of her beloved. Her intentions had been to come to Boston and help a friend – but she certainly did not intend for this to degenerate into a fight between her and Sully.

Choosing her words carefully, she began, "Sully...I just don't want to give up now and..."

"Michaela! Please!" Sully interrupted.

"All right. Calm down, sweetheart. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me..."

Sully sucked in another shuddering breath, wondering why his emotions had gone ballistic on him. He knew he had to get hold of himself, but he wasn't sure if the oppressive feeling he had at that moment was a result of what his wife had told him, or the combination of frustration, loneliness, and lack of sleep he had been suffering from the past few days.

"Sully...I give you my word...unless I am one hundred percent positive that the courthouse is safe, unless William, Connie, and I feel completely at peace about it, we won't go inside. Alright? I just...I really feel that my testimony would be more effective if I gave it in person..." she added softly, seeing in her mind's eye her husband standing in indecision, his muscles tightly coiled as if ready for a fight. Finally, she heard him release his breath in a sigh of resignation.

"Alright...but...promise me you'll call me as soon as you step out of the courtroom. I'll be goin' _outta my mind_..."

"I will. I'll call you the minute I know anything at all. I promise."

"Well...okay," he sighed again, knowing that his headstrong wife would naturally feel that she could take care of herself – and being a doctor – that she could take care of everyone else as well.

They chatted on from there about Hannah and her apology to Brian in spite of her continued contrariness, and several things pertaining to the running of the ranch. Sully also mentioned several patients that had stopped by for treatment of minor ailments, whom he had apologetically sent on to the closest medical facility to them – on the outskirts of Colorado Springs.

Finally, after extracting another promise for her to be careful, Sully reluctantly disconnected from their call and tried to go about his day, striving to fight off images of his precious wife bloodied and injured.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day dawned bright and chilly at the homestead. Sully had spent another nearly sleepless night, catching short bits of sleep until he moved or turned and extended a hand or a knee, unconsciously expecting to encounter the deliciously warm soft body of his wife and being painfully disappointed when he encountered cold sheets instead.

Dragging himself up, he made his way down the hall to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and try to shock himself awake. Thinking about the previous long day and the bittersweet conversation he and Michaela had shared before they both tried to allow sleep to take them, he shut his eyes and prayed that she would be allowed to testify this day, that everything would go smoothly and quickly, and that she would be able to come home by tomorrow. It seemed like a month had passed since his home life seemed normal. As that thought entered his mind, he sincerely hoped his honey-haired daughter woke up her normal self on this bright morning.

Making his way downstairs, he was just putting water into the coffee maker when his cell phone rang. Not having dressed for the day yet, it was still upstairs on his nightstand where he had tiredly laid it the night before. His heart jumped as scenarios flashed through his mind of why Michaela would be calling him this early. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the phone. Seeing it was indeed Michaela, he pressed the connect button.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he panted into the mouthpiece.

"Sully? Are you alright? You sound out of breath..." she responded instead of answering his question.

"Yeah, was downstairs puttin' on the coffee," he said, relieved that he hadn't heard fear in her voice.

"Well, I don't have time to tell you everything now, but I wanted to let you know that I'm boarding a plane for my flight home!" she burst out with undisguised excitement. She had been chomping at the bit to tell him her wonderful news all morning, but held back calling him knowing he needed his sleep...

Sully flopped down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. His brain felt fuzzy and still sluggish from sleep and he wasn't sure he understood.

"You're _what_?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm almost up to the gate...I can't talk...but my flight is United 6847, and I'll arrive in Colorado Springs around 3:15."

Still stunned, he didn't respond.

"I have to go now – I'll see you when we land. I love you!" he heard her say, followed by a click as the line went dead.

Out loud, before it slipped from his mind, he recited, "United 6847...3:15. United 6847...3:15. United 6847...3:15."

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was chaotic and frustrating for Sully. Fall was upon them and he hadn't had the chance to do all of the chores necessary to prep the house for cold weather, so he climbed up on the roof to perform the annual chimney flue cleaning, attempting to make quick work of scrubbing the inside of the sturdy stone chimneys free of creosote buildup. That took longer than he anticipated due to his lack of sleep. His mind and body felt sluggish, and he had to take extra care moving around on the steep roof.

When he finally finished that, he moved into the house to clean inside each of the three fireboxes, pushing himself in spite of the extreme fatigue that seemed to be weighing his body down.

Years ago, custom-made dampers had been installed inside the chimneys above all three fireboxes, which saved greatly on heat loss and brought the historical creek stone fireplaces up to code. As he set about vigorously cleaning above and below the damper in the living room fireplace, the handle snapped off as he put a little too much force on the mechanism.

Leaning back out of the hearth, Sully stared for a minute at the jagged piece of metal and shook his head in frustration. He knew a cold snap was headed their way and he had planned on lighting the first fires of the season over that weekend, so growling in aggravation, he climbed to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen table, tossing the phone book on the surface and flipping to the section on fireplace supplies.

After making a half dozen calls and several trips to the broken damper to get measurements and brand and model names, he finally found a distributor where he could go to pick up a new handle. Luckily, it was on the way to the airport, and they had one in stock.

Seeing it was approaching 1:30, he quit for the day and made his way into the downstairs bathroom, stripped down, and took a long, hot shower, trying to relieve his stiff neck and alleviate the beginnings of a headache.

Then dressing quickly, he made sure he had the scrap of paper with Michaela's flight number and hopped in his truck. Having informed the kids that morning of where he would be when they arrived home from school, and that Matthew would be in charge, he headed out to the fireplace supply.

As luck would have it, what should have been a simple task of picking up a part turned into a harried affair of wrong part numbers and a new employee who wasn't sure where to look for the correct one. Becoming more frustrated by the minute, Sully kept glancing at his watch, feeling the pressure building inside as the time for his wife's plane to be landing grew closer and closer.

Finally, part in hand, he sprinted out to the truck and backed out of the space, the heel of one hand firmly rubbing his right eye as he determinedly tried to stave off a worse headache. He gazed around fleetingly for a pair of sunglasses, but none seemed to be in reach, belatedly realizing he should have taken the last of his migraine capsules before he left the house.

Suddenly, a bend in the road brought the afternoon sun directly into his line of vision, painfully piercing his eyes and immediately bringing on a full-blown migraine.

Crying out in pain, he squinched his eyes shut as tight as he could and still see the road, bringing a hand up to try and shield himself from the terribly bright light. At the same time, the car in front of him unexpectedly screeched almost to a halt, and Sully, in massive pain and his reflexes slow, slammed on his breaks.

OOOOOOOOOO

Michaela folded her snack table back up and fidgeted to try and get comfortable an hour into the second leg of the trip after boarding her connecting flight in Chicago.

"If you're like me, you won't find a comfortable position," Sandi Everett, a woman about Michaela's age sitting next to her, joked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right," Michaela agreed, exchanging grins with her friendly seating companion.

"So you were telling me about your clinic..." Sandi prompted, wiping her mouth after finishing her meal and setting about tidying up her space.

"Yes, well, it's small, but it's sufficient for my needs, and I've handled several serious emergencies there in the past year...a serious head injury...a rattlesnake bite..."

"A rattlesnake bite!" the woman exclaimed. "My word! How in the world do you handle such stress?" Shaking her head in admiration, she added, "I could never be a nurse or a doctor..."

Michaela smiled, the situation much easier to think about in hindsight. "You don't know the half of it – the victim was my husband."

"You don't mean it!" Sandi exclaimed, her mouth open.

"I'm afraid so," Michaela nodded, a slight chill reverberating within as she remembered the moment she first saw the puncture wounds.

"But...you're newlyweds! How long had you been married when that happened?"

"One month," Michaela answered softly, determinedly keeping her mind away from images of her precious husband writhing in pain.

"One month...I would have been a basket case if that had happened to Bob..." Sandi murmured; glancing at her seatmate and noticing the faraway look in her unusual eyes.

"Oh, I _was_, believe me. I saw those puncture holes on his arm and nearly went out of my mind with panic. Every shred of medical knowledge left me instantly. If it hadn't been for Sully's best friend being there with us and bringing me to my senses...well..."

"Good heavens, I just can't imagine. But he's...he's alright now, isn't he?" she asked in concern.

"Oh yes, we were blessed that the snake did not inject a tremendous amount of venom into his arm...and I'd had the foresight to purchase a box of antivenom just two months before – the exact kind he needed, I might add. He was fine after several weeks of recovery. In fact, he's _perfect_," she added softly, a small smile playing at her lips as she thought about her virile, handsome husband, whom she would be seeing again in only a matter of hours. She glanced at her watch. _Three hours to go. Oh Sully...I miss you so..._

Sandi chuckled softly, watching the expressions on her seatmate's face. "Ah, newlyweds. I remember those days well."

Michaela glanced at her and chuckled happily. "Sully is so wonderful...I've never been so happy in my life."

"Well, it shows, honey. And you just _enjoy_ it. Keep your romance alive just as long as you possibly can – don't let 'real life' crowd it out and extinguish the fire."

Chuckling together like old friends, the two ladies passed the next three hours talking of many things until finally the pilot announced that they would be landing in Colorado Springs in twenty minutes. They exchanged email addresses as Michaela mentioned once again how anxious she was to see her husband.

"My goodness, this week has crawled by..." she began, but paused as the heavy feeling she had pushed away all day suddenly got stronger.

"Is something wrong, Michaela?" Sandi asked casually, busy making sure she could quickly grab all of her possessions when the plane landed.

"I...I'm not sure," Michaela murmured, unconsciously raising a hand to press against her chest as she realized her heart was racing. All day, she had felt almost sluggish, which she contributed to multiple nights of very little sleep, but in the last half hour it had become progressively worse. Now, she was feeling anxiousness and even frustration. Sitting still and trying to make sense of the strange sensations, she suddenly knew there was something wrong regarding her husband.

Sandi had sat back in her seat and now regarded Michaela with concern. "What _is_ it?"

Michaela turned to face her friend, her eyes searching hers for assurance that the woman would understand the words she was about to utter. "I feel that something is wrong...with Sully."

The other woman's eyes widened, and easily recalling the stories of Michaela and Sully's uncanny connection, she spontaneously reached for Michaela's hand. "Well...why don't we say a quick prayer for him then...hmm?" Michaela nodded gratefully, and the two bowed their heads to send up silent, but heartfelt petitions.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The two women threaded their way through the crowd of people disembarking from the plane and made their way over against a wall and out of the flow of human traffic.

Retrieving her cell phone from her purse, Michaela pressed the activation button and waited for it to boot up, then immediately pushed Sully's speed button. Taking several deep breaths and hoping she was wrong in her 'feelings', her eyes met her new friend's as it rang once, then went to voice mail. She closed her eyes in frustration, waiting through his recorded message, then said, "Sully...sweetheart it's me...where _are_ you? My plane came in several minutes early...I hope you're on your way...call me...I love you," she added softly before pressing the disconnect button.

"Maybe he's on his way...got stuck in traffic?" Sandi offered softly, though watching Michaela's stricken face, she didn't believe it herself.

Michaela swallowed and tried to offer a tiny smile and nod of hopefulness, but the feelings of anxiety and thoughts of pain were getting worse. _He needs me...he needs me...oh Sully...where are you? What's wrong? _Visions of the truck mangled in a wreck, blood everywhere tried to assail her mind, but she fought them off and tried to stay positive.

"Mom!" the ladies heard nearby and Sandi turned with a smile to see her husband and two children making their way toward them. Reaching his wife, the man leaned in and kissed her hello before she bent to hug the boy and girl.

"Bob...this is Dr. Michaela Sully...we sat next to each other on the plane. Michaela...this is my husband, Bob, and our daughter Shannon...and our son, Bob, Jr." the woman offered.

Michaela made polite answers, but immediately went back to biting her lip and scanning the crowd for a glimpse of Sully.

At the man's raised eyebrow, Sandi began, "Michaela's husband is late picking her up..."

Michaela glanced up at him. "Did you notice any wrecks on the expressway...or anything..."

"No, I sure didn't. Everything was smooth sailing," he answered softly. Seeing that she was clearly upset, he figured there was more to the story. "Why don't you wait a few more minutes, and then if he doesn't arrive, take a cab home. I'm sure he just got delayed," he added in a purposefully cheerful tone.

"Yes...I'm sure you're right," Michaela answered mechanically, knowing no one could possibly understand her and Sully's uncanny and amazing connection.

"Well, come on honey, let's get your bags," the man said, gently tugging on his wife's arm.

Sandi nodded toward him and turned to Michaela. "I hate to leave you here..."

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine. You go ahead," Michaela assured her new friend. "Your husband is right. I'll wait a few minutes and then take a taxi."

"Well...if you're sure. Michaela...it was so very nice chatting with you today. I feel as if we've known each other for years...please...email me and let me know..." she added, reaching out to give Michaela a hug.

"I will. Thank you, Sandi. God bless you," she added sincerely as they pulled back.

With that, the couple and their children made their way to the baggage claim on the first level, leaving Michaela standing alone – very much alone.

OOOOOOOOOOO

As Sully lay on his back across the bench seat, his hands covering his eyes to block out the afternoon sun, he realized had never felt such pain in his life. He'd had migraines before, many times, but none had ever hurt as much as this.

It was a different pain than he had suffered during the rattlesnake incident. That had been excruciating, but it had been localized to his arm, and he had been able to focus his mind and use all his energy to handle it. This piercing pain and pressure in his head, however, he couldn't handle. With the pain inside his _head,_ it was impossible to ignore or power through it… he couldn't focus his mind enough to do _anything… _even _thinking _hurt terribly. Added to that, it caused such extreme nausea; he couldn't even sit up without vomiting.

When the car had stopped in front of him and he slammed on the brakes, he had suffered a whiplash effect, doubling the already unbearable pain in his head. He had barely steered the truck off the side of the road and crawled over the seat to open the passenger door before he was violently sick. Then after waiting a few minutes, he had tried to sit up, only to have the nausea immediately hit again, and he could do nothing but helplessly empty his stomach a second time onto the ground next to the truck, wearily pulling the door shut afterwards.

Several times he had heard vehicles passing by on this deserted stretch of road, but no one had stopped to offer assistance, though he didn't know what they could do for him if they had. He had pried his cell phone off his belt and tried to make a call, but the place where he was parked had too much interference and his phone had absolutely no signal. Just the thought of sitting up, putting the truck in gear, and driving down the road to a better spot made him groan with misery. In his condition, that seemed totally impossible to him! Now, moaning with each sound or vibration, he wondered what in the world he was going to do. _God, help me!_

Michaela's plane was due any minute. She would wonder why he wasn't there to pick her up. In fact, he knew – _he could feel_ – that she was already worried. He just didn't know how to get a message to her regarding what was wrong or his whereabouts.

There he lay, on a side street off the main road, unable to help himself or call for help. He hadn't left a note to tell anyone where he had gone, so they wouldn't know where to look. His head felt like it would explode any second.

Pressing his hands against his eyes with a groan, he whispered, "Michaela...God... I need help!"

He had never felt so miserable or so helpless in his life.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Michaela had waited a few more minutes after Sandi and her family left, then made her way down to the first level of the terminal to retrieve her luggage and climbed into a taxi for the ride home.

Since then she had called home and found out Sully had made arrangements for Matthew to watch his brother and sisters until they returned from the airport, but Sully was not at home. She had called Robert E. and Grace, but they hadn't seen him. Neither had Loren or Jake. As she sat in the back of the cab worriedly twisting her rings on her finger, her eyes unseeing, her mind's eye was searching for a vision of him, some hint of his location. Nothing. The only thing she knew for sure was he _needed_ her and the suspense of not knowing what was wrong felt like a giant fist tightly squeezing her heart and lungs.

Finally, the cab turned into the familiar drive and Michaela reached into her purse for money as the driver steered the vehicle up to the door.

The children came out the front door as she paid the man and he retrieved her luggage from the trunk. Michaela hugged the children to her, glad to see them, but totally preoccupied with her worry about Sully. Matthew carried her suitcase up the stairs as the other three circled around her with questions.

"Where's Daddy?" "He didn't pick you up?" "That's not like him...something's wrong!" the children reacted as Michaela tried valiantly not to allow them to see just how worried she was. It would be getting dark in a few hours. She _had_ to find him.

Entering the house, Michaela put her carry-on bag down. Making sure everything was in order at the house, she charged Matthew with the responsibility of taking care of his brother and sisters.

Turning toward the door, keys to the Escalade and medical bag in hand, she said over her shoulder, "I'm going to look for your father. You four stay here. If you hear from him..."

"We'll call, mom. Don't worry about us. _Find_ him," Matthew encouraged.

Running out to the Escalade, Michaela opened the door and tossed her purse and medical bag on the passenger seat, her mind frantically trying to imagine where her husband might be. Starting the vehicle and sending what she hoped was an encouraging wave to the kids standing together on the porch; she headed down the drive and turned right, toward Colorado Springs.

_He didn't take the expressway, so that means he had to take Hanover and Old Pueblo Road...and Santa Fe Avenue... until he reached Widefield... _Knowing she had close to thirty miles to cover, she set her mind to scanning every side road as far as she could see for a glimpse of Sully's blue pickup. _He could be anywhere! He could have gone to see a friend...he..._ she determinedly shook her head and concentrated on her search, sending up a prayer that God would point her in the right direction.

OOOOOOOOOOO

About an hour had passed, the children worried, but trying to pass the time with watching television, when the homestead's phone rang. Matthew quickly answered.

"Haho, Matthew," Cloud Dancing's voice greeted from the other end of the line.

"Haho, Cloud Dancin'."

"How is everyone?" the Indian asked.

"Um...I'm not sure," the young man answered. Glancing over at his siblings who had turned in their seats to watch him, he lowered himself onto a kitchen chair.

"What is happening?" Cloud Dancing asked.

"Mom just got back from Boston and Dad was supposed to pick her up at the airport, but he didn't..."

"Where is your mother now?" the Indian responded, instantly concerned.

"She took the Escalade and went to look for him. He didn't leave a note or anything; we don't have a clue where he went. Mom said there weren't any wrecks on I-25, so we don't think he took that route...but you know how far it is to the airport..." Matthew stated, trying hard not to let his brother and sisters know how worried he was.

The Indian nodded, trying to picture the house and get a feel for what had gone on with his brother.

"Matthew...can you tell of anything that your father had been doing before he left to pick up your mother? Any clues at all?" He asked with his usual wisdom.

Matthew looked around the large room and realized that everything had been cleared from around the living room fireplace. He knew that his father had mentioned he needed to clean the chimneys soon, and he mentioned this fact to his Indian uncle. _Maybe he fell off the roof? No...his truck is gone..._

"Is anything else out of place or..." the Indian tried again, wishing he were in Colorado Springs at that moment.

Then Matthew realized that the phone book lay open on the kitchen table, a broken metal handle lying next to it. He leaned over the book, noticing it was open to the section for fireplace supplies. He figured he must have gone to one of them – _but which one?_

Matthew stared at the list of companies, noticing several had smudge marks next to their numbers, as if someone with soot on their hands had touched them. He relayed this to the concerned man on the phone.

"Matthew, call the places that are marked and ask if a man of Sully's description had come in the last several hours to purchase a damper handle," the Indian suggested.

They said goodbyes quickly and Matthew did just that. One after another said no – although several remembered a man calling to inquire about that particular handle.

Then he hit pay dirt. The last one with a smudge print next to it said yes, indeed, he had been there. Matthew quickly wrote down the address and asked the man where they were located. When he explained, the young man realized the business was located on the way to the airport.

Thanking him, he hung up and turned to the others, who by then had gathered around him.

"Matthew?" Colleen asked, brown eyes searching his worriedly. Hannah stood silently next to her, arms crossed on her chest, Brian at Matthew's side, leaning against his big brother.

Matthew grinned at his siblings and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think I know where Dad went..."

OOOOOOOOOO

It was all Michaela could do to keep from allowing herself to get frantic. She had been driving for an hour, pausing at the head of every side street and staring down it to try and spot a blue pickup. Several times she had and had raced to it, only to find it was not her husband's. The sun was already descending. _Where are you sweetheart? _She could still feel his frustration and in her heart she knew he was experiencing pain – _intense_ pain – but why didn't he call her? Her imagination conjured up image after image – had he been in an accident and was pinned under the truck?

Again she whispered out loud, "Sweetheart...let me know where you are...help me find you...God...please help me find him..."

Pulling up to a stoplight at the intersection of Old Pueblo and Santa Fe, she closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, a picture of him floated past her internal vision like the screen of an old-time black and white television. She saw him lying on his back in his pickup, holding his hands over his eyes. Just as he came into focus, she saw his lips move and recognized he was mouthing her name. She gasped as she saw him, her determination to find her husband instantly doubling.

Her cell phone rang as the light changed, and she let the vehicle move forward as she reached to answer the call.

"Mom, have you found him yet?" Matthew voice asked concernedly.

"No...I've looked everywhere, but he could be..." she began, but her son interrupted.

"Mom, I just found out – he went to a fireplace supply called 'Hearthmasters'...it's on Waterwheel Street, off Santa Fe and Mesa Ridge Parkway."

"How do you know..." she began.

"The phone book was open...he was workin' on cleaning the fireplace earlier and must've broke the damper handle – it's layin' here on the table," the boy quickly related.

"Mesa Ridge is only about three miles from where I am. Thank you, sweetheart!" she gasped excitedly, disconnecting from her son. She covered the three miles in mere minutes, and then turned on Mesa Ridge. Heart pounding and hands damp from gripping the steering wheel, she scanned left and right as she maneuvered down the road.

Then as she came around a curve she saw the most beautiful sight in the world – Sully's pickup. It was pulled over into the grass at the side of the road, but she couldn't see him inside and it didn't appear to have been in an accident. Pulling the Escalade up to the front of the truck, Michaela hopped out and approached the driver's door and immediately saw her husband, exactly as she had imagined him only minutes before.

"Sully?" she said gently after opening the door and reaching out to touch one of his legs.

He moved a little and groaned. "M...Michaela?" He whispered, hoping her sweet voice wasn't a figment of his longing and imagination.

"Yes, sweetheart...I'm here...what happened...are you injured?" she asked him softly.

"Migraine," he whispered, fighting against the return of the nausea.

"Oh sweetheart...I'll get my bag," she reacted, closing the door gently and running back to the Escalade.

When she returned to him, he hadn't moved, except to flinch when she opened the rear door.

"Can you sit up?" she asked.

"N...no...makes me sick..." he grimaced. "'Chaela...it hurts so bad...I can't _stand_ it," he moaned through clenched teeth, the heels of his hands pressing fiercely into his eyes.

"I know sweetheart...I'm going to take care of it right now," she assured him softly, quickly laying out the items she would need to give him an injection of William's remedy; silently thanking God she had asked her friend for more just that morning.

When the syringe was ready, she carefully leaned over the seat, coaxing his left hand away from his eyes to prepare his arm to receive the shot. He groaned when the light stabbed his eyes for a moment before he could cover them both with his right hand.

"Hold still Sully," she whispered lovingly, then gently slid the needle into his vein.

He winced and moaned as the additional pain made the nausea escalate, even though, he thought wryly, he couldn't possibly have anything left in his stomach.

When she finished the injection, Michaela took a soft gauze bandage from her bag, moistened it with water from a full bottle lying in the back seat, and leaned over, moving Sully's hand and lovingly placing the cool damp cloth over his eyes. Wishing she had a pillow handy, she spied the extra work shirt Sully kept in the truck and rolled it up for a makeshift cushion, carefully maneuvering it under his head.

Having done what she could, she gently stroked his arm, gazing down at this man she loved so fiercely. Those precious lips she loved to kiss were pressed together in a tight line as he fought to endure the pain until the medicine could take effect. Knowing he was in such agony brought tears to her eyes.

"I gave you a double dose, sweetheart," she whispered. "You'll be asleep soon. Relax...I'm here now...I'll take care of you...sleep." In answer, he managed a tiny smile.

After several minutes, the blessed remedy moving through his system with every beat of his heart, Sully felt the pain begin to lesson and sleep begin to overtake him.

For the first time since his wife had left on the plane for Boston, he felt his body begin to totally relax.

His life was back in balance again – the other half of his soul had returned.


	36. Balance Restored

**CHAPTER 36 – Balance Restored**

Sully slowly became aware of his surroundings as he began to rouse from the deep sleep afforded him by William's miracle formula. Drawing in a full breath, he silently thanked God that the horrible pain seemed to be gone.

Raising one hand slowly to remove the cloth from his eyes, he carefully opened one to make sure he was really okay. _No pain. Good_. Opening the other eye, he realized hours must have passed as he could see purples and oranges of the setting sun beyond the truck's windshield and side window.

Suddenly, the most beautiful sight in the world appeared above him - his gorgeous Michaela. She smiled lovingly down at him and reached out a hand to gently touch his face, but just barely over his attack, everything seemed to be moving a tad bit in slow motion.

Michaela had been dozing in the back seat, though her ears had been tuned to any sound or movement her husband might make. Truly, she was content to just be back in Colorado and _with him_ again, able to sit and listen to his steady breathing of blessed sleep. When she heard him draw in a deep breath, she had smiled in relief, knowing he was awakening. Eager to see and talk with him after being gone for nearly a week, she immediately sat forward and peered over the seat to find him looking up at her, his beautiful eyes blessedly free of pain.

"Hello there," she murmured softly, the backs of her fingers gently brushing his cheek.

"Hey," he answered sleepily, unconsciously trying to moisten dry lips.

She noticed, and much like she had done after he woke up from the rattlesnake bite, she asked softly, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah...very," he rasped, wiping a hand over his face as she disappeared from his view, only to reappear a few seconds later.

"Can you sit up?" she asked softly, being careful in case a sudden movement or loud noise might cause a relapse of the pain.

He drew in another deep breath. "I'll try," he whispered, the memory of the uncontrollable nausea still fresh in his mind. Nevertheless, he grasped the back of the seat with one hand and very slowly levered himself into a sitting position, smiling in relief that everything now seemed to be getting back to normal.

Michaela handed him the bottle of water, and he took a sip to test his stomach. Feeling no adverse reaction, he greedily drank down half of it, stopping to sigh in pleasure and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ahh, that's good."

She smiled in relief, gazing at him as he reoriented himself to the world again.

He turned his gaze to caress her face with his eyes, smiling softly in the pure pleasure of just having her with him again.

"Welcome home...sorry I didn't make it to the airport ta pick you up..." he murmured with a soft smile.

"That's ok. I'm a big girl...I took a cab," she teased softly, blessing him with his favorite half grin.

He nodded with an answering grin. "That's good."

Giving his arm a soft caress as it lay across the back of the seat in front of her while she watched him down the rest of the water, she murmured, "You want to get out...stretch your legs a bit?"

"Sounds good...I feel like I've been sleepin' for a week," he joked with a smirk. She quickly exited the back door and opened the driver's door for him to scoot forward. Standing, he drew in yet another deep, cleansing breath of fresh air as he stretched his arms above his head and flexed his shoulders and back, once again so grateful to be free of the terrible pain.

Turning, he drew his wife into his arms for their first hug in nearly a week.

"_God_ I missed you!" he whispered against her hair as he squeezed her close.

"I missed you, too," she murmured against his shoulder.

"Thanks for takin' care a me," he murmured softly, breathing in her wonderfully familiar scent.

"My pleasure," she returned, luxuriating in the feel of his arms around her. The thought crossed her mind that she could be content to just stand there in his arms for the rest of her life and not complain.

Finally, though, he drew back a little and touched his forehead to hers. "How long I been sleepin'?"

"About three hours," she answered, pulling back and gazing rapturously up into his face in the waning light.

"Dang. What'd _you_ do all that time?"

"Oh, many things. I made quite a few calls to let people know that I had found you, and that you were going to be all right, although I had to walk around that bend to get a signal," she added wryly, motioning with her head. He nodded in full understanding. "I arranged with Robert E. and Jake to come and get the Escalade so that you and I could ride back together once you woke up. I watched over you to make sure you weren't disturbed...and I spent a long time just watching the man I love sleeping peacefully," she added with a loving grin, leaning up to brush his nose with hers.

He chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh it _is_. I adore watching you – no matter _what_ you're doing," she returned with a twinkle.

He shook his head softly, gazing down at her with his heart overflowing with love for this precious woman. _How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve such a love as this?_

He leaned in and softly touched her lips with his, both of them sighing blissfully as each one had achingly missed the other, every hour they had been apart. In truth, their prolonged separation seemed to their emotions as if they had been torn from each other's arms and had caused them sleepless nights, stressed days, and for Sully – even a migraine headache. They weren't just a 'married couple' – each one _needed_ the other for their basic survival.

Within seconds, they melted together, arms wrapping around each other's backs tightly as they truly reconnected after their separation.

When Michaela finally pulled back, she lovingly smiled up into Sully's face.

"I learned _one_ thing..."

"What's that?" he murmured, his eyes caressing her face and hair.

"I'm _never_ going to be apart from you like that again. You'll come _with_ me!" she boldly declared, meaning every word.

He laughed and brought a hand up to caress her smooth face. "Amen to that!"

She turned her face and pressed her lips lovingly to his palm. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth," he agreed instantly, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Sliding across the bench seat to make room for him, she watched as he slid behind the wheel and started the motor. She let him maneuver onto the road before she slid closer and drew his right arm around her, craving his nearness.

"So, tell me what happened." At her look, he clarified, "Why you were able to fly home this morning. Did you videotape your testimony...?"

"No – what happened was actually an answer to prayer. Remember I had told you William and Connie and I had gone to the opera?"

"Mmm hmm," he answered as he negotiated the turn onto the main road one-handed.

"Well, when we returned, it was late and we were all very tired. I had called you and then tried to sleep and William and Connie had also gone to bed. Then later, William got up for something and saw a message blinking on their answering machine. It was his attorney! While we were gone he had called to tell William that the man had unexpectedly dropped the suit, although he didn't say why. William is going to let me know when he finds out later."

"That's fantastic!" Sully reacted with a grin.

"Yes! Then William, bless him - knowing how badly I wanted to get home - sat down at his computer right then and booked the earliest flight he could for me. 7:30 this morning," she added with a grin.

"I'm in his debt," Sully murmured, squeezing her to his side. "I don't even want to _think_ about you not gettin' to me as soon as you did," he added, shaking his head at the thought. "By the way...how did you find me...?"

"Ahh, our intrepid up and coming investigator," she joked with a grin. At his raised eyebrows, she went on, "I went right out to look for you, but was having no luck. Then at home, Matthew scanned the room for clues and saw the broken handle on the table and the open phone book. I suppose he must have called places you could have gone to get a replacement. When he narrowed it down, he called me."

He chuckled happily. "Thank God for a smart son!"

"Yes, indeed."

Laying her head against his shoulder, Michaela sighed in relaxation to be home and with her love once again, very glad the long week was truly over.

OOOOOOOOOO

The happy couple walked in the house thirty minutes later, relieved to see that their three youngest were ready for bed. Lounging in the living room watching television, all four of them erupted with joyful exclamations upon seeing _both_ of their parents. Wolf, on the floor where Brian had been administering his customary scratching, jumped up to add a few welcome home barks in the mix.

As Michaela and Sully lowered themselves onto the couch, she shut her eyes for a moment and sighed, breathing in the familiar atmosphere._ Home...I'll never take it for granted again!_

Hugging and kissing each child, she gazed lovingly at the faces she had missed so while she'd been away. "So, Matthew, tell me about your detective work," she directed at her oldest as the four gathered near, on the couch and perched on the coffee table. He proceeded to tell her about Cloud Dancing's call and then following the 'soot' marks in the phone book. Sully got a good chuckle out of that, as did Michaela.

"Well I must say, I never thought I would be grateful for dirty fingerprints!" she joked and everyone erupted in laughter, each knowing she had a penchant for cleaning fingerprints off the microwave, mirrors, windows, and anywhere else.

"Thank you, son. I was in a bad way out there...I was never so grateful of anything in my life as when your mom found me," Sully admitted quietly, locking eyes with his oldest son for a moment.

"You're welcome," Matthew replied with his customary half grin.

"I'm glad you're home Mama...I missed you," Brian admitted softly, sitting pressed against her side. She squeezed him against her in a fierce hug.

"I missed _you,_ too – all of you! I think it's been one of the longest weeks of my life!" she declared with a tired sigh.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then spent the next twenty minutes filling her in on things that had been happening in her absence. Brian eventually couldn't hold back anymore and blurted, "And Hannah was mean all week – she called me 'stupid'!"

At this, Hannah lowered her head, somewhat in shame. Michaela caught Sully's eye and he gave a slight puzzled shrug, having never found out the reason. Deciding to make a stab at it, Michaela reached over and lovingly touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Hannah...come with me and let's have a little chat...shall we?"

Hannah nodded and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, a little unsure how much trouble she was in as she stood up with her mother. The others watched as the two donned jackets and stepped out onto the porch into the crisp fall air, a look of silent communication passing between the parents before Michaela shut the door firmly.

"Why don't we sit over there?" Michaela asked softly, indicating a round picnic table in the brightly lit side yard near Hannah's old swing set. Hannah nodded again as they proceeded down the stairs.

The girl walked beside her mother deep in thought as they headed toward the table, in truth embarrassed at what she would have to reveal. She wasn't used to talking one on one with her new mother and consequently, she wasn't sure how Michaela would react.

They reached the table and sat down, leaning jacketed arms on its surface.

Michaela had thought quite a bit about what the problem could be, but treading softly, she asked, "Sweetheart...this isn't _like_ you...will you tell me what has been happening with you this week that has caused you to be...upset?"

Michaela folded her hands as she waited, smiling at her beautiful daughter, who _so_ resembled her beloved husband. The young girl glanced at her mother's face and then down at the table.

Taking a deep breath, she blurted, "I...I'm a freak!"

"Hannah! Why on earth would you say that?" Michaela immediately soothed, reaching over to caress the back of Hannah's hair.

The girl immediately burst into tears, totally taking Michaela by surprise. Moving from her bench to Hannah's, Michaela drew the young girl into her arms as Hannah wrapped her arms around her mother and pressed her face to her chest, sobbing pitifully. Michaela, scrambling for what this could possibly be about, rocked her daughter back and forth, gently smoothing her hair back from her face. _ She had said some boy hurt her feelings in school...did he insult her? Make her feel she isn't pretty? Is it a boy she's sweet on? _

After a few minutes, the girl began to calm, finally leaning away from her mother and wiping at her tears with the back of one hand.

Reaching into a pocket of her jacket, Michaela found a tissue and handed it to the distraught young girl and she wiped her eyes and nose.

"Now...honey...tell me. Tell me why you feel this way," Michaela murmured softly, leaning over to try and see her daughter's face.

Embarrassed, Hannah pressed her lips together and averted her face a little more, finally murmuring barely above a whisper, "I...I started my...monthly thing."

That idea had occurred to Michaela, but she had dismissed it as being unlikely, due to Hannah's age, but now she nodded in total understanding as everything fell neatly into place.

"Ahh. I see," she responded.

"But it's too soon, isn't it? I mean...I thought that wouldn't happen until I was like, twelve or something! Why am I _different_ than the other girls?" she whined emotively, wiping her nose again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Michaela soothed, taking one of Hannah's hands and coaxing her to look at her. "It's a little uncommon, yes, but there are many girls who begin their menstrual cycle at your age – even younger," she added. "Yes, the average age is around twelve, but...when I was your age?" she paused and Hannah nodded for her to go on, "I had several friends who started theirs and the rest of us wondered what was wrong with _us_ that we didn't."

"_Really?" _the girl asked softly, her mother's words already beginning to make her feel better.

"Mmm hmm," Michaela nodded.

"But...I thought...I thought there was something _wrong_ with me..."

"No honey...whatever age it happens is the right age for _you. _You've become a woman," she added with an encouraging smile.

Hannah laughed a trifle self-deprecatingly. "But I don't feel like a _woman_...I still feel like _me_...just a girl."

"Oh honey, you still _are_ YOU," Michaela assured her lovingly, slipping an arm around the girl's shoulders and leaning over to press a kiss to her brow. "You'll still do all of the things you've always done and you'll soon learn to take these in stride and just get through them. And with advances in feminine hygiene products, it has become even easier to..._weather_ the regular inconveniences," she said, encouraging her sweet daughter.

"No one has to know, by the way. Just keep it quiet if you want to until the other girls catch up with you," she added softly.

Hannah sniffed as a hurtful memory surfaced. "The first day...a boy in school...behind me in line in the lunchroom...he told me I smelled bad," she related softly, reaching up with the tissue to wipe away a fresh tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart...he just didn't know. But time will pass and that boy will learn not to say things like that to girls, you'll see."

Hannah nodded thoughtfully, and then grinned mischievously. "I told him to shut up."

Michaela chuckled softly. "_Did_ he?"

"Yeah."

The mother nodded thoughtfully and pulled her daughter toward her again for a small hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you this week...when you needed someone to talk to," she began softly.

Hannah pulled back a little and looked into her eyes with the first real smile of the evening...or the week for that matter. "That's okay, Mama...you're here _now," _and hugged her mother close in a loving embrace.

They spent the next few minutes discussing details and particulars about what to use, cleanliness, and remedies Hannah could take when she was suffering from the pain and misery the first few days. They also discussed the fact that Hannah had discovered she was developing in another area and they made a date to go together on a trip to the mall, just the two of them, for Hannah's first 'bra' purchase.

Then, the world right side up again, the two 'women' got up from their talk and walked back to the house with their arms around each other – Michaela silently thanking God for helping her to comfort her daughter – and Hannah thanking Him for giving her the mama she had always wanted and needed.

OOOOOOOOOO

When the two came in the door, they were a bit relieved to see that everyone else had gone up to bed. Michaela locked the door and turned off the porch light as Hannah leaned in to give her mother one more hug.

"Thanks Mama...I love you," the girl said softly.

"I love you, too, Hannah...and you're very welcome."

As Hannah headed up the stairs, she paused long enough to give her beloved Daddy a hug, which he gladly reciprocated.

"Love you, Daddy," the girl murmured before making her way up the stairs.

"Love you too, sweet girl," he called after her, watching her progress until she turned the corner and ascended the rest of the way up the landing.

Turning his head, he opened his arms for his wife to float into them after she flipped off the last light and plunged the living room into shadows afforded by the moon shining through a window.

Hugging her to his chest, Sully murmured, "So...I take it everything's ok?"

"Mmm hmm. Come on...let's go upstairs," Michaela hedged, hoping he would take the hint that she wanted a private conversation. He did, and smilingly followed her up the steps.

Once in their room, Sully shut the door and tiredly pulled his shirt off over his head, glancing at Michaela as she began undressing, immensely glad she was home with him.

"So, _tell_ me...the suspense is killin' me."

Michaela smiled at the clueless 'male' staring at her as he unlaced his boots. Reaching over to caress his face with her fingertips, she whispered, "Your daughter has become a woman."

His eyes searched hers for several moments, then his widened and his mouth dropped open as realization dawned. Truly, that thought had not even occurred to him - he had fully expected to be told about a boy at school that had broken his daughter's heart.

"You mean...she...she's..."

Michaela nodded. "Mmm hmm. Evidently it happened that first morning. She thought she was too young...that she was a 'freak'," she added as she watched him process the information. Then another realization dawned on him as he pried his boots off.

"I just remembered, Abby told me once that she started when she was ten, too. Well...nearly eleven, like Hannah."

Michaela nodded, tossing her remaining outer clothing on the rocker and quickly shimmying into a gown.

"I'm not surprised. It usually happens that girls follow their mothers..." she paused as Sully's eyes grew big with fear, hurrying to finish, "in _that_ respect. Purely _physical_... not mental or emotional, Sully," she added reassuringly and he nodded, drawing in a big breath. Then his expressive eyes took on a touch of melancholy as he tossed his jeans across the back of the rocker.

"My baby girl..." he whispered, the words causing both parents' eyes to burn with unshed tears. Michaela nodded.

"I know..." Michaela whispered; blinking back tears at the look on his face. She adored how good he was with the children and could just imagine the feelings bombarding him at this moment. He and Hannah had such a close relationship, but he'd had no clue what was wrong and he hadn't had the time to prepare. In truth, however, he may have figured it out if he had not been so distracted by his wife's absence.

"But you have to face this, Sully. Don't let her know you're sad about it..." she cautioned gently.

He nodded. "Yeah I know. I won't."

They both climbed into bed and snuggled down together. Sully drew his wife into his arms and just held her; so very, very glad their connection wasn't just over wireless airwaves this night.

Totally comfortable in their room, their bed, and each other's arms, they simultaneously emitted a sigh of contentment, followed by an amused chuckle.

"I don't know about you...but I'm looking forward to the first night of good sleep I've had in what seems like months," Michaela joked and he nodded.

"Me too. You feel so good in my arms," he added, stifling a yawn, which immediately triggered one in Michaela. The chuckled together again.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you," she whispered, her eyes already closing.

"'Night Mé'oo'o. I'm so _glad_ you're home."

"Me, too."

Within scant moments, the lovers were sound asleep, snuggled warm and safe in their bed, _Sully's _headboard seeming to watch over them like a feathered guardian angel.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning after the kids were safely on the bus for school, Hannah giving Michaela an extra hug, a look of unspoken understanding passing between them, the couple sat together at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Man, what a week it was...and what a _day _yesterday," Sully added, shaking his head softly. "I hope I never, _ever_ get another migraine _that_ bad – and especially if I can't lay my hands on my capsules."

"Did it hit you all of a sudden?"

"Well...I guess lookin' back, it was tryin' to come on me all day, but I pushed through and ignored it – which was stupid. Then when I left the house to get the part and pick you up, it never dawned on me to take the capsules. By then I was already not thinkin' straight, I guess."

"Sweetheart, from now on, I want you to always carry two capsules with you at all times – just like people allergic to bee stings carry epinephrine," Michaela insisted, reaching over to grasp his hand.

Sully nodded, in total agreement. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He took another sip of his coffee and thoughtfully met eyes with his wife as she ran a finger around the rim of her cup. "Michaela...why do I get those things?"

She put her cup on the table and again reached over to lovingly squeeze his hand. "Migraines can be caused by many things – certain foods like chocolate...anything with MSG or artificial sweeteners... or skipping meals... stress... dehydration... even changes in the weather – and they can be hereditary," she added thoughtfully. "You told me once that your father had them...?"

"Yeah, but not very often."

"Well, probably like you, it took a combination of triggers to bring on an episode. When he had one, though, were they as intense as yours? Did they make him nauseous?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded, trying to remember details. "I remember my mom tried everything to help him, but nothin' did. He'd just take to his bed, in the dark, and wait it out. We were all glad they didn't happen too often," he added with a half smile.

She nodded with a soft smile, thinking back on what Hannah had said the year before, how she had to be so quiet in the house for several days when her father had one of his headaches.

A thought occurred to her and she picked up her cup for another small sip, but grimaced and put it down.

Noticing the expression on her face, Sully asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The coffee just doesn't taste good to me this morning...I must not have put enough sweetener in it," she replied with a smile. "You realize that _Sully_ had migraines, too?" she added, resuming her earlier train of thought.

"He did?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Matter of fact, I read some in the journal about it a few weeks ago...he had one that led to him _proposing_," Michaela teased.

Sully chuckled. "Hey, why don't we read that now...I've really missed readin' the journal with ya."

"All right. I'd like that," she answered and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips as he hopped up from the table and sprinted up the stairs to retrieve the precious book from its place of safety inside his top bureau drawer. Coming back down, he held out a hand for her to join him on the couch and they settled down together comfortably.

Michaela opened the volume, skimming through the pages looking for the correct date range.

"Um, let's see, that would be 1869...around April or May..." she murmured, thinking out loud.

Tracing through the elegant script, she murmured, "Here she's mentioning 'Andrew Strauss'...which, of course, was really..."

"Yeah, don't say it," Sully joked, hating to hear his nemesis' name.

"All right..." Michaela chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh yes, I wanted you to see this, she had a conversation with Cloud Dancing several days before Sully's headache developed and he told her a hawk was going to carry her away from Sully."

"Really? Dang, that's spooky. A 'hawk', huh? Andrew Strauss? I can think of more appropriate names for him than that," he added wryly.

"I'll bet you can," she chuckled, glancing over at him and grinning as he winked back at her.

Scanning on through several pages, mostly about the infamous Mr. Strauss/David and his research, she finally came upon it. "Here..." she murmured, clearing her throat and sitting back comfortably against Sully's side to begin reading.

_**April 14, 1869**_

_**I'm so happy, I can't believe it has happened – what I've hoped for, wished for and dreamed about for so long! Sully finally asked me to marry him!**_

She paused and glanced again at her husband, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "It sure took him long enough!"

"Sure did. And you thought _I_ drug my feet!" he laughed.

She chuckled with him. "I don't know if _I_ would have waited that long for _you," _she teased with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" he quipped, leaning to press a kiss to her nose. "Keep readin' 'fore I swat ya," he whispered with a playful twinkle. She giggled at their teasing banter, turning her attention back to the open book on their laps.

_**Two days ago, Andrew Strauss alerted me to the fact that Sully was suffering from a headache he thought might be a megrim. I'm ashamed to say I hadn't noticed he was feeling badly (how could I have missed that?), but I went out to find him and there he was, at one of his lean-tos, lying on the ground in terrible pain! My heart immediately broke for him, especially when he told me he'd had the pain for several days and he hadn't wanted to bother me! Oh my sweet Sully. I've never seen him in such pain; he was nearly incapacitated! I stayed with him all day and night, trying everything I could think of - strychnia and vegetable bitters, willow bark tea, cool rags on his head – to no avail. My poor Sully, he was in such pain he couldn't even sleep, just tossed and turned, moaning and holding his head. I even offered him morphine or laudanum, but he turned them down, although if it had gone on much longer, I would have insisted. At one point, he said the pain felt like a spike boring into his head.**_

"Couldn't describe it better myself," Sully murmured with a grimace, able, as usual, to totally identify with his namesake.

"Oh sweetheart," Michaela whispered, turning to gaze into her husband's blue eyes, hers filling with tears. "I hate that you suffered for over two hours before I found you," she lamented, softly caressing his face. "...That breaks my heart. I _knew_ you were in pain...and it _tore_ at me that I couldn't find you...that I couldn't _see_ where you were..."

"Hey, it's all right," he quickly assured her, bringing up a hand to gently grasp hers and kiss its palm. "It was my fault...I shoulda took my last two capsules...but I was in a hurry – my mind was totally on _you_ coming home," he added softly.

Michaela smiled softly at the look of sheer love in her husband's eyes and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips. Resettling against the curve of his neck, she blinked hard to refocus on the page and continued reading.

_**We decided that if Cloud Dancing were there, he would say that something was out of balance and recommend a sweat lodge ceremony – so the next morning we rigged a makeshift lodge and I prepared the heated rocks. Then when all was ready, Sully remained inside alone, chanting to the Indian 'spirits', while I stayed outside preparing more willow bark tea. After awhile, Sully became quiet and as I busied myself around the fire, suddenly I heard him frantically yell my name. I hurried inside, my heart in my throat; frightened that he had taken a turn for the worse. He seemed shocked that I had not left him. I assured him I had been right there the whole time.**_

"I know why – later on, Sully tells her about that. He had a vision of them together, rolling in the grass and kissing, and she was wearing a white skirt and blouse! Remember Sully? Cloud Dancing had a similar dream that he saw the two of us reenact!" she reminded him exuberantly.

"Yeah, he said that's when he knew for sure that you were the woman God sent to me," he agreed, "but _I_ knew that first moment we met," he added, hugging her to his side as she nodded, whispering, "Me too." Leaning in, they shared a soft kiss, their eyes meeting and reaffirming their words. With a sigh of contentment, she continued...

_**Then he said to me the words I had SO longed to hear. It was so wonderful...it still seems like a dream. He told me he wanted to be with me...that he NEEDED to be with me...that he would love me all of his days...then he took my hands in his and reverently asked, "Will you marry me?" The anxious expression in his eyes took my breath away and all I could do was whisper, "...Yes." And then we kissed...more passionately than I've ever experienced in my life! Sully is such a powerfully sensual man...just thinking about his lips and his hands touching me makes me feel weak in the knees...my mother would think it scandalous...**_

"Man, what a place to propose," Sully laughed.

"I think it's romantic...and sexy," Michaela retorted, glancing at him with an eyebrow cocked at a sassy angle.

"_Sexy_, huh?" he murmured with a decided twinkle, turning to press his lips to hers in a long, smooth kiss.

Pulling back, he whispered, "Cause Sully was all sweaty...and wearin' nothin' but his buckskins...?"

"Something like that..." she whispered back, grinning teasingly.

Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Sully took the journal from her hands and leaned over her to lay it on the coffee table, then leaned back and firmly captured her lips in a fiery kiss, one which left them both breathless and lit the fuses of their passion.

"Wanna get sweaty with me, babe?" he murmured teasingly against her cheek as he rubbed against her suggestively.

"I think I could be _persuaded_," she returned, nibbling his ear softly, her hands caressing the back of his neck and then turning his head to capture his lips for another fiery kiss, all thoughts of reading more of the journal gone with the wind. He tore his lips away breathlessly, squeezing her body against his so he could feel her womanly curves pressing up against his chest.

"God I missed you, woman!" he growled playfully as he pressed his lips to her cheek and neck, rifling his fingers through her hair as she did the same to him. "I been goin' outta my mind with need!" he rasped, nuzzling her neck as he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. "I got used to regular 'meals' and then you go to Boston and cut me off for days..." he groused teasingly.

"You weren't the only one 'cut off'," she teased back, nuzzling his neck as she determinedly tugged the ends of his shirt out of his jeans.

He captured her lips again for a long, slow, deep kiss, leaving them both sighing with anticipation as he veered to that special spot behind her ear, working to slip her shirt off her arms.

"Oh Sully," she sighed, as she fumbled one-handed with the buttons on his shirt, the other wriggling out of her shirtsleeve, his breath in her ear warm and moist and already causing those familiar delicious tingles to fissure within and work their magic.

They made quick work of disposing of the rest of their clothing and then placing his hands gently on her shoulders, Sully guided her backward onto the couch, and lowered his body down onto hers as she opened herself to receive him.

"Mmmm," he moaned as his hands roamed, re-familiarizing himself with her soft curves, his mouth finding and covering hers for another deep thorough kiss.

His lips strayed to her cheek and he complimented, "You sure feel good naked."

"So do _you_," she returned breathlessly, her hands roaming over his muscular back, moving down to his waist and hips.

Pulling back enough to see her face, Sully gazed into her eyes...those multi-colored pools of love that were gazing up at him, burning with unfulfilled desire, her hair splayed on the couch beneath her.

"You're so beautiful, Michaela," he breathed reverently, pressing kisses to the edges of her lips. "I'm so in love with you..."

"And _I_ with _you_," she whispered, closing her eyes as he closed the space between them and kissed her reverently. As he pulled back again, she pleaded breathlessly, "Oh Sully...I...I need you...make love to me," her hands grasping him, urging him on until he couldn't wait any longer and he gave her what they both needed.

While the world went on outside the beautiful etched glass door of their homestead, the two lovers more than made up for the lonely nights of their forced separation.

All things were now restored to normal in the Sully universe.


	37. Counting Their Blessings

**CHAPTER 37 – COUNTING THEIR BLESSINGS**

"Is Jared Miller coming over today?" Hannah asked as she helped her mother set the table the next morning.

"Yes, he is," Michaela answered a trifle distractedly as she stirred the oatmeal at the stove.

"Great. Just great," the young girl grumbled under her breath.

Michaela chuckled and reached over to caress the back of her daughter's hair. Hannah looked up at her beautiful mother, loving the way the morning sun streaming in from the side window made her copper brown hair seem to glow with vitality. And her eyes – the green eye especially – seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight. Hannah had always thought Dr. Mike, now 'Mom' was beautiful, but today she seemed even more so..._maybe cause she's been gone all week and I missed her so much..._

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I have a feeling young Mr. Miller learned his lesson. He knows he was very fortunate – he could have been killed when that machine fell back on him."

Then gazing down into the familiar blue orbs, so like her father's, Michaela added, "How are _you_ this morning, hmm?"

The girl knew instantly what her mother meant and smiled shyly. "Fine," she said softly, spontaneously wrapping her arms around Michaela for a mother/daughter hug. "I love you, Mama," she murmured.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Michaela whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she held her daughter tight. Just then, the other members of the Sully household came filtering down the stairs for breakfast, effectively ending Hannah and Michaela's one on one time.

Thirty minutes later, their breakfast finished and the kids upstairs going about weekend chores, the couple sat together idly talking about the day, chores to be done, and which movie the six of them would watch together for family movie night.

"By the way...you never did tell me why that guy dropped the suit against William," Sully prompted, taking a sip of his coffee.

Michaela smiled and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "You ready for this? He told his attorney that he had accrued quite a few gambling debts and thought the fraudulent suit would be a quick and easy way to make money to pay them..."

"Yeah?" Sully prompted, watching his wife's eyes sparkle with enjoyment.

"But the bomb threat at the court caused him to think...and he went home and turned on the television – and it landed on a channel airing a Billy Graham crusade..." she grinned as she paused.

"And the preachin' got to him?" Sully asked with knowing a grin.

Michaela nodded. "He told his attorney it was as if Mr. Graham were preaching _right to him_ and he felt so guilty, he reached for the phone and called to cancel the suit. And the crusade had been recorded thirty years ago!" she added with a twinkle.

"Just goes to show...you never know what God can and will use to speak to a person," Sully laughed, shaking his head in amazement.

Just then someone knocked on the front door.

Sully rose from the table and peered through the glass. "It's Jared and Ellen," he confirmed as he opened the door and stepped back to allow them room to enter.

"Come on in," he offered, watching as they both hesitantly moved inside, Jared using his crutches to navigate. Sully shut the door as the woman and teen let their eyes roam the large beautiful room... the warm walls... the stone fireplaces... the comfortable furniture...the clean, peaceful, homey atmosphere exuding everywhere.

Wolf trotted over to sniff and wag 'hello' to the visitors his master had just invited in, hoping for a new friend with which to play. Ellen shied away a bit from the large animal, but Jared reached down and smiled at him, obligingly scratching the malamute behind his ears.

"Won't you have a seat?" Michaela offered, pulling out a kitchen chair for Jared as Sully pulled one out for the mother. They quickly acquiesced.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sully offered Ellen and she shyly accepted. When he handed her the cup, she looked up at him and then looked around at the beautiful homestead.

"It's been a long time since I was in here...I think I was only about nine or ten...it looks different..." she offered, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, I did some remodeling a couple years ago," Sully explained, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "You probably remember there used to be a partition between the kitchen and living area, plus drywall and carpet. I took all that out and brought it back to its original design."

"And it was a mess in here for weeks!" Hannah interjected, having descended the stairs to retrieve a dust rag from the laundry area. She giggled as her father teasingly glared and made a funny face at her.

"It's beautiful, Sully. It's so..._peaceful_ here..." Ellen complimented, but then as if realizing she was comparing their home to hers in more ways than one, she quickly looked down and blushed.

"Thanks," he responded as he looked around at his home. Glancing back at her, he noticed her heightened color and glanced over at his wife. Michaela gave him a small smile, and then deciding to allow Ellen time to regroup, she turned to Jared.

"Jared, how is your recovery coming along?"

"Fine, ma'am," the boy immediately responded. "My ribs don't hurt anymore...and my leg is much better. I can put some weight on it and it don't start aching till the end of the day now."

Michaela nodded in pleased satisfaction. "That's good."

"We did just what you said, Dr. S...I mean... Michaela," Ellen interjected with a smile toward her friendly and gentle doctor/neighbor.

"Well, you did just fine. I couldn't be more pleased with his rate of recovery," Michaela complimented the quiet woman, in truth wondering how the poor thing managed to do _anything_, living under such constant strain with a man like Harvey Miller.

Just then, Colleen came down the stairs dragging the family's mesh clothes hampers, followed by Brian bringing up the rear with sheets from everyone's beds, which he had dumped onto one top sheet and used it as a makeshift sled to transport the load. Half way down, however, he lost his grip and everything ended up in a pile at the bottom.

"Brian!" Colleen groused, glancing back over her shoulder.

The little boy giggled and jumped in the middle of the pile as if it were leaves. Sully and Michaela both chuckled and shook their heads at his antics as Sully called, "Here, I'll help ya with that, son," and headed over to help the boy get the bedding into the laundry area. He tickled Brian and picked him up, too, slinging the child over his shoulder amid delighted squeals.

Watching from across the room were two very surprised 'guests'. Jared sat in awe of the exchange, picturing the explosive outburst that would have occurred in his own home if a similar thing had been done. Ellen, too, sat thinking about the difference between her own husband and Sully. _This is how a man __**should**__ treat his children...why have I put up with Harv's unjustified anger all this time...and his unjustified hatred of this kind man and his family?_

Michaela stood silently observing the two, astutely knowing what each one was thinking and feeling. The thought occurred to her that this time of interaction between their family and the Miller's might possibly prove to be constructive, and even healing, and she shut her eyes and said a quick prayer that God would bring it about.

"So, what do you want me to do today, Mrs. Sully? I mean...Dr. Quinn-Sully," the boy added quickly.

Michaela smiled and reached out to pat his arm. "Dr. Quinn-Sully is quite a mouthful. Why don't you call me _Dr. Mike_?"

The boy smiled and nodded, glancing at his mother.

"I think Sully has some things lined up for you to do with he and Matthew," Michaela answered his question; Sully overhearing as he came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right. Some things I been meanin' to do, just haven't had the time. Sortin' through some stuff. Perfect for you to do sittin' down," he added with a friendly smile toward the young man. Jared nodded, a trifle uncertainly, in truth a little awed that Mr. Sully wasn't raging angry about him 'borrowing' their ATV.

At that moment, Matthew came down the stairs and joined the others in the kitchen.

"Did you finish cleaning your room?" Michaela asked, pouring her now cold coffee out in the sink.

"Yeah..._my_ half. Brian's still working on _his_," he added with a chuckle, which was echoed by the parents, each of them picturing Brian's messy half of the room.

"What time should I come back for Jared?" Ellen asked as she rose from her chair and reached for her purse, feeling awkward that she had interrupted the family's Saturday routine.

"How's four hours sound?" Sully offered.

"Fine, but...that doesn't seem like enough time to get much done..." the woman hesitantly pointed out.

"Aw well, we can stretch it out longer later, after his leg heals."

She smiled shyly at him and then at Michaela, reaching to put an arm around her son. "Thank you...both of you...for this. I know after what he did...you had every right to sue..."

Sully shook his head to interrupt her. "Nah, don't worry about it Ellen. I've always believed neighbors shouldn't go around suin' each other." Then he added with a wink, "Besides, this way, everybody benefits. And you never know – Jared may even want to take up ranchin' one day because of the time he spends here with us."

"Yeah, Jared. After your leg heals, I'll let ya ride Shadow if you want," Matthew offered with his half grin. "There's nothing like ridin' on the back of a horse in a full out gallop, huh, Dad?" he added, exchanging knowing grins with his father.

The young man looked from one to another of the adults in the room, and then at Matthew, puzzlement clearly written on his face. "I...I don't understand why you all are being so nice to me...especially _you_," he added meeting eyes with his contemporary. "I've been nothin' but bad to ya...and yet..."

Matthew exchanged another glance with his father, who nodded as if to say the explanation was up to him. The young man cleared his throat and met Jared's eyes.

"Well...I _was_ angry, at first, but I figure you got hurt pretty bad for..._borrowin'_ the Kawi...and...I guess I figured, since you're gonna be around here a lot for awhile...it'd be more fun to be friends than enemies...

Jared chuckled softly and glanced at his mother self-consciously, then back at the other teen.

"You're alright, Sul..._Matthew_. You're alright."

After a short, uncomfortable silence, Ellen gathered her purse and jacket and leaned over to brush a quick kiss to her son's cheek.

"Well, I'll see you later, son. You be good help, now."

Sully hastened to open the door for her and bid her goodbye as she made her exit. Then turned back to the others.

"Ok, why don't we go on out to the barn and I'll show ya around," he instructed the boy, his eyes signaling to Matthew that he should come, too. Crossing to Michaela, he leaned in and gave her a soft, loving kiss, their eyes drifting shut in pleasure at the contact. Then he pulled back and smiled softly into her eyes. "See ya later," he murmured softly, adding in a whisper, "I love ya."

"I love you, too," she whispered back with a soft smile. Then a little louder, she instructed in a teasing tone, "Don't work him too hard this first day."

Sully chuckled softly and leaned in for one more, quick smack to her lips. "I won't."

When Sully turned to go to the door, he caught a fleeting glimpse of something in Jared's eyes as the boy had stood watching their exchange. However, the moment only lasted briefly, and the men soon filed out the door, Wolf trotting happily in their midst, but out of the way of Jared's crutches.

Michaela watched them go with a smile, as the door shut gently behind her son. Feeling her smile evaporate as she drew in a sharp breath, she turned toward the sink to begin her chores.

OOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, Jared looked up from the boxes of discarded tackle he was sorting and watched for a moment as Matthew and Sully brushed down two of the horses.

Pausing thoughtfully, he watched as father and son talked amiably, joking with each other and conversing easily together. As he watched, he realized he couldn't remember one time in his life when he had done anything side by side with his father, much less _enjoyed_ being with him.

He thought then about his home life... his father came home every night from a job he hated, grouched at his wife and kids for whatever crossed his mind, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and plopped down in his recliner to watch television. Harvey Miller never talked with his wife or children; he never played games with them or acted like he even wanted them around. Jared thought about the fact that when he and his sisters heard their father's car pull up to their trailer, they stopped whatever they were doing and retreated to their rooms to stay out of his way.

And the way Sully and his wife were with each other...he couldn't remember ever seeing his own mother and father smiling and kissing, whispering _I love you's_ to each other – or looking like they were very much in love. He fleetingly wondered if they had ever been.

Remembering the inside of the Sully's beautiful homestead, he gazed around now at the inside of their barn, and it seemed like they lived in a different universe from him – everything was neatly in its place, ropes and various strips of leather hung on the walls, saddles and blankets neatly placed alongside buckets and bags of things which he had no clue about, neat stacks of hay, and tools hanging on pegs in neat rows.

Across the tops of the doors, he noticed dozens of old license plates tacked there, and he wondered for a moment about them.

Sully glanced over at the boy and noticed the objects of his interest. "Old license places...from as far back as 1913," he supplied with a grin. "Somebody started the tradition and everybody along the family line just kept it up."

"They worth money?" the boy asked, gazing at the various colors and sizes of the plates.

"Maybe a little," Sully conceded, glancing at his son with a grin. "But they're worth more ta me in sentimental value. Somethin' that belonged to my ancestors..."

Jared shook his head. "I don't know nothin' about _my_ ancestors...never thought about it," he added thoughtfully, going back to sorting with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sully and Matthew glanced at each other again over the backs of the horses.

"Well, sometimes knowin' how they thought or what they believed about things kind of keeps things in perspective. And it's kind of fun knowin' how they lived, too," he added, thinking of all the things he knew about the first _Sully_.

"I guess. I'm done with this box...what next?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Michaela smiled at her friend's image on the computer screen, thinking it had been too long since their last conversation. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed conversing with her friend.

"Haho Michaela. It has been a long time since we had time to talk," Snowbird greeted her friend.

"Yes it has! Where does the time go these days?" Michaela replied with a soft smile.

"I know what you mean. The older I get, the faster it seems to fly. How is Sully?"

"Oh, he's fine now," Michaela replied, knowing her friend was referring to his migraine episode. "We're both thanking God for William's remedy and Matthew's detective work," she added sincerely.

"It was a bad one?" Snowbird asked, her husband having filled her in on details of his brother being in terrible pain and 'lost' for several hours.

"Oh Snowbird, it was _terrible_. It must have been a combination of lack of sleep and stress, and it hit him so suddenly – while he was driving! Thank God he wasn't on the highway."

"Yes, indeed. And I'll bet he is thanking God his wife is a doctor," Snowbird quipped with a grin.

Then looking closer at her friend's expression, she asked, "Michaela...are _you_ okay?"

Michaela smiled at her Indian friend's innate perception. "Oh, I'm fine, just tired I guess...I didn't sleep very well this week either," she added shyly.

Snowbird nodded thoughtfully, watching Michaela shift uncomfortably on her chair. "Is that _all_?"

"I guess I'm feeling a little down..." Michaela hedged.

"Ahh," the other woman replied softly. "You got your monthly...?"

"No, but I think I may have a urinary tract infection...I woke up with symptoms of one this morning."

Snowbird nodded again and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I have had those...they are certainly no fun...you should see your doctor..."

"Yes, I will," Michaela agreed. "I was thinking of making an appointment with Dr. Bernard anyway...to discuss...options..." she added meeting her friend's eyes for a moment before glancing toward the closed bedroom door.

"Already Michaela? I did not think you two had given up..."

"Oh, we haven't...but...I was talking to a friend the other day who...has the same problem as I and she had to resort to insemination..."

"Really...is that expensive?" the Indian woman wondered, thinking that might possibly help her own situation.

"I really don't know...I'm hoping not."

"Will you let me know...?" Snowbird asked softly and Michaela met her eyes again, feeling a trifle guilty that she felt so impatient to conceive, knowing how long her precious friends had been waiting.

"I will, Snowbird," she answered softly.

The ladies smiled at each other in total understanding, then the conversation went on to other current happenings in each of their lives.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"This sure is good, Dr. Mike," Jared complimented, taking another large bite of his plate of nachos.

"Thank you, Jared," Michaela replied with a smile, meeting Sully's eyes with a grin as he gave her a proud wink.

"It tastes different than I've had before..." the boy observed, pausing to take a drink of his iced tea.

"Oh, that's because I use a recipe given to me by Snowbird, our Cheyenne friend," she answered, taking a tiny bite of her own lunch.

"Hmm, that's funny. My dad always says Indians are good for nothin'," the boy responded matter-of-factly, taking another bite.

As this had been the third statement the young man had made during lunch that grated on Hannah's nerves, it was the absolute last straw. She slammed her hand down on the table next to her plate, _beyond aggravated_, and everyone at the table jumped in surprise.

"Jared Miller! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" she burst out. "Cloud Dancing and Snowbird are awesome. Cloud Dancing is my dad's best friend and like a brother to him – he's even saved his life lots of times. They're both nice and smart and got lots of talents and you got _no right_ sayin' somethin' like that..."

"Hannah," Sully gently reprimanded.

The girl closed her mouth with a pout and met her father's eyes. He inclined his head toward her with his 'father' expression and she knew exactly what he wanted. She lowered her eyes to her plate and huffed out a big sigh, and then looked over at the boy she had just chewed out. "I'm sorry for yellin'," she murmured.

The rest of the occupants of the table sat still for several moments, Jared blinking in semi-shock at the young girl's outburst. "I didn't mean nothin'..." he offered lamely.

Michaela reached over and laid a comforting hand on the boy's arm. "We know you didn't, Jared. It's just that you don't know any Indians personally. But around here...well, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird are very dear to our hearts...they're part of our family..."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, chancing a glance at Sully, half expecting him to explode any minute in rage that he had insulted his best friend. But Sully was smiling in agreement to what his wife had just said. Jared marveled again at the difference between this family and his own.

In truth, the boy didn't have many friends and had never really been invited over to other people's houses for dinner or socializing, so to be in a home full of love, peace, and happiness seemed almost strange to him. _Strange_..._but not undesirable_.

"It's alright, son. Go ahead and finish your lunch," Sully instructed the boy gently, meeting his eyes with a friendly smile, then holding his wife's eyes in silent communication.

Slowly, the conversation returned to other topics and the rest of their lunch passed in enjoyable harmony. Then right on time as they were finishing up, a knock announced the arrival of the boy's mother. Amid compliments of how much help the boy had been that day, the two left with the arrangement that Jared would come back again the next Saturday for a full day of work.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That night as Sully undressed for bed, Michaela sat at her vanity, in her gown, deep in thought about events of the day - her conversation with Snowbird and various conversations throughout the day, not the least of which being with the children about the infamous Jared Miller.

"I feel sorry for him," she murmured, speaking her thoughts out loud as she ran her brush idly through her hair.

"Who?" Sully asked in response, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his jeans.

"Jared."

Sully nodded. He had figured as much. "Yeah...me too."

"That boy comes from such an unhappy home...it's a wonder he has any social skills at all," she observed softly.

"Yeah...with a jerk like Harv Miller for a dad," Sully agreed, drawing his shirt off over his head and tossing it into the hamper.

"I think Jared actually takes more after his mother; that deep down, he's actually a nice boy...he just hasn't had anyone to emulate except his father..."

"Right. I don't know what _we_ can do about it, though."

"Perhaps just being around _us_ will do him a world of good – seeing us interacting as a family and as a couple. I think it has already made an impression on him, just from what I've observed."

"Yeah?" Sully asked softly as he came up behind her, gently taking the brush from her hand and assuming one of his favorite chores.

"Yes..." she answered softly, her eyes closing in pleasure the moment her husband's hands began their ministrations. She leaned her head back with a sigh as his hand followed the strokes of the brush. He grinned down at her when he saw her reaction, this wonderful woman he had married who always saw the best in people - his sweet, gentle, peacemaking wife. Oh how he loved her!

After several minutes, he finished his chore and put down the brush, taking her hands and drawing her to her feet. Cupping her face gently in his large hands, he leaned in for a soft kiss, immediately pressing in to deepen it. She kissed him back for a few moments, but then pulled back and looked up hesitantly into his eyes.

Confused, his brow furrowed as he murmured, "Chaela? Is somethin' wrong? You ain't actin' like yourself..."

"I'm sorry, Sully. I just...I don't feel well..." she murmured regretfully, toying with the curls on his chest.

"Are you sick?" he asked in concern, touching a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "You don't feel hot..."

"No...I just..." she hesitated, in truth a little embarrassed to tell her husband the details. "I think I may have developed a Urinary Tract infection...at least I have the symptoms of one..."

"Gosh...how...I mean..." he stammered, his mind racing with the wonder if he could have somehow caused it. Michaela smiled at him reassuringly.

"These things happen occasionally. Don't worry..."

"Here...come lay down," Sully began, drawing her toward the bed. "Is there anything I can get ya? Some medicine from the clinic or somethin'?" he asked as he settled her against her pillow.

"No...I don't have on hand the type of antibiotic I would need...but I wanted to talk to you about something," she replied, reaching for his hand as he sat next to her on the bed. "I've been thinking about this a lot and...I want to make an appointment to see Dr. Bernard."

Sully nodded. "Of course. You should get this taken care of right away..."

"Well yes...but I'm talking about..." she hesitated for a moment, meeting his eyes. "I thought we might talk to him about...recommending a doctor to perform...insemination..."

Sully's eyes widened for the briefest moment as realization dawned. _She's given up that it'll happen for us without help. She's thinkin' that the only way we'll get a baby is by artificial means._ He swallowed, his eyes going back and forth between hers as he thought of the right response, not wanting to upset her or put his foot in his mouth.

"Ok, sweetheart...if that's what you want. Sure. You want me to come?" he asked with a soft smile.

She smiled in return. "Of course! You _promised_, remember? You said you'd never let me go to see him without you again."

He chuckled and nodded. "That's right...and I _meant_ it."

"Good...I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded softly, lovingly reaching up and caressing his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"So...I guess tonight's out...?" he teased softly, eyebrows raised in question as he turned his head slightly and kissed her fingers.

She nodded self-consciously. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Hey, I was just teasin'," he chuckled. Getting up, he quickly finished preparations for sleep, then switched off the vanity lamp and climbed into his side of the bed. "C'mere," he said softly, drawing her into his arms, her back to his chest. He drew her up close, gently placing his hand low on her abdomen. "Are ya hurtin'?" he murmured near her ear.

"Just a little," she admitted softly.

"Does this help?" he asked as he gently massaged the area.

"Yes, thank you," she murmured, relaxing back against him, marveling at the many ways this man demonstrated how much he loved and cared for her. _He couldn't be a more perfect husband. I'm a blessed woman to have found him...and to have his love._

"Try to relax...and go to sleep," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and nuzzling his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love _you_," she returned, snuggling a little deeper in his arms and allowing her body to totally relax. It wasn't long before she slipped into a comfortable sleep.

For Sully, however, it took much longer to relax. He lay there, holding his wife in his arms, thinking about how precious she was to him...how much he needed her love and just her mere presence in his life...and how he would do everything in his power to make her happy – even if that meant submitting himself to fertility treatments – _anything_. If it ended up costing a lot of money...he'd find a way to pay for it. Just to see her sweet smile would make it all worth it.

Before he slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, he made a mental note to keep after her and make sure she did indeed schedule an appointment with the doctor on Monday, as the thought of his precious wife having any kind of infection or pain in her body set his teeth on edge.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela stood at the kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hand. Sully silently moved behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her from the back, gently squeezing her into the curve of his body.

"Hey sweetheart, whatcha doin'?" he murmured against her hair as he watched her take several of what appeared to be herbal capsules.

"Oh, I mentioned my malady to Grace when we talked after church today and she told me about something to take until I can make an appointment with Dr. Bernard."

"Yeah? What's that?" he murmured, thinking it funny that Grace needed to give the doctor medical advice.

"Two herbs called 'Uva Ursi and Manzanita'," she answered, turning in his arms to give him a quick kiss. Chuckling, she added, "She carries a veritable herb store in her purse. She's quite knowledgeable about herbal remedies and says they will help relieve my symptoms."

"Good" he whispered, smiling and leaning in for a soft kiss. Michaela wrapped her arms around him, nestling the back of her head against his neck, and sighing tiredly. "I hope so...this infection is really beginning to get me down – I feel so tired today...absolutely no energy."

Sully hugged her to him, gently swaying side to side, one hand pressing gently at her waist, the other gently caressing her hair, wishing he could do something to magically make her feel better – bring her back to her normal, wonderful self.

"Hey guys!" Colleen called to them. "Come see me and Hannah's dance we've been practicing!"

The parents stepped back from each other and smiled lovingly, then turned to join the others in the living room. Once settled, Hannah placed her boom box on the coffee table as Colleen explained, "We've been working on this every night and we think we've got it pretty good. Moon Flower's been working with us on the webcam."

"What song are you using – the same one she danced to?" Michaela asked as she made herself comfortable, curled up on the couch, leaning against Sully. He squeezed her to his side and pressed a kiss to her hair.

(If you want to, open a new brower window or tab, go to youtube, and in the top white search bar, paste: watch?v=xtmvwMJCQv4 The song is 'here I am to worship'. This is to give you an idea...but the moves I envisioned were a little different) The dance on the youtube video starts at :20.

"No, we're using 'Here I Am To Worship', Hillsong's version," Hannah answered, switching on the CD player. Both girls quickly got into place in the open area in front of the fireplace and gave each other an encouraging grin, each taking deep breaths as the music began. In perfect sync, they raised their arms, hands pointing upward as if to the sun as the lyrics began, then stepping and bending, gracefully bringing their hands to their eyes and then to their hearts in time with the singer.

_Light of the world_

_You stepped down into darkness._

_Opened my eyes, let me see._

_Beauty that made this heart adore You_

_Hope of a life spent with You_

As the song went into the chorus, Michaela and Sully simultaneously reached for each other's hands and glanced at each other in amazement. The girls' movements were breathtakingly eloquent, capturing the meaning and essence of the song. As they danced and moved side by side in perfect unison, they held their brothers and parents in breathless awe.

_Here I am to worship,_

_Here I am to bow down,_

_Here I am to say that You're my God_

_You're altogether lovely_

_All together worthy,_

_All together wonderful to me_

Totally engulfed in what they were doing, the girls mouthed the words with the singer as the next verse began, acting out the lines in a breathtaking interpretive dance, each move perfectly matched to the lyrics.

_King of all days_

_oh, so highly exalted_

_Glorious in heaven above_

_Humbly You came_

_To the earth You created_

_All for love's sake became poor_

The song once again went into the chorus and Michaela glanced at her sons, both of them totally on board with their sisters, watching every move.

Then the song went into the 'bridge' and Sully could hold out no longer. Watching his beautiful daughters worshipping God with such graceful movements, perfectly executed, brought tears to his eyes and he unconsciously squeezed Michaela's hand. She didn't need to look to know that her husband was just as affected by the beautiful display as s_he_ was, and with her free hand she reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek.

_I'll never know how much it cost_

_To see my sin upon that cross_

_I'll never know how much it cost_

_To see my sin upon that cross_

The chorus came again and the girls finished their dance, ending on their knees as the music came to an end. For a second, no one moved, each watcher still caught up in the spirit and lyrics of the beautiful song. Then almost simultaneously the four jumped to their feet in applause, stepping over to the girls for hugs of pride and encouragement and shouts of "That was awesome!" "That was beautiful!" "Fantastic!"

"Was it really alright?" Colleen asked, receiving a warm hug from her father.

"It was perfect," he whispered emotively, hugging her to him closely.

"We messed up a couple of times," Hannah supplied, gazing up at her mother as Michaela hugged her.

"Oh my goodness, girls. It was so beautiful...it left me speechless!" Michaela gushed, wiping at her eyes once again.

"I've heard that song through your door so many times, I was gettin' sick of it," Matthew teased, adding, "but all that practice really paid off...you guys were great."

"Gosh, you guys are like those people on _America's Got Talent_!" Brian gushed, grinning when Sully reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, they are, Brian," he complimented. "I'd say they're ready to do this at church. What'dyou think?" he addressed his wife with a proud grin.

"I think so. Have you talked with the Reverend about this yet?" she asked the excited girls.

"Yes ma'am and he said to just let him know when we're ready," Hannah answered, sharing a grin with her sister.

Thrilled at the response, the girls grabbed the CD player and hurried up the steps to work on the few places they still had trouble, although the grins on their faces couldn't be stopped.

Matthew chuckled and grabbed the kitchen phone, turning to let himself out the front door to make a private call as Brian scampered up the steps to his room.

Suddenly alone, the parents looked into each other's eyes with dreamy smiles, their daughters' dance still fresh on the screens of their minds.

Sully led his wife over to sit again on the couch, wrapping his arms securely around her. Sitting in each other's arms, gazing around at their beautiful home, Michaela suddenly began to feel very selfish, even greedy. How could she have such a perfect life, a wonderful home and family, four fantastic kids, a husband who loves and cherishes her...and want _more?_

After a few minutes, she turned in her husband's arms and looked sheepishly up into his eyes. "Sully...it has occurred to me...that I've been very selfish..."

"Selfish? Michaela...you are the most _unselfish_ person I've ever known!" he immediately returned, gazing at her in concern. "What's got ya thinkin' like that?" he asked lovingly.

She leaned against him, her eyes beginning to fill again with tears as she reached for his hand and brought it up to press a kiss to it and then hug it against her chest as he leaned his head to the side, trying to get her to meet his gaze. She looked around at their surroundings, and then back into his eyes.

"I have all of this...you...the children...I've been worrying so much about what I _don't_ have, that I lost sight of what was right in front of me. Oh Sully, even if we are never able to have our own child, I have the most perfect life any woman could ever imagine. You've already made me the happiest woman in the world..."

He pulled back a little, vivid blue eyes searching green and russet, as he murmured softly, "What're ya sayin'? You changed your mind about us havin' our little boy? The little boy we've both dreamed about, pictured, and hoped, wished, and prayed for...?"

"I'm saying I..." she began, but her eyes shifted to a sight behind Sully's head. "Brian?"

Sully turned to see their youngest standing just behind, a glass of milk in his hand he had silently retrieved from the kitchen, sock footed. He stepped closer and bent to put his glass on the coffee table.

"Are you talkin' about havin' a baby boy...and it's makin' you sad?" he asked his parents, watching as they flashed looks at each other.

"Brian..."

Before Sully could finish, Brian climbed onto his lap and nestled against his father, purely intent on doing something to alleviate his father's sadness.

"I'm your little boy, Daddy...and I love you," he murmured softly.

Tears instantly burned Sully's eyes, and he tipped his head back and pressed his lips together, fighting for control as he brought one hand up to cup the back of Brian's head. He glanced at Michaela, watching her fighting for control of her own emotions at the utterance of their sweet youngest child. How could either of them ask for more?

Sully hugged his son warmly to his chest and sniffed back the tears, whispering, "I love you too, son. I love you, too."

Pulling back with a big grin of accomplishment, Brian climbed off Sully's lap, carefully picked up his glass of milk and went on his way upstairs.

Sully's eyes met his wife's again and he nodded.

"You're right. What you and I have is special...and we've got two boys and two girls...how can we ask for more?" Then bringing a hand up, he softly touched her face with his fingertips, his eyes intense and glowing with love for her. "Just havin' you is enough for me. Just knowin' you're here makes me happy."

"Oh Sully..." Michaela whispered, enraptured by his words and the expression on his face.

Then with a twinkle, he added, "But if it _does_ happen..."

Smiling into his eyes, she shook her head softly, unable to deny him anything. "All right...when we see Dr. Bernard tomorrow, we'll ask him about...things," she conceded with a whisper.

Their eyes drifted shut as their lips touched, both emitting sighs of pure contentment to just be together and in each other's arms.

For a long while, the lovers just sat together on their couch, staring into the gentle flames in their fireplace, counting their blessings.


	38. Forgiveness and Joy

**CHAPTER 38 – Forgiveness and Joy**

"Well?" Sully asked from his seat at the kitchen table as his wife put the cordless phone back onto its base on the wall.

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning," she answered, informing her husband of the time of her doctor's appointment.

"Good. I'm glad they ain't makin' ya wait a long time," he nodded, relieved.

"They're working me in," she explained with a tired smile, unconsciously placing her hand low on her abdomen as she felt a slight spasm.

"How ya feel this morning?" Sully asked caringly, stepping to her and laying his hand over hers.

"The same...maybe a tiny bit better – perhaps the herbs helped," she added, trying to be optimistic_._

Sully nodded in satisfaction and drew her into his arms. "I'll be glad when you get this cleared up...get back to normal. I hate when you're not feelin' good...it hurts me," he added softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as one hand smoothed her hair back.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she began, "I don't mean to be cranky, or…" before he cut her off reassuringly.

"No, you're not cranky. It's just you're not...I don't know...energetic like usual. I guess I'm not used to you bein' sick. You ain't been since last winter when you got that middle ear infection..."

"During which you took such excellent care of me," she murmured contentedly as she snuggled into his neck. "Did I ever thank you for that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, ya did. And I liked takin' care of ya...gave me a chance ta pull your pajama bottoms down and...sneak a peek at what was gonna be _mine_ in a few months," he teased softly.

She chuckled, squeezing him closer. "One track mind," she murmured with a tired grin.

"Guilty as charged," he murmured, grinning against her hair as they swayed together softly.

Striving to stifle a yawn, Michaela shook her head as if to clear it. "Goodness, I just can't shake this tiredness," she murmured, burrowing into Sully's warm body as a chill passed through her.

"Here, c'mon over here and lay down awhile. I've got some chores I need to tend to," he instructed, pulling her along gently behind him. She smiled at him drowsily as he settled her on the couch and lovingly covered her with the courting blanket lying nearby. Leaning down, he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, then one to the tip of her nose. Crossing to the fireplace, he crouched down and stirred the coals from the night before, quickly laying and lighting a cozy fire.

"There, that oughtta make ya feel bett..." he paused as he turned around, his wife already having dropped off to sleep. Sully smiled affectionately and crossed the room back to her side, leaned down, and softly brushed his lips against her forehead before making his way silently out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Here, lemme help ya," Matthew offered to Jared as he saw the other boy struggling to balance on his crutches while trying to retrieve something from the bottom of his locker.

"What'dya need?" he asked as he crouched down.

"History and Math," the boy answered, balancing on one foot and holding both crutches with one hand so he could remove his backpack and hand it to the other boy. He stood a trifle uncomfortably as he watched his one time nemesis loading his pack, indicating a few other items he would need until the next chance he had at getting to his locker. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out this Matthew Sully.

"Hey, uh...why you doing this? I mean...talking nice to each other in front of your parents is one thing, but...why you being so nice, huh?" he asked sincerely. When no answer was forthcoming, he continued, "If _I_ was in _your_ place, I'd probably do everything I could to trip you up..."

Matthew stood up as he zipped Jared's backpack shut and met the other boy's eyes. "Well...you ain't me." At his look, Matthew continued, "I just figure there ain't no reason for us to hate each other, is there? Why don't we just...wipe the slate clean and start over? That alright with you?" he added with his customary half grin.

The other boy just shook his head in wonderment, trying to think of a smart comeback. Matthew continued, "Look...we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other for awhile, right? Why don't we..._pretend_ to be friends. It'd make things a whole lot easier, don't you think?"

The other boy looked down at the floor and smiled in spite of himself – unable to refute that Matthew had a point. "Yeah...guess you're right at that...though I hate to admit it," he added with a chuckle. Matthew chuckled with him, stepping to help him put the backpack on just as the first bell rang for homeroom.

"You better get on to homeroom. See you later, Miller."

"Yeah, see ya..._Matthew_," the other boy responded, the two meeting eyes and exchanging amused grins as they went their separate ways.

After taking a few steps down the hall, Matthew noticed Johnny sidle up beside him.

"Hey man. How goes it?" the boy asked with a grin.

"Alright, how you been?"

"What's goin' on with Miller? You two getting chummy or something?" the other boy teased.

"Aw, he's gotta come over to the ranch and do chores for my parents to pay off what he owes 'em...so..."

"Yeah, I get it...make it look good..." he cracked with a sly grin, slapping Matthew on the back with a chuckle.

"No...that ain't it..." Matthew began, only to be interrupted by another boy as they took their seats in homeroom, the newcomer launching into details of his latest video game purchase.

Matthew figured it was just as well, as he didn't think Johnny would understand his desire to help his father lay to rest a decades long feud. _Matter of fact...it's probably better I just don't say anything about it..._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Colleen waited for her sister to exit the bus at their stop, their brothers already having disembarked and headed down the drive. When Hannah exited the bus Colleen fell into step beside her, and they walked along together leisurely, talking idly about a school assignment they had received that morning.

Looking over at her sister after a few minutes, Colleen asked nonchalantly, "So...you over it now?"

Hannah's head snapped to the side as she met Colleen's brown eyes, noting her eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Over what?"

'You know...your uh...your monthly thing...you started having one, didn't you?"

Hannah's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she managed to whisper, "How'd you know?"

"Hannah..._duh_...I live with you. Besides...I washed the sheets Saturday, remember? I...found the one you stuffed in the bottom of the hamper."

"Oh," Hannah whispered, as she looked away, her face crimson.

"How come you didn't want me to know?" Colleen asked gently, watching her sister squirm under her interrogation.

"I...I didn't know what to say...or what _you'd_ say...I was just so shocked – I thought it wouldn't happen till I was like twelve or something!" Hannah blustered, though grateful not to have to hide her secret from her sister anymore.

Colleen nodded in total understanding.

"But...you _know_ about this stuff?" Hannah asked softly.

"Sure, since I was about eight."

At her blue-eyed sister's raised eyebrows, she continued, "Well, I was in the girl's room at school in Boston and this older girl was in there...dealing with things...and I saw and...that night I went home and asked Mom a bunch of questions, and she told me. It grossed me out big time, but I'm used to the idea now. Just hope it's awhile for me!" she added with a grin.

"Yeah..._lucky_," Hannah groused with a half grin as Colleen chuckled and nodded.

"Hey...I'm sorry I was grouchy and snapped at ya the other day," Hannah offered softly as her sister put her arm around her. "...And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?"

Colleen grinned and stopped walking, drawing her sister into an impromptu hug. "Sure I forgive you. We're sisters, right?"

"Yeah we sure are," Hannah grinned, hugging her sister back, for the first time feeling like she wasn't entirely alone with her new 'womanhood.'

"I hope it happens for you soon," she added, only half teasing.

"Gee _thanks_!" Colleen laughed and shook her head. "Love you too!" she added, teasingly sarcastic.

At that, the girls dissolved into giggles and continued merrily on down the drive together, arms linked.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Here you are, Mrs. Sully," the nurse at Dr. Bernard's office said as she handed Michaela a gown and a sterile specimen cup. "After leaving the specimen on the pass-through shelf, you may join your husband in exam room two."

"But...I didn't think I would have to disrobe for this..." Michaela began hesitantly.

"Dr. Bernard requested that he be able to examine you, just as a precaution," the nurse explained with a friendly smile, ushering Michaela into the restroom and Sully into room two.

As the nurse shut the door, she stole one more glance at the woman's handsome husband, wearing a gorgeous buckskin jacket, taking a seat on the chair against the wall. _Some girls have all the luck_, she mused with a silent sigh.

When Michaela joined him, Sully stood quickly and lovingly helped her disrobe and slip into the decidedly unflattering gown, then helped her up onto the end of the examination table, gently rubbing her arms as he stood near her to wait for the doctor.

"Seems like we've done this before," he joked softly, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Yes, it does...and may I say I appreciate your warmth in this chilly office," she returned, wrapping her arms around his back in an effort to soak up some of that warmth.

He chuckled softly. "I bet you're the only woman in the world that looks beautiful in one of these things," he murmured, nuzzling her ear and pressing a kiss to her temple, then smoothing her long hair back to gain access to her graceful neck.

"I bet you say that to _all_ your wives," Michaela joked softly, nuzzling his neck and smiling when she felt him chuckle.

"Nope, _you're _the only wife I've ever said that to – or intend to ever say that to. And it's true, by the way," he murmured softly, the words interspersed by kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Thank you...but I do think you're a trifle partial," she murmured dreamily, tilting her head back and enjoying his ministrations.

"Nah. Just call 'em like I see 'em," he whispered, pulling back to press his lips softly to hers, each of them sighing in pleasure, until Michaela involuntarily shivered.

"Aw sweetheart," he murmured in concern. "You want my jacket around ya?"

She nodded gratefully. "At least until the doctor comes in," she added as her husband quickly shed the buckskin creation and draped it around her, wrapping her once again in his arms.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Mmm, yes. Thank you," she purred.

They stayed thus for several minutes, enjoying just being together, their recent time apart still fresh in each of their minds.

Finally, Dr. Bernard knocked softly on the door and entered in response to their call as he perused Michaela's chart.

He looked up at the couple and smiled in response to Sully's stance as the doctor took a seat on the rolling stool.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Sully, what can I do for you today?" he asked kindly.

Michaela greeted her kind colleague and hesitantly began, "We've decided to begin looking into the options you mentioned before, specifically insemination..."

"Fine, fine. I can recommend several good endocrinologists. How have you been feeling otherwise?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Fine," Michaela automatically answered.

"Until three days ago," Sully interrupted from his seat against the wall where he had retreated with his jacket when the doctor had entered. "She's not been feeling well all weekend with this infection, Doc. It's made her real tired..."

The doctor nodded as he read the nurse's notations. "Well, I haven't received the lab report yet. What symptoms do you have, and when did they begin?"

"Frequency and pain during urination, mild lower abdominal pain, a dull backache, mild fever, slight chills, and a general fatigue," she related matter-of-factly, one physician to another. "I suppose I began feeling it coming on as much as seven days ago, but I increased my water intake and added cranberry juice, which seemed to make the symptoms ease up...but then they came back with a vengeance several mornings ago..."

"Any nausea or vomiting?"

"No...not _really_," she added thoughtfully.

Sully glanced at her as he laid his jacket aside. She hadn't shared that symptom with him.

"Not really?" the doctor questioned, glancing up at her over his glasses.

"Well...this morning I felt a little nauseous, but it went away after about ten minutes."

The doctor nodded, making notations in the chart. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" he asked without looking up.

Michaela thought for a moment, "The ninth of September."

"Mmm hmm. And was it normal?"

"Yes..." she began.

"No it wasn't," Sully softly argued, immediately crossing the small space to her side, causing the doctor to glance up in amusement at the newlywed couple.

"_Sully_," Michaela murmured, a trifle embarrassed that he would argue with her about something like that in front of the doctor.

"Michaela...remember? It only lasted like three days..."

The doctor met Michaela's eyes for confirmation.

"Well, yes, I suppose he's right..." Michaela conceded, both embarrassed and slightly pleased that her husband took such notice of personal details.

"Did you experience any pain that would suggest implantation?" the doctor queried as he flipped through pages of Michaela's medical record.

"Well...possibly...but I dismissed it...as..." she stumbled to a halt, wanting very much to avoid bringing up the subject of her near rape. She glanced into Sully's eyes as he stood near softly caressing her arm, "It probably came right after...something traumatic that had happened...I was perhaps still a little in shock," she finished lamely, hoping the doctor wouldn't press her for details and averting her gaze from her husband's suddenly very concerned expression. She knew his imagination was probably running wild at that moment – and it was. In truth, he was imagining a horrible scenario of _what if Allen Clawfoot had succeeded that night...?_

"Are you late very often?" the doctor asked nonchalantly, causing Michaela's eyes to open wide in a bit of a shock as she whispered, "No...hardly ever."

Truly, she hadn't been paying attention to the days on the calendar during her trip to Boston and the days since she'd been home, and only that moment realized that she was indeed late. Stunned, she shook her head. Her breath caught in her throat as hope kindled within her chest. She swallowed and once again met Sully's eyes, clearly seeing within them his battle with what she had just revealed and the slow dawning of what the doctor was implying. But they had both been so disappointed and hurt at the first false alarm that each one silently clamped their emotions down and went into neutral mode. Sully reached for one of her hands and brought it up to press against his chest as they both watched the doctor.

Just then a nurse knocked softly on the door and opened it in response to the doctor's call. She handed him a slip of paper with the lab results and he perused it, nodding in satisfaction that his suspicion was correct.

"Lie back on the table for a moment, would you?"

Michaela complied, settling herself on the pillow as the doctor placed her feet in the stirrups. Sully positioned himself at the end of the table at her head, and she gazed up at him with a tiny self-conscious smile as the doctor discretely examined her breasts underneath the open front of the gown. She winced slightly.

Seeing her reaction, the doctor asked casually, "Tender?"

"Yes...but just since this morning," her heart beginning to pound as the physician part of her brain began to catalog her symptoms, and she allowed herself to begin to hope.

The doctor nodded and reached for a pair of latex gloves, then moved to situate himself on the stool to perform the pelvic exam. Sully came to the side of the table and grasped her hand as Michaela winced again and unconsciously squeezed her husband's hand tight at the unwelcome invasion of the doctor's fingers. Hating this type of exam anyway, she felt extra discomfort with the added sensitivity of the urinary infection.

When the doctor finished, he smiled and rolled back, peeling the gloves off and reaching once again for Michaela's chart as he indicated for her to sit up. Sully assisted her, reaching to hold the front of the gown closed to guard her modesty as she moved her legs to the side of the table.

With a grin, the doctor looked from one to the other of two very hopeful pairs of eyes trained upon him.

"Congratulations and well done, you two. You're pregnant."

He smiled again as he watched tears immediately begin to fill both sets of eyes as the information began to sink in. Michaela gasped and Sully let out a delighted chortle, then their eyes met and they simultaneously went into each other's arms.

"And judging from the feel of your uterus, my guess is that you are around seven to eight weeks along. Probably what you thought was a menstrual last time was actually..."

"Decidual bleeding," Michaela interjected as she pulled back from Sully a little, wiping a tear from her cheek. Dr. Bernard nodded with a smile.

"What is _that?_" Sully asked worriedly, remembering when the doctor had told them about the possibility of an ectopic pregnancy.

"It's menstrual-like bleeding caused by pregnancy hormones. Tiny bits of the lining along the uterine wall detach and pass on out of the body because the lining hasn't had a chance to completely attach to the placenta," the doctor explained, adding in response to Sully's horrified expression, "Although it sounds frightening, it is not generally considered to be a health risk to either the mother or the baby."

"Is that why she's got an infection now?" Sully asked, his arms securely around his wife as he fought off fear of the unknown.

"Not necessarily. Urinary Tract Infections are common in newly pregnant women. It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. She hasn't had the symptoms long, and with a round of antibiotics, it should be cleared up in no time." the kind doctor assured him.

Sully breathed a sigh of relief, but the doctor continued, "You need to be aware, however, that pregnant women are more susceptible to them..."

"What causes them...?" Sully wondered aloud.

"A urinary tract infection can be caused by several things, including not voiding before and after intercourse, and it can happen quite easily if the man's hands or genitals are not clean before you...engage," the doctor explained, causing Michaela to blush at his frankness. She didn't dare look at Sully, but she could feel him nodding in understanding and imagined that he was making a firm mental note to make sure he did nothing to cause a reoccurrence.

Glancing at Michaela, the doctor continued, "I do want to get some blood work on you, though, just to check for any abnormalities." Michaela nodded in understanding.

Sully, however, felt like a fish out of water. "Abnormalities?" he gasped, swallowing.

"Yes, things like anemia, abnormal thyroid, etc.," the doctor explained with a calm smile.

Glancing from the doctor's face to his wife's and not noting fear or anxiety registered there, Sully made a conscious effort to tamp down the fear of uncertainty within him.

"And I would like to do a transvaginal ultrasound on you next week, just to make absolutely positive everything is fine," he directed at Michaela.

She nodded in agreement and cast a glance at Sully to see his eyebrows raised in question, but she signaled with her eyes that she would explain later.

"Alright, as you know, most antibiotics are not safe for pregnancy. Therefore I am prescribing a seven-day course of Cephalexin for the UTI, and I want you to begin prenatal vitamins immediately. I'll write a prescription for them after I see the results of your blood work."

"Alright," Michaela responded.

"Doc...what's the due date?" Sully asked softly, prompting a happy smile from his wife.

"What day did your menstrual begin in August?"

"The tenth," Sully answered before Michaela could respond. She merely held tightly to him as she fought to process the wonderful information, striving to keep herself from bursting into tears in reaction.

The doctor nodded and flipped to a calendar in the back of Michaela's chart, smiling at the deliriously happy couple as he announced, "I put your due date as May 17."

The couple looked into each other's eyes, bursting with the desire to shout of their joy.

"Once again, congratulations, Mr. & Mrs. Sully."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Much later, Sully held open the outer door for her as the ecstatic couple exited the doctor's office, paperwork and prescriptions in hand. Sully reached for Michaela's hand and their eyes met. Without further adieu, he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around as he tipped his head back and yelped, "Yaaaahooooo!"

Michaela laughed in delight and hung on to his shoulders, lovingly submitting to his kiss as he came to a stop on the sidewalk. The oblivious couple would have been slightly embarrassed if they had glanced at the windows, as all of the nurses had gathered there, grinning and chuckling at the exuberant pair.

Pulling back a little from the kiss, Michaela whispered, "I can't believe it..."

"Neither can I...but we did it Chaela...we made a baby!" he added, his incredible blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his grin ear-to-ear. Still holding her in his arms and nuzzling her lips and cheek as she raised a hand to caress his face, he stepped down off the sidewalk and strolled easily to the Escalade as if she weighed nothing.

"You may put me down now, Sully," she murmured against his lips with amusement.

"I like carryin' ya," he returned and she giggled softly as he was kissing her with one eye open to watch where he was going. Finally reaching their vehicle, he allowed her to slide to her feet at the Escalade's door. He unlocked and opened it, but gently pressed her against the side of the vehicle for one more kiss before allowing her to slide into the passenger seat and shutting her firmly inside.

Michaela watched him stride around the front, such a spring in his step it was as if he were bouncing on air. Within seconds he slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, turning to draw her into his arms for a full, deep kiss.

When he finally pulled back, his eyes were dreamy with joy as he gazed into hers with a whispered, "I love you so much."

She smiled into his eyes and leaned in to brush his lips again with hers. "I love you, too."

"Man, what a difference..." Sully mused, glancing around their surroundings and then back to her face. At her expression, he explained, "The last time we sat here in this parking lot after we came outta Dr. Bernard's office, we were angry, and scared, and had no clue how long the road ahead of us would turn out to be..."

"Yes...but persistence pays off, doesn't it?" she teased, caressing his cheek with the backs of her fingers. He turned his head slightly and kissed them.

"Yeah...it sure does," he whispered lovingly. "I feel bad, though...that I mighta caused you to get that infection," he murmured sincerely, searching her eyes for her feelings.

"Those things happen Sully; it may not have been your fault at all," she quickly assured him, lovingly smoothing a lock of his hair back off his forehead.

"Well, I ain't takin' no chances," he declared, gently grasping her hand to press a kiss to its palm. "From now on, I ain't _touchin'_ you unless I just took a shower!" he added, his eyes twinkling with semi-seriousness.

She laughed and pulled back a little. "That might take some of the spontaneity away, don't you think?"

He laughed in return and turned to start the engine. "Let's go get your prescriptions and get on back home so you can rest."

"Rest?"

"Yeah...I want you all rested up and over that infection...after all – you're carryin' my baby now," he responded with a wink.

"I'm not disabled, Sully, just _pregnant_...and what do you mean y_our_ baby, Byron Frederick?" she began to fuss, albeit half-heartedly since she knew he was teasing.

"Okay, okay...you're carryin' _our_ baby," he murmured, putting the vehicle in gear and reaching for her hand. Pressing his lips to her fingers, he added, "DANG it feels good to say that!"

"Yes it _does_," she agreed, buckling her seatbelt as the Escalade began to move. "It does, indeed."

OOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Sully opened the door to their bedroom after securing the house for the night, to find his gorgeous wife standing sideways to her mirror, in just her underwear, her hands assessing her still flat abdomen. Her long, beautiful hair softly swished side to side as she moved.

Their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled shyly at being caught daydreaming. He shut the door grinning and sauntered to her, slipping his arms around her from the back and replacing her hands with his, eyes piercingly serious.

"You're gonna be the most beautiful, sexiest, cutest, most fetchin' pregnant lady that ever walked the earth," he whispered. "And you're all mine...that's the best part," he added with a wink.

"Oh Sully...it's so wonderful...I'm still a little afraid I'll wake up and find it was all just a dream," she sighed, leaning back against his chest, her hands caressing his. "It _is_ real...isn't it?"

"You betcha. I knew it would happen if we gave it long enough – and kept havin' fun tryin'," he added with a grin.

"I'm so excited to tell everyone...but I want to wait until after the ultrasound..."

"Yeah...what kind of ultrasound _is_ that?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and gently releasing her to begin removing his clothes for bed, while she searched for a gown in her lingerie drawer. Pulling out her favorite gown, she noticed it seemed crisp and wrinkled, plus filled with static.

"What in the world...?" she murmured, holding it up for inspection.

"What sweetheart?" Sully asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Michaela checked the other items in her drawer, only to find they were all in the same condition. Holding up several pieces, she turned to him and held them out for him to see, eyebrows raised in question. "What's this? Did _you_ do this?"

"Do what?" he hedged, clearing his throat, aggravated that his voice had cracked. He'd been dreading the inevitable confrontation about that infamous load of lingerie. When he had stuffed them in her drawer, underneath the ones already there, he had told himself he would think of something. Well...so far he hadn't.

"This!" she returned immediately, holding up several gowns in sad condition, her voice exponentially louder. "Obviously, you didn't put them on the indoor line like I asked you..." she stated, feeling herself getting madder by the minute. "_Why_ didn't you?"

"Um...see..." he began, but she cut him off.

"_Um? _Sully...why would you _do_ that?" she asked incredulously, her eyes suddenly like two-tone flamethrowers. "They're _ruined_!" she added, her voice catching as she turned her back to him and shuffled the contents of the drawer, her eyes filling with tears of frustration. "All of them! Ruined!" she repeated. Unreasonable anger welled up within her until she felt she was on the verge of exploding with rage. She'd never felt so angry in her life, and at that moment she wanted to throttle him.

He stood watching her for several moments and realized 'pregnancy hormones' must have just kicked into high gear. Knowing he had to tread softly, he moved up behind her silently, watching as her body shook with anger as she muttered unintelligible words under her breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Sully! One of them I received as a wedding gift! And now I have nothing to wear to bed!" she barked sarcastically. He clamped his mouth shut before he could reply with something like, "That'd be fine with _me_."

After several more moments, he reached out to touch a strand of her hair, his fingers stopping just short of contact. There was nothing for it but to come clean and tell her the truth...he just hoped it was enough, wondering how long it would take this mood swing to _swing_ the other direction...

"See...I couldn't remember what you told me...cause the kids were fightin'...I hadn't had any sleep...and...I kept lookin' at your undies in my hands...rememberin' how sexy you look in 'em...thinkin' about the last time I took 'em off of ya...and my mind just went kinda blank..." he admitted softly. "It was stupid of me to throw 'em in the dryer like that...I shoulda hung 'em on the line...Don't be mad at me...okay?" he added just above a whisper, reaching out a hand and giving the back of her arm a feather light caress.

In the time it took him to explain, Michaela went from boiling mad to tearfully sentimental and as her anger defused, she hung her head, turning slowly to face him, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Sully!" she squeaked, throwing herself in his arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, tipping his head back as his eyes closed in relief.

Her heart pounding with emotion, Michaela clung to him, gasping in tears. "I'm sorry I got so angry Sully! I love you so much," she gasped out between gulps of tears.

He smiled softly and squeezed her gently to him, mindful of her tender breasts as he rocked slowly back and forth.

"Sshhh, it's alright. It's ok," he whispered, one hand cradling her head as the other softly caressed the bare skin of her back. "We'll buy you some more. We'll go tomorrow to that place you like in the mall and you get whatever you want, okay? And I promise...I'll never put your lingerie in the dryer again, I swear," he added, pressing a kiss to her hair, being careful not to let her see his amused grin.

She mumbled something in response and snuggled deeper into his embrace; the two standing together for long moments while her anger completely dissolved. Finally, she pulled back, shaking her head and wiping tears. "Oh my...I don't know what happened...I totally flipped out. My goodness, what you must be thinking of me; getting so angry like that..."

He thought about telling her that Abby's mood swings were so wild, she threw pots and pans at him. Instead he murmured, "You got a lot goin' on inside your body right now, that's all."

Michaela chuckled a little self-consciously and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I've heard so many stories of women flying off the handle due to pregnancy hormones...and I always told myself that would never happen to me," she admitted, gazing shyly up into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "From what I understand...it's not somethin' you can help."

"Evidently not..." she returned wryly.

"Here," he offered, turning to her drawer and removing the pair of pajamas she had worn during her illness the year before. "Wear these 'till we getcha some more." She took them from him with a sniffle and an embarrassed glance and set about donning them while he finished undressing down to his tee shirt and boxers.

When she finished, he smiled softly, took her hand, and drew her to the seat at her vanity. Knowing it always relaxed her, he picked up her brush and began to gently pull it through the waist length strands.

"So...you were gonna tell me about this ultrasound thing..." he prompted gently.

"Mmm, oh yes," she answered softly, blinking to focus her mind away from the wonderful feel of his hands in her hair.

"Dr. Bernard just wants to make absolutely sure we aren't dealing with an ectopic pregnancy, so a high resolution, transvaginal ultrasound is a very accurate way to do that."

"But...how is it different from a '_regular'_ ultrasound?" he prompted, remembering seeing Hannah's image on the ultrasound machine in the doctor's office with a nurse smearing K-Y Jelly on Abby's stomach and moving the probe around.

"A long probe is inserted into the vagina so that the uterus can be examined. The doctor can view the baby on the monitor, though it is still very tiny," she explained clinically.

He blanched at her description and paused in his ministrations, laying his hands softly on her shoulders so that she would look up at him in the mirror. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "No...as long as he's gentle, which I'm sure he will be. And Sully...it will be the first sonogram picture of our baby," she added softly. "Our _baby_, Sully."

Their eyes held for several moments and as if on cue, each pair began to well with happy tears. He put the brush down and dropped to his knees next to the chair, drawing her gently into his embrace. Cradling her head in his large hand, he shut his eyes tight as one tear spilled over and made its way slowly down his cheek.

"Our baby...we're gonna have a baby, Mé'oo'o," he whispered reverently against her temple. "We're gonna have a baby," he repeated, still getting used to the fact that it had finally happened.

They stayed that way for several minutes; each basking in the other's touch and embrace as scenes of their little boy played like mini movies on the screens of their minds.

Finally, a thought came to him, and he whispered, "I wonder when it happened?"

She pulled back a bit to look thoughtfully into his eyes. "Well, we can tell the approximate date of conception based on ovulation," she explained, and he raised his eyebrows and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Ovulation happens halfway through the twenty-eight day menstrual cycle, counting from the first day, which was the tenth. During ovulation, the egg is viable for twenty four to forty eight hours. Therefore, theoretically, our baby was conceived on...August twenty four," she finished with a half grin and she gazed at him in the soft lamplight.

"August twenty four, huh?" he murmured, mesmerized by the healthy glow of her creamy skin and the different shades of color her eyes appeared in the low light of the room. Suddenly, those eyes grew large with realization and she gasped in delight.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Sully! Do you realize what that means?" she asked in awe. He shook his head, not following her train of thought.

"August 24th! Sully...that was the first day of our vacation at the reservation...remember? We made love in the teepee that night and...I asked you to please give me a baby..." she reminded him with a soft smile.

He nodded, grinning widely as memories of those magical moments played through his mind...making love with their eyes open, staring straight into each other's souls and recognizing as the other approached the pinnacle. It was one of the most profoundly intense sexual experiences they'd had thus far as a married couple.

"And when it was over...you prayed for God to let it happen that night...He answered you, 'Chaela," he added in soft wonder.

"Yes..." she whispered, softly closing her eyes. "Thank You, Jesus..."

"Amen," he whispered in agreement.

After several more moments, Michaela chuckled softly and opened her eyes to gaze into his, mischief lurking within the depths of hers. He grinned at her, eyebrows rising in silent question.

"Perhaps God used your 'pillow therapy' method to assist us," she teased, and they both chuckled, remembering Michaela perched uncomfortably, nearly upside down on the bed with two pillows under her hips.

"Well, like I always say..._whatever works!"_ he quipped as they both dissolved into soft chuckles before their lips met for a sweet, loving kiss.

"You know what I wanna do now?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, considering we can't do your _favorite_ thing at the moment, I would guess it would be...read the journal?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yep. Climb on in bed, I'll get it."

As they both settled down against their beautiful, hand-carved headboard and opened the treasured tome, Sully turned his head and scanned his wife's eyes. Smiling as he read her mind, he murmured, "When she found out she was pregnant with Katie?"

Michaela smiled and nodded. "You know me too well, _Mé'oo'o."_

"Nah, never _too_ well," he returned with a wink, carefully turning the pages. "Okay, let's see...around August or September of 1870?"

"Sounds about right."

Their eyes scanned the pages, seeing references to Halloween, large entries about Dorothy's book, many pages about Michaela's feelings regarding Sully leaving for a month to help his friend work a gold claim in Nevada, and several pages regarding Michaela making a dangerous trip to the top of Pike's Peak!

"I can't believe Sully let her go by herself like that!" Sully exclaimed.

Michaela immediately reacted, "_Let_ her go?"

"Well, _you_ know what I mean..._dang_, that's dangerous!"

"Yes, but Michaela Quinn was a very strong woman, very determined, and she knew she could take care of herself. I have a feeling if you told her she _couldn't_ do something, she'd do anything or go anywhere to prove you wrong – and besides, look – Dorothy, Grace, and Myra went with her," she added, pointing to the names written in Michaela's graceful script.

"Well, still...I'd be scared to death if _you_ wanted to climb Pike's Peak – in November – without _me_. Anything coulda happened...see there? She fell into a ravine!" he added as he spotted the words in the narrative.

"Oh I agree. I must admit...I'm not nearly as adventurous as my distinguished ancestor."

"Thank God for that!" he groused playfully.

As they continued scanning the elegantly penned words, Sully commented, "Dang, wasn't Katie born in May? Here it is November already and she's not mentioning bein' pregnant yet..."

"Yes..." Michaela murmured as she scanned the written words.

"Okay...she's talking about worrying that she may never be able to conceive no matter how hard she and Sully try," she read softly. "Oh, look, she says Sully keeps planning romantic baby-making interludes for them. Oh, Sully, listen,"

_**November 20...My desire to conceive a baby with my beloved husband consumes my thoughts day and night and I've begun to fear I may never get pregnant...perhaps I'm past my prime...yesterday I tried to confide my fears to Sully, but he reassured me that, 'Even if we don't make a baby, we sure could have a lotta fun tryin'. I ain't willin' ta give up...are you?" **_

Sully laughed out loud. "Wow, that sounds familiar!"

"Another uncanny coincidence," Michaela agreed with a grin as she continued.

_**His sweetness and sincerity just melted my heart, and I couldn't deny him. Last night, he planned a romantic dinner – he cooked! He said he learned how in the mining camps. It was delicious. He never let on before that he was an accomplished gourmet... it seems I continue to learn new things about my husband every day. **_

"I feel that way, too," Michaela commented, smiling at her handsome husband.

Sully flashed her a huge grin and winked at her in thanks.

_**November 21...Alas...our romantic dinner was interrupted because Ginny went into labor. It broke my heart, however, that there were complications with the cord...and the baby died in spite of everything I tried. Then Colleen had the sad task of informing Clayton their baby didn't make it. **_

"Oh dear, that is always so very hard...and back then I'm sure that must have happened quite often. Compared to our state of the art medical facilities, she had to make do with practically primitive resources."

"Yeah...I wonder if she's gonna say that made Sully pause though..." Sully wondered, putting himself in his ancestor's place.

She continued reading...

_**November 22...As I sit here alone in bed tonight, I'm thoroughly confused. Since the night our romantic dinner was interrupted...the night Ginny and Clayton lost their baby, Sully has been acting differently – very distant, and he won't tell me what is wrong. Just now I went down and tried to get him to come up to bed with me, but he said he wanted to finish carving the bird he's making as a mobile to hang over the baby's crib. I wish I knew what is bothering him...I've planned a romantic dinner to make up for the one we missed the other night. I hope that will restore his spirits...I miss his warmth and reassurance...I miss making love...**_

The couple looked at each other and nodded, each knowing instantly how their ancestors were feeling.

_**November 23...Oh my...I don't understand what is wrong...Sully keeps making excuses...even staying away from me. I know he is busy with the details for the Thanksgiving celebration at the reservation, but...he's hardly said three words to me...and when I told him about my romantic plans, he was standoffish and quiet...it reminds me of how he was those first few months after we met...**_

_**November 24...Oh how could I have been so blind! Sully told me last night that when he saw Clayton on his knees praying for his Ginny to live...it took him completely back to when he was on his knees begging for Abigail's life! He's afraid of losing another wife. I should have known!**_

"Uh uh, I had a feeling that was comin'," Sully murmured.

_**I tried to encourage him. I assured him that nothing was going to happen to me...but oh, the look in those precious blue eyes nearly put tears in mine. It was as if his heart was being slowly squeezed, and he murmured softly, "I ain't willin' to take that risk." And he got up and walked out of the room. I'm not sure now what will happen...the only way to be sure I would not get pregnant would be...total abstinence...**_

"Imagine what he was feelin'...he felt like his choices were – make love with his wife and maybe cause her to die and leave him... or go the rest of their marriage never being with the gorgeous woman that he's head over heels crazy about," Sully mused, shaking his head at his ancestor's misery. He leaned to kiss Michaela's head, nuzzling her hair as he couldn't help but imagine himself in the same situation, knowing either extreme would cause unbearable suffering.

_**November 26...I can't believe it! I feel so foolish – I can't believe I didn't know it – but I'm pregnant! Just yesterday, a specialist from Denver stopped by and examined me – I'm simply ecstatic! **_

"Finally!" the couple exclaimed in unison, chuckling together as they continued to read.

_**Oh my goodness – three months along already! Now that I think back, I simply ignored all of the signs – the absence of my monthly...my waist thickening...moodiness – especially about Dorothy and the book and when I got so angry at Sully for wanting to go and help his friend in Nevada. Oh my goodness! I was already pregnant when I fell into that ravine on the peak! Thank God that didn't cause me to miscarry! **_

"Wow! She must have had angels watching out for her on that deal!" Sully whistled softly. Michaela nodded, in truth amazed at the revelation.

_**The funny thing is...just before we left the house – he to go to the reservation for the Thanksgiving celebration and I to meet the specialist, I told Sully that I realized that I had been worrying so much about what I don't have, I had lost sight of what was right in front of me - him and the children - and that even if we were never able to have our own child, I'm still the luckiest woman in the world. Sully smiled and said he'd been thinking the same thing - that what we have is special and he's not going to let being afraid stop it from growing. I was so very happy that he seemed to have moved past his fear...and when I reached him at the reservation with the wonderful news, he was ecstatic! He picked me up and swung me around, laughing in delight...**_

Michaela stopped reading and gently closed the beloved volume, leaning against her husband with a sigh. He softly removed the journal from her hand and laid it on his nightstand, then turned back to view her face as she stared at nothing, deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he asked softly.

"Nothing really...just wondering..."

"Wonderin'?"

She turned in his arms, allowing her eyes to caress his beloved features...the strong, chiseled jaw, the proud nose, the luscious lips, the soft wavy hair, the incredible dimples, and of course those amazing eyes.

He smiled as he watched her perusing him. "Whatcha wonderin'?" he prompted again.

She took a deep breath, trying to form her thoughts into words. "It's just...our lives...and the lives of Michaela and Sully...there are so many parallels..."

He waited, finally whispering, "Yeah...?"

"Well...they had a girl, Sully...at least their first child was...and..." she paused again, feeling decidedly ungrateful – she had only just found out she was pregnant and already she was wanting to dictate which sex the baby would be.

"And you're wonderin' if all of our dreams and visions of our little boy will come true?" he asked softly, watching thoughts and emotions chase each other behind her beautiful multi-colored eyes.

She sighed softly and nodded once, looking away from his piercing gaze. He was having none of that, however, and immediately brought up a hand, touching his index finger gently to her chin, redirecting her gaze back to his.

"I think they will..." he murmured softly, searching her eyes. "But even if we get a girl...I'll be happy so long as she's healthy...and _you're_ okay...cause she would be _ours. _Part of you and me...a baby made from our love."

Her eyes filled with tears at his sweet words and she smiled, feeling herself relax in the face of his calm, no-nonsense wisdom.

"You're right, as always," she murmured. Then her eyes drifted down to her still flat stomach, and she brought a hand over to caress it. "Our baby, Sully! _Our baby!"_ she whispered again, still in awe of the blessed reality. After the debacle of believing she was pregnant the first time...and the subsequent monthly disappointments, she had totally resigned herself to waiting years and having to invest perhaps thousands of dollars to realize their dream.

He smiled again and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss, then scooted down under the covers, gently pulling her with him as he murmured, "C'mon, let's get some sleep. You must be tired..." he added, knowing by subtle indicators in her body language that she was trying to ignore her fatigue.

She nodded and immediately turned on her right side as he spooned himself against her back. She smiled softly as she felt his strong left arm encircle her waist, his large palm settling perfectly in place on her belly, protecting the tiny baby encased within.

"I love you, Michaela," he whispered into her soft hair as he snuggled down comfortably.

"I love you, too," she answered, closing her eyes in perfect, contented bliss, falling asleep to thoughts of herself and the baby protected and safe in the arms of the most wonderful, understanding man in the world.


	39. Sharing The Happy News

**CHAPTER 39 – SHARING THE HAPPY NEWS**

A week later, Dr. Bernard knocked softly on the door of exam room two and opened it to a man's voice declaring, "Come in." He stepped in the room and grinned to see what was becoming a familiar sight – Dr. Quinn-Sully perched on the table, her husband's jacket around her and warmly ensconced in his arms. This time, however, they sported happy, almost glowing smiles on their faces.

"Hello you two. How is everything?" he asked, sitting down and perusing Michaela's file and lab report attached to the clipboard in his hand.

"Fine, doctor," Sully replied with a happy grin, swiveling to face him while still keeping hold of Michaela.

"According to the labs, the UTI is completely gone. That's good," the doctor informed the couple. Glancing up at Michaela, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...however, pregnancy symptoms have kicked in with a vengeance," Michaela lamented with a half grin. "Nausea...extreme fatigue...I cry at the drop of a hat...things I used to love to eat...or the slightest odor – even something I normally find pleasant – makes me gag."

Sully smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, murmuring, "Yeah...like that expensive cologne you got me in Boston...that used to be your favorite?"

"Ohhh," Michaela shuddered, grimacing. "Especially that!"

The doctor just nodded and chuckled, jotting notes in her file. "Yes, that's to be expected, I'm afraid. It's all quite normal."

Michaela shook her head in mock aggravation. "Men! You don't have a clue what it's like."

Sully immediately sobered, knowing how true those words were. He reached to touch a finger to her chin, turning her face toward him and murmured, "Sweetheart...if I could, I'd suffer each symptom for ya...you _know_ that."

Michaela smiled, in truth a little ashamed of complaining so early in the process. After all, she had _wanted_ this with every fiber of her being. "I know you would...and I don't mean to complain..." Smiling into each other's eyes, they simultaneously leaned in to gently touch their foreheads together.

After a few minutes, finished with his notes, the doctor stood to his feet. "Alright...are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"Can I stay with her?" Sully immediately asked.

"Of course, let's just step over to room six. The machine is already set up."

With that, the three entered the ultrasound room, and Michaela climbed up on the table as the doctor explained the procedure, though more for Sully's benefit.

"A transvaginal ultrasound is usually performed to view the endometrium or the lining of the uterus. The images are obtained from different orientations to get the best views of the uterus and the fetus."

Sully nodded and positioned himself at the end of the exam table at Michaela's head, leaning on his forearms to get closer to her face as he watched the doctor place his wife's dainty feet in the stirrups and arrange a sheet across her legs for modesty.

Dr. Bernard applied his gloves and stepped into position, preparing the probe for insertion.

Glancing at Michaela, he smiled softly, "Try to relax, I'll be as gentle as I can."

Michaela nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Sully's hand close over hers as she took in a deep calming breath, pushing past her integral need for privacy and natural nervousness of a procedure she had never personally experienced.

True to his word, the doctor did indeed manage to complete the task gently, Michaela feeling no pain and very little discomfort, and within a few moments the video screen next to the table began to show the probe's progress. Michaela opened her eyes, and Sully trained his on the screen, trying to make sense of the grainy black and white images.

"Everything looks fine...embryo appears to be firmly implanted in the uterine wall...placenta appears to be forming perfectly...we are definitely not dealing with an ectopic here..." Dr. Bernard murmured as he shifted the transducer to improve the image.

Michaela recognized what she was seeing immediately, and gasped in awe as she focused on the screen, whispering, "Sully...look...it's our baby..."

Sully focused harder, and Dr. Bernard smiled in understanding, reaching to point out specifics on the screen as he explained what they were seeing.

"Is it a boy...or a girl?" Sully asked softly.

"It's too early to tell. At this point in your baby's development, nine weeks, he or she is about two thirds of an inch long and weighs just a fraction of an ounce, the size of a grape. Though still this tiny, however, the heart has begun to develop, and tiny baby taste buds have started to form, as well as limbs, fingers, and internal organs."

Author's Note: Ok, if you want, go to Youtube and paste /watch?v=qBuZQduqlDM - into the search bar and click on the first blue link called "Our dancing baby at 9 1/2 weeks..." It is an actual video of this kind of ultrasound. I was amazed...

As they watched, the baby started to move; it's little arms clearly visible. "Oh my goodness, Oh Sully, Oh my goodness..." Michaela kept repeating, totally in awe of the precious tiny creature, amazed that she couldn't feel any of the movement so obviously going on within her body.

"Wow...wow...look...oh my gosh..." Sully breathed, likewise totally in awe of the little person they were viewing on the screen. "I...I didn't expect it to look that much like a baby yet..." he whispered, everyone in the room speaking in hushed tones in unconscious reverence to the miracle of life transpiring before their eyes.

Not wishing to take her eyes from the screen and the images of her very first child, Michaela brought Sully's hand to her lips, entwining her fingers with his as tears welled in her eyes. She blinked hard to be able to stay focused and as she heard the faint sound of a tiny sniffle behind her, she knew her husband was as profoundly moved as she.

"Dr. Bernard, may we...have a copy of this to take home?" she asked softly, not wishing to disturb the moment.

"Yes, of course," he answered as he moved the instrument a bit so they could see even more clearly their baby's amazing development. All three were in awe as it moved, almost appearing to be 'dancing.' In spite of being a seasoned physician with years of experience, the awe of the miracle of birth had never left him, it was the reason he had wanted to become doctor in the first place.

"Your baby's organs and muscles are beginning to function on their own. It's hard to believe that something so small can function so completely. Astounding, isn't it?" he whispered, glancing at the enraptured couple.

Michaela tilted her head back and met her husband's eyes for a few moments before each one quickly addressed their attention back to the screen.

"Astounding doesn't even begin to cover it..." Sully murmured as the other two nodded in silent agreement.

OOOOOOOOO

"I still can't get over it..." Sully whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around his wife as they sat on the couch together, watching a DVD of their baby playing on the television screen.

"I know...I saw ultrasounds many times in medical school...but somehow it just seems more awe inspiring that this miracle of life is happening inside of _me_," she answered, smiling as she watched their baby 'dance'.

Thinking about the procedure, Sully asked caringly, "I forgot to ask you...are ya okay? I mean...did it hurt when the doctor put that thing inside ya?"

Michaela smiled and turned to him, caressing his face with the backs of her fingers as he searched her eyes.

"No, not at all. As he promised, he was very gentle...and he didn't have to insert the entire probe, only several inches."

"That's good," he nodded, turning his face and brushing a kiss to her fingers as he breathed a sigh of relief and glanced back to the screen, pressing 'play' on the remote to watch it again as Michaela chuckled softly at the doting father.

"One would think you've never had a child before," she teased him softly.

He grinned and glanced into her eyes. "Well...I guess when Abby was pregnant with Hannah...it didn't mean as much as it does with you. Don't get me wrong," he quickly added, "I love Hannah with all my heart...but when she was still inside...I just couldn't get a handle on it, I guess. Like it didn't seem real..."

Michaela nodded understandingly, and he added softly, "This time around...I'm so deep in love – with you – with the baby – with our kids – I want to experience everything about it."

"Oh Sully," she whispered, her breath catching at his soft, heartfelt admission. He stared shyly into her eyes and smiled, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Turning their eyes back to the screen, they each chuckled softly as they watched the 'dancing' antics of their precious unborn son or daughter.

OOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, the children filed in the door after school, dropping their backpacks on the kitchen table, each one glancing over at their parents sitting together on the couch, smiling happily.

"What's up?" Matthew asked, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and taking a large bite before sauntering into the living room, the others drifting in with him. All four flopped into chairs and onto the couch, ready to hear their parents' explanation.

"We're so glad you're home, we...have something important to tell you," Michaela began.

"We're getting a puppy?" Brian exclaimed, jumping up from the floor where he had settled to scratch Wolf's ears.

Sully laughed and reached over to ruffle the boy's blond hair affectionately. "No Brian...that's not it..."

The children glanced at each other, shrugging. No one had a clue what the news might be.

"What would you say if...we added another Sully to our family?" Sully asked cheekily, squeezing Michaela to him with the arm already around her. The reactions were immediate.

"You don't mean...you're not gonna adopt _Jared Miller_, are you?" Hannah gasped, sitting forward on the couch, on the verge of freaking out.

"Oh Mom! You can't do that!" Colleen exclaimed, immediately jumping onboard the wrong bandwagon her sister had just boarded.

"I don't like him!" Brian contributed, crossing his arms over his chest. Wolf glanced from one human to another, unsure of the change in atmosphere.

"You guys aren't serious..." Matthew quickly added, watching his parents' expressions.

"No! No, no, you've got this all wrong!" Michaela began.

"That ain't it at all," Sully contributed in tandem.

Reaching for Sully's hand, Michaela smiled lovingly at her husband, murmuring softly, "We're...I'm...going to have a baby."

Silence filled the room as sunlight streamed gently through the windows; Wolf's panting the only sound detectable.

Together they turned their faces from each other to each of the children, who wore identical expressions of shock. For a moment, Sully and Michaela were worried...this wasn't going at all like they had hoped and planned. Then, the ice broke and the girls squealed at the same time, jumping to their feet, Matthew quickly following.

"A baby?" the three yelled, their faces splitting into huge grins as they rushed toward their mother and nearly bowled her over with hugs, then swarmed around their parents, firing questions. "When's it due?" "How long have you known?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Wow, maybe it could be twins – one of each!" "Hey, where's it going to sleep?"

Laughing happily, the ecstatic parents tried to answer each query as they hugged necks and kissed cheeks. Wolf had also joined in the excitement, jumping up and barking as his tail swished ecstatically – clueless, but wanting to join in with his 'pack's' happiness.

"Well...the baby is due on May 17...we just found out last week...it's definitely not twins, but we don't know yet what it is...and as for sleeping..." Michaela paused and looked into her husband's eyes. "We haven't discussed that fully yet."

"You could put her in _our_ room if it's a girl," Hannah offered with a grin.

"Or the boy's room if it's a boy, I guess," Colleen added, perched on the edge of the coffee table with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, we..."

"NO!" Brian suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet where he had remained, still as a statue since the announcement. "I don't want no dumb _baby_ in my room! We don't need no baby – we got enough kids!" he added loudly, suddenly turning on his heel and running from the room, dashing up the stairs as fast as his short legs would go, Wolf barking and racing next to him. Moments later, everyone heard the telltale slam of the bedroom door.

The other occupants in the living room had sputtered to silence at Brian's outburst, staring at him open mouthed as they watched him make his hasty exit. Now the five looked at each other...

"Oh my..." Michaela whispered, tears of shock threatening.

Sully turned toward her to begin reassurance and comfort, but Matthew beat him to it, crouching down next to her and reaching to pat her hand. "Don't worry about Brian, Mom...he'll come around..."

"Yeah...he'll have a little brother or sister to play with..." Colleen added.

"And boss around..." Hannah contributed.

"And teach things to..." Matthew added.

Michaela drew in a deep breath, striving to bring her emotions under control. Her eyes met Sully's, and he offered a soft encouraging smile.

"I should go talk to him..." she decided, making to rise from the couch. Sully put a gentle hand on her arm and stopped her, whispering, "Let me."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded, watching as he rose from his seat and crossed to the stairs, raking his hand through his hair as he climbed them, saying a quick prayer that he would find the words to say that Brian needed to hear. In the living room, Michaela was praying, too.

Sully approached the closed door and stood for a moment, eyes shut, grappling for inspiration. Then squaring his shoulders and taking a breath, he knocked once, softly, and turned the knob of the unlocked door. He opened it a bit, but didn't immediately see the little boy, so he carefully opened it wider, finally spotting his son sitting on the floor in the corner, his head resting on one crossed arm, braced on up drawn knees. Wolf lay with his chin on Brian's feet, staring up at Sully forlornly with an expression that seemed to say, _What's wrong with him?_

Sully approached the little boy slowly, coming to stop at his side, though Brian didn't look up, merely reached to gently rub Wolf's head.

Finally, Sully cleared his throat and murmured, "Mind if I join ya?"

Brian shrugged, still not raising his head.

Sully lowered himself to the floor, assuming a similar position. Neither said anything for several minutes, until Sully murmured, "There anything ya want to ask?"

Brian shrugged again, and then bit his lip to keep it from trembling, fighting tears.

"Talk to me, son," Sully whispered.

Brian took in a shaky breath, finally chancing a glance at his father's face, a little surprised to see nothing but love in his expression. "Are you mad at me...for yelling?"

Sully smiled and shook his head.

"Why is Mama havin' a baby?"

"Well...cause that's what married people do, who love each other...they...make babies together," Sully explained haltingly, instantly hoping this wouldn't turn into a 'birds and bees' discussion.

"Why?"

"Because...it's nature."

"Nature? I thought nature was trees and grass and clouds and stuff," Brian replied, confusion evident on his face.

"It is...but so are babies."

"...Oh." Brian answered, once again biting his lip.

"What's wrong, Brian? Tell me," Sully murmured softly.

"Anthony said if you and Mama have a baby together...you won't need _us_ anymore," he finally answered in a whimper, his blue eyes filled with tears, adding, "I won't be your little boy anymore."

Sully immediately turned toward him, surprised that Brian would even think such a thing. "Brian! That's not true! Son...don't you know how much your mom and I love you...how much _I_ love you? That'll _never_ change, son – not in a million years! Even if your mom and me have _ten_ kids together – you'll still be my son – my little boy that I love very, very much. My little boy that stole my heart the first time he smiled at me," he added softly.

Brian only waited a beat before launching himself into Sully's arms in tears, his little heart beating with the fear that he would be replaced and be forced to go and live somewhere else, away from his new beloved dad, his mom, and brother and sisters.

Sully caught his son and drew him up full against his chest, hugging him tightly, his own eyes shut tight as one tear seeped out and slid slowly down his cheek. He'd had no clue whatsoever that Brian had been thinking such a thing. He was extremely grateful that he hadn't acted on his first impulse, which was to admonish Brian for shouting disrespectfully at his parents. They sat together on the floor for several minutes, Sully holding the boy and rocking slowly side to side as Brian released his pent up tears and Wolf watched with quiet patience.

Finally, Brian pulled back, kneeling on the floor between Sully's legs as he wiped his eyes.

"Ya okay now?" Sully murmured softly, reaching for a tissue in the box on Brian's nightstand and handing it to the little boy.

"Yeah," he responded, blowing his nose.

"Good...cause I'm gonna need your help with some things..." Sully began gently.

"What things?" Brian immediately asked, thrilled that his Daddy actually needed his help for something.

"Well...for starters...your mom might not be feelin' too good for awhile, until she gets used to bein'...in her condition...so, do you think you could kinda help me out durin' times when I gotta be outside? Like get things for her...watch over her...help her with things?"

Brian immediately nodded, totally committing to the important job his father had just given him.

"And something else..." Sully added as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Yeah?" Brian asked, innocent blue eyes staring up at his father.

"When the baby gets here...it's gonna need a big brother to show it how to do stuff...things like, oh, walking, talking, playing...do you think you can be that big brother for a little brother or sister? It's a mighty big job..."

Brian nodded again, totally playing into Sully's hands. "I can do that."

Sully nodded in satisfaction. "Good, son. That takes a real load off my mind."

"Really?" Brian murmured, eyes large with wonder. "You don't have to worry, Daddy. I'll look out for Mama...and I'll be a real good big brother, too."

He leaned in and gave Sully another hug before pulling back and asking, "When is the baby coming? Next week?"

Sully chuckled and began climbing to his feet as he shook his head. "No son. It'll be months yet. Not till all the way past winter and to the end of spring. May 17 – you guys will be out of school by then."

"Gosh!" Brian breathed, having no clue why it would possibly take that long.

"Oh...and Brian...um...when you yelled like that earlier...it kind of made your mom sad...she thought you were mad at her. Do you think maybe you should go and apologize?" Sully prompted gently.

Brian nodded as he climbed to his feet as well, having certainly not intended on hurting his mother's feelings. Together they, and their faithful canine friend, walked from the room, harmony totally restored.

Brian made it down the stairs faster than his father, heading straight for his mother, who was still sitting on the couch with the other three nearby. Without stopping, he sailed into her arms, and she caught him, glancing in surprise at her husband over the top of Brian's blond hair. Sully merely grinned.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Brian murmured against her neck as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to make you sad." Then pulling back and kissing her on the cheek, he added, "And from now on – anything you need help with, anything you can't reach or pick up – don't worry. I'll be right there to help ya out."

The others glanced at each other with wide grins, figuring their father had put him up to that. Michaela smiled lovingly and leaned to kiss Brian's cheek.

"Thank you, Brian. That makes me feel so very much better. I'd been worried about how I would manage."

The little boy hugged her again and she grinned up at her husband, who winked back at her, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Just then, Sully clapped his hands together and grinned at his family. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like celebrating. How about we go to Grace's for supper?"

"Yay!" "Sounds good to me!" "Alright!" the others exclaimed. Wolf added his two cents with a few boisterous barks.

"Sorry, fella...we'll bring ya somethin' back, though – okay?" Sully responded, caressing the beautiful malamute's fluffy ears.

Then he turned and reached out, taking Michaela's hands, and tugging her gently to her feet.

"Sounds very good to me, too...I'm afraid I haven't thought much about eating today..." she admitted sheepishly.

"I know," Sully grinned good-naturedly. "And I'll be glad when you get over this being sick phase – before I starve to death!"

"Oh you!" she groused, playfully swatting at him.

"Here Mama, I'll swat him for you!" Brian joked, pretending to go at his father with his fists. Sully laughed and scooped Brian up, gently throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Okay troops. Mount up," he ordered, to the amused laughter of the others as everyone filed out to the Escalade and the short trip to Grace's Café.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sully held the café's door open for his wife, following her in as Matthew held it open for his siblings, the bell hanging over it tinkling merrily. He grinned and strode over to his friend sitting at the counter, reaching to shake his hand and grasp the other man in a one-armed man-hug.

"Hey Robert E...Hey Grace," he added as she came through the swinging doors from the kitchen.

"Sully. Dr. Mike," the other man greeted.

"Sully! Dr. Mike!" Grace repeated, her face lighting up with a big smile at the sight of her friends. "Kids," she added with a grin at each one, which they each returned wholeheartedly. Michaela leaned over the counter and hugged her friend, Sully following suit and kissed the café owner's cheek.

"Well...long time since you guys were in for supper. Good to see you! What's the occasion?" Grace teased with a wink.

"Oh...we thought we'd splurge a bit...and celebrate," Michaela hinted, flashing a grin at her husband.

"Oh yeah? Celebrate what?" Robert E. asked nonchalantly as he took a bite of his dinner.

Before Michaela could tease them further, Brian exclaimed, "Mama's gonna have a baby!"

Grace's mouth dropped open with a gasp as Robert E. stopped in mid chew. Then, they both began to chuckle as smiles broke out, Grace coming out from behind the counter as Robert E. grabbed Michaela into a bear hug. Grace grabbed her as soon as her husband stepped back, exclaiming, "Pregnant! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Then stepping back, she turned and hugged Sully. "You, _too_!"

"Thank you, Grace, Robert E. You guys are the first to know...after the kids, of course," Sully offered.

"When're you due?" Grace asked excitedly.

"May 17. I'm nine weeks along," Michaela replied, practically gushing with joy.

"Nine weeks! And ya kept it a secret from me?" their friend quipped in mock anger, hands on her hips.

"Well, no, we only just found out last week...we...didn't want to tell anyone until the doctor ran a special test to...make sure everything was all right," Michaela answered hesitantly.

"And _is_ it...all right I mean?" the café owner asked in concern.

"Oh yes! Everything is fine!" Michaela assured her quickly, Sully nodding in agreement as he slipped one arm around her in pride. She glanced at him, beaming with the sheer joy of it all.

"And I'm gonna be a big brother!" Brian piped up proudly, sporting a huge smile.

"Yes, you sure are...and a mighty fine one, too," Robert E. assured him, grinning down at the young boy. Sully laughed and laid his large hands lovingly on Brian's small shoulders. The boy looked up at his father proudly, his innocence allowing any earlier upset to vanish entirely.

"See...I told ya them mandrakes'd do the trick," Grace teased. Then she winked at Michaela, chuckling at her friend's embarrassed blush, as Sully coughed and cleared his throat in response to Michaela's reaction.

"Mandrakes? What are mandrakes, Mama?" Brian asked innocently, the other children – even Matthew – exchanging confused glances.

"They're um...plants...in the garden," Sully answered for her, ruffling their son's blond hair, hoping his vague answer would satisfy the little boy.

Clasping her hands together in happiness for her friends, Grace gestured with one hand toward a booth by the window. "Well, okay, why don't ya'll go on over to your usual booth, and I'll be right out to take your order," she instructed, turning to return to the kitchen and supervise the cooking in anticipation of her usual supper crowd.

When everyone was seated, Robert E. picked up his plate from the counter and strolled over to the table next to their booth, pulling out a chair so he could comfortably converse with them.

"So...where's the new baby gonna sleep, after it grows outta the crib?" he asked casually, before continuing his dinner.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too," Matthew contributed, eyebrows raised as he glanced from one to the other of his parents.

"Umm, we haven't really talked about that..." Michaela began, "And really...we should have...I guess I was only thinking of how it would be at first – the baby will be in a bassinet and then a crib in our room for three or four months..." she trailed off, meeting Sully's eyes as realization dawned.

He stared back at her, wondering why this hadn't occurred to him either. Three kids in one room – boys or girls – seemed a bit much.

"Well...you could add on...like you did for the bathroom," Robert E. suggested helpfully, reaching for his glass of iced tea.

"Yeah...but we'd want the baby upstairs with us..." Sully murmured thoughtfully, easing an arm around his wife and lovingly rubbing her shoulder.

"Nah, I mean add on a room for either the girls or the boys, then use their old room for the baby," Robert E. explained.

Sully nodded, the idea making perfect sense.

"Oh us, Dad! We want a new room!" the girls immediately squealed.

"No, me and Matthew, we should get it!" Brian countered, though he really only did it for the sake of argument, unconsciously figuring if it was something his sisters wanted, it must be good.

Sully snorted and shook his head, casting a mock aggravated look over at his friend. "See what you started?"

Robert E. just chuckled and continued eating. Just then, Grace walked up to the booth with her order pad. "What did that husband of mine start?" she quipped, casting a disparaging eye at him.

"He pointed out our need to build another bedroom – and the children are already fighting over who will get it," Michaela chuckled.

"Ahh, just like you to start some kinda trouble," Grace teased, bumping her husband's shoulder with a hip.

"Watch it, woman, 'fore you end up over my knee," Robert E. immediately retorted, though the twinkle in his eyes belied the tone of his voice.

The two exchanged several private 'married' risqué looks, communicating silently, before Grace finally grinned and cleared her throat, taking her pencil from behind her ear, and saying brightly, "Okay, what do ya'll feel like tonight? Anything ya want...it's my treat, to celebrate your good news," she added with a grin.

"I'll take the meatloaf, Grace," Sully immediately requested.

"Yeah! Meatloaf, me too!" "Me, too!" the girls and Brian ordered.

"All right, four meatloaf dinners," Grace responded, jotting the orders on the pad. "Dr. Mike?"

"Um..." Michaela began, slipping a hand to her stomach as the thought of Grace's meatloaf, which usually was very appetizing, now made her feel queasy. "Maybe just a salad...I'm not very hungry," she murmured.

Grace nodded, totally understanding it wasn't her meatloaf that was the problem. "One salad, gotcha. With blue cheese?" she asked, knowing Michaela's preference in dressings. Those words increasing her queasy feeling, Michaela only managed a nod.

"Okay. Matthew?"

"Meatloaf."

"Oh, and a big cheeseburger to take home for Wolf," Sully added with a grin.

"Gotcha. Comin' right up!" Grace tossed over her shoulder as she stuck her pencil behind her ear and marched off toward the kitchen, on a mission.

The family talked for several minutes, mostly about how they would go about building the new bedroom, and the timeline for such a project, Robert E. offering his help with anything they needed. Then, Grace came through the swinging doors with a large tray laden with their meals. Putting it down on the table her husband was occupying, she began handing out the plates, Sully's plate passing closely by Michaela's nose. Her eyes immediately grew large and she mumbled, 'Excuse me', clamping a hand over her mouth and making a hasty dash to the restroom.

Grace and Sully caringly watched her retreat, while Brian quipped, "Gosh, Miss Grace – your meatloaf made Mama get sick!"

Colleen rolled her eyes and softly smacked at her little brother on the back of his head. "Brian, just hush and eat."

OOOOOOOOO

"You okay, sweetheart?" Sully asked his wife softly as she took a seat next to him in front of the computer at home an hour later.

"Yes...I managed to keep my salad down...though I'm glad I decided not to use the dressing," she added wryly.

He leaned in close and hugged her to him, rubbing her stomach softly and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know firsthand how miserable bein' sick to your stomach is...I wish I could do something to help..."

"Mmm, what you're doing right now helps immensely," she murmured with a soft smile as she leaned comfortably into his touch. "Did you call yet?"

"Just gettin' ready to," he returned, punching in Cloud Dancing's speed dial button on his cell phone.

After two rings, a deep familiar voice answered, "Haho, my brother."

"Haho." Sully answered with a grin, casting his eyes to his wife. "Ya busy?"

"Not particularly...and I was just about to call you, by the way."

"Good," Sully chuckled. "Meet us on the webcam – you and Snowbird. We wanna tell you something."

"See you in a moment, then."

The two men hung up from their phone call as Sully and Michaela stared at the screen and waited impatiently for their friends to come online.

Finally, the screen flickered to life, and with the magic of technology their Indian friends were sitting there looking back at them, huge smiles adorning their faces.

"What is up?" "What's up?" Cloud Dancing and Sully said simultaneously. All four chuckled together.

"You go first, my brother," Cloud Dancing offered graciously.

Sully nodded and cleared his throat, gently pulling Michaela tighter against him. Glancing into her eyes, he announced, "Well...it's happened...we're gonna have a baby."

"Oh my goodness!" "Praise God!" their Indian friends exclaimed together, totally thrilled for their dearest friends.

"We found out last week...but we waited until the doctor performed a special ultrasound ...to make sure everything is as it should be," Michaela explained quietly, the other three knowing exactly what she wasn't saying.

"And everything is fine?" Snowbird asked gently.

Michaela met her eyes and nodded, her full grin uncontrollably taking over her face.

"Yes! The baby is due May 17!"

"That is wonderful!" "I am so happy for you!" came instant responses from their friends' computerized images.

Sully laughed happily. "Now, I've gotta build another bedroom onto this old house, accommodate all these kids my lady's giving me," he added with a teasing twinkle aimed at his wife. She smiled lovingly and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Turning back to his friend's image, Sully added, "I guess you know what you and me'll be doing next summer..."

"Mmm, well...I may not be able to help you with that project, Sully..." the Indian returned gently.

Sully stared back in confusion as he watched his lifelong friends glance at each other, Cloud Dancing pulling his wife closer to his side.

"Because I will be with this wonderful wife of mine...as she gives birth to our baby."

Sully laughed out loud with happiness as Michaela squealed with glee at the news that their friends' dreams and wishes were finally coming true – thousands of prayers finally answered.

"Oh Snowbird! When are you due? When did you find out?" Michaela asked excitedly.

Their friends glanced at each other conspiratorially, and Michaela felt a shiver of excitement run through her. Somehow she knew what the answer would be.

"May 21st, and we found out today," Snowbird answered with a cheeky grin.

The four friends laughed together at the sheer coincidence – both pregnant and set to deliver within days of each other!

Suddenly, something dawned on Sully and he remarked, "Hey...that means you got pregnant that week Cloud Dancing came home, the week we stayed with you on vacation...just like Michaela did..."

"Yes...I'd say that was a very..._productive_ week," Cloud Dancing quipped, a decidedly naughty twinkle in his dark eyes.

Sully answered with a naughty chuckle, causing both Michaela and Snowbird to blush momentarily, until their husbands' mirth infected them as well and they succumbed to happy and contented giggles, though shaking their heads at the silliness of their men.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully pulled back the covers and welcomed his wife into his arms as she quickly snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Everything come out alright?" he joked softly.

"Sully!" she fussed half-heartedly as he chuckled.

"I'm already visiting the restroom so frequently...what will it be like when I'm much farther along?" she lamented softly.

"I know sweetheart..." he murmured, immediately contrite that he had poked fun at her discomfort.

"But, it's worth it...every twinge, symptom, nauseous feeling, or trip to the restroom – I wouldn't trade any of it, because at the end of it all...we'll have our baby," she vowed with feeling.

Sully smiled and held her closer, nodding, his cheek against her hair, eyes closed.

After several minutes, he asked softly, "How'd it go...telling your mother and Rebecca about the baby?"

Michaela grinned in sheer pleasure, remembering the phone call she had made when Sully had gone out to perform some of his regular chores.

"Wonderfully. Mother was very happy for me, very sweet – she even apologized for..." she paused, belatedly remembering that she hadn't told Sully of her mother's offer of looking into adoption.

"Apologized? For what?"

Michaela took in a deep breath, too far into it now to be able to sidetrack. "Well...when I was in Boston and went to see her..." she paused, choosing how to word their exchange.

"Mmm hmm?" he prompted.

"We had a rather upsetting conversation," she softly admitted, feeling him tense up immediately, so she rushed to reassure him. "It was probably only upsetting because I was already in the throes of pregnancy hormones, but didn't know it. She...she offered to look into adoption agencies for us..." pausing when she heard him expel a breath. "But, she was only trying to be helpful...I know that now..."

Sully ground his teeth together, at first angry just to learn of someone upsetting his sweet wife, but settled down to the realization that his mother-in-law _was_ just trying to help.

"So...you said she apologized...?"

"Yes, she knew she had upset me that day, and she was very sweet about it. And, of course, she's excited about the baby – already making plans for the baby shower, I'm sure," she added with a chuckle.

He nodded with a wry grin, remembering the "Boston Powerhouse" planning their wedding. "How about Rebecca and your other sisters?"

"Well, Becca's going to tell the others for me, and she was positively ecstatic when I told her. I think she even squealed," she added with a chuckle, shaking her head over her normally calm-spirited sister's reaction. "She must have asked a dozen questions...and she hopes we have a boy," she added cheekily.

"A boy, huh? How come?" Sully answered with a dimpled grin.

"Oh...perhaps because I...might have told her the name we picked out for our little boy..." Michaela hinted softly, the memory of not being pregnant with a 'honeymoon baby' now having lost its power to hurt.

"Ahh, you mean...Robert Josef? To honor Robert for all he's done for us...our little RJ?"

She smiled and nodded dreamily. "Yes...our little blue eyed son..."

After thinking several moments, however, she moved her head to glance up at him. "But...the way things usually go...between _us_ and our ancestors...we'll probably have a girl."

"Nah, there's been lots of things that happened different for us. We got a good chance at our boy," he assured her with confidence.

"Do we want to find out before the birth? Or wait and be surprised?" she asked thoughtfully, searching his expression for his true feelings.

"I don't know, what do _you_ wanna do?" he asked softly, turning a little to face her and pull her closer into the curve of his body.

"I...I almost think I want to wait..." she admitted, searching his eyes in the soft moonlight.

He nodded and set his lips in determination. "Then we'll wait. I think I'd like that, too - more..._excitin'_ that way."

She nodded and sighed with contentment, offering her lips for a kiss, which he immediately provided.

"I'm so happy for Cloud Dancing and Snowbird...isn't it amazing? Both of our babies due at nearly the same time?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah...it's been long enough of a wait. I just pray that absolutely nothing goes wrong..."

"Oh yes...me too!" she immediately answered, vowing to pray every day for Snowbird and the long awaited baby.

Settling down, the couple was silent again for several minutes, each entertaining their own thoughts, until Sully stirred a little, bringing up a hand to gently stroke her face.

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"You realize Halloween is next week? The dance?"

"Yes, you're right," she answered with a grin, it having slipped totally from her mind with everything that had been going on in their lives.

"We goin'?" he asked cheekily.

"Of course...that is...if _you_ want to..."

"Yeah, I want to...I wanna dance with my beautiful wife again – in front of the whole town. I never get tired of showin' you off," he murmured flirtatiously.

"You mean...before I get fat and as big as a barn?" she returned sassily, one eyebrow cocked in mock aggravation.

"You won't be fat – you'll just be very _pregnant_. And that's a _good thing_...remember?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Yes...a good thing, indeed," she whispered in return.

Sully brought up a hand again and gently touched her face, staring into her eyes, which were twinkling with happiness in the moonlight.

"I love you so much, Michaela," he whispered reverently. "Thank you...for bein' willin' to put up with everything you'll have to go through...to have our baby."

"I love you, too...and I can't _wait_ to have our baby," she answered lovingly, feeling as if her heart would burst with love for this man and for the baby encased safely within her.

Then, he rolled her a little to her back, lowering his hand to lovingly caress her belly, which was only just beginning to present a tiny thickening – only noticeable to him because he knew every inch of her body better than he knew his own. She raised a hand and lovingly cupped his face, offering her lips for a kiss. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers, instantly igniting the familiar sparks within them both. Within seconds, their passion was kindled, hands caressing and lips kissing hungrily.

Several minutes later, Sully pulled back breathless, and rasped, "You want to...I mean...you okay?" wanting to make sure his wife was totally well and willing to receive his sweet invasion.

"Yes, sweetheart...make love to me," she whispered in return, and he didn't waste another moment as their lips met again. They took their time kissing and caressing, whispering of their love as they sensually aided in removing each other's nightclothes.

Sully reverently kissed and caressed his way down her body to his intended target – the area encasing his unborn child. Michaela fought back tears of sweet amazement at his actions, threading her fingers in his hair as he pressed gentle kisses to her abdomen, whispering endearments to the tiny baby within.

When they were both finally naked and ready, Sully made sure to be extremely careful of her tender areas as he slowly and lovingly joined their bodies in rapturous passion. Both groaned in pleasure, it seeming to each as if it had been weeks since their last time of lovemaking.

Alone together in the quiet of their room with only the moon as witness, the lovers spent a long while celebrating the awesome joy of being together and in love.


	40. Treasuring Their New Life

**CHAPTER 40 – Treasuring Their New Life**

"Here Jared, put these away in that cabinet, will you?" Michaela asked the young man.

"Yes ma'am," he immediately responded, taking a box of medical supplies from her hands and limping toward the cabinet, carefully putting his weight on his newly healed leg.

"How does your leg feel since I took off the cast?" Michaela asked, watching him maneuver.

"Fine...I guess I just got used to not using it much...it's kind of weak."

"Yes, that's to be expected," Michaela explained gently. "Try not to overuse it at first, but I think you'll be back to normal faster than you think."

"Yeah," he replied with a partial smile, turning back to his task.

Michaela picked up a box of medicines she had just received by UPS and began to carry it across the room.

"Hey, hold on, Dr. Mike!" Jared called, hobbling quickly over to her and taking the box out of her hands. "Sully told me to not let you carry anything," he explained to her questioning look. "Where you want it?"

She smiled appreciatively and pointed to the small locked glass cabinet next to the one in which he was working. He nodded and carried it there, dragging a stool over to sit the box on so that she wouldn't have to bend over. She thanked him sweetly and began taking stock of the supplies in the cabinet, rotating the older vials to the front.

Jared glanced at her often, noticing her happy smile and how she softly hummed to the music playing on a small boom box behind the counter across the room. Racking his brain for something to say, he finally murmured, "Um...congratulations by the way...about the baby, I mean."

"Thank you, Jared," Michaela replied sincerely, flashing a happy grin at him.

"You and Sully...you're real happy together, aren't you?" he asked, really just voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Oh, very much. He's the man of my dreams...and he says I'm the woman of his," she replied with a happy twinkle.

Jared nodded, continuing his work as thoughts churned in his head. Finally he murmured, "I've never met anybody like him...or you...he's such a good dad...you all have fun together..." he paused, wondering if he should share what was on his heart. Glancing at her face, he could tell she was listening – and caring.

"I can hardly remember my family being like that. For me...home's a miserable place."

"Jared...I'm so sorry," Michaela soothed softly, before reaching out to place a hand gently on his arm. "Was it always like that?"

He drew his brows together as he tried to remember his early childhood. "No...I mean, it wasn't ever like you guys, but...my dad used to be...better."

"Do you know what made him change?" she asked softly, turning to drag another stool up to perch herself on, having begun to feel just a tad dizzy.

"I think it was after he got kicked out of the army...he just kind of went crazy. That's when he started drinking, well, all the time – and it took him a long time to find a job I think. When he did, it wasn't near as much pay. Mom says they'd been saving to have a house built...before he got discharged. They kicked us off the base...and now we're stuck in that trailer."

"He was stationed at Fort Carson, right?" she queried.

"Yeah. We lived on base. My dad was a sergeant. We had a real nice house there, officer's quarters...we went to school on base. I loved it," he added softly, pausing to stare straight ahead as he remembered the lovely school, his friends, and his teachers, which had all been ripped away from him in the blink of an eye.

"When did it happen?" Michaela asked softly, her heart going out to the young man.

"Six years ago...I was just ten. My sisters were six and seven. It was real hard on them," he added, unconsciously showing his love for his younger siblings.

"I'm so sorry...but the situation isn't hopeless – I mean, perhaps your father will secure a good paying job once again, and they can have that house built," she offered optimistically.

"Maybe..." he ceded, lapsing into silence for several minutes.

Finally glancing at her, he murmured, "You and Sully...you're real nice people..." he paused and Michaela smiled at him in thanks. "I can't figure out why my dad hates Sully so much..."

"Well...from what Sully says...he learned it from his father..." she offered softly, carefully setting vials in place.

"Yeah...Granddad...he was a real piece of work," Jared grumbled under his breath.

Once again, Michaela thought about ways they could change the situation between the two families, praying again that she could find a way.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela jumped, slightly startled, and sat up from lying in Sully's lap on the couch as a knock sounded loudly on the front door later that evening.

"My goodness," she murmured, smoothing her hair as Sully rose to go to the door. Peering through the glass, he said, "It's Jake and Teresa." Opening the door quickly, he ushered them inside. They noticed Teresa holding her left arm, tears of pain hovering under her lashes.

Michaela rose slowly to her feet, being mindful of her occasional dizziness. "Teresa, are you injured?"

"She fell off a ladder at home...I think her arm might be broke," Jake announced worriedly.

"Oh dear," Michaela murmured, moving quickly to the woman's side and examining the arm. Teresa winced slightly as Michaela's fingers pressed gently up and down the bone.

"Let's take her to the clinic," Michaela decided as the others nodded, turning for the door, Sully among them. He reached for her jacket, helping her into it and donning his as well.

"Matthew, you're in charge here," he assigned and the young man nodded, quite accustomed to the responsibility. The other children had hardly stirred, except to see who had come in, so engrossed were they in watching television and Bear Grylls on one of his adventures.

The adults filed out the door together. "We'll meet you down there," Sully suggested, opening the passenger door of the Escalade for his wife.

"Right," Jake agreed, opening the door of their car for Teresa and carefully helping her inside.

Pulling up to the front parking area of the closed clinic, the four got out, Jake mumbling, "Sorry about getting you down here after hours..."

"That's quite all right, Jake...a doctor doesn't have 'regular' hours," Michaela joked as she unlocked the front door and let them in, quickly deactivating the alarm.

"Sit up on the exam table, Teresa," she instructed, turning on lights and going to the sink to wash her hands as Jake lovingly helped his wife, placing his hands at her waist and hoisting her up so she wouldn't have to lever herself with one hand.

"Thank you, Jacob," she whispered, biting her lip against the pain, the back of her good hand wiping a tear that spilled down her cheek.

Coming back to her patient, Michaela began again trying to assess the damage. She could see the arm was already beginning to swell. "How did this happen?" she asked softly.

"I was climbing a ladder, helping Jacob put up wallpaper border, when suddenly the room started to spin and I fell backward. I tried to catch myself, but I could not."

"You were dizzy?" Michaela asked, touching her hand to Teresa's forehead to check for fever, but there didn't seem to be any.

"Sí, mucho...very much," the injured woman replied, wincing as Michaela tried to gently manipulate the arm.

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah, she's been dizzy a couple of times the past few days," Jake supplied, watching anxiously.

"Have you been having any headaches, nausea/vomiting, ringing in the ears, fatigue, or heart palpitations?" Dr. Mike continued.

Teresa nodded. "Sí, I have been nauseous on and off for several days and very tired...I must have contracted some sort of virus."

Michaela nodded and reached for her stethoscope, listening to Teresa's heart for any irregularities, but finding none.

Michaela glanced at Sully and Jake. "Teresa...have you taken a pregnancy test lately?" she asked Teresa softly, hoping the question wouldn't embarrass the woman.

The other woman shook her head sadly. "No...I stopped buying them." Then glancing at her husband, she added, "The disappointments hurt too much." Jake leaned in and put his arm lovingly around her as she valiantly tried to fight off tears of pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Well...I need to x-ray your arm, but I don't want to take any chances...Sully, would you get the lead drape out of the closet, and the x-ray machine and bring them here, please?"

"Sure," Sully replied, quickly retrieving the items she requested as she went behind the desk and powered up the computer. When he returned with them, she directed him to set up the machine and instructed Jake to help Teresa position her arm on the x-ray mat.

"I'll need to take a lateral and an anterior/posterior view," she stated, but seeing the blank looks on the couple's faces, she demonstrated with her own arm, explaining, "One in a relaxed position with the thumb facing up." Jake and Teresa both nodded. "Another with the arm lying on the board, the palm down and the fingers spread out. I know that will probably be painful, but try to do the best you can for me." Teresa nodded again as Michaela came back to them. She and Jake positioned the drape over Teresa's chest and abdomen, leaving only her head and arm uncovered.

Taking no chances with her own precious cargo, she retrieved the remote control and the three left the room. After the first view was taken, Michaela instructed Teresa to turn her arm for the second. Both views came out perfect, and Michaela studied the pictures while the men put the items back away in the closet.

Returning to her patient, she said softly, "I'm afraid your arm _is _broken, Teresa. It's a clean break, but I'll have to put it in a cast."

The woman nodded, and Sully helped Michaela get the necessary supplies ready while Jake did his best to comfort his wife.

Half an hour later, cast in place, Michaela smiled at her friends and said gently, "Teresa, I found out this week that I'm expecting a baby..."

"Dr. Mike! That is wonderful!" her friend exclaimed, truly happy for her doctor friend.

"Thank you," Michaela grinned, holding out a hand to her husband, which he immediately stepped forward and took into his own, his pride and elation evident on his face as their eyes met. Then, turning back to her patient, she added, "I have a strong feeling that _you_ may be, also. Would you like to take a pregnancy test tonight?"

The couple exchanged looks, and Teresa took a deep breath and nodded. Smiling, Michaela handed her a cup for the urine specimen and directed her to the small bathroom off the recovery room. Within minutes of her return, Michaela turned from her lab area with a big smile on her face.

"According to this, my friend...you're pregnant!"

The surprised couple turned to each other, tears filling each pair of eyes as they went into each other's arms, each one feeling like they must be dreaming after the many years of wishing and hoping – and being disappointed.

Michaela and Sully exchanged dreamy looks, reliving their own golden moment of a week before as Michaela drifted over to him, and they slipped into the living quarters to give the other couple a few private moments to enjoy their news.

After a few more questions, Michaela quickly wrote down Dr. Bernard's name and number, as well as writing her friend a prescription for pain medicine.

"That won't hurt the baby, will it?" Jake asked concernedly.

"No, I've prescribed Norco, which is a type of Tylenol, one to two tablets every four hours as needed for pain. This works safely in pregnancy," she added, following up with instructing them on how to take care of the cast and rest the arm to allow it to heal. "I'll take the cast off in about four weeks."

Spontaneously leaning in to hug her doctor friend, Teresa whispered, "Thank you, Dr. Mike...for everything."

Michaela returned the gesture with a heartfelt smile. "You're more than welcome, Teresa. And congratulations!"

Seeing her patient and friend out the door, Michaela turned toward her husband, swaying with sudden fatigue and dizziness. Sully caught her, steadying her against his chest.

"Hey...take it easy there...you need to sit down and rest..."

"No...I have to make sure everything is clean and put away...a clinic is not like a kitchen where you can just leave dirty dishes in the sink," she protested softly, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

"C'mere and sit down...tell me what to do, I'll do it for ya."

Smiling at her wonderful husband, she allowed him to lower her to her office chair and directed him in putting instruments away and cleaning up the mess from making the cast. While waiting, she started a file for Teresa and entered information in the computer, since sitting down alleviated her dizziness.

Finally all was finished, and Sully turned off lights and made sure the security system reactivated as he and Michaela made their way out the front door, locking it behind them. Then before she could protest, Sully scooped her up into his arms, nuzzling her cheek as he made his way carefully down the porch steps and over to the Escalade, stopping next to the vehicle for some very thorough kisses.

After a few moments, a car went by on Hanover, the driver honking at them, laughter and a shout of "Get a room!" trailing behind the vehicle.

Parting, they chuckled together, Michaela murmuring against his lips, "We'd better get back to the house or we'll never get to sleep tonight."

Chuckling again, Sully let her in the SUV's door and sprinted around to the driver's side, ready for the short trip down the driveway.

OOOOOOOOOO

The family disembarked from the Escalade several nights later, each costumed one dashing off to be with their friends and have a good time at the Halloween party. Sully sprinted around to Michaela's door and extended a hand to help her out, watching as she smoothed the skirt of the lovely full length, light blue scoop necked, 1870's dress she had worn at the Founder's Day celebration.

Pulling a warm hand-made shawl closer around her, she remarked, "I'm so glad we are getting another use out of these clothes."

"Yeah. Me, too," he agreed as he firmly shut the Escalade's door.

She cast an admiring eye up and down the length of her virile husband's body. He was wearing the blue striped shirt and the buckskin pants and jacket once more. _There's just something sensuous about a man in buckskins... _

"By the way, you look very fetching in that wig. Just like _Sully_," she purred flirtatiously.

"Thanks," he flashed his dimpled grin at her as he adjusted the belt holding his tomahawk and big knife, and then leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked curiously.

"Jake found it online for me...I think he said it was from some place that makes wigs out of donated hair...and something about this had been in a paper bag in someone's closet for years until they finally gave it to be made into a wig," he added, shaking his head.

"Mmm, it looks so natural on you...I wouldn't have thought _anything _could make you more handsome...but this long hair does somehow," she murmured, leaning against him enticingly, and lifting a hand to run her fingers through the wavy strands perfectly framing the chiseled features of his tanned face.

"I'll remember that...next time I need to pry your attention away from the kids," he teased softly, gazing down into her eyes, twinkling so breathtakingly in the setting sun.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes caressing her countenance, her hair in large curls framing her face and neck and cascading down her back. "You know...I think you've already got your 'glow'..."

"My _pregnancy_ glow?" she murmured with a half grin. "I'm glad to hear that...since the only thing I've been doing lately, it seems, is running to the bathroom, either to sit or to kneel," she added wryly.

His eyes immediately full of concern, they searched hers as he reached for her hand, bringing it up to brush his lips against her fingers. "How ya feel _now_?"

She smiled gratefully and leaned in to brush his lips with hers. "Wonderful."

Instantly his smile returned and he reciprocated with another firmer kiss. "Good. Now...let's go have some fun, hmm?" they chuckled together and Michaela slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her off to the festivities.

OOOOOOOOO

The kids had a great time, as usual, participating in all of the activities. The girls had dressed in their Cheyenne outfits, and Michaela had braided their hair and decorated them beautifully with beads and small, soft feathers. Brian chose to be an Indian again, partly because his sisters were wearing their costumes, and partly because he wanted to carry his 'tomahawk' like his Daddy and brother.

Matthew opted for his Cheyenne vest and wore his belt and tomahawk, though didn't 'go all out' like he had the year before, choosing to work behind the scenes in several game booths to give breaks to the operators – his new friend Jared also lending a hand. Sully noticed and couldn't help but be proud of his nearly grown son – he also noticed the cute little blond, Ingrid, seemed to be sticking pretty close to his son's side.

The lady doctor and the mountain man strolled around, holding hands, just enjoying being together as they partook of some of the games of skill. They laughed together when Michaela beat Sully at walking a distance with an apple perched on her head. There was no contest, however, in the various games of skill regarding aim – sinking a basketball on one try, or shooting an arrow at a tiny target, as Sully won those hands down.

"Hey, Dr. Mike... Sully," Horace greeted as he walked by with a young lady. The couple returned the greeting with smiles, glancing up at their tall friend, dressed this year as Dracula.

"This here's Myra," the lanky man introduced, indicating a lovely young woman standing beside him, dressed rather fetchingly as a saloon girl.

"Nice to meet you, Myra," Michaela greeted her sweetly.

"Thanks, Dr. Mike. Sully," the woman added. Looking her up and down closely, Michaela had the feeling she had somehow met the woman before, but couldn't quite place her.

"Congratulations about the baby, by the way," Horace offered.

"Thank you, Horace," Michaela responded, wondering about the unusual pair, he so tall and she so short...he rather plain, awkward and clumsy, and she lovely. When the pair strolled off together, Michaela turned to her husband, wondering aloud, "Why do I have the feeling I should know that woman...?"

Sully grinned and leaned in to kiss Michaela's cheek, whispering, "Myra is, or _was_, Preston Lodge's secretary."

"Really?" Michaela responded softly. "_Was_...?"

"Yeah...I heard yesterday that the big real estate deal he thought he made fell through and he went off the deep end after that – started gamblin' and even drinkin'. They say he's on the verge of bankruptcy, and he'll probably have to run back to his daddy in Boston. Serves him right," he added with a snicker.

"Byron Frederick! That's not like you to wish others misfortune," Michaela softly admonished, reaching to gently brush his chin with a fingertip.

He smiled softly and turned his head to kiss her finger. "Aw, he just got under my skin... 'specially when he set his sights on _you_," he admitted sheepishly.

"He never stood one chance in a million with me," Michaela vowed, turning into her husband's arms. "Don't you know you had me hooked the first time I looked into those amazing blue eyes of yours? I'm like putty in your hands...though I probably shouldn't tell you that," she added, one eyebrow cocked teasingly.

"That makes two of us," he whispered in return, leaning in for a soft kiss, only to be interrupted by two kids bumping into them as they ran by. The couple chuckled and resumed their stroll.

"So I wonder how those two met...they seem like an odd pair..." Michaela murmured, glancing over at the refreshment table and watching as Horace leaned down to give Myra a piece of cake, his vampire outfit making it seem like he was zooming in for a bite.

"Loren said they met at the Red Cross office. Myra took a temp job there helping with the donors. Horace went to give blood, and she took care of him," Sully explained softly. "She told Loren that after working so long for a jerk like Preston, Horace's sweet innocence was like a breath of fresh air," he added with a chuckle.

"I can imagine!" Michaela agreed, glancing back at the couple one last time to see Myra up on tiptoes, dabbing icing from Horace's mouth with a napkin.

The couple paused at the edge of the large dance floor, Michaela sinking down gratefully on a bale of hay. Sully perched next to her as they enjoyed the crisp fall air and idly watched the couples dancing. Instead of a live band this year, Dorothy had hired a DJ with a powerful sound system who played lots of great dance music. Of course, the standard fare of "Monster Mash" and Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and others were played, but interspersed with love songs and ballads.

He nudged his wife and motioned with his head toward their friends Grace and Robert E., snuggling and whispering together as they swayed to a slow love song. Grace pulled back a bit at that moment to look into her husband's eyes and murmur something before bestowing upon him a sweet kiss.

"Glad ta see they ain't lost their spark,' Sully murmured, lowering himself down and slipping an arm around his wife. "Sometimes I wonder, the way she fusses at 'im," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, that's just her way. She's feisty and full of sass, but when it comes to her Robert E., she's actually a melted marshmallow...she just doesn't want him to know it," she softly murmured with a smile toward her friend as Grace laid her head on her husband's shoulder and glanced their way, wiggling the fingers of one hand toward them in acknowledgment.

Sully chuckled and nodded in agreement to his wife's apt perception of their friends' relationship. Glancing toward her, he softly asked, "You warm enough?"

"Mmm, yes, I'm fine," she returned, flashing him a grateful smile.

"You want my jacket around ya, just let me know," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I will," she whispered, catching his hand and pressing a kiss to his fingers. Relaxing against his side, Michaela glanced around at the festivities, children running to and fro between the different booths, couples lingering and talking, friends laughing together, and all sort of costumes, from the frightening to sweet fairy tales. She also noticed many who had opted to wear their Founder's Day costumes like she and Sully. As usual, everyone appeared to be having a great time.

Just then, they heard the familiar organ strains of an old song_,_ 'You've Made Me So Very Happy' by _Blood, Sweat & Tears_. It was one of the songs they had danced to that night in the oldies club on their honeymoon, and the memories of that wonderful time immediately returned as their eyes met. (A/N – Put this link in your browser, BUT TAKE OUT THE EXTRA SPACES, if you want to hear this beautiful classic love song

http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch?v=OxWSOuNsN20 )

Sully reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "C'mon, we gotta dance to this," he softly urged, rising to his feet and helping her stand slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy, then gently tugging her into the mix of dancers. Pulling his wife into his arms, one hand pressing against her lower back, the other cradling her hand to his chest, Sully whispered the words against her cheek as David Clayton-Thomas' rich baritone crooned the lyrics...

_I lost at love before...got mad and closed the door...but you said, "Try, just once more"..._

_I chose you for the one...now we're having so much fun...you treated me so kind...I'm about to lose my mind..._

_you made me so very happy...I'm so glad you came into my life_

He swung her around in perfect time when the music speeded up, once again glad for the few dancing lessons he had taken before their first dance. Michaela chuckled happily as her husband maneuvered her on the dance floor. Then, as the music slowed again, she began to fight tears as Sully pulled back to touch their foreheads together, the words of the song amazingly true to their lives. He gazed seriously into her eyes as they both listened to the words...

_The others were untrue...but when it came to loving you...I'd spend my whole life with you..._

_'Cause you came and you took control...You touched my very soul...You always show me that...Loving you is where it's at..._

_You made me so very happy...I'm so glad you came into my life_

Sully leaned back and grinned into her face as he lip-synced the words with the singer...

_Thank you, baby - Yeah, yeah_

Using a move he had learned for their wedding reception, he twirled her out and then back several times, catching her hands and sashaying side to side, reminiscent of _Dirty Dancing's _"Pachanga" as she giggled and accurately anticipated his moves, finally ending with her back against his chest and his arms crossed over her, swaying to the music.

_I love you so much you see...You're even in my dreams, I can hear - Babe! I can hear you callin' me..._

_I'm so in love with you...All I ever want to do is...Thank you baby, thank you baby_

During the instrumental interlude of the song, he turned her in his arms and kissed her, very thoroughly, then pulled back and gazed into her eyes as the singer repeated the lines again...

_You made me so very happy...I'm so glad you came into my life..._

_You made me so very happy...You made me so, so very happy, baby, I'm so glad you came - Into my life_

Sully brought his hands up to her hair, gazing heatedly into her eyes as he spoke the words of the ending softly and straight into her heart...

_I want to thank you, girl...Every day of my life, I want to thank you..._

_You made me so very happy...and I want to spend my life thankin' you... Thank you, baby_

As the music faded, Michaela whispered, "Oh Sully..._you_ make _me_ so very happy," a tear slipping from one eye and making its way slowly down her cheek as she gazed at her incredible husband. He smiled lovingly and reached up, gently brushing it away with a thumb, before drawing her again into the circle of his arms. Both thinking it doesn't get any better than this between two people in love, and wondering how they had found each other...the thought of life apart from the other now seemed totally impossible and completely unacceptable. They were fused together, body, soul, spirit, emotions...one being in two bodies.

As the next song began, they continued swaying slowly together. Michaela drew in a blissful breath against Sully's cheek, her eyes closed in total contentment – to be in his arms, knowing she had his whole attention as if it were just the two of them on the dance floor.

"Amazing isn't it...how far we've come since we danced at last year's Halloween party?" she whispered dreamily.

"Mmm, I'll say. Last year I kept feelin' for the ring in my pocket, chompin' at the bit to finally be able to ask ya to marry me," he joked softly, pulling back to look into her eyes as he continued, "And you said _yes_..."

"After waiting what seemed like forever, I wasn't about to say anything else!" she immediately returned, his favorite half grin appearing on her face. "And now...here we are one year later – married, and expecting our first child together. My how time flies!" she whispered, gently rubbing his nose with hers, her eyes twinkling happily.

"Yeah, 'specially when you're havin' fun," he snickered meaningfully.

She blushed and he chuckled softly again, leaning his head down for another long, smooth kiss, neither realizing the music had stopped as the deejay took a short break.

"All right you two," Loren's voice laughingly interrupted, "Stop actin' like you're _not_ married."

The enamored couple pulled back from each other to look sheepishly over at an amused Loren and Dorothy, standing where they had stopped after the song ended.

"Oh Michaela...Sully...I'm just so happy for you two," Dorothy gushed, leaning in to add softly, "I take it you tried my hints...the full moon..."

"Dorothy!" Michaela gasped, turning away, pressing her face into Sully's shoulder as he erupted in laughter. She squeezed his arm in a silent warning to tell their friend no details as she remembered their wild lovemaking during the last 'full moon.'

"What's this about a full moon?" Loren asked loudly, a ribald smirk adorning his face. "I just figured you'd been taking those herbal supplements..."

Michaela was turning redder by the minute and glancing at her face, Sully decided to rescue his wife. Taking her firmly by the hand and turning them toward the refreshment area, he said politely over his shoulder, "Think we'll get somethin' to drink...it's gettin' a little warm..." hearing the answering chuckles as they walked away.

"For heaven's sake," Michaela whispered, chuckling softly, Sully snickering, too.

Just then, Jake and Teresa strolled up to the refreshment table and greeted their friends, Michaela inquiring after the other woman's arm as she accepted a cup of punch from Sully.

"It is much better, I do not feel pain anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that," Michaela answered, giving the cast a cursory inspection.

"Oh, Dr. Mike...I have not seen you since I went to see Dr. Bernard," Teresa added, smiling widely. "You were so right, he is very nice. Jacob and I liked him very much," she added, glancing lovingly at her husband, who leaned over to kiss her cheek and squeeze her waist, nodding in answer.

"My due date is the 5th of May," she added with a happy grin.

"Oh my goodness!" Michaela exclaimed. "Three of us due within a week of each other!"

"Three?" the beautiful Mexican woman asked, "Gracias," she whispered to her husband as she accepted a glass of punch from him.

"Yes..." Michaela began, glancing at Sully in silent question. He nodded smilingly and wrapped an arm lovingly around her waist. "Our friends Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing are expecting, also."

"Oh, that is maravilloso...wonderful!" she answered with a sincere smile. "They have been trying for as many years as we, is that not right?" she asked Sully, and he nodded.

"Sure have, but they've always said..."

"You gonna hog the refreshment table all night or what?" a voice interrupted sarcastically. Michaela felt her husband tense as he turned his head toward the speaker – Harv Miller.

Meeting Michaela's eyes and knowing she would want him to control his temper, Sully sighed wordlessly and pressed his lips together, gently grasping her arm and steering her several steps to the side before sweeping his arm gallantly toward the table to indicate the way was clear for the other man.

"Harv...please...don't start anything..." the man's wife murmured softly, smiling apologetically at Sully and Michaela.

"I ain't _startin' nothin'_," he sneered softly, reaching to pour himself a cup of punch.

Suddenly, Ellen Miller drew herself up to her full height and placed her hand on her husband's arm, turning him to face her. "Harv...do you remember our talk?" she asked pointedly. Though her voice shook slightly with trepidation, she held her ground. They stood eye to eye for a moment, each refusing to back down, until...Harv had the grace to sigh with resignation, remembering he had promised – on threat of dire consequences – to make an effort to 'get along.'

Finally turning to Sully, albeit with gritted teeth, he managed, "Yeah, uh, _Sully_...I want to thank you for how you handled the thing my boy did. And thank _you_...Dr. Mike...for doctorin' him."

Sully drew in a relieved breath and glanced out of the corner of his eye at his surprised but pleased wife. Then he met eyes with Jake, who had adopted an air of defense of his friend, also aware of Robert E. and Grace having slipped silently up behind him in support.

Meeting Miller's eyes, Sully suddenly stuck his hand out for the other man to shake as he uttered, "You're welcome," and waited. The other man, clearly in an internal quandary, saw his wife and the others watching and decided to swallow his pride and just do it. Hesitantly reaching forward, and for the first time in their lives, he grasped Sully's hand in a firm shake, nodding once before releasing it. Then, in an uncharacteristic move of courtesy, the man reached out and poured a second cup of punch, turning and handing it gently to his wife with what appeared to be an almost sheepish, albeit tiny, grin.

"Thank you, Harv," she whispered with a sweet smile. Then with a nod to the others, she turned away from the group to walk with her husband.

What none of them knew was that Harv Miller actually _did_ love his wife and children, he just didn't know how to show it. He had long ago stopped trying to learn, slipping into the habit of anger and self-pity. Now, however, his wife had gained some boldness, and she had decided to take matters into her own hands by laying the law down to him and threatening to leave and take the kids if he didn't 'straighten up and fly right.'

When they were far enough away, Robert E. let out his breath and murmured, "Well I'll be...never thought I'd see the day when Harv Miller would actually say and do somethin' _nice_."

"Well, you know what they say...miracles happen," Sully quipped, catching his wife's eye with a wink.

"Yes, they surely do," the Reverend agreed, having come up to the refreshment table in time to hear the last of the conversation. "And I've noticed they seem to happen a lot around _you_ two," he added with a grin and a wink, taking a drink of punch and reaching up to catch his clown hat before it fell completely off his head.

Michaela met Sully's eyes again as she realized the Reverend was right. The couple grinned at each other in pure delight, then chuckled together as their friend left them to wander around the party, huge clown shoes flopping as he walked.

OOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, as Sully and Michaela were watching Brian and Anthony in their attempt to make a basket in the basketball toss, the deejay announced that a Karaoke contest would begin soon and all those who were game should mosey on over to the dance area.

Michaela's eyes lit up, and she turned quickly to her husband.

"Oh Sully, let's go watch that!" she gushed, grabbing his hand and attempting to tug him in the right direction.

"Aw Chaela, do we have to?" he fussed gently, though he was already following.

"Please?" she asked, tossing a grin over her shoulder and he chuckled, shaking his head in amazement at the power this woman had over his will and emotions.

As they arrived, a young girl neither of them knew was stepping up to the microphone as the song, "Fly to Your Heart" by Selena Gomez began, and she nervously sang the words. She didn't have a bad voice, but her nervousness caused her to mess up a few times. When she finished, the crowd politely applauded for her as Horace stepped up to take the microphone.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other. "_Horace_ is going to sing?" Michaela whispered as Sully shrugged his shoulders. His music began to play, and they glanced at each other again, this time in shock, whispering in unison, "_A Boy Named Sue_ by Johnny Cash?"

Horace did a fair job of singing the silly song – and made sure to omit the cuss word near the end. When he finished, the crowd erupted in applause, clapping him on the back in congratulations as he stepped down off the raised dais, his face plastered with a goofy grin as he rolled his eyes bashfully.

Just then, the deejay, as if on a prearranged signal, looked over the crowd and spotted Michaela, motioning to her to come forward. She turned to her husband and smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and leaned to give him a quick kiss. He reached for her a little too late, whispering, "Michaela...what are you...?"

Making her way to the microphone, she smiled at the man and he nodded, loading a CD into his karaoke player as she turned back to the crowd, trying valiantly to swallow her nervousness.

"Most of you know me..." she began hesitantly, "And most of you were probably here last year, on what turned out to be one of the happiest nights of my life...when the man of my dreams asked me for my hand in marriage," she added with a grin. Many in the crowd nodded and chuckled, those nearest to Sully turned and high fived him as he grinned in pride and a touch of shyness.

"Since my children and I came to Colorado Springs...and most specifically...Sully's Junction...our lives have become so blessed, so very happy and fulfilled, and completely wonderful...and its all due to the love of one very special man...my husband, Bryon Sully – my very own gift from God."

Then, her eyes meeting Sully's across the space that separated them, he standing with his feet braced apart and arms across his chest, she added softly, "I heard this song on the radio several weeks ago and it brought tears to my eyes. The words say exactly what I feel about you. So, tonight I want to sing it...dedicated to you... my Mé'oo'o," she ended softly, a tear already forming in the corner of one eye as she turned and signaled for the deejay to start the music.

"I Just Call You Mine" by Martina McBride (A/N: Put http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch?v=XKJ-3FuOoPs in a browser and _**make sure to take out the extra spaces**_. Shannon has made an awesome music video to go with this chapter!—if you cannot get the link to work, go to Shannon's Youtube channel: Charmingholly03. It is the first one in the list on the right, not the one that pops in large...lol).

Sully felt his heart begin to thump as he watched his beautiful wife, knowing she was pregnant with his child and wondering yet again how, of all the men in the world who would have fought for a chance to be with her, _he_ was the one she chose to love...

As the drums and guitar began, Michaela took hold of the microphone and closed her eyes, pushing her nervousness aside so that she could complete this tribute to her wonderful husband. Clearing her throat and taking a breath, eyes closed, she began, her clear, sweet voice sounding almost as good as Martina...

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream_

_That's how it seems_

_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known_

_It feels like home_

Then opening her eyes, she found the vivid blue eyes of her soul mate, watching her every move, and she held his gaze as she sang,

_And here I am, I want to be your everything_

_There you are - turning winter into spring_

She had to blink hard to remain focused so that she could see his face and the expression in his eyes, so that he would know she meant every word as she sang the chorus to him. As she watched, she saw him bite down on his bottom lip and she knew then he was fighting his emotions.

_And everyone that sees you always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you, always has a smile_

_You're a standing ovation after years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing_

_Yeah_

_I just call you... mine_

As she sang the last word of the chorus, her voice cracked a little and she had to make a fist, digging her nails into her palm to keep under control – as all she wanted to do was run back to his arms – but she _had_ to finish this tribute. She wanted the world to know what a wonderful man her husband was and how much she loved him.

_I fall apart_

_And just a word from you somehow seems to fix_

_Whatever's wrong_

So many thoughts went through her mind at that line – times she had cried in his arms over David, or her mother, or something silly or frightening, and Sully had hugged her, whispering the perfect words in that special way of his. She took a deep breath and went on...

_Oh, you reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong_

_You've got to know - I'd be a fool not to see, or even worse_

_To forget that you're more than I deserve_

By now Sully swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, straining to keep control as his beautiful wife sang of her love for him – in front of the whole town. Though he had proposed in front of everyone the year before, and stated the depth of his love for all to hear, he was surprised and extremely pleased that she had chosen to bless him in much the same way. It was all he could do to stand still as she sang the chorus again, while men all around the crowd craned their necks to get a glimpse of how he was reacting –and secretly wishing she were singing it to _them._

Then, as his wife went into the bridge of the song, her voice emitting all of the emotion within the words, Sully bit his lip again to keep from rushing to her right then and was grateful to feel Loren's hand on his shoulder at that moment, helping him dial his emotions back down a peg.

"She's really something, ain't she?" the old man murmured near Sully's ear, but all he could do was nod in response, not even turning his head. Loren felt his heart swell with pride as Michaela sang, as she was very much like a daughter to him.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here_

_As if my whole world disappears_

_Without you what's the point of it_

With that, visions of herself searching for her husband just weeks ago came to mind, and she felt again the emptiness and panic she had suffered in that hour before she found him.

_Cause everyone that sees you, always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you, always has a smile_

By this point, the couple's friends and the children had heard her singing and had come to the music area to watch the play of emotions flowing between the couple. The girls hugged each other, amazed and proud of their mother's singing voice. Matthew lifted Brian up to perch on his shoulders so that he could see over the crowd as their mom sang a love song to their dad.

_You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing_

_I just call you mine_

_Everyone calls you amazing, yeah_

_I just call you mine_

As Michaela held out the last note as long as she could and finally ended the tribute, Sully once again swiped at his eyes and began to saunter toward her, their eyes never wavering as he approached. She bit her lip as she watched him, gazing down at him when he stopped below her, every ounce of love in her heart revealed in her eyes.

"God, Michaela..." he choked, reaching up and taking hold of her waist, lifting her off the platform. As she slid into his arms and buried her face against his neck, the crowd erupted with shouts, whistles, and loud applause.

"I love you so much." "God I love you!" they whispered to each other as Sully slowly rocked her side to side. Then they were besieged with a deluge of people gathering around them – the kids, Grace & Robert E., Loren & Dorothy, Jake & Teresa. Each one complimenting and congratulating her, or teasing Sully.

As the noise died down, the deejay quipped, "Well folks, I don't know about you, but it's gonna be mighty hard to top _that_!"

The crowd let out another roar of applause and agreement as Sully picked his wife up and swung her around, flinging his head back in happy laughter.


	41. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Late in the evening in the homestead's living room, the moon shining on them through a window like a filtered spotlight, a couple in their nightclothes stood swaying together to the soft music playing on their stereo – Bread's _Sweet Surrender._

"Do you got any idea how much in love I am with you?" Sully whispered near Michaela's ear as he pressed soft kisses to her cheek, breathing in the familiar delicious scent of her hair.

"About as much as I'm in love with you...I would hope," she whispered back, drawing in a breath as his ministrations caused those familiar tingles to race up her spine.

"You _hope_?" he chuckled, shaking his head softly. "You remember that conversation we had about the full moon and the tides...goin' in and out?" he murmured sensually, concentrating on that special spot behind her ear as he smoothed her hair out of the way.

"Mmm hmm," she responded, barely able to concentrate, her hands making their way up his back to play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and luxuriating in the warmth of his chest as she pressed against it.

"Well, I'm the moon...and you're the earth," he whispered against her neck, "...and I'm so doggone attracted to ya, I couldn't fight the pull if I _tried_...sometimes it drives me _crazy_," he admitted fiercely.

She chuckled softly, pulling back to offer her lips for his kiss. "Good," she whispered a few moments later. "That should keep you from breaking my heart."

He drew in a breath and pulled back to peer into her eyes, suddenly serious. "Michaela...I'd do anything for you...I'd give my _life_ for you...I'd rather _die_ than do anything to hurt you, don't you _know_ that?"

"Yes I do," she assured him softly, realizing he had taken her teasing seriously. "...And the same goes for _me_ you know..."

He smiled softly and leaned in for a long, deep kiss, both of them sighing in total contentment as he finally pulled back.

"It's hard to believe everything that's happened since the stormy night you almost whacked me with that skillet," he teased gently, chuckling softly with her as she shook her head.

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

He wrinkled his nose in that cute way she loved. "Nah. It's one of my most treasured memories. I just gotta remember not ta let you near a skillet if you're mad at me," he teased again.

"Oh you don't have to worry if I'm _angry_...just don't surprise me in a thunderstorm," she returned, wiggling her eyebrows, causing him to tilt his head back and laugh.

"I'll remember that."

"But you're so right...we've been through so many things in the year and a half since we met..." she mused, reaching toward the mantel and picking up her newest memento – First Prize in the Karaoke contest.

"By the way...I've heard you sing before...but _dang_, you were good up there," he complimented, taking the trophy from her hand and examining it with pride. "You took my breath away, you know," he stated with feeling. "I was the envy of every man there," he added softly, tilting his head back a little to look down into her eyes as she smiled her thanks.

"No more than _I'm_ the envy of every _woman_..."

"No other woman can even hold a candle to you...you've got it all – beauty, talent, brains, and a heart for people. I can't help but wonder sometimes...how I got so lucky," he murmured.

She smiled again, that special half smile and reminded, "I told you _that_ on the stage Halloween night."

Their special song came to an end and Sully reached to push the replay button, sweeping her around in his arms as she chuckled.

"Let's see...we were talking about things that have happened since last October..." she began.

"Buildin' the new bathroom...the ice storm and you gettin' sick..." he reminisced.

"Our beautiful Christmas together...my wonderful birthday party...your reconciliation with Daniel..."

"Our awesome weddin'...Robert givin' us the land...our fantastic weddin' night and honeymoon..." he contributed, a sexy grin on his lips.

"Mmm, our honeymoon," she sighed with a dreamy smile. "Having the Fourth of July celebration on our land...surveying our land from a hot air balloon..." she added with a smile.

"And all the fun we had 'tryin' for a baby..." he teased softly.

She smiled softly, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Mmm yes, our _baby_, Sully – I can hardly wait until he or she gets here!"

"Same here," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as he sighed with contentment.

Continuing their discussion, she went on, "But it hasn't _all_ been fun – Tom Drexler, your rattler bite, our 'honeymoon baby' disappointment, our argument in front of the children over that silly pool, not to mention our fight over the Preston misunderstanding..." she added softly.

"Aw man, I'd like to totally forget _that_ day ever happened," Sully replied wryly, a crooked smile on his face.

"Me, too," she agreed softly.

"I was surprised you married me after I accused you like that..." he admitted, only half teasing.

"_Of course_ I married you," she immediately returned. "I'm addicted to you, you know that – I don't even bother to try to hide it anymore," she added coquettishly, gazing up at him in unabashed adoration.

"Mmm, addicted huh?" he grinned. "Then it's a good thing we're both addicted to the same thing – we can feed each other's cravings."

"That sounds wonderful," she whispered as he dipped her back. She melted into his kiss, neither noticing when the song once again came to an end.

Nor did they notice the small audience silently watching them from the landing. The girls and Brian had heard the music playing softly in the quiet house after they had gone to bed, and snuck down the stairs to watch their parents whispering and giggling with each other as they swayed to the music.

Just then, Matthew came to the head of the steps, opening his mouth to fuss at his siblings, but Colleen quickly put her finger up to her lips, motioning him down the stairs.

He padded silently down, crouching next to the others and peering down at their parents in the shadowy living room.

"They keep dancin' to the same song over and over," Hannah whispered quietly, her blue eyes never straying from the figures slowly moving in front of the softly burning fireplace.

"Mmm hmm, well, that's what married people do sometimes," Matthew whispered back. "But I don't think they'd be happy if they knew they had an audience. Come on, you guys. We should all get back to bed and give 'em some privacy."

Sighing softly, but not disobeying their older brother, the three silently rose and tiptoed up the stairs past him. He turned his head for one last look, catching his father dip his mother back until she was practically lying in his arms, kissing her deeply.

Matthew chuckled softly and shook his head before heading back up the stairs to his room, imagining that someday in the future, he might be lucky enough to have a marriage as good as his parents. _Maybe with Ingrid..._ The thought made him smile.

As the song once again came to an end, Sully slowly raised his wife to her feet, and they mutually decided it was time to mosey on upstairs to their room. He leaned down to bank the fire for the night and knowing the house was already secure, they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly headed for the stairs.

"Thank you, Sully...for giving me such a wonderful new life to treasure," Michaela murmured, pausing on the first step and turning so she was level with his face. "Each new day that dawns seems even happier than the day before...and I can't help but wonder..."

"Ah ah," he stopped her, gently sliding his hand around her neck and placing a thumb softly against her lips. "Nothin's gonna happen to us...but even if it did...we'll get through it one day at a time, just like always, lovin' the children, hangin' on to each other. Don't go borrowin' trouble," he whispered. She smiled and nodded, leaning in for one more kiss.

A few minutes later, settled in each other's arms for the night, Michaela closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to a passage she had read in the journal earlier in the day...a passage her own heart echoed...

_**December 1, 1870**_

_**I'm sitting right now in a wing back chair in front of the fire...my family all with me safe and sound as the wind coming down from the peak whistles outside, bringing with it the first snows of winter. Just now, thinking about the baby nestled warm and safe inside of me, I had smiled with joy and Sully looked up at me from his place on the floor, across the checkers table from Brian. He smiled in that knowing way of his and I knew that somehow he had read my mind. He always just seems to instinctively know what I'm thinking and feeling.**_

_**How did I get so lucky? I shudder to think of things turning out differently from the way they are right now...what if Sully had not followed me to Boston...? What if I had stayed, listened to my mother, and married William? I'd have just settled for a 'good match', never knowing that a connection like Sully's and mine was even possible! The love and passion I feel for Sully surpasses anything I've ever known or seen in other marriages – and I know he feels the same.**_

_**I know that no matter what the future holds for us...we'll face it together as we have since we met. We've beaten the odds more than once – against the influenza epidemic – against Mr. Harding and his mill - against Sully's paralysis after Rankin beat him – against Brian's head injury – against the odds of rescuing Matthew when the mine caved in - against the dog soldiers when we jumped together off that cliff – against the Federal government when they sentenced Sully to hang. What ever comes, we'll get through it – as we treasure our lives together. **_

As Michaela drifted off to sleep in the arms of her husband, her last conscious thought before dreams claimed her was, "Yes, indeed, Michaela...we, too, will treasure our lives together...always."

_**THE END...**_

_**Read the third story in the trilogy - A NEW JOY ANTICIPATED**_

_Thank you for reading my story! Let me know what you think! :) _


End file.
